THE ALIEN AND THE AMAZON
by HELLACRE13
Summary: He is the controversial social crusader and charismatic alien. She is the gung ho, fully trained warrior princess. Both trying to fit in. SM and WW's characters are loosely based on the rebooted DC Universe,from the New 52 Justice League,Action Comics, Superman & Wonder Woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**. _This story is going to adapt one of the challenges on the SM/WW Fan Archive in its plot but it's going to use the new DCU versions of our heroes. The introduction of Wonder Woman in Justice League # 3 written by Geoff Johns and her interaction with Superman was too good to resist. If you have been reading the new DCU you will know Superman is the tough tank, brash, a diamond in the rough, the social crusader. He is controversial and bright as Clark Kent and slightly standoffish and charismatic as Kal-El, feeling his sense of alienation as the Last Son of Krypton. He has also lost his parents some years now. So he is an orphan all around. Diana is fresh off the boat but very gung ho and the fully trained warrior princess; compassionate but very impulsive and still learning her way. Diana's new origin as the daughter of Zeus may or may not be used. Not because I don't like it, I do, but not sure if it will just complicate what I am focusing on. We'll see. Batman is not the paranoid jerk of before but written more balanced in the new DCU, which is how I see him anyway. The heroes are not embraced as they have been before because really, modern world governments would not really just be that happy to have these people possessing so much power policing them. Martian Manhunter is not in this line up, Cyborg is now one of the original seven.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>THE ALIEN AND THE AMAZON<strong>

Chapter One

"You're strong"

"I know."

Those were the first words they had said to each other. She had descended onto the scene, looking like some raven haired angel, but brandishing a sword with a skill and relish that left no doubt that she was more warrior than ethereal spirit. All eyes had been riveted on her. His especially. Even as they battled hordes of parademons and then Darkseid himself, Superman had found his attention wandering. He had believed there was no one like him. He had believed he was alone. An alien, the last of his kind, with the power to bend steel, toss tanks and shoot fire from his eyes, feared by the government and hated by the powerful corrupt officials he was bent on bringing to justice.

He was wrong.

Diana. That was what she said to call her.

Heavenly. Divine. Goddess.

Apt really.

Almost ironic how much the meaning of her name could bring up emotion in him. The name of the Roman Virgin Goddess of the Hunt and Moon.

Lara Lor-Van, his mother. Light of Waxing Moon.

Diana's story had been circulating for some weeks now. She was purported to be an immortal Amazon from a place called Themyscira. Blessed by Olympian gods. She had been dubbed as Wonder Woman by the Washington press. She had been called everything from a defender of innocents and exotic goddess to a bloodthirsty pagan and immodest hussy. He knew from his sources the government had been keeping her under strict supervision and he was not sure what they wanted with her. From his experience with them it could not be very good.

He found he could not help but steal looks and wonder. It was not only because she was so beautiful or powerful and eager as he was to join the battle. There was a spark he felt flaring between them as she had turned to look at him for the first time. She seemed as curious by him as he was by her. She had even covered his back during the battle with Darkseid and for him that was a first. Most of the women in his life he had encountered while catching them from falling, shielding them from being attacked, or flying them to safety.

While Green Lantern had tried to impress her and embarrassed himself in the bargain, and Flash had blushed and seemed tied tongued around her, he had kept his head down and done what was required of him. They had won the battle and now they were assembled on the concourse of one of the Defense Bases in Washington waiting for Pentagon officials and the president himself to debrief them on the battle and discuss what was going to happen next.

"Seems the President is grateful," said Flash. "He's a great guy. He'll have our backs. I met him a few times. We might get medals or something for once."

Batman folded his arms and pointed to the large groups of people staring at them from behind the barriers. Some still had their picket signs, but many were taking pictures and just gaping while the media had their cameras rolling. "This is like being in a goldfish bowl. We've done what we set out to do, we don't need laurels for it."

Aquaman said, "You all need to stop running. What we did here today was exceptional. We worked together to save the Earth. They cannot ignore that where they could not meet the threat, we were their last line of defense and we have a stake in this. The planet is our home. We all want to protect it but we can do that best together. Surely you must see that?"

Green Lantern frowned. "So what are you suggesting now?"

"This will probably not be the first or last time we have to face threats like Darkseid. We should not wait for the enemy to strike and then react. We should be prepared. But together."

Cyborg mused, "Like a team?"

"Yes, like a team. Organized and with a contingency plan."

Batman snorted, "If you think they are going to just let us gather and police them, you have another thing coming. They still don't trust us."

"Trust is earned, "said Wonder Woman optimistically. "We make them see we can earn it."

"Easier said than done, "said Batman. "We've all operated among them and spent our lives saving them and they still didn't trust us. Ask Superman. He even battled a powerful alien consciousness that wanted to collect cities six months ago. Didn't stop the propaganda and hate mongering."

Aquaman said, "They can hate but they have no choice right now. The invasion clearly showed them that. We have the upper hand here and I say we take it and use it to our advantage. Hiding will not help us."

Flash sighed. "I hate hiding."

Green Lantern nodded. "Me too."

Wonder Woman stated, "I do not like being kept in a halter like some prized mare either."

Cyborg looked at himself. "I'm not much good for football anymore. I certainly don't want to be a flunky of the government either. Aquaman makes sense. Let us do this on our terms."

Batman said, "If you are serious, this is going to require a base of operations, which probably requires lots of money. It also requires planning which takes time. You have a kingdom to run. Wonder Woman does not have a place to put her head down as yet. Superman, Green Lantern and Flash have full time jobs…"

Green Lantern and Flash turned at that. "How…?"

"Trust me, I know."

Aquaman answered, "We all have commitments. But we can try to make the time for this. If the idea of being told what to do by me bothers you so much, then fine…you take the lead."

"Who says I want to lead?"

"Well, it might be nice for the one who leads to _want_ to lead and not think it a chore. That much I know," said Cyborg.

Superman folded his arms and his lips curved into a slightly amused smile and he stepped back. It was much like when they were arguing about leadership and strategy when they first met Aquaman. He had no interest in wanting to lead anyone and there was enough for him to do as Superman for Metropolis and the world. He was not sure he even wanted to be a part of any team. While he would willingly help, he was not sure getting too close to these people would bode well. Anytime he got close to anyone he put them in danger.

His eyes fell upon Diana once again. She was looking at the men arguing with a crinkle of impatience in her expression. She frowned at the image of herself in the blade of the short sword she carried. She muttered something in her native tongue. He knew many languages, both on and off world. His Kryptonian intellect demanded it. Her Themysicran was a mixture of Greek and some pre-Hellenic dialect but his brain was capable enough to decipher what she was saying.

"Gods, these men squabble for everything. They are worse than Harpies fighting for bread."

He chuckled. She turned at the sound and looked at him after sensing the weight of his gaze. Her blue eyes were like jewels. There was a clear openness and sparkle in them. She titled her head at him. Not sure why he was staring at her or smiling. She touched her cheek.

"Have I something on my face?" she demanded.

He kept his eyes on her, unfazed by her look. "No."

Her cheeks felt, oddly for her, a little warm. "Then why do you keep staring at me?"

"You really have to ask that?"

Diana frowned. "I would not ask otherwise."

She really was what Jimmy would call a newbie or Perry would call greenhorn to the world. It was in many things she said and did since she arrived on the scene. He could tell her the truth. She was stunningly beautiful and it was a pleasure to watch her but he suspected she got that a lot. He'd be no better than Green Lantern drooling over her. The least he could do was maintain some dignity about it.

His eyes drifted to the people with placards over the fence. Instead he pulled a Clark Kent on her. "They think you are going to hell and you don't have a soul. The press call you a golem."

Some Amazons used to call her clay when she was growing up. They still did out of her hearing. She tried not to heed it but it did secretly rankle. She watched the protestors as they waved their hands and chanted insults. "So you were looking at me to see what a golem looks like? Satisfied with the result?"

Oh, he was very satisfied. He replied with a tiny shrug, "I was birthed in an artificial womb. I hardly think I qualify to judge you."

"You were?" She looked curious.

"Yes. It's a Kryptonian thing. And if you look closely, there are placards that say, "ET Scum, Go Home" and "Beware the Demon Eyes" and "We Don't Want To Be Collected"…I don't think those are for you."

Her brows rose and she began, "Oh. But you don't have demon eyes…they are a beau…" Diana pulled herself short and corrected herself hastily, "Um…they are not demonic…So those words are for you?"

"Yes. Unless they sent you from Krypton too?" .

She was about to retort when she saw the twinkle at the back of his eyes and relaxed. She smiled recognizing it as a joke.

"Very droll, Superman. But you…this is your home?"

"Always."

They looked at each other for a moment. Being feared and misunderstood because of their birth now another thing that they had in common.

She said, "Your people seem to judge others by their looks, race and even religion than their deeds. It is short sighted and very sad."

"They are not all this way, thankfully. Many are open-minded and most are people who simply want to be able to live, raise their kids in peace and grow old together. You'll soon see that…if you stay here, that is."

She remembered the little girl who she shared ice cream with and said pensively, "Just like my home. The outside world is fascinating. At first my people sent me to defend the earth from the oncoming evil of Apokolips, and we thought I would go back when I was done. Now I am seeing there are many reasons to stay, Superman."

"Once you begin to do what we just did here, you will find you could not go back to sitting around. And you can call me Ka…" His words were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. They turned to see coming up the path were a couple of men in military uniforms and leading them was a man with a blond crew cut in a white shirt, cargoes, and jacket.

He shouted, "Diana!"

Her eyes lit up and she hurried to him. "Steve!"

She hugged him, nearly lifting him off his feet like one would a child. "You are safe!"

Steve looked down at her. "Er, yeah. Um, put me down, please." When she did, he coughed and looked at her solicitously. "Are you okay?"

She beamed, "I am fine! Come and meet my new comrade in arms!"

Superman watched her approach, tugging the man's hand like an eager school girl. On his lapel, he could see the security pass and name, Captain Steve Trevor. Trevor. He remembered during the fight the Sergeant calling Wonder Woman this man's girlfriend. And from the way the man looked at Diana, he could see not only worry and concern but deeper caring. Diana herself was looking buoyant.

The others turned at once as well.

"My friends, this is Steve Trevor. He was my travelling companion from Themyscira to your soil and now my appointed liaison between my people and yours. Steve, this is Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Batman and Superman."

Steve acknowledged them. "It's an honor to meet you. What you've done for us, for this country, the world, we were lucky to have you on our side." His eyes fell on Superman. "Sorry about the men firing at you before. They were just following orders. Hope you don't hold it against them."

Superman replied, "It's fine. I gathered as much. I hope you don't hold it against us for defending ourselves. We don't follow orders."

"Well, we had to reassess how we see you all and you can be assured no one will try to arrest you here." Steve asked, "Who's in charge here?"

The group looked at each other. Flash began, "We don't have a leader yet…"

"Well, my superiors are inside with the President and they are asking to see you. If you will follow me?"

The moment they entered the meeting room, with a round table and chairs and monitors, Superman's face tightened. Standing along side the President was none other than General Lane and several officials. The President smiled and put his hand out.

"I want to express my gratitude to you on behalf of the American people and the world. You have saved the earth from invasion and millions of lives. We can't thank you enough."

He shook their hands individually and urged them to sit down.

Aquaman said, "What we did was no less than you would. But the fact remains we could do it. We hope you realize we are not the enemy here."

The President acknowledged his words. "We see that now. But you have to admit that it was hard with many of your allies all hiding in the shadows or locking horns with the police and authorities." His eyes drifted to Batman, Superman and Green Lantern. "Trust is a two way street."

Superman spoke up. "Indeed it is. But sometimes it is hard to know who is trustworthy. Especially when the ones who are supposed to be in higher authority and protect the helpless do not and take advantage of them."

General Lane observed sarcastically, "Well, it's hard for the powers that be to trust heroes who destroy even while they save. Are you aware, Superman, between you and this Amazon, you had destroyed in excess of five billion in property damage in the last few months? With this recent escapade, all of you must have done billions of dollars of damage."

Wonder Woman's eyes flared and she pointed her sword at him. "You would prefer to be slaves of Apokolips? Because that is what would have happened if we did not fight with all our might. It was war! Not some mere raid."

General Lane's brows drew together and he said coldly, "If this is how she behaves waving that sword around no wonder people are terrified of her. Trevor, control your woman. The President is in the room."

She looked at her sword a little taken aback. She was so accustomed using it as a tool as much as a weapon, it did not occur to her that people might be alarmed.

Steve said apologetically, "I'm sorry, sir. Diana, please. Lower your sword in the President's presence. I've asked you to sheath it when you're not using it."

She colored and gritted, "I am sorry if I offended anyone…and I am no one's property…!"

The President put up his hands as if to calm the situation. "Look, let us all have some refreshment and take a breath. It has been a tough twenty four hours. I am betting you have not even eaten." He signaled to an official to get some food and drink in. "We have erred on both sides and we are here to try to see how we can broach our differences and try to work together for the benefit of all mankind."

Aquaman said, "It is our hope to form a unit…a team if you will…to try to defend the earth against global threats and protect life and property."

General Lane's brow quirked. "A team? Who will be leading you? What is your mandate? What make you think the American public will accept that? And who will be paying you to fulfill these lofty ambitions?"

"We are hoping we can sit and discuss this with you, _Mr. President_, and perhaps, the United Nations," interrupted Batman. Lane's attitude annoyed him. He said dryly, "As for payment, believe me, we have an Atlantean King, an immortal Princess, an alien who can press coal into diamonds with his bare hands, and I'm sure we can get some grateful people who are billionaires to sponsor us."

Green Lantern added cockily, holding up his ring, "Not to mention the most powerful weapon in the universe."

The President said quietly but firmly, "Which is why we must discuss this carefully, Green Lantern. You are all very powerful people. While we are happy you want to help, it is asking a lot of us and even world governments to allow you to do what essentially our soldiers and police are trained for."

"We are not asking to replace your law enforcement or defense force; we are telling you we will work with you and within the framework of your local and international laws. Your courts will judge and execute penalties," said Aquaman. "But know this. We are not here to further any government's domestic or foreign policies."

"And what is there to stop you working above or outside the law? We can't just allow them to so as they please, with no restrictions…no one to supervise them…the protestors will have a field day with this one. Can you imagine what they will say? We are now rewarding vigilantes and aliens with the ultimate power," Lane argued. "Metropolis is still reeling from being kidnapped by some alien looking centipede. I nearly lost my daughter. The power Superman possesses means he attracts the most destructive forces in the universe and now we have all of them saying they want to work as a unit?"

Superman's eyes clouded but he stood up and said coolly, "Excuse me."

Wonder Woman blurted out, "Are you going?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I have things to do."

Cyborg gave him a mildly disappointed look. "You are not going to help us work out the logistics?"

"Call me when you decide what you want to do. If I can help, I will. Mr President, good afternoon. Batman, you know how to find me."

* * *

><p>He flew towards Kansas. His destination was two graves. He checked that no one was around and landed before them.<p>

Martha Kent.

Jonathan Kent.

They had died in an accident and he had not been around to save them. What good was being a hero if you could not save those you love? He remembered thinking that the day they were laid in the ground but then he remembered his father's words.

"You've been blessed with abilities, my son, and it will make you different. Your life will never be like ours because your powers are such that you can save life and truly remold this world with your bare hands. Such is the magnitude of it. Clark, it will be a road of sacrifice because your choice will mean you could become something greater than a name or you could fade into the books as just Clark, the farmer's son."

"But I like being a farmer. I want to be like you."

"And you are. You are the farmer. These powerful hands will sow seeds and bring forth the greatest harvest. Don't run from it. Don't waste it. A man is given his abilities to fulfill his potential. You must fulfill your own and it is not here in Smallville you can do that. Your Ma and I knew that the day we picked you out of that wreckage."

He sighed. Yes, he could not run from it. That was not the kind of man his adopted parents had reared and his own birth parents, Lara and Jor-El, had sacrificed themselves so he could live. He owed them all that. But loving people was hard because losing them was harder. He decided to be a hero and learned that he needed to fortify himself to become one that. In a twisted way General Lane was right. Superman attracted the most destructive forces in the universe. He had vowed to protect those who could not protect themselves. But he was alone in this crusade. He knew it when every day he woke and felt a little stronger. Everyday the world became that more fragile under his fingers. He was destined to be long lived…he might even be immortal. For a young man of twenty five, who should be living and loving and enjoying his humanity…he was restraining himself. He only allowed himself to explode with life in his articles and during battle.

Even his love life had been a mess. Lana Lang and his Kansas University love; they had failed in time. Lois Lane, his rival and colleague from the Daily Planet, Heather Kelly, his former news partner from his old paper the Daily Star… heck any woman, he knew if he showed an inkling of interest as Superman they would give him a chance. He was fascinating to females because he represented the unattainable and he knew he was far from ugly. And truth be told, he was lonely and it was tempting just to do it to not feel so isolated but he could not live a double life. And they had all been put in danger and needed rescuing because of Superman. So he let the opportunities go. Lana was engaged and living in Paris. Lois was happily doing her long distance friends with benefits with Jonathan Carroll. And Heather, he was not sure she was seeing anyone.

The press had dubbed him the Man of Steel.

Yes, he literally had to become one to survive.

* * *

><p><em>One month later<em>

"So, are you joining us?"

Superman turned to face Batman. They were both on a rooftop in Metropolis. Batman had just helped him with a crazed woman called Poison Ivy who had migrated from Gotham to come to Metropolis and who had the power to control plant life. It had a bit surprising for Superman since he had not expected her to kiss him and take control of his mind. Luckily for him Batman, who had prior experience with the eco terrorist, had not been far behind and prepared. Together they had defeated her and gotten her sent to Arkham Asylum.

Superman's brows quirked ironically. "You have finally gotten permission?"

"If you know Aquaman, it's not permission he was waiting on. He was able to hold meetings and convince the UN and Capital Hill that what we suggested was not a matter of choice. But survival. But we had to come to an agreement with them on our mandate and we have permission to begin to build. He's pretty used to getting his own way, that one."

"So I take it, he's going to be running the joint?"

"Even I have to admit, he's pretty qualified to do it. He's got the aptitude for it. Gotham is my first priority. The others seem to agree at least for now. Leadership will be up for the vote in a year's time. If he flunks at it, then we have the choice of another. We just have to build our base of operations and we were hoping you'd help us out."

"I can help you build but I'm not joining." He put his hand up. "Before you ask why, look, you have six very capable and strong bodies who can deal with many threats. If things really get out of hand, then I will come and help. You don't even have to call me. I'll know. You are all Earthlings. Even the Atlantean King and immortal Amazon princess. I'm the alien. I'm the one that troubles them the most. It might be best I'm kept on your reserve list."

Batman said calmly, "If that is how you want to justify it. Fine. Reserve list you will be. We will be looking around to expand the roster in time…so don't be surprised if you see an alien or two on our regular roster."

Superman narrowed his eyes at him but asked, "On whose soil will this base be built?"

"It won't be on soil. It will be in space."

Superman blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Right over the earth. The plans are for a Satellite space station type base. That way we monitor off world threats as well as the Earth and we remain on neutral…space."

"That will cost a bomb. Who will be funding this venture? Because if the government has a stake in it, we are no better than their pawns."

"We have a list of independent benefactors."

"They have to be very wealthy ones." Superman gave him a meaningful look. "Multi-Billionaires."

Batman did not twitch or move a muscle. He said calmly, "The king and princess are very generous with their wealth. Not to mention Green Lantern will be getting us some off world equipment donated from Oa and Flash and Cyborg will be lending their scientific expertise regarding the technical side of things. And we have the likes of Steve Trevor championing our cause. He has been appointed official liaison between us and the government."

"Ah, I see. He actually believes in this?"

Batman's lips twitched. "It seems Wonder Woman has been convincing him that our mission is a sincere one. Not a difficult task judging from the way he looks at her."

Superman gave a little snort at that but noted wryly, "So I am the brawn?"

He retorted, "You are only the brawn if that is all you want them to think you are."

"And you, what does a mere human with detective skills offer?"

"I keep them grounded and focused. We have some big egos there if you haven't noticed."

"And who keeps you grounded and checks your ego?"

He smiled. "Touché." He turned to leave. "We gather near the Ellipse in Washington on Saturday for the ground-breaking ceremony."

" I thought you said that we were not building on the ground?"

"That is where one of the official teleporter pads will be located. We start at 10 am. Hope to see you there." Batman sent out his grappling hook and leaped off the building, vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

><p>There was a gathering of the Head of the UN Security Council, Secretary of Defense, several Pentagon staff and selected members of media houses around the world. The gathering was an unprecedented one. It was the beginning of a new alliance of humans and all those deemed meta. It was the first step in the creation of what they were calling a Justice League. The choice of venue was the Ellipse in Washington, DC.<p>

"Boy, this is a dream," uttered Jimmy Olsen as he stood with Lois Lane behind the press line and watched the heroes line up with the officials. He focused his lens on them and clicked. "However you managed this, Lois, my hats off to you. It's MET TV, CCN and the Times, Post, Herald, TIME and NEWSWEEK…big guns here."

Lois' eyes fell upon her father, who was giving her a grim look. "He did not want me here. He thinks my association with these heroes puts me in danger. But I called in a favor or two."

"Really? Who?"

Lois smiled as she saw a tall, blond uniformed man stopping climbing out of a car and with him was none other than Wonder Woman. They were being led past the cordon. "There."

Jimmy blinked. "You know Wonder Woman?"

"No, silly. Steve Trevor. Hey, Steve!" Lois pushed along the line and tried to catch his eye.

Diana heard her and stopped. "Steve, that woman is calling you."

His eyes lit up. "Lois!"

"Who is Lois?"

"She's an old friend. We both grew up on army bases and met when our Dads were stationed in Japan." He waved at her and waited until she came close. "Lois Lane! Hey, you made it! How are you, Mad Dog?"

She chuckled. "I'm fine, Zipper. They still call you Zipper, right?"

He grinned. "Not for a while."

Her brows rose. "I'm impressed." Her eyes drifted to Wonder Woman. "I am guessing you found someone who is responsible for this miracle?" She smiled at Diana with a knowing grin. " Hello, there, I'm Lois. Love your outfit. Jimmy, dear, do come and get a snap of the princess and her beau. Your Highness, who are you staying with in Washington?"

Steve gave her a warning look. "Lois…"

Diana's brow crinkled. But she said politely, "Hello, I am Diana." She blinked as Jimmy took a shot of her and Steve. "I am staying in a hotel. My people are hoping to have an Embassy set up in Washington."

Steve gently rested his hand on the small of her back. "Lois, we have to go. We're late as it is."

"Oh fine. But I expect to get some dirt from you."

"No dirt from me. You got this invite. We're even."

"We're only even if I get pass this cordon. Remember who got you out of that mess in Okinawa?"

He grinned. "I'll see what I can do."

He excused them and they moved on.

Jimmy sighed. "Man, she's so hot. Lucky dog. Wonder if they are dating?"

Lois replied, "Hmm, yeah, hot. Helps one walks around in a swimsuit, I guess. I don't know but all the tabloids are speculating about them. Be nice if old Zipper was not so coy."

"Why do you call him Zipper?"

She grinned. "There was a time Steve Trevor could be said to be able to get any woman out of a dress."

"Any woman?" He gave her an inquiring look.

She shrugged, "We got drunk one time and made out. Never got the chance to go farther. Not a bad kisser if I recall. Anyway, you got a nice shot. Perry will love that one." She craned her neck. "I don't see Superman yet. Where is he?"

Jimmy teased, "Got that one on one interview you wanted?"

Lois flushed. "I'm not interested in Superman. I have Jonathan and…"

Jimmy shrugged. "Sure. He's no hotter than Wonder Woman. That tight suit showing off his biceps and pecs…That pretty boy face that could rival those on the silver screen…I mean he did make many popular online polls as one of the most beautiful faces of the year…The only reason he did not make People was because the Government was pissed with him. That tall, dark haired, strong, silent type make all women go weak in the knees…including you, Lane. I'm just wondering how is it you dragging your feet on asking him out. You and J.C. aren't exclusive and you always go after what you want. Not letting the General stop you still?"

She folded her arms and said crossly, "Hey, my father couldn't stop me from doing anything."

Jimmy cut her off and pointed to the air. There was the flash of a red cape. "He's here. Maybe you'll get your chance to annoy Dad today."

* * *

><p>They watch Superman land and join his colleagues. There were screams and shouts of his name from the press. He only gave them a brief nod. He still was very evasive when it came to giving sound bites and interviews. In fact, he had made it clear he was not going to be the pet project of any media house. He let his actions speak for him. He did not need a PR machine.<p>

He stepped up quietly behind the group. They were all listening to the speeches. The Secretary of Defense had just left the podium and had given the microphone to Steve Trevor. Waiting to follow him was Aquaman and the President of the Security Council of the UN.

"So what did I miss?" he asked softly.

Cyborg suddenly turned in surprise. "You came."

Flash looked pleased. "See, I knew he would come. You owe me ten bucks, Lantern."

Green Lantern folded his arms. "Yeah, yeah, you'll get your money. About time you show your face, Blue Boy. You missed nothing much. Trevor is doing his let's play nice speech but it's really cause he hearts the Amazon. Aquafresh goes up next."

Wonder Woman who was at the front of the group with Batman turned to frown at Green Lantern when she heard their whispering. "Hera, stop making noise…Oh."

Her brows rose in surprise to see Superman.

Batman simply nodded at him.

The speeches did not take long and the ground was broken to show where the teleporter would be built.

There was going to be the usual picture taking and handshaking and an adjournment inside the Visitor's Pavilion for refreshment before the team left to officially start construction. Lois and Jimmy got their chance thanks to Steve to get in with the handful of select media.

She was going to head straight for Superman when her father's gruff voice sounded, "I see you still can't help yourself..."

She rolled her eyes. "Good to see you too, Dad."

The General's eyes worked out her trajectory. "He's bad news, Lo."

"Oh, come on Dad. He saved my skin."

"Your skin would not need saving in the first place if the likes of him…them…were not here."

"Look we're not going to start that here. You all came to an agreement to work with them for the greater good."

"_They_ agreed. _I _am following orders."

She rolled her eyes pushed Jimmy forward. "Later, Dad. Come on, let's grab him before that floozy from the Herald with the double D cups does."

Jimmy teased. "Can't handle a little competition?"

She went up behind the six foot three frame of the Kryptonian and said, "Well, hello stranger."

The Kryptonian turned around."Miss Lane. Olsen. You're two get around, don't you?"

"Well, wherever there is a story worth telling we do," she replied smiling. "So can I ask you some questions?"

"What would you like to know?"

"We haven't seen you much this last month with these heroes during the meetings and there was speculation that you were not going to join them, I take it that is not the case now?"

"I am here, aren't I?'

"So you are officially with this Justice League?"

"Isn't that essentially the same question as before?"

Lois crinkled her brow. Boy, he was still as evasive as ever. "Okay. What do you think of your team?"

"What do I think?"

"Yes, sure. They are quite a colorful crowd. Do you see eye to eye? What are they like? You approve of the sea king as your leader?"

Before he could answer there was a loud crash. Everyone's eyes widened as something came flying across the room and crashed into the buffet table. It fell in an awkward heap.

The sound of Steve Trevor's reprimanding voice could be heard, "Diana! It's only a mascot! It's a member of staff for the Center to amuse kids when they come in."

She put her hands to her hips and scowled unconvinced. "A mascot? It sneaked up behind you and tried to put you into a vice."

"He was hugging me to take a picture. He's harmless."

"Harmless? Then why is it sneering?"

Steve sighed and looked to the heavens for patience and went to see if the man was okay. The Center staff were already helping him up and sitting him down. They helped him take off the head of his Majestic Eagle costume. He looked dazed and there was blood trickling out his nose.

"Did a truck hit me?" He groaned with pain as he tried to move his arm.

Superman, at one glance, said, "That's broken. His nose too."

Lois put her hand to her mouth. "Whoops."

Jimmy began to take pictures. "This is sick. Hehe. When you think nothing of interest is happening Wonder Woman saves the day."

General Lane could be heard hissing to Steve, "You'd best be sure he does not sue our asses off, Trevor. I told you to rein that girlfriend of yours in. She only causes incident after incident."

"She's just a bit impulsive. She did not know…Look, we need to get an ambulance."

Diana's face reddened a bit as she realized there was a human under the costume. "I did not know. I am sorry, sir. I thought you a threat." She tried to get close to touch him and the man stiffened and cried, "Keep her far from me!"

Steve said to her, "Diana, please. Step back."

Green Lantern guffawed. "This is sweet. I thought I was going to fall asleep for a minute."

Flash gave him a look. "Hey, this is no joke."

Cyborg folded his arms. "Ah, poor Diana. She's mortified."

Superman stepped up and said, "I can fly him to the hospital in no time. No need to call the EMTs."

Steve gave Superman a look of gratitude. "Thank you. But we can't send him alone and …"

"I'll stay with him and make the necessary calls and get him settled in."

Aquaman nodded approvingly at Superman. "That would be best."

Superman looked at the man. "May I?" The man nodded and very gently he was scooped up and flown out.

There was an awkward silence. The media continued to click away and roll cameras and the staff began to try to straighten the chairs and table and clean the food off the floor.

Aquaman wisely pronounced, "The League has a lot of work to do. I suggest we get to it."

Green Lantern murmured, "Thank god. Thought we'd never leave this group of stiff necks."

* * *

><p>The core module of the base was already built and ready for launch. It was able to fly itself, place itself in orbit and only needed Green Lantern and Cyborg going in to ensure it was stable and was powered up with solar panels and fuel cells and docking facilities were in order. The finished satellitestation would eventually sit in geosynchronous orbit some 22,300 miles above Earth.

The others went to the huge industrial hangers belonging to Wayne Tech Industries somewhere in the middle of New Mexico. Other modules were still being worked upon. When the modules were finished Superman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman would be able to transport them and help in the physical assembly of the construct. The Watchtower, as it was going to be called, would have a Monitor Womb, which simply was a state of the art communications set up, where members could monitor Earth for trouble; there would be training and simulation rooms, an armory, laboratory, infirmary, hangers for spacecraft, habitat areas, meeting rooms, a galley, and holding cells.

Wonder Woman was frowning at a television monitor while the others got into the technical side of things with the engineers and mechanics. The sod turning ceremony had made the news but it had been over shadowed by her faux pas and networks kept showing it over and over. It had become a bit of a joke to spoof as well. The comedians were putting Captain Trevor in place of the mascot and him and Wonder Woman as man and wife or as the Amazon nation versus the United States.

"So if you caught the news yesterday, you might have seen this scenario play out."

An actor dressed in military uniform was bent over the lap of a very buxom actress in a tacky looking Wonder Woman costume being paddled with the blade of a short sword.

"So do you submit to the Amazonian way?"

" Yes, yes! Hit me harder. Anything for boobs, bondage and the pursuit of a fight."

She barked at the television, "I never hit him! Amazons are not like that! Stop lying!"

A voice sounded behind her. "They can't hear you, you know."

She turned to see Superman behind her. She gave him an exasperated look. "I know that now. But what they are saying…! Such…such… lies!"

"It's satire."

"What?"

"Satire. Have you not read plays by Greek philosophers and writers? Socrates, Plato and Aristophanes? I am sure being Themysicran you have."

She stopped and frowned. "I have."

"It's the power of ridicule using exaggeration and irony. Nothing new. Don't pay any mind to it."

She looked at the screen with a guilty flush. "I do not care for myself but I think Steve is vexed with me. Again. I always seem to embarrass him and now he is the object of their jests."

"If it helps, every single one of us has been made the butt of jokes on these shows too."

"Really?"

"Sure. Even Aquaman and Batman. The fish and overgrown rodent jokes are endless. As for Trevor, he seemed fine when I talked to him. The injured gentleman has decided not to sue. I assured him you were, in fact, only trying to protect the Captain."

Diana let put a breath of relief. Cyborg has explained to her what suing meant and she knew she had caused quite a bit of chaos since she arrived in Man's world some months ago. She was trying her best to not act on impulse. It was just that it was part of her warrior's training to be alert and react to anything she deemed as a threat. Now she was learning with it came responsibilities her trainers never even taught her about.

"I…thank you. Gods, I am going to make a terrible Ambassador, aren't I?" She clenched her fingers. "I will be damned if my mother is right about this. She said I was too young and inexperienced."

It was the opening to ask her more. So tempting.

He studied her beautiful, mollified face and said woodenly, decision taken, "Excuse me. I have things to do..."

Like avoid her like the plague.

Diana watched him walk away. She blinked. How mercurial he was. One moment he was as considerate as could be and now he had suddenly walked off on her. Combined with her current emotions concerning Steve and seeing herself mocked on TV, for the first time in her life, she remarked, "Hera, men; what odd creatures they are. How does one begin to understand them much less live and work with them?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Three Months Later_

Diana, Wonder Woman, now Ambassador representing Themysciran interests in the world, stood and looked at the pile of correspondence on her desk and let out a groan.

"_More_?"

Her personal assistant, Claire Blake, a petite woman in her late thirties, gave her a smile of encouragement. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Hera, it takes patience to be an Ambassador," Diana sighed and sat down behind the sturdy, oak desk and began to sort though the dozens of letters. "Requests, petitions, and invitations. To advertize beauty products and female wear. To make public appearances. To take my clothes off for magazines. Fan mail asking to court me. Hate mail that say I will burn in hell. It is never ending. My mother would say she…what is the phrase here? She…_told me so_?"

"Yes, that's it." Miss Blake added apologetically, "There are dozens of e-mail as well."

Diana blew stray hair strands from her face and gestured to the telephone, her cell phone, the fax machine, lap top and printer. "So many appliances to get use to. I will try to get to them tonight."

Miss Blake gave her a sympathetic look. "I did suggest we get someone to open them for you like we did with the packages."

They had long decided any gifts, depending what they were, would be discarded or collected for charity.

Diana replied, "I know but I really would rather do this myself. At least in and among some of the silliness I get people who are very kind and sincere. I like reading those and sending them a little note."

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"I would love a milkshake. At least now I have a fair idea what to expect and do with the unsavory letters."

Miss Blake smiled as Diana gestured to the shredder. It certainly was well used. The first time Diana got hate mail she had launched herself into the air to find the person who had called her mother and sisters heathens and that they had no right to walk God's good earth and pollute the air and should be burnt like the witches. She had no address to go to but she concluded that the post office that it had been processed in was the place she could go to find the culprit. Suffice to say she cause another public incident by stomping into a small town in the mid west, sword in hand, calling for the satisfaction and scaring the small population. It took Steve to intervene again and, of course, the media had a field day.

Steve had sat her down and explained to her that as a public figure, she was now going to be in the limelight and it was just going to be something she had to learn to deal with. She would get detractors and admirers alike and unless they were an actual threat to public safety, it was best to ignore the horrible ones.

"_Because if you keep doing this, Diana, what you're attempting to do will be made fun of."_

"_I know I am causing a lot of trouble. But I am not stupid, Steve. I never make the same mistakes twice. I just did not know. Now I do. I am trying my best to understand your culture and rituals and there is so much to absorb."_

"_I never said you were stupid and I know you're trying. But think before you act, Diana; that's all I am asking of you. It bugs me when they gossip and ridicule you. I care about you, not what they think."_

"_That is kind of you, Steve. I will never forget how you have defended me and been my friend."_

"_A friend, huh? That's all?"_

"_We Amazons consider friendship and loyalty more precious than anything else. It is the highest position one can achieve in the eyes of my people. What more can one want?"_

"_Oh…nothing, I guess. At least it's better than being compared to your mother."_

Now weeks later, Diana was quite used to the routine. As Miss Blake left to order her milkshake from the Embassy kitchen, Diana got down to her task. When the PA returned the Amazon was shaking her head in disgust and confusion.

"What?" asked Miss Blake.

Diana produced a picture of a plump and hairy gentleman in yellow swim trunks with an accompanying note. "He says he wants to romp in my strawberry patch. Themyscira does not cultivate them and if we did, he would be the last one I allow on our lands. His form is lacking in many ways than one and he looks as old as General Lane. Why would he send me a picture of himself if he wanted fruit? He does not look as if he is suffering from surfeit."

Miss Blake coughed. "Your Highness, strawberry patch is another euphemism for womanhood. Just like those others you heard…"

Diana's brow quirked. "Like coochie and beaver?"

The woman nodded, trying not to laugh. "Yes."

Diana exclaimed, "By Pan's braided beard, you mean he wants to…?"

"Yes."

She shoved the picture and note in the shredder. "Gods, he better count himself lucky I promised Steve I would think before I act. I would have cleaved his …berries."

Miss Blake grinned. "You're learning fast. But you know we don't allow castration …though some of these wack-jobs might deserve it." She gave her the milkshake. "Here you are. It's strawberry."

Diana looked at her and suddenly they both chortled with laughter.

After they had stopped laughing Miss Blake reminded her, "You remember the ribbon cutting ceremony for the Watchtower is tomorrow?"

"Oh yes. I have not forgotten."

"Captain Trevor will be accompanying you."

"We will finally be able to operate as a unit and show the public we are on their side. I admit I am very eager to be a part of this."

Miss Blake titled her head at her. "What is it like being with those heroes? As a lone woman, I mean?"

"They squabble a lot…Well, not all of them. Superman is rather aloof."

"Really? I never imagined him as unfriendly."

"No, no…He's polite and helpful but he does not talk much. He speaks when spoken to and even offers his opinion but he is not as gregarious as say Green Lantern or as commanding as Aquaman. Why, those days I worked with him on the Watchtower, if he said ten words to me it was plenty. He seemed focused on doing his job more than anything. He is very efficient."

Miss Blake commented, "He is very handsome. Nice eyes."

"Is he? I suppose he is a physically good specimen of masculinity. Indeed they _all_ are." Diana casually picked up another letter and began to read it. "They are no different to my sisters. Each has his own manner. Some more tolerable than others. Cyborg and Flash are the best behaved, I would say. I get on well with Victor. He is the youngest of our group and very smart and a little sad at times. I think he must have some issues with his father as I have with my mother. Green Lantern, Batman and Aquaman are very opinionated but they are good at what they do and when it comes to getting a task done…they do it."

Miss Blake shook her head. It was no surprise to her. After all, the very good looking and sexy Captain Trevor often visited and the majority of female staff members would smile or sigh but Diana still seemed totally oblivious to his charms.

"Well, I have to get back to my desk. If you need anything, just call."

Diana smiled. "Yes, thank you, Claire."

Diana dropped the request for an interview from a prominent fashion magazine and picked up an invite from a women's group to attend a fund raiser. She was reading it when she suddenly looked up from the letter, titled her head thoughtfully and admitted, "They are nice eyes."

* * *

><p>Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Flash gathered on the Ellipse where a main teleporter had been built. It was a circular covered platform with six smaller individual pads. It was guarded by armed robotic sentinels. It was the official port of entry, for now, on US soil. The League had decided more teleporters would be added once they identified strategic locations around the world.<p>

As it was for the ground breaking ceremony, the ribbon cutting drew crowds, media and officials. The plan was to allow only a selected group of people on board the Watchtower and even then it would only be certain areas authorized by the League.

The group included the Chair of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the Chairman of the United Nations Security Council, Captain Trevor and one representative each of local and international press. No video cameras were to be allowed on the satellite.

The ceremony ran fairly smoothly. Aquaman gave a brief speech on the role of the Justice League and asked for mutual respect, cooperation and tolerance. There still was a section of protestors behind the barriers that was not happy with the idea and the heroes themselves. They chanted while the ribbon was cut but an awed silence fell over the audience when the visitors stepped on the teleporter and vanished with the heroes to the Watchtower.

Waiting to receive them were Cyborg, Batman and Green Lantern.

As they stepped down onto the main control room which boasted the observation deck, Monitor Womb and conference room, Aquaman said, "This is the possibly the largest chamber, barring the hanger. Here we will monitor the Earth for signs of attack and natural disasters. We have been fortunate to access off world technology from Oa and Superman's dead planet, Krypton, to allow us to monitor off world threats and create devices like our teleporters."

Green Lantern's smile grew when one of the journalists, who happened to be a very attractive woman, asked, "I understand you accessed technology to allow you to move across space at great speeds. This would revolutionize space travel."

He stepped forward and took her hand. "I might be the better person to ask about space travel. Aquaman is better at nautical questions. Green Lantern. Charmed."

Flash rolled his eyes. "Oh boy."

Aquaman narrowed his eyes at him but said, "Go head. Tell them how the hyper-drives work."

Green Lantern cleared his throat. "Well, it's er..not so much we travel faster…we jump from point to point…like …you know…Imagine the space like an apple…instead of going around it…we can create a tunnel or hole to bore through like…like a worm…"

Aquaman added dryly, "Distances in hyperspace may be smaller in relation to real space. It provides a shortcut between two points in real space, thus effectively increasing the ship's speed by reducing distance travelled rather than time taken. The only disadvantage is when you jump you lose communication until you appear in real space time."

"I see," conceded the journalist. "Yes, that could be a disadvantage."

"Unless you can fly in space itself at great speeds. Which I can do by the way," added Green Lantern. "Power ring and all that."

The journalist smiled.

The Chair of the Joint Chiefs asked a little gravely, "It is rumored you are building space craft. With such a fleet you could be a force to be reckoned with."

Aquman answered, "It is a very expensive exercise, General. For now we only have one craft we are working on. It's highly unlikely you will be seeing a Justice League fleet anytime soon."

The Chair of the Security Council asked, "Will you be willing to share any of this technology?"

"That is something that we can discuss."

As they talked, Wonder Woman frowned and looked around. She went to Cyborg who was standing near the Monitor Womb. "Where is Superman?"

"He's not here, Diana."

"Didn't he say he would be part of this?"

Batman said behind her, "He is on our reserve list."

She turned. "What?"

"He says to call him if we need him."

"But why…?"

Cyborg began, "He says he has th…"

Wonder Woman interrupted dryly, "Things to do. Yes. He uses that excuse a lot."

Batman commented, "Well it's not exactly an excuse. Didn't you see him on television today?"

She folded her arms and frowned pensively. "I know. I know he does a lot. But surely it is better for us to be as a cohesive unit? If our enemies know who we count among our soldiers, then they would be less intent on mischief. He is one of the most powerful here. Armies trembled when they heard Achilles was on the other side of the battlefield."

Batman said, "Achilles was arrogant and impulsive. That war was men fighting for power. What we are doing here is defending those who cannot defend themselves. Not conquering. But I get your point. He thinks because he is an alien, he might be in the way of us building up trust."

She uttered, "How nonsensical! They are not that enthused about me either but that does not stop me from trying to earn their trust and working alongside you."

Cyborg coughed. "Mhhg."

She turned and gave him a sharp look. "Yes, Victor, is something stuck in your throat?"

Cyborg replied, "Well, it's not as if he has an Embassy and someone in the government who is sweet on him acting as his propaganda machine."

"What? No one is sweet on me…Who?"

"Come on, Diana, you are not that clueless? Flyboy there…No, not the skirt chaser with the power ring. Blondie. He looks at you soulfully. How can you not see it?"

Diana flushed and looked at Steve a little taken aback. "Steve? You jest…"

"No joke. And don't be shocked, you're hot. Now, as we were saying, Superman doesn't have the advantages you have. Hell, Batman, didn't you say he was working from an old, abandoned printing press?"

Batman nodded. "Last I knew. But that was months ago. Who knows if he's still there."

"See, he doesn't have personal assistants and a rich mom and a title like you. He's always been alone. He was chased by the government and police for months when he first appeared. And all he wanted to do was help. You had Trevor baby sitting you. Why should he really want to suddenly work and follow rules and protocol?"

She folded her arms and said softly, "I never thought of it that way."

Batman said, as he moved away, "Take it from me, it's best to leave him to make his own decisions. If he wants to join us there is a chair waiting for him in the conference room. I've told him that."

Cyborg then leaned across to her. There was a teasing smile on his face. "So what are you going to do about, Blondie?"

Diana blinked. "I…what should I do? I am not sure, I should…He is my liaison…"

"If you like him, go for it. Hell I guarantee he won't be refusing you."

"Well, I like him but…"

"But?"

Diana shook her head. "I will have to ponder upon it. I have never really…"

Cyborg looked at her a little surprised. "Really? Hey, you know…I'm sorry…I didn't think…You might be into girls…I mean…" He blushed, although it was hard to see with the hardware on his face.

Diana suddenly laughed. "Girls?"

"Yeah, you live in an island with women so…"

"Therefore that makes me a lesbian? By that logic all people who grow up in homes where they are surrounded by male/female relationships should never be lesbian or homosexual. For that matter how can monks and priestesses remain celibate? True some of my sisters have grown to love each other but many are celibate as well. And my sisters are like family. I grew up as a baby around them. They fed and washed me, changed my diapers, played with me, watched over me, mentored me…How could they look upon me or I them as an object of sexual desire?"

"But…you said you're about twenty three years so…you never?"

She confessed, "I kissed a merboy if that counts when I was fifteen and a satyr tried to ambush and kiss me in the mystical areas when I was your age. Mother was not pleased when she found out I was sneaking out to sea and banned me and I nearly castrated the satyr. But I was very lonely at times. It is hard growing up and realizing you feel things that your mother and sisters could not understand and then having these abilities…I retreated in books and my training. I like Steve. I like him more than any other man I know but then I do not know many other men that well…so…it is a little confusing."

"Yeah…I know how that feels. Football and books helped me out a lot."

She patted his arm. "I just thought we all had so much more in common than not and perhaps Superman would appreciate that. That for the first time…none of us feel that alone. I guess I was wrong. I think Arthur is going to bring them over to the Monitor Womb. It is your turn to show your expertise."

"Yeah…Look, Diana, life is too short. I'm just eighteen and if it wasn't for my Dad and damn Darkseid, I'd be dead. Look at me now. A bucket of bolts. Lord, knows if I can even function normally. You go for it if you feel like it."

* * *

><p>Diana waited to speak until she returned with Steve back in Washington. A limousine waited for them. She hesitated for a moment when it pulled up alongside the curb.<p>

Steve gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

She studied the vehicle. It was not that she needed it. It was mainly so Steve or anyone accompanying her had transport. She could very well fly herself. She thought of another hero in an old printing press. She resolved to fly herself if she had no need of the vehicle.

"Yes."

He opened the door for her and they got in. He sat opposite her. It was a task for him to try to keep his eyes on her face. Her long legs were always distracting.

He said casually, "That went well. I think if we keep chipping away, then the people will slowly but surely come around. Jesus, that Green Lantern. What a manwhore that one is. Did you know I stumbled upon him in the bathroom kissing that journalist?"

Diana looked up. "Really? Hera, they just met!"

He leaned over to grab a bottle of water out of the cooler. "Well, he works fast. And fame is a potent aphrodisiac. It's like money or power. People succumb to it. But then I hear many ladies say they find the Green Lantern attractive in his costume. It's no different to this uniform…girls just like it. You want some water?'

"No, thank you. You had many girls falling for you and your uniform?"

"Sure and I had a good time back in the day. I don't do that sort of thing anymore. Lantern is a man in his twenties. He'll sow his wild oats. I'm nearly thirty five; one has to slow down eventually. Besides there's only so long a man can do that kind of thing. You look more for quality than quantity as you get older." He cracked open the bottle.

"So what makes a woman attractive to you now, Steve?" She titled her head at him.

He gave her a surprised look but said, "Well, there has to be some physical chemistry…but I like my ladies brave and feisty…well versed on numerous subject…who like to laugh and enjoys life. It helps if they have an understanding about what I do. It's hard to pin point, really. I 've met one or two women like that in my life and it still did not work out. I guess, I…we were not in the same place."

"But that would not stop you from pursuing other women?"

"No. It's the way you meet your match they say. You can only try to see if you will work. If you don't, well, you chuck it down to experience and move on." He lifted the bottle to his lips.

Diana remarked, "That sounds very sensible. Would you like to court me, Steve?"

He choked. "What?"

Diana said calmly, "The others say you have the "hots" for me. Would you say they are correct?"

He wiped his lips and put the bottle down. "Wow, you sure know how to ambush a guy. Well…this is weird. Yeah…they are correct. You are a very beautiful young woman."

"Well, I think I would not mind you court me. You are very comely and I like you."

"Diana, look…I'm not sure if…"

"You don't want to?" She looked perplexed now.

"I'm way older than you and…"

"One would think you were centuries older than me. It is only twelve years."

"It's old enough for you to call me your mother."

She smiled. "Oh. Well, you do act like my mother at times. But you introduced me to rock and roll and my mother would call that music that belongs in the bowels of Tartarus. And you did promise to take to me to see that movie about the funny little dwarves and wizards. It can be our first date."

He gave her an amused look. "You make it very hard, Diana, for a man to refuse you anything. If there is any man capable of doing that, he should be classified as insane or infinitely stupid. Fine, a date you have. But we won't do this locally. Paps will be everywhere. Maybe we could take my car and drive down to Maryland and take it in there."

Diana smiled but her eyes flickered pensively at his words.

* * *

><p>Clark Kent was at his desk when he saw Lois hurry in with a newspaper and a scowl on her face.<p>

"I can't believe it! How did the Star get this exclusive? How the hell did Heather Kelly pull this coup?"

Clark looked up. "What has Heather done to you now?"

She threw the paper in front of him. It was a picture of Steve Trevor and Wonder Woman walking out a small diner together in Maryland. Both were in civilian clothes and they looked a little startled to be snapped.

The headline read: **Government Liaison romances Wonder Woman**

"How did she get wind of that?"

He studied the page. "Heather has good contacts."

Lois sniffed. "We all do. I have my ears to the ground all the time and I _know_ Trevor and I know people in the military. How did I miss this? I'm surprised she got this one over you too. You're losing your edge Clark if you have your ex out-scooping you."

"Hey, she out-scooped you too and she's not my "ex"."

"You dated her!"

"Four dates. Two of those were work related."

"Why didn't you continue dating her?"

He shrugged. "No reason. Just didn't seem to work." He couldn't add that he had nearly gotten her killed as well. He had not turned up when he should have as Clark and she went alone to cover a story and got in the line of fire between two mobster gangs.

"Well, the Paps are going to go crazy for this story. It's like a fairytale. Well, maybe a Lifetime channel movie. Our national hero falling for the beautiful exotic princess. When will the royal wedding be?"

Clark's added ironically, "Don't forget this one can toss a tank and cleave the heads off parademons."

"Aren't you impressed by her, Clark?" Lois teased. "Most men are. Jimmy has her as his screen saver. Matt's got her on his mug. Even Perry has her on his key ring."

He handed the paper to her. "She's born with a golden spoon. I wonder if she were half a head shorter, a little plainer and not wearing the outfit if Captain Trevor would be as willing to be her liaison?'

"Ouch. I suddenly sense something scathing coming from your blog tonight."

Clark got up and took up his bag and jacket. "Excuse me, Lois. I have real people to see and leads to follow up. Not interested in fairy tales or royal weddings."

"Aww, you wet blanket, Kent. It's like Disney magic. You'll get all warm and fuzzy inside."

"I hate magic."

* * *

><p>"What has this Clark Kent got against you?"<p>

It was the question put to her by her Press Secretary, a plump, middle aged man with glasses called William Moulton.

Diana was skimming the speech she had been working on and asked absently, "Who is Clark Kent and why should he have anything against me?"

"He is one of the most popular bloggers around." When she raised a brow, the man explained, "He is a journalist with the Daily Planet but in his free time he writes a column and it's on the internet. He's known for his very cutting articles. Many say he's a genius, witty and controversial. Others think he's just a trouble maker."

Diana mused, "So I am assuming he said something against me?"

Miss Blake came in and put down her morning coffee and breakfast bagel sandwich.

She smiled. "Thank you, Claire."

Moulton said, "He wrote his thoughts about your mission as Ambassador and even commented on how ridiculous the press are being to cover your and the Captain's relationship. It's been tweeted, and linked up to all the popular social networking sites." He opened up his lap top, pulled up the article and turned the screen to her. "See?"

Diana skimmed the article. She colored a little but shrugged. "So he's taking a dig at me and ridiculing the way the press are obsessing over Steve and me. It's no worse than what other people have said. In fact, he's right. The media are taking this to inane levels. Steve and I have only been courting for a couple of weeks…all this talk of weddings and TV and book deals are stupid. Why should I bother with this?"

"He has the pulse of the young adult readership: the 18 to 35 year olds. If they think you're a joke, or headline seeker then they won't take what you want to do seriously. We know we are struggling with the older, more traditional age groups…our hope was to win over this demographic. The youth are the future."

Diana crinkled her nose. "I agree but this is _one_ article. And I am sure Mr Kent has other important matters to attend."

She cast her eye upon his other articles. There were several that caught her eyes. Some were political in nature and even critical of the government and some of the bigger business conglomerates who he deemed as corrupt. Kent seemed to be a strong advocate for the landless, small business, the fight against poverty and all manner of discrimination, animal rights, press freedom, transparency and equal opportunities. She looked to see if she could see a photograph of him but there was none. His blog's name was simply titled ACTION and had an image of hands breaking chains. She was a little intrigued and resolved to read some of his articles when she had some time. For now she shrugged and said, "We cannot worry what everyone says. You told me that."

Mr Moulton nodded, "Yes, and you can blaze a trail for yourself too, your Highness, and show these upstart young reporters an Amazon Princess can fight for peace, equality and justice as well. That you are not only about fighting or making headlines for your looks or who you date."

"I will," she promised.

* * *

><p>Princess Diana landed at the gate of the military facility where Steve lived and worked. It was located some ten miles from her Embassy. The guards smiled and raised the barrier when they saw her. They were accustomed to her; after all she had stayed with them on the compound for weeks and she was now dating their Captain.<p>

It was the weekend and the main offices were closed. Steve stayed in one of th housing units designated for officers. He had said to her they would go driving down the coast today. She had decided to fly out an hour early and bring him breakfast as a show of appreciation for his kindness to her. She had gone to the same bagel shop where Claire got her breakfast sandwiches. She headed towards his unit. She had barely reached it when she encountered a young lieutenant who informed her that the Captain was in the gym.

Diana made her way to the gym, still holding the bag in her hand, and when she entered the laughter and buzzing inside died down. Only the music could be heard playing as she walked in. It was not that the men did not know her. It was because she was dressed in a pretty, white, summer dress and laced up espadrilles. She had dispensed with her accessories but still wore her bracelets. She looked softer and very feminine.

"Wow."

"Pretty as a picture."

"Zipper, you bastard."

Steve, who was hitting a punching bag in the corner, turned to see what his colleagues were looking at.

He smiled as he watched her approached. She paused briefly to speak to some of the men she knew. It was a paradox that as awkward as she was to finding her feet, she had so much poise and confidence. Nothing really fazed her.

He undid his gloves and picked up his water bottle to take a swig. When she reached him, he was wiping his chest and sweaty face. Diana had never seen him topless before and she had to admit he was a fine specimen of a man too. He was all lean and defined muscles.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," he said.

"Good morning. I hope you do not mind me coming early but I brought you breakfast. Bagels, cream cheese and smoked ham."

He dropped his towel. "There is not a man in here that is not envying me now. Thanks, Diana. That sounds good."

"I wanted to get coffee but it would have gotten cold on the flight here."

"It's okay. I can brew us some. We can have this at my place. Come on."

They walked back to his unit and once there he put some coffee to brew and left her to shower and change his clothes. It was the second time she had visited this place. The first was when he had brought her from Themyscira and given her his bed and fed her. Steve had been kind to her and very protective of her and Diana valued that. She owed him her gratitude and loyalty.

She stood before the entertainment unit and took down a picture of him when he first got his wings. She muttered, "He is a good friend…Gods, Diana, get it right…He is courting you…He is now your_… boyfriend_. An odd expression for a lover: _boyfriend_…but according to Claire, to be a lover one has to lie together. And we've not done that…so…_courting man-friend_ would be a better expression, surely?"

"Talking to your self, Princess?"

Diana spun around and colored. Steve was coming out his room. "I was just looking at your picture. You were very young here."

He took the frame from her and said wryly, "Like you are now. Seems almost a lifetime ago. Come on, coffee is ready."

She watched him put it back on the shelf. Like her he was in civilian clothes and she had to admit he always looked finished. He was incurably neat. Nothing was out of place on him. From his clean haircut to his well pressed pants, and his wrinkle free shirt to his highly polished shoes. His apartment was similar. Clean and everything packed with a linear and mathematical precision. Diana appreciated his discipline but Amazons, as strict as they were about training, did have a rustic earthiness to them. They could be very carefree and enjoyed celebrating life.

Although she was a royal by birth, her sisters were not her servants. They were her family. While they helped look after her, they also ensured she knew how to take care of herself. She now had people to cater to her needs at the Embassy but she did take a certain pride in doing what she could for herself.

Steve often still felt she could not do certain things for herself. Like driving. He still would not allow her behind the wheel of his car even though she was sure she could master driving. And cooking. He would not let her near the kitchen after she had nearly blown up his toaster and microwave that first night she spent in man's world.

She followed him to the kitchen. He poured them both coffee and they sat down near the breakfast bar and had their breakfast. They chatted about her week and the League.

Steve said, "I keep getting asked why Superman is not with you. Has he ever worked with you since the Watchtower came on-line?"

"A couple of times, with Flash and Batman. But separate instances. He assisted Flash with forest fires and Batman with an Injustice Gang."

"He's not helping his case, you know, by being so standoffish. His detractors might warm to him if they got to know him a little better."

Diana replied, "I barely see him and if I do, he hardly sticks around to say more than a handful of sentences. He seems to get along best with Batman."

"General Lane keeps lobbying against him behind the scenes and you know that will affect all of you. I don't want them to turn around one day and declare the Justice League public enemy number one."

"That will not happen unless we betray our mandate and Arthur is very clear on that. I do not understand why this General Lane is so antagonistic."

"I think it's more to do with Lois."

"Your friend Lois Lane?"

"Yeah. General Lane thinks she might be infatuated with Superman. When he first came on the scene he was something extraordinary and he made fools of the police and military on many occasions. There is nothing worse for Lane's pride than to know that the alien who led his forces on a merry dance could become his daughter's main squeeze. I know Lois says she is not romantically interested in anyone…but I think part of her does dig the Blue Suit."

"And does Superman "dig" her?"

"He's an enigma that one. Who knows? I do know dozens of women have threatened to throw themselves off buildings so he could save them."

Diana frowned. "How utterly idiotic. Have they no pride?"

Steve laughed and reached over to touch her hand. "I'd threatened to toss myself for you."

"You would not."

"Hey, when a guy is in love he…Oh crap…." He suddenly pulled up short when he saw the stunned look in her blue eyes.

Diana colored a little. "In _love_?" Diana stood up abruptly. "Gods…I am sorry…I did not expect …_Love_?"

"Diana…" He came around to her chair and turned her to face him. "I'm sorry. It just came tumbling out. Yeah, I guess I am in love with you. Since the first day I fell on your island and saw your face. I tried to put this in perspective. Said it was just me being a man. You're beautiful and desirable…why wouldn't one want that? But long after we returned…and the more I got to know you…I found myself wanting to be near you…You keep popping into my head anytime…"

"Really? That must be inconvenient."

He had to laugh at that. "I kept saying you were too young and when you asked me if I wanted to date you, I was stunned. But how could I resist that? I know it might be too soon for you and I don't want to scare you away. I'm not here to pressure you to feel anything for me.

She looked up at him and said softly, "Steve, I am honored you would feel this for me. Love is a precious thing. But love between man and woman is new to me."

He took her hands. "Whatever time you need…"

She smiled a little wryly. "A friend said to me that to find out if something works one needs to try. I find you are attractive to look at and I enjoy your company and I care for you …I think if I am to try with a man…it would be you."

Steve's eyes flickered a little with some uncertainty. "Diana, I don't want you to do this by default I…"

She put a finger to his lips. "I trust you. Now, would you like to kiss me? I think men and women do that to seal their relationship?"

Her lips were lifted to his and he let out a groan. They were full, rose pink and glistening and Steve captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hera, that was interesting," she noted when he raised his head after a few minutes of exploring her sweet mouth. She licked her lips as if tasting what he had left on hers. "It is much better than the merboy and satyr. I think I need a little practice. I almost grazed your tongue."

Steve drew her close and wrapped his arms around her. " Actually, that was kind of the objective."

"Ah, I see."

* * *

><p>Superman was on patrol. It was one of those things he did every night before retiring. He took a turn around the globe just to make sure there was nothing that needed his attention. Tonight all seemed okay. He only had to plug a volcano in the Pacific and stop a runaway train in Japan. Otherwise everything could be handled by emergency services.<p>

He descended into Metropolis towards his apartment and, as was his habit, his super hearing was tuned into the city, sweeping the entire area in micro seconds, listening for anything that required his attention. His ears picked up the sound of an alarm. He tuned into it and realized it was coming from the Met National Bank

He landed before the entrance and used his super vision. He frowned as he saw two security guards lying unconscious on the floor in the main atrium. He entered the smashed doors and was about to scan the vaults when out of nowhere an energy blast fired at him and sent him smashing into the wall and tumbling out onto the street.

He landed heavily onto a car and set off the alarms of several others. He sat up and winced. "What the?"

His eye caught something zooming towards him and his eyes processed it swiftly. It was a flying motorbike with guns and a canon on its side-frame. He managed to get details of a shield at the front with painted on flames and some sort of strange looking alien skull. The rider somersaulted off the bike, which stayed hovering, and landed on the top of a truck that was parked just in front of the car. The roof of the truck groaned and creaked as the force of heavy black boots caused the tires to suddenly flatten and windshield to shatter.

"Ah, I figured that would bring you out."

Superman peeled himself off the car and looked at the powerfully built, seven foot man with bluish skin and red pupil-less eyes. He instantly recognized alien physiology. What kind exactly he was not too sure. But the man was swinging the end of a chain that had a gutting hook and casually pulling on a cigar. His hair was long and black and braided and he wore black trousers, a jerkin with no under shirt, and a broad belt with a skull on the buckle that matched his ride.

"I heard there was a Kryptonian alive. I just never believed it until I heard talk of it in that dingy gambling den in Imsk. Seems they were right."

Superman floated upright. His fingers clenched and he hissed, "Who the hell are you? And what do you want?"

"Name's Lobo. Master Frag. The Main Man. Mister Machete. Best Bounty Hunter in the entire universe. You might have heard of me. No? Well, on this primordial rock, what does one expect? You are Kal-El of Krypton. Son of one of the leading minds on Krypton, before it imploded upon itself. Your race evolved under a red sun but your body feeds off the energy of the yellow one in this galaxy, giving you extra ordinary abilities. You have great strength, invulnerability, power of flight, a kind of heat vision, enhanced senses…Oh yes, I made sure to do my homework on you." He put the cigar between his teeth and said, "It's nothing personal, it's all business."

The hook was sent spinning at him and Superman had to jerk out of the way. Lobo leaped after him and fired something out of the heavy guard on one of his wrists. It was a kind of toxin. Superman felt his eyes tingle slightly but he was able to inhale the gas and spit it miles away.

"Hmmm, a waste of fragging tender that was," remarked Lobo as he aimed his other wrist. "Blasted Vragian said it would work. I'll gut him when I see him."

Superman saw a net coming at him and he estimated its trajectory and caught it with his hands. He hurled it back at the bounty hunter. Lobo cursed and dived out of the way. The net fizzled as it hit a bus shelter and the bus shelter exploded. Lobo felt something grab him from behind and drag him into the air by the scruff of his neck

Superman hissed, "I don't know what a bounty hunter would want with me, but you are not going to get me that easy."

Lobo could feel them going higher in to the air. He emitted a strange sound and the hover bike suddenly zoomed towards them.

The canon fired at Superman and it knocked him sideways. His lost his hold on Lobo and tumbled to the ground. He smashed into the concrete pavement and carved a gaping hole.

Lobo would have fallen to the ground too but his bike caught him seconds before he hit the tarmac. He let out a curse; pressed down on the accelerator and zoomed towards his quarry. He began to twirl the gutting hook like a lasso.

Superman saw it coming and blurred out of the way as it bit into the street. His let out his freezing breath and it froze mid-air and fell with a heavy clunk.

Lobo muttered, "Crafty bastich."

He fired the canon and guns together. Superman picked up the truck and hurled it at him. He let out an expletive and had to take evasive action.

By now a crowd was beginning to gather and police sirens could be heard. A news camera arrived on the scene just in time to see, Superman launch himself at the alien and tackle him off the bike and to the ground.

He raised his fist and smashed it into Lobo's face. The cigar went flying and Lobo slammed into a wall.

Before he could follow up with another punch, Lobo ducked swiftly. The wall behind him shattered and Lobo elbowed him in the throat.

"No one hits the Big Bo twice in the face. Let's see how you deal hand to hand, pretty boy."

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman left the galley bearing a tray with three mugs. She was on call tonight with Flash and Batman; the latter was doing Monitor Duty. She walked into Main Control and headed toward the Monitor Womb. "I made us some coffee, Batman. The third cup is for Flash. Where is he?"<p>

"Just sent him out. Flooding in Australia."

"Oh. Well, you can have it if you want it…I…" She looked up. "Hera, what is going on there?"

On one of the monitors she could see images of what looked like two figures fighting in a city street. The images at times were fuzzy and jerky and she could hear a breathless voice trying to commentate. Batman's fingers tapped across the keyboards swiftly and he was able to home in on a clearer view of the fight by linking up to one of the blimps that floated above Metropolis for sporting events.

Diana put down the tray and her eyes widened a little as she recognized the red cape. "Gods, is that Superman?"

Batman nodded. "Yes."

"That's Metropolis?"

"Yes."

"Who is...?"

"I was trying to work that one since the news broke. I can't find any match in our data bank. A seven foot, blue skinned, dread locked alien riding some sort of hover bike is not something anyone would forget if they met him. I'm guessing no one…neither Lantern nor Superman ever came across him."

Diana grimaced as she saw the two crashed into a building. "Maybe I should go and…"

Batman interjected, "I already asked him. He said he can handle it."

Diana crossed her arms and frowned as she watched the blue skinned alien break a steel lamp post over Superman's head. "I am sure he can, but the _damage_, Batman. Together we can end the battle faster and minimize _damage_."

Batman seemed to consider her words. He pressed a button. "Superman, I have Wonder Woman on stand by. I'm sending her in as back-up."

"No. I don't need her help. I'm fine. I've got this."

Wonder Woman frowned and leaned over Batman's shoulder and said loudly to the panel, "Do not be proud, Superman. I can help you minimize causalities and property damage."

"I said, I have this," he replied coolly.

Diana put her hands on her hips and uttered, "What a…a…stubborn man!"

They watched him tear off a large neon sign and smash it into the blue skinned alien. Superman used his heat vision to slice the chain and gutting hook into two and was about to wrap the chain around his neck.

* * *

><p>Lobo cursed as he saw his precious hook and chain sliced into two. The Kryptonian was about to wrap the chain around his neck.<p>

"Frag, are you going to kill me?"

"No, just cut your air off you so you pass out," Superman returned brusquely and began to pull him upwards.

Lobo spluttered and grasped the chain and he tried to resist the pull of Superman's powerful hands. He could sense he was about to lose this encounter. His toes were off the floor and feet dangling. The Kryptonian was no push over. He had matched brute force with brute force. The Main Man had one more tactic up his sleeve. It was even more expensive than the toxin he had purchased. It had cost him a month's work of bounties. But bringing in the Krptonian was guaranteed to fill his purse ten times over. He had researched his quarry in order to find a weakness to exploit. It was not easy since there was not much he could find about the race. It had taken some consultation and bribery but a brilliant Psionian had managed to recreate something for him.

His free hand now groped for it. It was now or never. He had only one chance to use it and it was not guaranteed to work for long. In fact, it was only going to be a mere burst. But hopefully it would be enough to inflict some damage.

Superman saw his hand move and produce a small, metal orb and he clicked the top with a thumb. A flash of blinding red light enveloped them. Superman let out a groan and Lobo suddenly felt very heavy.

He let go of the chain and the alien and plummeted to the ground. He hit the ground hard and his lip split and his knees were grazed. He winced and attempted to rise.

"What the…?" He could not fly!

Lobo stood up and sneered, "Red sun radiation. Very difficult to replicate. Very, very expensive. Very unstable if harnessed in anything bigger." He dug into his pocket and produced a cigar and lit it up. "I see you are bleeding. Seems it has done its job."

Superman saw a black boot come at him and he ducked and rolled to avoid it. He managed to do this a couple of times and Lobo frowned. "Hmm, good reflexes. But then you are not human. Even under a red sun with the right training you'd be quite an opponent."

Lobo took a little run up and kicked him hard in the gut.

It had been a while since Superman felt pain like that. He swore he heard a rib crack. He bit back the groan but still tried to rise.

Lobo whistled to his bike and it flew in quickly. He picked an electrical, spiked mace and said, "Now, I'm not supposed to damage you too much. Mongol does not like slaves coming to him half dead but the radiation will not last long. You will start to heal up the minute it wears off. The Psionian thinks it might just be ten minutes. So I have time to have some fun with you before I truss you up on the War Hog and put you in restraints."

Superman rose to his feet only to let out an agonizing cry of pain and fall back down as the mace connected with his back and then knees.

* * *

><p>When he got kicked in the ribs, Wonder Woman snarled, "I am going in!"<p>

* * *

><p>Lobo chortled in glee as he used the mace to send an electrical shock though his victim's nervous system. "It's a great weapon. So versatile. Next to my gutting hook, I love it. You broke my gutting hook though. No one breaks the Main Man's hook!"<p>

Lobo spent the next couple of minutes bruising and burning his body. He was about to use his hook on his face when a blade caught the hook and sent it spinning from his grasp. Lobo's eyes widened as he faced a tall, dark haired female in a red and dark blue uniform and silver accessories.

She looked infuriated and was shouting at him. "_Desist_!" She put the point of the sword at his throat.

"Who the frag are you?" he uttered. "Not another Kryptonian? I thought he was the only one? Well, if you must interfere, I will take you. I am sure Mongol needs female gladiators…or harlots…You will do. Come here, spite-fire!"

She snapped, "I am an Amazon and you will not touch me!" She gracefully but swiftly pivoted out of his grasp, whipped her leg up and smacked him in the jaw with her foot.

His cigar went flying again and his jaw snapped to the side. He growled, "Okay, that is getting old. So, you can hit hard. Amazon, you say? I will have to do some research on you. But for now, if you play nice and I might reconsider and even keep you for myself."

She said icily, hovering off the floor, "What conceit. You will keep no one."

She came at him and fired a punch that took him off guard. He went flying across the street and fell into a fountain with a crash, emptying half the water.

He shook his hair out of his face. "You are feisty. I like 'em like that."

For the next few minutes they engaged in battle. Lobo pulled out his guns and fired at her and she deflected them with her bracelets. She undid her lasso and hurled it at him. He felt it tightened around him and she swung him around and around. When she let him go he slammed against a wall and slithered to the ground.

He saw her come at him, blade arching, and it sliced across his chest. He cursed at the burning and sight of the gash.

"What the frag is in that blade?"

"Amazon magic," she replied, and grabbed him by the hair and put her blade to his throat. "Now cease your aggression and surrender else I will be forced to use greater force against you."

Lobo grinned fiendishly, " Yeah? Hnah, please do."

He let out a gas from his wrist guard and puffed it into her face. It burned her eyes and she was forced to loosen her hold on him. Lobo grabbed her sword and moved the point against her.

They swayed and struggled. Diana gritted her teeth as she saw the blade come close to her the skin above her breast plate. She could feel it going into her flesh. Blood began to pool under the tip.

With a growl she knocked her forehead into his and he groaned and stumbled back. She charged and instinctively sliced the blade diagonally and pivoted to go horizontally. His right arm was cut off from the elbow and his head began to tilt off his neck.

"Aw fragging hell!" He frothed blood and fell to the ground.

Panting, she watched his body twitch and then go still. Diana straightened up and exhaled. Killing was never easy but he gave her no choice. Her hand went to her flesh and she looked at the red stain. The blade had not gone in deep and would heal soon. She turned to go and look for Superman to see if he was okay.

She flew for half a minute and she winced as she saw the damage done to the street and stores. "Hera, I did not help that much."

The police were trying to cordon the area and the press had arrived on the scene. She heard shouts.

"Wonder Woman, what's the deal here?"

"Where is Superman?'

"Who was that blue demon?"

She moved towards the fountain. She called, "Superman…?"

She was grabbed by the belt and pulled back. She gasped to see the blue skinned alien grinning at her.

"Hello, Amazon."

Diana's eyes widened. "How?"

"Czarnian. Immortal. Regenerative healing factor. You cannot just kill the Biggest Cheese."

He slammed her to the ground, stomped his foot on her chest to keep her down and raised his gutting hook. "Allow me to return the favor."

Before he could strike something hit him hard and fast. He yelped as his hook went flying and he was crushed against a wall.

Lobo uttered, "Damn!"

Superman was on his hover bike and had used the bar on the shield to pin him to the wall. He fired an energy-net at him.

Lobo roared in pain as it sizzled and shocked him, "_Frag_!"

Superman looked him in the eye. "I think it's time you reconsider your plans."

* * *

><p>Lobo sat on his hover bike. He was tied to the seat with energy restraints. His bike had been stripped off all weaponry and his gutting hook, which had been turned into a melted mass of metal by Superman, hung over the handle bar.<p>

He was in the hanger of the Watchtower and Superman and Wonder Woman were regarding him with stern expressions. They had been on the verge of sending him to the Sciencells in Oa when had Lobo bargained and cajoled his way to a lesser punishment.

"_Look, it was nothing personal. I am just a bounty hunter. I don't care who you are. I was just looking to fill my purse. Mongol, the ruler of Warworld, is holding gladiatorial matches and he is on the lookout for a new champion. Seems the contenders were just dropping like Gadflies. I heard about you and I thought I would get a real deal over you. But you held your own against the Scourge of the Cosmos. You and the Amazon vixen over there. I know when I am beaten. I won't be looking to capture you again."_

"_You expect us to take you at your word?"_

"_Hey, the Main Man's word is his honor! Ask around the galaxy. I never go back on it."_

Superman now set the bike on auto pilot and punched in coordinates. "It's going to fly you out of our galaxy and with some luck you might be able to convince some passing ship to tow you in and free you or free yourself. You must be very resourceful. You are a ruthless, self serving bounty hunter, after all."

Lobo sniffed. "You don't play fair, Kryptonian. I like that."

"You are lucky you are even getting to leave. Make sure you stick to your word."

"I will. Can't afford to let word get out I got my ass kicked in this insect colony. Seriously, how do you put up with it? This place folds like paper." He looked at Wonder Woman. "You know if we had met under better circumstances, I would have treated you real nice. I was already thinking up a date for us…"

Diana said curtly, "What? You would have knocked me over the head, tied me to your bike and spirited me away? No, thank you. I would rather be forced to walk over the points of a dozen swords or have my skin peeled from my bones than date you."

He chortled. "It's always worked before. You know what they say about the fussy ones? Still, a Czarnian can only try. You _are _a nice piece of tail. Isn't that right, pretty boy? Don't you feel like you could take a bite out of it?"

Superman did not say a word. He just gave him a cold look and punched the button to an airlock to open.

"Wow, you are uptight, Supers. A sure sign you have not gotten laid in ages." He looked at Diana and sniffed her. "You haven't even done it yet or haven't done it with any one worth doing it with. You know, you could help each other out…"

Superman lifted the hover bike and hurled him into space.

Batman's voice was heard on the comlink as the airlock closed. "Well, you tossed him right out of the solar system."

Superman said wryly, "He's lucky. I was tempted to toss him into the sun."

"How are you feeling?"

Superman touched his ribs. He had already begun to heal but he still ached. "Okay."

"I think you need a visit to the infirmary."

"I'll be fine. I just need to go home and…"

"This is not negotiable. This is standard protocol. Besides we don't know if there will be any after-effects from exposure to red sun radiation. Wonder Woman, please escort him to the infirmary."

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman waited in the sitting area outside one of the examination rooms as Superman was attended to by a medical droid. She stood by the door like a sentinel, to ensure he did not leave.<p>

Fifteen minutes later the door slid open and the droid exited carrying a tray.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"He is going to be fine, Wonder Woman. Standard burns and lacerations. His invulnerability has reasserted itself so he has already begun to heal. A dose of sunlight and some rest will get him back to normal."

She nodded and entered the room. He was standing before a port window, staring out at the darkness of space. He was shirtless and she could see the evidence of several burns and lacerations across his back. They were fading but still discolored and bluish-yellow.

He seemed lost in thought. Losing his powers like that, however brief, had shaken him. It had not been a nice feeling; one minute being invincible, then the next unable to fly or lift several hundred pounds. He needed to work on his martial skills a bit more and maybe even using weaponry. He never assumed anyone could re-create and harness the energy of a red sun. He thought kryptonite and magic his only weakness.

Diana stopped behind him. Her eyes were drawn to his injuries; but not only that. There was the sheer width of his shoulders, the corded muscles rippling across his back, with curling black locks at his nape. His spine was long and her eyes were drawn lower, where it dipped. It was the first time she saw him without his cape and she had to concede it was a pity he did have to wear one. His skin had a kind of rich, golden glow and she could see the ridged scabs and blotches fading slowly with every second.

So…different looking from Steve.

Did he feel as different?

Curiosity prompted her forward and she reached out to touch the bruise and skin around it.

He saw her approach in the glass and he expected her to ask him how he was. He intended to tell her he was fine and thank her for the help and then leave. What he never expected was for her to reach out and touch him.

He stiffened as he felt her fingers move over his skin. They were cool against his heated skin. He could see the curiosity in her eyes and the surprise as she felt his muscles shift and tense under her touch.

He closed his eyes for a moment as if she hurt him and his voice came out low and tight, "What are you doing?"

Diana flushed, looking guilty at her thoughtlessness. Steve had warned her about invading people's personal space. And she had even gone on the internet and read up on it.

Wikipedia had stated:

_Estimates place it at about 60 centimeters (24 in) on either side, 70 centimeters (28 in) in front and 40 centimeters (16 in) behind for an average westerner_.

"I…am sorry. I just wanted to feel…" When he turned around, and she faced his chest she took a step backward. "I mean…I never saw a Kryptonian before and wondered…Does it hurt?'

He said coolly, "It does not hurt and if you want to know anything about my physiology Batman will be able to provide you with data. He keeps files on everyone. I suggest you read them. I know you are accustomed to getting your own way but I'm not an exhibit in your royal petting zoo, Princess."

"I never intended to offend…! I was only concerned!" she exclaimed, defensively. "And I do not have a petting zoo! What even makes you think…?"

He picked up his cape and shirt. "Really? I thought I read that there was one on Themyscira."

"It is a sanctuary!"

"A glorified petting zoo," he shrugged, as he pulled his skin tight blue shirt on and attached his cape. "Excuse me." He turned to leave.

Her jaw dropped a little. "Hera, here I am trying to be civil to you and you are just just…_rude!__"_

He paused. "Look, I'm sorry. Thank you for coming and helping me…I did appreciate it but I need to go now."

She folded her arms and retorted sarcastically, "What? You have things to do? How original."

He repeated, "I need to go,Your Highness."

She said gruffly and stomped past him, "My name is Diana. While you may want to stand on ceremony with everyone around you, I do not. I like getting to know the people I work with. My comrades are my friends. But if you want to be the exception, so be it. Good night, Superman."

The doors slid shut behind her.

He tightened his lips. Her words had hit home and it rankled.

Her fingers...

_Get a grip, Kent. You don't need this. Not now._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Much appreciated. Yes, this is going to be a much lighter story and yes, Superman is not the dim, naive farmboy. He is closer to his Golden Age roots ( he was a bit of a badass) and balanced off with a modern sensibility in the new DCU. This makes him more enigmatic, and unpredictable but still able to be compassionate and idealistic. The alien centipede General Lane referred to in the last chapter was a collector for Brainiac. (Thanks for the correction devotedfan) See Action Comics. I made an error and wrote Steve Trevor as a Colonel in chap 1 when he was supposed to be a Captain. That has been corrected.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_A blue eyed toddler, with jet black curls and stars in his eyes sat on a ledge of the open terrace of a floating party platform. His little legs dangled and the drafts of the air currents ruffled his hair and tunic. His eyes stared in curiosity and fascination at the other floating edifices as well as the main city of Kandor, miles below, and the vast, red sky full of glowing stars._

_There was music and laughter behind him. There were ladies in gowns; some designs were organic, like flower petals or insect-like wings; others were linear with sharp angles; the women sniffed complex notes from their long wine flutes, while gossiping with each other or flirtingwith their male partners. _

_The toddler could hear a beloved voice behind him along with two other familiar ones._

"_So, Lara, Mother said you just came to my party to avoid the Guild Awards."_

"_That's not true!"_

"_You sister, Zora, is teasing, Lara. I listened to Jor-El's latest broadcast on the recent spate of earthquakes plaguing Krypton and while it is consistent with Dal-Vo's theory, I hardly think the end of the world is near."_

"_Well, I hope that husband of yours is wrong. The end of the world would ruin my party and my hopes for a husband."_

_The beloved voice laughed. "Give my husband some credit, Sister. Jor-El, is an 8__th__ Level genius and I would think he would be able to predict if Krypton was going to explode tomorrow."_

_The toddler's pupils suddenly dilated and he turned his head. He could hear a strange buzzing and he could see a green light …a tunnel…seeming to appear in the sky. He let out a loud gurgle and tottered to his feet and pointed._

"_What is it, baby?" asked the beloved voice. "What do you see?"_

_Soft, smooth arms picked him up and he leaned into her and touched her warm skin. She stroked his hair and back. He loved her touch, her smell and her voice. But he wished she had not picked him up so soon. He was not ready to go. _

"_I know," she crooned, when he seemed to wriggle. "I know it's lonely for you with no other children your age to play with."_

"_Lara!"_

"_Jor-El?"_

_The toddler wiggled excitedly as he recognized the voice. "Ddabbbtt!"_

"_Lara, get out!"_

"_What? Jor-El?_

"_No time to explain! You must get out! Take the baby and flee! Warn everyone! It's an alien consciousness! It's infiltrating the entire network and it is here to take Kandor!"_

"_Jor-El, I…"_

"_RUN!"_

_The toddler heard screams. He could see the green light expanding into the sky and a fleet of strange ships come into orbit. He could see people around beginning to panic and he could feel his mother's heart pounding in her chest as she leaped towards a flier and shrieked, "Mother! Zora!"_

_The building was shaking and beginning to be encased in green energy._

_He hid his face in his mother's bosom as they flew away from the city of Kandor as it was collected. _

* * *

><p>Clark gasped and sat up.<p>

His body was filmed with sweat. He sat upright in his bed and took in a deep breath. It took him a second to realize it was a dream. He put his hand to his chest and looked at his arms. While he had healed physically and gotten back his strength it seemed the red sun radiation caused some residual effects.

But he never expected psychological ones.

He had this dream before but that had been a while ago. Before he had found out about his heritage. Before he had found out how his home-world had been destroyed. Before he knew that he was truly loved and had been sent away to have a chance to live.

It had been Brainiac, the AI, who had caused Krypton, which had already been unstable, to finally explode.

He sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. Sometimes he was glad for the dreams. It was the only time he got to see them. It always felt so real. Even as a baby his memory had been flawless.

But when he awoke in the silent, small apartment, the coldness of reality was painful.

Clark glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It said 4:12 am. When he had left Wonder Woman, he had gone to Metropolis to help clean up the mess. It had been nearing 2:30 am when he had gotten home.

He dropped back down on the bed. He still felt exhausted and unsettled. He needed to rest some more.

He could hear the sound of a train passing by in the distance, the tramp rummaging in the bins in the alleyway and the tenant below arguing with his wife. He really had to upgrade. But on his salary, he could not move up town just yet. His eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>He held onto the train and his heels dug into the tracks.<em>

_Sparks and smoke emitted from his feet._

_He grunted as he tried to keep it from crashing._

_He nearly had it. _

_It began to slow down. _

_They crossed a bridge and suddenly the entire track blew up right ahead of them. _

_The train jumped off its tracks and smashed into a section of the station, burrowing its way into the tunnels. _

_He held onto the train, keeping the nose and body up, bolstering it with his own. The sheer pressure on his body was intense. It finally smashed into meters of wall and crushing him into the concrete. _

_Voices shouted from the front compartment. _

"_We're…we're…He saved us!"_

"_Is he alright?"_

"_Oh God, he is not moving!"_

_He hung there, suspended, in his torn jeans, t-shirt and short, red cape; bleeding; like a modern day messiah on his crucifix. Only he was not about to ascend to heaven. He was about to be put though hell._

_The sound of sirens, helicopters and tanks filled the air._

"_We got him!"_

* * *

><p>Clark groaned in his sleep. He tossed the sheet off and turned onto his stomach and, with one foot hanging off the single bed, he continued to dream.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>How is he able to resist? We ran enough voltage through him to fry a mountain gorilla!"<em>

_Clark could feel the pain subside. Blood trickled down his nose and ears. He could feel the burns on his flesh. He would begin to heal every time there was a lull. It astounded them._

"_It's moving! Juice it again!"_

_The pain was agonizing. He roared in agony._

_It. _

_That is what the bald scientist insisted on calling him._

_They kept trying get to blood and tissue. They used the toughest alloys they could find. Everything broke on him._

_The bald scientist called for acid to be thrown on his skin. _

_They even used sarin gas._

_They riddled his cape with bullets and fire. He could hear them do it where he sat bound by restraints in the chair._

_One phrase echoed in his mind. "As an alien organism you have no rights."_

* * *

><p>Clark groaned and turned restlessly. He was in between sleep and waking. But he still felt weighed down. He wanted to wake but he couldn't.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The whole world seemed to shake.<em>

_He could see their faces looking down upon him._

_There was something glistening in their eyes._

"_I wish you could go with him…I had no time to make space…"_

_Her voice trembled. "My place is with you. Will he be safe? Where will he land?"_

"_The ship will be able to provide everything for him to travel safely and I have set in its memory all our son needs to know about his heritage and our world. Krypton's legacy will not die. Kal-El will carry on the name of the house of El. Our son is going to a world that is powered by a yellow sun. He will have great abilities. He will survive. He will be strong. I pray he will be wise. Be a better man than I, my son. Do all within your power to protect those you love. I failed."_

"_He will be helpless. I pray he does not fall into the wrong hands. Let him be loved as we loved him. Goodbye, my baby…"_

_His mother's kiss on his brow and hands was soft and tender. His father's touch was strong and yet gentle against his hair._

"_Good bye, my son. May Rao watch over you."_

_The front shield slid over his head and he tried to reach out to touch them but his chubby hands hit the glass. He could feel himself feeling light and he was suddenly lifting up and up and up._

_The red sky seemed to yawn above him and suddenly he was hurtling into darkness and the world behind him exploded._

* * *

><p>"Nagh…no…", Clark mumbled in his sleep. He knocked the pillow off the bed and rolled onto his back, his large body sprawled across the narrow bed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He jumped off the train with a grin.<em>

_It was great to be home._

_He had come to Smallville for the long holiday weekend. It was his last year in Kansas University. He was on cloud nine. He had passed his exams with flying colors and he and Sally were going steady. Things were finally looking up for him. Even with the strange abilities that had plagued him for some years. He was finally getting that under control and he had actually done some good work with it._

_He had to tell his Pa how he had helped saved two kids from a burning apartment and how great that felt._

_He was smiling as he stepped outside the station. He normally walked home and this was no exception. Only this time, he was surprised to see Lana and Pete waiting for him. Lana looked as if she had been crying. Pete's face was wan._

"_Hey, guys, what are you two doing here?"_

_Pete reached out and touched his shoulder. "Clark…I'm sorry…there was an accident…"_

* * *

><p>Clark jerked up again with a grunt.<p>

His alarm was beeping.

He sat up and his eyes squinted as he saw the sun peeking over the horizon. He glanced at the clock. It was 6:32 am. He sat up and swung his legs over the side. He ran his hand through his mussed hair. He would catch the 7am train and he'd be in by 8. He had enough time to shower, change and eat breakfast, unless some emergency cropped up as it tended to on occasion.

Clark went to his laundry basket and pulled out a clean shirt, boxers and socks and laid it down with a pair of black trousers. At least this morning he had time to iron his shirt. He kicked off his boxers and hopped into the small adjoining shower and for once just allowed the water to fall over his head and shoulders. His dreams had been unsettling because for the first time he dreamt it all in one night. His birth parents. Capture. Torture. Krypton. Ma and Pa's death.

_He will be strong. I pray he will be wise. Be a better man than me, my son. Do all within your power to protect those you love. I failed._

Clark said aloud, "I don't want to fail…I'm strong, Father, but I sure as hell don't think I'm wise. To be wise you've got to bite your tongue and I find that hard some times."

He grabbed the shampoo bottle and found it empty. Like several things in his life…it did not get a chance to be replaced because he was so pressed for time. Journalism and heroics were demanding taskmasters. He picked up the block of soap and began to lather his head and body.

Unbidden his eidetic memory flittered back to the night before. The feel of Wonder Woman's fingers across his skin. He actually had registered her touch. _Completely_. He had the ability to feel a range of heat, cold and pain. He could control those receptors. It was a Kryptonian trait. But the pressure receptors were deep within his dermis and his body was very dense. So while he could touch a human and process how they felt, their touch on his skin was significantly weaker.

When he was a boy he was able to feel the normal range most people did but when his powers started to kick in he became aware that he needed to use his other senses to compensate for the short fall. Heart beat: everyone had a unique one; their voice, their scent, and the way they looked. His senses were on a different level altogether so they helped him connect to everything around him.

But with her…what the heck did she possess that his senses seemed to feel off kilter? He was very aware of her. It made no damn sense! He wasn't that shallow kind of person just to respond to beauty. She wasn't the only beautiful woman he ever saw! Lana, Sally, Lois, Heather…all very lovely women. But he did not feel compelled to spend his time watching them! As a man who spent hiding his identity and a journalist who fought against every form of artifice, he did not put any weight on the way people looked. Hell, it was the very reason he criticized her and Trevor. Her good looks and wealth clearly played a part in the reason why she was not hunted down and tortured and had Trevor campaigning for her. It clearly was not going to be the reason why he let his guard down and treat her differently. He'd be no better than Trevor.

_You were very rude to her though,_ said a voice in his head.

"I was no different to her than I am to anyone else," he argued with himself. "Clark Kent has a sharp pen and tongue. Everyone knows it."

It was true. Clark Kent was known as a bit of a smart ass. He was not shy at all. He said what he felt. It was Superman who simply chose not to say much. Why had he been so rude? Ma and Pa would have been disappointed in him for not extending a hand to a stranger.

"She has the Captain. He's making her quite comfortable. And I am not some animal she felt she could pat. I had enough of being called "it" by Lex and his cronies," he muttered, putting the soap down and rinsing off.

But his conscience needled him.

_She did not mean it like that and you know it_, said the voice, _and the only reason you're pissed with her is because you felt her and that spooks you._

He closed off the shower. "Damn. How did she…?"

Born from clay. Infused with some sort of Godly magic. She was not some magic user who knew spells and incantations and could tap into esoteric energy. They more or less had to cast a spell to affect him. She did not know how to do that but….her being, her Amazonian DNA, which was humanoid, must on some level be bound with it. Making her a bit of a wild card for even a genius Kryptonian mind to understand.

"Magic," he muttered and grabbed a towel and went back to the bedroom. "I hate magic."

A few minutes later he had ironed his shirt, and blurred into his clothes. He stood in front of the mirror and dragged his hair over his eyes. Clark had mussed hair and his style was on the grungy side. He was not a suit man. Well, to be honest who wore three piece suits while out chasing stories? Unless he had to go somewhere decent, he wore looser, causal clothes. He wore a tie once in the last two years and that was when he had to go for an interview. Plus Superman wore ceremonial armor, and had a regal look to him. It was a deliberate contrast. One was dressed to stand out and the other was just one of many young men capable of blending into the crowded city.

He picked up the round rimmed, black frames, with lens cut from Kryptonian crystals, that seemed to make his eyes appear even larger and a darker color than his cerulean blue. He took on his trademark slouched shoulders. Not a mannerism of shyness. But simply a young man who wasn't quite sure how to handle his limbs.

His eyes drifted to the picture of his dead parents.

"Another day, another chance to try to make this world a better place. I'm trying. It's just it…" He took in a deep breath and smiled wryly and remembered what his Pa would tell him when he felt inclined to feel a little sorry for himself. _"Put on your man pants, Clark. There's always someone worse off than you in this life."_

He made his way to his small combined kitchen and living room. He flicked on the television, and speedily brewed himself come coffee and toast. He was spooning some sugar into the coffee when he suddenly caught a glimpse of himself on the screen.

He sipped his coffee and bit into the toast and went to stand before the set.

"Once again Superman battled in the middle of Metropolis and inflicted damage upon the whole of Schuster Avenue. This time he fought a blue skinned demon. Wonder Woman joined him shortly thereafter and it seems they managed to capture and contain the creature. The Justice League gave a brief statement that the creature was an alien bounty hunter that wanted to capture Superman because of his strength and abilities, to participate in gladiatorial games off world. They assured the public that there is no likelihood of the alien returning and if he did the League would deal with him. While the Earth breathes a sigh of relief to know that, we ask the same question we did when the alien AI tried to take us. If Superman was not around, would the Earth have even been a target?"

Clark took up the remote and flicked off the TV.

He drained his cup and picked up his satchel bag. He slipped his laptop in it, shrugged on his jacket, grabbed his keys and stepped out.

The lift was still out of order and Clark took the stairs. He passed the plump landlord in the foyer who was sorting mail at the post boxes.

"Morning, Mr Alyn, how are you?"

The landlord turned. "Kent, my boy! Good, good."

Clark queried, "The knees not troubling you today?"

"Not much. Thanks for helping me with those boxes yesterday morning. Hope I didn't make you late for work. With the lift out those stairs are killer. Not as nimble as I was."

"No, not really. Anything for me?" The man handed him a few envelopes. Clark gave a good natured grimace. "Thanks. The ever faithful bills. Internet, phone, and credit card. Now excuse me, I got to catch the train."

"You should get yourself a car, son."

Clark smiled and waved the bills. "I'm saving for it but it's tricky balancing these and the rent for now. Well, see you."

* * *

><p>Clark stepped off the train and made his way with the crush of people out the station towards the street level. It would have been easy for him to fly into work but he needed to do this. It gave his life and identity as Clark authenticity. It allowed him to be seen by fellow passengers who travelled the same route and time, by train station staff, by the vendors and even by the men at work and officers on the beat.<p>

Clark Kent was a known face in and around the Daily Planet. He got waves from the majority of hard working men and women with a few glares from those he'd butt heads with. He stopped for a minute to chat to people on the way and to hear the gossip too of the fight with Superman the night before. The people on the ground were still buzzing.

"See, it's getting worse and worse. You get one alien and the rest crawled out like roaches. They need to be exterminated if you ask me."

"Yeah, I know it caused some inconvenience but the guy always cleans up after himself and, hey, we got to realize we need him and that Justice League. We are the roaches in this picture. Those guys from space can eliminate us easily."

"He saved my Uncle and his whole battalion in that explosion in the steel plant. He's like a guardian angel."

"A man can't ply his trade without some big fight happening. I pay my taxes. Does he? Is he even a citizen?"

He entered the revolving doors of the Daily Planet and heard a voice call to him as he walked across the foyer.

"Kent!"

He turned around. "Hey, Olsen."

Jimmy grinned and joined him in the lift. "You're on time for a change."

He said wryly, "Yeah. Perry, gave me a stern warning. He says it's the only reason why I'm still here and not doing obituaries."

"Did you catch what happened on Schuster Ave last night?"

"Yeah."

"You got to feel for him. You minding your business and then someone comes along for you because you just…_you_. By the time I got down there, I only managed to get some shots of Superman helping clean up. Not the best or most exciting. I missed him and that gorgeous Amazon by five minutes! Hey, can you believe she is dating Captain Trevor? That lucky dog!"

Clark said, "I'd say it's very convenient for them both. Works out quite well, wouldn't you say? He gets a hot girlfriend he's liaison for, and she gets someone to sing her praises who works for the government. They don't even have to leave the building to find each other."

"Ouch, Kent! That's mighty cynical. The entertainment networks are lapping this up. But then you are notorious to please. She's raising lots of money for charities too."

"The day she gets down in the dirt and does something that she does not have to rely on her good looks and turning up for an event, let me know."

"She is part of the Justice League. She devotes her time to helping protect us."

"And that's admirable. I'm not saying it's not."

"Yet you not a fan? How can you not be, dude? She's perfect!"

He muttered, "Yeah, perfect."

They stepped out on the floor of the main newsroom and collided into Lois who was glowing as she rushed excitedly across the newsroom towards Perry's office.

She waved an envelope. "I got it!"

"What?" asked Jimmy.

"I got the post of Galaxy Broadcasting Company anchor for the Met News and I don't even have to give up my job here!"

Jimmy exclaimed, "Wow, you did?"

Clark asked astound, "You going to work for Morgan Edge? Lois, are you aware he wants to buy out the Daily Planet?"

She replied, "Clark, the Daily Planet is struggling to keep its head above water. We have so much competition now. Print media is struggling with the power of the internet and TV. Morgan Edge is a shrewd businessman. The GBC conglomerate is a powerful entity leading the way in information technology, entertainment and news reporting."

Clark said dryly, "It's a network known for sensationalism and scandal mongering, using wire tapping, extortion…"

She rolled her eyes at him. " Here we go. None of which can be proven."

"Because he bought everyone out! Lois, you came to the Planet because you had ideals. You wanted to expose the truth."

"And I am still doing that! I'm not leaving the Planet and I have a foot inside GBC now and if I get a whiff of wrong doing you bet your bottom dollar I will expose them. So how can that be terrible? If I do a good job, we also get exposure too. Come on, Clark, you might cut your nose to spite your face but this is reality…we can't give the public the news if we fold under! The least you could do is wish me well."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and said gruffly, "Congrats. I know you always were ambitious. This will get you famous."

She shook her head cynically at him. "You know, now I know why you are where you are. You're too damn stubborn and proud. You take this crusading thing to extremes. Look at you. You have a good nose for news and you could be where I am and yet you wasting your time blogging and writing up on orphans and famers and dock workers and tramps instead of really going after the meaty, big game changing stories! Idealism does not pay bills, Clark. Being a rebel for the sake of it closes doors too. You can't change the world if no one is listening. Now excuse me. I have things to do. People to call who might actually feel happy for me!"

As she walked off Jimmy said tentatively as he looked at Clark's pinched expression, "I'm sure she did not mean it."

Clark replied stiffly, "It doesn't matter if she did or not. Morgan Edge is bad news. He has fingers in so many pies…I just hope he does not get his mitts on the Planet."

They headed to their desks when a voice shouted, "Kent! Olsen! Get in here!"

Perry was gesturing to them from his office door.

"Morning, Chief," said Jimmy, as they both entered the office.

Perry waved away the greeting, "I suppose you two heard about Lois? She suddenly won't be available to cover certain stories because her newscast airs from 7-8pm. I have an assignment for you two now since she can't take this one."

"What is it?" asked Clark.

"Princess Diana, Wonder Woman is coming to Metropolis. She was invited by City University to give a keynote address at its commencement ceremony. I want you two cover it."

* * *

><p>The door to the limousine opened and the Themysciran Ambassador was helped out by Captain Steve Trevor. She was in a smart, blue skirt suit and her liaison in his uniform. The minute they stepped on to the pavement, the gathered crowd, student body and photographers seemed to go a little crazy.<p>

There was pushing as they stood and waved for a few minutes while their names were screamed.

Standing on the sideline, with their press passes, were Clark and Jimmy.

Clark observed as she paused to sign autographs and shake hands, "She's gotten the hang of celebrity, hasn't she?"

Jimmy's expression seemed to get a little dopey. "She's a star alright. Man, she does not have a bad side! She makes me want to be a better photographer!"

Clark commented, "Get your tongue off the floor, Capa. You better be sharp if you want to get an image that is a little different from those guys. The Planet needs to be just that bit more dynamic to get our papers off the stands. Taking images of her smiling and waving is not exactly ground breaking."

"Well, maybe we can get you in fine Kent style to say something to annoy her and I can get her knocking you into next week? That will break ground."

Clark laughed acknowledging a hit. "Alright. You're a funny man now. Har har."

Jimmy bowed. "Yeah, I'll be here all day."

* * *

><p>The Ambassador took to the podium and she delivered a heartfelt and enthusiastic speech. It received thunderous applause and a standing ovation. Even Clark Kent had to admit it hit the right notes and delivered in her fine modulated slightly melodious voice…well, you just had to listen to her.<p>

He found himself wanting to be cynical but her expression was one of utmost sincerity and she seemed genuinely excited as she spoke about higher education and the opportunities it created.

"As I close, I want to say, I too am much a student as you. I learn something new everyday and am far from being accomplished, no matter the accolades heaped upon me. The Amazons believe in peace through strength. One is nothing without the other. You fight to preserve it. Similarly you fight for the right to access knowledge but you owe the world to use that knowledge to better it. May the glory of Gaea be with you all."

Jimmy whispered as they filtered out into the open green behind the University Hall, "That was a great speech and she had no paper and prompter."

"Good memory, maybe?"

"Clark!" he chided.

"Kidding. She was good." He stood and stared at her among the crowd, smiling and stopping to speak to groups of freshmen and women. "Very good."

"You want to go get a sound-bite off her?"

Clark pulled out his recorder. "Why not?"

They were slowly making their way through the throng, and were a few feet from her. Jimmy called out to her. "Madam Ambassador, Jimmy Olsen and Clark Kent from the Daily Planet. Can we have a minute?"

Diana turned her head at once when she heard the voice. Jimmy Olsen she was familiar with. The red haired photographer had been with Steve's friend, Lois Lane. But it was the other name that piqued her interest.

Clark Kent. She had gotten time to read his articles and she had to admit his words were compelling.

Her eyes met his. Diana's face crinkled in some confusion. Was this Clark Kent?

He knew exactly what she was thinking. Such an expressive face she had. She clearly did not expect to see a bespectacled, young man with unruly hair, slightly crinkled shirt, edgy jacket, black denim pants and low tops and a satchel bag.

Steve came up next to her and whispered, "Diana, I have someone who wants to meet you."

Jimmy was still calling. "Madam Ambassador? Just a couple of questions?"

Diana looked at Steve and then to Clark and Jimmy. She was about to open her lips when someone in an Armani suit stepped in front of them.

"Madam Ambassador. Morgan Edge. Pleasure. I am on the board of directors. I enjoyed your speech tremendously."

The gentleman took her hand and kissed it. They could hear Steve introducing her.

Jimmy muttered, "Darn, what is he doing here?"

Clark's brows furrowed. "He's on the board. I shouldn't be surprised really. He's like a virus, infecting everything around him. Let's go."

Edge was smiling. "Madam Ambassador, I hope you don't have to rush back to Washington. I was hoping you and the Captain would be so kind as to have dinner with me and the board?"

She turned to Steve. "I was going to speak to the Daily…" When she turned she could see Clark and Jimmy walking away. "Oh."

Morgan Edge followed her gaze. "Hmm, Clark Kent? He's a rabble rouser, your Highness. Seems to hate anyone who happens to be comfortably well off. That includes you and me. A closet communist. Loser. Looks like something the cat dragged in. These young upstarts today don't even know the value of a jacket and tie and polished shoes. The Daily Planet will be lucky if it sees the year through. I wouldn't waste my time on him."

Diana looked at Steve as if for guidance. She wasn't quite sure Edge was being fair but Steve, who was still smarting a bit from being ridiculed by the media, and Kent poking fun at him, added, "Mr Edge is right. There are better journalists to engage than him. Look at him. He turned his back on you already. He's being very disrespectful."

Diana blinked. To be fair, they called and she had not responded. Before she could reply, Steve was saying to her, "Diana, Mr Edge has a proposal for you."

* * *

><p>"Steve, I am not sure I should do this."<p>

Diana leaned back in her chair and chewed her lower lip.

Steve leaned over her desk and asked, "Why not? It'd be great. Think of the good you can do. The money you can raise."

"Well, I am raising money. I am already endorsing the Natural Fiber clothing line, the Beauty Without Cruelty cosmetics, Homeopathic Health, Girls Love Sports, Just Read, children's charities, shelters…"

"Diana, that's all well and good but what he's offering will allow you to actually get computers into that school you wanted to build for battered women to go back and get their high school diplomas. Edge says if you endorse the new Edge Tablet 100 he will ensure you get a state of the art Audio Visual room, fully equipped with computers and comprehensive library and laptops for the first 100 graduates. It'll be just a six month contract for now. You do some commercials, billboards, and magazine ads. And this tablet is a great tool for education and business. It's not frivolous like those video game consoles and cell phone ones that those other companies tried to get you to promote."

She frowned, "It is tempting but I am not sure about Mr Edge…"

Steve cocked his head at her. "What?"

Diana gestured to her laptop. "I've read things about him…"

"What things?"

"He might be involved in some unsavory practices…I…"

"Who said that?"

"Clark Kent…"

"_Clark Kent_! Hell, Diana you should know better than to pay attention to anything he blogs! All speculation and gossip about Edge. Kent has only a big mouth when it comes to stuff he can say off record. He's smart enough not to write it on the paper because he knows without hard evidence he'd subject the whole paper to libel and he's very manipulative to know how to skirt around his allegations by calling it wit and satire that he does not get pinned with a case himself. Morgan Edge is a powerful and shrewd businessman and on his way up was bound to put some people's nose out of joint. He'll have detractors. Everyone has critics. Even you. But he does a lot of good. He even got Lois Lane to anchor the GBC evening newscast and if you know Lois as I do, she does not work for crooks."

Diana looked surprised. "She is working for Mr Edge?"

"Yes. Surely the reputation of the Daily Planet's best reporter should account for something?"

"Well…"

"You'll get good publicity for this. Edge is well admired and a good friend to many of the heads in the government. Even General Lane likes him." He took her by the hand and raised her up. "Come on, Di, I wouldn't give you bad advice. We need all the help we can get."

She sighed. "Okay. I am going to put my trust in your judgment. "

He pulled her close. "Atta girl. You know, where is the enthusiastic, fearless woman I met last year? "

Diana grimaced. "She's realizing how this world works. Everyone has an agenda it seems. And it is not black and white. Oh, how I miss the simplicity of Themyscira."

He smiled. "You're doing so much good. You could be sitting doing nothing but you're not. You are simply building alliances. Everyone who needs to accomplish something needs to do that. Kent is just a big dork, who probably still lives in a basement with his mother and can't get a girlfriend."

"A what? And what has his mother got to do with this?'

He laughed. "It's an expression. A stereotype for that kind of a guy."

"But it is not fair to stereotype, Steve."

Steve almost rolled his eyes. Wow, she got so literal some times she sucked the fun out of things. He pulled her closer. "Hey, can we not talk about Kent? I haven't had a kiss of you for a whole day and that is way too long."

Diana closed her eyes and allowed his kiss to wash over her. Kisses were nice and comforting. She appreciated them. But for some reason her mind drifted and she kept thinking about Morgan Edge, her upcoming meeting with the French Ambassador tomorrow, and the experiment she was working on with Cyborg. Amid these thoughts were disruptive memories of a well muscled back and an image of a young man sitting alone in a basement.

* * *

><p>Diana walked into the control room and she could hear voices. It was Cyborg, Green Lantern and Flash. Hal was laughing and Barry was reprimanding him while Victor seemed to be the neutral party who just looked on while they bickered. Diana smiled wryly as she stopped to watch them.<p>

She knew their identities now. The last mission had put them in a situation where they had to unmask. She had not been surprised to see Barry boyish face and Hal's roguish one; but she had been a little surprised to see Batman was the handsome billionaire Bruce Wayne. That one was a scientist and the other a pilot made sense. Barry was the most sensible of the group and Hal had a reckless streak. The masks did not really alter that. Bruce's playboy façade was simply a façade. He was the man behind the mask. Shrewd, focused, and disciplined; he had much in common with Arthur because both shouldered a lot of responsibility in their private lives. They both certainly possessed a maturity the others seemed to lack. Superman she still was not too sure what his deal was. If he turned up to help them it was when they needed him and even now months later, he still had not joined them full time. What he did when he was not saving lives and fighting crime and where he lived she did not know. She was sure Batman did but he kept that to himself.

"Guys, it's not funny! How can you laugh? This is our colleague!"

"Oh come on, it's a little funny," said Hal as he leaned back and put his foot up on a computer console. "Worse has been said about me and Aquafresh and Batsy. And I get a good laugh out of it. All publicity is good publicity, I say. She's trending number one this whole week."

Victor said, "Well, I really like his columns and I guess I'm not surprised she's in the line of fire. He hates those big conglomerates and the way they are corrupt and responsible for high unemployment and social inequality. Edge has his issues…"

Barry interrupted, "None proven and in any case this is our friend and ally, whose motivations are pure. We owe her some loyalty."

Hal said, "Damn, Barry, stop being so uptight. We're still loyal. And it's still funny."

Diana walked in. "What is so funny?"

Barry jerked forward and hit a button. "Nothing."

Hal looked up. "Oh hey, Diana. How are you?'

"I'm fine. What were you looking at?" She looked at the screen saver with the Justice League logo on a monitor.

Barry lied, "No…it's nothing."

"Really? Then why would you take it off when I walked in?" She looked at Barry with a glint in her eyes. "Can I see what you were looking at?"

"I'm not sure you will…"

Diana said with an edge in her voice, "I want to see."

Hal leaned forward and pulled up the page. It was the ACTION blog and she could see the title, "Apps and Amazons".

"What…what is this?" Her eyes narrowed and her voice seemed to get tight.

"It's just that blog ACTION…the writer is kind of mocking what you did by making a deal with GBC. It's been tweeted all over the place too."

Diana's fingers clenched. She skimmed the article and her face seemed to get a little flushed. "Why would he make fun of what I am doing? I am not doing this for myself! I am doing this to help those women. Doesn't he care about that?"

Victor explained, "He thinks you sold out."

"What? That is not true! You do not believe that, do you?"

Barry patted her arm. "No, of course not. You're only doing what you need to make the world better."

"By making Edge richer and the conglomerate a bigger bully in the sandbox," put in Hal. "That's what Kent said. Not me."

"What? That is absurd!"

"Oh yeah, totally. Your hotness has nothing to do with it. But you looked so hot in the commercial, you know that?"

"Shut up, Hal," hissed Barry and knocked him behind the head.

Diana's lips tightened. "I shall be in the training room if I am needed." She turned on her heels and walked out.

* * *

><p>Diana went off duty the next morning and instead of flying home to the Embassy she headed towards Metropolis. She did not know why she did it but she went to find him.<p>

Why should she care what this stranger thought? He was a trouble maker according to Steve and Mr Edge and not worth the time of day. He dealt in rumor, speculation and conspiracy theories they had said. He was nothing to her! Why did it bother her so much? She had only just come to terms with the horrible things other had people said and the comedians that spoofed her and Steve and even her heritage…but this Clark Kent…what he had written…twice now…it was if he had slapped her in the face.

Diana teleported out and landed in Metropolis. She flew towards the Daily Planet.

She had read some of his blog. That led to her reading his work at the Daily Planet. Part of her had admired what she had read and she could sense the passion in him to want to better the world. She had to admit she had been stunned to see him the other day. A man who was so adept with words…at a glance, so _unremarkable_. And young; he must be only a few years older than she was; scruffy compared to Steve; not even handsome as her male Justice League colleagues...Hera, she would give him a piece of her mind!

She landed before the Daily Planet precisely at 7:45 am. The guard at the desk was shocked to see her standing over him and greeting him.

"Good morning, sir, my name is Diana of Themyscira. I am here to see Clark Kent. Is he in?"

The man gaped like a fish.

Diana repeated herself.

The guard seemed to shake himself out of his trance and stammer, "He- he is not in yet but if…you sit and wait…he should be in soon."

Diana turned to look at the couch in the foyer. She nodded her thanks and sat down. She picked up a magazine and opened it. Many workers who entered the building stopped to stare in astonishment. They never expected to see Wonder Woman of all people in their foyer. Some pulled out camera phones; others were bold enough to try to get autographs.

It was 8:35 when Clark Kent breezed in. He hurriedly called to the guard, "Morning, Mr Phillips."

"Er, Mr Kent! Hold up!"

Clark replied, "I'm going to be late again and Perry will kill me…"

"You have a visitor." The man pointed to the couch.

"What?" Clark turned around and his brows flew up.

Their eyes met.

Diana politely excused herself from a couple of clerks who were getting pictures of her.

Diana crossed the floor. She queried coolly, "Mr Kent, I presume?"

He looked at her curiously. "You know I am. So why is Wonder Woman, royal Amazon princess, here to see me?"

"I think you know why."

"No, I do not."

"Your blog, Mr Kent."

"Ah, I see. Here to rough me up a bit? Because I'm not going to detract any of it."

"What?" She looked bemused. "Why in Hera's name would I want to rough you up?"

"It's what they do sometimes to me when I piss them off. They send their goons…even the police…to warn me to stop. But I never do. So you're wasting your time if you've come here to ask me to stop." He looked at his watch. "I'm late as it is. Sorry I can't chit chat."

"I am not here to do that. I just want to know why?"

"Why?" He went towards the lift. She followed.

"Yes, why would you ridicule something as serious as my attempts to help battered women get an education? You made fun of me and Steve…and I shrugged it off. You were not the only one making fun of us. I accept that and know it's the way of this world. In a way I agree the press were being stupid. There are better things to report than my and Steve's relationship. But this time…you're not being fair! I am trying to do good and Mr Edge is allowing me to do that."

Her eyes were sincere. He felt a wave of empathy for her and he stopped to look at her seriously. "I'm not making fun of your work. I applaud it. But if f you knew the kind of man Edge is then you would not say that. The end never justifies the means."

"If he is that terrible then why isn't he in jail? You keep making insinuations…yet you cannot prove anything. That is irresponsible journalism. No wonder your paper is failing if this is your modus operandi."

Clark did not appreciate her taking a stab at the Daily Planet but he kept his cool. He said soberly, "He's clever. Very good at covering his tracks and glossing his image. Having you, like some angel of mercy, endorsing his product…so you can heal the world is a good strategy to get people believing how good he is. He's good at pulling strings."

Diana was peeved now. She prided herself on being smart enough to not to be used. She did not like what he was insinuating. "So I am to feel ashamed for something that you cannot prove? Even your own colleague Miss Lane is working for him! You… your arrogance is unprecedented, Mr Kent! At least I am doing something. What are you doing but pounding on a keyboard in the comfort of your home and spewing barbs which you think is wit? When was the last time you raised money for starving children? Got food and medicines sent to war torn countries? Got a school built? Books donated?"

"Oh no doubt you're doing a lot of good. From that luxurious Greco-Roman building you are living in, with your PA, PR and servants, you understand what those poor orphans are going through. The time you had to put in for those one minute adverts …to sit and have your beautiful face filmed and photographed…Boy, those war torn refugees better be grateful… I expect it took a lot of patience to do that. You got a nice symbiotic relationship going with the Captain and now a very convenient business understanding with Morgan Edge. All I have is my stupid computer and my low job and pounding pavements and interviewing real people. So you must be on higher moral ground than me." He got into the lift. "If the day ever comes when you do something that takes real effort and sacrifice, then come and preach at me. Good day to you."

Her lips parted in annoyance and shock. It took all her self control not to tear open the doors and smack him for insulting her. _Idiot_! Steve was right about him. He was not worth her time!

She strode out of the foyer and took to the air.

She was muttering words in her native tongue. Not even Superman had gotten her this irate. Least he just kept out of everyone's way and just did his thing and left. Clark Kent was abominable and she disliked him in every way! Up to his sloppy hair and careless way of dressing.

_Real sacrifice and effort? How dare he? What did he know about it? The…the dork!_

_Wait…did he call her beautiful?_

* * *

><p>He was fuming as he went up.<p>

Who the heck did she think she was!

Did she think she could turn up in her Wonder Woman costume in the middle of his workplace, and try to make him feel guilty to make him stop asking tough, pertinent questions? Just because she seemed sincere…The road to hell was paved with good intentions! He knew that from experience. He wasn't going to let himself be distracted by the media circus around her and her charm and …

_Damn, he called her beautiful!_

* * *

><p>Morgan Edge stepped into the meeting room.<p>

He smiled as he saw the man seated at the head of the table.

"Well, I never expected to see you here. I thought you'd gone to the Far East for good. Heard you got a great offer with the Japanese."

The man smiled. "I did but I got bored. It's no fun creating lighting in a bottle for others when you could be doing it for yourself and…your country. I kept hearing good things about GBC as well. You're doing well, Edge."

Morgan sat down. "I know. So what is it you want, Luthor?"

"I've come with a proposal for you."

* * *

><p>Author's Note. <em>Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Just a few points of clarification. Clark KentKal-El is not like Batman. He is not shy either. He is 25 years old, a young and very passionate man who cares about what he does and yes, he IS even a little arrogant and brash right now. He has not yet made the transition to the man who would lead the Justice League. That takes time and if you know me, I do not take the easy way out in writing. I am big on character development. A young character suddenly can't just be a hero and have no flaws. What is the point in that? One does not acquire wisdom overnight. Youth is fearless and life is about making mistakes and learning. The new 52 is a modern take on the DCU. So if I envision Clark Kent as a 25 year old in 2012...then that is what I write. He is not the the yuppie, naive farmboy who debuted in the 80ties. That is the past. A whole generation has grown up since then and his Golden Age counterpart when he was created was a man with an active social conscience and tough as nails. You cannot be a reporter and not step on a few toes. Even if it is some very pretty toes. He a tough farmer's son and offspring of an 8th level genius Kryptonian intellect. He's suffered more losses this time around and does not have anyone to hold his hand, sew his uniform or feed him. Nor does he have a butler and tons of money. I guess after being hunted and tortured by the government (See Action Comics #1 and # 2) it'd be tough to just be happy go lucky and all that. He's fighting for his place in this world._

_There are references from Action # 3 as well with the attack on Krypton by Brainiac. It is not written as a cold and sterile place this time around. There is a lot of warmth there.  
><em>

_Diana is young and very smart as well. But she needs to rely on others to some extent to help her adjust and she will make mistakes too. But she does not cower from anything._ _Anything._

_Lois Lane I see as older than Clark. Possibly about four years. And Bruce and Arthur would be older I feel as well. In comics, Arthur is married to Mera and Bruce is Damien's father still._

_I would recommend readers pick up Action Comics, Justice League and Wonder Woman in the new DCU. Leave your bias at the door too. And just allow yourself to read. There is no such thing as a real or classic Superman or Wonder Woman. These characters have evolved and changed many times. The core remains.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Clark Kent jumped out of the taxi, paid the fare and turned to face a modest, foursquare house amid a row of similar type houses, tenement buildings and a play park across the street. It was five thirty pm. After finishing work, instead of going home he had detoured to come to this address. He smiled as he heard shouting and laughter behind him. Several children were playing soccer on the grass, while others were on the swings and jungle gym.

It was a bright afternoon in July and vacation time for many kids. They looked carefree and happy. His mind harkened back to lazy summer days racing with Lana and Pete across the fields, playing baseball with the local little league team , fishing with his Pa, climbing trees and swimming in the pond…yes, it would be correct to say his childhood had been a happy one. He had so many great memories. The challenges began only when he started to physically change. To realize he was different. Powerful. Not like Pete and Lana. But still he had Ma and Pa and they helped him get through the tougher times. After they died, he'd made the conscious decision to do something to change the world. Rao, he'd been cocksure and full of enthusiasm that with just strength, speed and his other abilities he could take on crime but when he came to Metropolis he had a rude awakening.

Innocence was indeed bliss, he thought wryly.

He was about to turn away when he saw the soccer ball bounce towards him.

Clark stopped it with his foot. He expertly flicked and balanced it for a moment; then juggled it on his foot and knee; he flicked it onto his head juggled a couple of times and very gently headed it back to the boys.

The kids stopped and watched him in delight.

"Wow, that was cool! Can you show us how to do that, Mister?"

"Well, I…"

"Please?"

He gave them a tiny, lopsided smile. One sweep with his super hearing told him the person he wanted to see was not at yet home. He had some time. "Sure."

He spent the next fifteen minutes showing the kids how to juggle, dribble and do stopovers and pull backs. As he did the smaller ones on the jungle gym came closer to join in and even the smaller, thinner boy wearing glasses ventured from where he sat playing alone to watch.

A taxi pulled up and a tall, good looking, dark skinned man in his thirties stepped out. Dr John Henry Irons looked across the street when he heard sounds of childish laughter and shouts. He walked closer to the green and watched as Clark was in the middle of showing them how to kick flip. He grinned to hear the kids squeal, "Do that again, Mr Clark!"

Clark met Dr Irons two years ago. He had been one of the team that worked with Lex Luthor in charge of the super soldier project. Dr Irons had also been present when they captured Superman. He resigned when they began to torture him. He had also intervened and saved him in his battle with John Corben and the Terminauts. Clark owed John an enormous debt. The man had saved his life and he continued to be a close ally and mentor. He also was one of the few to know Clark was Superman. It was not something Clark could have hidden if he wanted anyway. Not after being attacked by the Parasite last year. Most people simply thought Clark knew John as he was the reporter who had scooped the story on the super soldier project. John had being crucial in testifying at the independent inquiry and as a result the whole projected had been scrapped.

John said loudly, "Never took you for a soccer kind of guy, Clark. Always saw you as a baseball or football man."

Clark caught the ball and smiled. "Oh hey, Doc. You'd be surprised what I could do." He looked at his watch and then at the kids. "Sorry, gang, I have to go. Was real fun playing with you."

"Awww…"

"Just keep practicing. You'll get the hang of it."

"Will you come back again?"

"If I ever come and you're playing soccer, I will check you guys out."

He handed the ball over and joined John.

The scientist observed, "So where did you pick up those tricks?"

"When I traveled the world a few years back, I picked up a few tips. I helped with a couple of soccer clinics when I stayed in Cambodia and South Africa."

"Ah, I see. Did a lot of traveling? That is not Superman related I mean?

"Yeah. After Ma and Pa died, I took a year out and visited as many places as I could. Just back-packing. It let me really see what the world was like and appreciate how great this planet is. I'm quite good at camel and goat racing too. I like cliff diving as well. "

John gave an amused laugh. "How did you manage that with the glasses?"

"I grew a nice scruffy beard. In fact, if I want to just go and be incognito on holiday I just don't shave and let my hair grow out. No one is any wiser that Superman is playing with them."

"You're full of surprises, Clark. So what's on your mind? It's been a while since we chatted."

"Yeah, you heard what happened last night?"

"I did. It was all over the news."

"The alien nearly had me, John. It was red sun radiation this time."

"Ouch, another one?"

"Tell me about it."

They walked up the path, to the doorstep and rang the bell. It was a minute later when a gray haired woman with glasses peered out. She was short and dressed in a floral dress and sandals and leaned on a cane.

"Hi, Mama," said John cheerfully.

The lady was Bess Irons, John's grandmother.

Mrs Irons beamed. "John! And, Clark, is that you, dearie? Well, this is a fine surprise. Come in, boys. How are you?"

John bent to kiss her on the temple while Clark nodded. "I'm fine, ma'am. How are you?"

"I've told you to stop calling me ma'am, Clark. Mama will do. I'm holding up. The arthritis flares up now and again. But been doing my exercises and John has created some new heat warmers for me. It's been a while since we've seen you. What brings you here?"

Clark followed her into the sitting room. "I came to see John. I called from work. I thought we could work on some stuff."

"Oh, I see. You boys and your inventions. Always in basement." She let out a relief sigh as she sat down. "I really don't know where John Henry got that from. Must have been from his grandpa, Butter. He used to tinker too, God rest his soul. Do you want some food? I made some nice chicken pot pie."

"We're okay for now, Mama," said John, who saw Clark shake his head. "We want to get to work."

"Okay. Don't take all evening though. Else I will come down and get you. You boys must eat."

They left her and headed for the basement.

The basement was a large room where John could work on his inventions out of the way of prying eyes. His own apartment was not large or private enough and his grandmother, who knew he was Steel, had offered him the space. She did not know Clark was Superman. She just believed he was a friend who shared a mutual love of science.

The room was full of mechanical equipment and parts and it was sound proof. John worked on improving his inventions here and they were currently working on shield technology for Clark's armor. The body fitting armored suit Superman wore was extremely light weight and durable. But it was not able to fully deflect kryptonite, magic, and energy sapping foes and now red sun energy had to be added to the list.

"Lobo managed to get someone capable of harnessing red solar radiation. It depowered me. He might have caught me were it not for Wonder Woman."

"Yes, I saw some of the footage," John said soberly. "Even if we managed to get a shield to deflect and temper these substances, it still won't make you immune to magic."

"I know. That's where I'm hoping some martial training comes in when I become vulnerable. I could barely handle Lobo. It was only due to my Kryptonian physiology he did not kill me right away."

"Well, I could add some weaponry to your armor if you want," he offered.

"A bit redundant for me." He pointed to his eyes and lips. "There's enough heat here to slice and freeze most things. No, I need to try to work on my hand to hand combat skills and got to admit, they are very mediocre at best. I've never had to do much other than hit very hard. That often does the trick. Usually."

John remarked, thinking of his own sledge hammer, "I wish I could help you. I usually rely on hitting very hard too."

"I'm thinking of asking Batman to help me out there. So how is your work going at Kord Industries?"

"A heck of a lot better than working for the government. I've had it with trying to make weapons for men to kill each other. I'm much happier working on engines and CPUs and robots for domestic and line assembly usage. How's your job treating you? I heard Morgan Edge is eyeing the Daily Planet."

Clark said grimly, "Yeah, he wants it. Circulation has been dropping every year. We're barely keeping our heads above water. He is offering to absorb us into GBC. If that happens I'm walking."

"I understand. There's a better way to make a living than compromising what you believe in. But if you do, what then?'

Clark shrugged. "I could go teach. English, maybe? Japan always wants teachers."

John replied, with a knowing look, "Really? You would relocate to teach English? Give up the crusade? Come on, Clark. We know you could make a steadier income by editing, writing for magazines, teaching, tutoring and yet you choose this. It's in your blood. You couldn't stop even of you wanted to. It's like me and the name they gave me. It haunted me for a long time…over shadowed me until I realized what an honor and blessing that was. We're both steel driving men, Clark. Life will never be easy for us. Born to stand up and die for what we believe in as well. I think even if you'd grown up on Krypton, you'd be labeled a "trouble maker" as well."

He said quietly, "My father was called that. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?"

John smiled and glanced at a black and white snap shot of his late grandfather pinned up on a message board. "No. No, it does not. So how did you feel when you got hit with it?"

"It's weird. For most of my childhood I was normal…or least a little stronger than normal. I never got sick. I was the best at sports. You can't break a Kryptonian that easily even if he was under a red sun. But losing my abilities. It's like taking away my sight or limbs. I always thought being "normal" again would be a relief. For those fifteen minutes, it wasn't. And I'm not talking about Lobo beating me up."

"You continue to strengthen with time and exposure, Clark. You are still maturing and who knows if and when you will plateau. I'm not surprised you felt the loss keenly. You exist on a level totally different from us all. You brain and body is capable of doing amazing things. I can't begin to understand the control and range it takes to be able to hear on a cellular level and yet maintain what you're doing now. Talking and concentrating on me without even being bothered by it. Your brain is wired differently. What anyone would give to study it. Shame our base equipment can't work to begin to measure that."

"They can do it on my dead body. It's what the military still want I bet."

John said gravely, "They can't control you and that makes you dangerous in their eyes. You could be the ultimate weapon, Clark. They could have done things with you that a whole army could not do and now with the Earth open to attack by off world threats…they will be feeling very helpless. Powerful men who are feeling helpless is not a good thing."

"The Justice League has tried to defuse their fears and…"

He interrupted, "But you're not with them."

"I help when I can…," he began defensively.

John said calmly, "You're not _part_ of the team. You possibly one of the most powerful men on this planet and people need to know they can trust you. You're still on shaky ground judging by what took place last night. But sometimes taking a stance…a tangible one…can send a clearer message."

Clark stood up and folded his arms. "Joining the League full time is _not _a guarantee to do any of that."

"If they asked me tomorrow I would say yes. But they haven't. They've asked you."

"Look, you're human. I'm an alien…Have you seen how many folks are still terrified of me? They'll faster trust what they know than what they don't understand."

"Clark, you can probably justify everything. You're the one better with words. But you know…how can I put this? With great power…"

"Aww, come on, don't quote Spiderman at me," he warned.

John smiled. "Many hands make light work." He lifted the mesh of superconductive wires he was working on. "Can you bring that soldering pen for me and hold this? I can't do this alone."

Clark picked up the pen and his frown eased. His friend's words were simple and to the point. John never lectured but he was an upfront sort of a man. He valued that. And his little analogy seemed to hit home more than anything else.

The men worked together until about eight pm when there was a knocking on the door.

"Uncle John?"

John looked up and saw the door open and a thirteen year old girl looking down at them from the top of the stairs. "Hey, Nat, didn't know you was here?"

"Yeah, Mom, Dad and Jamahl are upstairs too. We went to the movies and dropped by to see how grandma was and she made us stay. She says you two must come up now or else she will come down here and drag you upstairs."

John nodded at Clark. "Time to go up. Else Mama will make good on that threat."

They left the basement to meet the rest of John's family. His brother, Clay, and his wife, Blondel, and their two children, Natasha and Jamahl, were sitting at the dinner table with the senior Mrs Irons.

Mama was at the head and she gestured at them imperiously, "Go on and wash up and get back here. It's getting late now. You both have to eat."

Clark knew the whole family and found himself seated between the two kids and being served by Blondel.

"Mercy, Clark, you seem to have lost weight. That shirt is sagging on you. Here, take a double helping. How come you don't have anyone to cook for you yet is beyond me. You're a smart and nice looking boy. I know this cute girl I can introduce you to."

Clay said, "Come on, Blondel, let the boy live a little before he gets the ball and chain. How old are you, Clark?"

"Erm, twenty five."

Blondel made a face at her husband. "You didn't complain when you married me at twenty three. And who's talking about the ball and chain? I just want him to have a date. Jenny is a nice girl."

"Twenty five is old," pronounced eight year old Jamahl.

"Not as old as Uncle John," piped in Natasha.

John began, "Hey now."

Mama said regretfully, "Well, let's hope he does not wait as long as John. Clark, son, I hope by the time you're thirty five you're at least seeing someone with some prospect. It's one thing being smart but smart don't keep you warm at night. I miss Butter, God rest his soul. I know John has no one. But you're dating at least?"

"Umm…"

Clay queried, "I thought you were seeing someone called Heather?"

"No…not anymore."

Blondel said, "See, I can set him and Jenny up."

Clark declined politely, "Thanks, Blondel, but I really don't think I can. Work is very demanding and I…"

Mama shook her head. "What is it with young men today and fussing over their career? Time was you see a pretty girl…and you went for it. Take her to a movie, walk down the river, and watch the sun set..."

Natasha said slyly, "Jamahl has a girlfriend."

Jamahl protested, "I do not!"

"You do. Missy Collins said you kissed her in the gym."

Blondel looked at her son with a stern eye. "You did what?"

Clay's brows rose. "You starting early, son."

Jamahl protested. "Nat is lying! Missy kissed _me_ and I _don't_ like her and she's spreading it all over." He gave his sister a glare. "Kissing her is like kissing a shark."

John blinked at his nephew and half laughed. "Really? How's that possible?"

Jamahl pointed at his lip. "She cut my mouth with her braces. Uggh, I don't want any girls kissing me. Like ever. I am going to be like Uncle John when I get old. Work hard and never ever get married!"

Mama rolled her eyes. "Lord, the Irons men seem have gone to mush."

Clay grinned and winked at his wife. "Not this one. Right, sugar?"

John shook his head ruefully at his nephew. "Yeah, thanks for that, J."

Clark smiled. He sat back and watched the lively family and felt a twinge of longing and nostalgia. It was like the warmth he felt when Ma and Pa were alive. This was something he only experienced when he came to this house. Jimmy was his good friend but Jimmy was single and away from home too. It was something that seemed so far removed from his ability to achieve. A small part of him…the part that grew up in such a home…that remembered Lara and Jor-El…still wanted that.

Wishful thinking.

But he appreciated what he saw and the Irons family for at least allowing him to be part of it even if it was for short time.

* * *

><p>Superman floated into the Batcave and landed gently onto the main platform.<p>

A cowless Bruce Wayne was sitting before the Batcomputer. He was monitoring Gotham PD's broadcasts and the local news stations for any sign of criminal activity. So far the night was average. Nothing that the local cops could not deal with. Without turning he asked, "What do you want, Kent?"

"Sorry to bother you. But I need your help."

Bruce glanced over his shoulder. "Well, this must be important that you come to me at this hour."

"I'm just coming back off patrol and decided to come see you."

"Is it about what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Come by the Watchtower. Between Cyborg and Flash, there must be some way to help you deal with red sun radiation."

"Dr Irons is already helping me with that. I wanted to see you."

His voice was serious so Bruce half turned in the swivel chair and waited for him to continue.

"I need you to teach me hand to hand combat."

Bruce gave him an odd look and then snorted, "Oh, don't be silly, Clark."

Clark put a hand put to stop him swiveling the chair. "You are well versed in many forms of martial arts and one of the best known fighters around. When I got hit by Lobo and was depowered, I barely held my own. I don't want to have to rely on being rescued. Wonder Woman might not have been able to reach me on time."

"Look, I can show you moves but it takes years to master them."

Clark stated matter of fact, "I have an eidetic memory."

"The physical disparity between us is no mind to you?"

"Of course I don't expect to spar with _you_. I'm thinking I can create a program with your help and spar with my sentinels. Or least create a simulation whereby I can use what you teach me."

"Or you could go to someone who can do both without us having to waste our time with computers." Bruce's expression was quite clear.

Clark dropped his hands off the back of the chair. "No, I'm not going…"

"Why? Are you stupid?"

"Bruce…"

Bruce took up a pot of coffee near that sat by and poured himself a mug. "Clark, it would be much better dealing with something other than a robot or simulation and Diana is an expert warrior and very strong. She knows things I don't and more importantly she can actually go toe to toe with you. Coffee?"

Clark shook his head. "I can't abide it black."

"I could get Alfred to bring down…"

Clark raised his hand. "Not necessary. I could get it for myself in seconds. I know where your kitchen is. You'd drag the old man out of his bed for that? Seriously, Bruce?"

Bruce made a face. "He's up watching game shows. And don't let him hear you call him old. Anyway, back to who were discussing. Diana. When we spar _she _goes easy on _me_. We just use those sessions for me to pick up new moves and practice. Not for me to beat her hand to hand. I have to be stupid to think I could beat Diana that way. I need my other tricks. Same with you. You can't do it with me."

"I can't just go and ask her," he frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why not? She's not unapproachable. She's actually very helpful. If you were there you'd _know_ that," he said a touch sarcastically. "Mind you, I saw what you wrote. Why are you being so hard on her?"

"How am I being hard on her? What am I doing differently with her than anyone else I write about? She's making a huge mistake aligning with Edge. I told her that and she and I had some …_words_. I don't think she would be fan of Clark Kent after that." He told him about their little run-in at the Planet.

"Hmmm, so what's the difference between me and her, Clark? I'm born with a golden spoon too. You don't blog about me…. why not? I feel rather left out."

"I use to when I thought you an idiot playboy," he retorted with an unrepentant grin. "Bruce, you don't need to put yourself through all this but you do. You could use your money to better the world and endorse products and live in luxury. You'd still be considered a good guy. But you choose to put your life on the line every damn day…put your body under enormous stress…risk your life…have your bones broken, bullets graze you, weirdos attack your friends and associates. You don't have to put yourself through this kind of stress. You are not meta. It does not come easy to be the Batman. What you do is down to grit, determination, hard work and sacrifice. I know you barely have a personal life and thing is …you could…so easily. You could be on some yacht in the Caribbean with a bevy of beauties and yet you're here. I often wonder if I would be as strong to do what you do if I was only human. That's the difference, Bruce."

Bruce was gratified by that. He said in a gentler tone, "Clark, you never struck me as judgmental. Certainly you have strong opinions. I guess I was somewhat like you at twenty five. She's only doing what she is advised. Most people would tell her she was doing the right thing. It's also complicated for her because she is involved with Trevor. She feels a lot of loyalty to him and she won't consider he would mislead her…least not knowingly. I don't think he would either. I think he does care for her but he's part of the system that you are fighting against so he won't even recognize Edge for what he is. It's a tricky situation without us able to procure proof without breaking the law. Everyone has been paid off to be quiet or dead."

"I know. I know. I thought there was a time I could break into men's homes, and threaten to throw them off balconies and that it was justice." Clark smiled a little wryly at the memory. "While it was fun to make them pee their pants and pretend to drop them…I realized in time I was no better than they were using intimidation. There are rules. I can't go and invade Edge's home or business…it's as bad as wiring tapping and extortion… but if the fight comes to me or he threatens innocents I will take him and the whole damn military on."

Bruce took a sip of his coffee. "We still have not solved your problem though."

Clark frowned at him. "We could if you wanted to."

"It's not that I don't want to. I don't see the point. You have a perfectly good opportunity to ask Diana. She does not even know you're Clark Kent."

"Fine. I'll go program my own sentinels."

Bruce put down his mug and turned the chair to look at him squarely in the eye. "Are you attracted to her?"

Clark asked sarcastically, "Do I look like I'm dead, Bruce?"

"I see. Look, you're not asking her to go out. You're asking her to help you train. Why are you making this such a big deal?"

"This is coming from the man who is sitting at one pm behind a computer in a bat suit and who can't seem to find the will to bring in a certain cat burglar who offends repeatedly. She messes up your plans, doesn't she, Bruce? However well intended and determined you are…you try to ignore her…shake her…and yet you are compelled. You have no control. Yet you know you can't have more even if you're tempted to try."

Bruce was silent. He did not know Clark knew about Selina. He wondered how much he did know. His and Selina's relationship was a mess to say the least. They pushed and pulled at each other. He loved and hated what he felt when she was around him. They had been intimate several times. Costumes and masks on. Passion erupting. She did not even know Batman and Bruce Wayne was one man. He did not tell her and she never asked. She was dating some police officer last he checked. He told himself he did not care. He honestly wished it was true.

Bruce asked, "So, what now?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd still help me."

Bruce relented, "Fine. But you need to come to the Watchtower for that. My time is very limited. I'm on Monitor Duty this Friday perhaps we can start then."

"Thanks, Bruce. I'll owe you one."

Bruce's eye caught something on one of the monitors that linked up to the CCTV cameras. It looked like movement in the financial district. A group of masked figures accompanied by a man in a suit and half scarred face could be seen moving along the rooftops. His hand reached for his cowl.

"I won't forget it. Work calls."

"You need help?"

"No. I've got this."

Clark nodded. "Fine. See you at the Watchtower."

* * *

><p>Diana leaned her head back against the leather upholstery of the limousine and stared out the window. Steve sat next to her. He was on his cell phone talking to a higher up from the Pentagon. They were discussing a break in at one of the installations that took place earlier in the evening. From his tone Diana could sense it was serious.<p>

When he came off the phone, Diana asked, "Do they have any idea who did it?"

"No. No prints. No signs of forced entry. Nothing on the cameras. Must be an inside job. That's worrying. I've got to go to Nevada tomorrow."

"What went missing?"

"They said some data and equipment from a classified project they were working on. I'll see when I go." He slipped the phone in his pocket and looked at her face. "How are you doing? You were very quiet tonight."

She gave him a half smile. "I just have much on my mind."

He put his arm around her. "I know it must get tiring for you. That's why I hoped you'd enjoy yourself tonight. Just you and me at the restaurant and then a nice play. I thought you'd appreciate St Joan."

"Oh, it was very moving. Tragic. Joan was a true hero and adhered to her principles." Diana did not add that she was already feeling out of sorts and the play, as well acted as it was…actually left her feeling a little down.

Steve drew a straying tendril off her cheek. "Much like you."

"Oh, I hardly think so. I am not about to be betrayed and martyred, am I?"

Steve cocked his head at her. Her voice sounded a little brittle. He turned her face towards him. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I am. Really." She patted his cheek.

Steve drew her closer. "Come here. You look tired. I know your schedule is grueling. Maybe when I come back we can go away for a weekend? Maybe down to Maine? Book ourselves into a nice cottage on the beach?"

Diana mused, "Go away together?"

"Yes. But only if you want to." He held his breath.

It was the moment. He was asking her to take their relationship to the next level. They had kissed and done some petting but he got the sense that he needed to shift gears. She was so beautiful and desirable and he wasn't sure she knew the effect she had on men. He wasn't even sure she was aware of the extent of her own sexuality. She seemed to enjoy kissing and his caresses. But she never seemed to lose control. He was only human and he wanted to know she desired him as much as he did her and he wanted to show her what he could do. That male part of him wanted it badly.

Diana hit him with one of her blunt questions. "Steve, are you expecting us to have sexual intercourse?"

It was certainly a way to blow the romance of the moment.

But he knew from experience to be up front. Diana was still learning but she was no fool. "Er, yes, I am. I thought…well…we've known each other long enough now and dating for a while…we do what most courting couples eventually...er...do."

"I see." She frowned and chewed her lip. "This needs planning though."

"It does?"

"Well, I never had intercourse. I have read books though. I know what it entails. I have no disease. I assume you have none. I know the military would ensure you do physical examinations and have a clean bill of health, right?"

Steve was taken aback but managed to choke out, "Yes, I'm er…healthy."

"I do not catch ailments and my DNA, while humanoid, is different to your own and we should not take any chances. So we shall need some sort of protection. You have prophylaxis, I assume?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well that would take care of disease and pregnancy. But we will need to consider you are only human and I have a higher strength level. I would like to go away with you but I do not want to hurt you in any way, Steve."

Steve moved his arm around her shoulder. He really had pictured this differently in his mind. He would ask and she would say yes and they would kiss and she might even say she loved him. That she looked at this so practically and clinically certainly was not what he expected.

But her loveliness and charm was still very alluring. She had not said no. It's just the way she was saying yes left a lot to be desired.

He took in a deep breath. "Diana, sex is not a battle. Certainly it is about connection and caring. I'm sure we can do this without you…hurting me. Men are usually much stronger than women and they don't make love with the intention to hurt them."

"Well, I suppose you might be right. I presume you have a lot of experience bedding women so you know what you are doing?"

"What?"

Diana looked at the expression on his face and surmised correctly, "I will take that as a yes. I will try to go over Masters and Johnson again. Refresh myself on the stages of love making."

"You read Masters and Johnson? When you said you read about it, I thought you meant Cosmopolitan or something." He shook his head ruefully. "I should not be surprised."

"Yes. About a year ago. Very interesting book." The limousine stopped before her Embassy. She turned to him and asked, "Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

Steve shook his head. "I'd love to but I have to fly out early. I'll see you in a few days."

Diana nodded. "Wise. Have a good trip."

She allowed him to give her the customary good night kiss and got out. He watched her walk up the path to the front door.

The chauffeur turned to look at him. "To your base, Captain?"

Steve leaned back and shook his head. He really should go back to the base but he felt restless and for the first time since being with Diana was a bit disappointed by the way the night turned out. He felt he needed some air or a drink. "Ah, no. Can you drop me off down town? I'll take a taxi back when I'm ready."

* * *

><p>The limousine dropped him off in the heart of city where there were restaurants, bars, lounges and clubs still open. It was only 12:30 and the night was still very young. He headed for a favorite jazz lounge of his. It was an underground cavern with great music, and food and a light and easy atmosphere.<p>

He was a well known face and was greeted warmly by the staff. There was a band already on the small stage and the place was filled with customers. He was a good looking man and got several glances from women as he went in. He went to the bar and managed to find a stool and he ordered a drink.

He sipped his beer and listened to the music and on two occasions had to turn down a couple of pretty women who came to stand by him and try to strike up a conversation and flirt. He was flattered but he really was not there for that.

He was ordering another beer when a voice said behind him, "Can a girl buy you a drink?"

"Look, I'm not interested in…Oh." Steve's eyes widened and his lips curved in pleasant surprise. "Mad Dog?"

Lois Lane put her purse on the counter and sat down next to him. She was dressed in a slinky, black cocktail dress and sling back heels. She looked very pretty.

"Hello, Zipper."

"What are you doing in Washington?'

"I came to see mom and dad. What are you doing here? And all alone?"

"I just dropped Diana off and came here for a drink. I'm not intending to stay long. But are you alone?"

"No. I'm with some friends." She pointed to a table with a few ladies. "They don't mind I sit with you a bit. So, I can't believe you're dating a princess, Hotshot, and you never even gave a girl a hint. The Daily Star actually got that scoop!"

"The publicity was insane. I think they are kind of settling down now. We're old news so we only make the inside of papers now. What will you have?"

She winked. "A Screaming Orgasm."

"Ha. Funny, Lane. I can only get you one of them…not that I can't do the other…but you know…zip's up these days." He clicked his fingers at the bartender. "One Screaming for the lady."

She grinned. "I know. So what is it like dating the most beautiful woman in the world?"

He gave her a funny look.

She rolled her eyes. "It's off the record. Jeeze, Steve, I'm not the kind of friend to take what you say and put it in print."

He smiled. "Just checking. Can't trust you reporters. It's like nothing I've ever done before."

Lois tilted her head. "In a good way?"

He admitted, "It gets complicated at times. But she's a fascinating woman. There is nothing predictable about her."

She giggled. "Never thought I see this day. Steve Trevor : monogamous. Hey, could you get her to put a good word in for me with one of those hotties on that Watchtower? I mean, if you can date a swimsuit, I could date one of the tights."

"What, you haven't tossed yourself off a building and gotten Superman's attention yet? You're losing your touch, Mad Dog."

She got her drink and took a sip. "Mmm, that's great. Hey, I tried. He won't take the bait. He's a bit of a mystery, that one."

"So you're single?"

"Well, I have one guy I see occasionally. Jonathan Carroll. A fellow journalist…but he's from out of town. Nothing serious."

He gave her a curious look. "You're an attractive and sexy woman, Lois, why aren't you in something serious?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not the settling type. The thing I have with Jonathan suits me fine. I don't need anyone crowding me. But a girl has needs, you know? So do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah. This is kind of my haunt. Music is great."

"Isn't it? Hey, you want to dance? I haven't danced in months. Pickings in here are pretty lean."

Steve put his bottle down. "I would but you're still…"

Lois drained the cocktail in one go. "Done."

Steve laughed. "Same old Lois."

She picked up her bag dropped it on the table with her friends and then joined Steve on the dance floor.

He put a hand on her back and took her hand in his. "I can't dance the night away. I have an early morning."

"And a royal, amazon, princess girlfriend. I know, Zipper. This is just some fun. Come on; let's show these people what two army brats can do."

Steve laughed and for the first time that night he realized he was having fun.

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman teleported into the Watchtower. She was down for duty along with Green Lantern, Aquaman and Batman. Batman was supposed to be doing Monitor Duty but she was surprised to see Arthur alone in the control room and the seat of the Monitor Womb empty.<p>

"Good evening, Arthur. Where are Bruce and Hal? Have they been called out?"

"They're in the training room."

"Oh? What are they doing?"

"Sparring, I believe."

Diana's eyes lit up. She always enjoyed watching her colleagues spar and if there was a chance for her to jump in she took it. It was what kept her sharp and such a good warrior. And she had not trained for a couple of days with her schedule being so busy. She could do with an adrenaline rush. Bruce was interesting in the way he used strategy and gadgets to try to take her down and he never used the same tactics. Hal's imagination was wild and his attitude cocky. It was always fun to see what they came up with. "Oh. Is there any mission waiting for me?"

"No. It's quiet." He smiled recognizing her eagerness. "I'll call you if I need you."

Hal and Bruce sat in the control area located above the simulation room. This allowed them to look at the screens of Superman taking on the program that Batman used to train but the goons coming at him had been amped up to meta human strength. Superman had spent the last hour being schooled by Batman on the basics of the Keysi Fighting method. The Man of Steel did not have the time to adopt the elegance of the other martial arts. This was fast paced, close quartered and aimed at having multi foes attacking at once. It did not use kicks. It was all head, fists, shoulders, knees and elbows. There was sharp elbows and hammer fists and with the Kryptonian's enormous upper body strength much more effective.

Batman had gotten him to remove his heavy boots, cape and the top part of his armor. It was tradition to train that way and the boots would be in the way of him being centered and in touch with the elements.

In the first couple of encounters the program bested him in minutes but by the third time, Superman was managing to hold his own.

Hal leaned forward in amazement as he watched him take down opponent after opponent. "Wow, in one hour he remember those moves you taught him. Totally not fair!"

"Coming from a guy who gets to just think his way out of trouble with a ring?"

"Hey, concentrating takes skill and if you have a monkey mind like me it's even harder."

"You said it. I didn't." He spoke to the Kryptonian via the comlink. "Superman, if you finish this one successfully next time we can see about doing a program that will amp up the power levels. An alien alpha class or New God level. This was just really to ensure you remember the moves and learn how to anticipate and use them in the right way."

Superman slammed an opponent to the floor. "I can continue. I'm not tired."

"Well, I'm sure you could. But we need to create the program. I'll get Victor to see if he can work on that."

The door to the gallery slid open and Diana entered.

Hal turned. "Oh hey, Diana. How are you?'

She came forward curiously. "I thought you two were sparring. Who are you watching?"

She came to stand behind Hal's chair and her brows flew up in surprise. The last thing she expected to see was a topless, barefooted Superman in a training simulation in what looked to be a series of dimly light alleyways and streets where he was being attacked by deformed goons. She looked at the screen and saw he was in a grapple with his last two opponents. He used his elbow in the goon's neck and slammed its head on his knee. The other one came at him from behind and jumped on his back.

"Oh."

Hal enthused, "Supes is a beast, isn't he?"

Diana folded her arms and said critically, "It's not very graceful, is it? Rather dirty. No kicks?"

"He's not dancing, Diana. He's fighting for his life."

Bruce responded, "It's about efficiency. Superman does not have years to master disciplines. He can, however, use this to help him in situations whereby he is vulnerable and does not have access to his powers."

"But those opponents are very predictable. They are also weak."

"For him, that does not matter. Least not yet."

Hal turned. "Hey, why don't you go and take him on?"

Diana colored a little. "Me?"

"He says he isn't tired and wanted to keep going but Bruce does not have an upgrade for him yet. You'd be perfect. Bats, she'd be perfect. God, I would give anything to see his face. Let him think he's done and ambush him. Best way to learn, isn't it?"

Bruce turned to look at Diana. "Hal has a point. Of course that would depend on you."

"He might not want to…He and I really don't…" She stumbled for an excuse.

" Oooh, I think she's scared," teased Hal. "He is a Kryptonian, after all. I wonder if that lasso even works on him?"

Her eyes sparkled like jewels. "Watch me, Hal Jordan."

She stomped out the room.

Bruce gave Hal a cynical look. "You just want to see Superman make a fool of himself as you did in her lasso."

Hal sniffed, "Hey, it's not fair I was the only one to get caught up in it. Besides, tell me you're not looking forward to this?"

* * *

><p>Superman grabbed the opponent on his back by the scruff of its neck and flipped it over his head. The goon landed on its back but rolled out of the way of his follow-up. He saw it come at him with a whipped kick. It connected with his jaw and sent him to the ground. He landed on his back.<p>

A foot was about to come down at him when he saw a golden loop curled around the goon's ankle and a force yanking him hard and fast across the room. He rolled on his stomach to peer in the dim light of the alleyway and he saw the goon go down. The hologram vanished.

He blinked as he saw a figure with the glowing rope come towards him. His eyes narrowed as he saw a long pair of legs. Hitched to her right thigh was a short sword.

Superman's eyes ran up the length of the legs and up the blue and red uniform to her face.

"What are you doing here?"

She announced calmly, "I am your upgrade, Superman."

He was silent for a moment. He got to his feet. "Is this a joke?"

The simulation suddenly came to an end and the alleys and streets vanished and he was standing on the metal flooring. The lights flooded on and Batman's voice spoke in his comlink. "Wonder Woman has kindly decided to offer you a spar. You did say you were not tired."

He shot the control room a look and he could hear Hal's voice. "Whoops. I think he's going to fry us with those eyes."

Wonder Woman said with a challenging sparkle in her eyes, "If you do not feel you can do this, Superman, say so."

He turned back to her face her. His cerulean pools had an anticipatory glint. "No lasso. No magical weapons and accessories. No flight. No heat vision. No super breath. Just hand to hand."

She looked at the lasso and went to the side of the room where there were compartments in the wall with each hero's signature. She pressed a button, the panel opened and she secured it with her sword, bracelets and tiara.

She took her place before him. "Ready?"

He smiled thinly and gestured to her. "Bring it."

Diana let out a warrior's cry and launched herself at him. He saw her fists come at him and he brought his hands up to brace the impact. He deflected the first two successfully. She went under his guard and caught him in the rib with her knuckles and pivoted around him to kick him in the spine. He grunted and stumbled forward. When he spun around he could see her coming again. This time with her leg. He caught her ankle and lifted her up and over but she used the momentum to twist and land on her feet and hurled him over her head.

Superman slammed into the wall. He looked up to see her fists come at him and he ducked. She slammed her punch into the wall and dented the metal. He came around swiftly and grabbed her in a bear hug.

Diana gritted and tried to break free. She could feel his powerful frame squeeze her close and she could feel the heat of his flesh against her body. His hard chest was like a wall and his arms a vice. A smell wafted in her nostrils. The elements: the earth, wind, water, fire…with hints of spice and citrus…like nothing she ever smelled.

She gritted aloud, "Gods, you're strong."

He retorted, "I know."

Diana's eyes gleamed at that as she tried to break free. She pulled him forward. They swayed. But he was not letting go.

Her eyes fell upon his feet. They were bare. That would do.

The Amazon lifted her boot and she stabbed him in the instep with her heel.

Superman swore loudly and let her go. "Rao!"

Diana watched him hobble backwards and she smiled as if she enjoyed that.

He watched her warily even as he winced. For a minute there he thought he had her. He could hear Hal chortling. God, Bruce would get a piece of his mind for this set up!

Diana came at him again. This time she looked like she meant business. He was put into a defensive position, trying to keep her at bay even while taking well timed kicks and hits with her hand, fist and fingers. He got a couple in but nothing fell flush on her to destabilize her. She was agile, graceful and very skilled. She brought out moves he never saw before and it was a task dealing with them.

He landed on his back and face several times. It was frustrating. His pride was certainly taking a beating. He found a competitive edge he did not usually get a chance to give into rising. Well, he could go all day. He'd wear her down if he couldn't actually beat her.

"Your speed and power are your strengths, but your problem, Superman, is your defense is terrible and you have poor ground work. What will happen if I had my weapons?"

His eyes glowed a little. "Play dirty maybe?"

He stamped the floor and the whole Watchtower trembled. Diana had to bend her knees to steady herself. He decided to go all out and tackle her to the floor. He blurred at her and his arms grabbed her around the waist.

She felt herself being taken to the ground in the blink of an eye.

They rolled and grappled.

She was under him and his hands were pinning her wrists to cold floor, using his knees to wedge hers legs.

His eyes flickered in reluctant appreciation as he looked down at her. Such a lovely view it was. She really was so beautiful when she was irate. _Damn it, what was his problem?_

He asked gruffly, "Uncle?"

"What?" She looked mollified.

He realized she did not know what he meant. He amended, "Do you give up?"

She snapped, "Amazons do not give up!"

Her knee went up and she connected with the space between his legs. The armor jarred her knee and she grimaced. He smirked a little. She tried to use her hips to push him off. Their groins touched.

"Are you sure you want to go that route?

She growled in Themysciran, "Get off me, son of a diseased donkey!"

His lips twitched at her words. "Sure. Just say Uncle."

She glared at him and she tried to move her arms but he was very strong. He managed to keep her down. Diana could feel her cheeks growing flushed with the effort and annoyance. She did not like the twinkle in his eyes. She could feel herself get a little flustered at not being able to budge him and the feeling of him over her. None of the others had actually ever managed to get her in a position of submission.

If she had her tiara, she would butt his head. She really did not want to use her bare forehead against his and risk concussion. He probably had a thick skull. Her eyes swept along his chest.

Decision made, Diana raised her head as far as it could go and sank her teeth in his left pectoral major.

Superman fingers released hers immediately as he let out a sharp intake of breath. "Owww!"

Diana rolled and suddenly she was over him and straddling him, her hands pinning his wrists to the floor.

"_You bit me_?" he uttered.

She was breathing a little heavily but she managed to give him a mocking smile. "Two can play your game."

Hal turned to Bruce and complained bitterly, "Hey, no fair! How come she never straddled me? I always get her foot on my head and face?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Because _you_ are always too busy trying to straddle _her_." Suddenly the room trembled. He frowned and spoke to them via the comlink. "Superman, I would suggest you give this one to Wonder Woman. No point shifting the satellite out of orbit."

Superman looked towards the control room. "I'm not doing anything."

The room shivered again.

Diana let his wrists go and looked around. "It's not him, Batman. It feels like the whole Watchtower."

Superman cleared his throat. "If you get off me, perhaps I could see what's going on?"

Diana colored and scrambled off him.

Arthur's voice suddenly could be heard aloud on the intercom. " Everyone, I need you up here now! The station is under attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note.<strong>

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate when you all take the time to read and give me feedback.

Jana Girl : I know we all have favorite versions of characters. But Superman never started out as a Boy Scout. That was never his origin. He has only been this way since the 1980ties when he was relaunched by John Byrne. He spent over 50 something years confident, bright, brash,tough, with a streak of mischief and a man of action. Different to the one you know but still the Superman many others love. It amuses me when people claim he is acting like Batman when Batman actually was more camp when he debuted. Superman debuted in 1938 and was throwing people off buildings and putting the fear of God in them long before Batman. He was also only leaping buildings in a single bound. He has evolved and will continue to evolve. He has gone back to the aspect of the social crusader...the man who stands up for those who can't stand up for themselves and fighting corruption no matter where it rears its head...this is how his creators envisioned him and over the years he actually lost some of that passion. He became mary sue. He could do no wrong. He was not allowed to have normal flaws. A modern Clark/Kal-El would have some flaws and like all of us is growing and learning. I do not believe he could be as reactive and a naive farmboy. To assume a sharp reporter working in the modern world would be like that is lazy writing and unfair to the character. One can be idealistic without coming across as a dim hick. And one can come from a farming background and be very tough, intelligent and realistic. Clark is not invincible. He's not perfect. He should be allowed to feel joy and pain and lose his temper and even make mistakes. It's how writers deal with it and with every chapter hopefully you will see the layers coming off and learning who he is. He won't be juggling planets here. :)

Arcadia: How kind of you to offer Clark your bed.

Kal'garion : I'm not sure Steve is a deliberate douche. I think he feels he loves and knows Diana and what she needs. The beauty of Aphrodite can confuse any man.

Donny : I actually love my Clark/Kal. :) Sorry you think he is acting a jerk. I guess it could be perceived that way if you keep comparing him to the boyscout who was Diana's friend from day one. But then ask yourself if the Boyscout of that canon, for all his niceness, was not more a jerk to Diana? Sacrifice, Asgard, WW 141 and so on come to mind. And he was supposed to be her trusted friend who on some level loved her. Diana is very beautiful and brave on the surface of things and Clark is trying not to let that sway him from his beliefs. Now if he got to know her...;)

Charles : Yes, in this new 52, when writing we have to remember it is a modern take and must reflect the here and now. The clash I thought seemed an interesting angle because it is clear Diana has an unfair advantage over Superman in the eyes of the authorities because Steve clearly fancies her wonder pants. I bet DC as usual skim over all of that.

Hero Strife: No, there is no mask. They are one and the same man. You will just see different aspects depending on the situation. You see more of Clark's personality because he gets to show it as a reporter. As Superman he opts for now not to get too close to people to show it. So far he opens up to John Henry Irons and Bruce Wayne because they know his secret and to some extent Jimmy, who is a good friend.

Shadowclaw: If you pick up Action Comics in the new 52 you will see that Krypton was suffering from earthquakes and Jor-El was already predicting that the core was unstable. But it was Brainiac, when he collected the city of Kandor, that accelerated it's destruction. Superman's dislike of a certain arm of the military is that from day one they hunted and tortured him and basically they just want to use him for their own ends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lobo floated across the galaxy.

He had been floating for hours on end. Superman has tossed him on a trajectory clear out of the solar system. The powerful engines on his bike took him the rest of the way.

He had struggled and cursed to no avail.

_The fragging Kryptonian and Amazon had done their work well!_

He was trussed up on the War Hog; he had no weapons; his damn gutting hook was like clump of hardened Wingorian poop; and every spacecraft he had encountered steered clear of him.

The few ships that he had encountered were willing to help him after he tried to signal to them by bumping his chin on the controls to put on the War Hog's lights. But it was always the same response. The craft would slow down, hover for a moment, and then shoot off.

It seemed the reputation of the being Main Man preceded him. It was great to be feared but if he did not get loose soon he would explode. If it was one thing that was a nightmare for any bounty hunter, it was to be in restraints. The irony of the situation was not lost on him.

He supposed if his bike ran out of fuel he would possibly crash land and be in a mangled pulp but he'd regenerate. So there was that. But it would be a while to wait for the Hog to lose all the energy from her power cells.

Lobo was in the middle of reciting a string of colorful curses when his eyes narrowed. He could see the lights of an oncoming ship in the distance. He banged his chin on the control panel in hope that it would see him and not run him over. The hull was large and cylindrical in shape, with a vertical structure in the middle which looked like the main bridge. Lobo wondered what kind of ship it was. It was much larger than anything he had seen and he was hopeful the occupants would help this time. However, the closer it got, he began to realize that it seemed intent on going past as it made the adjustment to veer from him. He watched it steer past and he could feel the heat and power of its engines.

He cursed. "Go on! The Main Man does not need you! I'm the fragging Big Bo! Scourge of the Cosmos! Last Czarnian! I don't need your stinking help. I will survive!"

The ship had moved on ahead of him by a whole two lengths when it suddenly stopped and hovered. His eyes widened as it seemed to turn. A tractor beam was shot out from the underbelly and he felt himself being pulled in.

* * *

><p>Superman and Wonder Woman, now fully dressed and armed, with Batman and Green Lantern burst onto the bridge to see Aquaman lying unconscious on the floor. There were signs of a battle, with overturned chairs, consoles, dented walls and smoking computer panels. Standing before him, twirling Arthur's trident in one hand, an Atomizing Rifle hanging over his shoulder by a strap, was none other than Lobo. The War Hog was hovering nearby and tied up to its flank was a small creature in gray robes. In the observation port they could see a ship taking a sweeping pass and firing its guns at them. The Watchtower's own weapons system had been turned on by Arthur to engage the ship but clearly not before Lobo had forced his way into the base.<p>

The satellite vibrated from the hits.

Lobo turned at the sound of their arrival and grinned. "Well, more Justice Clowns are in. You really should get someone better to keep guard than a chump who speaks to marine life. His trident is sweet though. With my gutting hook out of commission, I could see myself using this. Wonder if he skews like fish?"

Lobo lifted the trident above Arthur.

Superman's eyes and ears swept and assessed the whole scene. He pushed forward and said swiftly, "The ship is not piloted by anything sentient! Lantern, can you and Wonder Woman deal with it? I'll see to the bounty hunter!"

Batman muttered, "I'll see to the system and Arthur."

Superman blurred across the chamber at the Czarnian. His hand grabbed the trident and he twisted it deftly out of his grasp and simultaneously used his elbow in Lobo's face. Lobo went flying across the floor and landed on his back. Superman hurled the trident at him.

Lobo gasped and parted his thighs as it stuck in the floor between his legs.

"What the frag, Superman!"

The Kryptonian said coolly, "That's for your word."

While this was happening, Batman was hurrying towards the unconscious Aquaman. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were about to board the teleporter when they saw Lobo chortle and raise his Atomizer. He aimed over Superman's head at the top of the observation window behind him. He fired and the blast hit the off-world crystalline pane with a thud. The chamber shook. The pane cracked. A web began to slowly spread across the window.

"Oh crap!" uttered Green Lantern. He was about to put his ring up to seal the crack before it got any larger when Lobo fired again and this time the whole pane shattered.

Superman's eyes fired twin beams at the weapon and melted the barrel. His fist connected with Lobo's nose but not before everything that was not clamped down began to be sucked out. That included Batman and Aquaman.

Batman fired his grapnel to a pillar and tried to grab an unconscious Arthur as he went past. He caught him by the arm and gritted as he held on with all his might. He gasped as a flying console smashed into him and he lost his hold on the line. He and Arthur were sucked out into the cold vacuum.

Wonder Woman grabbed onto the Monitor Womb to steady herself. She shouted at Lantern who looked to try to envelope her in his ring, "Go after them! I'll be fine!"

Lantern obeyed.

Lobo simultaneously tumbled along the floor but his strength allowed him to dig his nails into the metal and he whistled at the War Hog. The bike engaged its thrusters and came towards him.

Superman spun around and blew out his freezing breath. Layers of ice began to seal the breach and pressure inside the control room began to stabilize. Wonder Woman watched Lobo jump onto the bike and ready to fire at Superman. She undid her lasso and hurled it at the bike.

Lobo felt his head jerk painfully as the War Hog was yanked backwards before he could fire.

"Ah hell!"

The War Hog crashed into the Monitor Womb.

Superman turned to look at Wonder Woman. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Fine."

He pointed to the ice. "I need to get something big enough to seal the window. This ice will not hold for long."

"Arthur and Bruce?"

He used his super vision. "Hal's got them. He's bringing them in and taking them to the infirmary. I'll deal with that ship as soon as I'm done here."

Superman blurred out of the room.

The Amazon reached down and grabbed the bounty hunter by the throat. Her hand brushed against something metallic and hard around his neck but she did not think anything of it. Her eyes smoldered as she lifted him up with one hand while the other held her sword at his throat.

"Your arrogance is astounding. You think you can attack the Watchtower now? This time you will be lucky if you see the outside of a holding cell for some time!"

Lobo gave an unrepentant grin. "Aww, Princess, and here I thought you'd be happy to see me again." He put his hands up as she tore the ruined Atomizer off his shoulders and dumped him on the floor.

She pointed the sword at him. "You move and I be forced to hack off some limbs again."

He licked his lips at her. "Oooh…you know, if things were different…you have a good chance to audition as Mistress Machete…"

Diana said curtly, "Be quiet. You have a lot of explaining to do. Why did you come back? You…Oh Hera!"

She broke off as she realized under the War Hog was a little robed figure who was struggling and crying, "Help Me!"

She gave Lobo a dark look. "Don't move."

Lobo shrugged. "Where would I go?"

Diana lifted the War Hog upright and very gently undid the restraints holding the small creature. He was about three feet high, his head almost egg-like in shape, with small, wide set eyes and a dour mouth.

He gasped, "Thank you, kind soul. I believe I was suffocating."

She asked, gently raising him to his feet and kneeling to face him, "Are you alright? Who are you? I am so sorry. I never meant to harm you."

His eyes regarded her with deep interest. His voice was almost monotonous. "I am the Preserver. I am a collector of endangered species…in particularly the _last_ of their kind…or as in your case…the _first_ and _only_ one of your kind."

Diana looked a little confused. "What?"

The creature produced a round orb and it puffed a gas in her face. Diana coughed and stumbled backwards. She fell on her rump and tried to lift her sword but found she was growing dazed. Her eyes blurred. The creature smiled at her. He seemed to swim and dissolve into a dozen smaller images before her eyes.

"It is a powerful sedative. It can halt a charging Trokian Mammoth. I estimated it could neutralize an immortal, super powered Amazon. It should make you sleep a while." Her head rolled back and she fell to the ground.

He bent and loosened her lasso from the War Hog. He gestured to Lobo. "Pick her up and secure her to the bike."

Lobo sniffed. "Remember our deal."

"Our deal includes the _Kryptonian _as well. We have yet to get him." The Preserver studied the lasso. "I am curious to see how this tool works."

* * *

><p>Superman flew into Cyborg's workshop and found several metallic sheets. He was keeping in contact with Green Lantern via the comlink. Hal was handing both men over to the medical droids. Aquaman's physiology meant his exposure to the low pressure of space had not harmed him but he had taken a bad knock from Lobo and was still out. Batman having his suit on meant he had some protection. But not much. Hal had gone for him first, enveloping him in a protective sphere but he had been exposed for some seconds. They needed to make sure Bruce had no bubbles in his body fluids, his organs had not been deprived of vital blood gases, and he was not suffering from decompression sickness.<p>

"I'll be up in a minute to help…"

Superman interjected, "Stay with them. At least until you know for sure Batman is okay. Wonder Woman and I can deal with Lobo and his ship."

Superman reached the main deck and his eyes fell on Lobo and the War Hog at the nearest airlock. An unconscious Wonder Woman was lying before him across the seat of the bike.

The Czarnian's eyes jarred with his. Lobo smirked.

Superman's irises glowed red. "You are not going to be making the mistake of thinking you can just take her?"

"Well, I was going to try." Lobo's hand hovered at the release handle.

Superman's reached him in seconds and his hand grabbed the War Hog before it could go out the airlock. He hit the handle with his elbow and had Lobo by jacket and plucked him off the bike.

"You're trying my patience is what you are doing," he warned.

"Aww, come on, least this time I was not after _you_. Mongol would be miffed if I came back empty-handed…"

Superman's eyes suddenly noticed the collar around his neck and tiny blinking lights on it. He frowned. His memory suddenly sending warning signals. Lobo was not wearing a collar last time he saw him.

"What is…?"

He barely had time to finish his sentence when a golden loop came out of nowhere and fell over his head and tightened around his shoulders and arms. He managed to crane his neck to see the small creature who had been tied to Lobo's bike appear as if out of thin air. He could see that the creature had some sort of camouflaging aura. It had to be a biological trait as opposed to a mechanical device because he had not heard it sneak up behind him at all. It was capable of levitation as well. He impatiently moved his hand to yank it off. But he couldn't even lift his arms. A glance down showed it to be Wonder Woman's lariat. The magic lasso. He was powerless in its coils!

_Rao, magic…darn magic!_

The creature floated towards him and regarded him with a kind of luster in his beady eyes. "A living Kryptonian. I never thought to see one ever again."

Lobo wiped his bleeding nose. "Told you so. I never lie. Now remember our bargain."

"Our bargain does not end until we get them back to the ship. We need to go quickly." He pulled out another orb and expelled the gas in Superman's face. The Kryptonian could feel it stinging his eyes and he held his breath.

The Preserver said, "Do no resist. You cannot resist in this lariat."

The Man of Steel found himself helpless and he let out a breath and inhaled. He slumped to the floor.

The Preserver commanded to Lobo, "Pick him up."

Lobo hated being ordered around but the collar on his neck made it a little difficult. The first time he yanked it off it had exploded and he ended up in pieces and when he regenerated he found himself in another one. After three times it was not amusing and he struck a deal with the strange little creature. The Preserver was a collector of unique exotic organisms. Those facing extinction or one of a kind were of most interest to him. Lobo had divulged that he knew of two such beings. A Kryptonian, last of his kind, and an immortal Amazon, birthed from clay, with an array of powers bestowed upon her by Gods. He could lead him to them both in return for his own freedom. He had fought both of them and knew their strengths and weakness.

The mere mention of a Kryptonian had gotten the Preserver's attention and a bargain had been struck. The Amazon would be a bonus.

Lobo grumbled now as he flung Superman over the War Hog next to Wonder Woman. The Preserver pressed something on his wrists and a glow of energy surrounded them and they vanished.

Five minutes later Flash blurred into the room.

"I'm here…Sorry about the delay…Batman will be okay. He's in the decompression chamber now and …Er, guys?"

The control room was silent.

His eye caught sight of the ship on the Watchtower's radar and he ran to a smaller window only in time to see it accelerate and vanish into nothingness with a bright flash.

Flash uttered, "Damn!"

* * *

><p>They beamed into the Preserver's own ship and while Lobo took the two unconscious heroes off the bike, the owner went to navigation control and tapped in some coordinates for the jump to hyperspace. Once the jump was made, he joined Lobo who was carrying his load to another vast chamber in the ship. It was the menagerie itself.<p>

There were scores of transparent holding cells of different sizes lining the entire floor. Some held small creatures the size of a thumb nail. Others held organisms that were large as a bus. Some were in water, others in sand or ice and some of the environments even looked holographic as if to mimic their real habitats.

Lobo walked to the middle where there were several platforms. One had Kryptonian style crystals and foliage as its backdrop. There was a floating bed, a table and chair and a built in cubicle for personal hygiene. The cell next to it had white pristine pillars, some earth foliage, a water feature, wooden framed bed, table, chair and a similar cubicle.

"Put them in their cells," ordered the Preserver.

Cylindrical glass walls came down from the ceiling and covered each platform.

Lobo turned. "Now. Our bargain."

The Preserver nodded. "Yes. I must thank you for finding these two fine specimens for me. They will indeed be among my prized exhibits and subjects for study. Now, as to our bargain."

Lobo pointed to the collar. "Get this off me."

The Preserver touched his wrist and a glass cylinder dropped from above and encapsulated him.

"_What the frag?"_

Lobo rushed to the glass and pounded on it. He began to curse. "You fragging, egg headed midget! This is how you keep your word?"

The Preserver floated to meet him at eye level. "Much like your word."

Lobo's eyes flamed and he took a step back and butted the glass. The glass shivered.

"The glass was made from crystals harvested from Rhoon…a rare combination of natural geology and sorcery…it can take enormous pressure."

"I am a Czarnian! I can give pressure! If I have to butt this a hundred times to get out I will!"

The collar around his neck began to beep. Lobo's face fell.

"Ah crap!"

The collar exploded and limbs and blood and tissue splattered everywhere.

The Preserver turned his back on him and said, "I hope you will become more cooperative as you reflect while you regenerate."

* * *

><p>Superman opened his eyes with a grunt of confusion. He quickly assessed his surroundings and jerked to his feet. What the hell? He was not in his uniform but in Kryptonian garb, much like what his own father Jor-El wore. He took in the vast chamber, the many containment cells, including his own, and the various species. He saw Wonder Woman lying in a cell next to his own. It did not take him long to work out what this was.<p>

A zoo.

They were part of a zoo!

He balled his fist and slammed it into the glass. He let out a grunt of surprise as he felt his knuckles bounce off the glass and a pain reverberate down his arm. His eyes glowed and he tried to use his heat vision. The beams simply were deflected back at him and he had to jump out of the way. It hit part of the Kryptonian crystals and melted it.

He heard a voice behind him. "It's no use, Pretty Boy. The glass is made from Rhoonian minerals. There is a magical element in it. Egg Head is smart. He's been doing this for centuries. He's a collector and knows how to get and keep his stuff."

He turned to see Lobo in a cell in the row behind him and Wonder Woman. Lobo's torso was lying on the ground. His legs and his hands were creeping towards his body in order to reattach themselves.

Superman flexed his aching hand. He gave Lobo a half peeved, half perplexed look. "What the hell are you doing here? And what happened to you?"

"Well, after you so kindly sent me to drift in space I got picked up by this loon. No one else would offer me a hand. Fragging cowards! He was going to add me to the collection…being last Czarnian and exotic and all that…and I…"

Superman interjected dryly, "You decided to preserve your hide and offer up a Kryptonian and an Amazon."

"Well, wouldn't you? Like I say, it's not personal. But he...blast his hide… "

"Went back on his word?" Superman's lips curved against his will and he snickered.

"Yes, he did and every time I try to break out, this damn collar explodes. This is the fifth time I have to reassemble myself!"

The snicker went to a loud guffaw. Superman sat on the chair and laughed.

Lobo's face scowled. "It's not funny, Blue Cheese. And you have on a collar as well, if you have not noticed."

His hand went to his neck. There was a collar there. "Oh."

"Yeah, so we are stuck here…for now. Now excuse me while I try to get myself together."

Superman rose and went to side of his cell facing Wonder Woman.

"Wonder Woman!" He slapped the glass. "Princess! Your Highness!"

Her eyes opened and she jerked upright. Her eyes widened. "Hera…what? Who? How?"

She saw Superman and Lobo. She saw the other exhibits. She looked around her own cell. Her hand went to her waist. Her lasso was gone! So were her tiara and bracelets. She was not in her uniform. She was in a white, knee length, Grecian gown and laced up sandals. Her mind went back to her last memory. The small creature had said something...

"_I am the Preserver. I am a collector of endangered species…in particularly the last of their kind…or as in your case…the first and only one of your kind."_

She stumbled to her feet looking at Superman in his garments. "This is not what I think it is…?"

Superman nodded. "It is. We are, thanks to Lobo here, part of some menagerie for rare species."

She spun around to give Lobo a glare. He smirked at her as he sat upright, waiting for his legs to reattach themselves. "Must be destiny, you and I thrown together this way. It's a nice view I got of you anyways."

She gave him a deadly look and her eyes met Superman's. "How long have we been here?"

Superman answered, "Hard to tell. My super senses are somewhat compromised. I can't see beyond this chamber to even know where in the galaxy we are. Though I'm sure by now we're out of the Solar System."

"We need to get out of here!" She prepared to give the glass a kick but he stopped her.

"No!"

"No?"

"It's made of a powerful alloy. You can't just break it with a single hit."

"Well, _many_ hits then."

Lobo said gruffly, "You'd need more than many and see this?" His finger pointed to his neck. "You have one too."

Her hand touched it and she looked to yank it off.

"Try to get it off and it blows up. With you in it." He gestured to his legs. "For me it's just painfully inconvenient. For you, it could be lethal."

She looked at them in disbelief. "So we are stuck here?"

Superman put his hands on his hips. "It looks that way for now."

* * *

><p>The Preserver came in half an hour later. He was accompanied by robots pushing large trolleys with food and drink for the many creatures. He floated towards Lobo, Superman and Wonder Woman.<p>

"How are my new specimens settling in?"

Wonder Woman got up from her bed. She gestured to the whole chamber. "You cannot keep us here!"

"Why not?"

"It is cruel!"

"How is it cruel? You have somewhere to sleep. I have made your living quarters as close to your home-world as possible. You will be fed and watered daily…You do it to livestock on your world."

Superman interrupted, "We're not cattle. Heck, even cattle deserve better than this. They at least get to walk out and feel the elements. Have some measure of freedom."

"Once a week I will allow my robots to take you to our exercise chamber. I understand certain species require movement lest their muscles atrophy. And you speak as if this is something so strange. On your Earth you have animals collected behind bars. You pay to go and stare and point at them, do you not? How is that different? At least here no one will come to do that."

Wonder Woman opened her lips and closed them. She looked at Superman as if for help.

He responded, "Zoos are only around to preserve the species for future generations and they try their best to have habitats as natural as possible. They do not mistreat them."

The Preserver looked unmoved. "How am I mistreating you?"

Lobo shouted, "You keep blowing me up!"

Wonder Woman exclaimed, "You took us against our will!"

"Because you keep trying to escape. If animals in your zoos on Earth try to escape you try to stop them. And you excuse their actions because you say they are trying to preserve the species. Did you ask the permission of those animals who you are trying to protect?"

Superman protested, "It's not the same!"

"Oh, but I think it is. I rarely collect any race that has healthy numbers. If you look around it is rare to see many humanoid based life-forms. I have many insectoid, bovine, feline, avian, molluca, anthopod, fungi and reptilian organisms here. I am keeping you safe from harm. Left to your own devices you would put yourselves at risk and if you die…there would be none of your kind left. You must be preserved for your own good."

Wonder Woman cried, "What good is it being preserved if one does not get to live? What good is being alive if you live in a gilded cage? If you're kept from discovering new things…meeting new people…seeing new places…never able to form new bonds. What of companionship?"

He gave her a strange look. "I never quite understood the concept of needing others but it is why I placed you alongside each other. You can see and speak to each other."

She came closer to the glass and pressed her hands against it. She looked at him earnestly. "You do not understand …we can't choose. You've taken away our choices to go where we want…to choose who we want to speak to…to befriend…to love…to touch…to…to…even disagree with! We cannot do that encased in this glass cell!"

The Preserver titled his head at her. "You speak of concepts foreign to me. I am aware of the instinct of the species to mate even if I find the act entirely base and distasteful. But with the Czarnian and Kryptonian sharing different DNA to you, I do not know that it is possible to create even a new species."

"That is not what I mean!"

Lobo said loudly, "I'd mate with her. You know, might take the edge off her. Calm her down."

She snapped, "Not unless you want me rip that collar off you!"

The Preserver blinked. "I do not know what you mean, Amazon. But you have raised some very interesting ideas for me to consider. I must explore the possibilities before I make any decisions." He gave her and the Man of Steel a meditative look and floated away.

She let out a frustrated cry and slapped the glass.

Lobo called, "Nice try, Princess. You know if you wanted to sleep with me you only had to say so. You didn't have to make all those excuses."

She gave him a deathly look and turned her back on him. She slumped to the floor and stared at the retreating form of their captor, livid and helpless.

Superman looked at her with a pensive expression. For the first time since he met her he had seen something truly real. The self possession, the beauty and the strength…all that perfection…it was as if the façade had cracked a little…offering up a picture of vulnerability...however brief. It suddenly dawned on him that this Amazon, being the first of her kind, would have been the sole child on her island. Her impassioned plea had given him a glimpse of loneliness and being cosseted to the point of suffocation. He recalled his childhood and had to admit he had been lucky.

He took a step towards her.

She leaned her head against the glass so her face was turned away.

He said, "We'll get out."

She did not move her head but she replied, "Oh? He seems to have…what's the saying? Covered all his bases?"

"Yeah. So it would seem, in no small thanks to the Scourge of the Cosmos there, but the longer we stay it gives us a chance to study the place and maybe work out a way to escape."

"I hope so. I could not bear the thought of being kept here like some lump of sculpted clay."

He began, "I know we did not start off in the best way and if you had to choose to be with people…it would not be Lobo or me…but it seems we are stuck here together…"

She turned her head and looked at him with an ironic look. "What? You want to chat with me now? You do not have _things _to do?"

"Okay, I guess I deserve that."

She added a little defiantly, "And you are right. I would much prefer to be with someone else."

He replied matter of fact, "Well, Captain Trevor isn't here. You're kind of stuck with me as your neighbor. I mean, we could pretend to ignore each other. I could do that if you want that. But you know, whenever I turn I see you. And it's either you or the Big Bo…who is…" He paused to look back and grimaced, "scratching his arm pits and groin as of now."

She glanced back and screwed her face. "Hera." She straightened up and smoothed her dress over her knees. "I guess it could have been worse than you. Lobo could have been next to me. The Gods only give one so much to bear."

He remarked wryly, "Me, the next best thing to Lobo. Very flattering. So, I guess I must thank you for the spar. Granted it was more an ambush and Hal and Bruce will pay…but it was…" He gave her a reluctant nod of admiration. "You're good."

She retorted, "I know." Their eyes seemed to sparkle as they regarded each other. She shrugged. "Bruce and Hal spar with me all the time. In fact, they have all done so. None of them have bested me yet. Arthur came closest."

He replied, "Well, if I need my instep stabbed and my chest bitten I will come to you again."

She could feel a flush creep up her neck. "You left me no choice. Amazons fight to win." She brushed some hair back. "We don't do things by halves."

His eyes reluctantly stared at her slim fingers as they drifted over her glossy, ebony tresses. "I'll have to remember that." He turned. "Okay, Lobo's stopped scratching so I'll leave you in peace."

"Uh, okay."

He took a few steps and turned back. "Oh, I'm guessing the League will be looking for us by now."

"You think they will find us?"

His voice softened. "Hal knows a lot of folks. I'm hoping he does. We'll get out of this. You'll see."

"Thank you, Superman."

"Kal-El."

"What?"

"You can call me Kal-El, your Highness."

She corrected primly, "Diana."

He bowed his head and conceded, "Diana."

She watched him walk to the chair and sit down. She studied him under her lashes. Well he had _some _manners at least. He was not so bad…_if _he made the effort. Not like that rude Clark Kent. She frowned. Good grief, why was she even thinking of him? She thought of Steve. Yes, one must think of Steve. Steve would be worried. She and Steve had planned to go away together. That was not going to happen if she was stuck in this zoo. If…no…_when_ she got home…she would make Steve take her away at once. Her eyes drifted to Superman. He had a very handsome profile and he looked regal in his Kryptonian garments. She chided herself. Think of the intercourse you will have with Steve.

Superman took off the circlet around his head and undid the cape and dropped it on the table. He ran his hand through his thick, black locks. The soft curling hair persisted in falling charmingly over his brow.

She turned away. Steve had lovely blond hair. Short and prickly and …and…she missed him.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Before<em>

Steve looked at Aquaman on the monitor of the video phone with a stunned look.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but Diana and Superman have been kidnapped."

"I heard you the first time! How did this…? How can that happen? They're Superman and Wonder Woman, for crying out loud!"

The King of the Seas nodded. "I know. But the alien that Superman was fighting some days ago returned and he attacked the Watchtower and ambushed us. We had no idea he wanted Diana too. Green Lantern is trying to track them with the help of his Corps as we speak. It's only been twenty four hours since they were taken…"

"What would this alien want to do with them?"

"The last time he was here he said it was to sell them to a despot called Mongol to participate in gladiatorial matches."

"If any harm comes to Diana…" He held his forehead. "You know how impulsive she can be at times. She is not one to submit to being a slave. Her mother will have a fit if she knows she has been kidnapped. I will have to inform her. I will also have to inform the government. Diana was always considered an ally of the military."

"We expect no less. And we are looking. They are Superman and Wonder Woman…and I think we should have some confidence in them to look after themselves."

"Keep me informed."

"We will. Aquaman out."

Steve clicked off the link and turned away from the computer. He thanked the Army operative for allowing him to take the call and frowned as he walked back to join the researchers in the middle of the facility.

He'd only recently arrived in Nevada and had spoken to Diana earlier than day on his flight from Washington. She had said something about going to the Watchtower. He had already been feeling a little hung-over after partying with Lois and her friends until three in the morning. Nothing had happened other than they had barhopped a bit but he had not mentioned it to his girlfriend. She thought he had gone straight to the base to rest for his early flight and he had not corrected her. He should have no reason to feel bad…it was harmless fun and Lois knew how to party. He'd forgotten how much he and Lois had in common too. It had been a long time since he had allowed his guard down and just acted like a bachelor. He was always taking responsibility to ensure Diana's public persona was unmarred and …yeah, perhaps, acting like a mother hen. Now hearing Diana had been kidnapped…by possibly intergalactic slavers…he felt quite guilty about it. Hopefully Aquaman would be right…they were Superman and Wonder Woman… they could look after themselves.

The middle aged officer in charge of guarding the facility asked, "Are you alright, Captain?"

Steve nodded. "Yes, yes. Now where were we?"

"We were discussing Project Black Rock. It was from another classified project that went on hiatus after the Super Soldier one got shut down. They were studying the DNA of the remains of an alien creature that had been discovered in this very desert twenty four years ago. You might not remember that night but we had the most intense meteor shower ever documented. Most of them had burned up in the atmosphere but there was one rock about the size of a car. It was not like any of the rocks that normally fell from space. It was not silicate or iron based. It was a totally new mineral. There was something like a fossil in it. When it was excavated it turned out to be an alien life form. They had been studying it for years and once they were able to work out the genome sequencing began to try to use it with terran hosts. The resulting creations were rather deformed but showed enormous strength and speed. The hosts' immune systems ended up not being strong enough. The alien DNA was like a cancer and ate up the host cells. They ended up disintegrating."

"Jesus, when are they going to learn? No good comes out of cross breeding and cloning and with alien DNA? Who knew about this?"

"The President and Joint Chiefs. But no human subjects were ever used, Captain."

He rolled his eyes. "That's comforting."

He had walked around earlier and saw samples of unfinished work encased in glass vessels, on various work benches, diagrams on white boards, the metallurgy and wet labs and simulation chambers. They had been working on genetic engineering, hormone therapy, trans-species implantation and cybernetics. He had seen bits of failed experiments floating in preserving fluids and had been revolted. Most of what he saw was barely distinguishable.

"So what did they take?"

They came to stand before an empty containment vessel.

The officer replied, "The alien remains."

Steve frowned. "This must have been an inside job. Did DCIS say anything?"

The officer said, "They came and gathered evidence and are running their investigations."

"Okay. So why was I sent here?"

He coughed. "You're the face for the army when dealing with the super humans and aliens. The one that the population and trust. Wonder Woman's boyfriend. National hero. Justice League Liaison. The Joint Chiefs thought you would call a press conference and inform the public and allay any fears. If this leaks, we will have a public relations mess. The public were not happy with the Super Soldier project and there was no reason to tell them about this one…but now with that specimen being taken…we have no choice but to come clean."

"So what the heck am I to say to make tax payers feel better about this?"

"That is entirely down to your skill, Captain. They expect there will be some sort of backlash but the idea behind it is that the messenger might be able to take the sting out of the message. If you show you believed in this…and it was for the protection of humanity…they are hoping it might cushion the blow."

Steve sighed. He looked around the lab. "And all this?"

"They are all failed experiments but they are classified. They will be removed and destroyed. You can assure them of that."

Steve sighed. "I guess I have some work to do then. I have to make some calls."

The officer nodded and saluted him as he walked away.

Steve pulled out his phone and pulled up his contacts. The first number he dialed was the Themyscrian Embassy.

* * *

><p>Sam Lane stepped out of the helicopter and ducked to avoid the gust of the spinning rotors. The helipad he had landed upon had the name EDGE blazoned across it. It was part of a large terrace adjoining a medieval style manor built on the banks of a loch in the Scottish Highlands.<p>

He was met by a tall, attractive, blond woman in a black suit.

"Graves. Mercy Graves. I am the head of the security here. Welcome, General."

He said dryly, "I am not here under the purview of the Government. You can drop the General. Where is Edge?"

"Follow me."

They walked down a long, luxuriously decorated corridor and descended a spiraling staircase. They entered what looked to be a library. She went to a bookshelf on the right wall and pulled a book down. The whole shelf slid to the side and he saw an elevator shaft. She gestured for him to follow.

They went down four floors and stepped out onto a laboratory. There were several men and women in white coats behind computer stations and work benches. She led him across the room, up a flight of steps, to an office that overlooked the whole chamber.

Inside were her employer and the head of the research team, Lex Luthor. Edge was pouring himself a drink.

She knocked on the glass window and opened the door when Edge gestured. "Come."

"Mr Lane is here, sir."

"Ah, Sam, come in. Drink? I have a fine fifty year old Macallan here."

Lex's eyes lingered on Mercy as she kept the door opened for Lane to enter. Mercy gave him a slightly flirtatious smile as she closed the door behind her.

Lane gave sat down. "No, thank you. I don't drink in daylight. So, gentlemen, I take it you got the…package?"

Edge nodded and sat down. "We did. You would be jailed if they found out it was you. Why would you risk your position?"

"I'm surrounded by naïve fools who think there is nothing wrong with having meta humans and aliens and vigilantes police us. Someone has to act. And don't you worry; no one can link me to it."

Lex asked, "What kind of amateurs did you have working on that project? Twenty four years and they can't create one stable organism?"

"I know. We kept trying but interbreeding is not easy and even more so with alien DNA you can't control. Most of the experiments, as you know, did not survive. Their immune systems were weak. And they were essentially aberrations. To create something with enhanced abilities to act as a defense force for humanity and enough intelligence to think strategically but docile enough to take orders…we were struggling with that. We've wasted two years since the Super Soldier Project was banned and the research has been lying around untouched."

Lex said, "We will start right away." He looked at Edge. "If we are successful, just think of what we can do. We could patent the design to many other world governments if the US people are too sanctimonious and concerned about the rights of meta humans and aliens. There are people who are smart enough to recognize that these heroes could go rogue, they could decide to turn on us and rule us. Worse case scenario is that human potential and achievement is lost. Can you imagine if they are allowed to breed with each other what the earth could look like in one hundred years?"

Edge said, "Well, money is the main reason I'm supporting this venture. I don't see any problem with the meta humans as long as they follow the law and know who they are fighting for…Hell, I have Wonder Woman endorsing the EDGE100…

Lane said dismissively, "She's an earthling. She's dating an earthling. She's pretty much a glorified super model with powers. She's hardly our concern. The alien is the dangerous one."

Edge mused, "He may not be the most media savvy one but he's done enough to gain some support. And I find it ironic you are both so xenophobic and yet you're willing to use alien DNA to create a defense for Earth."

The General replied grimly, "Have you seen what he can do? The brief time we had him in custody…he was able to endure sarin gas, acid, and over 10 000 volts; we could not breach his skin; his cape was bullet and fire proof; he shot heat beams out of his eyes …and he was not even flying then. It seems he gets more powerful as time goes by. It must be a Kryptonian trait. That we know little about him physiologically makes him unpredictable and a high risk."

Lex swirled his drink and quoted,

"Be stirring as the time; be fire with fire;

Threaten the threatener and outface the brow,

Of bragging horror."

Edge made a face. He did not recognize the quote. "Hnn. Yeah, whatever. So what are your plans for that thing?"

He replied, "It will be a two pronged approach. We will be looking to create stronger hosts by genetic engineering, and working on nanotechnology to help boost and protect the host's immune system. We must work on immunological memory and primary response. If we can create nanites complex and powerful enough to encase the B and T cells while they engage with the alien's…"

Edge's cell phone rang and he raised his hand to cut him off. "Okay, I'm not really all that interested in the how. Just see that you put my money to good use. I don't meddle but I expect results." He got up to take call.

Lex murmured dryly, "Obviously."

* * *

><p>The Preserver floated around his laboratory. As part of his routine he scanned all new exhibits while they were unconscious and took tissue samples to help classify them. He routinely screened them for disease and logged their behavior. He never once considered captive breeding programs simply because most of his collection was the last of their kind and had no mates. Added to that he was not interested in splicing DNA and trying to grow hybrids in gestation chambers. He was a preserver of authentic species.<p>

He had never dealt with an Amazon born from clay, and gifted by Gods. She was different. Her body scan showed she had humanoid physiology but something was odd when he began to look her cells. The imaging and structure were vastly different from human cells. They were behaving differently; even morphing shape when he tried to isolate the nucleus.

He titled his head curiously. In his experience only homo magi, another rare species, had cellular structure like this. While there were many races that could tap in esoteric and mystical energy …there were not many that had their cells made up of that energy. This creature was unique. A golem? Unlikely. She shared DNA from something or someone else. A very powerful force.

His eyes fell upon Lobo's and Superman's files now in his data base.

Superman's physiology was susceptible to magical energy. Was it possible?

There was only one way to find out. He prepared to run a simulation with the Amazon and Krptonian's genes.

* * *

><p>Diana stood up from her chair and stared at the length of corridor. She studied the different organisms in their cells. Many of the creatures looked dull and listless. How long they were on exhibit she did not know. But the thought of being enclosed in this glass prison indefinitely was like a nightmare. A whole forty eight hours had passed and they were no closer to escape. The Preserver had only come in once to see them while they were being fed and since then they had not seen any sign of him.<p>

She glanced over at Superman. He had broken off a piece of the crystal decor and was using his heat vision to gently and precisely carve something from it. He was as bored as she was. He had spoken to her off and on. It was mostly about their situation and ways they could possibly try to get out.

"Hey, Princess…you look bored."

Diana turned and she saw Lobo smiling at her. He was taking off his jacket

Diana's eyes narrowed. What in Hades name…?

His hand went to the fasteners on his pants and she scowled. "What are you…?"

Lobo smiled. "The Main Man is going to wash. Maybe you could wash too. It'll be something to do together."

Superman turned to see what was going on and began annoyed, "Hey, do that in the privacy of your cubicle."

Diana added crossly, "I don't care what you do nor do I want to see you disrobing."

Lobo shrugged and gestured to his bulk. "What prudes. It's not as if it is my fault we have glass walls. The Big Bo is not ashamed of his body. I mean, look at this. Ripped and hard as rock. I have nothing to hide. You know how many females are missing this right now?" His face suddenly fell as his eyes fell to his groin. "Ah frag, you know it's been seven days since I have had a good fu…"

Superman warned sharply, "Watch it!"

Lobo protested, "Hey, Blue Cheese, we could never get to copulate again! Doesn't that bother you?" He gave the Amazon a pitying look. "Poor thing. Confined to prison and never got any."

The Amazon reddened. "I will have you know I have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, and he got something wrong with his manhood? I'd have seduced you in a day. What is he waiting on? The next Big Bang?" Lobo laughed. "Hey, big bang! Get it?"

The Kryptonian and Amazon regarded him with unimpressed expressions.

" Frag, you two are so uptight! It's just a joke. I'm just trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Alright. I'm going!" He winked as he disappeared into the cubicle. "I might be a while."

Diana's eyes clashed with Superman's. She felt awkward and a little irritated. He had a blank expression on his face.

She repeated stiffly, "I have a boyfriend."

He answered calmly, "I know. I've met him, remember?"

"We…have done things and we had planned to go away together when he got back from Nevada …" She blurted it out before she could help it.

His brow quirked but he said, "Er, you don't have to justify anything to me. What you and the Captain do is your business." He focused on his task of shaping the crystal.

Diana went to sit at her table and faced away from him.

_I have a boyfriend? We did things? We planned to go to Nevada?Hera, he does not care! What in Athena's name am I even telling him that for? _

Diana covered her eyes with a hand. _Gods, he must think I am a simpleton._

Superman continued his carving. A bird was beginning to emerge. He glanced back at her briefly. He actually was surprised she had not slept with Trevor yet. They had been seeing each other a while now and Diana was extremely beautiful and even as much as it irritated him, she was capable of affecting his super senses. Lobo might be crass but he was right on some level. Who in his right mind could resist her?

_Whoa, back up there. Not the thoughts you need right now. The guy is probably respecting her wishes. It's not your business. Keep your eye on your swan._

* * *

><p>Lobo came out of his shower looking smug and, to the relief of his neighbors, he was dressed. They could imagine what he had been up to. He lay down upon his bed with a loud sigh.<p>

"Ah, I think a snooze would do me fine now. Try not to disturb me with any jabbering."

"If we get out of here, I will choke him myself," swore Diana under her breath.

Superman smiled thinly. "Not if I get to him first."

The doors to the chamber suddenly opened and she could see the Preserver floating towards them. "We have company."

Superman stood up at once. "What does he want?"

Lobo opened an eye. "Egghead is coming, is he?"

The creature stopped before them. "I take it you are all well?"

Lobo lifted his head and called, "We'd be better if you let us go!"

"You know I cannot do that. You will have no cause for complaint. I look after my collection well." He floated towards Wonder Woman. "I have considered your words, Amazon."

Diana's eyes narrowed warily. "You have?"

"You did make sense. It would indeed be difficult to be locked away and not allowed contact with others. I have read about Earthlings and learned that they do bear a kind of incomprehensible need to group together. To find mates. To further their kind. I have no interest in breeding. I am only interested in exhibiting rare species. But it has occurred to me that a hybrid of two races would be unique. I would be the only one to possess such an exhibit."

Diana stiffened. She did not like where this was going. "Hybrid? You seriously are not suggesting…?"

Lobo jerked upright, a look of interest in his eyes.

His eyes drifted to Superman. "Yes."

Superman laughed, highly amused. "Sorry to disappoint you but I am Kryptonian. The last of my kind. My genes are not compatible with many races, most particularly, humans."

Lobo put his hand up. "Hey, I'm willing to try. You never know, but the Big Bo has some seriously powerful sex cells."

Everyone ignored him.

The Preserver stated, "The Amazon is not human."

"What?" Diana twisted her face with a derisive look.

"What?" Superman frowned and shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" Lobo sat up with a spark of interest.

"I have studied both your DNA and done simulations. You, Amazon, are not solely homo sapien. You have an esoteric component in your genome, which makes you capable of bonding with a Kryptonian's, without the process of embryogenesis and morphogenesis being aborted at any stage...unless there is some external threat. The gestation period is difficult to predict but I will be monitoring that."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Superman uttered.

Diana looked at him as if he was mad. "What utter nonsense! My mother longed for a child and prayed to the Gods. She molded a clay figure and prayed and the Olympian Gods granted her wish. I was her child in her former life and my soul was transferred from the well of souls and…and I was born. The Gods came down and gifted me with powers!"

The Preserver asked woodenly, "Your DNA suggests otherwise. I have technology beyond what you have on Earth and my scans and analysis say that you cannot be classed as human. You may look humanoid, but then so does the Kryptonian. Appearances do not define race or species."

Lobo stood up now. "Hey, could she be compatible with me?"

"No, Bounty Hunter, she is not. She is compatible with the Kryptonian."

He sank upon his bed. "Ah frag."

"This is ridiculous," scoffed Superman. "You are deluded and whatever you have up your sleeve is not going to work."

"Why not? You are ideal candidates as mates and I would be the only one in the universe with a Kryptonian-Amazonian hybrid."

Diana retorted, "One, you are wrong. Two, he is not someone I want to even mate with because I already have someone. Three, you cannot force anyone to mate. Four, I am not like normal women. I do not even bleed with the lunar cycles."

"You possess the same human organs and you have ovum. Latent. Only capable of release by someone with the right bio-chemicals to compliment your own."

He pressed something on his wrist. They looked at him suspiciously.

"What is he doing?" she muttered.

"He's insane," he assured her. "Isolation will do that to anyone."

They suddenly heard the hiss of gas from the ground.

Superman looked up. "What the…?"

Tiny vents lining the edge of their cells opened. It was odorless and colorless but Diana could feel it begin to fill her cell. She tried to hold her breath.

Superman snapped at the Preserver, "What are you doing? You cannot harvest our cells this way!"

"I will not be harvesting your cells. I will be expecting you to breed."

Diana spluttered, "What?"

"Hold your breath!" Superman shouted at her.

The Man of Steel tried to blow the gas down the vents and even use his super breath to condense it. A hissing came from above. They both held their breaths.

The Preserver very calmly activated their collars. It delivered a jarring series of shocks to their system.

Diana let out a gasp and she grabbed the table for support as she felt herself grow dazed. Superman tried punching the glass. But in less than a minute they had both collapsed to the floor.

Lobo uttered to the Preserver in awe, "You are one mean bastich."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Sorry for the long update. Combo of real life and sheer laziness. I will try to update faster this time around and thank you, everyone, for all your reviews. Very much appreciated.

Godstaff: Here was Lex and Edge for you, and I am sure you can guess what they may have up their sleeves. ;)

Stargatefan : Grant Morrison in Action Comics is looking to redefine the properties of the kryptonite isotope and it has been suggested it is deadly for most people to handle and is very rare. It's about time not everyone and their mother can just access that. As for not arming his suit...it's not different to say Batman not getting lasers and having rockets in his suit...technically he could become a walking armory but then he would become Ironman. :) And in any case the suit is made from Kryptonian material and we do not even know if they could do that. Steel may not have the technology to know how to integrate weaponry into the material. I will prefer to use that reason why he does not do that plus Superman's thing is his raw power and skill...not weaponry.

John777 : Yeah, I know Krav Maga is the most lethal and probably most effective. But that's the point. They are not fighting to kill opponents.

Lurker: Grammatical errors! Oh yeah, I know. I really do try to edit and then it is only when I post I see them. I wish I had super eyes. :D I do go back from time to time and try to re-read and correct them. You all will have to bear with me and if you see any feel free to point them out.

Ben : Now you know who is so foolish to attack the Satellite and everyone can see which challenge I went with. Sorry no PG. Only PG here is the rating and even then I might have to watch it. :p

Arcadia: Poor Steve. You guys are so mean. What has he ever done to you. :p

NSW: Yeah, Lois is not too bad here. It helps when she is not acting like how she does many a time...rude and loud or a pushy groupie/damsel in distress.

Hemulen: We do get to see a lot of Clark's world and this makes it easier to work out what makes him tick. It is a little harder to see all of Diana's simply because she is a stranger in a new land and we more often work out who people are when we see them around people they are closest to and love and their home environment etc. As the story progresses you will see more of that.

Warden Valdr: Clark IS being a tad harsh simply because he does not want to see beyond the surface. He may find apart from obvious beauty and strength...there is so much more to her. Considering what he is and what he has endured...it must be a bit alarming for him. In this chap, there is a moment he sees a little more.

Tony-El: Like you I was so happy to see DC reboot and start fresh, especially with Superman since in comics his stories in the last decade have been mediocre unless it is an Elseworld title. Action and Justice League are really good but DC seems to have really messed it up with the Superman title. He is not very bright and seems mopey and mooning over Lois for no good reason other than he hooked up with her in old continuity that is not relevant to the new status quo. They have no chemistry and she is more like his den mother and even people like Jimmy and Perry etc and the villains are all so boring. Wonder Woman is rocking her title. Hell, everyone up to Flash and Aquaman and Batman...all critically acclaimed and talked about and the flagship Superman by Perez just lost in mediocrity. It's like the more things change the more they remain the same. If DC cannot be brave and really build on the tough,charismatic social crusader Clark and they go back to the preachy, naive boyscout who never learns..it's going to bite them in the butt. You cannot say you rebooting only to give people the same crap that was not selling in the first place. The writing has been clunky, long winded and boring and I really don't think it was a great way to set up new Clark. Perez simply cannot write an authentic young Superman suited for 2012. They are changing the team from issue #7. I will give the new team three issues and if this title can't pick up, this title is dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Superman opened his eyes. He was laying face-down on the cold floor of an enclosed, metal cell. He grunted and lifted his head. There was a door and it had a glass window. His ears could hear an electrical hum surrounding the room. He pierced the room and could see they were in a small cell adjoining the Preserver's laboratory.

He moved to sit up and he felt a weight on his arm. He glanced askance and saw a figure lying four feet away from him.

"Wonder Wo…Diana…"

He looked down at his arm in some bemusement. A heavy band was around his right wrist and a chain trailed from it to a heavy band around Diana's left wrist. He gave the chain a tug. Nothing happened. He frowned and yanked harder. Instead of breaking it his companion's body slid along the floor and smacked into him.

The Amazon gave a gasp as she awoke and her warrior's instinct kicked in. She slammed the back of her head into some thing, twisted and pulled her right fist back to lash out. Her eyes widened as she felt her wrist jerk on itself.

A voice snapped,"Hey! Stop that!"

Diana's eyes widened as she saw who it was and she dropped her fist.

Superman held his nose with a grimace. He said ironically, "Thanks for not breaking it."

She was a little confused. "I'm sorry but I never expected to be yanked awake."

He grunted, "I was only trying to break the chain."

She looked at the heavy band on her wrist and her eyes ran along the chain and then to his arm. She raised her arm. "The what…? What in Zeus' name? He _chained_ us together?" She tried tugging at it with her free hand and let out a cry of disgust. "I can't break it!"

He tugged again with no success and frowned. "It has to be some kind of magic based alloy like the glass. I can't either."

The Amazon looked around the room. "But…why would he?" She started as she recalled their last conversation with the Preserver. She exclaimed, "By the Gods, he said he wanted us to _breed_!" She scrambled to her feet and tried to step away from him as far as the chain would allow her, which turned out to be only four feet. "He must be stupid to think chaining us together will achieve that. Forcing us to share a cell is not going to make me want to mate with you."

He said dryly, as he moved his hand from his nose and stood, "I think he's a bit smarter than that. He's been doing this sort of thing for centuries. Chaining us not only means we can't avoid each other but I can't and won't try to break out of his collar with you next to me. He knows I won't risk harming you even if I could tolerate the explosion. I can't even use microwaves because I don't want to risk frying your brain. As for breeding…he can use other means."

She eyed him warily. "What other means?"

"The use of artificial chemicals. Most likely pheromones and semiochemicals. It's a common enough practice in breeding programs."

She blinked. "You cannot be serious!"

"I have no reason to joke. We need to get out of here before he realizes we're awake." He got up and looked around. "We're in his lab. He's in a large storeroom, one level down. Seems to be supervising his robots while they unpack food supplies from containers."

"How are we going to get out of here without alerting him? And we have these collars on! The minute we breach this cell it might explode."

"We get out of the collars. That's our only hope. We do that and then we can tackle the walls together. But we need to move fast. It won't be long before he checks on us."

Her brows crinkled and she touched the collar. "Get out of them? We interfere and they will explode."

"They will if you force them. We won't be doing that. We'll just be simply short circuiting it."

She gave him a queer look. "How?"

"We're going to deliver a large amount of energy in the shortest period of time to it…to break the power source. Think of it like EMP. Intelligence is integrated in the locking mechanism in a microprocessor on an internal print circuit board."

His left hand slipped inside his robes and he produced the piece of crystal which he had been working upon.

"You are going to use a …bird?" She looked at him as if he was mentally deficient.

He smiled dryly. "That's what I let him think I was working on. Harmless carving. He wouldn't have tolerated me breaking it off otherwise. For the last two days we've been cooped up I've been scanning every piece of material that made up my cell: the furniture, the cubicle, the circlet on my head, even the foliage. I used my super vision to look at their chemical arrangement, molecules and bonds and compared them to elements I've worked with before. The material he used to mimic Kryptonian crystals is a primordial isotope. I've never seen anything like it. The closest to compare is niobium or tantalum. But it still is way more complex than they are. It's a superconductor looking at its characteristics." He reached for the circlet on his head. "This is made from a rare metal…much like a ferromagnetic alloy. When I heat it to a certain temperature I can magnetize it. The crystal seems to indicate a high magnetic penetration depth. I just need to heat it to critical temperature and cool it to about -238 degrees Fahrenheit and it will expel its own field opposite to the one created by the metal circlet. The hope is it creates a flux which will damage the circuit board in our collars."

Diana's brows furrowed in amazement. "How can do all that? You have no tools…no lab…"

"Heat vision and freeze-breath. And the capacity to exert pressure with my bare hands," he answered as he began to compress the circlet into a cylindrical shape.

"How do you know this will work if you never even used these materials before?"

"I don't. I'm just hoping they will. When the flux happens it could very well cause our brains…well, maybe yours more than mine, to go to mush or the collar to just blow. I really don't know for a fact the properties of this isotope but I'm just hoping based on past experiments and knowledge, this might work like an EMP. Only affect electrical matter."

"Hera, that is not comforting."

"Well, you know the alternative."

"Hurry!"

He knelt to the floor and said briskly, "I suggest you come next to me."

"Why?"

"If the expulsion is powerful it could send us flying backwards and if you're opposite to me, we don't want any arms ripped off." He lifted his wrist and waved the chain binding them.

She was forced to come close to him and kneel as well. She watched in some awe and uneasiness as he worked swiftly. He focused two points of heat beams on the metal and magnetized it. Then he heated the crystal to its critical temperature. The crystal isotope began to glow white hot. She could almost feel the sharp drop in temperature as he cooled it.

The air suddenly seemed to snap as the repulsion of the fields created the flux that they were hoping for. She could feel all the hairs on her body raise. Diana gasped and turned away from a blinding flash. She could feel him moving to shield her. The whole room seemed to shiver.

There was a sharp click around both their necks and the walls sizzled and spluttered.

She exclaimed with relief and joy, "It…it…worked!"

He looked around. "It did. It even short circuited the energy field on the cell. You're not hurt?"

She realized his arm was around her and her free hand was holding his sleeve. They both colored. She pulled back, as far as the chain would let her and said stiffly, "I'm fine. There was no need to do that."

He dropped his arm and said equally woodenly, "It's a habit. Most of the people around me are fragile."

They got up together and both pulled the collars off. Diana crushed hers to bits with her hands and he incinerated his with a glance. His head suddenly turned as if he had heard something.

She asked, "What is it?"

"His security system has alerted him about the breach! They're going to be coming after us. We have to go!"

They both headed towards the door. It slid open easily when he pressed the button on the side. They quickly stepped out into the open lab. Diana looked for the exit. Superman's eyes fell in the opposite direction where there was a series of workbenches.

She headed for the door. He headed for one of the benches. The chain pulled taut and they both jerked backwards.

She cried, "What are you doing? The exit is over there!"

He gestured to the shelves. "Our uniforms are here!"

"Oh."

"Come on." He pulled and she was forced to follow him. As relieved as she was to see her suit, having to follow him was annoying. She was not use to deferring to anyone.

The uniforms were in two neat piles. The lasso was lying uncoiled on the countertop and beside it was cutting tools, lasers, a scanner and microscope. It was clear the Preserver had been studying it.

She looked at the manacle on them. "It's going to be impossible to get dressed with this on!"

He looked at the pile and then back at the doorway. "He's deployed robots! We have no time now. We'll come back for them. Worse case scenario, we lose them." He grabbed his cape and as he put it on with both hands she was forced almost into his armpit. "Sorry but it's one of a kind and very sentimental."

She grumbled and pulled away to grab her tiara and lasso. "At least I can wear this and carry this!" She looked at the vambraces. "I could wear one…"

"No time!"

He tugged and she was forced to don the tiara as they hurried out the door and loop her lasso on the belt at her waist. "Can you stop pulling me?"

"Look, I wouldn't pull if it wasn't necessary. It's not as if you can't keep up."

She gave him a glare. Hera, this man was…was…well, he was nothing like Steve! Steve lectured occasionally but he was always very agreeable. Anyway, now was not the time to complain.

They looked down the corridor. There was an elevator and they headed for it.

They skidded to a halt when it opened and six of the Preserver's robots stepped out with him behind them.

The Preserver commanded, "Bring them! Alive!"

Without even waiting for a signal, Diana rushed forward, dragging him with her this time.

"Hey! Now who's doing the pulling?"

"Well, keep up!" she retorted and hovered off the floor.

He followed suit. They could not take the robots down separately and had to try to work as a unit.

"Get behind me!" she ordered. "That way we can fight without ripping each other's arm out!"

He could not argue with her logic. They could not launch into an attack and had to be more defensive. If he threw a punch he would more than likely send her flying.

"We have speed, strength and this chain! We can use that," she said.

They were back to back when robots came. The first one came in trying to lunge and grab at them with tentacle-like arms. The heroes ducked and weaved under the arms and when Diana swept her leg to bring it down, he followed up with a slice of heat vision across its torso. The second one sent an energy-net at them. They pivoted, and Diana hurled her tiara at it and took its neck off. The third lifted its arms and shot out sedating darts. Superman's hand blurred and grabbed them from the air and flung back. The Preserver had to dive out of the way as it hit the wall behind him. All of this happened in less than a minute.

The fourth was near enough now to grab the Amazon around the neck with one hand and the other was producing a collar to try to lock it around her throat. The fifth and sixth were trying to restrain Superman from helping her. She grabbed both its arms and twisted them together. Her hand grabbed its neck and she twisted the head off.

As it toppled she spun around to move her end of the chain to wrap it around the neck of the fifth one trying to hold down Superman. His eyes glowed and he ripped the power cell of the sixth robot out of its chest.

The Preserver watched in anger as his robots fell in no time. In his hand he held an orb. It was what he was going to add into the ventilation system of their cell. It was a gaseous mix of pheromones and other chemicals that would have seeped into their bloodstream and stimulated a sexual response to each other and eventually breeding. While he had never used it on a Kryptonian and Amazon before, it had a Roonian component and he hoped the magical essence would be the key to breaking them both. It was what he had used to lure a few of his other exhibits into traps. It had cost him quite a bit as well.

Now seeing them take down his robots, he was fuming. The two heroes, instead of being constrained, seemed to be working as a unit. He looked at the orb. He really had no time until they came at him and the Amazon looked highly aggravated. His chance to get control was drugging them now.

He hurled it at them and backed into the elevator.

Superman warned, "There's a gas in it. He's trying to drug us!"

She cried, "Not again!"

The orb fell before them and suddenly it clicked and a pale, pink gas hissed out of it.

"That will not work a third time," Superman declared. "Get behind me." He took in a deep breath and sucked the gas into his lungs. In micro seconds he spat it out and his eyes followed up with huge blast of heat vision.

The Preserver had to drop and cover his head. Diana closed her eyes at the flash of heat.

The molecules burnt up and the pink mist dissipated.

Superman's eyes clashed with the Preserver. He said darkly, "You're not taking us again."

The creature slammed his hand on the panel, closed the elevator doors and went up.

Diana uttered, "He's running away!"

"I doubt it. He's probably going to recoup and re-strategize and use his ship and more robots to contain us. We can't let that happen. We need to stop him! He's too clever to just leave us like that."

She nodded. "Fine. How…?"

He looked at the ceiling. "Straight up. Together."

She nodded. "Together."

* * *

><p>The Preserver was not a creature to feel any extremes of emotion but seeing his prized pair out of their cell, defeating his robots and destroying the pheromone gas had caused him no end of displeasure. He had never been given any trouble by any of his exhibits. This was unprecedented. How they escaped the cell and got out of their collars in the first place was baffling. He had underestimated them. But he could not afford to lose them. The thought of having a powerful hybrid as part of his collection was his ambition now. He needed to get to the control room to try to coral and recapture them.<p>

He floated to the control panel and was about to close off all the elevators and corridors and deploy more robots when the ground beneath him shook. He spun around in alarm to see the entire floor ripped open. The two heroes shot out of the gaping hole and landed together on the ground with a heavy thud. The whole ship seemed to shake.

Superman gave a thin smile. "You're not going to be collecting anything for a while."

The Preserver backed away. "You cannot attack me. I am only doing what is best for you."

Diana shot back, "You are no better than a slaver! You were treating us like domesticated animals. Like property."

"But you are animals and my property."

She said tersely, "We shall see how _you_ will feel behind prison bars." She held her lasso up.

The Preserver's eyes suddenly glowed. He growled. "You cannot do that! I am the Preserver. I decide who gets collected. You will not touch me!"

Superman asked sarcastically, "Can't take what you dish out, eh?"

"You have been warned. I am willing to allow you to go back to your cell. I will consider special exercise privileges and…"

"Enough!" Diana interrupted as Superman grabbed him by the collar. She was about to loop the lasso on him when he suddenly seemed to encompass himself in an energy ball and repel them both.

They flew across the room and fell in a heap.

Superman uttered, "What the hell?"

Diana's eyes widened. The Preserver began to change before their very eyes. He dropped to the floor and began to morph into something larger. He transformed into a reptilian, red skinned beast with long curving claws and sharp jagged teeth. He snarled and came at them.

"Move!" Superman tugged on her arm as he attacked.

They had to leap out the way of its arching claws. It spun around and attacked. They anticipated it and charged together at him. They were in for a bit of a surprise to find it was very strong. It took their combined punches and kicks without falling down. When it got an opening it punched them away with a powerful fist.

They went toppling across the room and crashed through the wall into the exhibition chambers. They landed in a heap before Lobo's cell. The Czarnian, who was lying back on his bed, jerked upright at the sound.

"Fragging hell! Pretty boy and the Princess. What are you two doing? You got away?"

Superman grunted as he got to his feet while pulling Diana to hers. "He's powerful."

She panted, "If I could just get the lasso on him…"

Lobo slapped the glass of his cell. "Hey! Get me out! The control panel is just down there to the right!"

Diana shot him a dark look. "You got us into this! Why should we trust you?"

"Look, the Main Man is sorry. I give you my word…this time I will not try to capture you."

"Your word is like Aeneas' stables…full of horse crap!" she snapped.

Superman quirked a brow. It was almost funny hearing those words out of her normally refined mouth. He chuckled.

Lobo scowled. "This is not funny, Blue Cheese!"

Before the Man of Steel could reply, they heard the monster stomping into the chamber. It roared and spotted them.

Lobo gasped, "What the frag is that?"

"That's our host," returned Superman.

"That's Egghead? You gotta be joking!"

The Preserver charged.

Superman blew freezing gusts at him, hoping to immobilize him with ice. Once again he used the energy field to repel and shatter the sheet of ice. As they ducked from the flying shards, the Preserver smashed one of the glass prisons containing a very large but rare mineral rock. He hurled it at them.

They had to dive out of the way again. The rock smashed into a cell that contained a long serpent. It uncoiled, hissed and lunged at them, spitting venom that was as powerful as an acid. Superman grabbed Diana around the waist and blurred her out of its path. The acid ate into the wall behind them.

She pulled away so she was hovering by herself. "You did not have to do that! I can fly too. Just tell me what you want to do and I shall follow!" Being chained and in close proximity to him was bad enough, but having his arm around her waist was…it made her feel…She did not need him to do that.

His face tightened. "Sorry. I forgot. Won't happen again!" He chided himself. He really had to stop doing that. She had a point. But it was a first working with her so closely and his instincts to defend and protect was strong. It would take getting use to. "The snake looked like he meant business."

"He's just peeved to be so rudely awakened," she replied and looked down at the creature and seemed to murmur a kind of strange sing song language. It actually turned and looked at her. It suddenly lay down and headed towards the newly transformed Preserver.

"What did you do?"

"I told him we mean him no harm and it was not us who disturbed him."

"You _talked_ to it?"

"I have animal empathy…so yes, I sort of "talked" to it. Though that is a very basic way of putting it."

"Well, it certainly is going to buy us some time," he conceded, as it attacked their enemy.

Lobo was slapping the glass behind them. "Hey, come on! Let me out! I can help you fight the bastich. It will be a matter of time he comes at us again."

Sure enough the snake went sailing over their heads and slammed into the far wall.

They touched the ground so Diana could hit the released button. The glass retracted over Lobo.

The Czarnian beamed and flexed his hands. "Now that is more like it! The Big Bo has been out of commission for near on three stinking days. I am feeling all high strung and itching to break something. Come on, let's teach that red skinned freak a lesson!"

Superman explained swiftly, "He can't fly but he's as strong as you and I. He also seems to be able to create a force-field around him and repel whatever comes at him. If he has a weakness it's that he needs to take a minute to re-energize!"

Lobo grinned. "Well, I will be the first wave. Come in after me."

The trio headed for the monster. Lobo went in first, followed by Superman and Wonder Woman. The Preserver caught Lobo by the head and slammed him into the ground. Lobo lay dazed and groaning. The combined attack of the Amazon and Kryptonian he withstood by taking their hits and he used his energy field to repel them once again.

As they fell in a heap, he roared and stomped towards them. He looked unforgiving and a little rabid. His large claws flashed and the duo had to roll out of the way, dive and slither under him before it gored either of them.

Lobo leaped from his prostrate position and jumped onto its back. He roared, "The Big Bo does not go down so easily!"

He raised his fists and smashed its head. The Preserver snarled and tried to grab him. Lobo's hand reached down and he grabbed onto an eye ball and he tore at it with all his might. The creature roared in pain as Lobo delved and gouged while black blood dripped from his fingers. Superman and Wonder Woman got up and flew at them. Lobo leaped off the monster, holding an eye ball, as they grabbed him by the waist, and carried him straight into the navigation chamber.

They held onto him until he was able to repel them in a minute. They crashed into the control panel. Sparks flew everywhere and the ship suddenly seemed to shiver as it shifted from auto pilot and began veering off course. Emergency lights and warnings began to sound.

The pair lay sprawled on the dented and sparking console. Superman lifted his head to see the monster come at them. His eyes fell on the panels and he saw the symbol for the emergency airlock. He grabbed Diana's hand and slammed his fist onto the button.

The air gust around them as the airlock on the wall yawned open. The Preserver could feel himself being pulled backwards. Superman and Wonder Woman bounced along the floor towards him. The Man of Steel dug his nails into the floor to immobilize them. Whilst he could breathe in space, Wonder Woman could not. She could hold her breath and endure the pressure but having to fight out in a vacuum would prove to be too risky. And being chained together made matters even more difficult.

The Preserver fought the drag, made even more powerful now by the ship flying erratically and out of control. He used his long talons to forge his way back. A large, red hand grabbed Diana's ankle and began to drag her backwards. Diana gritted her teeth and kicked at the monster's face and head. She gasped as his talons dug into her calves and cut her skin.

Superman shouted at her, "Move your head!"

The Amazon turned her face away as he pinpointed his heat vision and two pencil thin red beams shot out of his eyes and hit the Preserver in gaping, bloodied eye socket. The monster roared in pain and his claw released her leg and he sucked out of the airlock. His red body spun away into the blackness of space.

Superman pulled Diana up his side and she grasped his cape and held on. He moved with her, fighting against the drag, to the side of the airlock and grabbed the handle to the close the hole.

The ship was now spinning erratically. They tumbled over each other as Diana reached for the control wheel and yanked on it to get the ship under control. Superman cooled the sparking controls with his breath. The ship pulled up out of its crazed trajectory and slowly gained some equilibrium and altitude. Diana pulled it to a slow crawl and then eased it to a halt.

She let out a long sigh and looked at the observation window. They were still. Millions of stars winked at them and they could see the shape of a moon and planet in the distance.

"Nice job," said Superman behind her.

She looked at him and smiled wryly. "You were not bad yourself."

He pointed to the cuts on her calf. "You're hurt."

She said lightly, "It will heal soon."

The sound of boots slapping the ground was heard and Lobo appeared at the doorway. "I saw Egghead tumbling in space from the starboard side. Did you shove him out?"

Superman nodded. "I'm guessing he won't be collecting for a while."

Lobo chortled and came to slap him on the back. "Fragging hell, Superman, you and the Princess here are not to be underestimated. I tell you, I won't ever cross you two again."

Diana said cynically, "Until you get an offer you can't refuse."

"Ah Princess, I'm hurt you'd think after our shared experience I would trade you for nuggets. You and the Kryptonian earned my respect and that is no mean feat." He glanced at the window. "Where the hell are we?"

Superman checked the holographic maps. "I think somewhere near Messier 74. I can see Eta Piscium from here. We're actually 32 million light years from Earth. If we are to get back we're going to have to repair the ship and refuel."

Lobo sniffed and pointed to several planets on the screen. "Well, there are a few not too far off. Here's Karna. Home to Gordanians: reptile slavers. You think Egghead was bad, these lizards are worse. We do not need to go there. This is Muscar : race of musky, fungi midgets. They can't help you. Jrim'ru has telepathic shape shifting humanoids. They are not too happy with me. I kidnapped their princess and sold her to the H'od. Hehe."

Diana gave him a disgusted look. Superman asked sarcastically, "Is there any planet here that would not welcome you with execution, prison or gunfire?"

"Hey, jealousy is not a good look on you, Superman. I work hard to be a badass." He scanned the sector and clapped his hands. "Ha! There is one! Almerac!"

Diana looked at him warily. "What is that?"

"A race of humanoid psionics. Ruled by Queen Maxima. I have done some jobs for General Ultraa. They will give us a hand. They are only three parsecs away. My bike is in a mess since you stripped her. I need to restock weapons since you two broke and melted my guns and gutting hook." He said briskly, gesturing to the ship, "We could take the Hog and leave this monstrosity to drift. They have really sleek, light and fast ships you can use to get back to Earth."

Diana began, "No, we can't…"

Lobo waved dismissively. "Sure we can. It'll be picked apart by scavengers in no time. You don't have to worry."

"No. The sentient creatures. We cannot leave them. They need to be released."

"What? Have you any idea where he picked some of those animals up? They come from all over the universe. Some of places you could not even find and others don't even exist anymore. You will spend a lifetime trying to return them to the place they came from."

"Then we find some place they can be reintegrated…or some sanctuary for animals. There must be some place where they can roam free and live out their life."

Lobo snorted, "Some of them would die out of captivity. They have been here so long I expect they couldn't even hunt to feed themselves. Have you seen the snake? Who the frag wants that snake in their town?"

"At least the snake is more trustworthy than you."

Superman cut across them. "Maybe the Guardians can help. Almerac must have some communication system to allow us to contact Oa."

Diana looked at him hopefully. "You think so?"

"I'm sure they can help. And if they can't…well, I guess I can start a menagerie of sorts for those that we can't find appropriate homes for. The Fortress is quite large…"

She looked at him gratefully. "That…would be very kind of you."

Lobo let out a bark of laughter. He elbowed Superman in the side. "You sly hound! What a great way to let her come see your…_menagerie_. Is that what they call it on Earth?"

Diana colored and she curled her fists. "My patience is wearing thin with you."

Lobo licked his lips at her. "If I started a menagerie would you come and play with my snake?"

Superman's hand reached between them and firmly moved Lobo back. "This is not going to get us anywhere. We need to set a course for this Almerac. Lobo, go get your bike. It's down in the hanger. Much of it disassembled."

Lobo let out a bellow. "What? They interfered with the Hog?That fragging midget! If I had known he did that I would have pulled out some of his brains too!"

"Yes, so you have some work to do."

Lobo stomped off while using colorful language to describe the Preserver.

Left alone, Diana watched her companion as he began to punch the coordinates in the system and tried to get the auto pilot working. She kept the ship on course and observed him discreetly under her lashes. Kal-El of Krypton was such an enigma. She did not quite know what to make of him.

"Fixed," he announced.

She dropped her hands from the wheel. "Mechanical as well as engineering skills. Impressive."

He gave her a lopsided smile. It was even a little flirty. "I'm good with my hands, Princess."

Diana felt her cheeks flush a little as she noticed how handsome he was when he smiled that way. Very sexy.

_Sexy? Athena, where did that thought come from?_

She chided herself for the thought and said stiffly, "Please, don't call me princess."

He put up a hand and titled his head as if studying her. "Ah, I forget. Diana. A very beautiful name. You know it translates from the Latin word for Goddess and also means luminous and divine in some cultures. It would be a waste to call your something as common as Princess."

Diana frowned. "Are you mocking me, Kal-El?"

"Why would I be?"

"I…" She studied his face. He looked quite calm and there was an almost languid smile on his lips.

He glanced at their manacle. "We need to try to get out of this. But I think we should get the snake back into his cell and see that the other animals are fine first."

She nodded. "Yes, yes, we should."

* * *

><p>It did not take long to get the snake back into the safety of a cell. With Diana's help it slithered docilely back onto a platform and allowed them to bring the glass enclosure around it. Once they had ascertained the other exhibits were fine, they went back down to the lab to collect their uniforms and try to see if they could find a tool to cut the chain.<p>

They spent ten minutes using lasers, different blades, and a mallet to try to cut or smash the chain. They even tried her tiara.

"Nothing is cutting it." Superman tossed a rotating saw aside.

"We have to remain shackled like this?" Diana looked dismayed.

He said with a wink, "I could think of worse people to be shackled to."

Diana frowned at him. Was he mocking her again? She stared at him for a moment but he had turned away and was reaching across the counter to draw his uniform towards him. "I think we may have to find someone who knows about forging magical implements. They might be able to know what will cut this thing."

"Pallas! She forged my uniform. I bet she can help us. And if that fails I can go and petition Hephaestus." She sighed in exasperation. "But we have to wait until we get home and it's a long time to be tied together."

"I'll try to be good company, "he replied lightly, undoing his cape expertly with one hand. He moved to take off his robe and undershirt; she felt the tug on her wrist and being pulled towards him.

She cried, stopping short of two feet. "What are you doing?"

He looked at her with a casual smile as he dropped the garments and faced her shirtless. "Changing."

She shook the manacle. "Have you forgotten this?"

His hands reached for the band of his trousers. "You can turn around."

"You're as shameless as Lobo!" she uttered, trying not to stare at his broad, muscled chest and flat, washboard stomach.

"If I were Lobo I would never give you warning. So count your lucky stars. I thought the Greeks celebrated the human form."

She spun around and folded her arms across her chest."I am Themysciran. Not Greek."

Only in boxers, he picked up the uniform. It had a fluid feel while he held it up and because of the Kryptonian technology, it took on a light, armored look when he put it on. It took him mere seconds to don it and his boots.

"I'm done," he said and she glanced over her shoulder to see him attaching the cape. He gestured to her uniform. "You turn."

She said stiffly, "I am not undressing and dressing before you."

"I'll turn around."

She looked to protest. He took up the uniform and pushed it into her arms. He bent closer and said softly, "I have vision that allows me to see through objects. I can look through that gown if I wanted to. Don't flatter yourself that I need to peep at a woman while she dresses. While you are breathtakingly beautiful and desirable, when I said I will turn around, that's what I will do. Unlike Lobo, I'm a man of my word."

Her breath caught. They were close. He was gazing down at her with an almost challenging light in his eyes. For a moment Diana did not know where to look or what to think. There was an almost intensely magnetic air around him. Granted she had never been this close to him for so any prolonged duration and the circumstances being shacked together was an unusual one but…his behavior…it was baffling. She almost preferred when he was standoffish!

She grabbed her uniform and boots. "I wish you would stop mocking me!"

He smiled again, a very disarming smile that continued to perplex and annoy her. "Believe me, Diana, I'm not." He turned around. "I'm not looking."

Keeping an eye on him she swiftly disrobed and changed into her uniform and boots. She tugged a little on him and her back and rump brushed against him inadvertently while trying to put on her boots. She even cursed under her breath as she nearly tripped in her haste.

"Need help?"

"No!"

He chuckled but said nothing.

She was finished in a minute. Battle armor, boots, tiara and lasso were on. She was only able to wear one bracelet because of the band on her wrist. She looked at it wryly. She looped it in her lasso and tied it to her hip.

"Done," she said gruffly.

He turned. "See? That was not so hard, was it?"

She said curtly, "I wouldn't say so much hard as inconvenient."

"Well, let's go back up and see how far we are from Almerac."

They walked out of the lab. It still took a little getting used to having to wait and defer to each other but generally speaking they managed to do it without too much arguing and pulling. In fact, Superman seemed to just allow her to take the lead. He did not walk alongside her. He slowly trailed behind.

She could feel his eyes on her. Was he staring at her? The two times she glanced back she could see him blatantly tilting his head at her backside.

She gritted as they mounted the elevator, "Stop that."

He quirked an eyebrow as he reached to press the button to the bridge. "Stop what?"

"Watching my …my…bottom."

His lips curved. He did not deny it. "It's a very nice bottom. I can't help it if that's all I see. If you want me to stop, you'll have to walk two steps behind me and what a pity that would be."

Diana's jaw dropped. What was wrong with him? "How…dare you?"

"Oh, come now, it's a compliment. I'm a man. Not a slab of granite. You have the best legs I've ever seen and those are pretty spectacular too." His eyes fell on her cleavage.

She gasped, "Hera, what has gotten into you?"

He turned to look down at her infuriated expression, his eyes drifting over her eyes and lips. "You are so beautiful when you are enraged."

Diana watched him take a step towards her. His voice got softer and silkier. She swallowed. She stepped backwards and was leaning against the wall as the elevator went up. There was something about him that was compelling. The smell coming off him was powerful and made her inhale with pleasure; his voice was rich and had a caressing quality; it made the hairs on her skin rise. She noticed his brilliant eyes, chiseled cheeks bones and jawline. His firm yet supple mouth was particularly interesting.

He was stepping into her personal space. It was becoming quite confusing. She should protest.

She said half heartedly, "You shouldn't be saying that."

He whispered, "Why not? It's the truth."

"I have someone. I am not interested in you…at all."

"Yes, I know. Captain Trevor. He lets you have your own way, doesn't he? That's what you're accustomed to, right? Having him wrapped around your pretty little fingers? Being worshipped like a goddess on a pedestal?"

She breathed, "I don't…"

His breath made the tendrils on her cheeks flutter. They were barely touching. He smiled. "One can't blame him though. You are so very distracting. How do we get our jobs done with you around? You smell delicious. Like orchids and honey. I wonder if you taste as good as you smell?"

His lips hovered above hers. He did not touch her. Diana's eyes flickered uncertainly and her hand rose to push against his chest. But she moistened her lips with her tongue as if to contradict her own words.

_Do something. Say something. Gods, he smells good. What in Hades name is wrong with me? He's bending forward. Kick him! _

His lips brushed hers and Diana's lashes drooped. His hands and body still did not touch her; his lips captured her lower one and he savored its softness and sweetness; it took her only a few seconds to open her mouth eagerly to his.

It was a dizzying few seconds and Diana's mind was clouded. Her hands fell to her side, almost helpless. It was then her lasso brushed the skin of her inner arm and she felt a jolt of awareness.

_What in Hera's name?_

What the hell was she doing? What was he doing?

Diana gasped and her eyes widened even as she had her lips pressed to his. She pulled her lips away, drew her right fist back and punched him in the mouth. Very, very hard.

The Man of Steel felt his head jerk back. The thud was sickening and his lip split at the corner.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he cried and took some steps back as far as the manacle would allow him. He put his hand to his mouth. He saw specks of blood.

She panted. "That's for trying to stick your tongue down my throat!"

He looked at her in disbelief. His jaw was throbbing. "What? I wasn't!"

She gasped. "You were! You kissed me!"

Superman gave her a perplexed look. "I kissed you? Why would I even…" He seemed to suddenly realize what had just happened and conceded painfully, "Oh damn it…I kissed you. How the hell? Look, believe me, I had no intention of kissing you."

She gave him an equally confused and suspicious look. "You hadn't?"

"No! I…remember…us changing and then you walking ahead of me. I don't recall…"

She said warily, "You actually forgot kissing me half a minute ago? You were flirting with me for the last ten minutes!"

"Right now my jaw is aching, and I don't recall flirting…Fact, I don't recall when we got into this elevator… Everything seems so blurred. I...Why would you let me even flirt with you and then kiss you?" he demanded irritably.

She replied exasperated, "I was not! I…tried to…stop it but you were so…Oh Hera!" She put a hand to her forehead. "The gas you inhaled! It makes sense!"

"The gas?" He frowned. The doors to the elevator opened and they slowly walked out onto the bridge.

"Yes. It was to make us breed and you inhaled it."

"I was very careful not to swallow any of it and I spat it out and destroyed it in microns. No chemical was able to infiltrate my membranes. I would know."

She asked, "What if there was a magical component?"

Superman stiffened but averred, "If there were…well that could make matters different."

She said, "Well he has used magic in many things to deal with us. Logically there might be in the mixture. It makes sense too why I couldn't even gauge what you were doing at first. You were clearly giving off bio-chemicals that make you…er…"

He paused to give her a curious look. She was reddening a little. She found the word _irresistible _was stuck in her throat. She improvised, "Act very, um…virile?"

His brow rose. "Really? Me? Acting virile? If my jaw wasn't still aching I would laugh."

She added crossly, "You were making passes at me! You seemed to lose your inhibitions and it took me to touch my lasso to realize something was wrong."

"So why am I not acting like that now?"

She studied him curiously and asked, "Are you in pain still?"

"Yeah. You have one hell of a right hook."

"Perhaps pain clears your mind. It being magical means it is unpredictable and we don't know if you will start behaving like some cad again when the pain eases and for how long."

They came to stand before the controls.

He put his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "This is why I hate magic. Look, if I start acting like an ass towards you again…be sure to hit me."

She said gruffly, "Don't worry. I will be glad to."

He looked at the navigation chart. They were five minutes from Almerac. The doors slid open and Lobo appeared. He looked peeved.

"Those damn robots! They made a fine mess of the Hog. I'll have to get the mechanics to help me put a new engine in it when we get down to Tae Tamrac. So you two got your suits back, huh?" He grinned at Superman conspiratorially. "Must be nice being so close together." He leaned over the console and pointed to several blips on the radar. "Our presence has been noted. They are sending patrols to find out who we are and escort us."

Diana turned to stare out the observation port and she could see four small fighter ships coming at them. They soon could hear a transmission coming over the communications system. Lobo pressed several keys and on one of the monitors a face appeared.

"This is Captain of the Tae Tamrac Border Patrol. Identity yourself and your business."

"Tell your General Ultraa, Lobo is here."

"What do you want Bounty Hunter?"

"I don't waste time talking to underlings. Get the General on the line."

While they waited for him to patch the General through, Diana queried, "Who are these people?"

"Oh, it's a wealthy and technologically advanced race ruled by the House of the Blood Royale. They have all been birthed via generations of selective breeding. There isn't one ugly mug on this planet. They have an innate contempt for anyone that is physically and technologically inferior. They would spit on your Earth. They believe this superiority gives them the right of conquest. They have been known to have an expansionist policy and are always warring with some rival planet. They are ruled by a Queen called Maxima and as one of the royal household she has been birthed with psionic powers as well as other abilities that the whole race shares. That includes speed, strength and flight. You are royalty, Princess, and he's a scion of the House of El, both with super powers…you two would fit right in."

Superman asked ironically, "So how did you, the Biggest Bastich, get to put your foot on this planet?"

"I was hired by Ultraa to capture a dangerous traitor and in doing so uncovered a ring plotting to assassinate the Queen. They were ever so pissed they could not put a price on that. They paid me my original fee but the Big Bo knows how to milk it. They allow me to stop over, water, feed myself and relax if ever I am in the sector. I have that agreement with several of my clients. It's good to have a big, elitist planet to hide in if one is under pursuit by other pissed clients or rival bounty hunters."

The monitor flickered and a strong, handsome male face with striking red hair appeared. Lobo clapped his hand. "Ha! General! How are you?'

He looked slightly displeased. "Lobo. What are you doing here? And what is this craft you are flying? I did not know you to be in possession of such a large vessel."

"Oh, this tub isn't mine. Call it spoils of war. But it needs some minor repairs and to refuel. The War Hog needs a new engine and we need a place to crash while the job is being done. I'm calling what is owed me."

Ultraa's jaw twitched. "Look, now is not a good time. You can travel to P-Sion. They might be able to help."

"No low rate mechanic from that moon is going to touch the Hog. I want your best Bots on this and rooms in the Palace."

"There is a delegation from the planet J'urn with us. They are here with their prince to try to woo the Queen. We really cannot host you in the Palace. There is a banquet in an hour and…"

Lobo gave a snort. "Oh, she's trying to pick a groom again, is she? That woman is notorious to please. You know this will most likely go the way her last dozen courtships went? Nowhere. We don't mind the banquet. In fact, we are starved."

Ultraa frowned. "Who are we?"

"Oh, I have an Amazon and Kryptonian with me."

The word Amazon meant little to Ultraa. But the mention of a Kryptonian made him narrow his eyes. "As bounty?"

"Well, they were but they are not anymore…It's a long story…I will be very willing to tell you once we land. Come on, General, lighten up. You know you still have not paid me my dues for my last job."

"This is about the security of our Queen. We cannot allow anyone that might threaten Her Majesty's safety."

Diana decided to step in then. She pushed forward and faced the General. "I am Diana of the Amazons of Themyscria. With me is my ally, Kal-El of Krypton. We are from Earth and we represent the Justice League. We would be grateful if you would allow us to dock, refuel, and perhaps use your communication system to contact our allies. We do not wish to cause any inconvenience to your Queen and we would be grateful for whatever aid you could provide."

Ultraa's brow rose and his eyes flickered with admiration to see the beautiful young woman filling the screen. She was regal yet full of dignity and very respectful when she spoke. Unlike the insolent Czarnian. His eyes narrowed as he saw Superman and the S shield on his chest. That insignia. He recognized it as being a revered crest for centuries long before the planet Krypton was destroyed.

"I will have to speak to my Queen before I allow anyone entry."

Diana bowed her head. "We would expect no less. We are not here to hurt or offend your people or your Queen."

"I will get back to you."

* * *

><p>Queen Maxima lounged on a divan in her royal apartments. She was a tall, beautiful woman with titan tresses and green eyes. A satiny green and silver gown and matching silver accessories were being laid out for the evening. She looked supremely bored and irritable as she sat and allowed a servant to shape and buff her nails, another to massage her arms and legs with scented oils while a third combed and coiled her hair with gemstones. She really was not looking forward to the banquet. The J'urnian prince was such a bore. Three days of courting had made her realize that.<p>

She really had been interested in allying with the race because telepathy and shape shifting was something she felt would be an asset to any progeny she would have. Eugenics and artificial wombs was the way it was done on Almerac. Women conceiving via sexual activity and carrying children was seen as a primitive process done only by lower life forms. Leaving it to nature to select genes was far too capricious and inefficient. Worse were the physical effects of carrying children. Her flawless body was not made for that.

All Almerachis, male and female, were on a form of contraception that suppressed the production of gametes until such time these sex cells could be harvested and fused together with their partner of choice in a laboratory process. While pleasure was not frowned upon with outsiders, there was no way they would chance any of their people tainting the race with inferior genetics. Sex was sex but the fitness and strength of a people was far more important that fleeting pleasure.

Maxima sighed. Prince Xylon was not even good looking. If he had been she would at least have someone her cosmetic equal to sleep with.

The announcement of the General by her chief chaperon, Sazu, made her frown. "I am getting ready for the banquet. Can't it wait?"

Sazu was a slim dark haired woman who had been with Maxima since she was a child. "He said it was urgent, my Queen."

"Fine. Send him in."

Ultraa entered a minute later and bowed before her. "Your Majesty."

"Yes, General. What now?"

"We have a visitor."

"Really? Who?"

"Lobo."

"That blue skinned oaf? What does he want now?"

"He wants leave to come and repair his ship and rest."

"Well, send the fool to the Lodge. Why are you asking me this?"

"There are some issues."

She titled her head at him to hear what he had to say. Even he was far better looking than Xylon. Quite handsome and muscular. She would faster sleep with him.

_Humph, matters must be bad if I have to look at a soldier._

"Lobo wants to be roomed here and he has two companions with him. An Amazon and Kryptonian."

She straightened. "That is impossible. Krypton was destroyed many years ago. How could one be alive and we would not know?"

"He's been on Earth."

"Earth? What is that?"

"A distant star in the barred, spiral galaxy."

"Aren't there only savages there? What would he be doing there? This sounds very implausible. And what is an Amazon?"

"I am not sure who she is but Lobo would never have someone that genteel in his presence if there was not some shred of truth in it. They said they are part of a Justice League. I distinctly remember meeting a couple of Green Lanterns who are from Earth and part of this League."

She waved her hand carelessly. "Oh, let them come. It would probably make the evening less tedious. There would be no harm meeting the Kryptonian. That buffoon bounty hunter would most likely have forced his way into the banquet and made a spectacle of himself. At least this way he would have to try to behave."

He bowed. "Yes, my Queen."

* * *

><p>The message was relayed and they were allowed to land in one of larger hangers. Lobo handed over the War Hog to the mechanics and the Preserver's ship to be refueled. They were met by a royal liaison and taken into a small shuttle to the Palace. If anyone thought it strange to see the tall, striking, dark haired man and woman shackled together they kept it to themselves. Many assumed it was the Czarnian's bounty.<p>

They stepped out on a platform that led down a skywalk towards the main atrium of the Palace. Lobo strolled as if he owned the place. The architecture was sleek and pristine and the atmosphere very calm. The only noise was Lobo and his booming voice.

"This place is as boring as ever. It has no juice. No zip. No pep. Well, never fear. The Main Man is back! I'll bring this dull joint to life!"

Diana rolled her eyes. She just prayed they could contact Oa and be on their way as soon as possible. Lobo was surely going to do his best to irritate everyone. She sighed. At least Superman was not misbehaving too. It had been half an hour since he kissed her. He was acting more or less normally. She hoped it was out his system.

She was trailing a little behind him to stare out the large windows to look at the city and the geography in the distance. It was certainly beautiful in its way but Diana thought it rather cold and sterile. Themyscira had an earthiness and a beauty that was more tangible.

They entered the main hallway. There were servants and guests going about their business. The moment Superman stepped within six feet of any female they stopped, turned and stared at him. Even the guardswomen, who normally would not blink at anyone, craned their neck as he went past them. Diana herself could suddenly smell the vibrant and zesty notes coming off him.

_Uh-oh. It's happening again! _She grabbed her lasso and felt her senses clear.

The Man of Steel was now smiling. His lips were in a sexy lopsided smirk. His eyes twinkled roguishly as he winked at a couple of the more beautiful women.

The Palace liaison announced, "You are expected to join the Queen and her guests in the Banquet Hall."

Lobo thumped his stomach. "Lead on! I could eat ten of your local fowl and drink six bottles of Tamrac wine!"

Superman smiled. "If the company is as beautiful as what I am seeing here, then I sense we are in for a fine evening."

Diana clenched her fingers. She began, "Should we really be joining the Queen? Surely we would be inconveniencing her and her delegation? We could rest in chambers until we are ready to go. And we need to contact Oa…"

Lobo snorted. "You kidding me? Blue Cheese, talk some sense into your Amazon."

Superman said smoothly, "Oh, come now, Diana. Why should we sit watching four walls when we could be enjoying the company of these lovely people? As an Ambassador you know protocol better than all of us. We've been invited to join the Queen, we would offend her if shunned her hospitality." He looked at liaison and said, "Lead the way."

She had no choice but to hold her tongue. Between Lobo and Superman acting as they were…she groaned inwardly. _Gods, this was not good._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you, everyone, for the reviews. To those wondering why the Preserver? Yes, the situation forces Diana and Clark to interact but also I love taking powerful heroes out of the normal Earth situation for a while and putting them in space adventures somehow levels the playing field so to speak. Suddenly they are "helpless" because they are meeting all kinds of sentient life who are equal to them in strength and abilities. That the Preserver look upon them like lower life forms is really comical. The situation is enjoyable to write because they are almost forced to be "human" in this setting. They are isolated and have no back up and have to use their wits and intellect. It really is taking both of them out of their comfort zone. And, yes, Lobo I do love writing the Bastich. My last story was so dark, I really want to write something light and enjoyable.

Ben: Oh Ben, I really am disappointing you, aren't I? No PG and now, sorry to inform you, no Aphrodite. The Goddess of Love chased Kal already in another story by another great writer. But as you see a certain red head is going to make her appearance and just to let everyone know, I don't intend to have any illegitimate babies in this story. But yes, Diana will have to have a chat with Hippolyta.

Heliosion: Not too sure about Supergirl. Her and Superboy's origins have changed with the new 52 making them a little bit more complicated and that would take a lot of time to explore. I can't promise anything.

NSW: I love the idea of the Preserver showing off his hybrid at an Annual Con! :D Hmm, change the rating, huh? Maybe later on I will have to. ;)

Genobeast: Like I say, no baby drama in this story. I try to generally not write too much soap opera for the sake of it. If there is baby drama it's not done that way at least.

Donny: How kind of you to offer to mate with Diana and spare Clark. Your and Arcadia's generosity over Clark and Diana is really quite gratifying. :D

Fanci: Thanks, girl!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Steve Trevor, Claire Blake, and William Moulton were in one of the sitting rooms in the eastern wing of the Embassy. Steve was standing near one of the windows that overlooked the garden and he was busy on his cell phone; while Claire and William kept looking at each other and the door with a kind of nervous energy.

Steve's expression was getting more exasperated with every passing second, while his voice tried to maintain its composure. "What? No, of course not! I don't know anymore than you do. The last press release we put out was relevant. There will be no updates unless we hear from the Green Lanterns. Look, Lois, if I hear anything I will give you a heads-up. I have to go. I've got another call. Mr Edge? Yes, I know it is inconvenient for you by not having her there for the IMT show but we don't know anymore than you do. We don't know who and what abducted her. Yes, the League is on it. Sure. I know you care about her well being. We all do. Er, excuse me. The Pentagon is trying to get me now. Yes? General Lane, how are you? Superman? Er, he was abducted too, sir. It is not likely he would be behind anything. My report on the Project Black Rock will reach your desk tomorrow. It does seem like an inside job but so far they have no leads…"

The door to the room opened and a head popped around the door. It was the receptionist, and she looked a little overwhelmed.

She mouthed, "She's here!"

Claire turned quickly and made a signal to Steve who nodded. "Yes, yes, General. Fine. I will do that. Bye."

The receptionist straightened up a few moments later and said politely, "This way, Ma'am."

Hippolyta, ruler of the Amazons of Themyscira, walked in with a brief nod and smile. She was an imposing presence. She had blond hair held back by a Queen's tiara , was attired in ceremonial armor and cape, and wore a sword at her side. She was about six foot, with a robust frame and looked to be in her late thirties. She was followed by two other women. One was tall as she was but dark skinned with braids and the other shorter with a crop of brown hair. The former was Phillipus, General of the Themysciran army. She wore a cuirass and warrior skirt, carried a bow and arrows and short sword. The latter was the High Priestess, Penelope, and she wore a long gown and cape and carried no weapons.

Hippolyta looked at the three people now standing before her. The first words out her mouth were, "What news of my daughter?"

* * *

><p>"Superman? Who is this Superman? And why was Diana with him?"<p>

Steve explained, "He is one of the heroes who often work with the Justice League. He possesses many abilities. Great strength, flight..."

She interrupted curiously, "Strength? Flight? He is like Diana?"

"Not exactly. He hails from an extinct civilization. A distant planet called Krypton. He is the last of his kind. He has adopted our planet and like your daughter has pledged to defend it and its inhabitants. They have worked together on missions before. It seems they were targeted because of their abilities. When the Watchtower was attacked the other heroes were there but the alien took them."

She crinkled her brow. She had heard Diana speak of a Batman, the Flash and the Cyborg...and she herself had met Orin of Atlantis...but how was it her daughter never mentioned this Superman?

Mr Moulton said, "If he is with the Princess we can at least take comfort that she is not alone."

Claire added, "He is very brave like our princess. We must have faith they will find their way home."

Hippolyta frowned. "Who is this other alien that abducted them?"

Steve replied, "We're not too sure. But we know he is a Czarnian. According to the Green Lantern Corps, he is a known Bounty Hunter, and it is more than likely he is taking them to a place called Warworld where he will sell them to be used in gladiatorial events."

Penelope said sadly, "That is just a form of slavery. One would hope we would not have such barbaric practices still. I truly thought time would have tempered man's desire to treat his brother and sister like chattel. It has not happened here and continues among those more advanced than us."

Hippolyta asked, "So these Green Lanterns are searching for them?"

"They are. We can only hope they will find them soon...and that Diana comes to no harm. Out there she will be facing sentient life that is dangerous and even more powerful than she is," Steve replied grimly.

Hippolyta clenched her fists. "If Diana had listened to me...We would have her safe at home...It is one thing she is out here trying to find her purpose...Now she is lost in the vast blackness above our heads! Gods, that child is stubborn! I should have banned her from leaving..."

Penelope touched her arm. "Diana is alive. I know it in my heart. I have had no vision to say otherwise."

Phillipus added reassuringly, "I trained her myself. Diana is a warrior and she also never gives up. Do not despair, my Queen. I am sure she will return to us. And you know you wouldn't have stopped her from doing what she needed to do anyway."

Hippolyta muttered, "I know. It is just I am her..."

William said gently, "Her mother. We understand, your Majesty."

Hippolyta sighed. "You all care for my child. I know you and Claire do your best to look after her interests and for that, I thank you. We have no choice but to be patient and wait for news."

Claire asked, "Would you care for some refreshment, Your Majesty?"

"I am not hungry."She looked inquiringly at Penelope and Phillipus who shook their heads as well. "We will eat when we get home. But before I leave...I desire a word with you, Steve Trevor. Alone."

Steve nodded. "Certainly."

Claire, William and the two Amazons rose from their chairs and left the Queen and Captain alone.

Hippolyta considered Steve with penetrating eyes.

She began briskly, " I know now is not the time to discuss this. In fact, I would have preferred to do it with Diana but as she is not here to answer my questions...I will ask you."

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Have you bedded my daughter, Steve Trevor?"

Steve colored. "What? I…No!"

The Queen was silent for a moment. She titled her head at him curiously. "Why not?"

He looked a little stumped. He did not expect that answer. The drawing of her sword, maybe. Not that.

"We…have talked about it and we were just waiting for the right time."

"The _right time_? You have been courting seriously for over a year now. My daughter is very very beautiful. You are telling me that you have held off this long because of timing? Have you some physical deficiency that one is not aware of?"

Steve flushed even more. Hippolyta, he knew from past experience, was very blunt. She never minced words. She was firm and to the point. But then an ageless, immortal warrior and monarch who lived for millennia would be like that. She was a true Queen and Matriarch and she made him feel like a little boy.

"No deficiency. But Diana is much younger than I and I am the first man she has seriously been with. I wanted to give her the time to get use to us before we take that step and if this recent disappearance had not occurred we might have…" he replied uneasily. Part of him still did not feel comfortable around the Amazons who had kept themselves apart from the world for so long. Their mistrust of men and the outside was something he had to deal with when he fell on their island. If it had not been for Diana's youth and compassion, he would have been dead. It also helped that he had stood with them and fought against the forces of the undead and the one called Ares. It was one of the reasons they allowed Diana to accompany him and trusted him to help her in the outside world.

"I see. You have a lot of discipline, Steve Trevor. I am slightly baffled at it because in my experience passion is something like a tidal wave that sweeps away all logic," she said softly. Her eyes looked a little far away and regretful. "It takes you under and not all of us are wise or strong enough to resist it. I commend you for it."

He confessed, "I love Diana."

"Indeed? Does she love you?"

"I would like to think she cares for me as much as I do her. Why else would she be with me? She was the one who asked me, you know."

Hippolyta mused, "Did she now?"

Steve could see skepticism in her expression. He felt a little irritated by it. "Look, I want to take care of her. She does not even know her way and needs someone to show her how to adapt. I can help her with that. I have done my best as her liaison to shield her from the ugly questions from the press and pushed for her to be accepted by the government and society. When she first came everyone called her a pagan and made fun of her motives and culture. But now, she's admired by many and an example and inspiration for women."

She gave him a somber look. "Diana is not a child and she is very beautiful and gifted and unique. That alone might make one think she needs protection. We often want to keep the finer things in life unspoiled. You must know by now she can be impulsive, stubborn and willful. I had to curb my own instincts to keep her safe and protected when she wanted to flap her wings and explore the world but I am her mother. As a Queen I could have stopped her from leaving but I could not. I knew I had to let her go. You are going to become her lover. That is something vastly different from a liaison. I hope you can weather what that brings."

"I know she will have demands upon her as a hero and she has a lot to learn about our world still. That is why I wanted to give her time and I believe we are on a solid path to deepening our relationship."

Hippolyta remarked, "I see. You seem well intentioned, Steve Trevor. I promised myself I will not interfere in Diana's life. The Gods know I made my mistakes. I want to see my child happy, that is all. If she wants a life with you, then so be it. The only issue now is that she comes back to us safely."

Steve replied, "As I said before, the best of the League are looking for her. We are hopeful they will find her."

Hippolyta sighed. "I see I have little choice but to put my faith in yours."

She got up.

Steve asked, "Will you be staying to pay any visit to the White House or U.N. this time? I'm sure the President and First Lady would be happy to see you again."

She shook her head. "I do not have time for diplomacy. I have to get back home. Please, relay my apologies to the President."

She got up. "Please call me the moment you hear something."

"I will. I promise."

* * *

><p>Superman, Wonder Woman and Lobo followed the Palace official to the main dining hall. The man had offered for them to refresh themselves and change into more formal apparel but Diana had let out a low growl in her throat when her shackled companion was about to accept.<p>

It took Lobo to take her side on this one.

"Aw,frag, I'm starved. Clothes and washing can wait! I'm with the Amazon. Food first. You are outvoted, Supers."

Superman leaned in and whispered to her, "Spoil sport. Scared you would take a peek at me this time?'

She replied coolly, "Don't be foolish. We have to contact Oa, remember? We have to get a message to the League that we are okay and then we have those animals to deal with. We can't stay here for too long to…Are you listening?"

A couple of female guests went past and giggled like school girls as he winked at them. "Eh? Um, yeaah. Animals. I guess we do need to …um, do all you say. I suppose we could do it after we meet the Queen and dine. That shouldn't take long and you said you wanted to eat…"

Diana could see his attention wandering if they got into a room full of people and she was adamant. "No. We need to do it now. The sooner we deal with the animals and get home the better." She cleared her throat at the official. "Excuse me, sir. Is it possible you could permit us to contact our allies? It is urgent we let them know where we are."

The man seemed a little dubious. "I could get someone to escort you to the Communication Tower. But it will mean you will come in late to the banquet and Queen Maxima does not like when anyone comes late to her gatherings."

Lobo intervened, "Hey, the Big Bo will explain. Maxie can't afford to fuss when she owes me. Why do you think I can even crash this party? These two are traveling with me and that makes them guests. You two go contact your Lanterns and I'll deal with the Queen."

The official reluctantly indicated to a female guard. "You, there! Escort Lobo's friends to the Communication Tower."

The guard gave Superman an admiring look and said, "With pleasure. This way."

As they followed her, it took Superman a few seconds to fall in step alongside her. Diana scowled as she was forced to walk a few steps behind them.

He began suavely, "Tell me, are all the guards-women on this planet as beautiful as you?"

The guard smiled. "Are all Kryptonians as smooth talking as you?'

"I wouldn't know. I am the last of my kind."

"Really? What a shame that is. Still, you must carry the best of your race in your genetics." She looked him over. "You stand as a pride to the last of your kind…er…?"

"Kal-El. Kal-El of Krypton. And what is your name?"

"Asrtira."

He bowed. "It means shining star. It suits its owner."

Diana rolled her eyes and tugged at him. He turned around and looked at her. "What?"

She said coldly, "If you don't mind, I am back here."

He gave her a look. "Yes, I can see that. What is the matter? I'm talking here to our new friend."

Diana bit her tongue and clutched her lasso tightly with one hand to keep herself immune to the effects of the pheromones. She had to remind herself not to judge him too harshly.

_He's not responsible for his actions. He's not responsible for his actions. Hmmph, Asrtira. It means shining star. It suits you. Is he going to tell every female the meaning of her name now_?

"Well?" he asked.

She sniffed. "Nothing."

The flirting continued until they reached an elevator. After five minutes the guard was giving him suggestive glances and caresses on his arm. They entered the elevator and Diana was unceremoniously pushed to the back. She watched him bend and whisper something in Asrtira's ear. Asrtira laughed and brushed herself closer to him.

Diana made a face behind them_. It's fine. It's not as if I am in the same elevator with you two._

Superman's hand suddenly moved to touch the guard's lower back. Asrtira batted her lashes at him. His hand was about to squeeze her shapely posterior.

Diana suddenly kicked him in the ankle as swiftly as she could.

" What the hell?"

He spun around, wincing in annoyance. "Rao, what are you doing?"

She gave him a warning look. "What are _you _doing?"

He gave her a glance and the guard who was now giving Diana an annoyed look. "Kal-El, are you hurt? Why is this woman kicking you? Do you want me to arrest her?"

He muttered, "Don't tell me? Did I?"

Diana said dryly, "Yes."

He groaned and stepped away from the guard. "Er, that won't be necessary."

"Oh. Very well." She leaned into towards him. "So will you be coming to my quarters later?"

Diana said tersely, "He is not coming anywhere. We are not here to indulge ourselves."

The guard gave her an irate look but looked at the Man of Steel in some confusion. "But you said..."

He gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry. I…we really have no time. Maybe next time."

She blinked and suddenly seemed to come to her senses. "Oh, okay. Maybe next time. We are here. Follow me."

The doors to the elevator opened and they stepped out onto the floor of the Communications Tower. He gave Diana a wry look as they stepped out. "Thanks. I think. Damn, this thing is unpredictable."

She sighed. "It's fine. Let's go."

They were directed by Asrtira to a station where there was a communications officer willing to help them send a message to Oa. Asrtira said politely, "I'll wait for you outside to escort you to the banquet hall when you are done."

"Yes, thank you." Diana replied stiffly.

She explained to the officer what they needed to have done. The man nodded and used the co-ordinates Superman gave him to locate Oa on their system. They then locked onto their powerful satellites and sent out the broadcast. It took about five minutes to transmit and get a reply.

Superman was grateful to see the face of a familiar Lantern. "Tomar-Re!"

Tomar-Re blinked. "Superman! It's you! Where is Wonder Woman?"

Diana leaned in towards the monitor. "I am here."

The Green Lantern let out a sigh of relief. "Are you two well?"

Superman replied, " As well as can be."

"What happened to you? Hal Jordan and John Stewart are searching the galaxy for you. They said you were both kidnapped by the Czarnian who attacked you sometime ago."

"It's a long story but Lobo is actually kind of…sort of…helping us. But we really need Oa's assistance."

"Oa will be happy to help. From your co-ordinates I see you are calling from Almerac." Tomar-Re looked curious now.

Diana nodded. "Yes. Almerac agreed to allow us to dock and refuel. Lobo has some arrangement with them. But we need to get back to Earth as soon as possible as well as deal with a cargo of captured animals that require release…"

The Green Lantern blinked. "Excuse me?"

Superman nodded wryly. "Long story."

Diana explained, "Lobo had been paid by an alien to kidnap us. The creature called the Preserver was a hunter and collector of rare species. He ended up keeping Lobo as well. To cut a "long story" short, we escaped with his ship. But we're left with the problem of dozens of life-forms in captivity. We were hoping that Oa could help us relocate them to safe, habitable environments."

"A collector of rare species? We had heard rumors of such happenings but none of the Corps had ever come across this hunter. We thought it was just tales spun by smugglers and bounty hunters to scare travelers. I will alert Hal Jordan and John Stewart and have then rendezvous with you. We will need to know the number and type life forms there are and then it will depend if we can find suitable places to release them. That will no doubt be a challenging exercise."

Superman shook his head. "Not really. The Preserver was very meticulous. He has data on every one of his collection. It will be very easy to access that information."

"Well, then, I will contact Hal and John. They were heading for the Seyn Galaxy when I last spoke to them."

Diana said gratefully, "Thank you."

Tomar-Re nodded and his face faded as the channel closed. They thanked the officer and headed for the door. Asrtira was waiting for them with a serious expression.

"You are ready to go?" The guard stepped ahead of them and they followed.

Diana glanced at Superman walking alongside her. So far he seemed fairly normal and she prayed that he would remain that way.

* * *

><p>It took them ten minutes to walk from the Communication Tower to get to the banqueting hall on the second level of the Palace. There was no incident until they reached the long gallery leading to the large chamber where the feast was being held.<p>

There were servants carrying trays of food and drink while others carried empty platters and vessels. They were using a side door to do this. They paused in some curiosity to see Superman and Wonder Woman being lead by an Elite guard. The female servants began to murmur and stare. Superman stopped and bowed at them.

"Ladies. How are you?"

Three of them in closest proximity seemed to forget what they were doing and stared at him in wonder.

"Who are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"What is your name?"

Diana groaned inwardly.

He was only too willing to oblige. "The name is Kal-El of Krypton. I'm from Earth."

"Earth? What is that?"

"It's a distant planet and it boasts oceans that are as blue as your eyes and a sun that pales in the glory of your golden tresses."

The woman blushed and tittered.

Meanwhile, Asrtira had turned around to see no one was following her. She backtracked and barked at the three servants. "What are you doing idling on the corridor? Get back to your duties! This is a royal guest. He is not to be ogled by the likes of you. Remember your place!"

The women bowed apologetically and retreated reluctantly.

Superman began, "Oh come, you are being too harsh. They are only showing me some hospitality."

"They are servants. Brought in from other planets. True blooded Almerachis do not do domestic work. I would not waste time on them." She faced him and moistened her lips. "If you want hospitality choose a female who is worthy of you. My offer still stands. I get off duty in an hour."

His eyes gleamed and pointed to his wrist. "What about this?"

She looked at the manacle. "I am sure we get find something to cut that."

"It's magical. Nothing so far has done it."

Asrtira put her hand on his chest. "There is no such thing as magic. We could forgo the banquet and go straight to the metal shop and get a proton laser. It cuts right down to a molecule."

"No proton laser can cut this but I like the idea of forgoing the banquet and accompanying you...I...owwww!"

He spun around and snapped, "What in Rao's name was that for?"

Diana had punched him in the back.

"You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"Acting like an ass."

Asrtira glared at her. ""How is talking to someone acting like an...What is an ass?"

Diana snorted, "He's doing more than that and you know it! You are supposed to be our escort. Not soliciting him for yourself. And you!" She wagged her finger at the Kryptonian. "We are here to try to get home. Not for you to...to...hook up with any female who flutters her net at you!"

"How dare you?" Asrtira clenched her fists.

Superman looked unmoved. "Look, Diana, I don't know what your problem is. But you are being very rude." He cocked his head at her and half laughed. "Flutters her net at me?"

"You don't know...? And this is not funny! You were hit by the Preserver's pheromone cocktail! Don't you remember? You inhaled the pink gas? You told me to hit you any time you behaved like an ass towards me. Good Gods, we have the Queen of Almerac to meet and you're busy flirting on the corridor."

He gave her a queer look and frowned. He did recall inhaling gas and telling her that but really, he felt fine. In fact, he felt great! She was really too uptight for her own good.

"Am I acting like an ass towards _you_ now?"

"I..." She floundered. He wasn't acting like an ass to _her_. But that was not the point!

"Well?"

"No, but..." Diana looked at him in dismay. He was truly in the potion's hold now.

"Then unless I am...stop hitting me." He looked at Asrtira. "She's right though. We are here to try to find our way home and we should try to show respect for the Queen." He murmured," It doesn't mean I won't consider your tempting offer."

The mention of the Queen seemed to make the guard recall her duty. She blanched a bit. "The Queen...It is getting late. You two should go in. If we dawdle I will get into trouble...Hurry!"

They headed towards the main doors. They were stopped by two sentinels bearing large rifles. Diana let out a sigh of relief to see it was two males.

"The feast has already begun. You know the Queen does not like anyone coming in after her."

"They are expected," said Asrtira.

They looked at the man and woman in some bemusement. The fact that they were both tall and comely was one thing but that they were chained together was confusing.

"The Queen does not expect anyone. We have checked all the guests already." One of them pulled out a tablet and began to scroll down the guest list.

"We're with Lobo," interrupted Superman. "Kal-El of Krypton and Princess Diana of Themysicra…both of Earth."

"You're with the bounty hunter? Oh." They exchanged rueful looks and stepped aside.

Asrtira pressed something in Superman's hand and whispered, "Come and find me. Level ten. Royal Guardhouse. West Wing. Chamber number six." As she walked away he looked at the object in his palm.

Diana said dryly, "She gave you a key. You know you're not going anywhere as long as I am shackled to you. Unless you have some warped idea that I want to watch."

He smiled as he slipped it into his belt. "You could join us if watching is too dull for you."

She looked up to the heavens and kept her cool. _He's not himself. He's not himself_.

"In your dreams, Kal-El."

"Telling me or trying to convince yourself?"

"Look, the pheromones won't work on me because you do not interest me. I have Steve and if I was not tied to you, you could go and bed the whole of Almerac. I wouldn't care...I..."Her voice trailed off.

They paused on the landing to the huge banquet hall to see guests already assembled and a beautiful woman they could only assume as Queen Maxima standing on the platform at the royal table delivering a speech.

"What do we do now?" asked the Amazon awkwardly.

The dilemma was solved when a voice shouted. "Hey, Blue Cheese! Princess! Over here!"

They saw Lobo waving at them. He had a table to himself. It was laden with food and drink. Guests sitting at other tables around him were all looking particularly uncomfortable or irritated.

Queen Maxima also looked angered at the interruption.

Lobo waved at Maxima. "It's only the friends that I told you about. Carry on. Come on, you two."

Diana could feel her face going pink with embarrassment. Superman seemed less perturbed. While she would have preferred to hurry to her seat, he strolled down the steps as one taking a walk in a park. It was hardly the time for her to yank at him so she had no choice but to keep with his pace. It allowed the guests and Queen to have a good look at them.

While they took their seats, Maxima said in a tight undertone to Ultraa, "You will pay that Czarnian off once and for all. I will not have him treating this planet like a hotel. He has some effrontery to wave at me. So that is the Kryptonian. Who is the woman with him?"

"She is the Amazon Princess, Majesty."

She sniffed, "She is a Princess? She is dressed like a strumpet."

* * *

><p>Diana was gnawing her lower lip. She was very uncomfortable. As an Ambassador herself, she knew about protocol and she could tell she and her two companions were out of place. She looked at the wine being poured in her glass and food set before her. She really was hungry but somehow she could barely bring herself to eat. Especially when the people in the room kept staring at them.<p>

Lobo had no concept of manners and shame. So he was not bothered. Superman was quite relaxed and if anything he seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" asked one of the servants. "_Anything _at all?"

The meaningful look in her eyes made Lobo chortle.

Superman smiled charmingly. "You could sit with us a while."

The servant looked confused. She was torn between her duty and her desire. "I would love..."She moved to sit down and then stood up quickly. "But I can't..."

Superman stroked her hand and crooned, "Tell you what, I'll come find you. Where do you sleep?"

Diana sniffed as the woman gave him her address and her key.

Superman grinned and tucked it into his belt. He gave Diana a naughty look. "That's two and counting."

Lobo grinned. "You got them eating out of your hands, Pretty Boy. Bet she'd lie down and let you eat off her if she could. Well, you did the better thing...bet she'll let you eat...

Superman put his hand up."Yes, Lobo. I know what you mean. Let's remember we're in mixed company."

Lobo grinned. "You're a better man than me." He eyed Diana who was picking at her plate. "What's the deal, Princess? The food here is not good enough for you?"

She said tersely, "It's fine. It's your table manners that are putting me off."

Lobo drained his glass and burped loudly. "Can't you see Supers is a babe magnet and on that crappy earth he has slim pickings? Almerac is full of women he can finally cut loose with. You 're going to deny a man that?"

"I'm not denying him anything. However, he is not himself and our mission..."

"Mission smission...I know Egg-Head did something to him. Some kind of love potion. All these women are wetting themselves when they come six feet of him. Blue Cheese, I say you enjoy it. It will wear off soon enough. Just cause the Amazon here can't see your appeal doesn't mean others don't. See Maxie there? She can't stop looking at you. She is a powerhouse like you. She's got telekenesis, telepathy and even hypnotic powers. I would hit that if I got the chance."

"Oh, I'm very eager to meet Maxima. Every woman is entitled to her opinions, of course, but you know, when I kissed Diana back on the ship, I know for a few moments she got well into it."

Lobo quirked his bushy brows. "You kissed her on the ship? Haww haaa! Oh Princess, you little hypocrite!"

Diana snapped, "I did not know what I was doing! It was the pheromones. I would never kiss him otherwise!"

The Man of Steel swirled his glass and said dulcetly, "So you didn't enjoy it? You were clinging onto me if I remember. I know I enjoyed it. At least until you punched me."

Lobo slapped his hand on the table and roared, "She punched you? How come I miss all the fun? Did you spank her for that? I would have."

Diana said tightly, "This is not a joke and I don't wish to discuss what happened between us."

Superman titled his head at her and leaned in. He asked softly, "Never?"

She tightened her hand on her lasso. "Ever!"

* * *

><p>Maxima had watched them take their place with Lobo and then turned back to her audience. She had continued her speech, thanking the J'urnian delegation for coming to Almerac and signing the treaty to shared mining rights on their three moons. She had not utter a word about an engagement and from the dour look on Prince Xylon's face, everyone could see this current "courtship" was just as much a sham as all the others had been.<p>

She was now sitting, eating her meal, and occasionally would glanced at their table. The Kryptonian seemed to be garnering some attention. Female guests kept staring at him and female servants appeared to be fawning all over him. Certainly he looked handsome from where she sat. She had to admit he had a fine physique and looked regal in his uniform and cape. She must not appear over eager. Let him wait a little...then she would call for him.

Lobo was his usual raucous self. Bellowing for more wine and food and making crude jokes. She could hear him quite clearly. How did the buffoon even befriend a Kryptonian and Amazon? But what made Maxima curious was the fact that they were chained together. They were not Lobo's bounty so the fact they were walking around bound together was indeed bizarre.

"Ultraa?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

"I want to speak to them. Go bring them. Now."

He bowed."Yes, Queen Maxima."

"And do not make a mistake and bring that buffoon Lobo."

"Yes, Majesty."

The General tried to compose his features as he made his way towards the Kryptonian's table. He was the head of the Almerac armed forces and she still treated him like a lackey. One look at her face when she saw Superman walk in suggested she had found another to play her little courting games.

He bowed his head at Superman and Wonder Woman when he reached their table. "Greetings, Kal-El and Princess Diana."

They stood up and shook hands with him, briefly exchanging pleasantries. He said, "Her Majesty wishes to meet you. Will you follow me?"

Lobo began to rise.

Ultraa added, "Not you, Lobo. It is not necessary you give your greetings again."

Lobo grinned. "Awww, she's playing hard to get. Tell Maxie I'm a bit disappointed in this bash. No dancing girls. No music. It's more deadening than a funeral. No fun. I might just leave you all and go to the city to check out the action."

"I could have told you that. This is a diplomatic dinner for the J'unian delegation. You will not find "fun" here." He gestured to the pair. "This way, please."

Ultraa led them to the raised platform where they came to stand before the Queen.

"Your Majesty, may I present Kal-El of Krypton and Princess Diana of the Amazon people."

Maxima's green eyes seemed to sparkle as she stared at Superman. Her eyes assessed him from head to toe. She stood up and held out her hand.

"Well, it seems the rumors were not exaggerated. You do your kind justice, Kal-El of Krypton."

"And the rumors of your beauty were actually inaccurate. The words radiant and stunning seem words poor adjectives to describe one as magnificent and ethereal as you, your Majesty." He bent and kissed her hand.

She smiled. "Please, call me Maxima. I hope I can call you Kal-El."

"You can call me whatever you like...Maxima..."he replied, looking deep in her eyes.

The Queen stared at Diana."Who are you to him, Amazon? Are you his slave? His servant? His concubine?"

Diana had been preparing herself to meet with the Queen in her capacity as Princess and Ambassador and fellow sister. She did not expect to be greeted with a scornful glance and insulting questions. Her face flamed. "What? No! I am a Princess of Themyscira and his Justice League comrade."

Maxima did not look all that impressed. "Themysicra? I have never heard of it. And what I have never heard of truly does not hold weight with me. This is Almerac. We are among the greatest of the races in the known universe. We are respected and feared in the universe. Tell me, Kal-El, what is the explanation for these bonds? And how is it you are with Lobo?"

Diana tightened her lips and willed herself to keep calm.

Superman answered, "We were sold to a creature called the Preserver by Lobo."

"Ah, now that sounds more like the Lobo one is familiar with. I could not believe you were his "friends" by choice."

"Yes. The Preserver was a collector of rare species and wanted to add us to his zoo. Lobo did not bank on him keeping him as part of the collection as well."

She laughed in appreciation at that. "I vouch he was not amused. Continue."

"He kept us contained but we managed to work together and defeat him. The ship we docked in is, in fact, his. The Preserver got sucked into space while we battled him so we have no key to unlock these bonds. We tried using all kinds of blades to cut the chain but nothing works. It's a Roonian based alloy."

"Roonian?" She looked at Ultraa.

The General said thoughtfully, "It's a planet rumored to be filled with sorcery."

She sniffed. "Sounds like superstitious nonsense. Get someone to cut them free. Bring a laser."

Ultraa bowed and moved to do her bidding.

Superman said, "Maxima, I'm afraid nothing will cut it. We tried. If I cannot break it with my own heat vision and Diana's own tiara cannot even make a dent then nothing you have here can. The General will be wasting his time unless he makes a journey to Roon himself."

Maxima looked annoyed at the prospect of not having him to herself. She eyed Diana hostilely as if it were her sole fault. Her gaze fell on the Amazon's wrist. That was not magical. She could always have her hand severed when the time came.

She sighed impatiently and conceded, "Well, we will make do somehow. Come and sit beside me. You companion can fit in near Prince Xylon. Bring a stool for her. You don't mind a stool, do you, Amazon? It is too tight a squeeze to fit in another chair. Now, Kal-El, tell me about yourself and your powers. I am very interested in them. Especially this heat vision Lobo mentioned you possess."

Diana found herself seated on a low stool near the young J'urnian Prince while Superman sat next to the Queen.

* * *

><p>Diana sat spooning something like soup into her mouth while trying to ignore the flirting and laughter coming from the Queen and Superman. Lobo had left them to go find somewhere lively so it was only the Man of Steel to worry about.<p>

Prince Xylon muttered, "How can you endure it?"

Diana looked up. "Endure what?"

"His flirting with her?"

"Why should it bother me?"

"Is he not your mate?"

"No. We are just colleagues. We work together sometimes."

"Oh. I see." He looked a little disappointed that he was alone in his misery.

Diana asked gently, "You have hopes of marrying the Queen?"

"Had. She pretended she wanted to align with J'urn and got us to sign treaties and then backed out. I should have known. She is renown for this. I think she just likes the idea of courtship and being wooed. But when the time comes, she is mostly for herself and Almerac. She seems quite taken with your comrade. He is very bold. Maybe that is where I erred."

Diana gave them a wry look. "I am sorry things did not work out for you and Superman does not usually behave this way. We had quite an ordeal prior to our arrival here...He is not himself."

"Whatever little hope I had tonight, I see is gone. I think it's time I and my people withdraw." He stood up and stated, "Your Majesty, we beg your permission to retire."

Maxima gave him a careless glance. "Leaving so soon?"

"We have a long journey ahead of us. We thank you for your hospitality and bid all a good night. J'urn pledges her friendship and co-operation with Almerac."

He departed with his delegation and this left the banquet hall filled with only Maxima's own personal retinue and palace officials. This allowed her to drop any restrains she had with Superman.

She moved closer to stroke his powerful bicep. "I thought they would never leave. You know, Kryptonians and Almerachi's are compatible in strength and genetics."

"Yes, I am aware of it," he replied.

"Can you imagine a hybrid of our two races? It would be glorious."

"Right now I am imagining other things."

"Such as?"

He bent and whispered in her ear. "What your delectable lips might taste like."

She laughed and tapped his cheek. "You are forward."

"Why waste time? I know what I want."

"I like that in a man. So often the males around me are servile and spineless." Maxima suddenly saw Diana over his shoulder and scowled. She was reminded that they couldn't very well adjourn to her bedchamber without the half naked Amazon in tow. But it was difficult to stop staring at him and repressing the desire she was feeling for him. He had a languid, relaxed way about him, that was magnetic and he smelled delicious. The power she could feel in him when her hands touched him...she had finally found a man worthy of her supreme genetics. The thought of the progeny they could have and the powerful dynasty she could set up was tantalizing. They would rule the galaxy.

Still she was Maxima. Queen of Almerac. And suitors must wait on her whims and desires.

"So tell me about this Justice League of yours."

"Well, it isn't my League. I help them out sometimes. We are there to protect the Earth from any hostile forces without and within. We also try to preserve life, liberty and property."

"I see. I suppose you are lauded and worshiped for it?" she asked.

"Not exactly. As there are many who are grateful and support us, there are others who mistrust us. I was hunted down and tortured by the government when I first tried to help. They mistrust me because I'm not human. They want to control me but can't. Some of them are still are out for my blood."

"It sounds a dull, thankless occupation," she mused. "Why do you even put up with it?"

"I wonder myself sometimes."

"They should be worshiping you."Maxima trailed a finger down his cheek.

He looked into her green eyes and touched her red tresses. "They should, shouldn't they?"

"We on Almerac are among the most advanced, powerful and gifted race in the galaxy. But that place you call home is like a cesspool of backward, primitive savages judging from the stories one hears of it. Why would someone like you taint yourself with them? You have superior genetics. A great history. You are wasting time with people with whom you cannot even further your own dynasty. You should be somewhere that appreciates your lineage. Like here. You could stay here. You would fit in."

Diana looked up at that and held her breath.

He frowned a little. "I'm flattered but I did make a promise to use my powers to help those who can't stand up for themselves."

The Amazon let out a sigh of relief. Athena be praised, the stupid man, still remembered he had some principles!

Maxima frowned. "I do not offer this lightly. I look for the best. Think about it. You could be my consort. You would rule beside me. Everyone would bow before you..."

"It's a tempting offer..."

She whispered, "I would be willing to bow before you."

"Rao, you are so tempting...What the...?"

Superman jerked up as he felt something wet fall on his lap.

Maxima let out a gasp of annoyance.

Diana had moved awkwardly to reach out for a platter of fruit and in doing so had elbowed a large pitcher of red wine. It had fallen directly in front of Superman and spilled onto his lap.

Diana put her hand to her mouth. "Oh. I am sorry. It was an accident. Pardon me. But it won't soil your armor, Superman, you just need to wipe it..."

Superman gave her a look of disbelief as she passed him her napkin.

Maxima asked acidly, "Is the Amazon always this clumsy?"

He eyed Diana with a thin curl of his lips and took the napkin off her hand. "Not usually. That's unnecessary." His eyes glowed and the wine evaporated.

Diana said innocently, "The low stool made it very hard for me to reach."

Maxima caught the flash in her eyes and recognized the look. So, the Princess did not want Superman getting too comfortable on Almerac. Did she want him for herself? Maxima studied the restraints that bound them. It was the only thing that stopped her from doing what she really wanted with the Kryptonian. Well, she would have to make sure she made an impression on him to make him want to stay. Then they could deal with that infernal chain.

She suddenly rose. "I would like to take some air. Come, Kal-El, join me, in the garden."

Diana looked a little confused. Superman looked at the chain. "But how..."

She waved her hand. "Oh, she can follow. After all, there is nothing we have to hide." She looked at Diana. "Just be sure to keep the distance of the length of the chain, Amazon."

Diana gnashed her teeth but bit her tongue. She did not want to go for a stroll like some little dog tailing the two of them but apart from being rude and refusing she had no choice but to comply.

She said dryly, "I will try my best, Your Majesty."

Diana rose and followed them out.

* * *

><p>The garden was a wide terrace with a view of the city. Numerous trees, vines, shrubs, and flowers from all over the universe grew in large pots and troughs. Fountains, ponds with aquatic life and glass cages with exotic birds were built at intervals. To Diana it was like everything else on Almerac. Clean and flawless, yet so cold and sterile.<p>

The Queen and Superman strolled before her while she dragged behind them. They continued their flirting and laughter while Diana clenched the lasso.

_Don't hit him. Don't hit him._

They eventually sat on a bench before a shallow pond.

"Come, Kal-El, sit." She gave Diana a little wave. "If you don't mind to move further down? Face the other way as well."

Diana sighed and sat on the opposite end of the bench facing away from them.

The Queen gestured to the city below them."Isn't it magnificent, Kal-El?"

"It is. You have done an excellent job here, Maxima."

"I wish you could stay. When you get those chains cut, you must come back."

"I could, I suppose...Or you could come to earth...Join the Justice League. They are recruiting new members, you know. That way you could see what I do and see that earth has its charms."

Maxima frowned. When she thought she had him, he kept going back to the earth and Justice League. She crooned, "Now why would I want to come and join the Justice League when you could simply live here? Think about what I am offering. You would get a chance to be with people like yourself. The world you live in...with those weak humans... must be like glass. Here you do not have to worry we will shatter. I am as durable as you are. When was the last time, Kal-El, you had a woman of your equal strength?"

"Never."

"Never?"

"I have only been with humans."

"And what was that like?"

"I spent most of it keeping control but there was always the fear I would hurt them. It will get harder as I grow older because my strength seems to increase over time. I truly do not know what I will become under a yellow sun in, say, one thousand years. Whether I will plateau and then age or be immortal."

"How terrible. You do not have to do that with me. Would you not like that for once?"

"Who wouldn't want that?"

Maxima touched his temples and her eyes held his. He blinked. She was mesmerizing and her voice was promising an end to his loneliness and isolation.

"If you stay with me, you do not have to stop being Superman. You could use your power to help the less fortunate if that amuses you. There are many backwater planets like earth in the galaxy. No one would hunt you down here. You would be at peace."

"At peace..."

Diana did not have to turn around to know they were kissing.

_Don't hit him. __It's just another meaningless kiss. He'll forget it when he comes to his senses..._

Maxima drew back breathlessly and licked her lips. "Mmmm...you taste delicious. I could devour you for an eternity. I cannot lose you to those puny humans you seem to care about so much about." She slipped off one of the rings from her right hand and said," This is the seal of Almerac. All rulers offer it to the one who will become their life partner. Accept my troth. Promise to become my consort."

Diana stiffened_. Troth? Consort_?

"What?" Superman pulled back and looked at her in some bemusement.

She took his hand. "Say you will be mine, Kal-El..."

"I..."He seemed to struggle for a moment.

"Say it: I will be yours, Maxima."

"I...will be..."

_Hit him!_

"OWWWW!"

Diana had whipped out her short sword and smacked him hard on the back of the head.

He held his head and groaned, "Why do you keep hitting me, woman?"

She came around to his side. "I'm sorry for hurting you but you was about to become engaged to her you, foolish man!"

Maxima's eyes glittered in rage and she rose to her feet. "You half naked savage! This is none of your business. How dare you interfere? This is between me and Kal-El!"

Diana snapped, "It is my business! He is my ally. You were using your hypnotic powers to make him promise to become your consort. He is not your pawn or plaything!"

"No one speaks to me like that and lives to speak of it! I will have your whipped for your insolence!" Maxima screeched.

Diana lifted her sword and got in a defensive stance. "You can try!"

Superman stood up shakily. He was wincing but got in between the two of them. "Ladies, ladies...there is no need to fight. I have enough stamina for both of…"

"Get out of my way, Kal-El!" snapped Maxima.

"Yes, get out of her way, Kal-El!" added Diana hotly and began to push past him.

He grabbed her about the waist and tried to lift her away from Maxima. "Heck, Diana, if you want me so bad you just have to say so. I was willing to let you have the first bite..."

Maxima grabbed for Diana and instead got her hair and she pulled on it viciously. "I knew it, you doxy! You want him for yourself!"

"Hey, stop that!" cried the Man of Steel, trying to keep a kicking Diana down and a clawing Maxima at arms length. In the scramble of limbs, someone threw a punch and he got it in the nose and stumbled backwards over the bench. He fell into the shallow pond, taking Diana and the Queen of Almerac with him.

"_What is going on here_?"

All three sat up, blinking water from their eyes to see General Ultraa standing staring down at them with disbelief. Standing behind him were two Green Lanterns.

Johns Stewart tilted his head at Hal Jordan with interest. "Tomar-Re made it sound as if it was an emergency."

Hal crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. "Frolicking with two hot women. Now that is an emergency I can get behind."

Ultraa hurried to the edge of the pond. "Your Majesty, what is going on here? Are you alright?"

Maxima had something like a lily pad on her head. She flung it aside and struggled to her feet. She screeched, "Do not stand there gaping at me! Help me out!"

Ultraa waded into the pond and helped her out.

Hal called, "You two need help?"

Superman waved at him. "We can manage." He got up and helped ease Diana to her feet

Diana shook him off her. "I can get up myself!' She stood up and looked around. "My sword."

"Just a second," he replied and easily detected it. He passed it over to her and together they managed to stumble out the pond.

John coughed, "Now it's none of my business what a man gets up to in his own time, but what in heavens name is going on here?"

Diana flung some weeds tangled in her breast plate while Superman wrung his cape out.

Ultraa tore off his own cape and wrapped it around his Queen. "Are you alright, my Queen?"

Her face was flushed and he could tell she was furious. She pushed him aside and stalked towards Diana.

"You! You! You will not step a foot on Almerac ever again! You are not welcomed!"

Superman began languidly, "Maxima, Maxima, calm down. It was an accident." He looked at the bemused Hal, John and Ultraa and explained, "I slipped and we all fell in."

"She was insolent and insulted me! How dare she interfere with us?"

He patted her shoulder. "She is jealous. You should not take what she did to heart."

Diana looked to retort but a hand rested on her shoulder. John shook his head at her silently.

Maxima snapped, "I do not want her here and how could you offer yourself to her when you said I was the most magnificent woman and you would consider being my consort?"

He put his hands up. "My dear, Maxima, while I do think you one of the most magnificent women I have seen, really, I'm not going to commit to being any _one _woman's consort. Where would you get that idea?"

Diana blurted out, "She was trying to hypnotize you into it!"

Ultraa gave his Queen a look of dismay. "You attempted to do that with our guest?" His voice dropped. "You know that is not a good idea! How many times you have done that before and it did not go well?"

She colored a little but said crossly, "I... He's a Kryptonian! We would be perfect together!I will not have my will crossed!"

Superman folded his arms but did not look offended at all. "I'm flattered but there is no need to do that with me, Maxima. I would have come back to visit you."

John cleared his throat. "Look, it seems this has all been some kind of misunderstanding. We are here to escort our team-members home and we hope we can do that without any more trouble? I mean, you wouldn't want other leaders to really think that you have to stoop to hypnosis as a tool of er, negotiation?"

Maxima lifted her chin and said stiffly, "Fine. They can go." She looked at Diana. "But I mean it. I do not want that Amazon witch putting her foot on Almerac ever!"

Diana sniffed. "As if that is going to..."

John gave her a nudge. She closed her lips. He nodded. "We respect that, your Majesty."

Maxima turned to look at Superman with some regret. "It seems circumstances were not favorable for us getting to know each other better, Kal-El."

"We'll, I'm kind of hoping to see you again. Come to earth sometime," he replied with his most charming smile.

Diana rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Hera, someone hit him for me."

Maxima put out her hand. "You never know. I just might take up that invitation. I did enjoy our time together, Kal-El. I will not forget it and hope you do not either."

He bent and kissed her hand. "I won't."

She withdrew her hand and said curtly to the Green Lanterns. "Take your...friends home."

She stalked off with Ultraa in tow. John let out breath." I think we narrowly escaped a diplomatic incident."

Hal exclaimed, "Diplomatic incident? Wonder Woman got into a cat fight with Queen Maxima and is banned from Almerac! If that isn't a diplomatic incident, I don't know what is!" He scratched his head."I'm confused though. What the hell is going on here? Why are you two chained together and why is Superman acting like Casanova?"

Superman gave him a queer look. "Who's acting like Casanova?"

Diana let out a weary sigh. "It is a long story. Please, let us get to the ship. We need to sort out the animals and get out of here and get…Casanova home."

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman showed John around the Preserver's ship while Superman strolled behind them. Hal had remained on the bridge to check the ship was in good working order.<p>

The trio reached the gallery with the main collection. Diana carried a tablet that linked into the Preserver's data base and John used his ring's own compendium of knowledge on flora and fauna from around the universe while they reviewed the creatures.

John said, "There are some we can keep temporarily on Oa and try to relocate them in their native environment. The minerals and smaller creatures we can easily keep give over to our scientists who would be happy to have them. But there are some of these bigger animals and the ones who have been here for decades...it will be hard to find anyone to adopt them and there is no way they will survive on their own."

Diana stopped before a bovine animal. "Superman did offer to keep some of those that we could not find homes for."

Johns raised his brow and turned to look at him. "You did? On Earth?"

"Yes."

"You have a place for them?"

"You look surprised."

"Well, it would have to be big."

Superman smiled mischievously. "Everything I own is big." He bent to study the bovine creature. "So this guy will be joining me, will he? He seems pretty docile."

John cleared his throat. "Okay then. I will transfer those bound for Oa to our ship and you can keep those for Superman on here and fly this thing home. The ship has been refueled and according to Hal fit for the travel. Hal will stay with you to keep an eye on Romeo."

Diana murmured, "Thank you, John. I am hoping he comes to his senses sooner than later. Between him and Lobo..." She shook her head ruefully.

"Where is Lobo by the way?"

"He left us to go and have fun in the city. His bike is somewhere in this hanger."

"So you two are not going to arrest him or anything?"

Superman straightened up. "The Big Bo helped us out. So, no."

John said briskly, "Well, we have some work to do now. I'm marking the ones we will take."

Diana offered, "We can help you carry them to your ship." She looked at Superman. He nodded. "Of course, it is my pleasure to work beside you."

She warned, "Just keep your hands and compliments to yourself."

"Such a spoil sport. Okay, fine."

"And stop ogling me from behind."

"I should have stayed with Maxima. She is more fun than you."

John shook his head wryly as he followed them out.

* * *

><p>They had nearly finished backing the Oan ship with their cargo when Lobo turned up. The Czarnian strolled into the hanger, puffing on his cigar and regarded the ship that glowed with greenish energy with interest.<p>

"So the Lanterns are here."

He saw a dark skinned man floating from the Preserver's ship carrying several cages in a ball of energy. John paused. "You must be Lobo."

"You got it. You friends of Pretty Boy and the Amazon?"

"We are members of the Justice League."

"So what's the deal? You are taking some of the exhibits?"

"We're going to try to relocate them."

"If it were me I'd let them all drift in space. They would have easily starved to death. But the Amazon had some odd notion about saving them. So where are they? I am going to go myself. Just want to say bye."

"They're in the ship."

Lobo stomped towards the larger vessel. He entered and headed for the bridge.

Superman and Wonder Woman were sitting before the main monitors while another Green Lantern stood before the navigation wheel.

"Hey, you two!" He glanced at Hal. "I know you. Jordan, right? Sector 2814?""

Hal said dryly, "I see you still walking around in one piece. Surprising considering you got half of the galaxy gunning for you."

Lobo blew some smoke at him. "Yeah, I keep disappointing anyone who tries to kill me. The Main Man may have half the galaxy gunning for him but he also has the next half desperate to hire him." He came to stand before Superman and Wonder Woman. "Leaving so quickly, Blue Cheese? I thought you'd at least hook up with some of the ladies before you left."

Superman lifted his wrist. "Logistically it is a little impossible. I had to postpone my dates. I take it you had a good time?"

"The best. You two should have come with me. So, Princess, what is this I am hearing that you pissed off Maxima and she banned you from returning?"

Diana stiffened. "Where did you hear that?"

"It's all over the palace."

"It was a misunderstanding," she said shortly.

Superman chuckled. "Diana and Maxima fought over me."

Diana cried defensively, "I never...That's not true!"

Lobo grinned. "Hey, no need to explain it to me. I came to thank you for it."

Diana looked confused. "Huh?"

"I got called back by Ultraa and they paid me off. A huge payout! He said Maxima does not want to see me here ever again. I got a huge amount of tender!" He put an arm around her shoulder. "I think you had something to do with that too."

She said coolly, "Please let me go."

He grinned but obeyed. He slipped his hand into a pouch at his hip. "I got something to give you, Supers."

He produced a small orb. "I only had two of these. They cost me nearly half my savings and the first one barely made a difference taking you down... and since I promised not to attack you again...I am sure you could use it to learn how to safely harness red sun energy."

Superman looked at him with some skepticism. "Why would you give me this?"

"You helped the Big Bo. You did not have to but you did. It's useless to me now since I said I would not be trying to capture you anymore. Go on, take it."

Hal warned, "I wouldn't trust him..."

Lobo stated, "Hey, despite what you all think...I will keep my word and I know it's a waste of time trying to take down any League members. Not worth the trouble. So consider this my debt to you paid."

Superman took it carefully. "I guess, I can only say thanks."

Lobo slapped his back. "You alright, Pretty Boy." He winked at Diana. "Catch you later, Princess. If you get bored of your army boyfriend…call me." He ignored Hal and strolled out whistling.

"Freaking unbelievable," began Hal. "Lobo being reasonable? You two really need to tell me this whole story from the start. We have a long flight so you'll have ample time."

* * *

><p>While Hal navigated the ship to Earth Superman and Wonder Woman recounted their story.<p>

"It's not a laughing matter, Hal," muttered Diana as Hal laughed his head off. "It was very inconvenient. It still is."

Hal looked at the chain hanging between them. "Oh, yeah. What are you going to do about that?"

"I'm hoping my people can help. We have access to magical based tools and if Pallas can't do it, there is Haphaestus..."

Superman leaned back in his chair. "Well, if they can't break it, we going to have to go look for this Roon."

She cried, "Gods forbid."

He said lazily, "It would be a long time to be tied together. We'd have to take showers...sleep together..."

She frowned. "That's not remotely funny."

Hal said, "Let's hope Amazon magic will solve the problem."

Superman put his hands behind his head and put his feet up. He suddenly yawned and said, "I hate magic."

Diana cast him a hopeful look but he simply closed his eyes. He said a little sluggishly, "Going to take a little snooze."

Hal observed, "You both must be tired."

Diana had to admit she was. Now that everything had calmed down she felt quite drained. She nodded. "We haven't slept properly for days."

Hal said, "Get some shut eye too. I can navigate alone; it's no problem. I'll wake you if I need you."

Diana was grateful to do just that. She laid her head back and her lids slowly drooped.

* * *

><p>How long she slept she had no idea. She was just aware of a lurching sensation and her lids fluttered open. She looked up to see Hal at the controls and through the port she could see something that looked like the Watchtower.<p>

A voice sounded next to her."We're home."

She rubbed her eyes and focused. Superman was sitting upright. His expression was somber. It took her one second to look at his eyes and know. The potion had worn off. She could see that keen awareness that surrounded him due to his heightened super senses and there was also self consciousness in his expression.

Her fingers had slipped from her lasso in her sleep but she knew she did not need to grab hold of it. He was back to normal.

Wonder Woman straightened. "Oh, thank the Gods."

She could hear Hal talking to Cyborg over the Comlink. The journey seemed to have been uneventful and they were trying to get the Preserver's vessel in safe orbit near the satellite as it was too large to dock in the hanger.

Superman cleared his throat. "Wonder Woman...I..."

Hal turned to look at them. "You're up! Well, we're here and Vic and Bruce are on duty. You two ready? They will beam you into the Watchtower. They just need a lock on your coordinates."

They both rose from their seats. Diana answered. "Yes. We're ready."

Superman nodded mutely. While it had been a little jumbled when he had woken up an hour ago, his mind was now clear. He remembered every single thing that had happened. He had a bit of apologizing to do.

But as they landed on the teleporter and saw Batman and Cyborg, he knew it would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Author's Note : Sorry for the long wait. But RL and vacation took priority. :) Thank you for your reviews.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Batman studied the pair as they stepped down from the teleporting pad. He noted they both looked a little subdued. Hal had mentioned they had been captured by a collector of rare species, they had escaped with Lobo and then gone to Almerac to seek assistance. He had even mentioned the creatures in the large ship that needed to be relocated. He had not mention Superman and Wonder Woman were shackled to one another. Bruce snorted inwardly. Leave it to Hal to deliberately make something a talking point by not talking about it.

He began solicitously , "Are you two okay?"

Cyborg did not give them time to reply. He rushed over. "What happened? Where were you? Whose ship is that?"

Wonder Woman sighed. "Gods, do we have to do this now? I just need a little break..."

"Oh, come on, you two are chained together! What's the deal here?"

Superman said briskly, "Vic, it's a long story. Diana probably just wants to contact her family and Captain Trevor. Can you get Hal to give you a rundown? I will write up the report as soon as I'm able."

Diana glanced at him surprised and gratified at his words. She added wryly, gesturing to the chain, "And we need to get this cut as soon as possible."

Cyborg lifted his mechanical arm. "Easy, Diana."

"No, Victor. It's a magical alloy. Not even your Apokoliptian tech can cut it. We are hoping my people can help."

"Magical? Oh. That kinda sucks."

Batman gestured to the SatCom. "Trevor has been calling every few hours to find out about you. He was elated when he heard the Lanterns had located you on Almerac. We did not know your ETA so it was difficult for him to arrange to wait for you here. But he has his channel open. I'll get him for you."

Steve's face appeared on one of the monitors two minutes later. "Yes, Batman?"

"She's here."

"Is she...?"

Diana came to stand before the monitor. She lifted her hand to give a wave."I'm fine, Steve."

Steve uttered with relief, "Thank goodness! You don't know how worried I was! It's so good to see you, Di. It felt like an etern..." His eyes fell on Superman standing four feet away from her, looking down at console monitor. He was swiftly going through the local and international headlines of the last three days, checking to see that there was nothing Clark or Superman needed to investigate or follow up.

Steve asked a little irritably, "Diana, is it possible to get a minute with you without an audience?"

Superman turned his head and said, "I would do that, Captain, but it's a bit difficult to do it with this." He lifted his wrist and then focused back on his computer screen.

Steve's brows drew together. "What the… Diana, why is Superman chained to you?"

She answered, "We were captured and bound together. I will tell you about it when I see you but the reason we're still chained is because it is magical. Nothing we have can cut it. I want to go home to get help."

Steve took a few seconds to digest what she had said to him. He demanded, "How long have you been like this?"

She frowned pensively."I'm not quite sure..."

Superman said aloud, without looking up from his monitor, "Twenty eight hours, thirty five minutes and six seconds."

Steve's brows furrowed. The Man of Steel's voice was matter of fact. There was no hint of mockery or gloating or even amusement. If Steve was honest he had been a little bothered by the fact his girlfriend had been abducted with Superman. Now to see that she had been with him in very close proximity made him a little more than uneasy. While he himself was no slouch, six foot three of defined muscle, chiseled good looks and charisma would make any man courting someone like Diana feel a little annoyed.

Diana's voice cut across his thoughts. "Steve, did you speak to my mother?"

"Yes. She came to Washington and I reassured her. She was worried. When Batman told me the Lanterns had found you, I called the Embassy. William said he will get a message to Themyscira. You mother would be waiting anxiously for you. As I am."

"Thank you, Steve. I...I will try to get back to you as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting for you. We can go down to Maine as we planned. I'll book the cottage, shall I?"

She blinked." The cottage? Oh. Certainly. I am looking forward to it."

"Okay. You take care and give your mother my regards. Bye, Angel."

"Bye, Steve."

His face vanished.

Diana stared at the monitor silently for a few seconds and gnawed her lower lip.

Superman logged off. He was up to date now on the news, both local and international. "I presume you want to go to Themyscira right away?"

She turned. "Huh? Oh...yes...I do but..."

"But?"

Diana colored a little and hesitated," I need..."

"Yes?"

She glanced at Cyborg and Batman who were at the window looking at Hal's progress. Her voice dropped and she looked a little red faced. "I...It's been a long time since we...Hera, I don't know how to say...I ..." She blurted out, "I need to micturate…"

"Oh. I see. Well, that's no problem. There are washrooms on the corridor."

"Together?"

"Well, I don't see you have a choice. Unless you want to do it on the way to Themyscira over the ocean." He arched a brow at her.

Diana tightened her lips. Was he making fun of her? His face looked serious but there was that light in his eyes.

She sniffed, "Very funny. Let's go."

As they turned to leave, Batman looked over his shoulder. "You're not going to use the teleporter?"

Diana nodded. "Yes but I..."

"We're just picking up something from the kitchen," interjected Superman.

Diana muttered, as they stepped out on the corridor, "Thank you. It's bad enough you know what I want to do, without me having to announce it to the others."

"I know this isn't easy for you. It's pretty aggravating for me too. I think I need to apologize to you."

She gave him an ironic look. "You _think?_"

"Fine. I _know_. I remember everything I did while under the potion and I was out of line with you several times. I am sorry if I offended you but my mind was clouded. And believe me, I know I said a lot of corny stuff."

Diana agreed. "You did paste it on thick."

"Lay it on thick," he corrected.

"What?"

"The phrase is: 'lay it on thick'."

"Is it? Oh. Well, you certainly liked telling women the meaning of their names and about the glory of their hair and eyes. I was shocked you did not tell Queen Maxima about her name."

He made a face. "Alright, alright. No need to rub it in. I apologize."

"A little again and you would be planning a wedding to that woman."

"I know. When Hal tells them all about it, I won't live it down."

She grimaced, "He will not let me forget it either. He laughed at me on the flight home. What's done is done and the main thing is that we are home."

They walked silently for another minute when he observed, "You did hit me a lot though. Was that necessary or were you just taking pleasure in doing that?"

"I wasn't. It was the only way to get you to listen...And in most cases, you deserved it."

"Er, yeah. Sorry you got banned."

Diana shrugged. "Almerac is not somewhere I would care to visit again. Queen Maxima's attitude and manners leave a lot to be desired."

"She is a bit of a brat."

They reached the washrooms and went into the female side. There were three cubicles. They stood staring at them awkwardly.

Out of civility Diana thought she should at least ask if he needed to go.

His lips twitched but shook his head politely.

Diana went into one of them. It could not close with the chain between them. She had to leave the door ajar. "Don't look."

"Why would I want to look while you do that?" He folded his arms and waited.

Five minutes went by and he frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"I know that. Why not?"

"It's...Hera, I cannot go with you standing outside listening to me! It is...embarrassing!"

He half laughed. "Oh, for heaven's sakes. It's a normal function."

She grumbled. "That's easy for you to say when you are far from normal! I think I can hold it up…"

"Will you just go already?"

"I..."

"Okay, how about if I did not listen?"

"You're Superman. How can you not listen?"

He started to whistle a popular tune she recognized that Cyborg liked to listen to while they flew on missions. She smiled reluctantly.

A few minutes later she appeared, looking a little self conscious. He did not say anything. He simply stepped aside to allow her to take the lead to the wash basins. While she washed her hands, he couldn't help but study their reflection in the mirror.

He mused slowly, "The Preserver said you were compatible with me. You said you were human. Your soul was transferred by your Gods to a clay sculpture. He said your DNA was mixed...almost like one sees in homo magi...Do you think he was telling the truth?"

Diana closed off the tap. Her face looked slightly perplexed. "I don't know. My mother said...My sisters said...Why would they lie?"

"Maybe he was mistaken."

She put her hands under the blower and said firmly, "He has to be. There is no other explanation."

"I'd say it was delusions of grandeur on his part. If one could create a super human hybrid I guess it would make sense to want to put our genes together."

Diana remarked, "Thank the Gods he did not succeed in forcing us to mate. You were very clever in getting us free. How terrible it would have been if we had not escaped. Can you imagine a worse fate than being part of a zoo?"

"Well, he could have put you with Lobo..."

Diana gasped and saw that twinkle in his blue eyes. She smiled wryly. "Gods, don't joke about that. Still, I suppose even Lobo made up for what he did to us. I hope he will keep his word this time."

Superman agreed, "Yeah, but you know Lobo. He can find a loophole in any situation. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, the sooner we get free the sooner we can get back to our lives."

* * *

><p>Themyscira.<p>

On the pristine white shores of Themyscira several Amazons worked on repairing a large fishing vessel. The curved hull and mast had taken a beating during their last fishing expedition when the boat had been caught in a storm. Fortunately for them Poseidon had been kind and no lives had been lost. The vessel had been battered but managed to reach home after drifting for a few days.

A very tall, robust woman with red hair shouldering several thick planks appeared on the beach having emerged from a thick undergrowth of forest. She let the planks drop on the sand with a thud and addressed a woman sanding down the hull.

"Here are the boards for the upper deck, Thea."

Thea, the Captain of the vessel, looked up with a nod. "Thank you, Aleka."

"Cut from the strongest tree in the mystical areas too. It will not rot or splinter so easily."

Thea stopped her sanding. "Should you really cut trees from there, Aleka? The Queen never liked us straying there without good reason."

"I had good reason. Why should we fear taking what is ours? Themyscira was gifted to us by the Goddess and we have been obedient and done our duty...Well, at least up until three years ago," she retorted cynically.

"Times change. You know that."

"No. The Queen indulged her daughter and we have to pay for it."

"Things are not so bad."

"They allowed men on the island! We have our sisters mingling with the outsiders and well, the Princess...she is embracing her role as Ambassador very enthusiastically. She is courting that Trevor now. Did you not hear about it?"

"Yes. I heard the rumors. It is not what I would wish but the Captain is not evil, Aleka."

Aleka spat. "He is a man. They are only interested in what is between a woman's legs. I would have thought Clay would have had some sense and respected our past."

"Diana was fortunate not to be part of that tragedy. She does not know our pain so she can't feel the same cynicism you feel." She gave her a reproving look. " You know you should not call her clay!"

Aleka shrugged. "I am not the only one."

Thea rolled her eyes. "You should know better. She is our Princess and needs to be respected."

"One who went against her own mother's wishes for that man. Well, she may well allow him to sully her with his filthy hands but she will not bring him here as her consort."

Thea frowned. "I do not think the Princess would be that unwise and insensitive to our customs. Besides, we should be praying for her safe return. Even if she is courting a man, one thing we cannot accuse her of is not caring for her sisters. She would give her life for us, you know that. She nearly did when we faced Ares."

Aleka said grouchily, "I suppose. But being outside, subject to their influence...who knows what changes she might undergo..."

"If the Queen is happy with it, so should we. Change is not always a bad thing too."

Aleka went to a tool box to pick up a large hammer and several large nails. "The Queen had no choice in the matter. The Princess deceived her way into the contest."

"Maybe...but she won the battle armor and the right to act as emissary in the Patriarch's world. And most importantly, she wanted to go. Unlike many of us who would have gone because we simply were following a royal mandate."

Aleka lifted one of the planks and was about to step up the gangplank when a fellow Amazon working on mending the mast shouted, "Look! To the west!"

The Amazons straightened up and stared at the horizon. They could see an object coming towards them. As it drew closer they could see the color of a red cape fluttering in the wind.

Thea shaded her eyes. "It is two people!"

Someone gasped. "It is the Princess and a man is flying with her!"

They stared in amazement as Diana and a tall, well built man with black hair in blue and red floated down upon the beach before them.

The Princess spoke in the tongue of the Patriarch. "This is my home and here are some of my sisters."

The strange man observed, "I don't think they look too happy."

They saw the chain binding Diana to him and they instantly got into defensive positions. Thea drew a sword, Aleka reached for one of the planks and the others grabbed whatever they could get their hands on.

"What are you doing to our Princess? Unchain her, you fiend!" They rushed at him.

Superman uttered, "Uh oh."

Diana swiftly put her hands up and, and stepped in front of him. She shouted in her native language, "No! He is an ally! Stay your hands!"

The women halted and looked confused.

Thea whispered warily to Aleka, "Do you think she is bewitched?"

Diana said calmly, "I am not bewitched. This is Kal-El of Krypton. A comrade from the Justice League."

Aleka repeated sarcastically, "Comrade? Is it some bizarre custom of the Justice League to bind its members like slaves?"

"No. It is...not that way at all. We were both abducted and bound together. The chain is magical in nature hence the reason why we are still in it. We are here to seek help from Pallas or Hephaestus. I would not bring him with me unless I had good reason." She lifted her lasso with one hand. "If you do not believe me, then let the lasso attest I speak the truth."

Thea lowered her weapon. She went down on one knee. Everyone else followed. "Forgive us, your Highness. It is wonderful to have you home."

Diana smiled. "Thank you but please, rise. Let us not stand on ceremony. My mother is at home?"

Thea nodded. "Yes. She had a meeting with the council and I believe they are still in session."

"Thank you." Diana looked at Superman and said in English, "Let's go."

Superman looked at the women who were still eying him with a mixture of mistrust and curiosity. "Are you sure they won't stick their blades in my back? I think you should walk in front of me as well. Hide the fact we're chained to stop any Amazons we meet from attacking me."

She said wryly, "The last time I walked ahead of you...it did not turn out well either."

He colored. "That was my libido talking. I was not thinking about anything else than sex. I'm quite mindful of my manners now."

She hid her smile, enjoying his discomfort. "I hope so. My sisters would not take kindly to any disrespect shown to me."

"What would they do?"

"If you disrespected me...perhaps cut off your tongue...If you touched me...castrate you..."

"What?"

She gave him a smile. It looked a little mischievous. She looked even cuter with that look. He chided himself inwardly again. _Watch it, mister. There's no cute here. There are sword-happy Amazons and Steve Trevor._

He grimaced."Trying to pay me back for Almerac, I see."

She said seriously, "They do not mean to offend but the sight of an Amazon in chains is insulting and...well, it reminds us of our painful history."

"I read about that in interviews you gave. I'm sorry." The rape and enslavement of the Amazons was well known and documented by most of Diana's biographers.

"It's why we all wear bracelets. It is a reminder to us to never subjugate others or allow ourselves to be subjugated. I count myself fortunate to never know that kind of pain. So please, if my sisters come across hostile or suspicious have a little patience. They have overcome a lot of their anger but they still have an innate wariness of men."

They navigated a winding path through a densely forested area. Superman looked around. It was a wilderness of trees, vines, bushes, shrubs and flowers. He could hear birds singing, the rustle of the wind through the leaves and smell a mixture of exotic fragrances. He heard the sounds of something shrill in the sky and saw huge wings soar over head.

She waved to the huge birds like a little girl. "Sentinels."

"They look like overgrown eagles."

"They are."

He used his super vision to scan the island as they walked and found he could see some parts while others remained hazy. He could smell the difference in the air and in the weight of the sunlight. There was magic on the island. That made him uneasy. He hated being anywhere he did not feel in control. The feelings it stirred reminded him too much of when he was captured and tortured.

They emerged out of the greenery onto a hill top and Diana said, "This is where I grew up. That is the palace."

Superman's brows rose. It was a large settlement with acres of fields and orchards on its flanks and lush forests and mountainous peaks as a backdrop. The buildings were pre-Hellenic in design built from marble, limestone and clay. He would see temples, an agora, stables, guardhouses, a large training arena, a forge and armory and many smaller dwellings and open spaces. An imposing marble building with four main facades, a large inner courtyard, tiled concourse and surrounding gardens was the palace. Women were moving around doing their daily routine, from sparring in the arena, to tilling the fields, to grooming the horses.

He observed quietly, "It's a beautiful place. Like being transported back in time. Do you have any modern amenities?"

She replied, "We have no electricity. Many of my sisters do not like the idea of power lines and light poles. We are exploring using solar, wind and water energy. Since my time outside, we have tried to improve plumbing and sanitation. We have better toilets and baths now and a much improved sewer system. And I did try to bring samples of labor saving devices for Pallas to look at."

He looked impressed. "You even grow your own food and make your own clothing, I understand."

"We do. Mother is considering trading with the outside. We have things we can export like our food and textiles. Some of my sisters are still a little skeptical though."

"It sounds quite a self sufficient place."

"It is. My sisters have lived here for two millennia."

They took to the air to float towards the main gates.

Guardswomen up in their towers stared in wonder and their hands tightened on their spears and went to their quivers as they saw the princess flying in shackled to a man.

As they landed Superman saw several arrows coming at him. He rolled his eyes."Okay, here we go again!"

His hands blurred and swat them aside to the astonishment of the women. They moved to hurl their spears.

Diana shouted. "Stop!" She put her arms out to cover him. "He is a comrade!"

The guards at the gate stared in bewilderment. Diana took Superman's hand in hers. She shouted, "He is with me! Down your weapons! Now!"

The women bowed and apologized, "We beg your Highness' pardon. We had warning that you would be coming in but alone and certainly not with a strange man. When we saw him and the chains, we thought..."

"I know. I am sorry for alarming you but he comes in peace."

The guards at the gate signaled to the women up in their perch to stay their weapons. The doors were opened for the Princess and her companion to pass.

* * *

><p>Queen Hippolyta was still sitting with the Council in a large meeting chamber in the palace. She was listening to Timandra give them a run down of the progress of the extension to the Chamber of Historical Records. Having forged a relationship once more with the outside world, the Amazons now had access to information and technology they never had before and they needed a place to install and store them.<p>

Hippolyta was barely paying heed to the architect's words. Her mind was on the message that had come to her via the Embassy. Diana was safe and she was going to come home to pay a visit.

Hippolyta glanced at the doors. They had been in session for almost and hour and she had expected a message to arrive to say her daughter had arrived at any moment. But none had come. Timandra was wrapping up and Cleo was now on her feet asking if there was any other matter to discuss.

There was none. The session was over and Hippolyta was being asked to bring it to an official close. She stood up, gave a few mandatory words of thanks and ended the session. As she stepped down from the front bench to the circular chamber floor, Cleo came to her side bearing three scrolls.

"Your Majesty, here are some proposals for you to consider before we discuss them next week."

Hippolyta took them. "I will look them over. Thank you, Cleo."

She was allowed to go to the door first. Guards bowed and opened it for her. There was a gentle buzz behind her as sisters lingered in the chamber to chat and footsteps as others followed her out. She emerged into a large foyer that had a fountain and a stone bench running around its circumference.

Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar figure rise from the bench. There were murmurs of surprise from the women who were behind the Queen.

"Your Majesty."Diana stepped forward; behind her was a tall man in blue and red. She went down on one knee and the man himself followed suit.

Hippolyta gasped and dropped the scrolls, "Diana...you are here?"

She smiled affectionately. "Mother. I have been waiting for you. How are you?"

Hippolyta reached out to embrace her tightly. "Gods, I have been praying for your safe return for days! I am so happy to see you! How long have you been waiting? Why did you not send me a message?"

"It has only been ten minutes or so and I saw no need to interrupt you."

Hippolyta's eyes fell on the young man still half kneeling behind her daughter. "Who...?"

Diana moved back slightly to allow her to see him. "This is one of my Justice League allies. He is also known to the world as Superman. You can rise, Kal-El."

Superman bent and picked up the scrolls before he got to his feet. He stepped forward. "Your Majesty, it is an honor to meet you."

Hippolyta heard the chain as it dangled between them and her brows snapped together. She ignored his outstretched hand and her own hand hovered at the hilt of her short sword. "Superman? I do not care if he is Apollo himself. What is the meaning of this? Why are you chained to this man? Did he force you into it?"

Superman stepped back swiftly. "Okay, I can be patient to a point. We're both chained together but it is automatically the man's fault?"

Diana put her hand quickly to stop her. "No! He did not force me into any chains. He and I were captured and shackled together."

Hippolyta looked bemused."And you are still together because...?"

Diana sighed. "Do you really think we would be chained together if we had a choice, Mother?" She looked at her with a wistful expression. "There is so much I want to tell you and do...and ask...but I cannot with...We need to go to Pallas at once."

Hippolyta gave Superman a strange look as if she still was unsure of him but she cupped her cheek. "Are you sure you are alright? You look troubled. Did that young Adonis lay a finger on you?"

She replied a little self consciously, "What? Not rea…well, yes…no. Not in the manner you mean. He did not mean to…And why are you calling him Adonis?"

Hippolyta said fiercely, "Diana, you are speaking in riddles. What manner does it take for a man to mean to touch a woman? And you cannot be blind. He is by far too comely for his own good. I hope you are not becoming shallow to be swayed by a beautiful face and body."

Diana blushed, "Mother, please. Do not make a scene here."

"He cannot understand our language. Look at his vacant expression."

Diana gritted. "Mother! Please. I need your counsel. But it will have to wait until we can get free."

Hippolyta heard the frustration in her voice and nodded reluctantly. "I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Let us go."

* * *

><p>The sound of a large mallet hitting the chain as it lay across an anvil reverberated around the forge. Sparks flew everywhere and Pallas felt the vibration shake her arm and jar her bones.<p>

"Gods, this thing will not break!" She wiped the sweat from her brow and put down the hammer in frustration on a bench, next to a large broad sword, a battle ax, a saw, pliers and other cutting tools. She looked at the two people who were attached to the chain and the Queen who stood nearby. "The magical component in this alloy is powerful. I am sorry."

Diana looked dismayed. "Is there nothing else you can try?"

Pallas looked around her. "I ...can see if I have anything..." She moved to the walls to scan weapons and tools she could use.

Superman grimaced and asked in English, "Well, what now?"

Diana said, "We still have Hephaestus. I am sure he can cut it...I hope."

"You hope? And if he can't?"

"He is a God. He makes weapons for other Gods. He is the master of metal work. I am sure he can."

"I hope so because we will have to go to Roon..."

"We won't have to go to Roon...I hope..."She frowned. "Do you know where Roon is?"

"Actually I don't."

"Hera, that is not good." Diana gnawed her lower lip.

"It will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. We might even have to contact our dear friend Lobo to help us."

"Noooo..."She looked at Pallas desperately. "Have you found anything?"

Pallas turned. "I am sorry, Your Highness. I have nothing else." She looked at the Queen. "They will have to seek Hephaestus' help and you know it depends on his mood."

Hippolyta had her arms folded over her chest. She had been quietly observing her daughter and Superman as they interacted. She had not failed to notice the Kryptonian's physical looks. He was more imposing and his features way more harmonious than Steve Trevor. He was like one of the sculpted statues of the male heroes of myth. He could be Theseus or Perseus himself. And while he looked at Diana with a sparkle in his eye, there was a kind of reserve to him still. She knew how tempting power and beauty could be.

She nodded. "We will have to contact Hermes." She looked at her daughter and the Man of Steel. "Follow me."

Superman asked low, "So you can summon Gods? Just like that?"

Diana replied quietly, "Not all Gods. Hermes is one of the few and he is an ally and one of my patrons."

"Huh."

Diana cast a glance at him over her shoulder. "What?"

He shrugged."Nothing."

Diana, unconvinced, frowned at him.

* * *

><p>They followed the Queen into the palace to her apartments. On the way, he got his fair share of curious and darkling looks but when the women saw Diana, there was a lot of warmth and respect. The Queen did not say much to him but he was sure she was assessing him. There was the air of a lioness about her, watching her cub from afar as a jackal prowled nearby. One wrong move and he was sure he would feel her jaws.<p>

When they entered the royal rooms, he saw it had a minimalist look and furniture that was more functional than ornamental. There were large windows letting in light and a gorgeous view of the ocean. Hippolyta went to a desk and picked up a wooden casket. She opened it and pulled out a golden key.

She passed it over to her daughter and said in Themysciran, "Summon him, child."

Diana placed her hand on the key and closed her eyes. Superman had to actually blink at the sudden blinding flash. He saw a tall figure step out of a portal and his eyes widened. He had seen a lot of weird things since he started his heroics but this did make him do a double take. He expected the God Hermes to be like the one he read in books on Greek mythology: a youth in a toga, carrying a caduceus, with winged sandals and a satchel bag. Hermes had the caduceus but that was where all similarity ended. He was tall and lean with short dark hair, angular features and eerie black pools for eyes. His clothes were simple: a tunic and breeches. He wore no footwear, because he did not need to. His legs and feet were of the avian variety. They reminded Superman of a bird of prey.

Hermes smiled as he saw who had summoned him. "Diana. I see you have come home safely. I was told that you had been abducted." He greeted the Queen and his eyes narrowed when he noticed Superman.

Diana began in a rush, "I need your help, Hermes! Urgently."

"Help? Of course but who is this? This is not the man you left home with." He gestured to the young man who was trying not to stare at his clawed feet and give into the temptation to scan him with his super vision.

"This is Kal-El of Krypton...a comrade from the Justice League. And before you comment on us being chained together…yes, we know. It is why I called you. We are stuck."

"Stuck?"

Hippolyta explained, "The creature that abducted them bound them together using restraints made of a unique, magical alloy. They cannot break it."

"I see." He looked at the chain and lifted it with his staff. "It looks normal enough."

Diana said tiredly, "It is not. We tried everything we had. Nothing is breaking it! We know Hephaestus has many weapons and tools and we were hoping he would help free us."

Hermes studied her expression. She looked unusually anxious. "To the smith we shall go. Tell your comrade to touch the caduceus." Diana reached out to touch the staff and gestured at Superman to follow suit. She gave her mother a hopeful smile.

Hippolyta called, "I will be waiting right here. And if he touches you in any inappropriate way…use your sword to cut off his…"

Diana said swiftly, "Yes, mother…alright. But that will not be necessary …"

She looked at Superman to check to see that he did not pick up on what her mother had just said. He looked oblivious. She nodded at Hermes and they could feel themselves surrounded by a ball of energy.

* * *

><p>It was an odd experience to be jump realms. Superman was used to teleportation but this was like being caught in a maelstrom. Not being used to magic, he felt nauseous and when they landed on solid ground he found, to his chagrin, he needed to bend and retch.<p>

Hermes said in Themysciran, "Check on your weak stomached friend."

"Kal-El, are you alright?" asked Diana in concern, laying a hand on his back.

He pulled away from her touch and straightened up. He nodded. "Fine."

Hermes said, "If he is able, we need to descend some stairs."

They both looked to see that they were in a long cavernous corridor. Hermes lifted his staff and it illuminated the way. They walked towards an archway to come to the top of steps carved into the side of what they could only assume was a mountain. They descended in silence.

They could see light at the end of the staircase and they emerged onto a large platform that overlooked the workshop of Hephaestus himself. Hermes looked down and hailed him.

"Greetings, Brother!"

* * *

><p>The God of metal, artisans, smiths, technology and fire looked up from where he stood over the hearth heating a piece of metal with a pair of tongs when he heard a familiar voice. He removed the goggles from his eyes to see Hermes, Diana and strange man. He gestured to one of his many automatons to take over and he pulled off his gloves and threw it down on a work surface.<p>

He moved forward. Diana and Superman could see he walked with a limp. He was tall and hulking in appearance. His description could be termed as monstrous from his thick, coarse skin to his jagged teeth and bulbous eyes. He wore an apron over short breeches. His hands and arms looked crackled and blistered.

He remarked, "I know when my family comes to visit there is, more often than not, trouble. What do you want, trickster?"

Hermes smiled. "I do not want anything for myself, smith. I brought the Princess of the Amazons to you. She is in a spot of bother."

Diana peered down at him. "My lord smith, can you help me?"

He smiled up indulgently at her. "I will try, child. Come down. Tis a long time since I last saw you. You have grown."

Hephaestus crinkled his brow as they walked down the spiraling steps. "You are not alone though and you are…chained. An oddity indeed."

Diana briefly explained how they got into situation and why they needed his help.

"Ah, you seem to have had a most inconvenient time of it. But who is this man?"

Diana introduced Superman. "This is my colleague from the outside world. This is Superman."

He stared at Superman's armor. "It is from the outside? Impossible. I know the work of every human smith and that armor it wears is not of this world."

The Man of Steel said in Themysciran, "You have a good eye. The armor is not made of any ore or alloy from earth. I am not human but I do take offense being referred to as "it"."

Hephaestus, Diana and Hermes looked at him in some surprise.

Diana spun around. "When did you learn to speak my native language?"

He shrugged. "I do research and experiments on occasion so I know languages, both modern and ancient. Proto and Mycenaean Greek among them. It's not that difficult to work out your dialect."

She frowned, "So you…back at home…you knew what everyone was saying?"

"Pretty much. Including your mother's parting words to give me the snip if I misbehave."

"She only said that because she is concerned you might touch me again."

"Well, with the way you dropped it on her that I might have laid a finger on you, is there any wonder?"

"I didn't have time to explain."

"Just make sure she understands that what took place on the Preserver's ship and Almerac was not my fault."

Hermes looked at the two of them meditatively as they seemed to suddenly forget they had two Gods with them. Hephaestus folded his arms and asked ironically, "Is she not courting some other mortal?"

"That is what she says."

"Interesting. But time is something I do not really have to waste." He cleared his throat and said loudly, "Princess, can I see this chain?"

"Oh. I am sorry," apologized Diana. "We were just…"

Hephaestus repeated firmly, "The chain."

They turned for him to examine the links and manacles. He smiled in appreciation. "Very clever. I have not seen bonding like this for a long time. Yes, I think I have something that we can try. It was something I made recently, not quite sure who I was going to gift it to. Maybe your coming is an omen." He lumbered away going into an adjoining chamber leaving them for a few minutes.

While they waited Diana turned to Hermes and said gravely, "I need to ask you something. You are my patron and you were there to bless me on the night of my birth. You might be able to tell me what is truth and what is fiction. While we were out there, and captured by the creature…he checked our DNA for compatibility. He said I cannot be classified as human. That I had a magical…well…he called it an esoteric component in my DNA. It is close to magi. He said it even makes me compatible with Kryptonians. How can that be? I was my mother's child in her former life before she was granted immortality by the Gods. My soul is supposed to be human. I am human, am I not?"

Hermes jaw twitched imperceptibly but he said lightly, "Human. It is such a clichéd way of explaining away someone's character. The fabric does not make the person. You know that. It's how you are raised, not how you are born. You are your mother's daughter."

"So, I am human? The creature lied? Why would he lie?"

"I would not worry too much about that creature. He sounds as if he was insane."

Superman interjected, "That's what I said."

"And you would be right, son of the stars." Hermes put his hand on her shoulder. "You are the pride of your people. You are the first daughter of the Amazons. I remember your mother praying for a child for centuries. She was rewarded finally due to her faith and her fulfillment of her duty as Queen of the Amazons. You were born on a beach…when dawn was breaking…sculpted from clay…the story is legend. It adds to the beauty and wonder that is you, Diana."

A voice sounded behind them. "You are still feeding her that fabrication, Brother?"

Hephaestus appeared and he was carrying a long sword with a golden, winged hilt and its scabbard.

Diana's face creased with confusion. "Fabrication? What does he mean?"

Hermes gave Hephaestus a dark look. "He means nothing. He likes to jest. Now is not the time to jest, Brother."

Hephaestus said dryly, "She is not a child anymore, Hermes. You and the Amazon Queen cannot and should not hide the truth from her. She deserves to know."

Diana's eyes clouded. "Know what?"

Hephaestus gestured for her to come and put her hand down on his anvil. "Do you trust me, Princess?"

She was bewildered. "I…what are you talking about? What truth? Hermes?"

Hermes' eyes were focused on Hephaestus. He was staring at him and shaking his head as if warning him not to speak.

The God of Metal said calmly, "Allow me to free you."

She did not move. "I…"

He repeated himself.

Superman stepped forward. "You can free me."

Hephaestus gave him an enigmatic look. "You are not afraid?"

Superman put his fist down on the anvil. "No."

"You are not skeptical?"

He confessed wryly, "I need this to work. I want this to work."

"This sword can cleave down to the elementary particle but faith is a start." He lifted the blade and Superman watched it come down and onto the cuff of the metal band. Sparks flew and he felt the bond ease off his skin and fell to the floor."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Wow. Thank you."

Hephaestus looked at Diana. She tightened her lips and put her wrist down and she watched the metal split as the sword cut it open. Her wrist was bruised badly where the metal had chafed but she was not concerned about that. She came around to face the hulking form of the God.

"Now tell me. What fabrication?"

Hephaestus slipped the sword into its scabbard. "You were not born of clay."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Your mother gave birth to you. She carried you to term like any normal child. You were born like a human…but you are not entirely human. You have a sire, Diana. Your mother fell in love with a…man and you were the product of that union. She hid the manner of your birth from most of your sisters, with the exception of a trusted few. You were not gifted by Gods. You were born with your abilities."

Diana stared at him in disbelief and half laughed. "This is nonsensical. Men were not allowed on our island until after Steve came. My mother could not get pregnant and hide it from my sisters! Even if it were true why would I be 'not entirely human'? Hermes, why are you silent? How can you stand by and listen to this?"

Hermes gently took her elbow and began, "Diana, we should go…"

Hephaestus continued, "Certainly, go. You can ask your mother. Ask her who your father is."

Diana shook off Hermes' hand. She grabbed the God of Fire by his apron and pulled him down in anger until he was eye to eye with her. "You tell me!"

"You have strength that is beyond any human. Almost that of a God. You fly. You are immortal. Durable. You are a demi-goddess, Princess. You have royal blood. Godly royal blood. You, me and Hermes…we share the same father."

Her fingers slackened on him and she seemed to stumble as she stepped back.

Superman murmured, "But that is…Zeus."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: <em>If anyone is reading the new 52, Wonder Woman as you know is now a demi-goddess and the Amazons are different to the way they were pre-reboot. I am basically cherry picking what I need because it is still early days and we are only just learning about this new earth. I am using some of the old Amazons, like Phillipus, and new ones like Aleka and the new designs and personalities for the Gods. There will be no male Amazon babies and Zola in this. Diana is the first child and daughter. It's simpler to write as none of those plotlines have been resolved as yet in Wonder Woman. But I am going with Zeus as her father. It certainly makes her compatiblity with Clark even more feasible. Hippolyta has some explaining to do in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, everyone.<em>

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: _Well, what a week this has been! I have been totally distracted and busy with other sm/ww stuff and am over the moon! Our pairing officially became canon on the 29th of August in the Justice League comic book. The whole fandom are on cloud nine. Of course, we are hoping DC will not mess this up and have the balls to explore it properly. You all know how much potential this couple has and how it can work. Writing well is the key. We hope DC can deliver. Those who have not bought the comic or who have not ever thought of picking up comics, now is a great jumping on point. If you can't get them in stores then you can buy them digitally at comixology. _

_Now, I must thank you all for your reviews and messages. If I don't get to pm you personally, don't think I have not read/appreciate them. I do. Very much._

_Added Note: The issue is Justice League #12 by Geoff Johns and Jim Lee. Just do a search. You can't miss it. The story went global. The issue has sold out at DC Entertainment but you can still purchase online and digitally. There is a second printing with another beautiful Jim Lee cover. Due in stores in late September I think. So reserve your copy. Will be a collector's item.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

The two Gods and the alien watched the Amazon Princess sink upon a nearby bench as if her legs could not support her. She had not uttered a word but her facial expression spoke of disbelief, suppressed anger and shock. Hermes moved to go to her but Hephaestus shook his head.

"Give her a moment."

Superman did not know what to say. He could see her emotions. Her face was always so expressive. He knew how it felt to find out secrets about one's birth and parentage. It had been a hard time for him as a kid and he had cried his eyes out because he had wanted to be Jonathan Kent's son. No one else's. Especially not "the freak" he thought he was back then. But his Pa had handled it beautifully. And when he learned who his real father was he had come to embrace his heritage with pride. Jor-El was a great man. Who loved his family and planet. Finding out one's mother had an affair with a philandering God who was far from benevolent was shocking enough. Now she had siblings who all were Gods and demi-Gods. Beings she had prayed to and called her patrons. Others were her sworn enemies. They were far beneath the pedestal she had been taught to place them upon.

She opened her lips to speak and shout it was a lie but she closed it. Her eyes searched Hermes and the look on his face said all she needed to know.

She whispered, "It is true."

Hermes nodded gravely.

She choked, "Gods, this is unbelievable! How could she? How could you? Why would you all lie to me? You are not even my patron!"

Hermes ventured closer. His hand reached for her shoulder. "Diana, I am sorry you had to find out this way. I know it is shocking for you. There is one truth I can offer: I care for you and your mother loves you. I have always viewed you as my little sister. But we lied in order to protect you."

Diana evaded his hand and jerked to her feet."From what?"

Hephaestus interjected, "You really have to ask that? Your mother had a secret love affair with Zeus. He is_ married_. His _wife_ is not forgiving of indiscretions."

Diana gasped, "Oh Hera..."

"Yes. _Hera_. Her wrath, if she found out, would be focused on you and your people. You mother wanted to avoid that."

Diana held her forehead as if trying to understand. "How? How did you come to know if it was a secret love affair?"

"When your mother discovered she was pregnant she was afraid. She knew what Hera would do to her and your sisters if she got wind of it. Especially seeing that she blessed your people with immortality and paradise. Aphrodite is the Goddess of love and fertility. Your mother sought help and refuge from her. It is how I came to find out and Hermes. Aphrodite is my wife and my trickster brother's one time lover."

Diana spun to stare at Hermes to see his reaction. He looked quite calm. She uttered, "Lovers? But you and he are brothers...How…?"

Hephaestus said dryly, "We are not at each other's throat? Diana, I have long come to terms with the fact that my wife is better off away and free to do as she pleases. In fact, most of my family could stay away, if I had my way. But I am the smith. I create for others. Hermes was not the first of Aphrodite's lovers and will not be the last. Have you seen her? How beautiful she is? She was forced into marriage to me by Zeus because she was too beautiful. It was to try to control her. By her nature she cannot be faithful to one, let alone me. I have little to recommend myself in terms of looks and charm. You know my story. Even my own mother rejected me."

Diana cupped her cheeks. Everyone knew of Hera's revulsion when she saw his deformed body. It was legend. She really never thought of it until now. The cruelty of a mother casting out her child because he did not look as she desired was appalling.

"I own her nothing. So never fear I would betray you or your mother."

"Aphrodite is with Ares..."she began worriedly.

Hermes replied, "She knows she has to keep the God of War in check to maintain her survival. Aphrodite will not betray you. Neither will I."

Diana clenched her fists. "She did not have to lie to me all this time! She could have said something when I was old enough to understand."

"And risk you wanting to rush to confront your father? Diana, Zeus must never know. The day Zeus finds out, so will Hera and you, your family and even your friends outside...the man you are courting...will be put at risk."

Hephaestus added, "Even if Zeus wanted to protect you, Hera always found a way to endanger the loved ones of those that offended her. Your human friends will be hurt."

She put her hand to her cheek. Thinking of Steve, Claire, William, the League she could not put them in danger. She gritted, "How could she go with him knowing how bitter Hera is? He was taken!"

Hephaestus titled his head at her. "So young. The Gods have nothing but time, free will and power. The marriage of the heavens is not a promise but a contract. He is also typical of one who can have anything he desires. Imagine you are that omnipotent, you could do as you want and rule over others and when you love, your _get_ your love. Though I believed he had to battle hard for your mother. But once sated, Zeus always moves on to something new. It is his nature. If he had to suffer deprivation of any kind, perhaps we could expect differently."

"She chooses someone like him? That is not love! Love should not be that way..."she choked.

Hephaestus gave her a pitying look and said, matter of fact, "Love cannot be defined, child. It is a selfish emotion. I do not believe there exists anyone who can offer anything unconditionally. Hera's anger is in her nature. Pride and self immolation drives her even though she knows he will philander and continue to philander. There is poetic justice in knowing my dear mother will suffer humiliation after humiliation and she will not and cannot leave him."

Hermes interjected, "Diana, only your mother can answer these questions. My brother is a tad cynical. Sometimes things happen. Beyond our control."

Diana turned away. She held her temples as if she was feeling a headache coming on. She, who never suffered a day's sickness in her life,was feeling as if her head was throbbing. Her home and family had been the most stable thing in her life. She had left it to go and face storms in the world and now she finds a maelstrom of lies in the place she considered her haven. Her eyes caught the look on Superman's face. She could see sympathy and yet wariness. Whatever reservations he had regarding her, his mistrust of magic could only be magnified now. A dismal feeling seemed to come over her.

She pronounced woodenly."I want to leave. Now."

Hermes looked at Hephaestus. The smith nodded. He held out his caduceus. Superman and Wonder Woman's hands reached for it.

* * *

><p>They appeared in Hippolyta's chambers. She was sitting at her desk reading a scroll when the flash of light appeared behind her. The Queen turned and she exclaimed in relief, "You are back quickly! And it is off! Thank Hera!"<p>

Diana stood where she was. Her face was rigid and her fingers clenched. "Thank Hera? Such an irony, Mother. How can you say it with a straight face, I wonder?"

Hippolyta looked puzzled. She rose. "What?"

Diana smiled thinly. "You have practiced deceit for so long, you really have such ease with it."

The Queen dropped the scroll and said sharply, "I have no idea what you are talking about. But your tone, Daughter, is very insolent as your words cryptic."

"Cryptic? Really? Then let me be blunt. You are a liar, Your Majesty."

Hermes began awkwardly, "We will go..."

Diana snapped. "No! Do not go. You should stay to hear her excuse seeing you could not answer why she went to him. Why hide anything now?"

Hippolyta's face turned white. "Gods..."

Hermes said soberly, "She knows."

"How? Did you tell her? Did the smith tell her? I begged you both to keep it quiet! How could...?"

Diana cried, "They did not tell me! They just confirmed what I found it! The creature that captured me, he stumbled on my secret! Why? Why was this kept from me?"

"Oh Diana." Hippolyta rushed to her. "It was to protect you from Hera's wrath. We could not risk anyone knowing. What she would do to this island...you...and if anyone finds out now...your friends and allies..."

Diana tried to pull away. Hippolyta kept hold of her. "No. Look at me! I never expected to even get with child. It has been two millenia as an immortal. Amazons do not bleed any longer with the lunar cycles. Our bodies have given up on child bearing because we had no need. I was shocked and afraid when I discovered I was pregnant but when you were born my joy knew no bounds. I needed to protect you. It seemed a small thing to keep you and our sisters safe."

"_Small thing_? My father is _Zeus_! King of the Gods. How is that a small thing? Why him? Why did it have to be him?"

"Oh, my dearest child...I...I do not know why him. It happened. He pursued me. I fought him. We battled for seasons. He never forced himself on me, though he could have. We matched wits and strength. I have spent many lifetimes serving this nation. I have sacrificed my own needs and desires. But I am a woman. I have moments of longing and loneliness. He was an equal. He was proud. Arrogant. Beautiful. He never backed down. He triggered off something inside me. Something deep and primal. We were glorious during the time we had together. Passion swept me up in her wake. I had done the deed before I could stop myself and with it I knew Hera would kill me if she knew. It was an infidelity but I loved him in my own way and I know he loved me."

She cried, "That does not excuse it!"

"No. No, it does not. I wish I could say I took one night. We had many nights and days. But I could only keep him for so long. He is Zeus. When he left I was two months with child. I barely even knew it. I was barely showing and had no symptoms. It was at four months I began to suspect something was different. Epione, Phillipus and Penelope are the only three who knew. I wore lose robes and managed to fool your sisters. At six months I made the excuse of going into seclusion with the priestess to pray and fast and I delivered you. The story of creating you from clay was thought up by Hermes. The messenger of the Gods could only help strengthen our lie. He pronounced it to the Amazons and I came home bearing you. Your sisters embraced you from the moment they laid eyes on you. No one cared how you were born. Other than you were with us." Hippolyta's eyes welled up.

Diana whispered shakily, "You did not trust me with this secret? I could have kept the secret. Do you know how many times as a child I yearned to belong to _you._ To not to be _clay_? To be normal like my sisters? Yes, I know they call me names behind my back."

"Oh, my daughter, I am sorry. I did not think it would matter...you grew up into exactly what I hoped you would be. I have been so proud of you..."

"You did not even stop me when I left with Steve."

"I wanted to. But children need to forge their own paths and I thought your secret would be kept as there are so many beings with powers akin to your own. The Olympian Gods rarely bother themselves with mortals anymore and you are one of many heroes..."

Diana tugged herself away. "You had a love affair with Zeus and yet you still encourage my sisters in their antagonism towards men! You have been hostile and insolent to Kal-El. You are a hypocrite, Mother."

"Daughter, I do not hold any antagonism towards your friend. No more concern than a mother would for a daughter who brings a strange man home and one who was shackled to you. If I was hostile and rude...I apologize." She turned to meet Superman's eyes. He blinked but he bowed his head in acknowledgement of her words. "I do it for the benefit of her sisters. To maintain the facade. I know men are no more better or worse than women. Diana, please, forgive me but I had no choice."

Diana swallowed. Her eyes sparkled but she kept her lips from trembling."You _did_ have one. You choose to take the easy way out. I am _your _blood. But I am also _his_. That means the likes of Ares, whom I fought…He shed the blood of innocent Amazons… He is my half brother. I...I cannot deal with this right now...I..."

She pulled away and hurried out of the doors opening out on to a terrace and took to the air. Hippolyta cried her name as she took to the air. "Diana!"

The princess vanished and the Queen put her hands to her face in anguish.

Hermes rested a hand on Hippolyta's shoulder in sympathy. "It had to come out someday. Let us be grateful it was now and not out in the open. We must do what we can to keep it secret. I think she would understand she cannot confront her father for the consequences."

Hippolyta took in a deep breath and dropped her hands. She schooled her expression. She was a Queen and Amazon and she needed to maintain control. "I can only pray she does. She is nearly twenty three, Hermes. I did not bargain on dealing with this so soon." Her eyes turned to Superman. "I am sorry you had to witness that."

He replied politely, "No need to apologize. I think I understand a little how Diana feels."

Hippolyta raised her brow. He explained, "The people who raised me were not my biological parents. I was told who my real parents were when I was eight. I was beginning to realize I was different. I could do things no other little boy could do. My adopted father told me the truth. I was very upset because it seemed my world was crumbling around me. But my earth parents were patient and understanding and fortunately for me my biological mother and father were good people."

She looked at him curiously. "I was told you are from the stars and share powers similar to Diana. But why would your biological parents send you here?"

"They are dead, Your Majesty. My planet exploded and they saved me but could not save themselves."

"I am sorry. Your earth parents raised one as you on the outside? They must be commended then for managing to keep you safe."

"They did a good job shielding me."

She sat down tiredly on a chair. "Perhaps I should consult with them on how to deal with Diana."

"They are dead, Your Majesty."

"Both of them?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"An accident. I was eighteen."

Hippolyta said sincerely, "I am truly sorry."

He nodded. The Queen was not as intimidating as she had appeared to be now she sat there looking at him with almost maternal concern. Even amid her own troubles.

She titled her head at him and as quickly as the empathetic expression came, it went and was replaced by a probing one. "But you do have some explaining to do, Superman. Diana implied something happened between you and her. Would you care to enlighten me seeing that Diana is probably not going to talking to me for a while?"

He colored. "Er, it wasn't my fault..."

"You can let me be the judge of that. What happened?"

He recounted what happened on the ship and on Almerac. Hippolyta and Hermes listened attentively. The Queen interrupted now and again to clarify a fact or event. Her face was neutral. He wasn't sure what she was thinking. But he did keep his eye on her short sword and Hermes' caduceus.

When he finished he held his breath waiting for her reaction.

"So you are now completely back to your senses."

He replied, "I am."

"And everything you told me is the truth?"

"You can ask your daughter. She will confirm what I said was the truth."

She stood up. He took a step back. "And now you are back to your senses, you do not have any feelings for my daughter?"

"What? No."

"You do not think her beautiful?"

"Well, I...she is beautiful but I am not..."

"You do not see her as a desirable woman?"

"She is desirable, I suppose, but not..."

"Not to you?"

"Look, she is with Steve Trevor!" he replied hastily. "I don't move in on another man's woman."

Hippolyta inclined her head. "Yes, I know she is with Steve Trevor. At this moment in time. I am glad to see you are aware of that and that you adhere to some code of brotherly honor. Not many men can claim it. But you still are not answering my question."

"I see many beautiful women. It does not mean I want to get involved with them. As far as I'm concerned, all this..." He gestured to their surroundings. "It's not for me. I don't do well with magic, much less gods. My life...it's complicated enough as it is. You have little to fear from me."

Hippolyta considered him with a critical gaze. "You seem honest. I must thank you for aiding Diana while she was captured. For that you have my gratitude. But do not think for an instant I will tolerate anyone hurting her."

Hermes spoke up. "What are you going to do about Diana?"

Hippolyta said, "What can I do? You know how stubborn and proud she can be, Hermes."

He offered lightly, "Like her mother."

She sighed."I hope she is not going to do anything rash."

"Give her time," said Hermes. "Diana has grown in many ways since leaving home and I think she is wise enough not to go charging off to announce this to anyone."

Superman cleared his throat. "Perhaps it is time I left...I don't know if Diana will come back soon or..."

Hippolyta shook her head. "Not until you have some refreshment, Kal-El."

"Really, it's not necessary. I don't think..."

"You are a guest of Diana's and the least we can do is offer you Amazon hospitality."

"I'm not that hung..."

Hermes elbowed him sharply and hissed, "It is an insult to turn down any offer of hospitality."

She rose and hit a gong. A guard appeared at the door. She gestured to the guard. "Hand Superman over to Phillipus and let her see that he is given food and drink and whatever else he might require."

The woman bowed. "Yes, my Queen."

Superman had no choice but to say the obligatory thank you and followed the guard out.

The Queen turned to Hermes. She asked quietly, "Do you know where Zeus is?"

He shrugged. "Philandering somewhere?"

There was a tinge of pain in Hippolyta's eyes. "She's right. How could I have chosen him?"

Hermes replied, "If it is any comfort, you had more devotion from him than anyone else, including Hera."

"Hera." Hippolyta looked at the small figure among the other deities on her altar. "If she finds out..."

"She will not. The Amazons have been devoted to her for millenia. Her arrogance towards humans is quite renown. She believes none of her faithful followers would ever dare do anything to anger her after what she has known to do to those who offend her in the past. She does not have the power to spy on Zeus so she did not even know when he was courting you and she will only come to earth these days if she is invoked in pray and that depends on her mood. And as you know not many humans believe in the Olympians these days. You must carry on as usual. Nothing has changed."

Hippolyta put her palms together and touched her lips. "I can only hope that is so."

* * *

><p>Superman sat at a table in the dining hall and a platter of fish, roasted vegetables, fresh bread, cheese and fruit was laid before him. A flagon of wine was set down with a ceramic tumbler. Phillipus sat opposite him and stared at him solemnly.<p>

He coughed. "Would you like something?"

She shook her head. "It is for you."

He tried to smile but she only stared back at him. She had heard of his arrival and how he had been shackled to Diana. She was as wary of him as all the rest of her sisters but when the Queen sent him out to her with the message to take care of him, she had to obey. Clearly Hippolyta did not deem him dangerous. But Phillipus was not going to let her guard down with him.

Superman focused his eyes back on his plate. The food and drink were delicious but he was conscious of Diana's absence. He wondered where she was.

He finished his meal quietly and said politely, "That was delicious. Thank you."

Phillipus looked at his empty plate. She looked impressed. _Well, the boy could eat_. "Do you want more?"

"No. I am full."

She rose. "We can go now."

He stood up. "I really should be going home..."

She said firmly, "You cannot go without an escort. You must wait for Diana."

He said nothing. He wasn't sure Phillipus was aware of what went down earlier and it was not his place to say anything.

He asked wryly, "Where must I wait?"

"Follow me."

He ended up in the large inner courtyard. There were dozens of Amazons there. Some were sitting in groups. It was clearly a place of gathering. He could even see a shaded pavilion and a sparring pit. Some sat polishing personal weapons. Others sat reading or writing. There was utter silence as he appeared.

He could feel their eyes on him as Phillipus led him to a place under the pavilion.

"Sit. Do not move from here."

_Like I have a choice._

Phillipus stood like a grim sentinel watching over him. He glanced over at the groups of women. He tried to nod and smile. Their faces were wooden and blank.

_Okay, just keep your head down and hope Diana will come back and you can go home._

He drummed his fingers on his lap and then frowned to himself as he could not help but overhear a conversation in and among many others, that was about him.

"Why is the Queen allowing him to sit here?"

"I do not know. Where is the Princess?"

"Maybe with her mother."

"Did you know he flies? They say he is very strong as well."

"Humph, was he forged out the mud too like Clay?"

"Aleka, ssshhh."

"Oh, no one is around who can hear or care. He is like a brightly colored peacock, is he not? Look at him in his Spartan red cape and that blue armor. He looks like a pretty princeling. Like he never lifted a hand to do a hard days work in his life. It is my understanding modern men are even lazier and softer than the ones we knew centuries ago but even more crafty."

"The Princess seemed very protective of him. I saw her hold his hand too."

"She has been corrupted by the outside. She cares more for men than her own sisters."

"How can she let any man touch her after she knew what they did to us? Some of you were not around then but I will never forget those terrible days and nights. They killed and tortured and raped and pillaged. Even when we tried to leave and live in peace armies came after us. Our only offence was being women who wanted the right to be warriors."

"They say the world is better now."

"Lies. They fight and kill each other still. Look at him. A supreme specimen of manhood. No doubt with many privileges bestowed upon him. What prejudices must he ever had to fight?"

Superman sighed. The sooner he got home the better.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later he could see a small party coming towards them. Every woman rose because the group was headed by the Queen herself. Hippolyta was followed by Penelope, Epione and Hermes. She was looking a little wan.<p>

Phillipus moved to greet her. "My Queen. Is everything alright? You look uneasy."

Hippolyta came up the steps and looked at Superman, who had risen to his feet. "I will be fine. It is Diana I am worried about. Has anyone seen her?"

Phillipus looked a little confused. "I thought she was with you."

"No. She left me two hours ago. There have been...developments. She is upset with me at the moment. I was hoping she would cool down and come back to at least see how her comrade was doing."

"Well, I can send some guardswomen to look for her. There are many places she could be."

"I would rather we not make a big commotion over this." The Queen looked at the women in the courtyard uneasily. "They do not need to know anything is going on. Hermes, perhaps you can go?"

Hermes nodded. "She is mad at me too but I will try to see if I can get her to come and talk to you."

"If she does not want to...then it is fine. She is free to do as she pleases," Hippolyta said heavily.

Phillipus cleared her throat and gestured to Superman. "What is to be done with him?"

"Take him with you, Hermes," the Queen answered. "She might listen to him."

* * *

><p>Hermes and Superman began their search for Diana. Hermes wanted to used his caduceus to teleport them around the island but Superman was not keen on it. Magical teleportation made him nauseous.<p>

"Can we just fly?" he asked.

Fly they did.

They searched her favorite haunts. The library, armory, the stables, the gardens, the orchards, and then the beach. There was no sign of her.

"Where next?" asked Superman.

Hermes said pensively, "There is one more spot then there are the mystical areas. I hope she's there because the mystical areas can be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Come."

They hovered and flew up the beach towards the very end of a cove. Hermes pointed to a small island that was located a mile from shore. There was a long stone bridge linking it to the mainland.

"She's there."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense her. Come."

They flew across the water and landed on the small island. Lush vegetation, old ruins, glades, a waterfall and rock pool could be seen. Sitting on one of the rocks above the pool was the Amazon Princess. She was stroking the head of a strange creature that was curled up on her lap.

The Man of Steel blinked. "Is that what I think it is?"

"A baby hippocampus," Hermes affirmed.

Superman blinked to see several other fantastical creatures around. Some were grazing on the grass or settled on the bough of trees. Others were basking on the rocks or swimming in the pool.

Diana turned as she heard the sound of a cape fluttering in the wind. She saw Hermes with him and her eyes darkened.

Hermes began, "Diana..."

"Go away, Hermes." She turned her head away and stubbornly stared at the pool while still gently caressing the head of the creature.

Hermes said wryly, "Maybe you could go down. I'll wait in the clearing above the fall."

Superman floated down and his boots touched the smooth gray rock she was sitting upon. She did not move. He looked at her for a few seconds and then cleared his throat."So..."

She said woodenly, "I came here to be alone."

"Yeah, I kinda guess that. What is this place anyway?" He looked at the animals and saw many of them seemed to have scars and injuries like a missing limb, tail or wing.

She looked up at him and said in a brittle tone, "My petting zoo. What do you think it is? It's a sanctuary for rescued animals that have been injured and are unable to survive out in the mystical areas."

He put his hands up. "Okay, I deserved that. Sorry." He came around to stand beside her. "Are you okay? Your mother is anxious about you."

"Is that why she sent you and Hermes?"

"Hermes came to find you. I came because I really want to get home. I do have a life to get back to, you know."

Diana's face colored. In her anger she had not thought about him. She said dully, "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

He squat next to her. "I know. You're angry and confused and need the time on your own but they were worried. Hermes isn't here to make you go home and talk to your mother. In fact, she said if you don't want to speak to her right now, it's okay. But she's very distressed as you are."

"You don't know how I feel…" she began crossly.

He replied unwaveringly, "I do."

She glared. "How can you?"

"You forget I'm an alien. I wasn't raised by my biological parents. I was adopted. They kept the truth from me for a while and when I found out I was very upset."

She frowned. She recalled reading that about him on Batman's files. She protested, "But your adopted parents are good people."

"Were," he corrected. "They died. In an accident."

The irritated look vanished and she looked a little guilty. "Oh. I see. I'm sorry. But it still remains they did tell you."

"Yeah, they did. But it did take a while for it to sink in. I was angry and young. I realized they only did it to protect me. As your mother did to protect you and this whole nation. Sometimes we have no choice but to keep secrets to protect those we love. In doing so we risk pushing them away at times." His eyes were full of regret.

She muttered, "I know that but why couldn't she tell me when I was older? Why did I have to find out this way?"

"Does it matter really how you found out? You have to deal with it anyway."

She flushed and clenched her fingers into fists. "It does matter! She lied! She, who always talked of truth and discipline, lied to me... and ...my father...Zeus? Him? Why him? She knew he was taken!"

"I don't know. Love? Lust? Loneliness? All three? As feeling beings humans are not perfect, Diana."

"Your birth father...was he a good man?" She looked at him with eyes that seemed so full of yearning he almost longed to put his arms around her.

"A very good man. He and my mother sacrificed their lives so I could live."

A pained look crossed her face. "Zeus can be cruel. He has done many things to Gods and mortals. Terrible things. I grew up in awe and fear of the tales surrounding him. We are all playthings to the Gods. I don't want him to be my father. I was happy not having a father. My mother and sisters were my world." There was something almost childlike in her words. He only realized now how innocent and sheltered she truly had been raised as she was.

"They still are. You are who you are because of them. Not because of Zeus. That doesn't change. Diana, parents set us on the path but it is up to us to decide the roads we take. Do you think this will truly change what you are?"

She rose and gently put the hippocampus down. She looked up at the sky. "You don't understand. The Gods are fashioned for a purpose. They are who they are. They cannot be otherwise. Ares will always go to war. Hephaestus will always craft. Hera is the long suffering wife. Zeus...he is a tyrant. I have his essence coursing through me. Much of what I can do is because of him. I..." She put her hand to her face for a moment and took in a shuddering breath. "I don't want to become like them."

His hand reached out and touched her shoulder. "Having the powers of a demi god does not make you like them. I know how that feels, you know. I know how terrifying it is to live in a world where the fabric seems so frail under ones fingers."

She looked at his hand for a moment and savored the warmth and the comforting strength. He could feel the smooth silk of her skin. They gazed at each other for a few seconds.

She flushed and stepped away. "I need to go. Steve is waiting for me. You want to go home too, right?"

He cleared his throat. "I do."

She looked up at figure of Hermes and called, "I know you can hear us. Teleport us out now."

Hermes floated down. "That is what you want?"

"It is."

He held out his staff to them and said gravely, "I am sorry, Diana."

She said stiffly, "So am I, Hermes."

The two heroes both reached out to touch the caduceus and vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Superman entered the apartment of Clark Kent through an open window.<p>

He undid his cape and tossed it on a chair. His finger deactivated the nanite tech that created the armor to his suit. He stood and looked around the apartment.

It was the same way he left it as he had rushed out the door. His half ate cereal and coffee cup was on the sidebar. His magazines and newspapers strewn on the coffee table. His laptop on the couch

It seemed like an age since he was here.

And the room never felt lonelier as it did in that moment.

* * *

><p>Diana appeared at the Embassy to a warm welcome. Claire and William were there to greet her with hugs of delight.<p>

Claire beamed. "It is good to see you are well. We were so worried!"

Diana gave a small smile. "It's good to be home."

William said, "Guess who is here?"

They opened the door to the lounge and she saw Steve sitting on the couch on his cell phone.

His eyes lit up as he saw her and he ended the call quickly. "Diana!" He reached her and drew her in a tight embrace. "Oh, Angel, it's good to see you!"

Claire and William quietly closed the door with happy grins.

He leaned in to kiss her mouth before she could reply. Diana closed her eyes and passively allowed the kiss to wash over her. When he lifted his head, he cupped her face and asked, "You look pale. Are you okay?"

She smiled wanly. "I'm just tired."

"I'll bet. You must have had a rough time. I see you got that damn chain off." He led her to the couch and sat her down. "You have to fill me in on what happened."

She heaved a sigh. "Can it wait a little? I...haven't slept for a long time and I...just need some time to myself."

He looked at her concerned and stroked her hair from her face. "Okay. You want to wash up and I can order us dinner? How about that?"

"I...am not hungry. I just want to sleep."

"I see. Well, I guess we can catch up tomorrow when we drive down to Maine."

She jerked her head up. "What?"

"To Maine. I booked the cottage as you wanted."

She rubbed her temple."Oh. I forgot about that."

He frowned. She seemed distracted and distant. "Di, what is it?"

She stood up and folded her arms over her chest. "Can we put it off for a little while, Steve?"

He stood up. His expression was suddenly suspicious and bemused. "What? Why? I thought you were keen. It was you who said you wanted to go."

"I am. I was. It's just...I had an argument with my mother. We parted on...not very good terms."

"An argument? What was it about?"

"I can't say. But I'm not in any frame of mind to go off on any getaways. Please, Steve."

He could see she really looked distressed now. He put his hand on her shoulders. "It might help if you told me."

She shook her head forlornly. "I can't."

"Does he know?"

"Who?"

"Superman."

She looked at him confused. "If he knows what?"

"What happened between you and your mother."

"He was there. Chained to me. So yes, he does. What is your point, Steve?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. It's just I'm your boyfriend and a random colleague gets to know something I don't. I only want to try to make you feel better."

She sighed and looked at him guiltily. "I'm sorry. I really wish I could tell you but I can't."

He pulled her close and hugged her. "Well, let me hold you at least. You're not alone, Angel."

Diana rested her chin on his shoulder and stared at the wall.

Steve was with her. He said she was not alone.

Then why was she feeling as if she was?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: _So sorry for the long updates. Thank you so much for the feedback. I appreciate all of it. This chapter I've taken the pace down, focusing more on characterization and interpersonal development._

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Superman returned to the Watchtower the next day to check on the Preserver's ship and the animals. Batman had given Cyborg the instruction to power down all the sentinels because he did not trust their programming, so there were quite a few of the creatures that needed feeding and their cages mucked out.

When he completed his task he went to the Watchtower to log the report as he had promised Diana. She had taken herself off the roster for a couple of weeks. She needed some time to get her head around the revelation of her paternity. She had made up an excuse that urgent Embassy business was occupying her time but in the long run she knew she would have to share it with the rest of the League.

The Man of Steel found Aquaman and Batman on duty. They were both going through a list of heroes they were considering to join the League. As Clark typed swiftly at the console, his ears could not help but pick up on their conversation.

"You know, Mera is interested."

"Hnnn. You know how I feel about spouses and romantic partners on one team. Emotional ties can make one lose objectivity and can leave one vulnerable and put the team as a whole in danger."

"It's a fair point but I personally think if one has a good working dynamic with a member then it strengthens the team. It makes no difference if it is Mera and I or you and Superman. We will all have emotional ties to each other and we trust each other. Hal and Barry are like brothers. And Diana has been saying for a while that we need females on the team. We'll let the others have their vote, shall we?"

"Fine. She's nominated then. Who's next?"

"Hal suggested this Green Arrow."

"Oliver Queen. Ex-billionaire - after wasting his inheritance - turned vigilante. Martial artist, superb archer and top athlete. Even more impetuous than Hal. Do we really need two loose canons?"

"A _team_ is what will give people like Queen the discipline he needs. Green Lantern isn't as cocky as he was. This team was very shaky when it started. You remember Diana herself and even Superman over there?" Arthur gestured to the Kryptonian. Batman could recall very well. Wonder Woman had been quick to want to chop off heads and Superman a bit of a brawler. Time and teamwork certainly had tempered them.

"He'll need keeping an eye on and don't, for god's sake, team him up with Hal if he makes the cut."

Aquaman asked dryly, "Do you have anyone you prefer? Seeing you're so critical of everyone."

"Well, I think we could use different skill-sets and some more tech. The Atom covers both."

"Steel, "said a voice behind them.

They turned to see Superman standing behind them.

"Steel?" repeated Aquaman.

"Yes. He's a tank, scientist and engineer. Be a great compliment to the Atom and Cyborg. I trust him with my life."

"I've only heard good things about him and he's older and more stable than Green Arrow. A good mentor type that these younger guys need. What do you think?"

Batman nodded."Fine." He looked at Superman pointedly. "What about you?"

Superman blinked. "What about me?"

"You don't think it's time you joined?"

Superman frowned. "I...really have not considered..."

"Even after what happened these last few days?" asked Aquaman.

"I don't see what that has to do with..."

Batman interrupted, "Look, we're a team to help the world but we're also a team to help out each other. Your just being Superman has put a bull's-eye on your back. You've been targeted by the government, coveted by Darkseid, attacked by a Bounty Hunter and imprisoned in a zoo. I would say, whether you like it or not, you need us as much as we need you."

Aquaman added, "You can do more for the world as part of a team too. You seem to work well with Bruce and from what I hear, you and Wonder Woman seem quite formidable together. The way you handled the Bounty Hunter and then the Preserver." He put his hand on his shoulder. "I know you think you're protecting us by staying away...but they are paranoid about all of us. From Bruce to Diana to Victor. Do you really think they trust Atlantis? We are as alien to them as Rann and Thanagar... and I rule a part of this planet they could barely control. I'm a threat too. I think you should consider full time membership, Kal-El. By hiding from them is not going to gain you their trust."

Superman walked over to the observation window. He looked down at the Earth. "I'm not hiding."

Batman said, "Of course you are. You hide and lie everyday to do what you're doing. I know because I have to do it too. My life is dedicated to a cause but there are things bigger than us...bigger than our cities. Bigger than even the earth. The stake of the universe itself."

He was silent. It was as if he was hearing Pa Kent's voice...Jor-El's voice...distilled in Bruce's.

"Well, Superman?" asked Arthur.

He turned to face them after what felt like a long time.

He said, "Yes."

* * *

><p><em>The Fortress of Solitude<em>

"That's the last one."

Green Lantern's voice echoed down the long corridor as he used his ring to place a strange, aquatic, alien creature in a large circular tank of water.

Superman and Cyborg looked up from where they stood before a glass encased enclosure that housed a large serpent and waved to acknowledge his words. Superman went to a side panel and adjusted the temperature, humidity and lighting controls to suit the alien reptile.

Cyborg looked down the line of glass enclosures along the corridor. "Twenty new species, in addition to your vast mineral and plant collection. They'll need a lot of care and attention."

Superman shrugged wryly, "I know. It's why I never kept live animals, in addition to the fact that I don't like seeing anything caged. But since these creatures can't fend for themselves and are the last of their kind and we have no where else to put them, and I have the space here at the Fortress..."

Cyborg commented, "Some need food you can only find off world, they will need watering, feeding at different times, their enclosures cleaned...Do you even have the time for all that?"

"I was thinking of reprogramming the Preserver's robots to do that."

"Not a bad idea. Batman was talking of scraping them. He didn't want to take any chances by keeping them on the satellite."

"I'll reprogram them. That might take me a week or so but once I have them, it'll be easier to look after these animals."

Green Lantern floated over and landed before them. "I still think you're crazy to take on this weird menagerie. I'm sure we could have gotten them sold to an intergalactic zoo or circus or even other collectors. I have a lot of contacts, you know."

The three men began to walk towards the doorway.

Superman said, "I kind of promised I wouldn't do that and I would keep them."

"That was a dumb kind of a promise. I mean, what's in it for you? Who did you make that to anyway?"

Cyborg smiled. "I know who. It's Diana, isn't it?"

Green Lantern turned to stare at him with some amusement. "You did this for the Princess? Well, that's a waste. Dude, you know she's with Trevor, right?"

The Man of Steel said bluntly, "Unlike you,Hal, I don't do anything with the hope of getting into women's panties."

"Not even for a blue and white starred one?"

"No. So get your mind out of the gutter. She was concerned for the creatures and I have place here. It seemed logical and kinder."

Green Lantern chortled. "Oh yeah, _logical and kinder_. How cute. Two days chained to her and we have you joining the Justice League and doing her favors. I thought you didn't even like her. Fact, weren't you and General Lane's daughter getting cozy? I thought that was why he hated you so much."

Superman gave him an impatient look and walked on. "Thanks for your help. I can manage now."

Cyborg gave Lantern an irritable look. "Newsflash: not everyone wants to cop a feel or call dibs on Diana. And you better stop talking about her like that. And you of all people know General Lane is just a xenophobic asshole."

Green Lantern said defensively, "Hey, that was a while back and it's that stupid lasso's fault. Calm down, kid. I mean no disrespect."

"Diana's like a big sister to me. So enough with the wisecracks." Cyborg followed Superman out.

Green Lantern scratched his head. "What's with the sensitivity all of a sudden?"

He followed them out to main chamber of the Fortress. It was a vast atrium, divided in sections. One had many monitors and consoles indicating a complex and high tech computer network. To the left was a red and blue rocket ship, the ship that Superman had arrived to Earth when he was a baby. On a slowly rotating console was the glass bottle containing the miniature city of Kandor that he had rescued from Brainiac. There was a large sculpture of two figures perched on a pedestal holding up a planet. Nearby were various showcases with Kryptonian clothes, weapons and other alien artifacts.

Green Lantern looked up at the man and woman. This was his first time to the icy fortress; prior to this Superman had used an old printing press and then the AI's ship as his hideout.

"You look like your old man," he remarked. It was a simple comment but it was an example that Hal, while he could be tactless, was not mean spirited. It made Superman glanced over his shoulder and his lips turned up slightly. "Yeah, I guess."

Green Lantern floated to join him and Cyborg before the monitors. "You should fix the place up some more though. It'd be a sweet crib if you just add in a lounge and bar and maybe a spa. You could bring the ladies."

"You mean so you can beg him to bring your ladies?" interrupted Cyborg.

"Yeah, that too. Why not? We're not monks, you know. This uniform is a babe magnet. Come on, Supes, you have ladies that dig your cape."

"Relationships are complicated as you very well know. More so for the likes of us...me."

"I could hook you up with a hot Green Lantern. A Blue Lantern. Heck, any color you want."

"Look, Hal, if I want a woman, I think I can find one myself."

"Well, you should. You need to unwind and have some fun. Else you'll end up like Batsy and Aquafresh. Uptight and always lecturing. You too, Kid."

Superman reminded him dryly, "Arthur has _a wife,_ you know."

"I said find a girl and have_ fun_. Not get married. Sheesh."

Cyborg muttered, "I'm more hardware than man. I doubt any girl wants to date a machine."

"Kid, the galaxies I patrol, you'd be surprised. You'd be considered a catch. I could hook you up."

"No."

"No? Vic, no disrespect but when was the last time you got laid?"

Superman said sharply, "Hey now!"

The stricken look on the younger man's face said it all. Hal uttered, "Aw, crap, sorry. I didn't know you were still a..."

Cyborg said stung, and shame faced, "I've had girlfriends...I...just never got to..."

Superman thumbed at the teleporter. "Before you put your foot in your mouth any further, I think you should go and report back to the Watchtower. Vic and I have some work to do on that new field generator."

Hal said a bit wryly, "Hey, I really didn't mean to offend."

"Yes, but we really need to get to work. Like now."

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Bossy does not suit you, Blue."

After he had teleported out Superman gave Cyborg an apologetic look. "Hal is just being Hal. You know that, right? I doubt he meant to cause you any embarrassment."

"I know. Doesn't make what he said untrue...and difficult."

"Hey, if it's any consolation, last time I got any was four years ago."

"Yeah?" Cyborg looked at him in astonishment. Superman was a handsome, virile twenty six year old. Very charismatic. The idea that he could even have a dry spell was astounding.

They were both began walking to the combined lab/workshop Superman had created.

"Mmhm. I was engaged to Sally. You know I have a life outside of Superman? An identity I grew up with? We'd hooked up at MET University and were together for three years. It didn't work out in the end. After her I dated several girls but my secret and my being an alien can make things difficult. I've only had two intimate relationships in my life. Sally and Lana. I guess, things changed and our needs changed as people...and then there was my powers coming into play and my desire to be a hero. It took a toll. And I have been getting stronger with every passing year. What control I had when I was a teenager and up until two years ago, it requires more effort now. If I squeeze a little too hard, kiss a little too hard...I could hurt someone...I have to always hold back myself."

Cyborg asked curiously, "Can you even feel a human touch?"

"When I was a child my sense of touch was normal. So I remember. It got tougher as I grew older. My powers are enhanced by the earth's yellow sun. I can take bullets and blasts now. My skin is very dense. I could try to compensate with my other senses...but...it's not the same as actually feeling..." He shrugged.

"Wow, and here I thought I had it tough. Look at me. I'll never be normal again because I was charred by a boomtube. I miss my body, you know? I was a star athlete. If someone could help me tomorrow by giving me a chance to have my human body...I would thank them and God. Just because I can't work like a guy doesn't mean I don't still feel like one."

The Kryptonian heard the pain in his voice and saw the longing in his normal human eye. Victor was only twenty one. He had been a teenager when that boomtube had exploded and nearly destroyed his entire body. He had never spoken about this to anyone and Superman knew how hard it must be to open up and share something so personal.

The Kryptonian rested his shoulder hand on the taller young man's shoulder. "I know. It's the price we pay for who we are. But you know, sometimes, when you come home after saving someone's son, daughter, father, pet...it's a great feeling. Even having these great abilities. Like flying. I don't think I could give that up because it's part of who I am. I do enjoy it. It's like breathing to me now. I guess being a hero means we can't have it all."

Cyborg sighed ruefully. "I guess not."

"Come on, let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Morgan Edge was on his way to the Scottish Highlands. He stared down at the vast expanse of the Atlantic Ocean with a smug smile on his lips. He was in a good mood today. GBC's stock was up, the Daily Planet had scooped three nominations at the upcoming Peabody journalism awards, with Lois Lane getting one for best anchor for the Seven O'clock Hour, Wonder Woman was back to promote his brand and Luthor had called to say that they had made progress on their "project."<p>

Nothing much could sour him today. Not even the news flashing on the TV screen before him that Superman was now an official member of the Justice League or the knowledge that one of the nominees for a Peabody was the annoying Clark Kent. Ah, well both events boded well for his conglomerate. Superman was always big news that shifted copy and Kent was a Planet employee so his nomination would only help bring in new and younger readers. Edge still did not like Kent's attitude though. He frowned to himself. He should find a way to get the little shit stirrer under control. He hadn't built his empire by fluke. He had a lot of tricks under his sleeve and one smart ass kid was not going to get the better of him.

The private jet reached its destination in fifteen minutes and he was welcomed by Mercy Graves. She escorted him down to the lab and he saw Sam Lane was already there.

They both stood in a waiting room while Mercy went to get Lex.

"You have any idea what he meant by progress?" asked Edge.

Lane shrugged. "No idea. The last update had not been promising. The project remained unstable as they couldn't find anything with the right genetic sequencing to fill the gaps. Everything they used ended up failing."

"Maybe they found another alien life form that is compatible?"

Lane grumbled."I'm not too sure I like that idea. More aliens just spell trouble."

"Not if it helps us in our battle against the ever growing population of meta humans."

They turned at the sound of Lex's voice. He stood on at the doorway with a pleased smile on his face. "Gentlemen. How are you? Follow me."

* * *

><p>"That's it?" asked Sam Lane, in surprise.<p>

The three men stood before the mechanical "womb" and stared at what Lex described as a "fetus". It was floating in synthetic birthing fluid and had numerous lines attached to it, monitoring and aiding in its input and output, and vitals.

Lex nodded. "Yes. Isn't it magnificent?"

"But it looks sort of human," began Edge warily.

"It does, doesn't it?" smiled Lex. "It's actually chronologically a week old but in fact, is the equivalent to six months. We were rather stunned by the rapid acceleration of the cell growth but that comes from the original alien species."

"It's stable?"

"Yes. So far there has no mutation or deterioration. In time we will see how it will physically develop and see whether or no we were successful in isolating certain genetic strands that dictate the abilities we wanted in it."

Sam demanded, "Which species did you use, Luthor?"

He smiled and walked around the womb. "A little over a week ago a blue skinned alien came to Metropolis. He was very powerful. Able to even take on Superman and Wonder Woman."

Edge exclaimed in disbelief, "You got DNA from it?"

Lex stopped. "Our agents are always around. Keeping an eye on the meta humans and their movements. When that battle took place between Superman and this Lobo, it was picked up on CCTV cameras, news networks and even social media. When our people reviewed all the footage...they picked up something very interesting. It seemed for a short moment in time, the blue skinned devil was able to knock Superman around. Superman even seemed to lose his power of flight and his meta human strength. He even appeared to bleed from blows he received."

Lane's brow snapped together."What?"

"I sent some of our people to scan the area where that part of the battle took place and where Superman seemed to be bleeding. Unfortunately much of the area had been cleaned up by the authorities but there were some places still cordoned off from the public in need of repairs. We got lucky. In an alley way, in a wall of rubble, we got blood stains. It was not human. It was alien."

Morgan Edge uttered in astonishment, "You got Superman's DNA?"

Lex smiled triumphantly. "Yes."

* * *

><p>"Clark Kent!"<p>

The sound of the voice stopped Clark in his tracks as he was walking into the foyer of the Daily Planet.

He turned to see a pretty, blond young woman smiling at him. She was in a dark blue two piece suit and heels.

"Heather. Hey." He lifted a hand to greet her.

Heather Kelly walked over to him and mused, "You have been very scarce this past month, Clark. I haven't even seen you at Smokey Joe's for a while. I see Olsen all the time. What's up? Have you gone into hibernation? Even your blog hasn't been updated."

"I've been really busy, Heather. Personal stuff. How are you?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. I should say congrats to you. You and the whole team here. You've done well in the nominations for the Peabody Awards. Lois has a great chance at best anchor and I think Jonathan Carroll will win at Foreign Correspondence again. But you...the Humanitarian Award...for those articles earlier in the year raising awareness on that charity, "Making A Difference." Did you see that one coming?'

Clark shrugged. "I'm as surprised as you. I didn't think they would even consider it, with so many other social causes that always seem to get a spotlight and support. M.A.D was kind of a tongue in cheek ironic name too thought up by the owner because the mentally ill never seem to get any exposure unless it's for some sensational story or tragedy. It's good to see that people will start to support placement, training, and employment for the homeless mentally ill."

"The articles were really good ones, Clark. It's no surprise. The nomination will help but if you win...makes a whole load of difference," she commented.

"M.A.D is up against well supported issues...children, animals, illness, housing...It really doesn't matter who win really as long as the message gets out. You're up for Breaking News, I see."

"Yeah, can you believe it? I'm up for coverage of the Blackgate Siege."

"You did a good job on that one, Heather. It really got to showcase what you can do."

She made a face. "FYI this will be my second award, you know."

"I know you won last year for Entertainment. The Trevor/Wonder Woman coup." His voice was a little ironic.

"And I know you don't consider that sort of thing news but it got me places and noticed. So, you're going to be there, right?"

"I doubt it."

"Clark! Why not?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Look, it's unlikely I'll win and..."

"So? You get a chance to meet your fellow peers in journalism and have a good time! They do a nice spread, you know, and the Regency Hotel is a very classy joint."

"Those kinds of things are really not my style..."

She rolled her eyes. "Now I see why you and I really did not go on more than four dates. Clark, you're a good writer and people need to see you if you want to move up in your career plus, you're not some old man. You need to get out and mingle and have fun!"

He said defensively, "I have fun."

"Yeah? Tell me last time you went on a date or just hanging out? I frequent all the top spots and I haven't seen you."

"I've been busy with work and..."

She cut him off. "You're really going to make me do this, aren't you? Alright, we'll play it like that. I need a date." She pulled a sad face.

"A date? You, Heather Kelly, don't have a date? Who are you trying to fool? You could walk out of here now and get a date on the street."

"Really, Clark...the one I had fell through and it's kind of short notice for tomorrow night and everyone else I know is busy...at least the ones I can tolerate for more than two hours in one room. Besides, you owe me one for helping you get that source for the Gill case."

He folded his arms and said dryly, "I'm flattered I was your last choice. Suppose I had a date?"

She replied sweetly, "Well, that's why I asked first. Please, Clark, I'll make it worth your while." She brushed away some imaginary fluff from his arm.

"Oh, really how?"

"We'll do anything you want afterwards," she cooed.

"Heather..."he began a little heavily. He could see the slightly flirty look in her eyes. He knew Heather liked him. She had always made that clear and she had been disappointed when he had not shown any interest in following up on their dates. It wasn't that he did not like her. She was fun and bright and pretty. Any guy would be glad to date her. But she presented the same problems as any other woman. He had his secrets and he had already nearly seen her get hurt because of Superman. And...if he was brutally honest with himself, she just did not stir his senses. It was not what he needed and the real stirrer was not someone he could even consider...Now his mind was just drifting..._Focus, Kent_.

"Clark?"

He looked down at her. "Hmm?"

"So, what do you say? For old times sake?"

_A pretty girl is asking you for a date and you're thinking of saying no? Why? You must really be an idiot. Stop being such a stick in the mud. Be a gentleman, as Pa would say. Say yes. You just might have a good time._

He let himself relax and smiled at her. "Sure. I'm honored you even want to go with me."

Heather smiled. "I knew you'd come through. So, are you driving yet?"

"No."

"Really, Clark, why not? Surely you could afford an old banger by now?"

He chuckled to himself, as memories of his Pa's truck coughing and spluttering at the most inopportune times came flooding back. Even at his own prom when he had picked up Lana Lang. He could see himself caught in rush hour traffic downtown or breaking down. Very inconvenient for Superman. "Public transport takes me where I need to go."

She shook her head at him. Clark sometimes saw a joke in the oddest things. "I'll pick you up at five? We need to be seated by six."

"Sure."

She wagged a finger. "And it's formal wear, Clark. Not this urban, grungy thing you do,okay?"

He sighed. "Darn, don't tell me I have to rent a tux."

"You don't have to rent a tux but at least put on a shirt, jacket and tie and dress shoes."

"Yes, mom."

She waved and was gone. Clark sighed. One award ceremony wouldn't be too bad. And he might just have some fun.

* * *

><p>Diana was weary. She'd had a long day, consisting of meetings, interviews and a late evening photo shoot. She was now just glad to arrive back at the Embassy and relax. She'd barely kicked off her shoes and dropped on the couch in the lounge when her eyes fell on the newspaper on the coffee table.<p>

**Superman Joins Justice League**

Diana's eyes widened and she picked up the newspaper to read the article when she heard a knock on the door.

She looked up to see Steve poking his head around the door. "Hey, Angel," he greeted and walked in.

Her brows rose. "Steve! I thought you were out of town."

"I got back an hour ago."

She folded the paper up and dropped it back on the table. "How was your seminar?"

He sat down next to her and kissed her. "Great." When she did not muster too much enthusiasm he drew back. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and leaned her head back. "I'm just really mentally tired. I just want to shut down. I had two diplomatic meetings, radio and TV interviews and this really long shoot for a magazine feature."

"I know it's late but I really wanted to see you. See how you're doing." She had not spoken to him about what took place with her mother but he knew it still weighed heavily on her mind.

"I'll be okay."

"I had a call from Morgan Edge on my way here."

"Yes?"

"He said the Peabody Group called and wanted to know if you could attend their annual journalism awards tomorrow night and present one of the awards."

"Me? Why me? And it's last minute."

"I think Edge must have suggested you and it will give the event a whole load of publicity which GBC and the most media houses would benefit from. I think they want you to present the Humanitarian Award. It's for excellence in reporting on a social cause. Right up your alley. And you won't have to do much. Just read out the nominees and hand over the award to the winner. When you go tomorrow, they'll walk you through it. Morgan said just try to get there by six pm."

Diana replied, "I see. Well, I guess I can do that. Will you be coming with me?"

"Of course. Don't I always?"

She sighed. "Thanks, Steve." She reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "I know I've been a little reserved these days but I really am grateful for all that you've done for me. Sometimes I feel I will never be able to repay you."

He noted at the grave look in her eyes and frowned, even as he hugged her. It was nice to know she appreciated him but again he was seeing something that made him uneasy. He did not want her to feel obligated to him!

"Diana, I love you," he said in her hair.

She said quietly, "Thank you, Steve."

Steve drew back to put some space between them. His eyes were impatient and a little disappointed. "Can't you even say it by now?"

She blinked guiltily as if only just realizing what he was saying. "Oh...I do love you too."

He sighed and ran his hand over his low cut hair. The words he wanted to hear but not the way he wanted her to say it. "Yeah...you love me."

"I do. Steve...?" She tried to touch his cheek. "You're angry with me. Don't you believe me?'

He sighed. Her confused look made him feel guilty. "I'm sure you mean what you say. I should know now isn't the time for this with all that you got on your plate." He stood up. "Look, you get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Steve...I..."

"Night, Diana."

He gave her a resigned look and left the room. Diana put her hand to her cheek. Everything was so confusing right now, what with the knowledge that she was one of many of Zeus' offspring; being unable to meet all Steve's emotional needs and then the pressure of being an Ambassador...There were times she wished she could just leave it all and go home. Not that she would but she didn't even have the option to consider it.

Her eyes fell on the folded paper and her hand reached for it. There was a photo of the Man of Steel. She wondered what made him change his mind. She ran through the article and then let out a sigh of dismay because right below it was another article with protestors carrying placards before the White House, questioning how could the Kryptonian be classed as a citizen of Earth much less an American? Things had gotten easier for her over time but Superman...he still had to fight. She wondered if she was not with Steve...or if she left the Embassy what would happen. Would they be as accepting of her?

She had learned a lot about the Kryptonian during their time chained together and she never realized until then that they had things in common. And he truly wasn't as rude as she thought him. He was simply different from those around him and one could tell he felt it keenly. If she had been treated the way he had been, she supposed she would have kept away from everyone too. He must really be alone. She thought of what he told Maxima about his intimate life. If she did not have Steve...she guessed she would feel the way he did.

Her finger traced his face on the article and she smiled a little at the memories. His thoughtfulness at times had surprised her. From taking the animals in, to showing understanding about how she felt finding out about her father, to putting up with the rudeness and hostility of her sisters...and then there was the washroom incident...where he tried to deflect her embarrassment. Many other men might not have even had the patience. And she found an ever growing respect for him because he stood up for himself and what he believed in. Kal-El was no one's doormat. He actually resisted the lure of Maxima because he was thinking of the Earth and its people.

Perhaps now he was going to be more frequently on the League, they could be better friends. She sighed. There were very few people around that could understand what she was going through and he was, astonishingly, one of them.

Men were truly unique and intriguing creatures who surprised her with every passing day.

* * *

><p>The Last Son of Krypton opened his wardrobe and scanned the three suits he had in his possession. He took down a dark one which looked a little more formal than the blue or gray and then proceeded to look for a shirt and tie. He ended up taking up plain white shirt and a slim black tie. His jackets were all cut looser than what was in current fashion. He could not afford to wear any jacket that was slim fitting and shorter as modern trends dictated because that would mean his physique would be obvious to all.<p>

He looked at himself in the mirror briefly. Dressed only in boxers, he had a body that could rival any professional athlete. Now twenty six, his body had become even more developed and defined. The last time he wore a proper suit was when he went to the prom with Lana. He was slimmer then, even a little on the gangling side, a teenager still. He wondered how he would really look in a well cut tux or suit now. It was a luxury Clark Kent nowadays never had. Many people had that freedom of dressing up and feeling good and he wondered if they really treasured it or took it for granted.

He sighed and pulled on his clothes. He glanced at himself in the mirror. The longer luxurious locks at the front unfortunately couldn't be allowed to just settle naturally or be sculpted back to show his brow. He took up some styling gel to drag a side swept mane over his forehead. Then went on the glasses that changed his eye shape and color. He assumed his slouch.

Clark Kent, reporter, looked back at him. He picked up his wallet, apartment keys and cell phone and pocketed them. Heather was due to pick him up in ten minutes. He would wait for her in the lobby.

She drove up a few minutes after five. When he joined her she gave him an approving look. "Well, I see you made the effort. Not bad, Clark."

He smiled as he buckled up." Thanks. You on the other hand look great."

She was dressed in a sleek black dress and pumps. Her hair was coiled and she looked very chic. "A girl can only try. I might win tonight. Got to be prepared for the pictures. Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>The Regency was one of the five star hotels in Metropolis. It was a chain owned by Wayne Enterprises. The Peabodys were held there annually. It was recognition for Metropolis' best in live and print media. The event was held in the Blue Room, an elegant room used for parties and conferences.<p>

When Clark and Heather arrived the usher escorted them to a series of round tables that seated the nominees. The Daily Planet nominees were together. Heather got a bit of heckling from her Daily Star colleagues for sitting with the competition. She laughed and took her place next to Clark. She glanced at the name labels.

"Well, Lois and Jonathan are sitting with us."

Clark pointed to two others. "So are Perry and Matt."

Heather inquired, "Who's Matt again?"

"Matt Stone. He's up for his business columns."

"Ah, I see. I need a drink." She glanced around and hailed a waiter. "What are you drinking Clark?"

"Lime and Coke."

She smiled. "Still don't indulge, huh?"

He shrugged. "Never really saw the need to." The truth was his upbringing with the Kents never involved alcohol and in any case it did nothing for him when he did try it in college. With his highly refined taste buds he found it pretty pointless just knocking back stuff that tasted dry, harsh or bitter.

She took a white wine and studied the program. "We get dinner afterwards."

"Good. I'm starved."

"Your award is third on the program. Around 6:20. Mine is ten minutes later. It doesn't say who'll be handing out the awards."

"Does that matter?"

"Sometimes they have surprise guests. Last year I got my award for the Steve Trevor/Princess Diana scoop from Harvey from TMZ!"

He gave an amused laugh. "Really? Well, they went on about it enough. It's like vindicating themselves, I guess."

She made a face at him. "Very funny. Oh, look. There's Lois and her guy. I must say that he's a dish. Lois always had an eye for the yummy. If she's not dating billionaires and war heroes, it's hot reporters. I always thought she had a little thing with Superman as well."

Clark watched Lois being ushered in with her boyfriend and fellow nominee, Jonathan Carroll. Both were smartly dressed and had to stop several times to greet friends and colleagues before they reached the table. When they did, Lois looked surprised to see him.

"Well, Clark, I certainly am glad to see you made it. Hello, Heather. How are you?"

Jonathan clapped his hand on Clark's shoulder. "Kent. Good to see you! How are you doing?"

Clark gave a brief smile and nod to her and Jonathan Carroll. He answered their queries and congratulated them both. Jonathan Carroll had not been his favorite person when he had first met him. Simply because he did not know him and he had a slight crush on Lois when he'd first come to Metropolis. But after meeting him, he realized he was a smart and decent guy who supported Lois. He was also working in one of the most dangerous places on earth. Afghanistan. He had no choice but to give him the respect he deserved.

Heather said, "I have no doubt you will win your categories again, Jonathan. Lois, you always won for investigative journalism. This is a first for live media, right?"

"Yes. They like my One-on-One segment."

"Those are great. I look at you in awe at times when you question your guests. You just manage to get under their guard and get answers! How do you do it?"

Lois laughed. "By cheesing a lot of people off. But persistence is the name of the game. I never take no for an answer."

"That's very true," commented Jonathan. "She's a blood hound. You know they call her Mad Dog when she first started?"

"Really? Haha. That's funny. So, what do you all think of Clark's nomination?"

All eyes turned onto Clark.

Lois said, "It's about time. Clark writes with a lot of passion and heart. But I've told him he's wasting it on social reporting."

Clark said ironically, "Gee, thanks."

She shook her head at him. "I know he hates when I say it but I feel he should be writing headline news. Investigative journalism is where it's at. I mean, he sure knows how to aggravate people too with that blog of his, think what he could do if he applied it to exposing lies, fraud and corruption?"

"I guess I don't do sensation," he shrugged. There was a very good reason why he stuck to social causes, events and some crime reporting now. Superman did the exposing of the major criminal elements. It would never be fair to win a Peabody or even Pulitzer for a he story he broke as Superman but reported under Clark Kent.

"It's not sensation." Lois rolled her eyes. "It's the news."

Clark did not get a chance to reply when Heather announced, "Here's your big boss Morgan Edge coming in with Perry White!"

They turned to see the businessman and the editor in chief of the Daily Planet enter. Perry had his wife on his arm. Clark frowned. He should have known Edge would be here. He wondered if he had a hand in influencing the nominees and winners for a moment but then his common sense got the better of him. The Peabodys was an independent body, made up of some of the best and seasoned journalists in the whole state. Clark had enormous respect for them all. It was unlikely they all would be flunkies of Edge.

He watched Edge walk with Perry and Mrs White to their table. Edge greeted everyone with smile of satisfaction. "Good to see the troops are here. Where's Stone?"

"Matt is running a little late," said Lois. "He'll be here."

"Carroll, especially glad you could make it."

"My pleasure, Mr Edge."

"You'll be here for a while?"

"I wish I could. I fly out tomorrow morning."

Lois turned and stared at him. "What? You didn't mention that."

"Lo, the rebels are moving. I need to be there when they take the capital. The story..."

Edge nodded approvingly, "The story is what matters. That's GBC's motto and that's why you're both here tonight. Combined with Stone up for Business and Kent up for the Humanitarian award...and Lois for live anchor...It'll be quite a coup if you all win. And you, Miss Kelly, I must congratulate on your own nomination. You know GBC is always looking for new blood."

Heather laughed and thanked him for the compliment,and Perry and his wife took a seat near Clark. While Perry ordered drinks, Mrs White, who knew Clark, chatted with him about his nomination. Clark tried to concentrate on what she was saying but his sharp hearing could not help but pick up the conversation between Lois and Jonathan. The chatter of Heather and Morgan Edge did not help much either.

Lois' voice was very low. "I thought you were here for at least a week."

He whispered, "Oh, come on, Lois, I never heard you complain before. You always hate being tied down. What's different now?"

She muttered, "Two journalists got killed over there in the last month."

"Ah, so that's it. We've been over this before, Lo. You know the risks. And to be fair, you get yourself in a fair bit of trouble right here."

"I don't have bombs dropping on my head, Jon."

"No, you just have aliens trying to kill you and robots attack the city. That's not bad. Look, we'll talk about this later, shall we?"

Clark could hear his name being spoken and he focused. It was Morgan Edge, who had now turned his attention to him.

"So, Mr Kent, you know GBC has pledged to give winning journalists a monetary prize?"

"Oh?"

"Yes. Ten thousand dollars. To do as you will."

Clark tried to keep the irony out of his voice. "How generous."

Heather pouted, "I wish we had that. What will you do with it, Clark, if you win?"

"Not take it, of course."

Perry coughed. "Here we go."

Edge smiled. "Oh, I like he speaks his mind. So you won't even accept it to give it to M.A.D?"

Clark said coolly, "You can do that, Mr Edge. It's your money."

"Cutting your nose to spite your charity's face?"

"I won't be bought. Even in the most benign way," he replied.

"Clark," reproved Lois.

"Oh it's fine, Lois," said Edge. "I admire his tenacity and candor. Maybe one day he'll stop being so judgmental and see that many people just want to help. Right, this thing is due to start in a few minutes and I need to go network a bit. Excuse me."

Heather gave Clark a perplexed look once Edge was out of their hearing. "You're still carrying this crusade against him? Clark, he's your employer."

"He's free to fire me if he likes. I've said nothing that wasn't true. Nor have I done anything that's will justify him firing me. How I feel about him personally has nothing to do with my reporting and he knows it."

Jonathan chuckled. "Got to give you credit, Clark. Not everyone can say no to him."

"Don't encourage him," began Lois. "Perry, you're just going to sit there?"

Perry smiled a little but said, "You know, Clark, I was fiery like you when I was younger, but sometimes you can do more for others when you try to work with the system than fight it."

"You mean you gave up and just became part of the system?"

"I wouldn't look at thing so black and white. With age comes reason. If you really didn't want to be part of the system, then you shouldn't even work...pay taxes...vote...The fact is, we are all somehow tied into a whole. You prioritize and try to get stuff done. Edge is no different to any big conglomerate. You can't hold it against him because making money is his goal. If it were not for him, the Planet would have folded. We can't get the truth out there or help people if we don't exist. Look, at the Justice League. They try to help regardless of affiliation. Superman himself has actually joined them now."

Clark said a bit dryly, "I'm not Superman."

Heather made a face. "And thank goodness for that! Come on, can we all just lighten up? I came here tonight to have fun. Not talk shop or work politics!"

Jonathan picked up his whiskey and tipped his glass at her. "I couldn't agree more. Too soon we'll have to put our noses to the grindstone. Here's to a fun night!"

Everyone picked up their glasses and the mood lightened up. It stayed that way for the next half hour until the program started and awards began being handed out. When the humanitarian category was being announced by the master of ceremonies Morgan Edge was seen to be going to his table accompanied by a blond man in a tuxedo.

Lois blinked. "Zipper?!"

Clark turned slightly to see Steve Trevor.

Jonathan's brows rose. "What's he doing here?"

Heather hissed. "Ssshhh."

"Before we announce the winner, we are pleased to announce a very special guest tonight to give out this award. She's well known for her humanitarian work as well as being a powerful example of strength and empowerment for young women and men. Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to welcome to the stage, the Ambassador to Themyscira, Princess Diana."

There were gasps of surprise and excitement around the room and a rush from the press covering at the back to get photos and footage. Everyone craned their necks to see the tall,elegant figure of the Amazon walk out on stage. She was in one of the long Grecian style gowns she was known for. She smiled at the warm applause.

"Oh my god, Clark!I told you they would bring in a celebrity! I just never expected her! Can you believe it?!" Heather's voice rang in his ears.

Clark's jaw tensed a bit. He definitely did not expect this.

* * *

><p>Diana and Steve had arrived at the Regency a few minutes past six and after being greeted by the concierge they had been escorted to the back stage of the Blue Room.<p>

They met several of the Peabody representatives and hotel support staff who were responsible for the organization of the event. Morgan Edge was waiting for them with the program director.

"Steve. Diana. So glad to see you!"

"We ran a little late. Downtown traffic was horrendous. Sorry," began Steve.

"It's fine. Princess Diana's just in time to do the Humanitarian category." Edge turned to present the director. "Mrs Wright, will tell you what you need to do."

The woman smiled and greeted them both with handshakes. She passed Diana over an envelope. "So happy to have you here, Your Highness. I'm honored to meet you. You'll be announced in five minutes and then you take your place on the podium. This envelope has the winner's name. There is a teleprompter with the names of the nominees and their work."

"I'm happy to help." Diana took the envelope. "That sounds simple enough."

Steve began briskly, looking around, "Maybe I should wait with for you back here."

Diana smiled, "I'll be fine, Steve. No need to baby-sit me. You can go with Mr Edge."

After two men left her, she was taken to the left wing of the stage. Diana was able to see half the room from where she stood. "It's certainly packed."

"We have the best and brightest in journalism here. Many are writers and have other day jobs too. This event is like a prelude to the Pulitzers. It's a guarantee someone nominated here will win at least one of those."

"I wish I was more familiar with the nominees and their stories. I would feel more informed and confident when lauding their work."

"Well, if it's any help, in the adjoining room we have an interactive exhibit and you can actually read their work."

"Oh, I would enjoy that."

"Right, you're up! Good luck."

Diana walked out onto the stage to a warm reception. She blinked a little at the flash of cameras as she took her place. Public speaking was not new to her but the reaction of people and the eagerness to get images always confounded her. She took her place on the podium and wished her audience goodnight and voiced her pleasure to be there. She began reading from the teleprompter with clarity and confidence in her melodious voice.

It was when she reached the fifth and final name, her voice stalled. Her eyes narrowed and brows crinkled. _It couldn't be...could it?_

"Making A Difference...highlighting the plight of the homeless mentally ill and their battle to reintegrate into society...by Clark Kent."

Diana looked up as if to scan the room for him but all she saw was a sea of expectant faces. She cleared her throat, gave a little smile and opened the envelope.

She pronounced slowly, "The winner is..._Clark Kent_."

There was applause and whistles of appreciation. The MC could be heard saying, "Come on, Kent. Where are you?"

Diana saw a little movement out of the corner of her eye at one of the round tables on the right. She could see a pretty blond rise and pull someone up. The blond was hugging him. When the person turned around, she could see it was none other than the writer of the ACTION blog.

He was shoved good-humoredly by a few others as he slowly and almost reluctantly made his way up to the stage.

The MC laughed. "Come on, Clark, you can't hide from this one. Get up here. If this woman was giving me an award, you wouldn't have to tell me twice. Congrats, buddy."

He shook hands with him and Diana found herself facing him. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Almost bemused. She blinked as if catching herself up and handed over the engraved, glass plaque and put her hand out. Her beautiful blue eyes were sincere and the tentative smile she gave him he found almost adorable. "Congratulations, Mr Kent."

His hand shook hers as he realized what he was thinking, he reddened. He muttered, "Thank you...er, Your Highness."

The MC asked, "Some words, Clark?"

Clark leaned towards the mike. He said swiftly, "Making A Difference is the one you should be applauding. It does all the hard work. Every day. There wouldn't be a story or hope without the hard working men and women there and the equally impressive men and women who struggle with the stigma of mental illness and their inspiring fight to be a part of society that more often than not rejects them. You'll have my greatest thanks if you can assist them in any way."

Diana's eyes softened when she listened to the speech and she found herself regarding him thoughtfully as he let the stage. She turned and made her way backstage and instead of going to join Steve, she headed for the exhibit.

Heather squealed when he reached them. "Oh my gosh! You won!"

Clark sat down and said slowly. "Er, yeah."

Perry smiled. "You looked stunned, son."

"I guess. I never thought...Hmmm." He stared at the plaque with some bemusement.

Lois patted his arm. "The first time is always a little numbing. Congratulations, Clark. This will help M.A.D more than you know."

Clark found himself turning to glance at Edge's table. He did not expect to see Diana at all. He could only assume Edge arranged it. As if reading his mind, Jonathan leaned over. "You got to hand it to Morgan Edge. He knows how to use the media to his advantage. There will be pictures of you tomorrow on the front page, Clark, simply because we had Wonder Woman present."

"Oh yeah, he's clever. I'll give him that."

"She made you blush too."

Clark stiffened. "What?"

He chuckled. "Come on, Clark, I saw how you were staring at her up there. For all your criticisms of her, oh yeah...I know she was in ACTION's line of fire too...you got to admit, it's hard to resist her charm."

Clark said defensively, "I was surprised to even see her here. She and I...on our last meeting...well, we did not part on the best of terms."

"No doubt in fine Kent style."

He admitted, "I guess, I was rude to her."

"Well, the night is young and you could show her you're a gentleman too. Not just some smartass reporter."

* * *

><p>The rest of the ceremony dragged on. Lois and Jonathan both received awards, while Heather lost to someone from the Herald. Clark found himself glancing over at Steve Trevor, wondering where Diana was. Since she'd given him his award, she had not come back to the Blue Room. He could see Steve perhaps was thinking the same thing because he kept craning his neck to gaze at the doors.<p>

It was when the vote of thanks was being given Diana walked back in and took her place next to Steve Trevor.

Clark could not help but over hear Steve ask perplexed, "Where were you? You missed the whole thing."

"I was in the exhibit room. Reading up everyone's work."

"You what? Why?"

"I just felt I needed to know why these people were nominated. There are some wonderful examples of writing. You should go read them, Steve. I really would like to talk to some of the reporters about their work too."

"Maybe later. They're going to be serving dinner soon. After the meal, you can meet and greet. There'll be photo opportunities too. The press is all dying to get some shots with you..."

"More pictures? I really don't want..."Diana began tiredly.

A voice cooed, "Earth to Clark..."A pair of fingers snapped before his eyes. He looked up as if jerking out of a trance. "What?"

It was Heather. She was giving him a curious smile as she leaned on his arm. "You're far away. I've been asking you what your plans are this weekend...?"

"Come now, Highness, it's a great opportunity to help these charities. Like that young Kent you gave the award to," interjected Morgan Edge. "You could find out what this Making A Difference needs and GBC would be happy to sponsor them. If they're big on education...we can donate some tablets."

Diana glanced over at Clark. "You think he would be interested?"

"Who would turn you down?" smiled Edge.

Steve frowned. "That girl Kent is with. She looks familiar."

"Oh, that's the reporter that broke your and the Princess's' romance last year. That's Heather Kelly."

Diana asked, "She works with him?"

"No. She's Daily Star. Might be dating him. Don't ask me why. She's way classier than he is."

Steve said dryly, "Two of a kind then. She certainly scandalized our names and he mocked us often enough."

"Oh she's alright. She's got potential. Kent too if he would only stop being such a self righteous little pr...Er, sorry, ladies around. Well, you know what I mean."

Diana looked at the pretty blond as she stroked his arm and smiled flirtatiously at him. Well, she guessed it was nice he had a girlfriend and not sitting alone in a basement like she had envisioned him. She had to admit that as much as Clark Kent annoyed her in their past encounters, there was something about him that got her attention. One could feel the sincerity and passion in his work. His desire to make the world equitable by fighting for those that people did not often stand up for...she admired it. She wondered if he would let her help M.A.D?

* * *

><p>After dinner some people choose to move around from their tables to either visit the exhibit or adjourn to the terrace. It was part of the networking Edge talked about and using every chance for a photo opportunity or give a sound bite to the media.<p>

Clark stood on the terrace, staring out at the Metropolis harbor in the distance. Perry and his wife had gone home. Lois and Jonathan were still at their table, both looked little impatient and annoyed. Clark did not have to listen to know what they were discussing. Heather had gone to the ladies room.

"Mr Kent?"

He turned to see her. She looked ethereal in the white flowing gown. So different than when she was in her uniform.

"Your Highness?"

They sized each other up for a moment. Diana took a deep breath.

"I know you and I sort of started off on the wrong footing as they say...and I confess I was as quick to judge you as you did me. I suppose I could still be annoyed at you for mocking me in your blogs but I can see how and why you'd be cynical about me. I don't expect you to change your mind about me either. I'm simply here to tell you how much I enjoyed your award winning series. It was an eye opener. I never realized that the mentally ill face so much stigma and challenges for funding."

He did not know what to say to her really. Her honesty and willingness to not hold a grudge took him by surprise. Was Diana for real? Part of him was gratified while the other wished she had not come up to him. He really did not need her paying him any special attention. For one, a couple of reporters seemed to have locked onto them and two, Morgan Edge was coming over. "Well, I guess I achieved my objective then." Maybe if he was curt she might take a hint.

She did not take the hint. She went on, "Madness in my culture is often seen as mortals touched by Gods...it can be a blessing or a curse...but they are courted because they do not have that veil that obscures our view and can see things we do not. Here I was shocked to see how people shun them. I wish there was something I could do in my capacity to help the organization."

"You could write a check, maybe. Or get others to do it. It's the easiest, least time consuming way."

"I can offer my time too, you know."

"Don't you have enough to do as it is? With your own Ambassadorial duties, the Justice League and your own charities and work with GBC?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't serious, Mr Kent. I network with many NGOs and corporations and can help with the education and training aspect." She looked very earnest.

He could see that. In fact, he knew that. But Rao help him, Clark Kent wasn't supposed to know what Superman knew and neither was he friends with her. He had to maintain his front. He didn't want to be outright rude to her...but he needed to keep her from coming in too close. That lasso of hers, it hung around from a belt at her waist, was tricky and she had that disconcerting manner of looking at everything with candid and curious eyes.

"Look, I'm not sure this is your cup of tea..."

Before she could reply, Morgan Edge appeared with the two journalists and boomed, "Ah, Princess Diana! You found Kent! Have you told him of our hopes to help out M.A.D?" He turned to the journalists. "Fellas, you have a great story right here. Wonder Woman as you know is the face of the EDGE100...and right now, I pledge to give M.A.D to donate however many tablets they require for their use in education."

Clark stiffened. "What?"

Diana looked a little bemused. "You are?"

"Yes, Princess, and you'll do the honors by handing them over. I'd say we could organize this in a week's time. What say you, boys?" He appealed to the journalists. "We'll make an event of it. Invite the press. Be great exposure. What do you think, Kent? Will you discuss this with M.A.D?

The journalists nodded. One of them said, "It would be great. Kent, I'd jump at it were I you."

They looked at Clark for his reaction. One of them even had a recorder up to his mouth. He looked a little blank at first. Inside he fumed at being played by Edge. He longed to be rude and tell him to take his tablets and stuff them where the sun didn't shine. But he knew he couldn't. It would not be fair to Diana. She clearly seemed as surprised as he was. In fact, she seemed to be looking at him to see his reaction. Her face seemed to indicate she half expected him to flat out refuse Edge's offer. The presence of the press also meant he really should not cause a scene. And most importantly, it was not his decision to decide. It was M.A.D's. He would have to talk to the CEO.

"I'll talk to them," he replied.

Edge clapped his hands. "Fantastic! How soon can you call them?"

"Tomorrow you'll have your answer."

"Good. You know, this is why I do this. Anything to help empower others. Your Highness, I'll leave it to you and Kent, shall I?"

Diana blinked. "Er, yes."She looked at Clark. "You can call my press secretary to let him know what you decide and we can then organize the event."

Clark nodded. "Fine."

One of the men with his camera took the opportunity to take a shot of them. "For the morning paper. Smile, Kent."

Clark endured to have the picture taken and looked up to see Heather coming back and said abruptly, "You'll hear from me. Now if you excuse me?"

Diana could hear him say as he reached the blond, "I'm ready to go."

Heather shrugged."Oh, okay. It is getting a bit dull here now. What do you want to do? Club? I know a few great ones!"

"Sure. Why not?"

Diana watched them walk away and then asked, "Do you know where Steve is?"

Edge replied, "He said he was going to the exhibit area."

"Thank you." She headed back inside to find him. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>Steve had been at the exhibit room but ended up in the hotel's bar and lounge sitting in a quiet corner with Lois Lane. He had encountered Lois when she was having a heated argument with her boyfriend on the corridor while he was making his way back to the Blue Room. Suffice to say, Lois had said something rash and insensitive and Jonathan, not a man to make a scene, simply had walked out with a, "I'll be at the apartment when you feel like being rational and civil."<p>

Steve had found her red faced and looking as if she was about to explode with anger or cry.

They had been sitting for a while talking and reminiscing and naturally started to compare noted on their relationships.

Lois sipped her martini. "It's like, we're now only friends with benefits, you know. He comes, we have sex and then off he goes. Honestly, Jon's a great guy and I care for him but we really really seem to be drifting apart. At first I didn't mind. The attraction and sex was enough. But how long can you do that for?"

"Why are you still in it?"

"It's nice to have someone?" She shrugged.

"Oh, come on, Lois, if you want friends with benefits you could get someone here."

"Starting over can be such a pain and ...the only one I want to have benefits with these days...well, he's out of the question..."she said wryly.

"Who?"

She gave a half laugh."It's silly."

He gave her a queer look and then guessed, "Superman?"

"I know...I know. It's me and half of the women in Metropolis...a silly fantasy. But for a while there, I thought..."She sighed.

"You father's involvement probably did not help, you know."

"I know. He keeps to himself these days. When he first came on the scene, he and I had a special rapport. But he seemed to drift farther and farther away as time went by."

"Look, from someone's who's dating a hero...believe me, it's no picnic."

Lois cocked her head at him. "Really? You're the envy of every man on the planet."

"Yes, but Diana is a...handful at times."

"Yeah, I read about her antics often enough. But she's settled down now. And she's into you. That counts."

"Sometimes I wonder if she's only into me because I happened to be the one there."

Lois gave him an odd look. "What's wrong with that?"

"Lois, I'm the first man Diana ever laid eyes upon. The newspapers romanticize it but it's really off putting at times to think she might be with me because she had no other choices."

"Has she ever made you feel as if she doesn't want to be with you?"

"Not exactly. She's so...pragmatic about everything. I know she cares but..."

"Steve, she's an Amazon. It comes with the territory. They don't wear their hearts on their sleeves. They're warriors." She winked teasingly. "I can see them being quite feisty in bed... and she's got that lasso..."

Steve looked a little rueful. Lois blinked and said playfully, "You haven't done it?"

"Er,no."

"Really? But you two have been together for a year now. Really, Zipper, I'm shocked. You're losing your touch."

"We're kind of waiting for the right moment and then something came up and we had to put it off..."

She patted his arm. "Oh. Well, if it's any comfort, no sex isn't worse than sex every four to six months for one night."

"We sure know how to pick 'em, huh?"

"The heart wants what it wants." Lois chuckled. "Remember when we tried to hitch up?"

He grinned, "We were drunk."

"Yeah, was quite hazy. But you weren't that bad a kisser from the little I recall," she smiled wryly, her eyes holding his. "And you were in true Zipper mode back then. Dropping your pants for any and everything. Lois Lane might have her fun but I don't like to share. I thought it best to avoid either of us trying to make sense of it."

He sobered. "Is that why you ran off so fast? I thought I had crossed the line and you were pissed."

"No. You didn't offend me. I was just being...me. You've always been a good friend to me, Steve. Thanks. Thanks for being here now." Lois leaned over and gave him a grateful peck on the cheek. She picked up her purse and got up. "I should go. Jon's going back tomorrow and I don't want to him to leave angry. I feel guilty enough as it is."

Steve nodded, understanding."You take care, Mad Dog."

"You too, Zipper."

Steve sat quietly for the next ten minutes, finishing his drink. Once again he was gratified and surprised by the ease he could chat with Lois and how enjoyable it was. She seemed to just understand because she was as bad as he was when it came to love and relationships. Diana was the first woman he'd really wanted to be in anything long term. He thought just getting her would have been perfect. She seemed perfect. It hadn't been as he thought it would have been. He wasn't sure what it was still keeping him in something, if he was being honest with himself, he was losing confidence in. Love, lust, male pride, not wanting to be alone...? All of the above? He just knew that they had reached a critical juncture and he needed to try to get her to commit to the final step. He was sensible enough to know not to push it yet, but pretty soon Diana was going to have to come to a decision on going away with him. It could make or break their relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**: _Sorry for the long time in updating this current fic but RL is a demanding taskmaster at times. I hope the long chaps make up for it. Thanks for the kind reviews. Another slowish chap but I'm enjoying exploring the humane aspects of these characters and they way they relate to this world they live in and each other. _

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Clark sat on a stool at the bar of the noisy club and sipped from a bottle of water. Heather was partying away with a few girlfriends she had called up. She occasionally stopped by to drag him onto the dance floor, which he obliged a couple of times, or to down a few shots. Clark watched her shimmy unsteadily against her friends, wink and blow the odd kiss at him. He sighed. She would be three parts drunk by now as his Pa would say. Time to get her home. He had enough anyway. He thought he would enjoy clubbing with her and the first half hour had been okay but it got tedious after they decided to bar hop.

He put his bottle down and moved towards the dance floor.

Heather smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Are you coming to take a turn with me?"

He bent and said loudly, "I think we should go!"

She rolled her eyes and shouted back above the music, "The night is young. Come on, Clark...don't be a stick-in-the-mud!" She tried to move him further into the dance floor him and ended up careening into a couple who were not very pleased at having their drinks spilled.

"I think you've had enough!" Clark apologized to the couple. "Sorry, sorry! She didn't mean to! Come on, Heather, please!"

She made a face and her words seemed to slur a little. "Only if you come home with me and come in for coffee!"

"Of course, I'll come with you!" He put his arm around her shoulder and helped her leave the floor. She waved wildly at her friends and leaned her head on his arm. "My keys are in my purse. Where's my purse? I don't have my purse."

"I have it here." He held up her small bag. "I'll drive."

She crooned, "Did you have a good time."

"Yeah."

"We must do it again."

"Sure."

They exited via the front door and walked towards her car. The cool air seemed to help her a little. She hiccupped. "It sucked I didn't win."

"I thought you didn't mind."

She pouted, "I wanted to win. _You_ won."

"I know."

"You got Wonder woman to give you your prize too. I think she and her boyfriend don't like me, ''she whispered.

He leaned her on the side of the car, opened the door and helped her in the passenger's side. "How do you know that?"

"Captain Trevor glares at me. The Princess wasn't as smiley as she normally is when I tried to get a sound bite." She lolled her head back. "I think she likes _you_ though."

Clark sat in the driver's seat and buckled up. "Why would you say that?"

"I caught her looking at you a lot."

"Looking at me?" Clark pressed on the accelerator less gently than usual, jerking them forward. The last thing he needed was Diana working out who he was. He hit the break quickly and eased into a slow drive.

"Whoa! Slow down! You'll make me barf. Yeah. Nothing goes past me, you know." She tried to tap her nose and missed it. "So what was she chatting to you about on the terrace?"

"She offered to help me with M.A.D."

"Oh...makes sense now...She likes that sort of a thing. A regular angel of mercy." She closed her eyes and seemed to be drifting. "I thought it odd she would stare at you for no reason...I mean, you're cute and all in your urban geeky chic sort of a way...but you're not her type..."

Clark snorted, "She has a type?"

"Well sure...army guys...buff and kickass...like the sexy Captain. She's likes a good fight, they say, so she would get on well with military men... You, Clark Kent, can only fight with the keyboard, "she yawned.

He said nothing.

It took fifteen minutes to get to her building. Clark had to lift her out the car and take her up to her apartment. She was on the tenth floor. The building was locked tight, it being three in the morning, and Heather was snoozing. He did not bother to wake her to get the security code. Instead he made sure no one was looking and floated upwards to her living room window. It was not locked. He had been to her place once and he never forgot anything, so he knew where her bedroom was.

The minute he laid her upon the bed, she opened her eyes and grabbed at him. She crooned, "Where are you going? Where's my coffee?"

"I think you need to get some sleep," he replied and helped her out of her shoes. "I can get you some water. That will help."

She sat up and grabbed at his sleeve. She smiled in a sultry manner and pulled him down to sit next to her. "Come on, Clark, why the rush?"

"Heather...you've had a lot to drink. You'll have a blinding headache tomorrow."

"I'm not drunk...I'm happy...God, you think a few drinks can undo me? Besides I had a nap in the car." She batted her lashes. "Are you really just going to leave me just like that?"

"I don't know what..."

Heather reached up and grabbed him by the tie and dragged his face to her. "You are so dumb,Clark Kent." She kissed him on the mouth. For a moment Clark did not resist. He had kissed Heather before and it had been okay. Nothing spectacular, but good enough to feel a connection. The words "_not her type" _seemed to float around in his head as he considered the fleeting pressure of her lips and the taste of tequila on her. He could kiss her back...she liked him...he was single...beholden to no one...

He drew himself away."Heather...no...I can't."

She gave him an exasperated look and flopped upon her pillow. "Oh God, Kent, you're the most frustrating guy I know! You know how many men want this?" She flung her arms open as if to advertise her wares.

He said gently, "I know. I'm sorry. You're great, Heather, but it's just...look, you know where we stand. I came tonight because you asked a favor as a friend. You can get dozens of guys, all better than me...who won't annoy you and will jump at the chance to be with you."

She eyed him hard and then sighed. "You're a decent guy. Maybe the most decent one I know... Ugh, I know what we decided. You might be right too. Okay, you get out of here." She waved him good naturedly away, and then stopped him. "Wait...get me that water."

By the time he returned with a glass and pitcher, she was on her stomach, snoring and asleep.

Clark gave a wry smile, pulled the covers over her and quietly exited through her window.

* * *

><p>Two days later Clark finally called the CEO of Making A Difference. It wasn't that he was trying to deliberately put anything off; he had been really busy with work and the League. He now had some free time while he sat at his desk, trying to write up a story. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number. Mrs Benedict should be free by now.<p>

"Hi, Mrs B, it's Clark Kent."

"Clark!Congratulations! I saw you on the news! And we've been getting calls from numerous people offering to donate money and equipment thanks to your win."

"Thanks but a writer is as good as the subject he writes. You guys were my inspiration. I have something you might be interested in. You know, Morgan Edge? Yeah, the big news magnate. He has offered to donate as many of the EDGE100 you might need for M.A.D's training and education program."

"You're kidding! Really? Tablets? How many?"

"I believe that means a tablet for every trainee. So, interested...?"

"Well, yes. How can we not be? You tell him we'll be ever so grateful."

"Okay, well it's not as simple as me telling him yes. He wants to hand them over with the media covering it."

"Fine by us. When does he want to do this?"

"He won't be doing it. His brand Ambassador will be."

"What? You don't mean!? Isn't that _Wonder Woman_? She won't come to us. She's probably got a zillion things to do!"

"I'm serious. It is Wonder Woman and she actually volunteered. They want to know when we can organize this thing. It doesn't have to be anything fancy."

"An Amazon Princess is coming to visit and you say nothing fancy? Don't be silly, Clark! I won't have us shaming ourselves before royalty. How are we to do this?"

He sighed. "I guess, she comes to the Center and you have the ceremony there. You can decide the time and the little details."

"Where?"

"Well, anywhere you can accommodate some media, mainly press and one TV station, the Princess and your residents. Maybe a classroom, the backyard if the weather is good...?"

"Oh that sounds good! Yes, I like the idea of the backyard. Lord, we'll have to have a spread. What does one cater for the likes of Amazon royalty?"

"I think she isn't that fussy. Any refreshments will do."

"Says you. I'm not going to have her and the media here and serve soda and crackers. But you need to bring her over to plan this.

"I could give you her secretary's number."

"No, Clark, can you bring her over? You know how paranoid or anxious some of our residents can get. It might be helpful to have a rehearsal of sorts and allow them to meet with her. Build some trust. They all know you and if they see she's a friend of yours...chances are things will go better."

"Fine. When is the best time?"

"Tomorrow afternoon? About five?"

"Sure. I'll try to organize it."

"Great. Morgan Edge is such a good man!"

He clicked off the phone. "Good man, my ass," he muttered. He looked around the newsroom. If he had walked when he found out Edge had bought the Planet he wouldn't be in this situation.

The buyout had happened a few days after he and Diana had returned from their little off world adventure. He had been on Monitor Duty with Batman when the news broke.

_"Damn it. He brought us out. Well, seems I have a resignation letter to write."_

_"You know, you can learn more about the snake if you stay in the pit."_

_"You're suggesting I stay?"_

_"Be stupid to leave now."_

_"But the guy is scum."_

_"Yes, and you can expose him easier if you work on the inside. Stop thinking emotionally, Kent, and start thinking strategically. Edge has his finger in a lot of pies. He's been seen with high powered Government officials."_

_"What? When?"_

_"Yes. I have a source that has seen him recently with General Lane."_

_"Doing what?"_

"_Lane was not in uniform and they were seen at a restaurant. Lois Lane is working for Edge so it's not unusual for her father to meet with her employer. He could just being friendly or offering to buy his way into Government and influencing policy...Thing is, you need to follow this up. You can do it best by keeping your job and trying to not be so provocative. I'm not saying do a one eighty and stop needling Edge in your blog but play it cool. He's your employer now. Be patient, keep your head down and listen."_

Clark sighed. Bruce had been right of course. It was the only reason he had not walked and Edge got to put him in the situation he had. Not to mention Diana complicated things. If it had been anyone else asking, he would have told them to stuff it. If it had happened before they had been kidnapped...he wouldn't have made any concession. But it was Diana asking...and he knew her better now. While he still did not like her acting as Edge's brand ambassador, he knew her compassion and convictions were genuine.

He dialed the number of the Themysciran Embassy.

* * *

><p>Diana was walking into the Embassy with Steve having just come back from a function. It was five thirty and all Diana wanted was to just kick off her shoes and relax. Claire waved to her from the door of her office.<p>

"I have messages for you, Princess."

Diana sighed. "Can they wait until tomorrow, Claire?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Wait. This one you need to see because it's for tomorrow afternoon." Clarie passed her a card, with some information.

"What?" Her brows rose. "Clark Kent?"

"Yes. He says they need to do a little rehearsal of the presentation and for you to meet the residents. They want to do it at the Center at say about five?"

She paused to consider. "Oh. Well, I have nothing planned...I think it shouldn't be a problem."

"We had dinner plans," Steve reminded her. "I was meeting up with some old friends I worked with when I was stationed in the Gulf? You said you'd come if you were free."

"Oh. I did. Maybe we can join them later?"

He frowned. "You know I have to be there early."

She said firmly, "This is important, Steve. It's for charity."

He had no choice but to concede unless he wanted to sound like a whiny boyfriend. "Well, I guess if you get away, you can join us."

She nodded at Claire. "Tell Mr Kent I will see him there."

Claire nodded and went back to her office while she and Steve proceeded to the lounge.

"I'm surprised Kent agreed to it."

"He knows it's for a good cause."

"That guy has his head up his self-righteous ass though. He was being a jerk to Morgan."

"He has problems with big conglomerates monopolizing the economy and the wealth staying with the rich, that's all."

"Oh, you're defending his bullshit now?"

"No. I just think after reading his work he has some valid points."

"You know he classed you among the rich he disdains?"

"I know."

Steve looked at her face. A month ago Diana would be offended. Now she just looked a little sad. She still had not told him anything that took place between her mother and herself. The feeling they were drifting was getting stronger. He began to feel almost panicked that they were losing what they had. He had been like her compass when she first came out into the world. He wondered now if she really needed him at all.

He took her by the shoulder and said earnestly, "Angel, I think we need to do what we planned months ago. Come away with me."

Diana sighed. "Oh Steve, I would like that but..."

"But what?"

"I have a lot to do and Monitor Duty coming up in a couple of weeks. I already took two weeks off. I need to be around. It's not a good time."

"There will never be a good time. We have to bite the bullet. If this relationship means as much to you as it does for me, you'll make the time. One weekend, Diana, is all you'll be asking for. I think it will do us both good. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Let's do this for us."

She chewed her lip. Guilt ripped through her. Steve had done so much for her. He had helped her settle in. Made her transition to the public easier. Taught her so much. She owed him so much. Amazons valued loyalty more than life. She offered the best she could.

"Well, let me discuss it with the League members first."

* * *

><p>Diana flew into Metropolis and followed the directions to the address of Making A Difference. The charity was located two miles from downtown Metropolis and it turned out to be a small turn of the century hotel that had been converted to a learning and resource center with residential quarters. It was between a bakery and auto repair shop. It was gated and had greenery at the front and back.<p>

The smell of fresh bread and then fuel tingled Diana's nose as she landed before the gate and pressed the bell. She had worn civilian clothing so as not to draw too much attention to herself.

A few minutes later a man in overalls with a bucket and rake appeared from behind some shrubbery. He stood in the middle of the lawn and seemed to jerk out of a trance when she called, "Good afternoon."

He put his load down and stared. She could see her held his fingers in a stiff, awkward way and he had an abnormal movement to his jaw, almost like he was chewing. He could be about sixty, with his thinning, white, flyaway hair and weathered face.

"Hello. My name is Diana."

He said nothing. He turned away as if not to look at her. He bent to pull up some weeds from among some flower beds, mumbling to himself.

Diana called gently, "Hello. I am expected here this afternoon to meet with Mrs Benedict. I know you can hear me. Please, don't ignore me."

The man gave her a glance and said loudly, "She's busy. She said to me, Malcolm, rake your leaves and don't bother me until you're done."

"Oh. Is your name Malcolm? Pleased to meet you Malcolm. Well, I'm here to meet Clark Kent too. Is he around?"

"Oh. I know Clark. Clark is here!" The man's face broke into a toothless smile at the mention of the name. But he still did not move.

Diana ventured with a hopeful smile, "Well, can I come in?"

"No. I can't let anyone in."

"Can you tell Clark Kent I am here then? Please."

"Clark is your friend?"

"I know him."

"He's my friend." He put his hands at his waist, elbows out and seemed to think. He looked torn. His eyes seemed awed by her and yet he hesitated. He looked at the bucket. "I have to rake the leaves."

Diana said," You could tell him and let him decide to let me in."

He seemed to consider it."I could do that."

She nodded. "I would be most grateful, Malcolm."

"Don't come inside," he warned. He stomped off awkwardly to the house.

* * *

><p>Seven minutes late Clark Kent himself appeared. He paused for a minute at the top of the path, looking at her since she had turned her back to gaze at the rest of the street.<p>

She turned around when she heard his footsteps.

Their eyes met and they both checked out each other swiftly. She had to admit he had a causal way of dressing that oddly seemed to suit him. She couldn't imagine Steve looking good in jeans, low tops and a red hoodie. He had never seen her dressed down. She was either in her uniform or some chic outfit or gown. In jeans, sandals and a pretty boho blouse, she looked younger. Her hair was in a loose braid and a little wind swept. Tendrils blew wildly around the sides of her cheek and brow. It only seemed to add to her charms.

Diana said politely as he reached her, "Good afternoon, Mr Kent."

Clark had keys to open the locks on the gate. "Good afternoon, Your Highness. Sorry if you were waiting long. It took Malcolm a whole five minutes to blurt out you were here."

"He seemed a little suspicious of me. Is he a resident?"

Clark carefully locked the gate. "No but he's one of the family. He's a chronic schizophrenic and he's unlikely to hold down a proper job anywhere. M.A.D got him off the streets and he's as stable as he can be, considering the amount of relapses he had and the length of time he was out on the streets not medicated. He comes here three times a week to do the yard work. He lives in a sheltered accommodation run by the state."

"I see. How old is he?"

"Forty seven."

"He looks older."

"He's had a very hard life. He gets a little paranoid now and again when strangers come around." He glanced out in the street and mused, "No entourage?"

"I flew in by myself. I can do that, you know."

"I thought you'd have a limo waiting. This way."

"Well, I haven't." She followed him to the front door and mused, "You seem to operate under a strange impression of me, Mr Kent."

"Strange? You're a Princess and Ambassador. I've never seen you without an entourage."

She frowned."I don't have an entourage when I'm Wonder Woman."

"The Justice League members are quite the entourage. Also I thought Edge wouldn't waste a photo opportunity. No photographer with you either? Must be a first." He opened the door. "This way."

She found herself getting annoyed. Why was it he always seemed to rub her the wrong way? Why was it everything he said sounded like a dig at her and her lifestyle?

Diana replied crossly, "I don't spend my life posing for pictures, you know."

"Nope. Those cameras just seem to always be around. It's the blessing and curse of star power, I guess."

"Gods, is there a day that goes by when you are not rude? We're trying to help your charity."

Clark shrugged. "I don't see why you are annoyed at me. I call a spade a spade. You know my grouse is with Edge. Sorry your skin is a little thin today, your Highness."

"Look, Mr Kent...I..."

They had stepped into the foyer and inside stood a short, plump woman with ten people behind her. Mrs Benedict, CEO of Making A difference, surged forward, and exclaimed with great enthusiasm," Your Highness. It is such an honor to have you here! I'm so sorry you were kept waiting. But Malcolm is our yardman and was only following the rules. He gets very literal and doesn't take to strangers. My name is Ellen Benedict. I am so happy you agreed to meet with us before the ceremony. I've admired your work for a long time. M.A.D is so grateful to Mr Edge for being so generous. But you know, if it wasn't for dear Clark here...we wouldn't even be on radar. Please allow me to introduce my staff, ma'am. After this we shall give you a tour of the premises and then you can meet the residents."

* * *

><p>The next hour was devoted to meeting the small but hardworking staff of the charity and the residents. There were ten residents living in house at the moment, but on the books were thirty. The rest had already been moved to hostels and some even had their own apartments. They were all either in part time or full time employment but at different stages of training in their rehabilitation and education. They were mentally stable and all being monitored by state mental health workers on a regular basis. Those currently in the home needed more support and supervision and were more vulnerable to relapse and in the early stages of training.<p>

Diana met the clerical and teaching staff involved in their care and then the residents themselves. The majority of them were gathered in a training area to meet her. They all knew who she was and were as excited as Mrs Benedict to greet her and run through with her what would be expected of them next week when the cameras and press would come. Clark stood by taking it all in and had to admit she did have a way with people. She seemed able to put anyone at ease with her mega watt smile and the sincerity in her eyes. The residents started off in awe and ended up laughing and joking with her and asking her all manner of questions about her work and heroics.

Some of the group then adjourned to the back of the building and Diana was shown a sturdy decking with tables and benches over looking a backyard. The yard was partially paved and further to the back was a well kept lawn. This was where they were thinking of having the handing over ceremony. There was a basket ball hoop on a side wall and Diana heard one of the younger male residents yelled at Clark and present a ball.

Mrs Benedict smiled as the young reporter nodded and he and two residents went down to play. "Clark is really good with the younger men. Tom is a recovered crack addict. He started when he was in University. The other one...Kenny suffered with bi-polar affective disorder. He gets really elated and grandiose when he gets unwell. He spent and gambled away his entire savings and ended up on the street. I'm grateful to Clark for visiting even after he wrote his articles. Come and let's sit down. I was thinking if the weather was good, we would put out some chairs here and on the decking we could set up the refreshments. I have a menu to discuss with you."

Diana took a place on the bench and she was facing Clark and the men as they played. "A menu?"

Mrs Benedict tapped the notebook she was carrying with her pen. "Yes. One has to organize for next week. Cook is proficient in the basics so we will have to order. I'm trying to keep within budget but I think we can have some crab cheese canapes, eggs cardinal, cheese walnut dip, fruit cups...

Diana shook her head. "Please...no, you don't need to go through such trouble. We'll be perfectly happy with anything...cheese sandwiches and tea and coffee..."

Mrs Benedict looked aghast. "What? No, no! We can't have that. You're a princess."

"Mrs Benedict, I will have whatever anyone else has. Truly I don't eat differently to anyone else."

"The press..."

"Will eat what you can afford to provide. I'm not coming here to give you tablets so you have to spend more. What is the point in that?"

"Well, I...guess so."Mrs Benedict looked at her gratified but she said a little hopefully, "Well is there anything that you like in particular since coming to our country?"

"Well, I like ice-cream. Strawberry ice cream."

"You do?" Mrs Benedict beamed. "We can provide that."

A basket ball suddenly came flying towards them and hit the side of the table, narrowly escaping hitting Diana.

Mrs Benedict turned and rebuked, "Land sakes, boys, you nearly hit the Princess on the head! Are you okay, your Highness?"

Diana got up and picked up the ball."Please, Mrs Benedict, my name is Diana. This can't hurt me. It could have easily hit you though."

Clark jogged up and apologized. "Sorry, Mr B. It's my fault. I was trying to show off and do a three pointer."

"You need to be more careful, Mr Kent," Diana said crisply.

"A thousands pardons, Princess." He gave a little mock bow. "It will not happen again." He put his hand out. "Can we have the ball?"

She lifted the ball casually with one hand and threw it over his head. It sailed across the yard, hit the backboard and fell into the hoop.

Mr Benedict, Tom and Kenny looked at her impressed.

"Wow, where did she learn to do that?" asked Kenny, as he picked up the loose ball.

Clark quirked a brow. "Lucky shot, Princess?"

She shrugged, "Steve likes the game a lot and plays often with his friends. He's taken me to a few as well."

"So you know the game?" asked Kenny.

"Yes. I've played with Steve sometimes."

"You should take Clark on! One on one!" cried Tom excitedly.

Clark said with an ironic laugh, "Sure, Wonder Woman going up against me will be fair."

Diana retorted, "I'll have you know, Mr Kent, I can control myself. It takes as much effort for me to keep a hold on my speed and strength. Steve doesn't shy away from playing with me. But I understand if you feel you're not a match for me."

Clark turned to Kenny and held his hand out. Kenny threw the ball to him.

Clark said with a challenging tone, "You're on, Princess. Best out of three?"

* * *

><p>Diana stood with her back to him, while dribbling the ball. He put his arms out, blocking her as she moved towards the hoop, trying to swat the ball away, and making her work around the yard. Diana suddenly turned, side stepped him and went under his defense and scored with a jump shot.<p>

"Not bad, "he observed.

She smiled. "I know."

He took the ball and began to dribble. He came at her, trying to go around her but she kept in his path, blocking his attempts to go wide. She knocked the ball back several times, making him start afresh. He suddenly took up a burst of speed, feinted with the ball, got her to go in the wrong direction and got past her. He hit a two pointer from the side.

"Well, that was sneaky," she observed.

He grinned." I know."

Diana paused and gave him a curious look.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

She took the ball and came towards him. This time he faced her and went with her, keeping a sharp eye on her shooting arm. She rushed forward; body checked him and tried to score. He leaped and was able to slap the ball away before it went into the hoop.

Diana made a face. "Well, I have to make sure you don't score now, don't I?"

"Going to go Amazon on me?"

"I won't need to," she replied, with a sparkle in her eyes. She was going to use a tactic that almost always made Steve falter. Would it work on Clark Kent? Part of her was suddenly very eager to see.

He took up the ball and began to make his way forward. Diana decided to keep very close to him. This forced him to turn his back to her and she came in even closer. Her body was mere inches from his. Clark could almost feel the heat off her and the brush of her clothes against him. Even more intense was her fragrance. It always sent him off kilter. He hated that! He cursed under his breath as he tried to break from her but she stayed on him. They were soon under the hoop. He pivoted and jumped. She went up with him and their bodies collided as their hands battled for the ball. They both tumbled to the ground as the ball flew off wildly to the left.

They both landed on their bottoms.

Clark narrowed his eyes at her as he stood up slowly. He pretended to wince. "That wasn't fair."

She looked at him innocently as she rose to her feet and dusted her jeans. "I don't understand what you mean, Mr Kent."

He retrieved the ball and snorted as he threw it to her. "Oh ho, I'll bet."

Diana caught it. "Are you annoyed with me?"

"Not at all."

"Yes, you are." She threw the ball at him. "I'll even let you have a go again."

"You don't need to make concessions for me."

"I insist. I shouldn't have been so rough. I forget my strength at times. I should not have body checked you that way."

He couldn't very well say her colliding into him did not hurt. In fact, far from it. He shrugged. "Fine." He dribbled slowly. He seemed willing to work the small space and take his time.

"Has Trevor ever won against you?"

Diana put her arms out. "Once."

"You let him win?"

"I wouldn't say that. I keep a firm control of my powers."

"That I find impossible," he replied and turned so his back was to her. He was inviting her to come close to him. She obliged.

"Holding back is something I had to learn as part of my overall training," she replied over his shoulder. "Restraint is a requirement of a warrior."

"So you hold back while playing with the Captain?" he drawled.

There was something in his voice.

Diana suddenly felt her cheeks grow heated. "Yes...I mean, no!"

"Yes? No? Which is it?" Clark turned suddenly, he was close to her, their chests almost touching, the ball was in his palm over their heads and all she had to do was grab it. His eyes held hers and his eyes looked empathetic. "Must be very hard for you, Princess. Does he know you hold back?"

Her eyes clouded."What?"

An ear-splitting bellow and cursing filled the air. It was followed by a scream for help.

Diana and Clark turned to see Mrs Benedict jerk to her feet. "Oh goodness, what is that?"

Kenny looked towards the front of the building. "It sounds like Malcolm."

Tom winced. "He was all weird today. I bet it's him going bananas. But who's screaming?"

Clark dropped the ball and sprinted forward, the others in tow.

Sure enough there was Malcolm, rake in hand, cursing loudly, and he had one of the clerical staff in a corner of the garden.

"What's going on here?" cried Mrs Benedict. "Malcolm, stop that! You're scaring Mrs Evans."

Malcolm roared, "You had no right to be here! You are destroying my work! You Jezebel."

Mrs Evans gasped, "I only thought to cut a few roses for the Princess. I took nothing else!" She showed him the bunch of flowers in her hand.

"Malcolm, put down that rake. Mrs Evans did not steal anything!" cried Mrs Benedict.

"I was raking the leaves. You told me to rake leaves. She was not to come here!" He slammed the rake on the floor as if beating the ground in frustration.

Clark stepped forward. "Let me try. All this shouting is only going to get him more riled up."

As they all drew back, Diana whispered, "Is this something that happens a lot?"

Mrs Benedict sighed. "Twice. He's never actually hurt anyone but when he starts shouting and ranting he can be ominous. Malcolm's bark is worse than his bite. I'll need to get the nurse to get something to help calm him down. He's on a monthly antipsychotic which controls his symptoms but because he's so burnt out, he's never actually been totally symptom free."

Clark drew closer. "Malcolm, it's me. It's Clark. Come on, put the rake down and let's go inside for that game of chess I promised you. Look, it's Mrs Evans. She just picked a couple of flowers for the Princess. Remember the Princess? The pretty lady you said who spoke to you a while ago? It's for her."

Malcolm turned and gave him a perplexed look. "I...the Princess?"

"Yes. There she is." Clark pointed to Diana standing on the doorstep.

"I have to do my work...If I don't...The voices mock me." He looked distressed. He dropped the rake and suddenly lunged towards Mrs Evans to grab the roses. "Give it back!"

Mrs Evans screamed as the look in his eyes was wild. Clark grabbed him by the collar and dragged him backwards. "No!"

Mrs Evans dropped the blooms and ran. Malcolm roared and grappled with Clark. He seemed to get a surge of strength and pushed Clark into some rose bushess. He went for the rake. Diana instantly took action. She was taking no chances. She flew towards them and unfurled her lasso, looped it around him and pulled him to her.

Malcolm's face grimaced as the rake fell from his grasp and he was suddenly facing the Amazon. Her eyes were unwavering and her voice was firm but gentle, "The lasso of truth will make you see...it burns away lies and deception...it clears even the most fractured mind...no one means to harm you, Malcolm. Calm down."

His legs shook and he went down on his knees. He began to shiver and shake and babble incoherently about demons and leaves.

She went down on hers knees and touched his head. "You don't have to be afraid. No one is laughing. No one is after you. There are no demons here. Remember who you are."

Malcolm's eyes widened. "Where? Where am I?"

"Look around you and see."

"I...had the most horrible dreams. Being mocked, and laughed at. Chased. Starving. Cold. Alone. They seemed so real."

Diana's hands cupped his face. "They were real. You've been very ill, Malcolm. Sometimes you still are. Right now, you remember the man you were. But that is the past. You're here now with friends. With Clark. With Mrs Benedict. With Kenny and Tommy. Mrs Evans. You would never hurt anyone of them, would you?"

"No. Never. I would hang myself first. How long have I been here?"

"You are forty seven now."

"God, twenty years. Twenty years of roaming in dreams. I knew someone like you once. Not as beautiful as you...but so pretty...and I would have married her." He looked at her face and tears seemed to fill his eyes. "I don't know what happened to her. She went away. Or maybe I never went back to find her. I'm tired. I can finally hear my own voice and no hateful whispers and laughter commentating...always commentating..."

"I want you to close your eyes and just allow yourself to be at peace. You'll feel your eyes becoming heavy. It's time to rest now." Diana very gently removed the lasso from him and then scooped him up like a child in her arms. He seemed to fall into a heavy slumber.

She turned to Clark and the others, who had come closer to see and hear what was happening. "Is there anywhere we can allow him to rest?"

"What did you do?" asked Kenny in wonder. "It was amazing."

"My lasso clears minds."

"You healed his mind?" asked Mrs Evans in astonishment.

"Yes and no. Under the power of lasso you could say he was "healed"...at least to know himself. But when he wakes he will be as he was. It cannot undo mental illness. Deceit, lies, mind control...those can be reverted. This is a chemical imbalance of the brain. I can't heal a broken leg or bring anyone back to life with it. Same with madness."

Mrs Benedict sighed. "Poor Malcolm. We really should get him home."

Diana said, "I can fly him home. Just tell me where it is."

"Really, your Highness, you don't have to do that. I can call his home and get a staff member to come pick him up," she assured her.

"I can do it," said Clark. "If you call a taxi, I'll be more than happy to escort him home."

"But it will take me no time at all to fly there," Diana insisted.

Kenny suggested, "How about if you both go?"

Clark blinked. "Both go?"

"Yes. You can show her where his home is."

"And how am I to do that exactly?"

Diana easily put Malcolm over one shoulder and said with a ghost of a smile. "I can carry you, Mr Kent."

Clark put his hand out as if to stop her. "No, thank you. I don't like heights much."

"Really? I never would have guessed brazen blogger Clark Kent could be scared of anything."

"I prefer to call it sensible. Not scared."

Mrs Benedict had been scribbling down something on her note pad. She tore out a page and handed it over. "Princess, here are the directions to his home. It's a mile south of here. You can't miss it. I've jotted down some landmarks. I'll give them a ring to expect you. Lord knows what they'll think if Wonder Woman shows up on their doorstep with a comatose Malcolm."

Diana took the page and studied it. "I can find this. I know some of Metropolis already." She folded it and tucked it into her jeans pocket. "And since it's late, I will take my leave of you as well."

"Thank you for coming. We're so grateful for Mr Edge's help and what you did today was wonderful. We're looking forward to seeing you next week."

Diana smiled. "It's my pleasure." Her eyes glanced at Clark. They looked almost expectant. "Will we see you next week, Mr Kent?"

Rao, why was she making this so hard for him?

"I've done my part. I doubt my presence is required for the show to go on."

Mrs Benedict elbowed him. "You will be coming! Don't you dare try to stay away! Don't mind him. He'll do what I say."

He said wryly, "Seems I'll be here."

Diana did not know why she felt like beaming from ear to ear. It made her color a little and she said hurriedly, "See you next week then." She took to the air and flew off into the direction of the setting sun.

Mrs Benedict sighed. "What an afternoon this has been. I never expected her to be so friendly and so kind hearted. She was amazing with Malcolm. She isn't what I expected at all. She's really a wonder, isn't she?"

There was no point in denying it. He agreed,"Yeah. She is."

* * *

><p>It was two weeks after her hiatus when Diana beamed into the Watchtower. To her surprise she found several new faces present in the conference room. She stood at the door and hesitated for a moment. The table that had seated seven had been expanded to seat twelve. Most of the original team was already seated. She could not see Superman or Cyborg though.<p>

Arthur's voice could be heard encouraging her in. "Diana, come in. We were waiting for you to start. How are you?"

She gave Aquaman a tentative smile. "I'm fine."

She took her place between Superman and Cyborg's empty chairs. Barry leaned in and whispered, "Great to see you back!"

Her eyes briefly met Batman's and Green Lantern's as she opened up the laptop before her and powered it up. She gave them little nods.

"Diana, since you've been off, we've been recruiting," said Aquaman. He gestured to the faces opposite to her. "Allow me to introduce you."

She saw a beautiful woman with fiery red tresses, a skin fitting green suit and Queen's tiara. "This is my wife, Mera."

Mera bowed her head. "It is an honor to meet the Princess of the Amazons. Arthur has told me much of your courage and strength. I look forward to our alliance as our kingdoms had long ago."

Diana smiled. The sincere admiration and respect the woman directed at her made her feel genuine warmth towards her. "Thank you, your Majesty. But my name is Diana."

Mera conceded, "Diana. Very well. Please, call me Mera."

Next to her was a handsome looking man with blond hair, a sexy stubble, in green and black with a quiver of arrows at his back and a deadly looking bow on the table before him. He wore a domino mask.

"This is Green Arrow."

The man placed his hand on his heart and gave her a roguish smile. "You can call me Oliver. You're even more beautiful than your pictures. How do these guys get any work done here is beyond me. My bow is at your service."

Hal let out a snicker."I'll bet." Barry rolled his eyes. Bruce gave a bored sniff.

Diana looked a little nonplussed at his direct flirtation but she said politely, "Thank you but I have my own tools, Mr Oliver, which serves me very well."

Clearly it wasn't the reaction Green Arrow expected. Most women usually giggled, simpered or flirted back.

Hal whispered to Oliver, "Down boy." then said in a wry undertone, "I called dibs when I first saw her too. A word of advice. Stay away from that lasso. It'll make an ass out of you."

Arthur continued, as they moved on. "This is Steel or better known as John Henry Irons."

Diana exchanged pleasantries with the courteous, dusky skinned gentleman in the silver body armor. "I have heard and seen of you, Dr Irons. It's an honor to meet one of the best engineering and scientific minds in the country. I've heard about Steelworks and if there's anything I can do to help..."

Steel smiled."If you know of any engineering project that needs to be done in any of the poorer regions of the world let me know."

"That won't be any problem, believe me."

Arthur came to stop at a shy looking man in a blue and red suit. "This is Dr Ray Palmer, the Atom."

The man seemed a little tied tongue as he stammered a greeting at Diana.

Then they finally came to an empty chair. Arthur said, "There's one more person to meet and she's out with Superman and Cyborg on a mission."

"She?"

Batman said, "We took note of your complaints and we added another female to the roster."

Diana gave a little sniff. "That is wonderful. But three females against nine males is hardly equitable."

"We have a few more in mind," Arthur assured her. "It wasn't for lack of trying as well. There were two others we asked and they turned us down. They're already on teams."

"I can help talk with them if you want."

"That might be a good tactic. Bruce?"

Batman averred, "It might help. We can let her accompany us next time."

"Okay, first order of business is to read the minutes of the last meeting."

The meeting took an hour and Diana did not bring up the subject of Monitor Duty and needing to take time off to be with Steve. She thought to approach Arthur privately about it but then an alarm came in. Batman checked it out and it turned out to be forest fires in California. Flash, Aquaman and Mera were deployed for this one. Diana offered to go but it was suggested she used the chance to bring herself up to date with events of the last fortnight.

As main control was busy she went to the Resource Room to quietly read the logged in reports, go over memos, minutes and all updates to protocol manuals and make her own notes. Batman, meanwhile, was monitoring the satellite feeds and coordinating the teams, and Steel and the Atom were working on installing a new holographic communications system, that allowed the satellite to bounce off particle frequencies and image anyone they were communicating with be in from within the earth's sphere, a ship, or the vacuum of space.

It was three hours later when Green Lantern popped his head in. "Hey, Diana, you going to sit there all evening? How about some grub?"

She looked up at that. "Gods, what time is it?"

"It's 21:23 GMT."

"Oh, I am hungry," she admitted. "I didn't realize the time." She closed off the current page she was reading and logged off.

He gave her a queer look." Only you'd get taken up with that stuff. I'd be bored in ten minutes. Good. Come on. Supes will whip us up something."

"Supes?" She tried to keep her voice casual, even as she felt an odd sort of anticipation at his name.

"Yeah, they're back. Blue makes these mean cheese-steak sandwiches!"

* * *

><p>Diana entered the galley with Hal and her brow quirked a little. Cyborg was lounging at a table with Batman; the latter was reading a copy of The Economist and drinking coffee. Superman stood at a countertop chopping up onions and bell peppers. He was in his armored uniform, minus the cape. Sitting across from him, on the other side of the counter, on what looked to be a floating bar stool was a pretty, petite brunette in a bustier top, short jacket and fitted black pants.<p>

The brunette leaned her chin on her hands as Superman swiftly chopped his ingredients and was asking, "You sure I can't help you?"

He gave a tiny smile. "No, I'm fine. I just need to get the beef out of the fridge now and..."

"Oh, allow me." She waved her hand at the large refrigerator. "Feeb ot retnuoc"

The door opened and a parcel floated out and came to rest before him.

"Thanks."

She offered, "I can grate the cheese if you like as well. I can do it as slow or as fast as I want to. Magic is very handy as you know."

"I guess it is. It certainly helped us out earlier to deal with Silver Banshee."

"Oh that. She was no problem. I fry bigger fish than her."

"Well, she can be a little troubling to me."

"When I'm around you'll have no trouble with magic," she said sweetly.

Diana found her brows creasing and murmured, "I thought he said he hated magic."

Hal chuckled, leaned in and whispered, "You have a lot to learn about men, Wondy. I'd love seeing magic from her any old time."

Diana watched her waved her hand and a slab of provolone go to a grater. While it moved on its own, she turned to watch Superman carefully take out thinly sliced beef and cooed, "You need to talk me through this, Superman. I would love to make it one day."

Batman asked dryly without looking up. "Did you finally get a new stove in that apartment of yours, Zatana?"

She turned to give him a dark look. "Not that it's your business. I intend to. Soon." She turned back to Superman. "I don't cook that often. Because of my work, I tend to eat out a lot. I have the trusty microwave and toaster and..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed Hal and Diana walking in. Superman turned at once. His blue eyes warmed at the sight of the Amazon. Zatanna's brows crinkled a little.

Hal said loudly, "You have another hungry mouth to feed, Superman. Hope you have enough baguettes."

The Man of Steel's nodded. "Sure. Yeah, we have more than enough. Good to see you back, Diana."

She gave a small smile."And you, Kal-El."

"You had a good break?"

"Yes, thank you."

Cyborg perked up and moved to offer a place next to him. "Diana, you're back! Missed you. You want some coffee? Brewed it myself. Best Kenyan beans. Even Batman thinks it's good and you know he is a stickler about coffee. Right, Bruce?"

Batman confirmed, "It doesn't taste like freeze dried gravel."

"Oh, thank you," she said, as he poured her a cup. "Aren't you having...Oh I'm sorry, Vic." She had forgotten for a second Victor didn't need to eat. Cyborg said with a good natured wave, "Ah, don't sweat it."

The pretty brunette watched how swiftly the men move their attention from her to the tall, exotic, young woman with some amusement and asked pointedly, "So is anyone going to introduce me?"

Hal turned. "Oh, sorry. You haven't met, have you? Diana, this lovely young lady is Zatanna Zatara, magic user and stage performer. Zee, this is Diana, Princess of Themyscira...and well, famously known as Wonder Woman." Hal grabbed up a dozen of the six inch baguettes with his ring and moved them to a clean counter. "Allow me to help cut and toast them, Supes." A knife created from the power of the ring sliced the bread open

Diana said with a polite smile, "Hello, Miss Zatara."

Zatanna smiled enthusiastically. "I have been watching you on TV for months! Wow, you're tall. I feel like a midget. It's fabulous to meet you finally. I'm looking forward to working with you." She turned back to Superman who was now throwing the ingredients on a griddle. His and Hal's back were to them. She smiled and winked at Diana. " Yum."

Hal half turned. "Smells good, huh?"

"Oh yeah...it smells ...very good," she grinned, waggling her brows at their posteriors.

Superman looked over his shoulder as the sound of sizzling meat could be heard and smelt. "Didn't you want to see how to make it?"

She said sweetly, "I really don't like the heat. Maybe it's best I stay here and you can write me the recipe."

Diana took a seat and saw Superman's cape was resting on a nearby table. Her eyes automatically fell on his posterior too as Zatanna was clearly making no bones about the fact she was appreciating his and Hal's. Diana colored and looked down to her cup. What was she doing staring at it? It was just a body part and she did not like people staring at her like a slab of meat. So really...she shouldn't...Her eyes drifted again, this time as he turned it fell on his crotch. She blushed and gulped her coffee; it stung the roof of her mouth a little. She coughed and tried to focus on what Victor was asking her and answer his questions about her time off and if she was feeling better.

"Er...what? Oh. Yes, Victor, I'm fine. No, my problem is not resolved."

"If there's anything we can do to help, you know you just have to say the word."

She sighed. She knew that. It was one of the things she had come to appreciate in the League. She knew she'd have to tell them soon, so she threw caution to the wind. "It's not the easiest thing to file away my mother had an affair with Zeus and I am the product of that union."

Cyborg gasped. "Really?"

Batman looked up at once. The Economist was promptly closed.

Hal turned. "She's what? Did you hear that, Supes?"

Superman said briskly as he swiftly started to build the sandwiches, "I know."

"Oh, you do?"

"I was there when she found out, Hal."

"Oh. Right."

Zatanna mouthed. "Wow." She jumped off her stool and walked over to the booth and said, "Move over, Bruce."

Batman gave her a sarcastic, "Aren't you enjoying the cooking?"

She elbowed him. "This sounds way more juicy."

He rolled his eyes but made room for her. She looked at Diana in awe. "You're a demi-goddess? No shit. Whoops. Sorry. Yes, Bruce, I know. Language."

Hal called over. "Hey, wait for the food. I want to hear too."

Cyborg said confused," But your bio said you're sculpted from clay and ..."

"I was lied to," she replied simply.

Superman came over bearing a huge platter with the sandwiches and plunked it in the middle. "Dig in while it's hot." Green Lantern's ring floated plates, napkins, condiments, glasses and a pitcher of soda to the table.

Hal took his place near Diana. It left Superman to sit next to Batman and Zatanna. Everyone except Cyborg helped themselves.

"So what happened?" asked Hal. "How did your mother get with the King of the Gods?"

Diana related the story and there were whistles and raised brows. Cyborg inquired, " But didn't your mother know Zeus have a crazy wife who likes to kill all the kids from her husband's affairs?"

"Yes, she said she couldn't help it. She fell in love with him. Can you imagine it? _Him_?"

Hal said wryly, "Take it from me. Love is a crazy thing. There's never any logic to it."

"I don't agree," she said, with a frown. "People use love too often as an excuse. She should have been able to make a sound decision and resist, I think. Anyway that's why she said they hid it from me and most of my sisters. To protect us from Hera's wrath." She bit into her sandwich and her eyes seemed to warm with wonder and appreciation. "This is delicious, Superman."

Superman gave a little nod."Glad you like it."

"Wow, must be tough finding out your Dad's a lecherous old fart," said Lantern.

"Well, he is lecherous, but he's far from an old fart as you put it, Hal," she replied heavily. "He's a powerful, immortal, autocratic deity. He is far from benevolent. Suddenly the Olympian Gods I fought and worshipped I have found are suddenly my half siblings and cousins. Like Ares, Phobos, Deimos, Eris...Warmongers, killers, monsters..."

Cyborg said gently, "I'm sorry, Diana."

Superman intervened, "It's not all bad...There's Hermes... Hephaestus and the others like Athena and Aphrodite...They seemed to care...well, in as much as they can."

She conceded, "They are more benevolent but they are all still loyal to Zeus and by extension, Hera. I need to stay away from Themysicra for everyone's sakes."

Batman mused, "So this must change your abilities to some extent. The data would be wrong on the source of your power."

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you, Bruce to be stuck on her powers. Have you not one ounce of empathy?"

"She clearly chooses to tell us because it means who she is and the risks surrounding her have changed. I hardly think she's doing it to get sympathy."

Diana nodded. "He's right, Miss Zatara."

"Please, it's Zee."

"Zee. I knew I had to tell the League because it is only right they know what they are dealing with."

"You're powers are still magic based though?" asked Hal.

"It is and it isn't. Biologically the source of power comes from Zeus. Gods are powered by something beyond pure magic, I think. Right, Zee?"

"Yes. It's in the energy that surrounds us and makes up the universe. I can harness the most primal forces around us to manifest magic. I'm human myself so I have all the weakness of our race but you...you are totally different from us...A real wild card..." Zatanna looked at her in awe.

Diana's eyes flickered at the mention of the word "different".

Superman saw it at once because he knew how that felt. He said casually, "Ancient Kryptonians believed magic can be explained by simple evolution of the species. That flight and super strength will become common enough in many future races. Divinity is just one of the higher rungs we achieve over time. The earth and its people are simply in the early stages of development. We all can become Gods so to speak...in time. You're not different. Just ahead of your time."

"That certainly one way of looking at it considering what we've come across in the universe," said Cyborg.

Hal lifted his hand. "Power rings rank up there too, Diana."

She asked somberly, "It does not bother you? So many people expressed so much hate for me when they thought I was sculpted from clay and believe in pagan gods...Now I am related to them..."

Superman said, "We've faced Darkseid and Apokolips, Diana. The Olympian Gods are like a picnic to them. What do you think?"

She stared gratefully at him and then the others, who nodded in agreement. She felt as if some of the weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Thank you. Your support means much."

"Is this your first time telling anyone?" asked Cyborg curiously.

"Er, yes."

"You haven't told Trevor, have you?" asked Batman.

She said self consciously, "Not yet. I will soon."

"Just make sure he does not share it with his employers. Remember, where his loyalty lies."

"Steve wouldn't break my confidence," she replied.

"Let's hope so."

Zatanna asked, "Who's Steve?"

"Steve Trevor is my...my boyfriend," she replied awkwardly.

Zatanna looked very pleased. Her eyes drifted to Superman as she smiled. "Oh yeah? I heard about him on the news. He's cute. I love a man in uniform. I'm single."

Batman remarked. "Yes, I'm sure we are all happy to hear that announcement."

Hal wagged his brows. "I am."

Zee smiled sweetly at Hal and turned and gave the Dark Knight a glare. "Hey, I don't tell you anything when you wear a different model on you arm every week, Mister."

Diana half laughed. "How do you two know each other again?"

"My father taught him escapology, slight of hand and stuff like that. Shame he never taught him how to bind his tongue."

"He never succeeding in teaching you, you brat, why should he with me?"

"Hey, I'm not a brat, you are!"

They glared at each other.

Cyborg suddenly spoke up. "Hate to break up the love fest, but we're being called out."

Batman rose instantly. "Alright. Everyone up on deck. Now."

Zatanna got up with a huff but she eyed the Man of Steel with a smile as he cleared up in swiftly and asked Diana quietly as they filed out. "Has he anyone special to cook for?"

Diana blinked. "What?"

"Superman? Is he taken?"

Diana replied, "I...I really don't know."

"How silly of me. You have your Captain. Why would you care? Hmm, but he's yummy. That Green Lantern is so hot too. I think I am going to enjoy it here." She sauntered away, leaving Diana trailing the group, lost in her own thoughts.

Why should she care? He was single and Zatanna was pretty and bubbly. Yet...yet...why was she feeling a little glum if the young magician was setting her sights on him? Gods, she needed to stop it! She had her plate full as it was and Superman did not need her to monitor his love life. She had meetings and interviews lined up for the coming weeks. She had the presentation with Clark Kent tomorrow at M.A.D Center. The thought made her heart beat a little faster. What was wrong with her? Clark Kent simply annoyed her half the time. Steve was no doubt going to be a bit miffed because she had not asked Arthur anything. Didn't she want to go away?

_Does he know you hold back? _Clark Kent's voice echoed in her head.

Diana put her hands to her head. "Grrrr...stop it!" She hurried onwards praying for a good, arduous mission to keep her mind occupied.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The League gathered around the teleporter. Batman was in charge of delegating the missions. There was an earthquake affecting the South America continent and a burning oil platform in the North Sea.

The Dark Knight looked at Cyborg and Green Lantern. "I think you two can handle the burning platform." He looked at Superman and Wonder Woman and pointed to the graphics on one of the screens. "You two would be better for that earthquake. It was 7.5 on the Moment Magnitude Scale and the epicenter was 36.920 degree South, 73.239 West of the Equator. It started somewhere along the Nazca and South American tectonic plates. There's been a lot of devastation, several tsunamis along the coast and aftershocks. They're going to need help in search and rescue, cleaning up and possibly assistance, if they request it, with security measures."

The teams nodded. Hal and Victor stepped onto the teleporting platform and beamed out. Superman and Wonder Woman followed suit.

Zatanna put her hands on her hips. "What about me here? I'm not here to be some wallflower, you know."

Batman had his back to her. "You're the only one left and it seemed logical to keep you on stand-by for things along your line of work. I'm monitoring some reports of supernatural activity in London..."

"So I have to sit by while you decide to send me ghost hunting or not?" She folded her arms and snapped, "I could have helped either team! Don't you dare try to keep me grounded, Bruce. You're not my father! I know since Dad died you try to act like you are...but you're not!" Her hand grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her. "I'm a grown woman, Bruce, if you haven't you noticed? I'm not one of your wards you think you can control!"

They stared at each other. Zatanna was looking at him with an angry, almost disappointed look.

He stood like a wooden statue and said gruffly, "Fine. You can join Vic and Hal!"

She tossed her head in annoyance and said what she knew would piss him off, "I want to join the other team."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're not supposed to argue with the coordinator. You are selected for a mission because you can make a contribution, not because you have the hots for a member."

She made a face. "I can do both. Wow, stop glaring...Can't you take a joke? I can help them. You know I can. Please, what's the point in me sitting around here waiting for some ghoul to wreak havoc in London when I could be helping Superman and Wonder Woman save lives?" She drew closer and batted her eyes. She touched his chest."Please, Bruce."

He brushed her hand off and stepped away. He waved."Fine. Go on. I'll beam you in!"

She frowned but stalked towards the platform.

"Make sure you actually do some work, and not spend the whole time flirting."

"Bite me, Bruce."

* * *

><p>The earthquake had devastated whole towns and villages. Many small fishing villages had been completely wiped out and the infrastructural damage to the towns peppering the coast looked as if a huge bomb had gone off.<p>

The scene where Superman and Wonder Woman landed included wrecked wooden and concrete buildings, uprooted vegetation, upturned cars, shattered boats, and flooded tracts of land with all manner of debris. Stunned, sodden civilians were being transported by the army to shelters and rescue teams were trying to clear roads and find survivors.

"Oh merciful mother," Diana murmured, as she heard the crying and could see dead bodies floating in the waters. No matter how many times she did this it never got easier.

Superman's vision did a sweep of the scene and took in the disaster zone which stretched for hundreds of kilometers up and down the coast. "It's bad. I can see many people stranded and there seems to be aftershocks coming in. I'll go north and work my way down. Can you report in with the authorities and see where they need you the most here?"

She nodded and flew off towards the control center set up by the Military and Emergency Services.

Superman flew north and homed in on cries for help. Sure enough he found people hanging onto trees, on rooftops, stranded in the middle of flood waters, clinging for dear life onto furniture and upturned cars. He swooped down to help them. Unfortunately he couldn't carry more than four at a time and he couldn't fly at high speed with them unless he wanted to kill them. Nor could he just dump them on high and dry ground. Many needed medical attention. The extra seconds he took to fly people to a shelter meant many others around the coast were closer to being washed away.

He was lifting up a man, soaked to the skin, who had been clinging onto a shaky gate. The man howled in agony and with a quick scan of his super vision he saw he had sustained fractures to his two legs. He spoke in gentle Spanish to him. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts. Bear with me. I'll get you some help soon."

"My wife and children...!"The man gestured to the four children and woman peering out the window of a half demolished house. "Don't leave them! Take them first!"

"Sir, you're injured...I need to take you in first..."

"Papa...Papa...Don't go...!" Cries knifed the air.

"Please, the flood waters might take them!"

He tried to calm him."The flood waters are subsiding, sir."

"It might come again!"

Superman could see he was in agonizing pain and close to panicking. His vitals were erratic. He looked at the children and the mother. "Maybe I can move them to higher ground and..."

A playful voice said behind him, "No need to do that, Good-looking, when we can all go together."

Standing on large galvanized sheeting that floated like a magic carpet was Zatanna.

Superman blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you. So, you want to get the passengers on the airbus? I can take back the guy and his whole family at once."

Superman floated down with the man and gently laid him on the metal sheet. "I'll get the kids and mother."

The children were shivering from fear and happily jumped into his arms as he took them to join their father. The mother blessed him and Zatanna over and over. Now piled on the sheeting, they dropped near the injured man, hugging him in joy.

"Whoa there, don't rock the boat now," Zatanna warned. "Can you tell them to sit still? I can only control the sheeting, not them."

Superman had to speak to them in Spanish to ask them to sit quietly. They obeyed.

Zatanna said, "I'll get them to the nearest medical facility and come back to help you. I've got the comlink frequency open."

"Right," nodded Superman and went to search out more of the injured and stranded while she floated her passengers to the nearest, standing hospital.

For the next two hours she helped Superman. They got the job done quickly and efficiently and rescued scores of people the army and rescue teams could not get to because of inaccessible roads.

"I could get use to this, Superman," Zatanna quipped, as they flew back down the coast.

This time he carried Zatanna in his arms because she said she was a little tired after using her magic. She tightened her arm around his neck and batted her lashes at him. "Whoops, nearly lost my grip there."

He was only too aware of what she was doing because many women had done it to him when he saved them. Superheroes, despite the ambivalence, were idolized and fantasized by many. He had been ogled at, flirted with and even propositioned during the course of his career. The fact it was now a work colleague was a little uncomfortable.

"It's the flying," Hal often would say. "Chicks dig the flying. It's the equivalent of a hot car or a power ring."

He made sure not to let her cuddle in too close.

He said politely, "I won't let you fall. No need to grab on so tight though."

They eventually landed in one of the worst hit areas of the earthquake where Wonder Woman was. Diana was flying the injured and homeless to make-shift hospitals and shelters; helping aid workers clear away rubble as they searched for survivors, and trying to clear roads and clogged water ways.

She was splattered in mud and lifting away several fallen trees when Superman and Zatanna landed.

"How's it going, Diana?"

She turned at the sound of his voice. "Not too good. We could use your super vision to check under the buildings and...Oh." Her eyes blinked in surprise to see Zatanna hop out of Superman's arms.

"Bruce sent me." Zatanna explained, "I've been helping Superman rescue the stranded folk along the coast. We've managed to get to most people in time."

Superman said, "It made all the difference in being able to transport several people, as opposed to a few."

"We make a good team, don't we, Superman?"

He acquiesced, "You were a great help. I could not have done it alone."

"It's all in the magic, although I couldn't have found them as quickly as you did and understood them. How many languages do you speak?"

"A few."

"Modest too." She smiled sweetly. "Are there many like you where you come from?"

Diana dropped the tree she was carrying onto a pile with a heavy thud and said in a slightly brittle voice, "He's the last of his kind."

Zatanna pouted. "Darn."

Diana added, while blowing tendrils off her face with some impatience, "I can manage clearing the roads. They need you more urgently now the light is fading."

"You're sure I can't help you here?" he asked, he studied her mud streaked face and the worried look in her eyes. He knew there had been many casualties just by what Bruce had relayed to him and hearing the reports from radios and TV miles inland and every communication device of the military and emergency services within the radius of the quake.

"I am. I think you would be best used helping the search and rescue team on the west side. They have dogs and some scanning equipment but I think your eyes and ears would speed up matters. If you need me to help dig, I will come join you. It's just we need these roads cleared so more aid and equipment can come in."

"Got you," he nodded and took to the air at once.

Zatanna looked at her with a little grimace. "It's a messy job. I can help you do it quickly, you know, without us having to lift a thing."

Diana said briskly, "I appreciate it but there are a lot of roads to clear and we would be wasting time doing it together. If you take the North side that would be excellent."

Zatanna shrugged. "Fine. If he needs help digging I can help with that too."

Diana made a face to herself as she flew away. She muttered under her breath, "I'm sure you can."

* * *

><p>Diana and Zatanna met up with Superman some hours later. Superman was now lifting out dead bodies anywhere he could find them. The rescue teams could only work in the areas that had floodlights and even this was limited. Under the cover of darkness many of them had to wait for daylight.<p>

Zatanna shivered as she floated on a similar piece of metal sheet they had used to rescue survivors. "Do we have to do that too?"

He nodded as he laid one down on the sheeting. "They will start to smell and animals might scavenge on them. We need to get them to the nearest mass grave. The diggers have been working around the clock. We run the risk of disease if we let them stay."

"You mean people don't get to bury their dead?" Zatanna looked dismayed and she tried not to retch.

Superman suggested, "Look, Zee, if you can't cope maybe Bruce can beam you up."

She put her hands up. "No...no...It's...I can do this." She'd be damned if she allowed Bruce to say I told you so.

Diana was already picking up the body of a baby. Her eyes looked mournfully at Superman's as she floated up and laid the small body down. "By the time the ground is safe for civilians to move around these bodies would be decomposing. There are aftershocks and the military does not want anyone but rescue crews in certain parts of the disaster zone. That's why they've imposed a curfew. Anyone who is dead needs to be placed into the ground."

The dismal look in her eyes moved him. He was used to seeing fire in them, not this sadness. His hand reached down and touched her shoulder as if to assure her that he empathized.

Once again Diana felt this strange sense of closeness to him. She got up and sighed, "I'll go on to the next village."

Zatanna let out a deep breath. "I'll take them in but you need to show me where."

Superman nodded and obliged.

They worked together until four am. Zatanna was relieved when they finished the morbid task at hand.

They headed back to the Emergency Control Center. Superman left the two heroines to go and check the coordinators to see what needed to be done.

"I'm so glad that's over. I really don't deal too well with death," Zatanna confessed, as they waited outside the series of tents. "And on such a scale as this...Uhhh."

Diana nodded. "It is very upsetting. But you'll have to get use to this as a Leaguer. It's very hard at times and it never gets easier."

"My dad died when I was a teenager. My mother died when I was a baby. Dad brought me up."

"I'm sorry."

"Have you lost anyone?"

"No..."

"Well, you really won't know how that feels. You're lucky to never have had any tragedy." Zatanna looked at Superman as he chatted with one of the military officials. "So he lost his entire planet? We're both orphans. Funny, you know, Bruce is one too?"

"I heard."

She frowned. "But if he came to earth as a kid, how did he grow up?"

"He said he was raised by a good couple who took him in. He said they're dead as well."

"Poor guy. All alone in the world. No girlfriend you say?"

"I never said anything..."

"No, Silly. I mean, he has no girlfriend."

"He does not confide in me really. I think he gets on well with Batman."

"Really? Him and Bruce? They're like totally different!" Zatanna put a finger to her chin as if in thought. "How interesting." She smiled suddenly. "You know I was thinking of asking him out."

"Who? Batman?"

Zatanna scowled. "Batman? Why would I...? No. Superman."

"Oh."

"You think he'll say yes?"

"I don't know."

She saw Superman turn to come towards them and smiled. "Only one way to find out."

The Man of Steel reached them and said somberly, "There is some food and medical supplies coming in from the north and the roads are blocked. We need to go help."

Zatanna gasped, "What? Don't we get a break?"

Superman and Wonder Woman turned to look at her. "A break?"

"Yeah. You know, _sit down_ and _eat_ something and _rest_ one's feet?"

"We did eat before coming," said Diana.

"That was hours ago. Aren't you hungry?"

Diana shook her head. "Not yet."

"Well, I can actually go without food for days," replied Superman.

Zatanna gave him a queer look then demanded of them both, "Well, aren't you just a _little_ tired?"

"No," they said in unison. They shot each other slightly amused looks.

She sank upon a nearby bench and said gloomily, "Well, I am. You two might be like machines but my tank needs refueling. We've been on duty for hours, counting our run in with Silver Banshee and now this. My throat is sore from casting spells and I'm tired."

Superman reassured her. "Zee, if you want to take a break, you can go. Diana and I can handle this."

"I don't want you to think I'm running out on you when there is work to do," she began.

"We don't look at it that way. You've given your all."

"You can come back when you're rested," said Diana. "I'm sure we'll still be here. There is so much to do. Do you want me to call Batman and tell him to beam you up?"

Zatanna frowned. "No. I can do that." She stood up. "Alright, I'll see you two later."

Superman nodded and looked at Diana. "Shall we go?"

Zatanna stopped them before they could fly off. "Hey, Superman!"

He turned. "Yes?"

"What are you doing next Friday?"

He raised his brows. "You'll have to be more specific."

"Friday about 8pm?"

"Unless there is an apocalypse or some bad guy decides to trash somewhere, nothing."

"You want to grab dinner and a movie?"

He asked in some surprise, "Are you asking me out?"

"Well, duh."

Diana said woodenly, "I'm going ahead. I'm sure it'd be no problem for you to catch up with me once you sort out your social life."

She lifted off and flew north.

Zatanna's voice dragged his eyes from Diana's flying form. "Well?"

"Zatanna, I'm flattered...but..."

She rolled her eyes. "What but? Don't tell me you're like Bruce and you don't believe in dating colleagues?"

"Not exactly. That situation never really came up. For one, we don't have many females and those that we have are married or dating already and I only recently accepted full time membership."

"Well, what then?"

"You barely know me..."

"I worked with you for hours and besides, you're hot. Nothing wrong in asking a hot guy out, is there?"

He conceded with a wry smile,"I guess not but look at what we're doing. It's hardly the right time to..."

She made a face. "Okay, I get it. Disaster, death and all that. Well, think about it and when you get back to the Satellite maybe you might have decided." She added lightly, "I can very well ask that Green Lantern too. So don't think I'll be too cut up if you said no. I'm only asking you on a date. It's not like I want to pick out china patterns with you or anyone else." She pressed her comlink. "Zatanna to Watchtower. Requesting teleportation."

She beamed up, leaving him to wonder at the irony of life. First Heather and now Zatanna. And he wasn't even trying to attract anyone. In fact, he was trying his best to keep himself from getting involved with anyone. His eyes drew north. Diana had flown off abruptly. She hadn't looked too pleased. Did it bother her? He found his heart beat a little faster at the idea.

He chided himself. _No, you idiot, she probably thought it insensitive to even be talking about dating when people are suffering and dying all around us. _

He shook his head ruefully and took to the air.

* * *

><p>For the next six hours he and Diana worked tirelessly. They escorted aid trucks, cleared more roads, and waterways, helped again with search and rescue, and setting up camps for the homeless. There had even been a fire in one town where they had to stop it from spreading.<p>

It was late afternoon when they finally decided to sit for a little while. It was mainly at the behest of one of the medics who insisted they take a little break.

"Super or not, you both need to take five. Mentally."

Superman got them both sandwiches and sodas and they flew to a quiet spot on a cliff overlooking the sea and sat down. They ate in mutual silence, just staring off at the horizon. Words were not needed.

Diana lifted the tab of her soda and drank. She commented, "Look at how beautiful it looks now. You'd never think this same ocean caused so much devastation yesterday."

His eyes followed hers to the blue waters, now shimmering under the afternoon sun. "Yeah, until you look inland."

She sighed. "At least the death toll did not climb too much overnight."

"I think we can take some credit for that."

"Zatanna was a big help."

"Yes, I'll admit magic can be very handy."

"So..."She turned to look at him. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. They seemed to have little stars in them too.

He repeated, "So?"

"Are you going to go on that date?"

He hadn't expected her to bring it up. He shrugged. "I haven't decided."

"Why not?"

His brows arched. "You think I should?"

"She's pretty and quite lively."

"Yes, I know. It's hard to miss but..."He put his drink down. "Why do you care what I do?"

"It's your business what you do." She looked at him earnestly. "There is no harm in going on a date with someone who is attracted to you, Kal-El. It's how Steve and I began. I knew he was attracted to me so I asked him if he wanted to court me. Unless you don't find her attractive. But I doubt that is the case."

"No. She's very attractive. It's just dating brings complications." _Hmm, so that's how it went down with her and Trevor. Well, it was clear he was smitten with her. He must have jumped at the chance._

"It does but at least with her you have someone who will understand what you do and you won't have to lie or anything about your life. I mean, it's not like you have to hide who you are like Bruce or Barry or Hal. What she sees is what she gets."

He said nothing but took a sip of his drink to avoid her gaze. _If she only knew. I could tell her about Clark..._

Diana continued, "When last have you had a dinner date or caught a movie?"

"Not for a while."

"Well, even a Superman needs to unwind. After dealing with missions like this one, all the more reason to cherish the everyday moments."

"I suppose you don't have that problem being with Trevor?"

"What?"

"You know, not feeling alone and being understood?"

"Steve and I always try to spend time together," she replied, avoiding the question entirely. The idea of him and Zatanna dating had thrown her off initially but now after laboring with him for hours, and going it over in her mind, she came to the conclusion that it wasn't about her. _Why should it be? I have Steve..._The nagging voice played in her head. _Does he know you hold back...?_

Diana grumbled, "Gaea, shut up."

Superman gave her a weird look. "Huh?"

She flushed. "Sorry. I...was...hearing something on my comlink. There's been this on and off buzzing..." She took out her ear piece and tapped it. "Stupid thing."

He asked directly, "So you think I should say yes?"

"What?" She slotted the ear piece in. "Oh. That would be presumptuous of me. I think you could _consider_ it. And if not with Zatanna…someone. I'm sure there must be many women who would lo...enjoy spending time with you."

"Why are you suddenly interested in my love life or lack of one, Diana?" His blue eyes looked quizzical.

"I thought we were on our way to becoming friends, Kal-El."

"We are but still..."

"Friends talk and share opinions, right? And I remember the look on your face and the longing in your voice when you spoke to the Queen on Almerac. You are lonely."

He said a little defensively, "I was under a lust potion..."

"There was a lot of truth in what you expressed."

"So you want me to date someone? You think that will me less lonely? Because you're doing it?"

"I never said because I am doing it and I don't know who will make you less lonely. But at least it's better than solitude."

"Don't knock solitude. It's the most truthful thing you could find. Alone you face your hopes and fears in the eye all the time. You come to terms with it. It's like that lasso on your hip. I'm sure you feel the truth in yourself all the time, Diana. There's nothing worse than being with someone for fear of being alone and still feeling alone. Imagine that feeling."

His eyes had this piercing quality as he held hers and Diana cheeks lost some of their color. He could see some confusion in her eyes. He sensed he hit another nerve. Was she and Trevor really the golden couple they appeared to be? He felt a little guilty at unsetting her peace of mind again and offered a balm.

"Of course there are many reasons why people stay together and the fear of being alone is hardly a reason to be ashamed. It's probably the main reasons why many people are together. So if you think, as a friend, I should give Zatanna a chance...well, okay. What have I got to lose? One date won't kill me." He got up and offered a hand.

Diana considered not taking it for a moment. He had irked her a little and he seemed to know it. But he had the look of one offering an olive branch. She accepted. The fluid ease with which he drew her to her feet made her heart do a funny flip. She drew her hand away and pretended to brush her hair out of her face. She said, "Thank you. I hope it goes well."

"I'll let you know," he promised. He looked at the sun. "It's about four thirty. Judging by what we have to do, I'd say we'll have to work well into the night again."

She nodded and then covered her lips. "Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"I had a function to attend." She looked dismayed.

_Crap! _So did he. He had completely forgotten with the current disaster on their hands. He couldn't leave now. _Oh well, it's not as if Clark Kent had to be there._

He asked, "What is it?"

"There is this charity called Making A Difference. I'm supposed to be in Metropolis at six to hand over tablets sponsored by Morgan Edge to the residents."

"Ah, I think I read about that."

She looked guilt stricken. "I won't be able to go."

"Why not?"

She gestured inland at the devastation. "How can I leave...?"

"I'm here and I can call the Watchtower and see if they can send someone else to help."

"But..."

"Diana, I think this is something you need to do. We've done a lot and rescued many people so I think you can go. In fact, I think you should go now and try to unwind a bit and get ready."

She fingered the mud, dust, soot and grime on her uniform and hair. "I need quite a bit of scrubbing. Must look a fright."

He couldn't help but reach out and touch the dark smudge of soot on her nose with a finger and showed her. He had the twinkle in his eyes as he said, "I've seen worse. I'll catch up with you at the Watchtower."

She found herself smiling. "Thank you, Kal."

He paused with a curious quirk of his brow. "Kal?"

"El is your ancestral name. So I presumed Kal is your given first name."

"Well, you're the first to use it."

"I won't if you think..."

"Oh I don't mind. At all." He smiled and lifted off while she contacted the Watchtower.

* * *

><p>Diana arrived at M.A.D Center in good time. She had gone to the Embassy and gotten herself ready for the event. Claire had everything organized. All she had to do was getting dressed and meet the Public Relations Officer of GBC at the Center, who was waiting with the tablets and the media.<p>

The entire function went off as planned. Speeches were given. The tablets were handed out. Photos were taken. Refreshments were served.

Mrs Benedict came up to Diana who was craning her neck around the backyard to see if she could see a particular face among the media.

"Princess, I have your ice-cream here. Strawberry, just as you ordered."

Diana took the bowl with a smile. "Thank you. Er, Mrs Benedict, I was just wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Where is Clark Kent? I haven't seen him since I got here."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot to mention in all the excitement, Clark called and said he couldn't make it."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," she said lightly, trying to conceal the disappointment on her face. "He didn't look as if he wanted to be here."

"I was going to give him a piece of my mind too but he says something work related is keeping him busy. I can't grudge the dear anything. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have met you and he has to pay his bills after all. I would have never forgiven him for bailing on us but he promised to pop in tomorrow morning to treat us to breakfast. Clark makes some of the best farmer's omelets we've ever eaten. They are better than cook's."

"I see." She absently put a spoon of ice cream to her mouth, barely tasting it.

"You're welcome to come join us for breakfast tomorrow too. We now consider you, like Clark, one of our own. You'll always be welcomed. The residents were very impressed by your handling of Malcolm. You're a real Wonder Woman in their eyes."

"Oh, no. It's okay. I wouldn't want to impose." The last thing she wanted was Clark Kent thinking she had nothing better to do and needed to come around and see him break eggs.

Mrs Benedict patted her arm. "Well, the offer remains if you change your mind. You can get here around eight thirty. Breakfast gets going by then."

* * *

><p>Lex Luthor stood before the artificial birthing chamber and stared at the floating hybrid. Weeks old, it looked currently like a four year old bald human boy. Only there was a strange ridging on its spine, over its brow and along its knuckles and its complexion was a ghostly gray. This was down to the alien DNA they had used with Superman's genes. They had been trying to do things with it on the Project Black Rock for years and failed and now all it took was a few drops of blood from the Kryptonian to make the difference.<p>

The Government had been excited to think they could create an army of Super soldiers from this experiment if it went as planned. All Luthor wanted was the Kryptonian dead. To have him stretched out on an exam table. To dissect him and see what he could find. If his blood could stabilize alien DNA, who knew what else it could do. Who knew what his organs were like and could do if they could study it, mimic it...what a breakthrough for science itself. Just to get some tissue and blood off him years ago had been impossible. Now he was on the verge of creating something that he was hoping would take down the Man of Steel himself. It would take some months and serious conditioning...and patience.

And patience was something Lex Luthor had.

* * *

><p>Diana arrived at the Embassy at around 10 o'clock. She landed at the front door and was let in by one of the guards on duty. The building was quiet. Most people had gone home. She walked towards the stairs, her heels clicking on the marble floor.<p>

The door to the lounge opened and she heard a voice. "Diana!"

She turned. "Steve? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

She stepped down and met him half way. He hugged her when he saw the glum look on her face and then led her into the lounge. "Good to see you. I missed you. I caught the earthquake on TV. It looked bad."

"It was. It is. It will take them a while to get on their feet. So many people now homeless. So many losing loved ones."

"I'm sorry, Angel. You want something to eat? Drink?"

She sank upon the couch and stared at the TV screen. Steve was looking at a game show. "I had refreshments at M.A.D."

"How was that?"

"It was good. They were very happy for the donation and publicity."

Steve took her hand. "That jerk wasn't there giving you a hard time was he?"

She blinked absently. "Who?"

"That Clark Kent."

"No. No. He didn't show," she shrugged.

"Probably thinks he's too holy to be in the same room with you. Glad he didn't come to upset you."

Diana said nothing. She reached for the remote. "Are you looking at this?"

"Not really. What do you want to see?"

She flicked through some news channels. "I just want to see if they have any update on the quake."

Steve's hand stopped hers. "Angel, I don't think it's going to help ruminating over it."

"I left Superman alone...I just want to see if he needs help." She stopped at one station that had images of the Man of Steel as he helped with overseeing rationing to prevent rioting and looting.

Steve gently took the remote and then her hands and faced her earnestly. "They'll call if they need you and he's probably got it all under control by now. Sweetie, you've had a hard day. You need to relax."

"I'm not tired," she began.

"I'm not talking about tiredness. Di, your face says to me you're emotionally drained. You're at home now. With me. You need to leave work behind for a little while."

She looked unconvinced. "I only want to see..."

Steve interrupted, "Diana, you _have_ seen it. No doubt tomorrow you'll go again but for now, give yourself some breathing room. You are not made of stone. Did you speak to Aquaman about taking time off?"

The look on her face made him frown. "You didn't forget again?"

"No...I just didn't have the time to ask...We got busy and in any case...it's not a good time, Steve."

Steve dropped her hands. His voice was a little terse. "Not this again. Diana, we discussed this. There's never going to be a good time. You promised to ask for the time so we could go to Maine!"

"How can you think about Maine at a time like this?" She looked irritable and rose to her feet.

He stood up too. "A time like what? Death and destruction does not stop. It happens everyday, Diana. You know that! It's tragic what happened but in many parts of the world we had people dying too. Are we to stop our lives every time?"

Diana shot him a disbelieving look. "How can you be so matter of fact?"

"Because it _is _a matter of fact."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Steve," she retorted.

"Hey, that's not fair! What do you think I did before I became Liaison? I was a soldier! I fought in some of the most dangerous places. I saw people die every day too, Diana! I even helped rescue many of them after disasters as well. So don't try that one with me!"

"Have you gotten so desensitized to suffering, Steve?"

"Don't make me the heartless one when you're the cowardly one. I think you're avoiding us."

"I'm not avoiding!"She gritted, "How can you say that? I want to be able to enjoy myself as any other woman but you know what, Steve? I can't! I wake up every morning not only as Wonder Woman but Princess of Themyscira. People love me as they hate me. Many want me to save them, solve their problems; others think I belong in hellfire because I am a perversion of creation and a pagan. Do you know that kind of pressure? Do you see fear in people's eyes if you help them? I still get it. Everyday. You are home. You are a war hero. There are some who think I was born with a golden spoon. I could never understand everyday people. How can I just go off to Maine to sleep with you when there are people dying?

"You're sure this is about me and Maine?"

She frowned. "What?"

Steve gestured to Superman. "Is it about them or _him_?"

Her cheeks reddened. "Don't make this about him. How can you...I never gave you cause..."

"I just find it odd ever since you and he were lost together, you seem very much concerned about him."

"He's my friend and comrade! Of course I will be concerned. Do I even ask you anything about the women you work with? No! Because I trust you to be honest with me. Why this unwarranted jealousy over Kal?"

"Oh, it's _Kal_ now is it?"

Diana's mouth parted in annoyance. "You're being a…a…jerk!"

"Yes, I guess I am. I'm a jerk for wanting to spend time with the woman I love. I'm a jerk for thinking you want to spend time with me. Real time. Not time when you seem tired and distracted. Just a weekend is all I asked for and you have been putting it off since I suggested it."

"I didn't put it off. I was kidnapped for goodness sakes!"

"When you came back you said you were not in the right frame of mind. Fine. You can't accuse me of rushing you, Diana. I could have but never did. Even your own mother was surprised and skeptical since we have waited so long!"

"I know that and I'm grateful…My mother said that?"

"You have yet to tell me what happened between you and your mother. But _he_ knows."

"He was with me. He...I never told him. He heard."

"You refused to ask Aquaman!"

"I did. The mission..."

"You telling me you went immediately out on that mission as soon as you went to the Satellite?"

She opened her lips to protest and then shut it. She said gruffly, "No."

He snorted, "Thought so. So, tell me, Diana, why didn't you ask? It would have taken two minutes to ask and get an answer."

She threw her hands up. "I don't know!"

"You don't know. Oh, that's really a great excuse. Tell me, do you really care about us?"

"That's not fair. You know I do. Else why would I be with you?"

"I don't know. You tell me! Why does it feel like I'm the only one making the effort? Why does it feel like your work colleagues know more about what's going on with you than me?"

She clenched her fists. Her voice was low. "You want to know some truths? Well, here is one. I am not this... golem as the press calls me. My mother had a secret affair with Zeus. She never told me because his wife, Hera, would have killed me and wreaked vengeance upon my sisters."

Steve's brows rose. "What?"

"Yes, Steve. I am the daughter of Zeus, King of the Gods."

"You..."He blinked."You are a demi-Goddess?"

"Some might call it that or a bastard."

"How did you...?"

"During my time with the Preserver he discovered that my DNA was different. It was not human. But more akin to magic like those of deities. I was told the truth, by accident of course, by my half brother, the God, Hephaestus. Yes, I have a whole new extended family now," she said bitterly. "But I wouldn't recommend you meet them all. Some are not the most genial or hospitable of siblings. A few have even tried to kill me and you, as you know."

He rubbed his low cut hair. "Wow."

"Yes, wow. So you see, Steve, it's not all about you sometimes. I can't even go back home for fear of bringing doom to my own sisters."

He looked stunned. "Gods? Really? That beast, Ares, is you half brother?" He approached her. "Look, maybe I over reacted...but you can't blame me for..."

She put her hand up to stop him. "Right now I just need to be alone. All I have been doing is just giving. Giving of myself and just for tonight I needed someone to listen and not judge me. I see I won't get that here."

She headed for the door.

"Diana," he began. "Wait! I'm sorry!"

She did not wait. She slammed it shut behind her. When he reached the front door, he could see her taking off into the air and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

><p>She flew around aimlessly for a while. Since dating him, this was their first real fight. Sure they had disagreements but nothing like this that made her want to throw something at his head and not be in the same building as him.<p>

Her mind was buzzing and while she wanted to be alone, part of her was crying out to just be with someone who would understand. Someone she could talk to. It had been a rough day. She had mourned for the victims for most of it even while trying to do her job. Going to M.A.D had been a relief to see people happy and she had been looking forward to even seeing that annoying Clark Kent. When she argued with him, while he aggravated her, it made her feel oddly enough...alive. It was refreshing to not have someone agree with her all the time and challenge her. His heart was in the right place. When he did not turn up, she did not expect to feel so disappointed.

She then thought of the one person who she could talk to. Kal. Superman. He would understand. She could go to the Watchtower. Wait for him to finish the mission while doing some work of her own

She pressed her comlink and requested teleportation. If Batman, who was doing Monitor Duty, was surprised to see her at that hour and under the excuse that she had come to write her part of the report, he did not show it.

Nor did he say anything when she asked him to tell her when Superman arrived before she went to the Resource Room to work on her report.

It was a whole hour later when Batman informed via intercom her that he had just beamed in.

"Shall I tell him you want to see him?"

"No. I'll come find him. Where is he?"

"He's going to the galley."

"Thanks, Bruce."

Diana closed down her laptop. She had long finished her report and had been surfing the web. She had ended up on the ACTION blog. Clark Kent was a firm advocate on stronger gun control laws and his recent piece was a stinging write up on what he believed contributed to violence in society.

She headed for the galley. Maybe a nice cup of coffee with Kal and a chat about the mission they shared earlier would ease the tension she felt.

As she neared the galley, she heard the sound of laughter and chat. It was the female voice that reached her first.

"So which movie do you want to go see?"

"I don't even know what's playing."

"There's the new one with Mila Kunis and Robert… "

He interrupted, "Isn't that a chick flick?

"Hey, nothing wrong with a chick flick, mister. Besides, you're supposed to let the girl see what she wants."

"Fine. But you do know I can't just waltz into a cinema and just see a movie?"

"Really? Why not?'

"The media for one."

"Oh. I see. They can be a hassle for you, huh? Hmm, well how about you fly us somewhere outside of the States? Like say, Prague? We can dine and take in a movie at night. Doubtful anyone will notice. And you can get some regular clothes. Do you even have regular clothes? Or do you stroll around in that armor 24/7?"

"I can get clothes for an occasion."

"Good. Then you can pick me up at eight."

Diana did not wait to hear more. She turned around and made her way back to the main control.

Batman turned when he heard the click of her boots."Did you catch up with Superman?"

"He's busy. Can you teleport me out?"

"Sure. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just fine."

He did not press her. Her tone said she did not want to indulge in small talk. He guessed that maybe Diana went to look for Superman but found he had company. Zatanna, after she had rested, had gone back out to help the Man of Steel. If truth be told, Bruce himself was not too happy himself about Zatanna's over zealousness with Superman. But it was none of his business. He was not going to allow himself to worry about Zatanna's social life. Though he suspected she might be doing it just to annoy him. She wasn't a kid anymore and like she said, he wasn't her father. There was little he could do about it anyway.

He watched the Amazon as she mounted the platform. She looked distracted. Being a master at observation, it was elementary to him that something was brewing between Diana and Clark. It had been obvious since they returned from out of space. Again, it was none of his business. One thing was certain, things were going to get a little messy with Zatanna and Trevor in the picture.

* * *

><p>Once Diana had beamed down, she took to the air. She flew around Washington for a while. It wasn't the best of nights. There was a lot of cloud cover and the moon was obscured. She thought of her mother and sisters. She could go home for counsel. The thought of Aleka's mocking face gave her pause. What would she say? A squabble with a man. Indeed, which it was. No self respecting Amazon would admit to that. She could say the other truth. She missed them.<p>

But then it wasn't all about Steve or missing them. Her lasso brushing against her thigh made her face that fact. It also was the confusing feelings surfacing for Kal and..._Clark Kent_. How did _he_ even come into the equation?! _Three men_! It was disgraceful. No, she had to figure this out herself.

She kept telling herself,_ I love Steve. I don't want to hurt him. _That was a truth but what Diana did not quite know was that the heart was an unruly thing that she had yet to fully comprehend.

She thought of the feeling she got when Kal walked into a room. When Kal had kissed her...Oh, she had not forgotten it. That strange warmth in the pit of her stomach.

_But that was the potion so that was not real!_

Then there was Clark Kent; when she debated with him she felt such exhilaration.

_He thinks you naïve and privileged!_

Diana clenched her fists. Was this what sharing Zeus' DNA resulted in? Zeus' passions often led to misery and death of others. She did not want to make mistakes that could cause anyone pain. Her mother sacrificing her common sense for fleeting pleasure and allowing herself to go after another woman's husband was something she couldn't condone either.

She said aloud, "Kal is my friend now."

_You made him so by telling him to date her._

"What kind of selfish person I would be if I had not?"

_Fine. He's your friend and Clark is...?_

She grunted, "Nnnnn."

Diana flew swiftly towards the Embassy. It was just past midnight when she got in. She headed for her bedroom. As she flicked on the lights her eyes fell on a large bouquet of long stemmed, red roses in a vase on the dressing table.

She walked towards it. There was a card. Steve's handwriting adored it. _Angel, I'm sorry. I love you._

Diana sank upon the stool before the mirror. Her anger at him had long passed but she certainly did not feel the happiness she ought to be feeling. She got up and began to get ready for bed. Maybe after a good night's rest her mind would feel clearer. Her emotions were frazzled after the last twenty four hours. Seeing death and destruction always took a toll on her. She could not even find relief in tears. That was for those who could afford the luxury.

She slipped into a short silk chemise style top and boy shorts. She'd learn the hard way that her preference for sleeping naked was not wise when one lived in a staffed Embassy and foes knew one's address.

She was about to climb into bed when her cell phone on the nightstand vibrated. Diana checked. It was Steve's number. She gently switched it off.

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning at seven. It was a Saturday. She would have the entire day free. She certainly felt more refreshed and upbeat than yesterday. She strolled into the bathroom and picked up the toothbrush and toothpaste. As she brushed vigorously she considered calling Steve and them breakfasting at the Embassy. Chef normally made pancakes or waffles for her on the weekends. They could talk and try to patch up the hurt feelings that their words had inflicted upon each other last night. It was the most sensible step. She spat and took a cup of water to her lips. Yes, sensible.<p>

She rinsed and pinned her hair up ready to get into the shower. Minutes later she stepped out, grabbed a fluffy towel from a chrome rack and padded into the bedroom.

She went to the closet and considered a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. They would do for breakfast.

Her hand reached for it but then eyes fell on a sleeveless, lemon, summer dress with a band at the waist. Claire had persuaded her to purchase it online.

_"It's so pretty and feminine and we don't see you enough like that."_

_"What? Are you suggesting when I wear my gowns, suits and ambassadorial garb I look like a man?"_

_"Good heavens, no! You always look chic, regal or like a goddess. It's pretty intimidating for us normal folk. This is so playful and carefree. You'd look adorable in it. Steve, I know, would love it."_

Diana let out a deep breath. She picked it out and a pair of espadrilles. She changed into them and gathered her softly waving tresses in a low pony tail. She looked at herself in the mirror. Did she look carefree and playful? Less intimidating?

"I don't know," she complained to her reflection. She put on her bracelets and pushed the tiara back like a bandeau. "But I do need to sort something out for myself first."

She picked up a bag and dropped her phone, purse, and the lasso. Instead of heading downstairs, she slid open the doors to the small balcony and took to the skies. She flew south towards Metropolis.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: _Thanks for the Reviews. Hope we all have a great 2013!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Clark Kent was in the kitchen at the M.A.D Center doing what he had promised: making the residents breakfast. Kenny and Tom were helping him toast the bread and brew the coffee, while Mrs. Benedict supervised the other residents with the setting of the tables outside.

One of Clark's farmer's omelets could easily feed four. It was a recipe he had perfected since the age of ten. Growing up on a farm, with his Pa working the fields, meant food had not only to be wholesome but substantial. Cooking on the whole was something he was very good at once his Ma had taught him the basics. It took no effort to memorize recipes and Clark had only to see something done once and he was able to replicate it. He enjoyed cooking for others whenever he could because it allowed him to relax and take things at a leisurely pace. Being a hero and a working man were the only reasons he did not cook as often as he would like.

He was on the third omelet when he heard Mrs. Benedict's voice. "You came! Come here and take a seat! Clark! Yoo-hoo, we have another mouth to feed!"

He turned and stared through the window to see a vision in yellow standing on the decking.

He muttered, "Damn."

He could hear Kenny behind him. "It's _Wonder Woman_!"

Tom exclaimed, "Wow, she looks _pretty_! I'm done. I think we have enough toast." He picked up the basket with the bread and hurried out to greet her.

Kenny laughed." Someone has a little crush."

Diana turned and her eyes met Clark's through the window pane. She smiled a little at the sight of him, spatula in hand, and the large apron over his clothes. He gave Mrs. Benedict a nod to indicate he had heard. He then gave Diana a salute with the spatula.

As he resumed cooking he had to admit having her present brought up mixed emotions. He was trying his best to keep her at arms length from Clark Kent, to avoid her linking him to Superman. Having her here was not what he really wanted. But part of him was unable to stop turning ever so often to take a quick peek at her as she chatted to the residents. It was a relief to see her looking fresh and happier. He had thought of her all of last night because he knew how distressed she had been over the disaster.

He sent out another omelet with Kenny. There was one more to do, for Mrs. Benedict, Diana and himself. He was pouring the eggs over the cooked potatoes, when Diana walked in with an empty carafe.

"Good Morning, Mr. Kent."

He raised his head. "Good morning, Your Highness."

Her eyes fell on his apron and the words on them. Her lips twitched. "What an interesting apron."

Clark looked down at the red apron with the words, _Queen of This Kitchen_, and the numerous pots, pans, vegetables and the ruffle at the end. He said wryly, "It's the Cook's. I borrowed it. Is there something you need?"

"More coffee." She lifted the empty pot.

He gestured to the coffee machine. "If you leave it there, I'll make some when I'm done here."

Diana retorted, "I can operate a coffee machine, Mr. Kent."

"Ah, my mistake. By all means."

Diana went over to the machine. She poured the water in, put in a fresh filter, added several spoons of ground coffee from a canister and flicked the machine on.

She leaned against the counter and folded her arms over her chest."That smells really good."

"Yeah, it's nearly done."

"Mrs. Benedict says you're a good cook."

"I can get by."

"You never struck me as the kind to be proficient in the kitchen."

He was conscious of her watching his movements as if fascinated. He really needed to get out of the kitchen. It wasn't too long ago she was staring at Superman cook and this was a little too close for comfort. "What kind would that be?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You seem a meal out of a box kind of person."

"Like you seem a serve on a platter princess?"

She frowned. "That's judgmental."

"Am I wrong?"

"You know you are."

"Then why should you be right about me?"

She crinkled her nose. "Point taken. But I'll have you know I was taught to fish, hunt and learned how to forage for fruit, roots, and nuts since I was seven."

"Impressive. And for the record I like my cereal and cup of noodles very much. Couldn't live without them."

"So who taught you how to cook?"

"No one."

"Are you self taught?"

"Yeah."

She made a face behind him. His off handedness as usual was annoying because she was trying to be at least civil.

He took a knife and eased the sides of the omelet and turned it onto a plate. "You ready to eat?"

She looked at the half filled coffee pot. "The coffee is not done."

He handed her the plate. "I'll bring it out. Here, you go ahead and start before this gets cold."

"But..."

"No. I insist."

As she left the kitchen, he exhaled.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was a lively affair with the residents. There was a lot of discussion about current events, TV and movies. Clark took care to sit at another table and had his back to her so he wasn't too much under her radar. It was about ten am when everyone decided to get up. The residents helped clear the tables but Clark insisted he would do the washing up.<p>

Mrs. Benedict argued with him as he took the pile of plates from Kenny and put them in the sink. "Clark, you cooked. How can we allow you to slave over the sink too?"

"I'll help him."

They turned to see Diana standing behind them with a tray of empty coffee mugs.

She looked scandalized. "I can't have you doing this either, Diana."

Clark put in swiftly, "Agreed. It's unseemly to have your royal guest washing dishes."

Diana put the tray down on the side and said firmly, "_I_ won't be washing. _You_ will. I'll _rinse_ them."

Mrs. Benedict began, "But it's not..."

Diana took her arm and gently turned her to the door and she smiled at the residents. "It's Saturday. Take the opportunity to relax. All of you. I'm use to handling a tank. This is nothing for me."

The elder woman sighed. "Well, if you say so..."

"I do." Diana closed the kitchen door on them and turned to face a suspicious looking Clark.

"Why would you want to waste your time washing dishes with me?" he inquired.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mr. Kent. I'm staying back for the dishes. Not you. Shall we or do you plan to stand here arguing?"

He made a face at her. "You're bossy."

"No more than you."

"I'm not bossy." He opened the tap on the dishes.

"Yes, I take that back. You're just rude."

"Ha." He picked up the sponge, squirted the washing liquid and began to lather the plates. She began to rinse and stack them on the draining board. They worked in silence for a few minutes. He was conscious of her closeness, and the scent coming off her. Why did she stay back? Was she trying to annoy him? Or something else?

"Where's your boyfriend today?"

"What?"

"I said: where is your boyfriend today?"

She interjected crossly, "I heard you. Why would you even...?

"Just making conversation. You don't expect us to stand here in silence?"

"I don't but I hardly think my boyfriend is an appropriate topic."

"Fine. You choose a topic."

"Was work the real reason you stayed away from the ceremony yesterday?"

He stiffened. "Why? Do you doubt it was?"

She shrugged. "I know how much you hate Edge."

He put a hand up."You got me."

"Is that why you're here this morning? Trying to make reparation?"

"And if I was? What does it matter to you, Princess?"

She passed the mugs to him. "I have read your work, Mr. Kent. I know you care for these people and the "small man" but I just don't know why you're so hard on Edge. What does he have to do to convince you he's genuine?"

"Those that come bearing gifts are not always to be trusted. Will you stop calling me Mr. Kent?"

"He has not asked for anything in return! And I'll stop calling you Mr. Kent when you call me by my_ name_."

"He doesn't need to get anything. Once he gets validation from the likes of you... he can do what he wants..._Diana_."

"You're so cynical..._Clark_."

"Most reporters are on some level. It keeps us sharp." He tapped his nose. "I'm not going to apologize for my dislike of Edge. And seems you like him no matter what I say."

"I have been given no reason to dislike him. Forgive me, if I don't jump to conclusions based on hearsay."

"Then we'll always be at loggerheads over this one."

"It seems to me to be very unfair to judge a person by his wealth or social standing."

"Do you really think I'm such a jerk to do that?" he demanded.

"You have been a jerk to me on your blog," she said dryly.

He shrugged. "It's not like you care what I think, right?"

Diana looked at him with a serious expression and she said honestly, "I _do_. I have read much of your blog and I support a lot of the issues you do. I think you are a good writer and it matters to me that you would mock me so much to your readers."

He did not expect her to be so truthful. He felt a little ashamed of himself. He said gruffly, "I haven't in a while."

"You did before."

He frowned. "I...I didn't know you. I do now and while I think you are a little too trusting and you do lack some experience in real life, your heart is in the right place."

"Real life? You think I lack experience in real life? What did you think I did all of yesterday? Real life hit me in the gut with death, suffering and destruction. I had to see it for hours on end. I guess if there was a hell on earth for a moment in time…that could have been it. While I might not live as a small man or woman... I understand pain when I see it. I will labor to help _anyone._ Rich or poor if they need my help. An earthquake does not discriminate. I never saw these things where I came from. Stories of war and disaster and disease were just stories in books on Themyscira."

He turned to look down at her rigid profile. She was rinsing one mug over and over. His hand reached down to gently cover her wrist and stopped her rinsing. "I'm sorry for what you had to see, Diana."

She took in a breath and her eyes met his. Through the glasses she could see sympathy in his eyes. They were an odd color. Not quite blue. Not quite grey. She could hear the empathy in his voice. In that moment she felt a stab of vulnerability that she never felt before. Her throat tightened and tears stung her eyes. It was strange to feel it with him of all people. "I...thank you."

He saw the glimmer in her eyes and suddenly the truth came bubbling to his lips. "Diana...I...need to tell you something..."

The door opened and a head popped in. It was Mrs. Benedict. "Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt but, Diana, there is a phone call for you. It's a Mr. Moulton."

Clark's hand left her wrist swiftly as she turned and blinked. "William? Oh. Okay. I need to take this."

She stepped out and he let out a breath. _Close call._ What the heck was the matter with him? He needed to really get a grip. She was making it so hard! Why couldn't she be some spoiled, haughty, ice princess? Why did she have to be so...so...

"_Perfect_," he grumbled, as he washed up the rest of the dishes and utensils and wiped down the counter tops. Ten minutes later he took out the bulging garbage bag to the large bin at the side of the building. He was whistling as he strolled back around and stepped up onto the decking.

Diana had just returned to the kitchen and she saw he had finished cleaning up. She had been on the phone with William discussing invites and arrangements for a reception to be held at the Embassy next week. She was about to pick up her purse now resting in a corner on the countertop when she heard a familiar whistling. She tilted her head curiously.

She moved towards the back door and stepped out onto the decking in time to see Clark bound up the steps. The tune he was whistling was the popular tune Cyborg loved. It was the tune that Superman had whistled as she used the bathroom when they had been shackled together. It was something stuck in her memory because it was a moment she was never likely to forget. She could close her eyes and hear it all over again. It was Kal. But standing before her was Clark.

_Gaea, it couldn't be!_

Suddenly everything fell into place.

Clark's eyes met hers and the sound died on his lips when he saw the look in her eyes. Incomprehension. Shock. Rage.

_Ah crap_.

The gasp on her lips turned to a snarl.

"You really must think me a naive fool!"

"Diana...Wait...I..."

The words were barely out of his mouth when he saw her fist arcing at him. It was too late to dodge it.

Clark went flying backwards and crashed into the fence at the back, flattening part of it and landing in the wide canal running behind the center. He fell in awkward heap in the water, displacing most of it and cracking the side wall. He rose to his feet and ruefully looked up. She was already cresting the air and heading north. He rubbed his jaw ruefully and reached for his glasses lying some feet away. The lens was smashed and the frames bent out of shape. He flung it aside in disgust.

What a mess! He did not know how he'd get out of this one. She was seething! The look in her eyes...He was lucky she had only punched him. What a right hook she had too! He'd almost forgotten how hard she could hit.

He swore under his breath and tore off his wet clothes and activated the S shield that created his armor.

He wasn't going to let her go off like that. He was going to face the music. He did not know how but he couldn't let her go off thinking he did it to make a fool of her.

He used his super vision and located her. She was on the outskirts of Metropolis but took a detour north. He thought she'd head to Washington DC but she seemed to be heading towards Upstate New York.

He shot off after her.

* * *

><p>Diana's heart was beating fast. Her head was buzzing. She was remembering all the moments she shared with him as Clark and Kal and how he had lied and misrepresented himself to her. She was fuming. She did not even know which way she was going. She flew blindly for a while and then headed towards the Adirondacks. Since arriving in America, it was one of her places of choice to go and be at peace and sit and meditate. Nature was always a comfort to her.<p>

Diana flew over miles of forest and a beautiful lake and snaking river. For the first time, she barely drank anything in. She began to ascend the face of a mountain. The wind whipped her hair and skirts and the sun kissed her skin. She put her hand to her face in disbelief at her own stupidity. How could she be so blind? Glasses?! Messy hair!? Casual clothes?! Lazy posture?! Prickly attitude?! Clark Kent was actually Superman!?

The worse thing about it all was the thought that he little respect for her...that Clark Kent's opinion of her was also Kal's. How he must have laughed at her. She really had thought she and Kal were becoming friends and now...Diana felt a lump in her throat.

"Diana."

Her heart lurched. Her fists curled. She halted and turned.

She could see him descend before her, red cape billowing in the wind.

"I'm sorry."

"Liar!" She continued to fly upwards.

He followed her and shouted, "Look, I know you think the worse of me right now but please, let me explain!"

She snapped over her shoulder. "You had better stop following me...whoever you are...I don't want to hear any explanation!"

"Diana, please! I never meant to hurt or deceive you! It's complicated why I do what I do! Why I live as Clark...but I grew up with Clark! It's a big part of who I am..."

"I don't give a damn who you are. Leave me alone!"

His hand reached for her and captured her arm. "I need you to listen to me!"

He spun her around and she hissed and spat like a riled tigress. "Don't touch me!"

He did not let go. "I'm not letting go until you listen!"

Diana responded by butting him in the forehead.

"Owwww!"

He fell away from her. She growled and pulled her tiara off her head. "Come closer and I'll slice something...anything off!"

He took in a breath. "You wanna have a go at me? Fine! _Come on_! Put your money where your mouth is, Princess!"

She glared daggers and with a roar came at him. Clark evaded the swing of the magical tiara in her hand but her foot came at him smack in the middle of his back. He went tumbling against the side of the mountain.

Diana slipped on her tiara, the proper way this time, and flew onwards. She muttered in Themysciran. "Aggravating ox! I have no time for this!"

He pulled himself up and shot after her. "No. I don't think you're done!"

She felt his hand on her shoulder and she spun around and punched him in the jaw and stomach. "Leave. Me. Alone!"

He floundered and tumbled hard for several meters but caught himself up to follow her. He zipped in front of her.

Diana stopped herself before she almost collided into him. She shouted, "Are you insane?"

"Maybe."

"Stop following me!"

"I can't...Not until you hear what I have to say."

He blurred at her and grabbed her about the waist and took her downwards at a breathtaking pace until they fell heavily onto a plateau. The ground cracked beneath them. Her purse fell several feet away.

Diana growled, kicked and rolled away from him. She spat, "You _hypocrite_! You pretend to be normal when you are actually Superman?"

"I'm _not_ pretending. I'm _trying_ to stay normal!"

"_Normal_? There is _nothing_ normal about you! You criticize me for being privileged. You are far from being just some struggling reporter! You own an…an ice palace and if I am not mistaken you come from a line of aristocrats!"

He rose onto one knee and rasped, "I never lived as an aristocrat. Yes, in a way I have an inheritance...the Fortress, the armor, the abilities that make me Superman but I grew up as a farmer's son! I work for my living because I want and need to. It allows me to understand the people I swore to protect. I can't be Superman all the time because Clark came first and Clark has a life he needs to protect. People who mean something to him! Superman can stay alone because he is an outsider. Clark is parading as a human because he ...I was raised as one... and humans have connections. Friends, a job, a history...a place."

"And you think me unable to grasp this? I may be a daughter of a God but I was raised by my mother and my sisters. They are strong and long lived but humans too!"

"I have enemies. I must protect my friends from..."

"_I_ don't need protection!"

He sighed. "I know that. I did not mean to imply you did. Most of the people in my life, up until the time I met the League, did. But even then most of them were human. Not one of them was like me. They belonged…Hal, Barry, Bruce… while I was the alien. I never expected to even meet someone like you. I thought I was alone. You of all people can understand what it means to be someone who feels like an outsider all the time? To some you'll always be Clay...just like I will always be the alien."

"But you're not two people! They might see me as Clay or the daughter of Zeus...but I am Diana! Who are you? Superman? Kal? Clark?"

He said with a conviction that even surprised him, "I'm one man trying to make the world a better place."

She suddenly sat back on her haunches. Torn between rage and uncertainty. She insisted, "You could have said something."

"I barely knew you. What I did as Clark...was done out of ignorance and presumption. I know better now." He stood up.

"You got to know me better and yet you still kept me in the dark!" she shot back.

"Diana, I believed I needed to keep Clark separate. Even as Superman I tried to keep myself from getting too close to the others. Only Bruce knows who I am and it's only because he worked it out. There are risks in getting too close to people."

"Risks? Becoming someone's friend is risky?" She looked incredulous as she got to her feet.

"I've lost people close to me, Diana...I can't risk that again."

"I don't understand."

He rose and sank down upon a nearby rock formation. "Heather, Lois… have nearly died because of Superman. Before them my two girlfriends were also put in danger. Sally left me because of it. But my parents' accident, it wasn't an accident... it was planned."

"What?"

"By a foe of mine. Who was a foe of my biological father. Who crossed a time barrier to find me because in the future I defeated him. He made it look so run of the mill. He tampered with the brake. I was at my prom. With Lana, my first real girlfriend...my childhood sweetheart. It was the first time anyone had asked me to dance. Lana was one of the few who liked me because I was just Clark. We were a bit of a team. Right there on the dance floor, the police came and told me both my parents were dead. They had run off the road...If I hadn't been Superman, maybe they might still be alive."

"I...am sorry. But you can't blame who you are for their deaths. "

"No. But I can shield others from such a fate."

Diana began, "I don't need shielding. The League does not need shielding."

"But I do. It's easier to get by when you don't get too close to anyone. When they are taken from you, it does not hurt that much. The dual life allowed me to do that. It's simple self preservation. You choose to stay away from your home to keep them safe."

"Yes, but I don't hide why I do it. You know I do it out of love and care for them. I never took you for a coward, Kal...Clark."

He asked a little defensively, "How am I a coward? I don't ask for any pity. I don't demand anything of anyone."

"You think this is how the people who reared you want you to live your life? To be afraid for others so much that you keep your self isolated? Do you enjoy being a martyr?"

He looked stung. "No. Of course I don't. Look, I took your advice with Zatanna, didn't I? I agreed to a date."

"So you did." She looked a little wan now. She bent and took up her purse with a resigned look. "I hope it goes well for you. Maybe what you couldn't tell me you will tell Zatanna."

"It's one date, not an engagement."

"I hope you will be honest enough to tell her about Clark if you intend to pursue it beyond one dinner and movie."

"Diana...I...never meant to make you feel as if I was trying to make a fool of you..."

"But you did. I need to go. I have things to do."

He began to rise. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." She took to the air and headed south. She put her hand in the purse and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Steve's number.

"Angel! Thank God! I've been calling for a while. Since last night! I'm sorry for what I said. I kind of lost my sense of objectivity. You okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I...Steve...I'm ready to go away with you."

"What? Are you serious?'

"Yes. I'm going to tell Arthur. I know it's short notice but can we drive down tomorrow and spend those few days in Maine?"

"You bet we can. I'll organize it."

"I'll see you soon."

Clark sank back down on the rock formation. He'd heard it all.

* * *

><p><em>Maine<em>

The drive up the coast was an uneventful one. Diana and Steve tried to keep up a flow of small talk but there were some instances he would see her look off into the distance and she would simply go all quiet. He put it down to her confession to him about her mother and Zeus and the stress of her last mission.

She really needed the downtime. Plus this time would allow them to finally take their relationship to a next level. He had to admit he was more uneasy than excited. He'd never had to deal with anyone like Diana and the fact she was a demi-goddess with the strength to juggle elephants bothered him somewhat. There wasn't a man on earth who did not want the satisfaction of knowing he could stir passion in the woman he took to his bed. Else what was the point? Steve had his share of women and he wasn't big headed about it but he thought himself a fairly experienced and capable lover. No one had ever complained. Least to his face.

Diana always seemed to enjoy herself when making out. The furthest they had gone was second base and that was through clothing. He wondered if half her enjoyment of it was because it was new and she was curious and eager to learn. The last few weeks had been strained and Diana had seemed less inclined to be affectionate.

He sighed and glanced over at her. She was leaning her face on her hand and staring at the beautiful view of the coast with a blank expression.

"You want to stop and have an early dinner?" he asked, pointing to restaurant as they drove into a quaint seaside town. "It's five thirty and by the time we get to the cottage it'd be around seven. I don't know if you feel like unpacking, getting dressed and coming back out."

"Can't we make anything there?"

"You know I'm not the best cook. I thought we'd eat out while we here. Tomorrow morning if you like we can go down to the market and get fresh fruit and snacks and drinks."

"Fine."

They stopped at the restaurant and it turned out to be a rather tedious affair. Diana got recognized and during the entire meal they were stared at, while staff and diners came up for autographs and photos. Diana was not one to refuse anyone but Steve had to put a stop to it after a while.

The manager came to their aid. "Come on, guys, they just want to have their meal in peace. Let's give them a break. Thank you."

Diana sighed and smiled. "Thanks."

The man beamed at her with admiring eyes. "My pleasure and consider the meal on the house."

Five minutes later Steve looked out the window and let out a groan. "Hell. TV camera."

Diana followed his eyes and saw a van with a TV network sign emblazoned on it; the camera man and a reporter were filming the outside of the restaurant and talking to departing diners. "Already?"

"Well, it's a small town and word gets out. We must be the most exciting thing for weeks."

Diana grimaced, "If dining out every day means we're going to have to deal with this, I'm not sure I want to."

Steve pointed to his phone. "No problem. We'll just get a list of numbers of the restaurants in the area and order in. The cottage is in a nice spot on the beach. The neighbors are not that close. So unlikely we'll see many people."

Diana put down her glass. "Can we go now?"

"What? No dessert? You always have dessert."

"I don't feel like it."

"Okay. Come on." He pulled a tip out his wallet for the waitress and indicated to the manager, who was standing not too far off and almost guarding them, that they were leaving.

"Thank you. Please. Come again." The man smiled as he walked them out and opened the door.

As they headed towards the car, the reporter and camera man hustled over. "Wonder Woman! Captain Trevor! A moment, please!"

Steve put his hand up. "Hey."

Diana smiled. "Hello."

"What are you two doing in these parts?"

"Just passing through," said Steve. "We're running late. So you'll excuse us."

They ignored him and walked along side Diana. "Princess, is this your first time in Maine?"

"Yes. It's very nice so far."

"What did you think of the food at the Famous Fish?"

"It was wonderful. I recommend the bass."

"We saw you working with Superman the day before yesterday; can you tell us any details on the quake?"

Diana stopped walking and looked into the camera. "It was bad. You've seen the footage on your news networks. They need food, clothes, medicine, tents...anything anyone can provide would go a long way. You can contact the Red Cross, UNICEF, Doctors Without Borders and Child Aid...Just go online, you'll find their homepages and you'll find out how to help."

Steve opened the car and called, "Time to go."

"I need to go. Have a good night," she said and went around to the passenger's side and got in.

"I'll take care they don't follow us," he said, as they eased out of the parking lot.

"You think they will?"

"They might or might not. Thing is, now most of the media will know we're in Maine. It's the Paps we have to think about."

She glanced back."They're filming us as we drive off. Is there a garage for this car at the cottage?"

"Yeah, not to worry."

"Thank goodness."

* * *

><p>The drive to the cottage took them twenty minutes. It was around eight when they pulled into the garage. Steve took up his travelling bag and wheeled her small upright case up to a side door. He handed her the keys.<p>

They had to go up a few steps to reach the front door. Diana opened up and flicked on the lights. It was a cozy sitting room that greeted them with an adjoining kitchen, which led out onto a wide porch that overlooked the beach. They could hear the sound of the waves breaking on the shore from where they stood.

"It's nice," she commented.

"It's lovelier when you can see it in the day time," he replied. "I'll take the bags upstairs. Er, there are two rooms. You...?"

Diana said matter of fact, "I agreed to come away with you. You can put my stuff in with yours." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Do we have anything to drink here? Tea? Coffee?"

He grinned in relief. "There should be." He dipped into his bag and pulled out a bottle of champagne. "I got this too."

She took it with a wry smile. "Prepared like a good solider. I'll put it on ice. Then I think I need a shower."

"We both need one. We could kill two birds with one stone," he offered, snaking his arm around her and stroked her spine.

Diana wriggled out of his hold. "We could but why rush? We have the rest of the night, right?"

"Okay, I guess I need to try and not to be too greedy." He kissed her mouth and left her.

Diana let out a heavy sigh. She took the bottle and placed it in the fridge. Gods, this was what she wanted, right? This was what naturally would happen next in a relationship? She had to admit she was a little uneasy. Not scared but not shaking with excitement either. Maybe she just needed to get it over with. She'd read the books. She knew what was about to happen between them. He had protection. Maybe once she knew what the fuss over this thing was about then she and Steve could truly feel the deeper connection she knew that was missing.

Half and hour later, she and Steve were in clean clothes and were sitting together on the sofa drinking their champagne. Steve had put on the TV at her request to so she could catch up on the news. He would have protested but saw she needed to follow up on the quake story.

After it was over, he took up the remote and flicked it off. "Time we get rid of all distractions, Angel."

Diana saw the look in his eyes. Well, this was it. There were no making excuses. No turning back. No running away.

He took her glass and rested it down with his on the side table and got up. He reached down to raise her to her feet. His lips went to her neck and he nibbled the skin there. He kissed her and he asked huskily, "Shall we go upstairs?"

Diana whispered, "Okay."

* * *

><p>For Steve it was like a fantasy come true. Undressing Diana, laying her down on the bed, kissing and caressing her. For those first five minutes he wondered if he was not the luckiest man in the world.<p>

He had made a steady journey down her body and was now moving back up. He laid his lips against her neck and dragged his teeth along her skin. Nibbling. Nuzzling. Suckling. She made no sound. He rose up and looked at her in bemusement. Her face on the pillow was smooth and placid. Her eyes were closed.

_What the…? Was she asleep? _

She had her arms around his neck and back and was caressing his nape and spine in a kind of automatic sort of way so he knew she was awake.

"Diana..."

She opened her eyes. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was allowing myself to feel it."

"Feel it? You look as if you're half asleep."

"I'm not. Isn't this the foreplay stage?"

"Foreplay doesn't mean you leave it all to me."

"Oh. So you need me to take another turn on you?"

"I'd like you open your eyes and look at me once in a while and see what I'm doing," he replied, a little dryly.

"Oh. Okay."

Five minutes later a sweaty Steve rolled off Diana and grunted, "This isn't working."

She sat up and pulled the sheets to her bare chest as he swung his legs over the bed and stood up.

She began perplexed, "Steve, I'm trying..."

"Diana, you're lying there like a plank," he began exasperated. He was hot and bothered, while she looked composed as ever. His lust was also waning judging from the way he did not appear as aroused as he was before.

"What? I'm not! I am trying to follow what the books said," she began defensively. "There are stages..."

He grabbed up a pair of boxers and pulled them on."The books? Who cares about the books?_ I'm _here. _I'm_ trying to make love to you. Not Masters and Johnson! I'm doing my damndest and you're barely responding to me!"

She looked a little mortified and embarrassed. "You know reading books isn't the same as doing the deed? And what do you want me to do? I let you undress me, fondle me, I reciprocated by fondling you. You seemed to like when I touched and kissed you."

"Who wouldn't? I'm not a robot!"

"Then what's the problem? You want me to shriek or speak unsavory language? I read some men like when their women do that. I just am not sure I want to do that. It seems a little forced if it's not something natural to ones self but if you think it might help..."

He slapped his hand to his forehead. "Jesus! Diana, you're making it into a chore. Sex isn't like that. It's supposed to be passionate. It's giving up control. Losing your inhibitions. It's freeing one's self. You can't seem to do that."

"Steve, I can't just give up all control. I'll hurt you," she said, as if reasoning with a child.

He stiffened. He asked abruptly, "Do you feel my kisses?"

"What? Of course, I do."

"How do they make you feel?"

She replied, "I like kissing you."

"You haven't answered me. How do they make you feel? One word. Off the top of your head."

"Nice."

"Ah, nice. That's what any man wants to hear," he replied sarcastically and went to stare out the window.

Diana wrapped the sheet around her and moved off the bed. She went to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She looked guilty and a little wistful. "I don't know what you want me to say. Steve, I love you..."

His hand covered hers and he conceded sadly, "I know you do but you're not in love with me."

"What? Don't be silly. It's the same thing."

"No. It's not. I doubt you even know what the difference is." He took her hand and sat her down on the bed. He sank next to her; he looked grave and even a little resigned. "Diana, I'm the first man you ever saw. I'm the first man you kissed. I'm flattered you wanted me to be the first but... I'm just beginning to realize you haven't had much to compare anything to. If you had someone else before you might know what I mean."

She shook her head. "Steve, why would I want someone else when I am with you? When an Amazon makes a commitment she is loyal..."

"This is not like an allegiance to the flag, Angel. Passionate love makes your heart pound. It makes you breathless. Makes your stomach fill with butterflies. It makes you act even a little stupid. Have you ever felt like that with me? With anyone? I doubt it."

The image of someone crossed her mind and Diana's face lost some of its color. She could feel herself panic and the guilt rise in her. She pushed the face away. She sought refuge in her principles. Because principles meant more than base emotion engendered by Zeus. At least they should!

She said fiercely, "That kind of love is what happened to my mother and Zeus left her! He was so in love and yet he left her to go with more women. That's not love, Steve. Love isn't selfish."

"Actually sometimes it is. Or it needs to be."

"I don't understand. Steve, we can try again. I'm willing to..."

"Diana," he shook his head regretfully, "we'd just be flogging a dead horse. I can't see this getting any better between us."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know. Maybe not _this _but _we_ are not working."

"Steve, sex isn't all that matters in a relationship," she began. "I read that many people don't need sex but seek understanding..."

"Diana, stop with the reading. You're twenty three. For you, it should matter. Yes, it doesn't define a relationship but when it's good...it binds two people together even more. You should be able to have passion _and_ understanding. You think I want you to stay with me out of guilt and loyalty? No."

She was silent.

"Tell me, what made you decide to come away with me?"

"You wanted me to for a long time."

"No. _This_ was an abrupt decision on your part. You and I had argued the night before. What made you change your mind?"

She thought of the argument with Clark and her anger at him. She pushed Clark's face away again."It felt like the time had come."

He heaved a sigh. "I think we need to drive back to Washington tomorrow morning."

She looked a little stunned. "Are we breaking up, Steve?"

He picked up his clothes scattered on the floor and stuffed them in his bag. "I think you settled that, Diana, long before this weekend."

She said dully, "So I'm to blame?"

"I think we both are. Me more so for thinking I could teach you what you needed to learn by yourself. I'll sleep in the next room." He left her, closing the door quietly behind him.

She put her hands to her cheeks. Never in her life had she wanted to hurt anyone and she had come and done it. It felt terrible.

_You're not in love with me._ Those words would play on her mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later<em>

_Watchtower_

Wonder Woman's foot smashed into the back of the seven foot robot. As it tumbled she jumped on its back and twisted its head off with a loud grunt. The body convulsed, sparked and went dead, while she tossed the head aside. It rolled towards a pile of robotic arms, torsos and legs.

There was the sound of clapping from the viewing gallery from above. She looked up to see Zatanna and Mera giving her a round of applause. They spoke to her via the comlink.

"You go, girl!" said Zatanna. "You haven't even broken a sweat!"

"Quite impressive, Diana," nodded Mera. "But you could have dispatched them faster with your lasso and sword. You like going hand to hand?"

She nodded. "Thank you. Sometimes I prefer not to use any tools or weaponry."

A voice came from the control booth."Okay, Diana, you've decimated fifteen drones. You've gone over your quota. You're leaving me with a lot of bodies to repair here."

She looked at Cyborg disappointed. "That's it?"

"You can do simulation if you want."

"I know but, I prefer a good old fashion workout," she said. "It feels better hands on. I feel like if I could go another round with a dozen more."

"Well, you can't. You got to leave something for the rest of us."

Diana sighed. "Oh, very well." She went to pick up her lasso, sword and tiara from an inbuilt compartment on a wall.

"Diana, how about we grab some refreshments?" suggested Mera.

Diana did not care for any refreshments at the moment but Mera and Zatanna had been very friendly towards her. Almost sisterly and she did miss that kind of camaraderie. "Okay. See you later, Vic."

She headed out of the training room and Zatanna and Mera joined on the corridor. The magician gave her wink. "You know the best workout isn't always on the mats. Maybe you can get that adorable Captain of yours to help you out."

Diana pretended she did not catch the innuendo. "Steve is busy."

"Shame. I'm guessing Arthur helps you out all the time, Mera?"

Mera smiled but said diplomatically, "Yes, we spar all the time."

Zatanna said playfully, "I'll bet. Arthur looks so proper though. Always regal, calm and very serious. Is he...?"

Mera chuckled. "Never judge a book by its cover."

She grinned. "Good to know. You all ever wonder what Superman might be like?"

They entered the elevator. Mera said drolly, "I'm a married woman, Zee. I don't speculate over other men than way."

Zatanna gave Diana a nudge. "What do you think?"

She shrugged. "I've never given it a thought."

"Really? Oh well, I guess you're in a relationship too. He's pretty stoic at times...but sometimes I see this wicked twinkle in his eyes…like when he teases Bruce and jokes with Vic and Hal. I think he'd be one of those than can really surprise a gal in bed."

Mera mused, "I hear you two are going on a date."

"Yeah. Who told you?"

"No one person exactly. It just seems common knowledge."

"That big mouth Hal. I mentioned it to him alone. So everyone knows?"

"I would assume so."

"Even Bruce?"

"Well, I haven't really seen Batman for a few days but is there anything he does not know?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

The doors opened out onto the level with the galley. The three women headed towards it. There was no one there at the moment but there were three huge pizzas and a variety of drinks to choose from.

Mera and Zatanna took a slice each and sodas. Diana opted to brew some coffee. She wasn't really hungry. She took up a donut. While they chatted, she stood by the counter and waited for the coffee to percolate. She was barely listening to Zatanna as she told Mera about some former boyfriend called Constantine.

"Bruce hated John," she chuckled, looking rather satisfied with herself.

"Why?"

"They're both headstrong and arrogant and you know people with the same personality always will clash. John is like the bad boy your dad warns you about. I had a thrilling time with him but he's not very good long term boyfriend material. The sex was great though. Wow."

Diana gave Zatanna a pensive glance. She was so open and carefree. No hang-ups as Hal would say. She also seemed to have way more experience than Diana and she was only a year older. Steve's words came back to her. They troubled her because they made her feel not only guilty but a little inept. Her first time and he likened her to a plank! It hurt her pride a little now to think about what had happened. She longed to ask them questions but was embarrassed that she would come across a naive fool. All the wisdom and books in the world could not make her begin to fathom dating and relationships!

Diana sighed and picked up her mug to fill it with the coffee. She reached for a carton of milk in the fridge when she heard footsteps and Zatanna's voice exclaim, "Well, we have company! I must admit I didn't expect to see you boys here."

Diana lifted her head over the door to see Batman and Superman. Her eyes met his instantly and she felt her cheeks heat up. She closed the door to the fridge and turned her back on him to fix her coffee.

Superman's eyes moved back to Zatanna's. "Mission completed."

Mera asked, "How was it?"

"Fine," said Bruce. "Superman was helping me with the Club of Villains. Every one of them is in Blackgate now. What is there to eat?"

"Vic ordered Pizza."

Batman went over to the counter where the boxes were. He glanced at Diana with her coffee mug and donut. "You're not having any?"

"I'm not all that hungry, "she answered.

Zatanna asked loudly, "You haven't forgotten our date this Friday, Kal-El?"

Batman almost slapped the pizza on his plate.

The Kryptonian replied, "No, Zee. I haven't."

"Which city have we decided on again?"

"I thought we said Prague."

"Oh yes, so we did."

Superman came to stand along side Batman. "Pizza, huh? I could eat a whole one by myself." His eyes tried to meet Diana's and he opened his mouth to say something to her. She quickly moved away.

Bruce did not miss it and asked quietly, "What's that about?"

Clark watched her pick up a magazine from the nearby stand and take a seat near Mera. He said wryly, "Long story but I'm in the Amazon doghouse."

"Now you have me all curious."

He muttered, "She found out Clark and Superman are the same and ...well, she was pissed. I got a few punches and kicks for it. She thought I was amusing myself at her expense."

"I see. And now you'll be digging that hole a little deeper for yourself," he added cryptically and left him looked totally bemused. Batman headed for the door.

Mera asked in some surprise, "You're not joining us, Bruce?"

"I have a report to write and need to get back to Gotham."

Zatanna sniffed, "What's new?"

Batman did not take her bait. He ignored her while he took up a bottled water. Zatanna mumbled, "Ass."

Batman bent and whispered over her shoulder as he walked out, "Sticks and stones."

"Don't tempt me," she snapped.

Mera shook her head in amusement. "You two!"

Clark, meanwhile, was peering out the corners at Diana clutching her coffee and flicking through her magazine.

He said aloud, "I'm making ice mochas. Anyone want one?"

"Ooh, I've heard about your ice mochas. Sure!" nodded Zatanna.

Mera looked at her soda. "I have this..."

Zatanna pushed her can aside. "Believe me; you'll want to sample this. Hal, Oliver and Vic talk non stop about it."

His eyes rested on Diana. "Wonder Woman?"

"I have my caffeine fix already, thank you," she said, without looking up at him.

Zatanna wrinkled her nose. "Really? You'd pass up iced mocha for plain house brew?'

"Really."

"Eh, whatever." Zatanna turned to Superman. "It's a shame you're so famous, else we could have gone to London. It's my favorite city in Europe. I spent a lot of time over there when I was with John."

"John?"

"Oh, old boyfriend. You don't have to worry about him, Good-looking. But we could have gone to the West End to take in a live show. You know, our manager is thinking of taking the show to Europe if things work out this year? You folks haven't seen a show of mine yet have you? We should organize that. I wonder if Vic will feel comfortable coming out? Bruce, the old stick in the mud, will say he's seen my act one time too many. I know Hal will come. Mera, you could bring Arthur and Diana you can bring the Captain."

Diana gulped her coffee in a vain attempt to not answer the question. She made an inaudible sound. She couldn't wait to get up and leave the table and with Clark now approaching, she shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat. He would have no choice but to sit near Zatanna and opposite her. It was bad enough people talking about dates and boyfriends but worse was trying to act like she was not mad with Clark. She blanched a little at the memory of punching and kicking him. Gods, had she been so angry? Granted he had goaded her into it but it was unseemly behavior for one of her station and upbringing. She was better disciplined than that!

He sat down and she could feel his eyes on her while she pretended to read. Zatanna was oohing and aahing after tasting the ice mocha. Mera was asking her something. Diana tried to decipher what she was saying. She caught the words "travel" and "Ambassador" but her comlink beeped before she could reply.

"I'm sorry. My comlink." She pointed to her ear. She pressed it and listened. Relief flooded her face and she quickly got up. "It's Batman. He has something for me to check out."

"Alone?" asked Mera, who had taken the look of one who was ready to drop everything and spring into action.

"Seems so. Excuse me."

* * *

><p>When she arrived on the bridge, she found Batman working on his report.<p>

"You alerted me, Batman?"

"Yes."

She glanced at the various monitors, displaying the major news networks. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"I don't understand."

He turned slightly in his chair. "I thought you might appreciate some time away from the galley."

"What? Why would…?" She colored self consciously. "You know?"

"Only the little Clark told me. You know he's lived like that for the past five years?"

She said stiffly, "I have no problem with him choosing to live the way he wants to. He ridiculed me as Clark while pretending to be my friend as Kal."

"Did he really?"

"You know he did."

"Have you read what he wrote about me back in the day when he thought I was just this lazy, self indulgent, rich playboy?"

"He called you that?"

"Sure. But he did not know me then. I certainly don't hold it against him."

"Yes, but you're putting on an act when you're Bruce Wayne. I am who I am."

"Not all the time. And I'm still one of the privileged. I honestly think he's sorry for what he did to you, Diana."

"He tried to get me to believe that."

"Do you really doubt Superman and Clark Kent's sincerity?"

"I..."

Batman turned back in his chair. "Maybe you need to decide what the real problem is. When one has other issues to deal with it might be tempting to place the whole blame on one person."

"I don't know what..."

"Diana, I caught the news with you and Trevor in Maine a few days back. I know you asked Arthur for time away. It was a very short break because you came home and took up duty on Sunday night. Cyborg also told me that you keep smashing up the workout drones."

She grimaced. "Zee was right. You have an uncomfortable knack of putting two and two together and coming up with twenty two."

His lips curved a little. "She would say that. Take my stupid advice. Go home and take a few days away from this place."

She began, "But I am on the roster…"

"I'll call you if we need your help. Clear your head. You're going to have to work with Clark at some point. You can't let personal conflicts get in the way of our mission."

It seemed like the most sensible thing to do. She relented. "Okay. I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: _Thanks for the reviews. Clark's mention of a foe being responsible for his parents' accident and his prom date with Lana is an actual reference from the new 52 Action Comics._

Ben: _re Zatanna's dna. She is a magic user/ sorceress and I put this down to enhanced mental capacity/ability to tap into that kind of energy and manifest magic. Her DNA still is human as far as I see it making her incompatible with Clark. Diana and Maxima (Almerachis) in my story are the only ones so far._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Diana took Batman's advice and went back to the Embassy. But clearing her head was not the easiest of tasks. She was still very angry with Clark and mad at herself for being blind and even more annoyed that she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Get out of my head you stupid, reporter-man you!" she muttered to herself, as she tried going through her correspondence. She held up a letter from Star City's Men's Boxing Club and fan mail from a male fan and tossed them both in the bin.

She mocked, "Make an appearance at our club. You are the most beautiful and inspiring woman. You men! Silver tongued snakes under bushes. Pretending you care. You are not to be trusted!"

A picture of a group of young male and female teens in boxing gloves fell out of the envelope onto the floor. Diana put her hand to her cheek penitently. She went to the bin and picked the invite and letter back up with a guilty sigh. "Gaea, I sound like Aleka. Must not let my anger cloud my judgment."

But it was hard for her. An Amazon's pride was her shield. Her pride now smarted. He'd apologized and she had even found herself feeling sorry for him. He was very lonely. One could see that. She understood that. She often felt it too. She could even forgive him for wanting to protect her, as stupid as that was. If it was another person she'd have forgiven them right away. So why was it so hard with Clark?

Her hand touched her lasso and she winced. She had to accept the truth. It hurt more now because of the feelings that had been steadily growing for him these last few months. Which had been unexpected and complex and made her feel even more guilty because she was supposed to be committed to another man.

One thing was for sure: relationships were still baffling and she did not care for the trouble and heartache they caused.

Matters got a little more complex when she was reminded by Claire that the yearly charity dinner to raise money for victims who had developed cancer after the Apokoliptian Invasion at the Embassy on Friday required Steve Trevor's presence.

"He's hosting it, remember?"

Diana groaned inwardly. She'd forgotten that. Steve had volunteered to be master of ceremonies for it since last year. "Oh."

"Is he coming for rehearsal tomorrow? I have the individual singers and the band coming in at five."

"Let me call him, okay?'

Claire nodded and left her staring at the phone. Sighing, she picked it up and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's me. Diana."

His voice sounded tired."Oh, Diana."

"Er, Steve...about Friday? The charity dinner?"

"Oh, it's on this Friday? I forgot about that."

"Can you make it? Claire was wondering if you need to come to rehearse with the performers. They're starting at five. Or do I have to find someone else?'

There was a brief silence. She offered, "I won't be here tomorrow so it shouldn't be too awkward if you're worried about that."

"Fine. I'll come. I did promise after all."

"Thank you, Steve."

" Okay. Diana, have you told anyone about us?"

"No."

"Can we leave it that way for now? I really don't need the media having a field day out of this."

"Sure, Steve."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Diana put down the phone with a grimace. Awkward and painful. The man she knew so well for all this time was now suddenly like a stranger to her.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday Morning<em>

Clark was sitting at his desk at the Daily Planet.

He was staring at his cell phone.

He scrolled to her number. He'd gotten it off the Watchtower computer last night.

_Call her. It wouldn't hurt to try to speak to her. What have you got to lose? She can't be madder than she already is. You can take her punches after all._

He dialed.

"Hello, Diana speaking."

"Hi, Diana? It's Clark."

The phone clicked off.

He tried again, this time using the Daily Planet's line.

"Hello, Diana, speaking."

"Diana, it's Clark...Listen, I was going to..."

The phone slammed down on him. He winched. There was no doubt that she had broken it on her end.

He put the receiver down. "Darn it."

"What's up, Smallville? You look a little frustrated. Can't make a deadline? Source bailed?"

Clark looked up to see Lois. She was looking at him with an amused expression as she delved into her handbag.

He opened his mouth to dismiss her inquiry as nothing then stopped. It had taken Clark the last few days to come to terms with how isolated he really was. Since losing his parents, he had not a soul he could really open up to, and he'd gotten himself so accustomed to it that he now realized Diana was right to some extent. He _was_ a bit of a martyr. He had no real means of off-loading. He really had no one he could consider a best friend to talk to about his social life and secrets. Bruce was his closest friend but was not really interested in discussing anything pertaining to women or baring his personal life. Lana, the other person to know his secret, was in Paris and engaged. Jimmy was in the same bracket as Lois but Lois was a woman so maybe she might be able to shed some light on the matter and advise him.

"No. It's just a little problem with a friend."

"Yeah? Seeing you're not the most outgoing guy, who might this be? Olsen?"

"It's a girl."

She looked up. "As in girl who is a friend or _girlfriend_?"

"The former."

Lois narrowed her eyes and asked slyly, "But you wish it was the latter?"

He reddened and protested, "What? No."

"No? Why are you blushing then?"

"What? I'm not blushing."

She grinned but did not press him. "Who is it? Heather?"

"No. It's an old friend from college," he lied. "I upset her a bit."

"Why am I not shocked? I told you that brashness of yours would get you into trouble. You need to learn to ease down on the socialist soap boxing. What did you do?"

"It's not like that. I kinda lied to her about some personal stuff and she's miffed with me when she found out the truth. I tried apologizing but she's really peeved. Won't even give me a hearing. She feels I was amusing myself at her expense. I don't know what to do really."

"Well, you know it's not nice when the people you are closest to lie to you or keep important truths from you." She looked a little somber. "I should know. Jonathan did that and it did upset me."

"Oh. How are you two?"

She sighed and shrugged. "Long distance love is a challenge."

"I guess but you forgave him, right?"

"What choice did I have? Couldn't let him go off and stay mad. He's in a war zone, you know. He's also not really showing any signs of wanting to come home and allowing us try to see how we work as a real team. There were some plans to move in together last time and that fell through because of his work." She picked up her bag. "You want my advice, Smallville? If you care for this friendship, you _grovel._ Grovel like you have never groveled before."

"_Grovel_?" Clark looked at her doubtfully. "That's it?"

"Yeah. And if she keeps knocking you back, keep groveling. If she cares for your friendship, she'll take pity on your pathetic hide and forgive you."

Clark made a face. "Oh, pity as my motivator. Gee, thanks."

Lois smiled. "It's all I've got. Later."

Clark muttered to himself, "Grovel, huh?"

He flipped open his laptop and clicked onto a search engine. He typed in _Princess Diana. Ambassador. Appearances._

He saw she was going to be at the book signing at 10 am. Maybe he could go as Clark and get her to sign whatever it was she was signing. No. She'd probably get him kicked out. He checked the itinerary again. A speech at the UN in New York at 1pm. That seemed a good opportunity for Superman to drop by. After his mission with Diana on the earthquake public opinion of him had been increasingly positive. The General Secretary has even called him personally to thank him. It had been a new but pleasant experience after being looked upon with suspicion by many agencies of authority.

He leaned back and smiled a little wryly. She wouldn't wallop him there, would she? Rao, look at what it had come to. Groveling! And the craziest thing was that he wasn't able to just shrug it off as he normally would have. It really bothered him not being able to have at least a rapport with her. Even when he kept her at arms length as Clark, Superman still could talk to her. He'd had it _both ways_ for a long time. With Diana, he suddenly couldn't. It was going to be _all or nothing_ with her and if he was honest it scared the hell out of him to bare himself this way. But he knew it had to be done.

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman's appearance at the UN was of course not only of interest to the Man of Steel but as with anyone who had been in the public eye and acting as a fighter for truth and justice, she had made several enemies during her time out in the world; three such enemies were waiting for a chance to give her some payback.<p>

Diana was half way through her speech when she heard a commotion outside the hall. The building seemed to vibrate. The audience began to buzz with confusion and panic.

She dropped her sheet and threw off her robe to reveal her battle armor. She shouted, "Everyone, down and stay down! I will handle this!"

Unsheathing her sword, she flew out of the room, and began to search for the source of the noise. She could see people running along the corridors and armed security heading towards the foyer.

When Diana emerged out into the foyer she was just in time to see six guards sail past her and smash into the wall.

She heard a laugh. "Well, I thought that would get your attention."

She turned to see a cybernetic woman lift the canon on her robotic arm. "Cyborg Girl."

Diana felt the force of the canon hit her and she went flying through the doors, smashing through them and landing heavily on the concrete concourse at the front of the main building.

"Hello, Wonder Woman, so nice to see you." Diana looked up and saw a giant female lifting her foot and bringing it down at her.

She rolled swiftly and avoided the giantess' foot that ended up smashing a large crater in the ground.

"Giganta?!" The Amazon was stunned. Last she saw the woman was two years ago when she had her incarcerated at Concord Federal Penitentiary.

"Remember me? Yes, you put me away in that stinking hole where I had to suffer. Time for some payback! This time I was careful to bring some friends!"

Diana heard something howling behind her and she turned to see a funnel of wind coming towards her. She could see a slender, bald, brown skinned woman she recognized as Jinx, an elemental sorceress, smiling at her. Before she knew it the funnel grabbed her up and flung her at the row of flagpoles. She could feel herself hit them, one by one and they drop like dominos as she landed heavily onto the street. Cars and buses honked their horns and screeched to a halt in an attempt not to roll over her and smash into each other.

Diana sat up shakily when all three women surrounded her.

Giganta had ripped out a large pillar, Cyborg Girl was aiming a large laser gun and Jinx was conjuring up orange flames. Diana's bracelets came up and she took on the flames and laser blasts.

Giganta was about to swing at her but when her arm tried to arc forward she felt a powerful force stop her. She turned in time to see Superman grab the pillar and with her still holding it he spun her around and send her flying into the East River.

Diana unfurled her lasso and got hold of Cyborg Girl's arm and she yanked her forwards and her fist connected with her jaw. She was sent flying meters away.

The ground beneath her shook as Jinx tried to create tremors. Diana took to the air and rammed into her with her fists. The sorceress went flying into the nearby fountain.

Diana spun around. She had seen the flutter of the red cape. Superman now hovered above her. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

His boots touched the ground. "Er, giving you a hand?"

"I don't need your help," she gritted and turned her back on him to deal with Jinx who was now trying to get a wall of water at them both. Clark blew on the water and it froze instantly.

"Sure but the faster we deal with them the less people get hurt and less damage to the place, right?"

Diana growled as Giganta was seen stomping towards them. She undid her lasso and hovered."Did the League send you?"

"No. I just happened to be around."

Diana looped the rope on Giganta's neck. "That's a likely story."

Clark turned to take a blast from Cyborg Girl on his chest. His heat vision pin pointed itself at her guns. Her gun barrels melted. "I happen to know the General Secretary here, you know."

She yanked hard and Giganta slumped to her knees. "So you didn't know I was going to be here?" She punched her in the jaw with a grunt and she toppled.

Superman hovered out of the way to allow Giganta to fall on the ground. "Well, to be honest, I did."

She turned to glare at him as he move to spar with Cyborg Girl, whose arms morphed into saws then long, metallic blades. When he ducked from the whirling blades, Diana came behind him and she sliced the blades off with her sword. Her elbow then jabbed at the half human half cybernetic's' nose.

"Still soft in some spots," announced Diana. The young woman groaned in pain as blood poured down her nostrils and she swayed woozily on her feet.

Diana gave Superman an irritated look. "I told you to stop following me. What is the matter with you?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could talk," he said and took the broken blades and used them to easily wrap them around Cyborg Girl to keep her from moving her arms.

"Talk?" She undid her tiara and let it fly at Jinx, who was about to try to get the earth beneath them to open and swallow them. The tiara hit Jinx in the head and she fell over. Diana caught the tiara and put it on. "Talk about what?

He said, "I need to apologize. Again."

She turned to see the security running towards them. She dragged Jinx to where Giganta lay. "You can't just think a few words will make me forget what you did?"

Superman picked up the now cursing Cyborg Girl and put down her near them. "I know you're really angry and I really don't expect you to just forget. I just would like you to know I'm really sorry for any hurt I caused. I was trying to keep myself from getting too close to anyone but after our stint off world and what we shared...I...whatever I did or said as Kal was genuine. It wasn't an act."

"Yes, but Clark also is Kal and _you_ think I am naive and privileged! Has that changed? I'm going to say no."

"I'm not perfect, Diana. I don't expect other people to be either. Bruce can be uptight, humorless, suspicious, meticulous...and he knows it. It can drive one nuts but it makes him good at what he does too. Yes, I think you might me a little too open and trusting but I think your nature allows you to see the good, not bad in others and for that I admire you. I was like that until I came to the city and saw the corruption and the injustice. It's easy to become cynical and I battle to keep my sense of wonder and inspire trust everyday. With you...it's just there for you. I don't ever want to become like Bruce. It's why I use Clark as the mask, sacrificing letting anyone see the real me. I need people to trust me to be Superman. I don't want to use fear. But I am an alien and that scares them."

She looked now even more confused at his words. It would be so easy to forgive him when he spoke that way. "I don't know what you want from me!"

"It might be wishful thinking right now...but I was hoping we could put this past us...We seemed at some point on our way to being friends, "he answered.

"If wishes were whores beggars would ride," she replied stiffly, causing his lips to curve upwards.

She became irritated and accused, "You're laughing at me now!"

He coughed and said, trying not to chuckle, "I'm not laughing at you. But it's not _whores,_ Diana. It's _horses_."

"Where?" She looked around for a sign of the equine species.

Clark studied her with a rueful shake of the head. Rao, why did she have to be so adorable? "No the saying is, "if wishes were horses"...not whores..."

Diana flushed.

The security finally reached them.

"Superman! Wonder Woman! Are you alright?"

"Fine." Diana gestured to the women. "We need to get them out of here."

"On it. We have back up coming in and I'll call in for some armored vehicles!"

Diana said quietly, for Superman's ears alone, "Now is not the time for this. These three need to be taken away."

"I can see them escorted back safely," he began. "You can go back and finish you speech."

"No. I will handle this. Please. Leave."

"Diana..."

"Please, Clark."

He conceded, "Fine."

He took to the air and headed for Metropolis. Well, she called him _Clark._ That couldn't be a bad thing. Some more groveling and maybe she would be moved to pity him.

* * *

><p>Zatanna was readying to leave the Watchtower for her date with Superman. She had just finished up her report and was logging it into the system. Cyborg and Batman were standing on the observation deck above her, watching Green Lantern and Steel work on repairs to one of the docking ports.<p>

"Well, that's me done for the day," she announced as she strolled up behind them.

Cyborg turned. "Youre going now?"

"I have a date, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. You and Supes. Have a good one."

"We'll be in Prague if we're needed," she said glancing at Batman's back. The Dark Knight had not said a word.

"We'll try not to interrupt you two," promised Cyborg.

"Thanks. Must admit I'm really excited for this," she said.

"He's a good guy. I wish you both luck."

She cleared her throat. "He's your friend, Bruce, any pointers for a gal?"

Batman turned and asked sarcastically, "You want my advice on dating Superman? Really?"

"Oh, what's wrong, Bruce? Not happy about it?" she teased.

"Zatanna, whatever games you're playing, leave me out of them. This is a friend of mine and it's not John Constantine. Superman is not an asshole, so there's that to consider."

She snapped, "John was not an asshole! You're the one who made matters worse. Lecturing and interfering."

"You were too young for him and it ended up exactly where it would. I could have told you that. But I suspect you did it all the more because you knew I did not approve."

Cyborg coughed and took a step away from them.

"I did not need your approval! I was twenty. Not some kid."

"I wouldn't have given a toss but I did promise Zatara I'd look out for you."

She retorted, "Well, you know your way of handling things, Bruce. Ask Nightwing or Robin. And let's not get around to Damien. John is a saint compared to Talia. So you were in no place to tell me who's right to date."

They both knew that his relationships with his wards were strained once they began to grow up and assert their independence to him. Damien was Bruce's son. He was a product of a union between him and Talia Al Ghul. Something that always rankled with Zatanna.

"But we know you like bad girls. How's Miss Kitty doing these days?"

They glared at each other. Zatanna was trying to bait him as usual. He could give her the answer she was looking for but instead he and walked off. "Like you said, I'm not your father."

She gritted. "Ugh, he gets me so angry!"

Cyborg gave her a sympathetic look. "Can you two even be in a room without fighting?"

She muttered, "There was a time...when he came to train with my father. I was sixteen. He was cool back then. He gradually got worse as time passed." She sighed. "I need to go."

Cyborg watched her head out and shook his head. Least there was one plus since becoming Cyborg. No women problems.

* * *

><p>It was Friday and Superman's date with Zatanna had arrived. He wasn't going as Clark but as Kal-El. For once he could actually wear normal clothes to fit his physique but he still knew he had to be careful and not wear anything that could make him catch too much attention.<p>

He had picked up a pair of jeans, a black, high neck, long sleeved t-shirt and a well cut jacket. His grabbed up some gel and slicked his hair back, taming the unruly waving locks. He looked at himself in the mirror. The severity of the flattened hair and the clothes made him looked a bit older but still trendy.

He grabbed up some money. No phone or keys or wallet with Clark's ID cards. Superman did not need those. He opened a window and took to the air.

Zatanna's place was in Manhattan. She'd recently moved from San Francisco when they got her to join the League. Being a performer she needed to be downtown itself but Zee loved the bright lights and bustle of the city.

When he landed on the terrace of her apartment, he knocked on the glass doors.

She appeared a minute later with a charming smile. "Hello, Good-looking." She was dressed in black fitted pants, boots, a white, chiffon blouse with slits on the shoulders and poet sleeves. "You certainly make that name come alive tonight."

He smiled. "Hi, Zee. You look lovely yourself. Are you ready?"

"I just need to put on my shoes and grab my purse."

He stood in her living room and looked around curiously. It was very modern with leather and glass furnishing. She had several things one could see that denoted her magical background. From the books she had on the shelf, the crystals and candles at intervals around the room, a collection of wands on a side board, the hand woven tapestry with all the astrological signs on the wall, rune stones lying in a glass bowl on the coffee table, to the pictures of her and her father and fellow performers on the mantle. There was the scent of incense around the room. He crinkled his nose. Magic always made him a bit uncomfortable and to be honest, the smell was a bit overpowering for his olfactory senses.

"Ready."

She had donned three inch heels to boost her five foot seven inch frame. She took his arm and stopped with him before the mirror on the wall to admire their reflection.

"Yep, you are a fine accessory, Kal-El."

He smiled and they headed out onto the terrace. He lifted her in his arms and took to the sky. Zatanna looked at him with a wink. "My favorite part."

* * *

><p>Dinner was at a small but busy Italian style restaurant. No one really paid much attention to them other than thinking they were a good looking couple, much like many other couples around that night in Prague. The meal was good and their conversation went fairly well where they exchanged details about themselves. He kept it all about Krypton and his adventures when he first came to Metropolis and fought the Collector and the Multitude. He never mentioned Clark.<p>

The movie was easier for him as they had to sit in the dark. There was no fear of anyone giving him a second look.

When they came out of the movie it was midnight. Zatanna gave him an amused look as they walked out with the rest of the crowd into the street. She had her arm hooked in his.

"I don't think you enjoyed that much," she observed.

He shrugged. "Chick flicks are not my thing."

"Yeah, what do you like?"

"I haven't been to the movies for a while. But the last thing I saw on DVD I liked a lot."

"Which was?"

"Rango?"

"Rango? What? The cartoon?"

"Yeah."

She burst out a peal of laughter. "Superman likes cartoons?"

"I do."

She shook her head in amusement. "How can you even be friends with Bruce? I don't get it. He likes dark, crime noir things."

"Well, we kind of do have opposite tastes but sometimes we lap over."

"You've known him a long time?"

"Met him when Darkseid was attacking five years ago. I'm afraid I did try to choke him."

She laughed. "Do tell!"

* * *

><p>They spent the next twenty minutes strolling, him recounting to her the first battle the League ever fought together. It did not go past him that she was particularly eager to hear about Batman's part in all of it.<p>

By the time one o'clock came around he was alighting with her at her apartment. She looked up at him with an inviting smile. "I had a nice time. Do you want to come in?"

He looked a little hesitant. "Zee, it's our first date...I..."

She put her hand on her hip. "Oh, lighten up. I'm not going to jump you. I don't put out on the first date, FYI. I might be 'a shameful flirt' as Bruce would say, but these goods don't come cheap. You want some coffee? I can do coffee. Unless you got someone waiting in that Fortress of yours for you?"

He smiled. "Okay. A coffee would be good."

They entered the apartment and she gestured to him to take a seat as she dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes. She picked up the remote. "Let's see if we missed anything. I know, I know. But ever since I joined the League, it's gotten to be a habit just to make sure nothing bad happened."

"Don't worry. I think we all do it."

She clicked on to the CCN news channel and gave him the remote. She then went to the kitchen and five minutes later came out with a tray, two steaming cups, milk and sugar.

"It's not filtered. Hope you don't mind. I had no time to top up this week."

"It's fine." He fixed his while she did her own.

"So anything happened?"

"Nothing too bad. Accidents, robberies...nothing the police couldn't handle."

"Good," she replied and sat on the sofa next to him and took a sip of the warm drink. "Hmm. Nice. You know, Kal-El, I heard you have a vulnerability to magic."

"That's true."

"So in a way you could be at my mercy?"

His lips curved wryly. "You're planning to hex me?"

She giggled. "No. I just think it's funny someone strong as you are could be weakened by magic."

"I'm not different to anyone when magic is used but I',m vulnerable to magical weaponry, barriers, forces and so on. For example a normal sword breaks on my skin. A magical one can cut me. But you'd have to catch me to cut me. So I'm not all that helpless. My super speed still will account for something.

"Wonder Woman must pose a problem for you in the sparring arena."

A reluctant smile tug at the corner of his mouth. "She's formidable. Magic or no."

"Speak of the devil. Look, there she is!"

He looked up to see Diana on the news with Steve Trevor at her side as they stood on a stage together at the Embassy. The report was on the fund raiser and how successful it had been.

"Aww, they so cute. You think they'll tie the knot?"

Superman's jaw twitched and he said with a shrug, "I didn't think Amazons were the marrying kind."

"Yeah, I heard about them not submitting to any man. Diana does seem a little private about her and Steve as well. She definitely doesn't like to talk a lot about her personal life."

"You can't blame her when it is under the lens of the media."

"Could you cope with a public relationship like that?"

His eyes were locked onto the screen. She looked beautiful dressed in a lilac gown and wearing her hair up. "I don't think it would be a good idea."

"You know I don't believe in hiding," she said, frowning at his profile. "I'm a performer. I've been performing with Dad since I was a teenager. I don't think I could handle hiding. It's not me."

He turned, his blue eyes grave. "Superman has a lot of dangerous enemies."

"Yes, I know. But I've had to cope with tough foes as well."

"Be that as it may...I don't want to be hounded by the media. Not like them. There are times I feel sorry for Diana. I can see how it puts a lot of pressure on her. I don't think she even realized how celebrity obsessed our society was. If she did, she might have thought twice about it all."

Zatanna put her mug down. "You know, I think we need to decide something right now. Are we going to see each other again?"

He admitted, "I enjoyed your company tonight, Zee."

"And I enjoyed yours. You're smart and funny. Such a difference from the other guys I dated. But you seem not sure if you want to do this publicly with me?"

He said honestly, "I'm not sure I want to do it with _anyone_."

"If it had potential would you at least try?"

"What exactly you mean by potential?"

Zatanna took his mug. She placed her hands on his chest when she saw him frown, she assured him with a roll of her eyes, "Not going to jump you, but I want to see what's between us. If it feels good then I think it's fair to try to give it a chance."

She leaned in to him and reached up to plant a kiss on his mouth. Superman closed his eyes. He allowed himself to relax but careful not to respond too ardently. Zatanna, like most human women, felt fragile under his fingers. He gently rested his hands on her shoulders while she pulled his head down in an attempt to get a better feel of him.

They drew back after a minute.

"Wow," she said as if in some surprise.

"I know."

"I wouldn't have guessed? Would you?"

"I've learned not to assume anything."

Zatanna grimaced and reached for her coffee. "You were kind of stiff there, Kal-El. You know the thing would be to let yourself relax and try to get into it."

He said candidly, "I did but that's as best as I can get into it unless you want me to leave holes in you. My finger nail can cut into steel, Zee."

"Well, that's a picture I can well do without. So how do you...? Eh, never mind. You're hot as hell and I like you but..."

"I know," he replied wryly.

She stated flatly, "No sizzle."

"I'm sorry, Zee."

"Me too. Boy, do I know how to pick them!" she sighed.

"You'll be fine, Zatanna. You're bright, funny and beautiful. I bet guys are tripping over themselves to date you."

"Yeah. They are. I just tend to go for the ones that aren't tripping over me."

For the first time since he met her, he saw a vulnerable side to her. The outgoing flirty Zatanna vanished and a wistful, frustrated one appeared.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You and Bruce..."

"What about me and Bruce?" she asked, a little defensively.

"Did you ask me out to annoy him?"

She protested, "What?! Why would you think...?"

"Hey, I see how you two act around each other. You also spoke about him a lot tonight."

"I just was curious. I'm don't care a hoot what he thinks! Goodness! Not every woman wants Batman!" she exclaimed and got up. "You done with your coffee?"

Superman stood up. "Not really but I think I should go. It was a nice night and I did appreciate having someone to chat with. Don't think I'll ever go see a chick flick again though."

She sighed. "Superman, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to shout... Bruce just really rubs me the wrong way sometimes."

He rested a hand on her shoulder. "He does that as a defense mechanism."

"Well, it gets old. I've had enough."

"Zatanna, Bruce doesn't have powers like us. He is flesh and blood. He's got to keep himself focus and disciplined to do what he does. For you, speak some words and something gets done. Me, I have my abilities. He has to work hard. Keep mind and body conditioned and train his ass off. Anyone who has to do all that is bound to be a bit anal. It's why he's still alive. You are the opposite of him in temperament so you're bound to clash sometimes but you share similarities too. I think having a friend like you who can enjoy life benefits someone like Bruce. Don't give up on him. I'll see you next week at the Watchtower. You'll be okay?"

She looked pensive at his words and nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"Ask him."<p>

"No. You ask him."

"Dude, I'm not interested in Supe's love life."

"Neither am I but it's Zatanna he dated. Come on, who doesn't want to know? And it's a damn dead shift. I'm going to fall asleep here."

Superman was sitting in the Monitor Womb and he could hear the whispers of Green Lantern and Green Arrow from adjoining conference room. He rolled his eyes as he scanned the satellite feeds.

He could hear them debate for the next two minutes. Then their footsteps.

Without turning he said crisply, "The date was fine but we decided to leave it as just friends."

They blinked. "Oh."

Hal uttered, "Man, really? But why? She's so cute!"

"You either connect or you don't. Zee and I connected but on a just friends level."

Oliver said, "I guess she won't be up for dating anyone so soon?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Ask her."

They looked at each other.

Oliver began, "You don't want to really, do you?"

Hal said, "Well, I kinda do."

"So how...? Wait. I got an idea."Oliver produced a coin out of his pocket. "Call it."

Superman gave them a look of disbelief. "Are you two serious?"

"What's wrong with this? It's fair," began Hal.

"You're tossing for Zatanna? Really?"

"Who's tossing for Zatanna?" A voice sounded behind them.

They all spun around to see Batman come in.

Oliver said quickly, "No one really. Nothing you'd care about..."

Superman said, "Hal and Oliver."

Batman paused and gave them a grim glare that would normally send chills down anyone's spine. Hal stared back at the Dark Knight. Hal Jordan knew no fear and he was one of the few Batman could not intimidate. "It's a system, is all it is."

Batman turned to Superman to demand, "Aren't you dating her?"

"One date. That's it," he replied. "We're better off as friends and work colleagues."

If the Dark Knight was surprised he did not show it. "I could have told you that. Glad you showed some sense."

"Well, it needed for me to look down at the hole and take a step back."

Hal said briskly, "We wasting time. Come on, Queen."

Oliver began dubiously, "I don't know, Hal..."

Hal took the coin off him and threw it up. "I call heads."

A black gloved hand caught it.

"Hey!" began Hal. "What did you do that for?"

Batman stated, "No one is going to be tossing for Zee."

"What? Why?"

"She is not some filly to place a bet on and in any case I won't tolerate either of you dating her."

"You let the alien date her," began Oliver sourly.

"He's not like you two," he replied.

Hal began, "I resent that. I'd treat her with respect. What's the difference between him and us?"

"Hal, weren't you sneaking in two different women into your quarters a week ago?" asked Superman.

Batman scowled. "What?"

Hal gave the Kryptonian a look of surprise. "How the hell? Damn your super hearing!"

"It's against the rules to bring in civilians unauthorized here," warned Batman. He looked at Superman crossly, "Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged. "I'm not a tattle tale, Bruce."

Batman wagged a finger at the other two. "She's off limits to you two."

"You're not her father, Bruce," began Hal. "She's a big girl. She flirts with me all the time."

"Look, you idiot, Zee might flirt but she isn't a tart like you and Queen. If she wants to date you, she'll ask. She's not shy but she also got her own mind. The last thing she would want to know is that you two were tossing a coin over her. She isn't desperate," he said darkly. "When she's angry, she could turn you both into toads or give you some horrible boils or make your nose grow to here." His hand gestured to their groin. "At worst..."

Oliver took a step back. "Right. Message received loud and clear."

Hal folded his arms and gave Batman a shrewd look. "Okay. You win, Bruce. I get it. Come on, Ollie. Let's go. We might as well go do some sparring while we wait for a call out."

Batman said to Superman as they walked off, "Can you believe those two? I'm here to relieve you."

The Man of Steel got up. "Thanks."

Batman sat down. "Kent?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not leading her on."

Superman's eyes softened. "You care a lot for her, don't you? Look, if it'll make it easier for you...it was mutual on both our parts. She's far from heartbroken over me. You know we ended up talking about you half the night?"

He was silent. Then said, "My life is a bit of a mess, Clark."

"Well, least you have one to mess up. I was told I was a martyr and a coward."

"Ouch. Who said that?'

"Diana."

He said wryly. "At least you don't have a kid with a half obsessive ex, and an on and off dalliance with a jewel thief."

"Hey, I had a crazed Queen try to get me into wedlock."

They both chuckled.

"Night, Bruce."

"Night, Kent."

* * *

><p>Diana heard of the failed date through the communal grapevine in the galley when she came in for an early shift the next day. She was just about to put her empty plate and coffee mug on a sideboard when she heard Hal chatting with Victor as they helped themselves from the buffet.<p>

"Yeah, seems they won't have a second one."

"Jordan, have you nothing better to do?"

"Hey, it's news."

"Gossip."

"And you're not interested in gossip?"

"Hal, I know everything that goes on in this satellite. Sometimes there are things I really don't want to know. Like the antics you get up to. "

"Oh yeah, I forget you're plugged into this place. Bruce was pissed when he found out about the girls. But they were hotties. Air hostesses. I stopped their plane from crashing. They wanted to thank me."

Diana put her tray down and hurried out. She smiled at them as she went pass.

"Leaving already?"asked Vic.

"Yes. I promised Steel I would do this week's inventory of the armory. I really need to get to it."

She walked out quickly, her face creased in thought.

They were not going on a second date? One could only wonder why...if one really cared of course. And one had other things to care about...like the Paparazzi for starters who were already noticing little things about her and Steve at the charity dinner. Like them not holding hands or dancing. Steve leaving early. And him not visiting the Embassy for a couple of days, even though he was in Washington DC. It was all typical stuff to stir curiosity and sell magazines but they were coming a little too close to the truth for her liking.

Right now she did not need to deal with a break up in the media. She'd not had William make any announcements as yet because she had not told anyone. Only Bruce had worked it out. She was hoping she could at least keep it that way for a while. Steve needed it to be kept quiet as well.

Diana turned the corner to head for the elevator. The doors slid open and the Man of Steel himself stepped out. She halted abruptly and they stared at each other.

He broke the silence."Good morning."

She muttered back the greeting and moved passed him to go into the elevator. Her hand hit the button and the door began to close. Decision made, his hand stopped the doors.

Diana scowled. "What are you doing?"

He stepped in and allowed the doors to shut. "Going up with you."

"You just came down."

"I think I should go up."

"If you think this is funny."

"I don't. Not at all. I need to speak to you," he said quietly. "Please."

"I don't want to speak to you, "she said, in a huff.

"Still?" he asked whimsically.

She glared. "You think you can just come and say sorry and smile sweetly I'll forgive you like that?"

"I don't think that at all, but I'm hoping you might consider it?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I_ am _sorry." He reached out and got hold of the end of her lasso and wound it around his hand. His eyes were earnest. "You were right. I am a coward. And I was a jerk. I want to make amends. Diana, am I truly beyond forgiveness? If I am, then I wouldn't bother you again. I'll stay out of your way. I'll get Bruce to roster us on opposite shifts permanently."

She looked at him now feeling the conflict even more. Did she really want him to stay out of her way? The thought of not seeing him seemed almost painful.

She colored."No. I don't want that. But you humiliated me, Clark, and I'm still mad with you."

"You need to beat me up some more? If that helps, I'll let you."

Her lips turned up inadvertently. "Oh, very droll. But you won't have to let me. I can do it."

He chuckled.

Her eyes sparkled with some of their old fire.

The elevator stopped.

He asked gravely, "So?"

She sighed."I..."

It would be very easy to say yes. She looked up at him. They were standing closer now. The unruly curling locks over his brow fell forward and her fingers itched to brush them back.

His blue eyes had an intense look and he found himself saying, "I'm not dating Zatanna."

Her heart quickened. She whispered, "I know."

Her eyes fell on his lips and for the first time, she found herself thinking how beautifully they were shaped and what they might feel like again.

He saw her looking at his mouth and his breath seemed to shorten. He wasn't imagining it, was he? She had that openly vulnerable and enticing look of a woman who was willing him to kiss her. And suddenly it was all he wanted to do. To take this beautiful creature in his arms and see if it was as good as the memory he had of kissing her while they had been on the Preserver's ship.

He inched closer. The lasso linking them was making it hard to resist the impulse.

Diana blushed to the roots of her hair and the heat rushing up her neck made her panic a little. Her hand pulled the lasso off him and she tried to put some space between them.

Gaea, what was it about this man that drew her to him like this? And she had only just broken up with Steve! She tried to maintain her composure. He seemed to look startled as well once she'd pulled away.

All she could offer was, "It's not the best of time for me now, Clark."

He nodded with a rueful twist of his lips. Rao. What was the matter with him? She had Trevor and he was thinking of kissing her?!

He murmured, "Okay."

He watched her hurry away and rubbed his neck. Well, Bruce was wrong. He wasn't digging a hole for himself. He was beginning to realize, however, he was way in over his head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Clark gave Diana the space she needed. They were on the roster together for two shifts that following week and he made sure to drop a discreet word in Aquaman's ear to not team them up.

Diana, for her part, was grateful that he respected her wish. She tried to lose herself in work so as not to think of him and Steve. Outwardly she was as efficient and focused as ever. It was only at night she would lie awake and play over that moment in the elevator.

_He was going to kiss me. And I wanted him too._

She turned restlessly in her pillow, trying to push away the tempting images cropping up in her head. Gaea, what was happening to her? She never felt this way before. She'd always felt confident and in control. When she was with Steve, she'd never felt so off balanced like she did when she was around him.

_Clark...Kal_...He was a man of contradictions. Which was real? She still wasn't sure. He could make her feel so angry yet he could get her to smile even against her will. He understood things about her, because he shared things in common with her and it gave a sense of comfort she felt with few others. He wasn't afraid of speaking his mind to her or even intimidated by her status and beauty and least of all her strength. He challenged her ideas and expectations of men in the short time she knew him more than Steve ever did. Steve had treated her like a princess and at times like a child who needed protection. In the beginning that had been fine but as time passed she found what she needed began to change.

She had wanted Superman's friendship and Clark Kent's respect from the start. Now she was getting more than she bargained for and it scared her more than anything. She did not want to make the mistakes her mother did.

_He's not Zeus_, her heart whispered, recalling the times he could be so gentle despite possessing so much strength. Her eyes stung a little but she rubbed her at them rebelliously. _Amazons don't wallow in self pity! _She closed her eyes tightly thinking of her mother and sisters. Thinking of the deity father who had abandoned her mother when he had fallen out of love with her and feeling more alone than she'd ever felt since returning with Superman from their off world mission.

* * *

><p>The next day, she was sitting in her study when William came in to go over her schedule for the next month. They chatted for fifteen minutes when he suddenly looked up from his iPad.<p>

"Not to go off topic but have you read Clark Kent's recent blog?"

She looked up from her laptop. "I haven't had the chance."

"Well, I don't know what happened to him but he seems to have softened his stance towards you."

"What?" She looked skeptically at him.

"Yes." William tapped his screen and pulled up the ACTION blog. He handed the tablet to her.

Diana stared at the article. It was his most recent blog written a few days ago. It was about her visits to M.A.D.

_"It's a rare thing to see celebrities at M.A.D. So when Morgan Edge decided to be generous and send his brand Ambassador over, the charity was grateful for the gifts and the exposure._

_I expected Princess Diana would come and do her job in a 'wonderful' fashion, with the media in tow as always. It would be all very photo friendly stuff. Mr Edge showing his savvy at choosing the heroic and beautiful Amazon…it was a royal coup. It makes the most cynical feel even charitable to Edge. It's easy to come see a few mentally vulnerable people for a short time, hand out gifts, smile and leave. And never come back. It takes no effort, in fact. So I was expecting the usual celebrity styled visit._

_Princess Diana came and she did something many of us struggle to deal with if we have never walked in a mentally ill person's shoes or have experience as professional working with them. She brought with her the truth. Literally. _

_She did not see 'madness' as we were conditioned to see it; but as a gift bestowed upon the worthy where society were the ones responsible for defining the consequences. Truth is, sadly, what many of the residents can't see because of their illness but when given that gift, they can attain insight and peace that no medication, no shelter, no technology can offer. She did not shirk from the pain that came with truth. She embraced it and she embraced them._

_The residents themselves are more eloquent than I when it comes to expressing themselves. One former resident, Malcolm, a chronic schizophrenic, who gave permission to allow me to use his name, insisted I let people know about her._

_"I felt the hope and kindness in her. She made me feel a little less afraid. I had forgotten I was once a man with youthful dreams and was loved. You tell her for me...thank you...for making me remember."_

Diana felt a lump in her throat. Clark had four more testimonies from other residents about her. All were glowing.

The last paragraph made her take in a deep breath.

_It's easy for me to be cynical. I guess when you don't know someone you can be. You can judge them on what they do in public and think that is all there is to the person. I still don't know Princess Diana in any real personal way but I've met her...three times now. She told me one does not have to be a small man to appreciate the pain of a small man. Or woman. And the rich and poor do feel pain alike. But can ruthless business men like Edge really have any lack of self in them? She seems to believe that everyone had some good in them. It takes a purity in perspective to see that every one of us in the world deserve love and empathy. Maybe we need more people like her who can still see there is a lot of wonder still left in this world. _

She looked up at William with a slightly stunned expression.

William nodded impressed. "You must have made quite an impact at M.A.D. or else Mr Kent must have fallen and hit his head to be so gracious in his blog."

Diana uttered, still bemused, "I never expected he would write about my visit..."

He smiled. "Well, I'm not surprised. One only has to meet you and be around you to see how ...to use his pun..._wonderful_ you are."

Diana rolled her eyes good naturedly. "I'm just doing my job."

"Seems Mr Kent isn't immune to your charms. Falling in love with you, no doubt, like all of us."

She felt herself blushing. "I doubt it. He's just being fair to the residents. He's very much involved with them. Likely he trusts their words than my actions." She handed over the iPad.

William studied her face. He wasn't fooled by her attempt at nonchalance. Diana wasn't a woman of the world yet to fool him. He could see she was gratified by the article.

He said astutely, "Perhaps. But we aren't made of stone and those that care for you take pride when people praise you. Before we finish there is something I must ask you."

"Certainly."

"What's going on with the Captain?"

Diana stiffened. "What?"

"Diana, since the charity dinner...there's been gossip. He's not shown up here for the whole week and you and he are expected at a gala tonight at the White House and here we have another excuse from him that work has cropped up."

"He's really busy." She squirmed a bit. Lying was not uncomfortable.

"Too busy to come and see you? He's in Washington.

"I've spoken with him on the phone."

"Hmm, well, the tabloids and blogs are speculating and no doubt will gossip more when you show up alone tonight."

Diana stood up and said briskly. "They're always gossiping. I've learned not to pay much attention to them. I take it that's it?"

He stood up. "Yes. I'll go give this to Claire to update your schedule on the website."

As he left Diana sank upon the chair and leaned back chewing her lip. She needed to let William do a press release at some point. The longer they waited the better she rationalized. The press would continue to speculate and by the time they confirmed it, well, hopefully the impact would have been diminished. Diana had seen that happen with other famous couples. Scandals and scoops made more money when no one suspected anything.

She leaned forward and looked for her bookmarked page for ACTION. She pulled up the article and read it again.

She sighed.

* * *

><p>Clark tried to keep his head down and work on his blog and do his job at the Daily Planet. He came home late after an arduous day of chasing sources, trying to make his deadline, and doing his job as Superman.<p>

He dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes. The first thing he did was to blur to take a shower and change into a t-shirt and loose shorts. He came out and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grimaced. There was left over mac and cheese from two days ago, milk, one egg, butter, half a loaf of bread, condiments and half a bottle of orange juice. He had hotdogs in the freezer. He needed really needed to go to the supermarket. But right now he really was in no mood to fly out. He went to the cupboard and picked up two cup of noodles and using his heat vision cooker them both and then poured it into a deep soup bowl. He grabbed a fork and went to his computer.

Clark checked the blog for comments. It was one of his highlights to see what people would say. He got his share of praise and censure and valued both. While slurping his meal he skimmed them. It was nice to see that most people responded positively to the subject.

Pulling up another page he checked his e-mails. When he opened his inbox he coughed at once. His eyes instantly registered the e-mail address of the Themysciran Embassy.

He put the bowl down and clicked on the message.

It was short.

_Thank you. Diana_

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

Morgan Edge and Sam Lane stood with Lex Luthor and the team of scientists as they looked at the creature. It had demonstrated a growth spurt in the last month that had been astounding. It seemed it had reached full maturation. They had moved it from the tank and place it into a sound and shatter-proof capsule while testing its abilities for the past week.

It was in a state of sedation when they had begun its conditioning. At first they had been in a state of confusion as to how they would begin to breach its tough exterior to even put in probes into its skull. Fortunately, they found a vulnerable area just at the base of the neck where they could inject nanites. The nanites acted like little satellites picking up the signals and transmissions of the reconditioning program.

"Has it intellect?" asked Lane. He did not like the idea that any alien could learn. Learning meant it could not be controlled.

Lex said, "Yes. It can reason. But we've made sure to control its motivational system with a reward-punishment mechanism. It will follow orders."

Edge folded his arms. "What can it do? Have you tested that?"

"Yes, we have. Apart from the obvious invulnerability, super strength, speed, healing factor, it apes a couple of Superman's other powers by adapting it to some of it's own in a truly surprising manner. I'll show you all the taped sessions we had. It's illuminating.

"Why does it look like that?" asked Lane distastefully. "I thought you choose the characteristics you wanted. The government isn't going to care for Super soldiers who look like monsters."

"Yes, alien DNA is a tad unpredictable. Unfortunately it started off looking human and then began to mutate. The original alien species was dominant. "

Edge asked, "What if it refuses to act or get out of control and breaks free of your control mechanisms?'

"Or is even neutralized by the League," added Lane sourly.

"If it breaks that control, the nanites will also be our fail safe. It will self destruct."

"When are we going to send this thing out?" asked Lane impatiently. "The alien is becoming somewhat popular these last few months. He was even thanked publicly by the General Secretary of the UN. The longer we wait the more powerful a unit that Justice League becomes."

"Timing matters, gentlemen. It's all down to timing."

* * *

><p>Monthly meetings for the Justice League were mandatory. Every member was expected to attend if they could. Diana had not been to a weekly one for a while so she made the effort this time to keep her schedule clear for it.<p>

She teleported into the Watchtower and found the conference room buzzing with members. Most of them were there. The only person she could not see was Hal. He was off world still on an important mission with the Corps.

She smiled and greeted them all, weaving in and among them, making small talk with Mera and Cyborg before she took her seat

Her eyes caught sight of the red cape out of the periphery of her eyes as she sat down. He was standing near Aquaman, looking down at some reports, and he raised his eyes to meet hers.

She tried not to stare back at him. But the feeling of his gaze on her made her shift in her seat.

_What should I do? Smile? Nod? Say hello? You said thank you already. No need to make him feel like it is water over the moat so soon._

"Alright, everyone, sit down and let's get down to business!" began Arthur loudly.

Diana breathed a sigh of relief.

Everyone took their seats, flipped opened their personal laptops and the meeting got underway.

An hour later the meeting was adjourned.

"For those on shift, you all need to report to the Monitor Womb. Steel will be on duty and there are a few situations we are keeping an eye on. The rest of you can either clear out or do whatever you like."

Diana followed Cyborg, Mera, Superman, the Atom and Batman to the Monitor Womb. They stood looking at the satellite feeds and holographic projectors as Steel brought up to date with the current situations they were observing.

"There was a series of thefts of antiquities from various museums in the last fortnight. Someone broke in at the British Museum and took a sword that reputedly was the sword that Arthur himself pulled out of the stone. Batman, can you follow that up?"

"On it." He walked to the platform to be beamed out.

Steel looked at Cyborg, Superman and Mera. "I think you three should take this one. There was a emergency landing of an Airbus over the South Pacific ten minutes ago. These are the coordinates of the last SOS. "

The trio hurried to the teleporter

"There are reports of trapped miners in northeast Penn."

Wonder Woman volunteered. "I can take that, Steel."

Steel nodded. "You want to take Ray with you?"

"Dr Palmer?" she asked.

The shy professor put his hand out. "After you, Diana."

* * *

><p>Steel monitored them all via their comlinks and the news reports. Superman, Cyborg and Mera fortunately reached the area where the airbus went down before it could sink. Many of the passengers were still inside and being evacuated down slides and into rafts when they appeared.<p>

Batman was able to interview museum staff, check CCTV footage and look for clues.

Wonder Woman and Atom, on the other hand, had a slightly difficult situation. They arrived to find the mine shaft unstable and the authorities at a lost how to get down without compromising the structure and the fifty people below. Several of them were not in the best physical condition. There were six dead due to the initial collapse.

It took Ray to shrink down to size and go down via the electrical cables to join the men and try to work out structurally the best way for Diana and rescue crew to come down the shaft without causing a cave in. They had to actually create a new tunnel and to do this meant they needed to bore into the mine from another angle.

Cyborg was called upon by Steel to join them. The trio, with the rescue crew, was able to create a new tunnel with the aid of Apokoliptian lasers and carefully lay down explosives and then lift out the miners to safety.

When they returned to the Watchtower some hours later, all three were covered in coal dust.

Superman and Steel were in the Monitor Womb when they stepped off the teleporter. Superman was writing up a report. He turned in his chair at the sound of their arrival.

"Wow, it was a messy job," commented Steel.

Cyborg grimaced."Yeah. I think I have soot in every crevice. So excuse me while I go get myself cleaned up."

"Me too, "said the Atom.

"Take your time. Your report can wait until tomorrow. You okay, Diana?" asked Steel, seeing she looked a little subdued. He knew from Cyborg one person had died after the miners had been taken to hospital numbering the causalities to seven. Diana had been with the man when he had passed away.

"I'm fine," she replied. She was keenly aware that the Man of Steel was simply gazing at her. "I'm going to clean up too."

She followed the others out of the room.

Steel said somberly, "Sometimes I wonder if she regrets coming out of Paradise? Our world must be very tough to get use to."

"Even Paradise has snakes," said Superman.

"Yes, I heard about the Zeus thing. So she's never going back home?"

"I don't know. She thinks she needs to stay away for their benefit."

"So she has no family here?"

"No. She's pretty much out here on her own now."

"Hmm, must be tough."

"Yeah."

"She's with that Steve Trevor though, right?"

"I believe so."

"He seems alright."

"I guess if she's with him he must be alright." Superman logged off and stood up. "I'm done."

Steel studied his expression. He viewed Clark as one would a younger brother and he never shied away from sharing his mind with him. He had wanted to say something to him for a while regarding Diana. "Clark, I don't know what's going on between you and Wonder Woman...maybe it's not my place...but..."

The younger man guessed where it was going. He sighed."What, John?"

"I never got why you gave her such a hard time on your blog. I mean, I know you have issues with Edge but you've been hard on her."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, John. I'm trying to make amends."

"I saw your recent blog. It's a start but if she finds out you and Clark are one..."

"She already found out," he interjected.

Steel looked a little surprised. "Oh. How did she take it?"

"Not well at first. She was very angry. I extended the olive branch but she met it with a fist. Literally." He filled him in on their exchange, adding wryly, "That happened two weeks ago. Since then she's cooled down a bit. I've been trying to give her some time and space."

"I see."

"I don't want to push it. I'm hoping she'll come around. She didn't glare at me today so that's something."

"You know I'm thinking she probably could use a friend right now. To just talk."

"I don't know. She might see me as being presumptuous. She's got her boyfriend, you know, to talk to."

"If I'm not mistaken the said boyfriend was on the news this week. He's on some Global Security Summit in Berlin heading the US delegation. Don't know if you know but there's been some gossip about them recently. They haven't been seen together for over three weeks. There's talk that things might not be going so well for the golden couple."

Clark had seen the tabloids. He pursed his lips thoughtfully. He had wondered himself about her and the Captain long before that. He wasn't so big headed to think he played any part in it but he knew something was not quite right between them. If Diana was so in love with Trevor, the look she'd given him in the elevator made it highly suspect. But there wasn't much he could do. She was with Trevor.

He said with a shrug, "Gossip. They exaggerate everything."

Steel added, "Maybe. But thing is, she's alone and has no one right now to just off load. I don't know her all that well to offer. Did you see her face when she came in?"

That settled it for Clark.

* * *

><p>Diana showered and changed into clean civilian clothing. She took her spoiled uniform to the cleaning bots. While waiting for them attend to it she went to the galley to get herself some refreshment.<p>

The galley was quiet. She poured herself some juice and sat down at a table and took a few sips. She was staring off into space and did not see the tall figure floating in behind her.

It was the blue armored sleeve appearing before her that made her blink. A tub of ice cream was plunked down before her. Diana swiftly looked up to see Superman standing at her side.

He held out a spoon to her and said, "I know strawberry is your favorite flavor."

A short silence hung between them. She looked at the offered spoon. Her expression was a little difficult to read. She seemed a little taken aback as if the last thing she expected was company, much less his. He hoped she wasn't going to throw the tub at him.

She did not take the spoon right away. She replied flatly, "It is. I don't recognize this brand though."

"It's homemade. From Smallville…where I grew up. It's thought to be the best in the whole state."

"You flew out to your hometown to get this?"

"Yeah."

"At this time?" Diana was aware it was three thirty am in that part of the country.

"The folks who make it sell it to the local twenty four hour gas station. That's the great thing about Smallville. You can get the best homemade ice cream after midnight."

Diana looked at him bemused.

"So, are you going to taste it? It will melt, you know," he said, with a raised brow.

She took the spoon and surprised him by saying, "I will if you'll have some too."

"Oh."

It was her turn to arch her brow at him. "Are you going to stand there? It will melt, you know."

He gave a lopsided smile and went to pick up a spoon. Diana was opening the tub when he pulled up a chair and sat opposite her. "I'm a cookie dough sort of a guy but this is really good. It's been made with the freshest ingredients and the best strawberries in the county."

She dipped her spoon in and took a taste. Her eyes widened and she let out a breath. "Gods, that is...wow! It's better than Ben and Jerry's or Haagen Dazs. Homemade, you say?"

"Yeah, homemade is always better."

She pushed the tub to him. "Mmmm. Thank you. It is the best I've had since I came out of Themyscria."

"You're welcome." He dipped his spoon in and pushed it back to her.

She eyed him curiously. "Why did you do this?"

"You look like you could use some company. I know your mission was a little tough."

Diana did not deny it. "I guess I do and it was. But I wasn't very nice to you before."

"No but you were understandably upset with me for deceiving you regarding my double identity. I guess if a lot of my other friends found out right now...they'd not be quite happy. But I do it for a reason, Diana."

"I know you do, Kal...Clark...Superman..." She frowned over his names.

He interrupted gently, "You can call me Kal. It's okay. In fact, might be best seeing not all the people here know I have another identity."

"Kal."She paused as if to savor the way it felt to say it as she absently licked her spoon. He found his eyes drawn to her full, rosy lips and the sound of her melodic voice saying his birth name was almost mesmerizing.

He pulled the ice cream towards him so as to focus on something else. Rao, did she have any idea how tempting she looked?

She said earnestly, "I never wanted or expected you to disclose who you are to the world. I know and accept you need to protect those closest to you. But your pushing friends away to protect them or lying to allies who you work alongside to protect this world...that is what I didn't understand. But mostly, even if you had issues with me as Clark you never were honest enough to tell me as Superman. You made me believe you wanted to be my friend and then there was this other part of you that kept pushing me away. I thought you were amusing yourself at my expense."

Clark replied as honestly as he could, "No, Diana, I wasn't. I see now it was wrong to think you needed protection and I should have told you who I was after we came back from Almerac. It's just when I tried to have a normal life in the past...the mere fact I was this alien with all this power and responsibility...it brought only tragedy and showed me I couldn't really just think I could have that. There are a few people who know my secret. Bruce and Steel. You. Your mother. Circumstances dictated that rather than me telling the truth."

"Truth and trust use to be the center of my world. My mother broke it and then you..."

His blue eyes held hers and he finished her sentence wryly, "I made it worse."

"All I wanted was your respect, "she said.

"Which you have," he replied emphatically.

"What you wrote on your blog about me recently...thank you...But why did you do it though?"

"Because it's the truth. I didn't do it to butter you up. I don't operate that way. The residents spoke for you and I simply wrote what they said. I don't know what else I can say to make you believe that. I guess if you're still upset I must respect that and..."

Diana interrupted him and pulled the tub back to her side. "Superman...Kal...I'm sharing my ice cream with you. Do you really think I am that upset?"

His lips twitched. "I guess you'd have made me wear it if you were."

She nodded with a tiny smile on her lips. "Yes. Amazons don't break bread...or share ice cream... with anyone who offends them."

"So I'm out of the dog house?"

"What dog house?"

"Sorry. I mean, am I forgiven for my trespasses?"

"Amazons forgive. We don't forget. So technically, yes, you are forgiven."

"Huh, like many women. I guess I should count my lucky stars."

"Yes, you should." She pushed the tub back to him.

He smiled. "How are you though? I know how hard it is losing civilians."

She briefly told him what happened and then asked, "Did you lose anyone?"

"Fortunately, no. We got there on time." He filled her in on his mission and for the first time in a long time he realized he was off loading himself with someone who knew what it was to face the difficulties he did as a hero. It was a novel but satisfying experience.

It was fifteen minutes later, after they had compared notes and the ice cream was long gone, when she announced, "I need to check on the cleaning bots. They would be finished with my uniform and I have to get to the Embassy. I have an early start today. I might be able to grab a couple hours sleep if I am lucky. Thank you for the ice cream and taking the time to speak to me, Kal."

"It's the least I could do."

"I appreciate it. It's not often I get to chat with someone who understands all this. The burden gets heavy at times when you bear it in silence. It's hard." She sighed and rose to her feet.

He knew he shouldn't but the temptation proved too strong. He despised that look on her face. It spoke of loneliness and guilt. It was like putting emotional shackles on the passionate person he knew her to be. It made her sound and looked so resigned. He knew he was taking a huge risk but he spoke what he felt in his heart. "Trevor needs a kick up the behind if you have been shouldering stuff like this alone."

Diana colored and amended hastily as if to back pedal on what she had unwittingly let out, "He's not that bad. He listens..."

He came to stand before her. "But?"

"But? I never said any but," she remarked, bemused.

"You don't have to say it, Diana. It's all over the tabloids that you two might be going through a rough patch."

"This isn't really a proper topic for conversation," she said stiffly. "We're not that close so why would you imagine I'd discuss my boyfriend with you?"

"I'm not picking you for information on your boyfriend. I just made a simple observation," he replied calmly. "No need to get so defensive."

"I'm not. Steve and I are adults. We can handle ourselves even if we have problems, "she replied, trying not to let him see how uneasy she was feeling at lying and miserable she really felt at the whole situation. No woman wanted, be she human or meta, to be told she was lacking in bed or that she'd duped herself into thinking she was in love and didn't know her own heart.

"So it's true?"

She scowled. "Kal! Gaea, if I wanted your opinion, observation, counsel on my personal life…I would ask. It's not as if you're an expert on relationships with your track record with that Heather person and Zee."

Part of her longed to tell him and even ask him what the hell men expected from women but she knew she couldn't very well do that. The fear of rejection by anyone was not something she wanted to repeat so soon. Her feelings for him were more complex than anything she felt for Steve.

He put his hand up. "Okay, okay, I deserved that dig. But for the record, I listened to you about Zee."

"Yes, but I never judged the women you want to date or those interested in you!"

"I'm not judging Trevor…or your choice in him….Well, not really…Oh, what the hell, I am," he said bluntly. "You don't need to stay with someone out of guilt, Diana. You said trust and truth is the center of your world. Then that should apply to this as well."

"Oh, you are too much, Mr. Double Life," she replied ironically.

"Hey, I'm at least honest with myself why I flunk in my relationships. I can honestly tell you now Zatanna and I had no spark. She knows that. I never deluded myself or her that we could work. I think you're in a bit of denial regarding yourself and Trevor."

"I'm not in denial! Gaea, here I thought we were getting on once again…"

"Look, I have this habit of stating the obvious. It's a Clark Kent trait. Actually more like a reporter's habit that gets me into trouble at times. Ask Perry, Jimmy, Lois or Heather. If we're going to be friends I guess you'll find out I can be quite annoying when I want to be."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to tell me you can be annoying. I know it! As for us being friends…you're making it very hard for me to like you, Kal, when you're like this!"

"Well, I guess if you want someone who needs to handle you with kid gloves then that won't be me. I would never hold back with someone like you, Diana," he shot back.

A blush crept up her neck and cheeks. His jaw tightened and he couldn't believe he'd been so reckless to admit to that.

They stared at each other, each holding his/her breath and were it not for both their com-links going off simultaneously, neither knew what would have happened next.

It was Steel's voice. It sounded urgent. "Superman! Wonder Woman! There's a situation in Berlin. You're both needed now!"

* * *

><p>Steve Trevor made his way out of the huge conference room of the hotel to the foyer. The fourth session of the week long Global Summit was over. It had been a packed schedule so far with presentations and debates. As the head of the delegation and Liaison to the Justice League he had been very much in the spotlight. There had been a lot of discussion about them and some of their members; Superman being one of the main subjects of discussion.<p>

Many world governments were actually beginning to show a softening on their stance regarding the alien. Steve had to admit he couldn't argue with the fact that since his arrival Superman had shown zero reasons for them to believe that he was intent on conquest. If anything he stood against off world threats with them and put his life on the line for the Earth.

Many new countries were actually coming on board to sign an agreement that allowed the Justice League to legally enter their borders should there be any natural disasters or alien invasion.

As he stepped out into the foyer to head for the elevators to his rooms, he heard his name called, "Zipper!"

He turned to see a familiar face. He broke into a smile.

"Mad Dog? What are you doing here?"

Lois grinned. "I decided to cover it personally for GBC. I have a crew with me. I'm hoping I can get an interview with you before the weekend."

"Hmm, well, we'll see. I have to talk to the Pentagon to get the okay for that. When did you get here?"

"Only last night. I'm staying at the Regency."

"Ah, I'm right here."

"I know. You're taking a break?"

"I'm done for the day actually."

"What do you do for food around here?"

Steve shrugged. "I've been eating room service for the last few days I have so much stuff to go over. Our delegation is not the most adventurous. They prefer hotel fare."

She smiled. "Room service? Oh, for shame. Come on, we'll get you out of this stuffy place. My treat."

He smiled as she slid her arm through his. For the first time in weeks he felt genuinely happy at the thought of going out. They were barely out the door when the whole building seemed to rock. Windows shattered as something large was thrown against the revolving glass doors.

"What the…?" Steve took Lois by the waist and they dived out of the way of the large bus smashing into the foyer.

They tumbled and skidded into a corner and lay squashed together against a couch. They put their head down as glass seemed to spray everywhere.

She gasped under him. "What the hell was that?"

He raised his head to see the main part of the foyer and reception area destroyed. Customers and delegates were peering out the bar and conference room in confusion and panic. The bus was on its side. Steve could smell fuel. He rose to his feet and pushed Lois towards the doors. "Get out! Now!"

"But Steve…!"

He rushed forward shouting at the people, "Get out! This thing can blow anytime!" He went to the nearest fire alarm and smashed it.

He went to see who he could help. There were dead bodies crushed by the bus but there were several injured people needing help. He was lifting a woman in his arms and trying to get out with the crowd when he saw through the smashed doors and windows a hulking shadow descend from the sky.

The large figure was hoisting a passenger plane over its head. It hurled it and the plane went smashing into the building at the end of the street. The following explosion rocked the whole district.

He could hear screams and shouts in German.

"_Ungeheuer!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: __It's has been a tough time for me these last couple of weeks. Real life can really toss you some curve balls. But I guess it makes you realize how strong you really are. Bear with me re: updates and if this chap has any grammatical mistakes etc, I'll try to correct in time._Thanks for your thoughts and reviews etc.__  
><em>_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey, everyone, sorry for the long delay. But back with an update and chapter 17 will be up very soon as well. So look out for it._ _Thanks for the kind words and well wishes, btw. _

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 16<p>

Superman and Wonder Woman rushed to the Monitor Womb. They found Steel glued to several monitors. Their eyes followed his. They could see, via different local and international news networks, the city of Berlin, and it was under some kind of physical onslaught.

There were damaged buildings; a burning plane lying in what looked now like a mass of twisted steel and rubble; over turned and stranded vehicles; people running in panic and confusion; smoke and paper billowing and fluttering in the air. They could hear the sound of sirens blaring in the background.

"What is going on?" demanded Wonder Woman.

"Terrorist attack?" asked Superman.

Steel shook his head. "We thought so at first but it's not. Look!"

On another screen from the GBC network they could see shaky images of a large figure in the sky. It did not look human. The image was being transmitted from someone's cell phone. It was lifting what looked to be large fuel truck over its head and hurling it into traffic. The resulting explosions made the heroes wince.

They could hear a familiar voice giving a report. The voice was out of breath but it was her cell phone images that the station was using and she was on the line trying to explain what she was seeing.

"It looks like some sort of monster! I've never seen anything like it...It is wreaking havoc! It seems to just be indiscriminately destroying anything in its path! The emergency services and police are trying to make their way in but there are fires and damaged infrastructure...I don't know what it wants..."

"That's Lois!" uttered Superman.

Wonder Woman looked at the image of the five star hotel that was supposedly hosting the Global Summit on another screen. It had a gaping hole in the facade and was also burning.

She gasped, "Steve is there too!"

Steel said, "I'm trying to patch through to the German government to see if they want our help and..."

Superman said briskly, making a decision, "There are civilians at risk. I don't see that their armed or air forces will be able to reach that..._thing_ before it does some serious damage. Let's go!" They tuned to head towards the teleporter. "We need to try to contain and stop...whatever it is!"

Steel called after them grimly, "I'll be sending in reinforcements!"

* * *

><p>General Lane was in his office in the Pentagon when the news came in. He found himself standing a minute later in front a television with other senior officials watching in shock at the attack on Berlin.<p>

Lane stared at the images pouring in from around the world as voices swirled around him.

"What the hell is it?"

"Another one of those damn alien creatures no doubt."

"It's just rampaging. What does it want? Have they tried negotiating?"

"I don't think that thing wants to negotiate."

"Their police and fire services are being overwhelmed. They can't even reach the creature much less stop it. It's powerful and fast and it flies."

"They should call out the Air force!"

"I think the Justice League is going in!"

"Hey, General, isn't that your daughter?"

Lane's jaw tightened and his face was a florid red as he stormed out of the room. He strode down the corridor to his own office and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yes?" answered a calm voice.

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Now is that the way to greet the man who has been slaving day and night for you so you could see this day come to pass?"

"Stop with the bullshit, Luthor! What the hell are you thinking unleashing that monster in Berlin?"

"Why, General? Is there some other city that would be better to unleash a behemoth?"

"Lois is there and Trevor and a whole U.S. delegation!"

"Yes, I know. That's why I did it. It makes it more personal for Superman, don't you think? We all know he has a soft spot for Lois Lane. It's the perfect lure. I'm betting the Justice League is on their way."

"You're using them as collateral damage? What kind of psychopath are you?"

"The creature is just creating a diversion. The more damage means wide spread panic, more fires to put out, more people to rescue and take to hospital. Collateral damage was always expected. We want Superman engaged with this creature one on one and if the rest of the League is caught up with trying to save civilians, better for us. It's all about timing. Your precious Lois should be sensible and try to run away from the chaos but typical intrepid reporter that she is...must try to go closer to it. She just loves to get herself in trouble, doesn't she? She really needs to be more careful because after today there might not be a Superman to save her anymore."

Lane snarled, "I swear, Lex, I'll have you hanged!"

"You can't do me anything unless you want to be court-martialed. You must have broken dozens of laws by getting the alien DNA stolen for me. If I go down, so do you."

The line went dead and Lane cursed to himself and flung the phone to the floor. He dug his booted heel into the phone and ground it to pieces.

* * *

><p>Superman and Wonder Woman flew to Berlin and arrived in time to see a helicopter being swung around by its propellers and hurled into a cordon of police cars and armored vehicles. Officers who were firing at the creature from the ground had to leap, dive and run to avoid the resulting explosion.<p>

Diana gasped, "Gods!"

Superman blurred towards it and blew his freezing breath to stop the blaze of vehicles and she dipped trying to grab up officers who were hit by flying shrapnel and burnt by the flames.

Superman looked up to the hulking figure. Against the smoke filled skyline it emerged and it seemed to focus on him.

He stared at it for a second in amazement. It loomed at eight feet high with a bulky, biped, humanoid physique; powerful looking arms and legs; tough reptilian scales; ridging-like spikes along its back and knuckles and long talons. Its face seemed serpentine and humanoid, with snout like nostrils and gaping jaws with sharp pointed teeth. Its skull was devoid of any hair but seemed to have a mohawk of spikes.

He could see lidless eyes...but a vivid blue…staring at him. It was like his eyes staring back at him. Instantly he scanned the creature down to the cellular level.

He could see DNA markers of an alien species mixed in with his own!

"How in Rao's name...?" he gasped.

His mind ticked over in those micro seconds, trying to process what he was seeing. Someone had gotten his DNA and created some sort of powerful hybrid. Who could it be? How did they it? His mind ran to the government and Luthor when they had tried years ago to torture and get tissue and blood samples off him. As far as he was aware they had not been successful. He had no time to ponder now but it could only mean one thing. The creature possibly could have some of his abilities but worse being mixed in with some other genes…he was not even sure what else it was capable of. It had so far super strength, flight and speed.

His eyes darkened. He saw the nanites. Moving like a small army in the creature's blood stream.

The blue eyes glowed like embers and Superman braced himself. Did it have heat vision? But instead of an optic blast, the creature opened it mouth and roared. The blast emitted was like surge of gas and flame. It came at him like a powerful shock wave, with intense heat.

The Man of Steel shot out of the way by moving backwards. The heat blistered the air and the power lines and light poles around them, causing them to explode and topple.

Superman looked down in alarm to see them ready to fall upon fleeing civilians.

He had to get to them. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the thing coming at him. This time it ripped out a heavy, marble pillar from a historical building and hurled it at him. The Kryptonian felt it hit him in the spine with a force he never felt before and he went flying for over half a mile and crashed into the foyer of a large bank.

Glass, brick and steel bent around him. He groaned. He could hear Diana's worried shout in his comlink. "Kal! Kal! Are you alright?"

She had seen him get hit even as she was trying to get injured people to safety.

"I'm okay. The power lines!" he uttered and blurred out of the building to try to get back to help the civilians.

"It's alright, Superman. I got them!" A voice sounded over their shared frequency.

"Zee...?"

"Yes. I'm here with Cyborg, Batman, Flash, and the Atom. Steel is trying to get more hands on deck."

Flash's voice sounded. "It's like a war zone down here. What is that thing? And why is it just attacking any and everything?"

"It's doing it to distract us," said Batman.

Superman looked up to see the Bat plane hovering in the distance. He could see Zatanna sitting beside Batman in the cockpit as she used her magic to keep the power lines from falling.

"Why?" asked Cyborg.

Superman saw it coming at him. It was seconds from impact. He braced himself and rasped, "It's here for me."

* * *

><p>The monster came at him again. Long, deadly talons raking the air. He arched his back and twisted in the air to avoid them. He sent out a burst of heat vision at it. It did not even flinch and caught him by the neck and began to take him downwards.<p>

They went down, hitting the River, causing a huge tidal wave as they impacted the water. It caused boats to flip and surges over the banks and flooding on the road. The League had to spring into action to try to help civilians and cars from being washed into the river and boats from sinking

"Steel, we need more help!" Batman's voice shouted.

"I know! I'm putting out a code red!"

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman had just lifted a boat out of the river a mile down and deposited it on a piece of dry road. She pressed her comlink. "Superman, where are you? Are you alright?"<p>

She only got static. She cried, "Steel, can you see him?"

Steel's voice answered, "I'm tracking his signal. He's at the bottom of the river!"

Batman's voice sounded. "The water looks like it's boiling where they are!"

"We need to help him!" The idea that something was there to destroy Superman caused her to feel a kind of dread.

"I know but we also have a lot of fires and structural damage and injured people," said Flash. "I'm able to do the fires but we have people trapped. I don't have the strength to lift the tons of concrete. Diana, I could do with a hand."

Wonder Woman nodded and headed towards that part of town. As she did she could see stray media personnel trying to get images. She saw a familiar face using her cell phone to take pictures and she flew low and called down to her.

"Miss Lane, you need to get to safety! Please! It's dangerous!"

Lois shouted, "Wonder Woman!? Oh. I...Just a couple more shots...and I promise I'm gone!"

"No. You need to go _now_! Please, don't make me waste my time to come and carry you."

Lois stopped but looked a little miffed. Diana gave her a no-nonsense look and she conceded reluctantly, "Alright, I'm going!"

Diana sighed and headed towards the building the airplane had crashed into. Flash has managed to put out the flames but there were many people trapped and injured.

Lois watched her and instead of heading out, she turned to follow her. "Ha, if you think I'm leaving the story, you're wrong. Lois Lane always gets her headline."

She had to carefully pick her way through piles of debris and rubble. She coughed as the powerful smell of fuel and smoke filled the air. There were smaller fires elsewhere.

Lois saw several cars piled upon each other, blocking the pathway and was about to begin to climb over them to reach the Flash and Wonder Woman, when above her she heard the groaning of metal. It was a tower crane and one of the arms which held steel beams was on the verge of teetering.

She began to scramble and her foot slipped and she sank down in between the narrow space between the two vehicles. She heard the loud creaking and looked up to see it leaning towards the street. Lois tried heaving herself up. The beams began to tilt.

"Shit!"

Hands grabbed her under the armpits and Lois felt herself dragged up and over the cars.

She gasped as she and her rescuer slid down the side and made a dash for it. They dived to the ground. She could hear the beams falling and the sound crushing the cars.

"You'll never learn, will you?"

She looked up to see Steve Trevor along side her.

"Zipper!"

He was helping her up. "You okay?"

She was shaking a little. "I think so."

He gave her a chiding look. "We need to let the League and emergency services do their work. Why the hell are you even back here?"

"I just thought..." She showed him her cell phone. "I'm reporting the news. Someone has to do it."

"You could have gotten killed."

"Well, if that's the case, what are you doing back here then?"

"I'm still a soldier, remember? Come on; let me get you out of here. Nowhere is deemed safe because that thing is still around."

"What is it, Steve?"

"I don't know. But it's fighting Superman as we speak. Come on, Lois. You got enough to tell a story." He reached for her hand and she gratefully took it.

* * *

><p>They wrestled on the river bed, bodies rolling and writhing, heat vision and fire-breath boiling the water around them. Superman's head butt it in the stomach and he blew his freeze breath around it, encasing it in ice which he knew would only hold it for seconds.<p>

But he needed to get out of the river and away from the city. Draw it away from civilians. He headed upwards like a torpedo and arched in the sky.

The Leaguers could see the contrail forming after him and then they gasped to see the creature follow like a missile.

"Why does it want to attack him?" asked Cyborg, cutting a path through a bus to allow the police and ambulance into the center of the city.

"I don't know," said Steel.

"Oh god, listen," gasped Zatanna. It was like the sound of thunder cracking and the air seemed to be tremble. "What is that?"

Batman said grimly, "That is them fighting."

"Superman is trying to lure the creature away from any populated area," Steel's voice sounded on the open frequency. "They're on the outskirts...I'm getting some satellite images...Oh hell, he taking some punishment! Arthur and Mera are on their way and I'm coming in with John Stewart and Green Arrow!"

Batman's voice said, "We need to help him. Steel, Lantern, Wonder Woman, Zee and I will go ahead. To the others...the civilian population and the city is your priority."

* * *

><p>Superman tried to get far from the city. He could hear the creature coming after him, cutting through the air. He was over miles of woodland and rivers, and he did a swift scan to see that he was not over any town or village. He suddenly turned sharply and headed towards the oncoming creature, fists ready to let fly.<p>

The monster had not expected to see his quarry turn and come straight at him. The blur of blue and red was tearing through the air and there was no stopping them from colliding. It roared and put its arms up as if to block his fists. The force they met caused the air to ripple as they exchanged blows. They moved across the sky, like two warring titans. Superman could feel the power of the creature and the blows seemed to reach his bones, even with his armor. He gasped as he could feel talons slash his cheek, and grunted as it punched him in the jaw, stomach and head with a ferocity, speed and strength that shocked him. He could feel it grab him by the neck and it was taking him down. They were over a small, rural town.

He was smashed into what seemed a market square. Civilians scampered and screamed as he landed with a huge crash, shaking the ground and carving a huge crater into landscape. He sat up groggily, blinking in horror to see the damage he'd inflicted on the small community.

The monster landed behind him with a thud and grabbed his cape. It lifted him by it, swung him around and smashed him into a series of houses along a quaint, narrow street. He flattened them all, landing in the middle of a small square.

He could hear screams in his head and cars screeching as the population panicked. He tried to get up and move away but it was as if it knew how distracted he was. Instead of coming for him it hovered over the street and sent out a fiery blast at retreating civilians.

"No!"

Superman gasped as he saw the blast move like a rollicking wave ready to consume several vehicles and people. He couldn't reach them in time. He was a micro second behind.

He heard Zatanna's voice. "DLEIHS!"

He saw a flash of light and suddenly a shield appeared between the blast and the people. He sighed in relief to see the Bat plane above them and Zatanna using her magic to block the civilians. He saw a green glow appear and encase the cars and civilians and lift them in an energy bubble.

Green Lantern's voice sounded in his ear. "The cavalry is here."

"John! That thing...it...is dangerous...Be careful..."he began, seeing the monster turn to attack the plane and Green Lantern

"We got their back, Superman!" shouted Steel's voice.

Superman turned to see Wonder Woman and Steel fly in at top speed. Steel's sledge hammer cut through the air and hit the creature with a ferocity that sent it flying into the distance. Wonder Woman waited for it, fists together and knocked it into some nearby woods with all her strength. It disappeared with a loud accompanying crash. She and Steel went in after it.

Superman heard Batman's voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He was bruised and blood trickling from his nose and the corner of his mouth as he headed after Steel and Wonder Woman. "I need you guys to attend to the civilians here."

"What is that thing?" asked Lantern. "Why is it after you?"

"I'm not sure but it seems to ape some of my powers, it has my speed and seems stronger than me...I saw my DNA mixed in when I scanned it...and there seemed to using some form of nano technology as well to control it. I managed to home in on the frequency of its feed to its source with my hearing and vision and I have some co-ordinates. Can you have Cyborg check it out?" He rattled off some numbers.

Batman replied," I'll let him know but we have bigger problems. The German Air force is coming in, Superman. They cannot stand by while the population is under attack while this thing fights you. They intend to take it down..._by any means_. They are sending in four Alpha jets right now. You, Steel and Wonder Woman have minutes before they get to you."

"I know. I can hear everything on your frequency. There is only one thing I can think of for now...the red sun device we got off Lobo. It's in the Watchtower lab. Vic and I were working on it. If Lantern can get to it..."

"That weakens you, doesn't it?" mused Lantern.

"Temporarily, yes, but chances are if it shares some of my DNA it might probably be able to weaken this thing too. If John can use his power ring to try to hit it..."

"You could risk serious injury if it does not work on it and you get exposed," warned Batman.

"I know, so it depends on John's will and ability to take an accurate shot."

Green Lantern shot upwards. "Ex-military here, bro! I'm on the case!"

* * *

><p>By the time Superman arrived on the scene the wooded area was near flattened and burning. The sound of Steel and Diana's battle with it was deafening. Superman breached a cloud of smoke to see it hammer Steel to his knees, until he was face down on the ground. Diana growled and attacked. She went in fists flying in its jaw and her foot knocking it backwards. She tossed her lasso around its neck before it could rise and she tried to pull it down. Superman watched its claws grab Steel's sledgehammer from the ground, spin like a dervish and slam it into Diana's jaw. She went tumbling and landed heavily into a stream, displacing rock and water. The creature, with the lasso hanging from its neck, leaped in order to land with its heel on the back of her skull. She rolled instinctively, her warrior's senses knowing what was coming. Its heavy foot crushed the ground in where her head laid for a second. She tried to rise swiftly but the creature grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her off the ground. It seemed to sniff her, inhaling her scent and taking in her whole cellular make up if that was possible. It looked up. Instinctively as if it knew he was watching and would come at him.<p>

Superman let out a gasp as he saw her, hanging upside down. The smooth skin was broken and lacerated on one side of her face. Blood was pouring down her temple, cheek and neck.

But she was not to be undone. She swiftly grabbed the end of her lasso for leverage, twisted agilely and managed to slam her heel into the monster's face. The lasso came away in her hand as her opponent staggered a few paces.

Unfortunately it recovered very quickly.

"NO!" Superman could hear the breaking of bone as the monster brutally punched her with its ridged knuckles in her chest.

Diana went down onto the ground on one knee, biting back the pain; he could see two broken ribs and a collar bone. Ignoring her injuries, she pulled the short sword from the holder on her thigh and leaped at it. She stabbed it repeatedly in the eye with her magical sword. It roared in pain. She was about to go for the second eye when it caught her by the hair and pulled her down. Its thin, long talons extended and they stabbed her in the stomach.

"DIANA!"

Her hand moved to the holes piercing the red corset of her uniform. She looked bemused at her bloodied fingers. She then looked at Superman's face, pinched with fear, rage and worry. Her eyes seemed glazed but there was awareness in them still. She shook her head as he seemed to want to come to help her.

"No," she whispered as she still tried to keep upright and keep hold of her sword.

The Man of Steel roared and came at the creature. A blinding rage he never experienced in his all of twenty seven years came over him. He slammed into the creature and carried him further into the woodland. He began to pummel its face and body. His hands blurred as he did it. But it was almost like hitting stone. The creature seemed to have few pain receptors. It took its punishment and even when he sliced off its several talons with his heat vision, he was stunned to see them grow back before his eyes.

The sound of approaching fighter jets could be heard. The creature once again seemed to sense a chance at upping the ante. It spun about and disengaged. It headed straight for the fighters.

* * *

><p>Lex Luthor and his small team of scientists watched the multiple TV screens with pride. The aberration was more than holding its own. It was outmaneuvering Superman. It kept changing the game play. It not only was taking on the Kryptonian and the Justice League head-on but it knew how to strategize based on its conditioning.<p>

He watched the Satellite image of the creature taking on the rapid fire of the jets and not even faltering as the bullets bounced off its invulnerable skin. He smiled in appreciation as it actually used its talons to pierce the underbelly of one while blowing a stream of fire and gas at another. The result was the engine failure of the former and the explosion of the latter. As the former plunged to the ground the Man of Steel moved swiftly to catch it and put it down to safety.

The two other fighters tried to regroup and move in on the creature. One of them got a lock and sent out a missile at it. The creature dived and weaved among the clouds and looped back behind the other fighter. The fighter blew up as it took the missile instead.

Luthor gave a little clap. "Well played. Now go get Superman."

* * *

><p>Superman could hear Batman's voice. "Superman, can you hear me?"<p>

"Yes...I...Bruce...Diana...she...and John Henry are injured. You have to send help for them...at once!"

"Zee and I are on it! But what's happening with you?"

"Three of the fighters are down. It's going after the fourth. Bruce, it's not stopping."

"Can you hold on? Just a few more minutes before John gets back?"

"I will," he replied. He flew after it and soon they were both engaged in battle once again.

* * *

><p>The pilot in the jet seemed unsure what to do as he flew by and saw Superman locked in battle with the monster. He was trying to target the monster but the speed at which they moved made it impossible to get a proper lock. His thumb hovered on the button. His voice shook slightly as he spoke to his superiors, explaining what had happened to his three colleagues.<p>

"I can't get a lock...and Superman is on target too...I don't want to hit him..."

"I know, Captain. But the longer we wait the more towns and civilians will be destroyed. You have the nuke. You'll need to use it."

A voice intercepted, "You don't have to hit him."

"Who is this?"

"This is Batman of the Justice League. Please, give him some time. He'll neutralize the creature. He just needs time. We cannot look at innocent people down below as expendable."

"Batman, we are not taking this decision lightly... The town's population is small with a lot of woodland but if they go another few miles, they will meet a major road network and city. Do you know the trail of destruction and death this monster has caused since he appeared?"

"I know. Just a few minutes. That's all we ask. The world can't afford to lose Superman just yet, you know that."

There was a pause. "You have two minutes."

Batman spoke into his comlink. "You have two minutes."

"I know. I hear the conversation. Where is John?" There was a grunt of pain.

Green Lantern's voice sounded in his ear piece. "I'm mere seconds away!"

Superman slammed his fists into the creature. As it went flying backwards into the air away from him, he instructed Lantern. "John, _fire_!"

John used his ring to create a sort of grenade launcher and he aimed at the creature with the eye of a well seasoned marksman.

The red sun device cut through the air at blistering speed. It hit the behemoth in the chest with a blinding flash. Superman turned his back to it, moving his cape so as to try to shield himself from the light. The thing seemed to suddenly lose its momentum and flailed. It began to fall with an angry roar.

"You got him!" Superman swooped under it, caught it and began to carry it skywards.

He shouted at Batman. "Bruce, tell the pilot to nuke us!"

"What?" Both Batman's and Green Lantern's exclaimed at once.

"You heard me. I'll take it as high as I can. Lantern, please ensure civilians, air craft, birdlife...anything within range is all shielded. Do it! _Now_!"

"Did you get hit?" Batman asked.

Superman replied," What don't you understand about NOW, Batman?"

Zatanna began, "You're not seriously going to...? Bruce, he can't survive a nuke, can he?"

"He can withstand extremely high temperatures, even sun dip, but he's moving much slower than he normally does...He must have gotten some exposure to the radiation...I really don't know if he can survive a blast right now," he replied gravely, but his finger pressed the control panel to speak to the German Air force. "But we really don't have a choice."

* * *

><p>The pilot's thumb which had been wavering for minutes now pressed the red trigger button. The missile locked on its target and shot off with a roar.<p>

It headed for the two figures that were breaking into the troposphere.

When it hit, a blinding flash and cloud of fire filled the skies.

Superman could feel the heat on his skin. He could feel the sensation of pain, but he held onto the writhing creature firmly, even as its flesh began to melt and he was holding onto nothing but a skeletal frame that crumbled into dust.

* * *

><p>Lex could only watch in shock as the creature's vitals flat lined and the signal suddenly went dead on the screen.<p>

"Damnation."

"What happened," asked one of the scientists in some alarm.

Luthor shrugged off his lab coat. "Time to jump ship." He went to the computer and initiated a count down sequence. "In five minutes this place is going to blow." Red lights and a loud alarm began to wail.

He took up a briefcase and pressed a button on an intercom. "Mercy, I will see you on the helipad in three minutes."

The men and women looked at each other in bewilderment and began to follow him out of the room

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked in some amusement.

"With you. We can't possibly get out of here in five minutes by ourselves..."

"That is true but neither can you all fit in one helicopter."

"Lex, you don't plan on leaving us here? You can't be so cruel to..."

He sighed as they stopped near the elevator that would take them to the roof. "True. It would be very callous to let you go up in flames here but, you see, I can't afford to have anyone linking my name to this project. Edge won't talk. Neither will Lane. But you people..." Lex pressed the elevator doors and stepped inside; when he turned he had produced a handgun. They gasped and were forced to step back. "I won't risk that. Now step away from the doors."

He punched the button to go up, and the doors closed on their horrified faces.

He looked at his watch. Three minutes.

The elevator opened out onto the roof and he could hear the whirling blades of the helicopter. Mercy was already inside and waiting.

He quickly got into the craft and ordered, "One minute. Get us out of here!"

"Right, sir." Mercy attempted to lift off when the engine seemed to splutter.

"Mercy, I said, _get us out of here_!"

"I'm trying, sir! The whole system is going crazy," she cried looking at the control panel. "The engine is failing."

"How in blazes can it fail?"

"Because of me," said a voice coming over their audio system.

They saw something like a disc hover before them. Cyborg stood upon it.

"You fool, you will get us killed!" snarled Lex, as he slapped the windshield.

"Yes, I know about the bomb. I'm overriding it now."

Lex cursed as the five minutes alarmed on his watch and nothing happened.

Cyborg opened the door to the helicopter and said grimly, "You have a lot of explaining to do, Luthor. Hope you have a good lawyer."

* * *

><p>Diana was doubled over in pain and taking shallow breaths when she lifted her eyes skyward. With trembling hands she wound the lasso around her chest and shoulder where she had the fractures. It would at least keep it immobilized. Pain was another issue. She had to grit her teeth and bear it. Blood was oozing out of the holes out of her abdomen. She swayed a little, her senses seeming to dull and the sounds around her becoming a little fuzzy.<p>

But she could hear the exchange between Green Lantern, Batman and Superman. She could hear the thunder of several sonic booms. She heard Superman's request to discharge the red sun device at the creature and then to nuke them both.

"_No_..." She knew what a red sun device could do to him.

Zatanna's voice shouted in her ear, "Diana? Where are you? We've got Steel. Can you identify you position so we can get a lock on you?"

She ignored the voice and searched the skies. She could see the Bat plane a half a mile away, a shield of green energy from Green Lantern and then there was the sound as if the heavens itself was cracking open. The blinding light made her shield her eyes momentarily. Then she could see an object falling fast in the horizon ahead of her.

Diana could hear Batman's voice in her comlink, "Superman? Are you there?"

There was no sound. Diana's sharp eyes spied the billowing, red cape. He went plummeting into a nearby lake.

With all the strength she could muster she took to the air and sped towards the lake. Diana dived in and she found him slowly sinking in the dark waters. She lifted him out, gasping with effort, and collapsed with him on the bank.

She rolled him onto his back and could see his face and hands seems to have welts from radiation burns, and his hair singed. She touched his face and lips gingerly and sighed as she could feel his breath on her cold fingers. _Alive._ He would be fine. His invulnerability would start to kick in; she could already see signs of healing taking place. He had been lucky. Unlike the creature.

With a shuddering sigh, she rolled onto her back and her lids drooped. She was so tired. The pain seemed to be somewhere in the background. She felt almost weightless and as if she was floating. But she wasn't flying. The world seemed to be slipping away. She tried to dig her nails into the ground almost as if to grab hold of something tangible.

She tried looking at him, to speak his name. "Kal...Clark..." It was a whisper.

Her head lolled back and she lost complete consciousness.

* * *

><p>He heard a voice. It was soft. Gossamer-like. It was comforting and familiar. He searched for it, and amid a cacophony of images of explosions, monsters, screaming people, he could see her. Fighting an army of parademons. Brandishing her short sword while meeting his gaze. Her blue eyes challenging and sparkling. Standing in a yellow dress. Smiling. Then her fists punching him. Angry and flying away from him. He called after her.<p>

"Diana!"

But he was falling. Struggling for air. Someone was calling him.

"Superman? Superman? Where are you?"

Superman jerked to consciousness. He sat upright with a splutter.

He took in a deep breath of air into his lungs. "Bruce?"

The voice in his ear piece let out a sigh. "Thank God."

"Bruce...I..."He tried to gather his thoughts.

"I'm homing in on your signal. Are you okay?"

"I don't... I think so..." His eyes looked at his hands to see some light colored welts. The ends of his hair felt crisp. His cape felt sodden.

He looked to see himself lying on wet grass on the bank of a lake. His hand brushed something and he turned to see Wonder Woman lying next to him.

"Diana?...Bruce, I have Diana with me!"

He reached down to turn her face to him. Wet hair matted her face and he could see blood staining her uniform, thighs and the grass under her. Her complexion was ashen. She felt cold to his touch. One side of her face was swollen and clotted with blood.

"Rao..."

"What is it?" asked Batman.

He scanned her body and could see she was what his Pa would say was one step away from death's door.

"She's...not good, Bruce." Instantly he lifted her in his arms. "She needs urgent medical attention!"

"I'm going to have you both beamed into the Watchtower," said Batman. "The Atom is already prepping the infirmary for both Steel and Diana.

* * *

><p><strong>NB<strong>: _In the new 52 Superman does not face any Doomsday. He does face something created called Super Doom. I kind of just did my own take on that idea. _

_Edit: Was informed by a reader that he did during the five year gap but we don't know the details yet. Well, consider this my Doomsday and we have Superman use his brain instead of just a random punch fest where he "dies" (which was actually some Krytonian healing coma ). Not interested in regurgitating that story.  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**: _So a quick update as promised. And after all that fighting, (battle scenes are tough to get just right so glad you all enjoyed it) time for a change of pace._

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Superman paced outside of the infirmary. Steel and Wonder Woman were inside with Dr Palmer and were being attended to by him and a team of medical droids. The rest of the League was still in Berlin trying to help with the clean up and rescue. The last thing Superman heard from Batman was that Lex Luthor had been picked up by Cyborg at some hideaway in Scotland.

On the television monitor on the wall he could see the numerous news networks and reports were coming in that the place belonged to Morgan Edge and there was even rumor that Sam Lane had confess involvement in a secret and illegal project to take down meta humans. It was promising to be quite the scandal.

He should be down there too helping and normally nothing would have stopped him from flying down to the Pentagon, even if to confront Lex and to find out more about "Project Doomsday" the media had dubbed the experiment. Bruce had even given him an excuse to remain. He had been in a brutal battle and exposed to red sun radiation and needed to rest too. But that was not it. He had healed fully two hours ago. Something else kept him here. _She_ kept him here.

Diana had been on the operating table for the last three hours. She had sustained damage to some major organs and lost a lot of blood. If she had not been a demi-goddess he was sure she'd be dead. He couldn't leave until he knew she was at least stabilized. Steel had suffered some broken bones and head trauma but his prognosis was good. Diana had fought bravely and from what he had worked out was responsible for stopping him from drowning when he blacked out and fell. She had used the last of her strength to save him. Perhaps to her own detriment.

He felt useless and ill at ease standing around. Whenever he felt this way he would go and immerse himself in something physical, flight or sparring. But he couldn't possibly leave the room. His ears were locked onto her breathing and heart beat. _If anything happened to her..._

He sank upon a chair and put his head in his hands. It was happening again and he had tried his best for it not to. Someone who meant something to him was on the verge of leaving him once more.

_She isn't yours._

His mind wandered to Trevor. He wondered if Batman had told him what had happened. He knew Lois and Trevor were unhurt. They were both alive and safe in Berlin.

If he was Diana's boyfriend, he'd be here, government duties be damned.

_But you aren't her boyfriend...what's the matter with you? Get a grip._

"Superman?"

He looked up to see the Atom stepped forward. Ray looked somber and tired. Like all of them.

"How is she?" he asked anxiously.

"She's been stabilized. Another person would be dead with the damage she sustained. She's strong and has a fighting spirit. How long she will take to convalesce is debatable. I've never had to deal with a demi-goddess before."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"

"Very briefly. We've only just taken her to her room. She's under heavy sedation."

"One minute. No more," he promised.

Superman walked in to the room and stood before the bed. There were myriad lines and monitors attached to her. A light sheet covered her from her neck so one could barely see the bandages on her body. Her face, what he could see of it, under the oxygen mask was very pale but he was relieved to see some of the cuts and bruising on her cheek looked less severe.

His hand reached down to gently move back a tendril from her brow and he whispered, "You risked your life for mine. You're so much better than me. Braver and more open minded that I ever could be. I'm sorry for being such a damn, over sanctimonious, annoying idiot at times. I promise...anything you need...anything you want...anything within my power to do for you and your loved ones...I will do. Trevor is a lucky guy. Being your friend...if you still will have me...will be something I will hope to strive for and earn. Get better, Diana. _Please_. The world needs Wonder Woman."

* * *

><p><em>Berlin<em>

Lois took out her card key and clicked the door open.

She turned to Steve with a wry smile. "Welcome."

Steve followed her into the room.

He paused."Oh."

Lois kicked off her shoes and headed straight for her lap top, which sat on a table in the corner. "What?"

He indicated to the double bed. "One bed?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Zipper. I really was not expecting company. I had no idea half of Berlin would be under curfew and in a mess and I would be sharing my hotel room with a friend, whose own hotel has been flattened. I'm tired and dying for a shower and I still have this story to send. I lost my handbag with all my cash and cards. I'm lucky I still have my cell phone and my passport is here...so at least I can get out of here tomorrow...so whatever..."

He gave a wry smile. "Sorry, Lois."

She gestured, "Look, get comfortable. God knows we both lucky to not be lying in some hospital tonight and this hotel is still standing."

"Fine." He shrugged off his crumpled jacket and pulled out his wallet. "Well, I still have mine."

"Good. You can help me pay for some food. Want to order up some room-service?"

He smiled. Lois had not changed; she was bossy as ever. He picked up a menu. "Sure order me around, even after I saved your hide."

She looked up and flushed. "About that...Thanks."

"I know but you going to have to stop that, Lois. One day you going to get yourself killed. As you can see, sometimes Superman can't come swooping in."

She protested. "That's not fair."

"Isn't it?"

"I don't rely on Superman to rescue me!"

"Your career was built on it, Mad Dog."

She bristled. "Of all the nerve! Is that what you think of me?"

"It's what everyone deduces. Even,Luthor. Come on, they might not say it to you but that doesn't mean they don't think it. I have no reason to pussy-foot around with you, that's all."

"I do it for the story, Steve," she said stiffly.

"And you can still do that but you need to take some responsibility for your actions. You want to get killed? I don't want you get killed. I'm sure your parents, sister, friends...Perry White...they all don't want that either. Nor the people that need you to tell their story."

She conceded gruffly, "Okay, okay...you made your point...stop nagging me now."

He grinned, ready to let it drop. "What do you fancy?"

"What do you think?" she retorted.

"Burger and fries?"

"You got it, buster."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later after quick showers, both were sitting on the bed, watching the TV news coverage and eating their room service. Lois was in a cami-top and cropped pajama bottoms and Steve in one of the hotel's terry robes.<p>

A report came on about Wonder Woman and Steel being injured. Aquaman was giving a brief statement regarding her and the League's involvement. Many reporters were keen to speak to Superman to hear his side of the story and his thoughts on the emerging details of Luthor and some high government officials being involved with the creature's creation.

Lois turned to look at Steve soberly. His expression was grim. She put a hand on his shoulder. He turned.

"Did you know?"

"No." He put down his tray and wiped his hands and mouth with the napkins. He took up his bottle of Pilsner and sipped.

"You want to contact the League? You can use my laptop to Skype seeing its unlikely you'll get through by phone..."

He shook his head. "I...That's not necessary."

Lois looked confused. "Zipper, that's your girlfriend lying injured up there..."

"She's not my girlfriend. Not anymore."

Lois looked stunned. She dropped her half eaten burger and turned to face him in surprise. "What?"

"We broke up."

"You did? How long?"

"Several weeks ago. But we've been drifting apart for months. Hell, if I'm honest it was over since she was kidnapped by that blue skinned alien. Things just did not work out for us the way I expected it would."

"I'm sorry, Steve. I read some rumors in the tabloids but I thought that was just them gossiping as usual. And you two have said nothing..."

"Diana knows the tabloids are like circling vultures, waiting to gloat how right they were. She wants to issue a statement after they get tired of running stories based on speculation. I think that might be better too, to sort of take the wind out of their sails. If we had announced it when it was fresh, neither of us would have gotten any peace."

"I had no idea. You two seemed so ...happy."

"Oh, you pose and smile for pictures. That doesn't tell the truth. I think she just outgrew me and I couldn't deal with that. To tell you the truth, it was pretty tough being boyfriend to Wonder Woman. I had to compete with so many things and people." He thought wryly of Superman. "After a while it...wasn't fun. We couldn't just do...well, something like this." He gestured to them and what they were doing.

Lois looked sympathetic. "You two never pigged out in bed with beer, burgers and fries? Oh, Zipper. That's awful. Even Jon and I did this."

"Diana doesn't like beer." He sighed. "Don't feel too sorry for me. I was at fault. I was too busy trying to shield and protect her and lecture her than be someone she could grow with. Wow, I must be miserable company. Burdening you with my love life...well, my lack of one."

"No...no, if it's any consolation, my love life is far from perfect."

"Ah, Carroll. How's that going?"

"All but over. It's just a matter of time really. I'm on the verge of sending a 'Dear Jon' e-mail any day now. I think he knows it too. You think I'm bad? He's really engrossed in his work to the point of obsession. While I admire his drive, I can't say it makes for a thriving relationship. I guess I'm a little too similar to Jon. I know I will get news that he is dead one day during some bombing, or raid or siege. Damn, but we sure know how to pick them, Zipper."

"We're quite a pair, huh?" He toasted her with his bottle.

"Army brats to the end." She picked up her beer and clinked it with his. As she took a drink, suddenly her eyes widened. Her father's face appeared on the screen.

"Steve..."

Steve took the remote and increased the volume; there was breaking news and footage of Sam Lane being taken into custody.

Lois dropped her drink on the tray and got up. "What?! My father can't be involved!"

Steve looked stunned. Lois stared at the screen and listening to the CCN report with growing horror. "This is insane! If this is true...my father is partly responsible for the havoc and death wreaked by that creature!"

Steve came to stand near her. "Lois, this is being based on what Lex Luthor is claiming."

Lois put her hand to her mouth when she heard that her father could have been responsible for the break in and theft of alien DNA and research from a secret facility in Nevada.

"They were cross breeding and cloning alien DNA to create a Super Solider?! They called that thing a soldier? Are they crazy? Didn't they learn from the disaster of Project Black Rock? Steve, you did that investigation, didn't you?"

Steve rubbed his head. "In fact, your father sent me. There were no real leads. I never assumed he'd use me to...No. Look, we must assume the General is innocent until proven guilty. This is Luthor we're talking about. Guy is far from innocent; even tried to cut a deal with that alien collector if the rumors are to be believed."

"My father hates Superman, Steve. He was with Lex when they tortured him when he first came on the scene. This kind of scandal will send my mother into an early grave." Her voice cracked a little. "My father is a stubborn man and I'm sad to say, a xenophobe. But my mother is a kind, patient, generous woman who is well respected...she does not deserve this."

When they heard Morgan Edge was being tied into the whole sordid mess, Lois gasped. "My boss too?! What the hell are we going to do? He bailed the Planet out..."

They both sank slowly sat on the end of the bed and stared at the screen in silence.

Steve asked comfortingly," Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head mournfully. "God, what a horrible day this has been. Unless you can make this go away...not really."

Steve couldn't help but hug her to him. "The Mad Dog I know isn't afraid of the truth, even if it hurts."

She looked up at him, surprised and gratified by his gesture and words. She reached up to pat his cheek. "You're a good guy, Zipper."

"I try." His jaw twitched a little at her touch. She could see the flicker of something in his eyes. She could feel something flaring between them. After what they had been through together this last twenty-four hours and swapping personal stories...it felt as if they were closer than they had ever been. They were friends, who, if both were honest, had missed out on trying to see if they could have had something in their past. Drunken kisses had been passed off as a mistake in their youth and maybe they were _then_... but _now_... they were _here_. Man and woman, feeling drawn to each other.

Maybe it was too early for him after the Princess. Maybe she should wait to end it with Jonathan properly. But Lois couldn't be damned. She needed to feel something other than shock and anger. She reached up to kiss him.

He hesitated a moment but only a moment. He thought he'd feel guilty kissing any woman after Diana. He didn't. He kissed back with the same level of intensity she did. Being kissed by a woman like Lois felt so different...in contrast to Diana...he didn't want to be a jerk to compare but...Lois was adept at it, and he did not have to doubt that she was enjoying it as much as he was.

They stopped for air. Lois gasped. "Wow, Zipper...you really _can_ kiss...!"

His said breathlessly, "You're not bad yourself, Mad Dog."

Lois moved in closer and slid her hand into lapels of his robe and caressed his chest, while kissing his neck. Her gesture was unmistakable what she wanted. "If it is too soon...I understand..."

He groaned and gently pushed her down on the bed. "It's not."

* * *

><p>Diana's lids felt heavy. So did her body. She sighed and shifted and tried to move but found she couldn't.<p>

She forced her lids up a little and could see the glare of lights above her head, and translucent lines coming out of her arms and chest. There was something on her face and she could hear blips and light whirring around her.

A voice above her said, "Take it easy...You're in the Watchtower Infirmary. You were badly hurt."

She could just about make out the shy but kind face of Ray Palmer.

_Infirmary? _

Her eyes turned slightly as she could see something on her left. It looked like a blur of pink but she could gather a faint, floral smell.

She sighed. She felt so tired. Her lids drooped. Darkness reclaimed her.

* * *

><p>Movement and voices surrounded her again. This time the voices were that of Ray's and...yes, Bruce's gravelly one and Mera's soft one.<p>

"She's mending nicely. More rapidly than I ever expected. Her bones knitted in two days and the MRI is showing that her left kidney, pancreas and spleen are 95 % healed. I think we can start easing down on the sedation and allow her to come around naturally."

Mera observed, "She looks like she's fighting it anyway. Hello, Diana. Can you hear me?"

"Wiggle your right fingers if you can," added Batman.

Diana's lashes flickered and she weakly managed to comply with her fingers.

"Do you know where you are?" asked Mera.

She crinkled her brow a little as if to indicate her confusion.

"In the Watchtower Infirmary. It's been three days since the battle in Berlin."

She seemed shifted a little restlessly. Her eyes moved left again. This time there was a blur of purple and yellow.

She tried to speak.

Ray bent his head to her lips to hear her whisper. He reassured her, "Superman? He's fine, Diana."

She sighed and her lids drooped again.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're up!" a bubbly voice exclaimed.<p>

Diana's lashes lifted to see Zatanna at the side of her bed. She was checking the monitor and writing on a chart.

"Zee? What?" she began, perplexed to see the magician in a lab coat.

Zatanna smiled and put down the chart. "I'm on Infirmary duty today. Everything is looking great. You look better too. The bruises on your face are healed completely and we're hoping to take off the bandages today. Don't sit up just yet. How are you feeling?"

She realized she was still attached to monitors and pretty much nude under the sheet. She said slowly, "I...fine...I guess."

"In any pain?"

"No. Can't you at least take this off?" She impatiently gestured to the oxygen mask.

Zatanna nodded. "Sure. It was just a formality." She undid the mask and took off the oxygen.

Diana shifted, keeping the sheet to her chest. "Thanks. I'd appreciate some garments while we're at it. How long have I been lying here?"

"Four days."

Zatanna waved her hand. "REAW THGIN." Pink pajamas appeared on her.

"That long?" Diana considered the pajamas. "Hmm. The white rabbits are a nice touch."

"I think so. I'm partial to bunnies myself. You were badly injured, Diana. That monster could have killed you, Steel and Superman."

Diana suddenly looked a little worried. "Are they...?

"Everyone is okay. Steel is next door. He's got some broken bones and head trauma but he'll be alright...though he's going to need sick leave for several months. He isn't a demi goddess like you to heal up so swiftly."

"Superman?" It was all a blur the last few days; she needed to know she did not dream Ray said he was okay.

"Clark? He's fine. He had to go back to work."

"Who?" Diana pretended to look confused.

Zatanna smiled. "It's okay, Princess. You don't need to cover for him. He told all of us his secret...well, those of us that did not know. It seems he thought after all that happened, it's best for the team not to keep secrets from each other. He revealed it three days ago at a debriefing. Imagine my shock to know Superman is that mouthy Clark Kent reporter! I never would have guessed. He's a fine actor to pull off that stunt."

"Oh." Diana digested that. She was surprised but relieved. It was about time he trusted his allies.

"He's been pretty worried about you. Dropping by everyday when he gets the chance. As Superman he's been pretty busy helping them with the clean up and reconstruction in Berlin, not to mention having to go to work as Clark. In fact, he's due in today...he'll probably bring more flowers."

Diana blinked as Zatanna gestured to the bedside table on her left. A bunch of mixed lilies sat in a vase.

"He brings fresh flowers on every visit, even though the ones he brought the day before are still quite fresh. Hal takes them for his dates, the cheapskate." Zatanna added lightly, giving her a sly look, "I think I understand now why he was not into me."

The Amazon flushed. "Zee...really..."

"I know, I know. You have a boyfriend. But honestly, the guy hasn't even called. I know it's not my business, but what kind of man does not even come to sit at his girl's bedside...or call...or send her flowers...at the very least?" Zatanna folded her arms over her chest. "I mean, I know he was stuck in Berlin for a couple of days but he came back two days ago. He's been on the news...what with helping with the investigation implicating Luthor, Morgan Edge and Sam Lane..."

Diana's face jerked away from the flowers. "What?"

"Oh. You wouldn't know. Yeah, it's quite a national scandal. That creature was genetically engineered to destroy Superman and behind it were government officials like General Lane. Morgan Edge helped fund it and Luthor was the mad scientist behind the creation." She filled her in on what was going on by putting on the television on the wall for Diana to catch up with the news. Diana watched in dismay.

Zatanna mused, "I think once this goes to trial they will expect you to attend...not only in your part on the day of the battle in Berlin but what you might have known about Edge...being his brand ambassador and all..."

Diana's complexion lost some of its color when she realized the extent of the casualty list. She moved restlessly. "Oh Gods...Morgan Edge? Clark was right. What a naive fool I've been." She sat up. Pulling on the lines and causing the monitors to blip unevenly.

Zatanna came to gently ease her down. "Whoa there, girl. You need to relax. Come on. I'm sure Clark does not hold anything against you. You saved his life, Diana."

"I might as well have colluded with Edge. Clark knew he was bad news...I was too stubborn to listen...If I had...none of this might have happened. So many people injured or dead...a city in a mess..." Diana put her hand to her cheek in contrition.

Zatanna patted her back. "Hey, you know how many people Edge fooled? He bought the Daily Planet and is the head of GBC. If a news conglomerate did not suspect, how could you know what pies he had his fingers in?"

Diana murmured, "I wonder what will happen to them?"

Zatanna shrugged. "I really don't know. I hope they find someone decent to buy over the Daily Planet at least."

* * *

><p>Superman floated into the infirmary. It was late and he knew she'd probably be asleep. But he had the daily gift for her room. He'd gotten the good news from Bruce earlier that day that she'd waken up fully and her bandages and every line had been removed. It was likely she'd be discharged tomorrow and with that in mind, he had not picked up another bouquet.<p>

He checked out Steel who was sleeping heavily before he went into Diana's room. To his surprise he found the bed empty. He floated back out in some confusion. He found a medical droid coming out of a store-room.

"Where is Wonder Woman?"

"The patient requested time to stretch her legs. She said she could not sleep."

"I see."

He floated back out and pressed his comlink. "Cyborg, can you locate Diana for me?"

"Isn't she asleep?"

"No. She apparently went for a walk. I scanned the whole satellite deck by deck but for some reason can't find her."

"Okay." A half a minute later he said, "Ummm, Clark, she isn't on board."

"What?"

"Yeah, no signature for her. Wait. I'm picking up that she beamed out of the Watchtower half an hour ago."

"Is she well enough to do that?"

"Well, they were going to discharge her tomorrow. Maybe she didn't want to wait."

"What location did she head for?"

"Washington DC."

* * *

><p>The first thing he did when he beamed down to her city was go to the Embassy. He found out through the guard post she wasn't there; she hadn't been there for days. Surely, he, Superman knew that?<p>

He took to the air to comb the city. He did not have to fly long. Under the moonlight he found her sitting atop the roof of the Lincoln Memorial. She was in pajamas; pink pajamas with white rabbits all over them, her feet bared and hair in a loose braid. She looked lost in her thoughts, staring at the horizon before her, her expression almost sad.

The gentle flap of his cape in the wind made her turn her head. Her eyes widened, then softened at the sight of him. Then her expression seemed to fall again.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she replied.

"I'm glad to see you up and about but you could have let the Watchtower know you were going for a flight as opposed to a walk."

Diana sighed and turned back to stare at the skyline and lights. "I thought a walk would do but I felt smothered in there. I've been lying down for days. I needed fresh air and to just...fly."

"I know that feeling," he replied lightly. "May I join you?"

"If you like."

He sat next to her and to her surprise placed something down between them. "For you."

She hadn't really noticed he had a hand behind his back while he was hovering before her. Now she looked at a Catlleya orchid sitting in a pot. It was a vibrant yellow with a reddish-orange heart.

"I thought a plant instead of another bunch of flowers as you were going to be discharged. You could take it away and maybe put it in your study or bedroom. It's the easiest of the orchid family to care...just needs to go on a window sill. Not direct sunlight…maybe a south-facing window is best. Nights of 55 to 60 degrees; days of 70 to 85 ...You're best watering it twice a week…" Clark was aware he was rambling now. He concluded sheepishly, "Erm, I hope you like it."

She smiled a little and touched it delicately. "It's beautiful, and very thoughtful of you. Thank you..._Clark_." Her eyes lifted to his and said, "I'm glad you're unhurt."

He replied, "I have you to thank for that. You nearly died doing it, Diana."

She shrugged a little. "It's what we do for each other in the League, right?"

He pursed his lips pensively. "Right."

"I'm sorry too," she added, after a moment.

"For what?"

"You were right about Morgan Edge."

"Oh, him. Look, that's water under the bridge…"

"No. I was too proud and blind to listen to you. And now, we have hundreds of people injured and dozens dead and so many lives affected due to the destruction." She clenched her fingers.

"Okay, hold up there. You can't blame yourself for what those mad men did. You might as well blame Lois or her mother for not knowing what General Lane was capable of."

"Be that as it may, you were right. I trusted without even asking. When there were many red flags. You kept telling me but I wouldn't listen. I just thought you this brash, arrogant, judgmental reporter, who just hated Edge because he was rich. I was too offended by you to let you be right."

"Diana, you don't know how much I wish I was wrong in this instance," he replied softly.

"I can well imagine. What will happen to the Daily Planet now?"

"That's not what I mean."

Her head titled, a little confused. "But surely you could be out of a job. The scandal has tainted the whole of the GBC brand."

"Scandal will die down. And to be honest that'll be a battle for the board of directors. All we can hope is someone thinks the Planet worthy of buying."

"If not?"

"If it folds? I guess we'll all just have to find new prospects. We faced that before he bought it. That doesn't worry me. I was on the verge of walking out. I'll be glad if we could get someone who is really dedicated to journalism. Not sensation. So please, let's move on from blame. I don't want you to feel guilty...for anything."

Diana said ruefully, "I was naive. I guess, I still am."

"You're open and you're honest, devoid of artifice. You know how much of a gift that is?"

She gave a brittle little laugh. "Much good it does me. I can't seem to see artifice and yet I carry a lasso of truth. My mother lied to me for years. The press made fun of me. I made many headlines up until two years ago because I was so ...devoid of artifice...Edge used me. And Steve he..." Suddenly she pulled herself up, as if she realized she was about to admit too much.

"Steve?"

"I...nothing you would be interested in," she said hastily.

Clark wasn't taking that for an answer. It was the elephant in the room. "About Trevor. You've been lying injured for days and he has not come to see you. Or even called. What's going on, Diana?"

She got up and gestured helplessly. "I just told you truthfully…nothing. Nothing is going on."

"Nothing?" He stood up. "Can you stop talking in riddles?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's pointless talking about it," she muttered and folded her arms across her chest, while staring directly at the moon that hung large and golden above them.

He stood behind her. "You know the tabloids are speculating? I even read one saying you left him for Edge. That you're actually in hiding in disgrace. Not injured." He said it knowing it would provoke her a little.

Diana did not get irate as he expected her but she shook her head in disbelief. "Wow. That's a new one. I don't think I'll ever understand your world. When I think I've gotten used to it, something else happens to baffle me."

His hand rested gently on her shoulder." I live grew up here, Diana, as one of them, and I still don't sometimes. But it doesn't make me want to give up on them. For every greedy Edge, sociopath Luthor, or gossip mongering rag there is a brilliant Bruce Wayne, generous John Henry Irons and dedicated Lois Lane."

"Sometimes I think I want to pack it all in and just go home." Her voice seemed to have a little tremor. "I feel like a failure at times."

He knew this must be the hardest thing for her to admit. Diana was a warrior who never backed down from anything. He knew how much she missed her home. Missed her mother and sisters. He'd lost his parents years now and he never ever stopped missing them.

Very gently he turned her to face him. "Failure? You? In all the time I've know you, you never surrendered easily to defeat. You even battled death. I've been on the verge of wanting to pack it in too," he offered as a balm. "But it's my Pa's voice that always kept me going. I made a promise to him to never to give up. To use the power I have been fated to bear to make this world a better place. The only way I can ever repay his and Ma's goodness in taking an alien child and raising him, is by doing just that."

She said a little sadly, "When I came to this world, I thought it would be so easy. I thought people wanted things like truth, peace, justice, and would fight for it and not ridicule those who wanted it. I thought if you liked someone, it was as straight forward as them liking you back. On Themyscira it all seemed so clear cut. But nothing is ever simple as it seems, is it? My life was a lie swaddled in fanciful tales to hide the reality that my mother laid with an adulterous God so his bitter wife wouldn't destroy me and my island. And then, I thought romance would just be me and Steve. Not me, Steve and the whole gawking nation."

"If you love each other enough you can weather it through." It was the best he could offer considering right now he felt like finding Steve Trevor and kicking his ass for making Diana look so miserable.

"You believe that?"

"I don't know. It's what my parent use to say. I do know if there was ever a picture of true love it would be my Ma and Pa. Not everyone is lucky to get that and not even they had it forever."

Diana found herself confessing, "We broke up."

Clark blinked. "So there was truth to the rumors?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Several weeks now. Just before you dated Zatanna."

He looked a little surprised. "But why didn't you say something?"

"We agreed to keep it quiet until speculation died down. When I do release a statement, I'm hoping it'll seem like old news. I can't handle the press haranguing me right now."

"Diana, I'm so sorry."

She sighed. "You were right, you know, I hold back. There is no worse feeling than to be with someone and yet I can't give him what he deserves. Sometimes "love" is not enough. Sometimes being so different...it becomes almost a deficiency...a reminder that you're not like anyone else...that you don't belong...that you're like some outsider looking in. You're so alone." She looked up at him. "Have you ever felt that way, Clark?"

Her eyes were luminous in the light. Her expression was wistful. She never looked more beautiful to him, baring her soul, than she was now. What she said struck a cord; stirring his heart and his blood.

His voice dropped low. "I feel it everyday, Diana."

Diana felt something flutter in the pit of her stomach. She looked into his brilliant, blue eyes, now boring into hers; his beautiful, chiseled cheeks and jaw and firm, full lips. There it was again...that awareness of his physicality; the powerful masculinity in his scent and the velvet steel of his voice...making her conscious of a feeling she did not ever experience around Steve. A sort of recklessness to want to reach out, run her hands through his hair, touch his arms and chest...feel his lips on hers...his large hands touch…

After being rejected by Steve, there was this desire to feel like a woman and not be seen as some kind of vapid, ignorant, ice maiden.

Clark could have chosen not to react. It was clear Diana was extremely vulnerable. But he'd only just survived a savage battle where he could have died; where she nearly died. He was a young man, full of suppressed desires and he was lonely. He had been drawn to this passionate, young beauty the minute he had laid eyes on her two years ago. And he knew she was drawn to him. He was never one to move in on another man's woman but now he was hearing she and Trevor were over. If he was honest, the last person in the world he wanted to get involved with would be a royal Ambassador who had paparazzi camped outside her house. The last thing he also wanted was to be the rebound guy. But all of that just vanished from his mind the moment he looked down at her and she looked up at him.

His hands reached down to cup her cheeks and he gently laid his lips upon hers. They were warm and supple and so soft. She tasted like she looked. Delectable. And he wanted more than a taste. He needed to drink her in.

Diana's response at first was tentative. This was only the second man she had ever truly kissed. And he was so different from Steve. He'd kissed her on the Preserver's ship and for a moment she had almost allowed him to immerse her in his embrace but common sense had prevailed and stopped her. She had not allowed herself to enjoy it. How could she? She had been with Steve. But now...when she felt him pull her in closer, and his kiss deepen, she felt herself submitting to it.

He felt different. Smooth and cool like glass and hard and textured like granite. He smelt different; mixed in with his citrusy cologne and his raw, male scent was the smell of the sun, clouds and the winds. He tasted like something delicious, like Themysciran honey wine with its mystical woodsy and spicy notes. He made her want to get lost in the kiss and meld herself closer to him.

It was exhilarating and frightening at the same time. Like the first time she went into the arena only this did not allow her to maintain control and beat down her opponent. Her heart was pounding and senses spinning. Emotions were crowding the spaces and decimating logical thought.

She did not know who broke the kiss. Maybe both of them simultaneously. Their breathing was ragged as they stared at each other in some shock.

Diana's cheeks flooded with color.

"Diana...I..."he began.

She pushed against him and turned to leave. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to...for this...I'm sorry. I... have to go..."

He watched her fly away and grumbled to himself, _"_Nice move, Kent. You could have shown some self control. She clearly was not ready for this. What the heck were you thinking? Clearly you did not think."

His eyes fell on the orchid. He sighed and picked it up. "Say it with flowers. Yeah, right." He looked up at the sky. He did not know who or what he spoke to but he addressed the moon crossly, "You know, you have a strange sense of humor. I can get Queens, reporters and magicians to kiss, want to marry and date me and I don't even have to try…but I can't seem to get this one right at all and _this _is the one I_ want _to try for."

It was a huge moment and admission for him.

He followed up with a half frustrated, half bemused, "Damn it."

* * *

><p><strong>NB<strong>: _For those following the new 52, you will know the last scene is a homage to the most talked about kiss in comics._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_One week later_

Superman sat down before a meeting of the International Security Council that had been arranged at the United Nations Conference building. He was there not only to speak to the fifteen members representing each regional bloc about the events in Berlin but about the current concerns they had about him. He was not happy to be subjected to this kind of interrogation but he understood it needed to be done.

A member from the Western European and Others Group said gravely, "The world has expressed its gratitude towards you, Superman, but know this; it still has a lot of reservations about you."

The Kryptonian nodded. "I understand, sir. It's why I'm here to try to answer whatever questions you might have."

One from the Asian-Pacific group remarked, "We know this last situation was not one of your making but it can't be ignored that much of it can be attributed to fear of you. Who is to say there won't be another aberration in the future?"

"I will always have enemies as even so called civilized societies have enemies. What is your point, sir?"

The member from the United States said aloud, "Let us not be disingenuous, here, Superman. You seem to attract cataclysmic forces. From that alien AI to winged devils called parademons, to blue skinned aliens and then this monster. All of them with one purpose...targeting you...and in doing so bringing damage and death to the earth and its people. You're like a beacon for trouble. Why should we allow you to stay on earth?"

"Maybe you should answer that yourself. You are free to exile me from this planet if you want. If you and the whole world truly do not want me here, I can leave. Do you want me to leave?" He looked around the room at every face, his expression frank and unabashed. They looked at each other, shifting uncomfortably while the select media personnel looked on with great interest, making notes and typing swiftly on their laptops and tablets while state owned cameras roll.

The Man of Steel said calmly, "The fact is, sir, you are not alone in this universe. There are forces out there that can annihilate this planet in seconds. Your armies can't deal with them on their own. You _know _this. You know that I would never stand by and watch that happen. You know I work in tandem with the League to keep the peace and defend all of humankind and our mandate does not stop there. We will help any sentient being that wants help to maintain order and preserve peace. I consider this place my home. I will defend it with my life."

"You want us to trust you based on your word?" asked the member from the African group.

"No, sir. Based on my _actions._ I challenge you to bring any instance when I attacked humans."

They coughed and looked a little bemused once again.

"You actions still say you are secretive. What about that Fortress of yours up in the Arctic or the League satellite? You allow no one to even see what you have there!" uttered the U.S. member.

"The former is my home and the latter is my work place. Do you just allow anyone to waltz into your home or the Pentagon?"

"My home does not host alien weapons."

"Many of which belonged to Kandor. I don't use these weapons. You know that. They are mainly artifacts of my Kryptonian heritage."

"If you wanted us to trust you, you could allow us to monitor this place. Stop blocking our satellites signals and let us in to see these weapons...Let us make up our minds," began a Russian.

He said firmly, "No. That is out of the question."

"Have you something to hide?"

"No. But that place is the only haven I have to allow me to get away from all the noise. It's part of the Fortress' security system to automatically block out all outside frequencies. I can't stop it even if I tried. The place is built to protect me. As for the weapons, if some of the best and brightest humans sought to steal my DNA to protect you all...then I hesitate to consider what they might do with alien weaponry if they got their hands on it. We have enough problems on earth with nuclear weapons, don't you think?"

There were snickers from some of the media while some of the Council stared at him in continued bemusement and vextation.

* * *

><p>In the newsroom of the Daily Planet, Perry, Lois, Jimmy and many other reporters looked on at the UN session via the television.<p>

Perry said impressed, "I think that boy is going to make himself more friends and enemies today. He sure is not backing down. Got to admire his conviction, but he really isn't what we would call diplomatic."

Jimmy said with admiration, "He's not going to be any government flunky. So cool under fire. Man, I wish I could be like that. Tell them to stick it up their asses."

Lois folded her arms and marveled, "I've never seen him so forthright. He usually avoids this kind of public forum. I was surprised he even agreed to this. He's not to be pushed around by those pencil pushing, military types, that's for sure. Good for him. They think they can just do what _they_ want and no one has any right to question them."

Perry looked at her shrewdly. "Any news on your father?"

She sighed. "He's preparing for his defense. I don't see what he can say to excuse himself. He's going to be put away for a long time."

The Chief said sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Lois."

"It's alright, Perry. Dad and I have had a strained relationship for a while now. There are so many things he's done that I have never agreed with. He's disappointed me many a time. I'm more upset for my mother and sister."

He patted her back. "If you need _anything_...I know how it must feel being alone here and them in Cleveland...You need any time off?"

She smiled. "I'll be okay. I'm not as alone as you think."

"Ah, yes, Carroll."

Lois had sent that 'Dear Jon' e-mail the day after she hooked up with Steve. She did not correct Perry on his comment because the Princess had not told the media yet. She added, "I talk to them everyday. I can't sit around either. Work keeps me sane. Have we heard anything about who might be buying us over?"

"Not yet. Everyday we don't hear anything, I say, thank god."

"Well, let's hope something good happens soon."

"Your Berlin story tripled our print so that helped. Kent's blog exploded and he's garnered a following, which gives us a whole new demographic. I'm thinking it might just be a matter of time before _he_ just walks. I'm hoping he doesn't. He's such a good writer..."

She looked around. "Where is that trouble-maker anyway?"

Jimmy spoke up. "I spoke to him this morning. He'll be in later. Chasing a lead or some cause he's fighting for or something like that."

Lois said wryly, "Clark Kent is in his own little world. Always has been."

* * *

><p>Lex Luthor was sitting in an interview room in a prison cell in Washington DC. He looked at Steve Trevor who sat opposite him with a smug smile. He leaned forward and laced his fingers together and seemed to think mockingly for a second.<p>

"Why did I do it? For the likes of _you_, Captain...Oops, I'm sorry; you're a _Colonel_ now, aren't you? Your bravery saving citizens in Berlin has been made you the toast of the nation since coming back. How very gratifying for you. But I did it for the people." He looked at the two-way mirror and smiled. On the other side were the Secretary of Defense, government officials and Aquaman. "For America."

The men looked at each other with wry shakes of the head. Lex was enjoying his interrogation. Playing games. He'd refused a lawyer; unlike Morgan Edge who had hired Metropolis' best and Sam Lane who was being provided a team by the military. He was going to represent himself.

Steve folded his arms and regarded Lex with a cynical snort. "You did it for America? You played Frankenstein to save America?"

"Yes but I did not create a monster so much as to take down one."

"Superman isn't a monster, Lex."

"He isn't human either, Colonel. He's an alien. He can take out the entire Pentagon if he wanted to in the blink of an eye."

"_If_ he wanted. He's a member of the Justice League and he has so far only shown good will towards mankind. He considers Earth his home."

"Sure he does. Up until his arrival, we thought we were alone. I'm sure he did too. Then suddenly we had this invasion of outsiders. All treating with Earth like some pit stop or hunting ground. We're not alone in the universe anymore and that means, one day he get could get bored of saving us and realize there are other ways to create peace by simply taking away all forms of dissent."

"You're suggesting Superman would become a dictator?"

"Limitless power always corrupts."

Steve said ironically, "_You_ should know about that."

Lex continued in dulcet tones, "What I'm saying is not something I just thought up. The people who aided and abetted me believed in this cause. Hardworking business men and war heroes. They needed someone to bring the dream to life. _I simply followed orders_. I always believed in the greatness of mankind to excel and lead the march in progress. Having that alien and his League allies police us because we want an easy ride makes us lazy, vulnerable and prone to becoming dependent on them. It's a form of control. It's why I did what I did. Now you might argue about the way I went about it but Sam Lane put forward a very good argument and Morgan Edge put forward billions. How could I, _a patriot_, resist?"

Aquaman said irritably, "He is going to milk that for all its worth, isn't he?"

One official said grimly, "Yes. He's going to play the nationalistic card. And he's going to appeal to many normal citizens. While they might know what he did was wrong...I mean he tried to leave several men and women to die in a bomb blast...his motives might gain him some sympathy from some more conservative quarters."

"Is there any chance of him getting off?"

"No. No chance of that but he might get a lesser sentence if he keeps trying to pin the bulk of the blame on Lane and Edge. Superman too has more support now than before but there are people who still don't trust outsiders and think someone with his power levels is just a magnet for chaos."

"Superman, as you know will be happy to testify, as will all members of the League if and when that time comes."

"Good. We're hoping for back to back life sentences for all three."

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed by since the kiss and they were tough ones for Diana. She had been inundated by the press, who all wanted to know about her battle with the monster and her relationship with Morgan Edge. She also had to give statements to the military police, who had taken control of the current case involving their own. She didn't see Clark because she was flat out avoiding him. It was made easier by the fact he had been busy as well with his own job, meeting with authorities and still working in Berlin. She encountered Steve a couple of times at the Pentagon and things seemed to be more awkward between them. Matters got even more difficult when she decided to just throw caution to the wind and allow William to release a statement announcing her and Steve's break up.<p>

The tabloids were not shocked. In fact, they lauded themselves about scooping it two months ago.

Diana pushed her way past a barrage of press to her limousine after her meeting with the visiting Swiss Ambassador. She was due to an emergency meeting of the Justice League in half an hour's time. She did not know what it was about but Cyborg had contacted her with the message.

As the Amazon tried to reach the pavement, the shouting became disconcertingly louder and the shoving more evident.

She stopped abruptly and exclaimed, "Someone is going to get hurt if you keep doing that! You have one minute! What do you want to know?"

They were surprised but gratified and hustled to shout questions at her.

"Did you really dump Colonel Trevor, ma'am?"

"I didn't dump anyone. It was mutual."

"Did it happen recently?"

"Time is irrelevant when it happened. The fact is we are over now."

"What happened?"

"We simply decided to go our own separate ways."

"There is talk you dumped him for Morgan Edge."

Diana gave the man asking a cold look. "I won't even flatter that with a reply."

"Are you seeing anyone else then?"

"No."

"You think he's seeing anyone?"

"You will have to ask him. I can only speak for myself."

"Are you sad about it?"

"I only have this to say. Steve Trevor is a good man and citizen. I wish him well in his future endeavors. I need to go."

Her driver opened the door and she got in. She sighed as the car pulled off and leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She tried to clear her mind. But a certain face kept coming into her thoughts.

"Madam Ambassador, are you okay?"

Diana looked at the kindly face of the chauffeur in the mirror. He was a new driver, slightly younger than the last one who had to be replaced after falling ill.

She nodded. "I am, Mr Hernandez. To the Embassy please."

* * *

><p><em>The Watchtower<em>

During the meeting Wonder Woman kept her head down and simply tried to concentrate on what Arthur was saying. She had teleported in a few minutes late and had to take her place quietly while the rest of the team was already assembled. It took her a little while to settle down and put on her laptop and see where they were in the agenda.

She lifted her head in shock when it sunk in what Arthur was saying. She asked bemused, "You're leaving?!"

Arthur nodded. "I have to, Diana. Atlantis needs its King and Queen. Mera and I have made a decision to take a temporary leave of absence. If the League needs us we will come anytime but for now, royal duties supersede all else."

Batman said, "We're sorry to lose you, Arthur. We'll miss your leadership."

Flash said, "Someone needs to take the chair."

"Well, that's why we convened today. We need to appoint a chairman or woman," said Arthur.

Everyone looked at Batman. Bruce shook his head. "I can't. I simply can't commit the time this needs with Gotham to consider. It'll have to be one of you. Anyone interested? And I mean anyone who is serious about it. Put your self forward and we'll vote. Remember this is a rotating chair. So you won't be stuck with it."

There was silence. Aquaman gave a wry smile and said, "Let's start from this side shall we? Give everyone a chance to say their piece." His gaze fell on Zatanna.

Zatanna folded her arms. "Not me. I can't stand organizing meetings and doing rosters and lecturing anyone."

The two Green Lanterns sitting next to her shook their heads. Hal said, "We can't. Oa calls and we'll have to bail. You need someone earth bound."

Green Arrow leaned back as if to slink into his seat. "I can't even manage my time and am terrible with the press."

Aquaman looked at Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Flash, the Atom and Superman.

"That leaves the four of you."

Cyborg shook his head. "I'm a tech guy. Not me."

"Diana?"

"You'd be great, Diana," said Mera.

"Yes, she would," agreed Ray.

Zatanna nodded. "Be nice to have a girl in charge for a change."

She shook her head. "No, I'd be the worst person you could find right now. I have my Ambassador duties but even without them...I'm too much press fodder right now. You want a leader who is not the object of any crazy stories in the tabloids."

"That leaves you three," said Arthur looking at Clark, Ray and Barry.

Ray and Barry automatically turned to the Kryptonian.

The Man of Steel blinked. "Me?"

"Yes. You're an international hero right now."

Clark gave a little snort. "I didn't do it by myself, Arthur. Come on. I'm the last person here who should be the leader of the League."

"Really? Why is that?" asked Batman.

"Come on, Bruce. You saw how they tried to hang me at the Council."

"You handled them quite well, I think. I think many people came away respecting you."

"They were not happy though. They see me as..."

He interjected, "Not the alien excuse again. Clark, that's old news and while we may all have helped with the monster let's not kid ourselves who took charge of the situation. _You_ did. _You_ led the team, and _you _strategized and we won because of _your_ swift thinking and shrewd direction. They _know_ that. Why do you think they can't do anything but accept you are part of us?"

Aquaman added, "You've also dealt with the press quite well and given you know how the media works, that is quite an advantage. Seems to me you _have_ leadership skills."

Zatanna said teasingly, "He's also easy on the eyes. I'd imagine we'd get many ladies quite happy to see him reading statements and cutting ribbons, no offense Arthur."

"None taken," smiled the sea king.

Batman said dryly, "Leave it to you to notice that."

The magician playfully stuck her tongue at Batman. Ever since Berlin they both seemed to have developed an easier rapport. Zatanna seemed to have consciously stopped taking digs at him and he was less abrasive with her. She had taken on board what Superman had said to her about Bruce and she was now determined not to give up on him as a friend.

"Well, apart from aesthetics and aptitude, Supes is fast and flies. So seems to me, his time management trumps us all," decided Green Arrow.

Clark opened his mouth to protest but was cut short by Hal putting his hand up. "I nominate Kent."

"Seconded," said John.

"Thirded, "added Cyborg.

Arthur looked around. "Alright, let's cut to the chase. Who thinks Superman should lead the League?"

Every hand went up. Clark scowled. "But...you can't do that. You're ambushing me!"

Arthur sat down. "I am afraid it's done. Superman, you are now official chairman of the Justice League."

"You've been trying to hide behind us for way too long. Time to step out where you're a natural, bro," said John.

"Any one of you could do it. Barry, come on, you're way more experienced than..."

"If you mean I'm _older_ than you, sure, but I really don't think I could have handled Berlin as you did."

"You have earned the respect of this team, Clark, why is that so hard to accept?" asked Bruce.

"I...It's just...I..." He looked at them skeptically. "You really want _me_ to lead you?"

"I'd follow you," said a sure voice.

It was Diana who had been very quiet throughout. Clark looked at her silently. She gave him a tentative smile as if to encourage him. He had been glancing at her off and on since she came in and she'd been ignoring him. He'd chided himself for days on end for impulsively kissing her, thinking he might have ended something good before it could have even had a chance to begin. But now…her honest eyes and voice spoke for her. He felt a surge of relief warm his heart. It was surprising to him how much he had come to value what she thought of him.

"Well, Clark?" asked Bruce.

He surrendered, with his hands up. "Fine."

Arthur smiled and sat down. "Mr Chariman, the floor is yours."

* * *

><p>It was a little surreal for him, standing there going over minutes and past missions and discussing the current needs of the League. He possessed an eidetic memory, his ability to multitask was second to none, and he had a thorough knowledge of current events due to his job as a reporter and a way with words. He thought it would be awkward but it wasn't. It came as natural to him as his other abilities.<p>

"Okay, that's it. We'll meet again in a week. Any questions?"

There wasn't any. Everyone rose to leave giving him nods of approval.

"Nice job," said Hal, with a thumbs-up.

"There's refreshment in the galley as a kind of informal good bye for Arthur and Mera," announced Barry. "We know they aren't gone permanently but least we can sit and have a drink with them before they leave us today."

The team began to file out, when Clark spoke up. "Diana, may I see you before you go?"

She had risen and was about to slide out her space when she heard his request.

She looked dubious but when he added, "Please" she stayed where she was.

Zatanna gave them both a curious look as she filed out behind the others. She nudged Batman hard from behind. He turned, looked at them and grunted to her, "Mind your business and stop poking me."

When the doors closed and they were left alone, Diana asked, "What do you want, Superman?"

He dropped the sheaf of papers he carried on the table and came closer. She stood up on the other side of her swivel chair, which divided them, one hand resting on its back.

"Are you angry with me?" he inquired.

"I...no."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

She was a little surprised by his direct approach."I've been busy, you know that. You know this has not been an easy time for me."

"I do. I saw the press reports and TV. If I could take away some of that stress from you, I would. But I also know we need to talk about what happened."

"Clark...it just happened. I did not expect it..."

"I know that, Diana. Neither did I. But...it _did._ Question is: what are we going to do about it?"

She colored. "Do about it? I don't expect us to do anything."

"You expect me to ignore we kissed? You expect me to ignore that it was a good kiss," his voice softened, "a very good kiss...Wasn't it?"

"I...yes," she whispered. "It was."

He leaned in and repeated insistently, "What are we going to do about it?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" His eyes narrowed. "Explain to me _why_, if you please."

She replied a little impatiently, " You know you...anyone can't be in anything with me and not have his life and movements under a microscope! Is that what you want? You said you maintain Clark to be normal. To be one of them. To stay grounded and keep your sanity. That you need that. How can you stay sane with someone like me? You know they haven't really given me a moment's peace since I came to this world. Is Clark Kent really ready to date Princess Diana? Tell me?"

He paused for a moment, and then admitted sheepishly, "I didn't think as far as that, okay?"

"See, I knew it. You didn't think. Or did you think we'd just date as Superman and Wonder Woman?" she asked dryly.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and smiled a little meditatively. "Maybe."

Diana gave him a queer look. What was he looking so amused about? "You're not serious?"

"Well, I don't know. Now you're raising the questions...I'm considering it."

She shook her head and turned to stare out a portal, looking regretfully at the Earth. "You're wasting your time. It'd be doomed. Like Steve and I."

"I'm not Steve. And weren't _you_ chastising me for pushing people away and not giving relationships a chance?"

"I..." She bit her lip. That she did.

He stepped forward, adding, "You made me go on a date with Zatanna."

"I didn't make you," she began defensively.

"Let me recall a conversation we had. We were sitting down during a break after rescuing people from that earthquake and tsunami. You said, I quote, '_there is no harm in going on a date with someone you are attracted to_,' Unquote."

Diana flushed. Damn him and his memory. "I...you seemed lonely... I was saying it because you said you found Zatanna attractive," she said lamely.

"Erm, no,no. You asked me if I did and I considered it as one would ask a logical question. Say, is Darkseid ugly? I truthfully said yes. She is an attractive woman because she is. Anyone can see that. And you told me you feel lonely so let _me_ ask _you_ a question...even though we shared a very good kiss, which frankly makes this argument seem a little redundant..._are you attracted to me_?"

Diana gasped, "You can't use that against me!"

"Oh yes, I think I can." He smiled and she felt like hitting him.

"I..."Diana floundered.

He pointed to her lasso with a quirked brow.

She gritted. "Yes."

He took her hand, and he could feel the pulse fluttering there. "So...if you think that there is no harm in going on a date with someone you are attracted to, and you are attracted to me...it leads me to conclude, your reasons for wanting to ignore what took place between us is nonsensical and even a little hypocritical. I'm going to make this simple now. I am very attracted to you and I want to spend one day with you. If after that you don't think you can stomach dating me...fine."

Diana opened her mouth and closed it. She managed eventually, "You're not playing fair, Clark."

"Oh, I think I am. So what will it be, Diana?"

Diana tried to tug her hand away but he held it tight. She muttered, "I don't understand. You've spend most of your time keeping people at arms length to protect them and now you want to date me...why? What has changed?"

"Well, as you constantly remind me all the time..._you_ don't need protection and to be honest, I tried to ignore you but was unsuccessful. You're the one who kept slowly pushing her way into my consciousness."

She began, "But I wasn't trying to…"

"I know. You want to run away from me. Diana, I haven't felt like this for anyone for years. Sally was the last person I wanted to risk anything for. It's as simple as wanting to try now...with you."

She shivered at the tingle going down her arm as he stroked the inside of her palm with his thumb. "I don't know if it will work...I...Gods, don't do that! I need to think straight!"

He chuckled at her ingenuity and gently let her hand go. He said, "Just one day. It's all I'm asking. When people go on dates, they hope for the best. It's not a commitment I'm asking for."

Diana put her hands on her hips. "You know the press is going to have a field day with this. You know it's going to just cause more gossip for you as leader of the League. You know it's more than likely you will get fed up of them...mffpphhtt."

Her words were cut off when Clark suddenly bent his head and kissed her lips. It was a brief but firm kiss and left her a tad breathless.

He stared into her stunned blue eyes when he raised his head. "Since when is an Amazon scared of anything?" he quizzed.

She licked her tingling lips and rasped, "I'm not scared."

"Prove it," he challenged softly.

She stared into his cerulean eyes. They were twinkling with life and humor and intensity. She had never quite seen him look this way before. She said exasperated, "Fine! You are so annoying, Clark Kent! And stop with the kissing me mid sentence like that!"

He knew better than to look smug. But he felt quite pleased with himself to have gotten her to say yes. Instead he said with a warm smile, "Okay, okay sorry. I admit I can't help it. My mind gets a bit side tracked when I get in a little too close to you. I'll pick you up at the Embassy on Saturday morning. Say about eight?"

"I...alright." Despite her doubts, she felt like smiling when he admitted to that. Did she really distract Superman?

"Let's go have a drink with Mera and Arthur now, shall we?"

He moved to let Diana leave first. She frowned and walked down the corridor towards the elevator. "How are you picking me up? As Superman, I presume?"

Clark smiled. "Sure."

"So I should wear my Wonder Woman uniform?"

"No. Normal clothes would do like when you dated Steve."

"Where will we be going?"

"Hey, are you two coming?" A voice made them both look up. Barry was stepping into the elevator to go down to the galley.

Superman replied loudly to Barry, "Yeah, hold the doors."

And then softly to her, "We'll go for breakfast."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: _Another quick update. Thanks for the reviews._

Phyrephly: There has been no Steve/Lois interaction in the new 52. Other than a line from Jimmy that Lois dated war heroes. Steve actually isn't as gracious as he is in this story. He acts like a bit of a love sick sap, constantly mooning and wanting to protect Diana, and yet more or less dumped the whole blame of the relationship ending (whatever it was) on her. So he's a bit of a douche in my opinion because she was young and green and he was older and more experienced and pushing her for something she was not ready to give.

Raven3182: Lois and her father are actually at loggerheads. They are not close. She was stuck in a hotel abroad with Steve. Under a curfew. I guess I see her feeling vulnerable and having someone who seems to understand her and whom she desires made the hook up logical to me. I don't see Lois as the type to brood even if she found out that news.

Mr Moe: Clark is learning you don't rush any woman. Unlike Steve who did. I want to show Clark growing and showing some maturity even while being the Superman that is no one's chump.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN**: _Remember when you're falling for someone how wonderfully crazy, scary and exciting that felt? Yeah? Good. Thank you for all the reviews. As to whether I'll be introducing other super characters...I can't say at this stage._

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

For the first time in some years Diana felt actual butterflies in her stomach. Once again it reminded her of the first few times she faced real combat, or when she first saw a God, or when she had first seen the Patriarch's world. There was a buzz of excitement and yet deep in the pit of her stomach some wriggling strands of anxiety. As an Amazon she had learned how to deal with that and control it; and knew feeling wary was good because it gave one a healthy respect for whatever one had to confront in any challenging situation.

But this was different. This was a man, who affected her in a totally different way. This was everything she had been taught as a child to view with caution. She had grown up with stories warning her not to give over her control to any one nor lose her common sense to men and the desires they engendered because they could be unpredictable and cruel. Coming to the world had taught her valuable lessons like men being no different from women. They had enormous potential for good or bad. Being with Steve had taught her many things too. She knew that men could be honorable, generous and protective and she had even tried to sate her innate curiosity and loneliness by being with him. He had filled a void for a period of time, until he could offer no more to someone as vibrant and young as she was; someone who needed more emotionally and mentally to challenge her. With Steve Diana had maintained a certain distance from him even while being as giving and honest as she could. She had never quite let him get in too close, not even physically. She saw it as protecting him from her and maintaining her Amazonian independence and it became even more important when she learned of her father. That Zeus could make a powerful woman like her mother leave off her dignity and wisdom for what was simply fleeting pleasure was enough to make her swear to herself she'd let no man be able to take that from her.

Clark Kent was as noble and brave as any great warrior; like all her male allies on the League, but unlike them, he seemed to be able to get under her skin and sneak his way past her defenses. Be it by annoying her with his stubbornness, challenging her ideas of the world, showing her gentleness and compassion when she needed it and getting her to relax despite herself. She would never quite forget that time she needed to use the bathroom when they were chained together and how he had defused the situation so easily. It was unsettling how physically aware of him she was too. She was not in the least wary of _him_ but what he made her _feel_. Steve's rejection of her when she tried to open herself to further exploration of relationships and her sexuality (in as much as she could) along with her awareness that she had been lacking in skills was still with her. It had been a deep blow to her pride. Diana had always been a near perfect daughter, ambassador-princess and warrior. It was a new experience to be an imperfect girlfriend. She did not want to repeat that mistake. Certainly not with Clark.

"It's just one day. It's not a commitment," she murmured to herself as she sat up and stared at the clock. "You're a twenty three year old woman, going on twenty four. Not a teenager."

She was up earlier than usual. Instead of rising with the dawn, she had risen at five. She normally would try to meditate for a while but found she couldn't quite focus. So she went to the sparring room and spent the next hour and a half on the punching bag, shadow dueling with double swords and working up a sweat on the very strong rowing machine and treadmill Cyborg had built for her use out of alien alloys.

She was drenched when she stopped. Sunlight was flooding the gym through the window. She picked up a towel and stared at the sky. It was going to be a beautiful day.

"Just go for it. You're never going to have a right time to date any man. Seems to me if anyone can handle the pressure it's Superman. Did you see how he handled the Security Council?" That had been William's comments when she had confessed her plans the evening before with him and Claire. Diana wanted to prepare them if they should see her with Superman on the TV and to expect an onslaught from the press.

Claire had added excitedly. "He's so yum! Enjoy it. Many women in the world would gladly swap places with you."

Diana headed up for her bedroom to shower. Yum. What a silly analogy. He was handsome and quite well built to be sure. But yum? Really. You say yum when you want to bite something and eat it.

Diana stripped and went into the shower. Half an hour later she was dressed. She had pored over what she was going to wear for several minutes. In the end she'd gotten a little irate with herself. Clothes were clothes. She was going to spend the day, so it had to be something comfortable. She'd donned skinny jeans, gold Grecian sandals and a cornflower-blue blouse. Her hair had been left down.

It was seven thirty am when she went downstairs to her study to check her correspondence and do some extra paper work while she waited for Superman to appear.

It was ten to eight, while reading a letter from a fan, when she heard a rap on the window pane. She turned and saw him hovering outside, hair wind swept and cape gently fluttering in the wind. She dropped the letter and walked over to the window and pushed the shutters open.

"You're early and not using the front door?"

He smiled and held out the Cattleya orchid she had left behind on the Lincoln Memorial. "I wanted to get an early start and avoid any Paps. I'm hungry as I'm sure you are. Here, you forgot this." All of that were true but he'd been a little antsy himself since last night and had gotten up early and had done laps around the earth, and sparred with his sentinels in the Fortress to burn off some nervous energy.

She looked a little surprised as she reached out for it. "Oh. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to just leave it like that...I...Thank you for bringing it for me."

He gestured to one of the other windows. "Over there seems a perfect spot for it."

Diana followed his direction and rested it down on the sill. She smiled at it before she turned to step out of the window and join him in the air.

They looked at each other as if conscious of taking a very significant step then Clark remembered his manners and tips from his Pa. He said admiringly, "You look really lovely. That color blue suits you."

The man had such a charming smile. It could be a devastating weapon when used that way. Diana found herself responding to it. "So do you. But you always wear that so...blue suits you too." She bit her lip as if realizing how utterly artless that sounded to her own ears.

His eyes twinkled." Thanks. Ready?"

"Yes, where are we going for breakfast?"

"Definitely not in Washington."

"No?" She looked curious as they began to ascend.

"No."

"Metropolis?"

"No."

"Where then?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>They flew alongside each other in companionable silence, occasionally commenting on things they encountered along their flight path. Both were just enjoying the beautiful morning and that feeling of having someone alongside each other who appreciated the sight. The sky was a flawless blue and the sun's rays like a lover's warm kiss on their faces. They laughed as they encountered a flock of geese who were a little annoyed at them for being in their way and who showed their displeasure by honking at them crossly.<p>

They managed to fly out of the sight of aircraft, going at a higher altitude if need be. It was fifteen minutes later when Clark started to descend. She followed and gasped as she broke through the clouds.

She could see miles of golden wheat fields; green meadows with grazing livestock; fruit orchards; quaint farmsteads; plots of fallow land and lush woodland. Silvery streams ran into one long and lazy river that meandered though the countryside.

"Where are we?"

"Smallville,Kansas."

She wrinkled her brows. "Aren't you from...?"

"Yeah." They flew along a road and turned up into a driveway and paused before a farmhouse with a large barn, silo and windmill. A row of elms stood at the back. Parked on the side was a pickup truck.

They touched down before the house. "This is my home. I grew up here."

Diana stared at the place and the KENT letter box. "Your home."

He opened the letter box and collected what looked to be bills and newsletters. "I don't come as often as I would like. I come back really when I get vacation but I still try to visit at least once a month to keep the place clean and pay whatever bills that come."

She looked at the fields around. "You look after that too?"

"No. I lease the fields. Whatever livestock we had I had to sell. I simply don't have the time to run a farm. But I would never sell away Ma and Pa's home. They worked too hard to have this. This represents them and what most humans aspire to have. A warm home and a family. It's really nice when you have it."

She gave him a sympathetic look, seeing the brief flash of pain in his eyes as he seemed to recall childhood memories.

She sighed."It is, isn't it?"

"Sucks when you lose it," he added.

Her hand went to hold his for a brief moment and he squeezed her fingers in gratitude. Diana's compassion was something he was learning to treasure and not spurn. With a tiny nod, he said, "Let me give you the grand tour."

She followed him up the steps to the porch. He groped in a plant pot and produced a key and opened the door. They went in. He showed her the cozy sitting room off the main corridor and they walked past winding wooden stairs to go to the kitchen. The house was sparkling as if it had been cleaned and aired; there were fresh flowers in a vase on the kitchen table. She looked at the counter and saw a loaf of what looked to be freshly baked bread, a pint of milk, a bag of oranges, a carton of eggs, and a bag with a mix of vegetables.

Diana gave him an odd look. He put the letters down in a corner of the counter top and said, as he undid his cape and dropped it on the back of a chair, "I flew in early this morning and cleaned up and bought this stuff. I'm making you breakfast."

Diana blinked. "Oh. You're _cooking_ for me? We're not going to a restaurant?"

"No. I thought perhaps you don't need the press jumping over us just yet. It'll come later when we can't avoid it but for now I'm thinking let's keep it on the low. I hope you don't mind. It'll be simple but hearty fare."

She uttered in relief, "_Mind_? Thank you for thinking about me. And I've tasted your cooking. I'm looking forward to it."

He pulled out tomatoes, avocado, ham, mushrooms, bell peppers and onions and said, "I make quite good omelets and pancakes." He went to the cupboard to pull out some ground coffee and the coffee machine. "But first thing." He looked at her with a smile. "Want to help me make coffee?"

She smiled a little impishly. "So you remember I can handle coffee?"

"I do remember very well," he returned wryly.

As Clark swiftly mixed the pancake batter and got his pan out, Diana put the coffee to brew. She asked, "Can I help with the omelet?"

"Do you know how to make an omelet?"

She made a face. "No. But I can cut up the ingredients. My blade skills are second to none, you know."

He chuckled and pointed her to the knife rack, cutting board and which vegetables he needed cutting and how to cut them.

She crinkled her nose. "You know I don't know why everyone seems to think I'm helpless in the kitchen. I'm not a dolt. Steve wouldn't even let me try to cook a meal. I can follow instructions."

"You didn't need Steve to allow you though. My Pa often said you want to learn, you'll learn. But I'm guessing when one has Embassy chefs and goes to fancy dinners and dine at fine restaurants, there isn't such an urgency."

Diana's hands paused. She detected a trace of his old cynicism. She began, "You think I'm spoiled, don't you?"

"A little."

"Well, I'm not," she retorted.

"So you keep telling me. I do see you have very good knife skills." He dropped some batter in the pan and took up a spatula.

"Clark, I can take care of myself, no matter what you might think of me."

He replied lightly, "I know you can, Diana. I know you can hunt and fish and forage...for yourself. I know you wouldn't starve if let loose alone in the world. But have you ever thought that learning to cook isn't always for one's self? It's a skill for friends, family...community? My mother taught me all that I know and I pick up stuff here and there. She believed everyone should be self sufficient and able to cook a meal for someone else. One day maybe even for one's kids. Yeah, she had traditional dreams for me even though she knew there was little chance of me ever achieving all of them. I'm just glad I can do this for you." He dropped a fluffy pancake on a plate.

Diana colored. "I never really had to do it for anyone else."

"I know that. It's up to you though if you think it's worth learning to do." He dropped the other bit of batter and said no more. He knew better than to drag the topic. But he also knew she'd take away what she wanted from it.

She watched him make another pancake and drop it on top of the other. She put down her knife. "Can I try?"

Clark smiled at her and beckoned her over. "Sure."

He gave her batter and instructions on how much to pour. Then handed over the spatula. Under his direction her first one was not bad. It got a little burnt but she managed to get it to cook and puff up.

By the time she was on her fourth attempt, she was doing them competently.

She beamed. "See, not so hard is it?" he said, looking over her shoulder. She expertly poured the last of the batter with a proud air.

"No." She looked back at him as he stood behind her. " Easy."

"Perfect." His voice was caressing, and tickled the curling tendrils at her left ear making her suddenly wonder if he was talking about her pancakes. Diana grew conscious of his closeness and his scent. Her eyes fell to his neck, strong chiseled jaw and then his shapely mouth that was instructing her.

"What?" She could see he was saying something to her.

"It's burning, Diana."

"Oh. _Oh_!" She swiftly picked it up and swore in Greek.

Clark grinned a little. "It's okay. You did really well. Time for me to do the omelet. I want to do some fresh orange juice for us as well."

"I can help with that! I can squeeze these bad boys like one would limes," she said picking up an orange and smelling it.

Clark raised a brow at her. "Bad boys?"

"Hal uses that term all the time," she said a little sheepishly. "I guess I should stay away from using slang and quotes. I make a mess of them."

Clark chuckled. "Please don't. You misuse of the English language is way too adorable. It doesn't top the, _if wishes were whores _instead of horses though."

"I'm sure if wishes were whores Hal would own a stable," she retorted dryly and Clark laughed out loud. It was such a rich, infectious laugh she giggled too.

Two years ago she'd be a bit offended by this kind of banter. As a princess and warrior from another culture she tended to be a little pragmatic and serious but since being with the League and her allies and around Clark she was realizing that humor had so many layers to it and being silly and laughing and being laughed at was part of it too. It made life that much brighter.

Ten minutes later they were both sitting down and enjoying their breakfast. They swapped stories about their childhood. It was enjoyable to discover they both shared some similar stories growing up. With their developing strength and abilities, there had been many a mishap and both had gotten into a fair bit of mischief. They both discovered that Martha and Hippolyta were no nonsense but loving mothers who had longed for children for years before they had them. She enviously listened to him talk about Jonathan Kent and his birth parents.

She looked down at her empty plate. "I didn't have many male influences growing up...unless one counted the male Gods or Chiron, the centaur. Your adopted father sounds a great man as does your biological one. You were gifted with the truth early and even then your real father loved you and wanted the best for you. He and your birth mother sacrificed their lives for you. I didn't even know I had such a thing as a father."

His hand reached out to cover hers. "She did it to protect you."

"I know that is what she says. I know he isn't worth worrying over either. He just left her. No doubt for some new skirt while his own wife pined away."

"I'm sure Zeus can't be all bad, even though I'm not excusing his philandering. You yourself said no one is."

"What did I know, Clark? Sometimes bad is bad. Morgan Edge and Lex Luthor for starters.

"As good is good. Don't let the evil we fought discolor your optimism."

"I always prided myself on my instincts. I'm a warrior. I rely on it. If I can't trust my own instincts, how can I trust not to make the same mistakes?"

"You can trust the League. You can trust _me_. As for mistakes...if your intentions are good, you'll win in the end. Trust in your intentions."

"I use to think that. Life is so complicated at times and you make it sound so simple."

"It is simple. Like this place that reminds me why I try to not give into despair. Like Smallville."

She said wistfully, "It's a beautiful place, Clark. I see why you are tethered to it. It feels as peaceful as my Themyscira."

He smiled. "You haven't even seen half of it. Want to go for a walk?"

She looked at the messed up plates and pans. He waved at it as he picked up his cape. "It'll keep. Come on. Let me show you where I used to play."

* * *

><p>He gave her a tour of the barn and what used to be Martha Kent's rose and vegetable garden. The gardens were only wild flowers and compact dirt now. The barn still held tools and bits of old farm equipment and there was a loft with a day bed and book shelves filled with many books from Clark's school days.<p>

"I use to come and do my thinking and reading here," he said as they hovered to glance around. She saw something scratched into the wooden board over the bed head.

_Clark and Lana_

"Lana." Diana turned to him. "You had a young romance, it seems."

"My first crush, love and girlfriend. She and I had some great times here. I had my first kiss here too while we were watching a meteor shower."

"Where is she now?"

"Living in Paris. Married to a lawyer."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We made our peace with it ages ago. I was happy for her and even went to her wedding. She named her first born after me too."

The fact he was telling her this freely suggested to her he was indeed at peace with it. Much like how she felt about her and Steve. Sad but no regrets. But she wasn't ready to talk to Clark about everything yet that went down between her and the Colonel.

They floated back down to the ground and he said, "Let's go check out the fields."

He showed her the old windmill and silo and then the paddocks that use to hold the animals. They stepped into the wheat fields. The breeze rippled the tops like golden waves.

Diana ran her fingers along the wheat heads. It brought back memories of Themyscira: her sisters harvesting the crop while her eight year-old self darted in and out the stalks and played hide and seek with her minder_. _She looked up as a flock of birds flew overhead and she felt a wave of homesickness.

"Diana? Are you alright?" A gentle hand touched her shoulder as if he was aware of the shift in her emotions.

She blinked and tried to smile. "Yes, I'm just moved by the peacefulness of this place. I don't understand why you'd leave it for that noisy city."

"The same reason you left your paradise to come to our imperfect world." He took her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going now?" she asked as they lifted off the ground..

"Where Pa and I use to fish."

They flew towards the river and spent the next hour sitting on the banks, chatting about his years in Metropolis University, his fiancée, Sally and his first year as a reporter. Diana told him about the tournament and how she had earned the battle armor.

It was eleven am when Clark looked at the sky and announced, "I need to go into town to do a couple of things."

* * *

><p>They went back to the house. Clark picked up the letters from the kitchen counter and explained to her. "I try to pay the bills in person and check out a few people whenever I come back. It's something that keeps me connected to this place and its people. It won't take long at all. I'll be back in half an hour tops."<p>

Diana looked at him in bemusement. "You're going like that?"

He looked at his armor. "No. I have clothes here. Excuse me a bit. You can sit and watch TV if you like. We can then do whatever you want for the rest of the day. If you want to go for lunch anywhere in the world, we can do that."

Diana walked towards the living room while he went up the steps.

She stood before the entertainment center but did not turn on the TV. She stared at the many pictures on the shelves and wall of the Kent family. It was clear the older couple adored their son and vice versa. They looked happy in all the snap shots. There were pictures of the town too. Smallville seemed a charming place. She suddenly nodded with determination and walked towards the staircase. She wanted to see it.

"Clark?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come up?"

"Sure."

Diana floated up the steps and headed towards his voice. It was down the end of the corridor. He was in what was his bedroom and the door was ajar. She could see him standing facing a chest of drawers. He was in blue jeans, sneakers, and was pulling out a white v necked t-shirt.

She pushed the door wider, her fingers resting on the knob. "Clark...I want to..._Oh_."

Her date was topless. She had not seen him like this since the time he was injured in the fight with Lobo and she'd forgotten he was quite a sight. His wide shoulders, bulging biceps, powerful chest and washboard stomach were magnificent. He could rival any marble statue depicting Gods and Heroes in the halls, arenas and libraries of Themyscria. But it was the spattering of dark hair on his chest and the light trail from his navel into his jeans that made her feel the heat in her neck and face. It made him more real than any cold, perfect statue.

_Yum._ Claire's words echoed in her head.

Clark had turned to face her, shaking the t-shirt out. "Yeah?"

Diana's hand clutched the knob so hard it broke. "I want to come...Oh Gods, sorry..." She looked at the knob in her hand in some dismay.

He titled his head at her in curiosity. "You want to come...? Oh never mind that. It happens. I can't tell you how many times I break door knobs and latches and crack windows. It's easily replaceable."

She put the knob down guiltily on a side table. She cleared her throat and said casually,"I want to come with you to the town."

He pulled the t-shirt on and went to the closet to take down a red checked shirt. He threw it on and left it open over the t-shirt. "Why? I won't be long."

"I would like to see it."

Clark went to a box on a shelf in the closet and Diana saw several pairs of black framed glasses. She watched him muss his hair, drag it over his eyes and don the frames. "I'm afraid it won't be wise, Diana. I'm going as Clark."

He then picked up a wallet and checked his cash and personal cards.

She stared at his reflection in the mirror with a frown. "How do you even get away with that? It's baffling. I can't imagine how glasses can transform you. Even I didn't see it but now that I know you...it feels so obvious."

"It's simple. No one expects Superman to have a day job and pay bills. When they see me as him, they see me from afar and in armor and a cape. It's quite a dressed up look. My armor is regal. Clark is very casual and even a little nerdy at times. He is one of many guys out there. You know you can go to the subway and ride it for hours and never see everyone in the same carriage with you? People tend to lock themselves off at times and they mind their own business. People will always look at Kal-El. He's dressed to stand out. Clark is ordinary. He tries to just blend in. I also have some minor adjustments in my voice and posture."

"Why can't I do that?"

"What? Wear glasses like me and dress down?"

"Yes. I _can_ do that." She stalked in like a woman on a mission, peered into the box with the frames, picked one up and put it on.

They both glanced at the mirror. Clark laughed. It was absurdly too large for her smaller oval face.

She laughed wryly too. He reached out and took it off her face. "You're meant to not stand out. You look like Wonder Woman trying on oversized glasses. Diana, you really think glasses would hide your loveliness?"

She said with a slightly mollified sigh, "_You're_ easy on the eyes as Zee would say so why can _you _do it? Gods, for once how nice it would be to just walk down a street and not have anyone gape at me or take pictures or make up lies."

He gave her a thoughtful look. Her longing tone made him consider her appearance with an appraising sweep of his eyes up and down her form. "You need a pair that would fit you for starters if you are to even try. Hold on."

He vanished for a few seconds and returned armed with a glasses case and small circular fabric box. He rested them down on the end of the bed and opened the glasses case. Out came a smaller more feminine pair.

"It's was Ma's."

Diana uttered, "Oh. Clark, I didn't mean for you to take this out for me! I know this would be like a keepsake..."

"No. It's okay. It's been sitting there for years. Better it's used by someone than be an artifact in this lone house." He pressed out the lens and tossed them aside and then took up one of his spare ones. He used his heat vision to cut precise sized lens for it. "My lenses are made up of Kryptonian crystals. It's why my eyes look so different." He skillfully slotted them in and sealed them.

"Here, try them on."

She slipped it on and then turned to face the mirror.

"Well, not bad at all," commented Clark.

The glasses had changed her eye shape and color and they looked simply different. He gestured to her luxurious locks. "Your hair needs to be done another way. I brought some of Ma's old clips and hair pins in this box. Maybe you need to pull it back."

Diana nodded in agreement. "I can do that."

Five minutes later Diana had dragged her hair back in a low, tight bun. She consulted the mirror. "Oh. What do you think?"

Clark stared at her over her shoulder. She was still quite pretty by everyday standards but her jaw dropping startling beauty was tempered now. "You do look different."

She peered at herself. "It's these lenses, isn't it?"

"Yeah, to some extent they create a mild illusion effect."

She smiled up at him. "Well, then, I can join you on your errands."

Clark smiled back. "Okay, let's go."

"How are we getting there?" she wondered as they went downstairs. Clark picked up the bills and a pair of keys hanging on a hook in the corridor.

"Pa's pick-up truck."

* * *

><p>The drive to town took longer than expected. The pick-up broke down once and they were forced to push it to the side of the road and Clark had to tinker with it. Diana watched him with his head under the hood as he explained that it broke down regularly. Even when his Pa was alive.<p>

"I don't understand why we didn't fly to the town if this machine is so temperamental."

He said, "We have to keep up appearances, Diana. I know it's a pain but if the truck breaks down, Clark has to fix it like any ordinary man would. Pass me that spanner, please."

Five minutes later a car pulled up. A man in his sixties called, "Kent! You back, son? Heh, that old thing still giving you trouble? I told you sell it to Dave. He'll scrap it for parts and you could buy something else."

Clark peered around the raised hood. "Mr Hubbard! Hey! Yeah, she's playing up but you know there is no point me buying another truck to sit around when I live in Metropolis. I'm nearly done anyway. It's just the fuel filter again. "

"You need help?"

"No. I'm accustomed to it doing this and having to replace it. It's always this or the alternator. I keep spare parts in the truck."

"Well good. I wouldn't want you to be having that pretty lady with you standing in the heat for hours. Miss?"

Diana hesitated a moment and then said, "Er, Prince. Diana Prince."

" Ah, pretty name. Nice to see Clark with some company." The older man doffed his cap at her. "Name's Ben Hubbard."

Ben Hubbard was an old friend of the late Kents. He knew Clark since he could walk. He chatted for a few minutes with her then asked, "When are you leaving, son?"

"I'm flying out later this afternoon, sir."

"Okay. In and out like a bullet, eh. I'm off to the feed depot. You take care, Clark. Bye Miss Diana."

Diana waved as he left. "What a nice gentleman."

Clark mused casually, "Prince, huh?"

She shrugged. "I couldn't very well say Princess..."

Clark grinned and added, "Anyway that's why we need to act like civilians. People will see us along the way and it just adds to keeping my super identity covered."

He slammed down the hood. "There. Let's go."

They arrived in town ten minutes later and of course the word had already spread he was in town. And that he had a pretty, young lady with him. Diana accompanied him to the bank and post office and she dreaded there would be gawking. But the Smallville folk were very friendly and welcoming, even if a little frank. They viewed Clark as a favorite son done well for him self and many of them were pleased to see he was not alone.

The post office cashier said blithely, "It's about time you got sweet on someone after Lana. You two planning to get hitched?"

"Er, no. We're, er, taking our time." Clark glanced over his shoulder to see Diana sitting on a chair looking a little bemused because the cashier was speaking quite loudly and other people in the post office were checking her out.

"Don't take too long now. Time waits for no man. Your parents would be so proud of you. Shame they're not here to see how well you've done. My Brady said to me you're big on the internet. That true?"

"A bit."

She stamped his bills and said, "I don't use computers that much apart from this one here. Everyone has to keep up with the times, the manager said. There, now, don't let anyone take her from you. She's quite pretty. You take care now, Clark."

The curious but well wishing stares and queries continued when they decided to go to the local diner, MARY'S, for lunch.

The owners were a middle aged couple who were quite happy to see Clark Kent as well as long time customers who hailed him out.

They were shown to a booth and given menus to order. Diana looked around as people went back to their business after the initial excitement of seeing Clark had subsided. No one was paying them any mind now.

"Clark?"

"Hmm?" He was scanning the lunch specials.

"It works!" She gave a little giggle. "Not one person recognized me!"

He glanced up with a smile. "Yes, and kudos to you for pulling it off so well. I think you might be on to something here."

She titled her head at him. "You think I can use this ID as you use Clark?"

"I'm not sure. I am Clark because I was raised as him. I have a birth paper, social security number, passport, high school diploma, my journalism degree...Diana Prince is something you just made up."

"Well, you made up Superman to do what you do. It doesn't mean it isn't truly part of who you are. You are Superman and Clark Kent."

"True. You have a life as Princess Diana but you could technically get some sort of ID set up for you to use it as an incognito. I'm sure Bruce and Vic can help you there."

She rested her chin on her hand. "If I wanted to continue seeing Clark I would need to be Diana Prince."

He moved the glasses down his nose and peered over the top of the frames with that twinkle in his eyes. "So, you're telling me you want to continue seeing Clark?"

She smiled coyly, "I said _if_... The day isn't over yet."

"True. Well, I guess if you had to date Clark, you'd have to meet my friends and co-workers so maybe we could talk to Batman and Cyborg. You'd have to work out a bit of details though. Like what you do...where you'll live...background and family history and so forth."

She stated, "I'll discuss it with them. It's really wonderful to just be with you like a normal person. I haven't had that in years."

"So Superman and Wonder Woman won't date?"

"You never know. Maybe they might show up somewhere together. Just to confuse people and throw them off the scent of Mr. Kent and Miss Prince."

"You know, I kind of like the way you're thinking."

"Thank you."

"So...enough shop-talk. Ready to order?"

Diana ordered the Fried Filet of Flounder Sandwich with fries on the side and Clark had the Pepper Steak With Rice and Beans. They were checked on by Mary to see if the food was to their liking.

Diana nodded. "It's delicious. Thank you."

Clark said, "As always, Mary, outstanding."

Mary beamed. "Glad to see you haven't let the city take the farmer's boy love of good home cooking away."

"Never. I dream of your food everyday. Especially your beef ribs."

She joked, "If you could fly like that Superman you could come for it everyday."

"If only..."

"Are you having dessert? I have apple pie and for you, it'll be on the house."

"How can I refuse?"

She looked at Diana. "Miss, will you have some too?"

Diana was quite full. "I'll be happy with a coffee."

She nodded and cleared their empty dishes. A hot coffee with cream and sugar appeared with a slab of apple pie and ice cream.

Diana sipped her beverage with a sigh while Clark dug in with relish.

"You have a real hearty appetite, Clark," she observed.

"I usually can eat for two or four but not as much as Barry. And this pie...it's great."

She looked at it. It did look lovely. Cinnamon, apple and vanilla were quite a delicious combination of smells. "Is it?"

"Yeah, want to taste?"

"I don't know if..."

He lifted a spoon to her lips. "Taste."

Slowly Diana took the offered bite and her eyes lit up. "That's divine."

He looked at the way she licked the ice cream off her lips and had to wonder how long before he impulsively kissed that delectable mouth. So many times he'd wanted to just lean in and sample her full bottom lip throughout the day. But he had made up his mind already not to make the first move. He wanted to see what she would do.

"More?"

"No. That was enough. So, after lunch what is the plan?"

"Well, anything you want to do."

"Can we just go flying?"

"Sure. Where?"

"I...it doesn't matter to me. Just let's take off and go in any direction and see where we land."

"As Clark Kent and Diana Prince?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>It was three pm when Clark Kent and Diana Prince strolled along a beautiful beach on an island in the Caribbean.<p>

They had taken care not to be seen when they landed quietly at the end of the beach and then slowly made their way up the shoreline, shoes in hand, looking like any young tourist couple exploring their surroundings.

They stopped to talk to local fishermen and even helped them pull in their nets. Clark took twenty minutes to play a game of football with some young boys on the sand while Diana held his shirt and chatted with a pleasant vendor who offered them both free coconuts after the game.

It was nearing six when they both found a low lying log under some palms on the beach and sat down.

Diana looked at the waves pounding the shore and closed her eyes to breathe in the crisp, salty air. The tide was coming in and the Atlantic sea breezes were blowing loose strands from her bun.

"It reminds me of home."

"Will you ever go back home, Diana?"

Her face fell. "I don't know if it's wise."

"How long will you punish your mother for just acting like a human?"

She stared at him startled that he'd say that to her. "I'm not punishing her!"

"Then punishing yourself, maybe?" It was close to the mark. "Diana, look at how unfair the public can be at times with you and Steve but you in your heart know that the truth is, sometimes relationships get messed up even with the best of intentions. We can't choose who we love and sometimes as you say love isn't enough. I think your mother is guilty of no more, no less than you."

That was true. People had called her all sorts of names and pinned the blame on her. It hurt that people would judge her that way but seems she had done that to her own mother.

She whispered, "I wish I could take back some of the harsh things I said."

"You can, you know."

She clasped her hands in her lap. "You don't understand the gravity of it, Clark or how spiteful some Gods are. What Hera would do if she found out... I'd prefer they be safe more than anything else and they can be that without me there."

"Okay, I get that but sometimes we need to take a risk. I did it today with you…something if you told me a year ago I would do…I would never believe it…but here I am and I'm glad I did it."

Diana's expression softened. She admitted, "I never expected this day would turn out as wonderful as it has, Clark. Thank you."

"The pleasure's all mine. So...?"

"So?"

"We've had our one date. Can I ask if we're getting a second?"

There was no need to hesitate. She wanted a second.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Diana and Clark landed on the roof top of the Embassy around seven pm.<p>

They both looked crumpled, wind swept and yet quite buoyant.

"Well, it's been quite a day," he said.

She nodded. "It has."

"So, you'll call me or will I call you?"

She said, "Well, it depends on the League roster and my itinerary. I am, unfortunately, booked up for the next two nights. I have a charity function and Monitor Duty. But after that...maybe... we can do something?"

"That sounds good."

"Would you like something to eat or drink before you go? I can get Chef to make you something."

"That's kind of you but I'll grab something light on the way. I have to do some patrolling anyway. Well, then...I should go. I had a great time."

"As did I."

He bent quickly and gently kissed her cheek. "Bye, Diana." He turned to go when he heard a confused voice, "That's it?"

Clark turned back. "What?"

"You're leaving like that?"

He said drolly, "Well, I usually say goodbye and fly upwards. It often works. What? Did I do something wrong?"

Diana repaired hastily, "No...no. I just thought...It's okay. Goodnight."

He reached out and turned her to face him. "No, tell me."

She bit her lower lip. "It's nothing."

"Nothing. Hmm. I know from being with Lana and Sally sometimes when a woman says nothing in that tone…she really means it's something. I am super but I can't read minds, Diana."

Diana frowned. Clark knew how to bait her. She sniffed. "Fine. I just wondered you didn't try to...kiss me."

Clark's eyes lit up and his lips twitched. "You want a kiss?"

She rolled her eyes. Oh, he didn't have to look so smug about it. "I don't _want_ a kiss...I just thought at the end of a successful date...people you know,_ kiss_..."

"Well, that is true to some extent for some people but you did not seem keen on my last kiss, "he replied.

"That's because you did it to throw me off."

"No. I needed you to focus on the question at hand. You were rambling."

"I was not rambling. I was considering the situation."

"Yeah, well, you were complicating the situation by over thinking it. A simple yes or no is all one needs. And from an Amazon I never expected quibbling. I expected you to pick up the glove when I threw it."

"I don't quibble and I did pick up the glove. I...mmffpphh…"

Once again he kissed her flush on her pouting mouth.

Diana gasped when their lips parted, "You're doing it again!"

"It's becoming a bad habit, I know," he agreed softly, his lips inches above hers. "But you do make it tough for a guy to think straight. I've been dying to kiss you all day. I just didn't know if it was too soon or not. I didn't want to annoy you again but…mmffppphh..."

Diana responded by giving him a taste of his own medicine. But it was a kiss given freely and with hope and honesty behind it. He was careful not to push for more than she was ready to give as their lips slowly tasted and tested each other. His hands held her gently by her upper arms as her palms laid against his chest. It was heady and sweet but still slightly restrained. The summits of passion were just above them both. Not yet to be scaled. But tantalizingly there. A promise of things to come that made both excited and even a little anxious.

"Now who's rambling, Mr Kent?" she whispered, when they pulled back slightly.

He murmured, "I think you win this round, Princess."

Diana giggled. It was a delicious sound. She reached up and touched his cheek. "Good night."

He watched her disappear via the roof top door and then shot up into the air like a rocket.

He let out a loud whoop as he soared through the night sky.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_One week later._

The Princess of the Amazons skipped down the staircase of the Embassy while humming a tune to herself. On the way to her study, she popped into Claire's office with a beaming smile.

"Good morning, Claire. How are you? Is there anything urgent for me today?"

Claire rose and handed over a handful of letters. "Good morning. I'm fine. No. You have two engagements after lunch: an interview with the Post at 1:30 and then a ribbon cutting ceremony at the National Library at 3:00."

"Thank you." Diana strolled towards her study, still humming.

Claire drummed her fingers on her desk and then saw a typed document in her paper tray. Grabbing it up, she hurried out of her office towards Diana's study. The door was slightly ajar and she could see Diana watering her orchid while actually singing something melodic in Greek.

Diana turned around at her cough. "Yes, Claire?"

"The letter to UNICEF for you to go over before I send it off today."

"Oh. Okay." She gestured to her desk. "Put it down there and I'll take a look at it."

Claire obeyed and then turned to go. She stopped by the door, hesitated a moment and then blurted out, "I assume you had a good time with Superman?"

Diana titled her head at her in some amusement. "It took you a whole week to ask me that, Claire?"

She said sheepishly, "Well, I haven't seen any sign of you two together publicly...so I didn't want to be presumptuous. I thought, maybe, you had one date and decided to not have another. But then you went out again last night and you're...well...you're glowing...I'd say you had a good time wherever you went and whoever you were with?"

Diana smiled." I did have a good time."

Claire clasped her hands together and her eyes lit up. "With him, right?"

"With him."

She came forward looking like an excited school girl. "Well, on behalf of millions of women on the planet...I have to know, how was it?" Claire gave her a little apologetic look. "If I'm not being too forward that is."

Diana laughed. "No, no. But I'll never understand why people trip over themselves to know about my dating life."

"Well, it's you and _Superman_."

"Yes, but they were very intrusive with me and Steve too."

"Is that why we haven't seen you two publicly?"

"Yes."

"You have any intentions of making it public?"

"We're not too sure. We are considering carefully when we should. It's just we are enjoying being together like regular people without being followed, photographed, and gossiped about."

"Fame is a double edged sword," Claire agreed. Diana had not been the only high profile person she had been Aide to and she knew how much frustration it could bring.

"I know I'm lucky to have the attention of the public to do my job and I'm used to being expected to take my place in the limelight. My mother did groom me should ever the time come to lead the Amazons but there was never this rabid need to try to spin lies and create sensation. My sisters loved me and protected me, mostly…there was no conscious attempts to humiliated or mortify. So it is very different what I have been used to and most importantly, I don't want to make the same mistakes I did with Steve. We're..._I'm_...taking this one date at a time."

"I see. Sounds wise. Sooo, you still haven't said anything." Claire looked like a bird waiting for crumbs.

Diana chuckled. "It wasn't anything different to what people do on dates. It was enjoyable. He's actually very funny and charming."

Claire sighed. "Charming. I knew it." She came a little closer and whispered, "You don't have to say but did you...?"

"What?"

"Make out yet?"

Diana flushed as her mind went back to the soft, lingering kisses of the night before. "Claire!"

"Oooh, you did! Haha!" She clapped her hands and looked a little naughty. "I'm guessing he's a good kisser?"

"I'm not comfortable discussing these things...It's private and I would be breaking his confidence to discuss what we did and said to each other," she replied, a little stiffly.

Claire patted her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I don't need details if you don't want to talk. But it's typically what girls do here. We sit and chatter about boys from the time they pull our pigtails to the time we secretly crush on them to our first kiss and date. It's part of our bonding rituals. It isn't meant to invade your personal life."

Diana recalled Zatanna and Mera's lively chats. "Yes, I can tell but I never did this sort of thing, you know. Amazons never sat and talked about boys when I grew up...well, unless it was to tell horror stories about them. Not even when I was with Steve did I talk much to my mother about him."

"It helps to talk at times. Weren't there times you wish you could talk to someone about Steve?"

Diana nodded ruefully. "Yes. I admit there were times I felt quite lost and some female counsel would have helped."

Claire said sincerely, "I know you haven't access to your mother and sisters and it can be hard to keep all these new feelings and things that are happening to you to yourself. But I consider myself as not only your employee but a friend. If you need to talk I'm here and you know I would never betray your confidence, Diana."

Diana's eyes softened. "I appreciate that, Claire and I know you are loyal. You and William are the closest family I have in Washington."

Claire hugged her. "You're like the little sister I never had."

Diana returned the embrace with gratitude. For the first time in months her personal life felt like it was her own and on the up.

* * *

><p>Lois was sitting at her desk working on a story when she saw Clark saunter into the newsroom. He looked a little windswept but his face sported an enormous smile. It was that kind of smile that was part triumph, part unabashed happiness and even a little bit of wonder tingeing the edges.<p>

She frowned. Did he get a big scoop? It wasn't often Clark looked that pleased with himself. In fact, he tended to be usually an awkward, introspective sort of person. The only time she saw passion was when he was soap boxing over his ongoing fight for social equity, justice and good journalism.

Her fingers stopped over the keys of her laptop and she watched him exchange pleasantries with several people nearby, even crack a joke and laugh aloud. He gave her a lopsided grin, and asked how she was as he took his place at his desk. When he opened up his lap top, he began to whistle.

Lois blinked and turned around to stare at him in bemusement. She began, with a raised brow, "So, Smallville, who's the woman?'

Clark's head bobbed up and he gave her a strange look. "What?"

"I said, _who is the woman_?"

Clark frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that goofy smile plastered on your face and that spring in your step. Are you aware you're whistling 'Happy Together'?"

Clark's face reddened. "What? No...I'm not...am I? Oh," he stumbled then added lamely, "I heard it playing on the radio this morning. I guess it got stuck in my head."

"Smallville, we all hear love songs everyday but in the few years I have known you, this is the first time, I have seen you even whistle at work, and your choice of song is rather telling. So don't even try it. You're seeing someone and it seems she's made quite the impression. Did you get laid finally?'

"What? No...Lois!" he began exasperated.

She laughed. "Come on, stop being all coy. I've been around the block more than you have and I know you. So is she that girl we talked about before?"

"What girl?"

"The one you pissed off. Don't play dumb, Smallville."

He sighed. "She's...Yes, she is."

"Awesome. You patched up your differences, eh?"

"We did."

" Cool. So, any chance of meeting her?" Lois was quite curious to see this woman. Clark Kent was always such a loner at times, and was known for even pushing away smart and good looking girls like Heather. Who could have nabbed his interest or more to the point what was _her_ deal?

"Lois, I...we just want to keep this on the low for now. It's early days and we just want to take it as it comes."

"Okay, I get that. It's probably best. Rushing into stuff is never good. So how long you been seeing each other? Hey, don't give me that look. I'm your friend and happy for you. I like hearing about romance as the next girl."

He rolled his eyes but relented. "A week. We had a couple of dates. I took her to a movie last night."

"How did it go? What did you see?"

Clark chuckled at her curiosity. "It went really well. We saw Fast and Furious 6."

"You went to see that?" Lois gave him a skeptical look. She knew Clark was typically geeky when it came to movies.

"Sure, why not?"

"It doesn't quite seem you..."

"I'm pretty open to most things. But we arrived late at the cinema and many things sold out. It was either that or Hatchet 3. Seemed a safer bet for a date movie that the horror one."

Lois snorted."I can't see it being better. Girl must have been bored! It's just glorified car racing!"

"It wasn't bad. Loud, high octane, cheesy humor...typical summer fare really...and it had action set pieces and fights. My date appreciates seeing a good throw down. She wasn't bored."

"She likes fighting?" Lois sniffed.

"Yeah." He smiled as he recalled Diana mumbling under her breath at the characters at their technique in executing a move or which hold, kick or maneuver they should have employed.

Lois joked, "What is she, some kind of martial art connoisseur? I thought you said she was a college friend?"

"Er, she was always a bit of a tomboy."

"So what does she do now?"

"Now?"

"As in job, Smallville."

"Oh, she's um, unemployed at the moment. Looking around for something."

"What did she study? Is she living in Metropolis? Where is she from?"

"That's a whole load of questions there, Lois. It's not that I don't want to answer it but it's really not up to me. Diana cherishes her privacy even more than I do my own."

"Diana? Is her name Diana?"

"Yeah. Diana Prin..."

Jimmy breezed in at the same time and announced excitedly, "Guys, guys, the Daily Planet is under new management!"

Lois and Clark turned at once at that. Lois demanded, "Who?"

Jimmy lifted his cell phone and showed them a news-headline. "Bruce Wayne is our new boss!"

* * *

><p>Superman faced Batman in the Monitor Womb. He was here to relieve him and take up Monitor Duty with Wonder Woman. It was something he had been looking forward to: spending more time with Diana since she had been busy for days.<p>

But right now he was annoyed. He did not know why because everyone else was rejoicing and relieved. Their jobs were safe and they had an employer who had a good reputation in the business world.

He attempted to listen patiently while Batman gave him a run down of the current missions, members on staff and what was happening world wide. Batman pointed to the final monitor.

"You better keep an eye on that tropical storm. If it veers south, that chain of islands is in trouble."

" Is that it?"

"Yes." Batman rose out of the chair and turned to leave. "Hope you have a quiet night."

"Why did you buy the Planet, Bruce?"

He turned to look at him shrewdly. "Hmm, I wondered what was off with you. I take it you're not happy? I saw a good investment, Clark, if you must know."

"Really? You know we are way over our heads. Even more so now with the taint of Edge on us. You saw a good investment?"

"My people been known to turn around many a failing Enterprise, Clark."

"You did not do this as a favor then?"

"Is that what's bugging you? You think I see this..._you_... as a charity case?"

"Well, do you? If I was not working there would you have considered buying us out?"

"What does it matter who buys you out though?"

"It matters. It matters as much as if I had to get a job, I would do it on my merit and not because I know you. I know you're filthy rich and tossing a billion here and there...that's nothing to you. Bruce, I could press coals to diamonds. I am invulnerable. I can fly. I have an eidetic memory. The one place I get to challenge myself philosophically and emotionally is in my writing. Trying to convey a message or thoughts to people who all think differently is a real challenge. I love doing it but I need to earn the right to do it."

"You're a proud guy, aren't you, Kent? I don't know the hundreds of others there and I still did it."

"You're not answering me."

"Clark, you're the type of journalist any media house would want to have. Your blog alone could make you money. You could set up the next Huffington Post if you cared to. Yet you choose to stay with the Planet. Are _they_ a charity case?"

"I stay because I believe in them."

"Well, I bought them because I believe in them. And you."

The two men stared at each other silently for a second. Theirs had always been a friendship weighed by differences in upbringing and outlook. Bruce could be quite stubborn. But at times so could Clark. From an uneasy alliance they had gradually become friends. Not the kind that hung out and had beers because Bruce was still too uptight to do that but the kind that told each other the honest truth and watched each other's back.

Chances are if Bruce said something he meant it. Clark knew that.

He pursed his lips and said gruffly, "Okay then."

Bruce smiled dryly." How generous of you. I'll see you around, in Metropolis most likely seeing I have to come meet my employees." He turned to leave and saw Wonder Woman standing at the entrance and she was bearing two steaming mugs. He gave Clark a stern look and said low, "Make sure you get some work done and don't let me have to see you two making out on the surveillance tapes. It was bad enough seeing Hal and his air hostesses carrying on in the hanger."

Clark said solemnly, "If we are to make out, we'll keep it strictly to our rooms or maybe grab a kiss in the washroom. I'm sure you don't indulge in making out with anyone when you're on the job in Gotham. Oh wait..."

Batman made a face at him. It was known only to Clark he and Catwoman had done more than making out while he was on patrol. "Funny, Kent. Good night."

Batman greeted Wonder Woman as he passed her. "Hello, Diana."

"Hi, Bruce. Leaving already?"

"Yes. Hope you two have a quiet shift."

"Thanks. I hope so too."

Diana came around to hand the mug of coffee to Clark. "Here you go."

He took it and sat down in the chair. "Thanks. Mmm, that's good," he crooned as he sipped appreciatively. "You've turned into the best coffee maker ever."

She smiled and leaned back against the edge on the desk. "Clark, I couldn't help but overhear you two talking. Why were you annoyed with Bruce? He only wanted to help."

"Was I being unfair?"

"No, I understand your concerns. However, I do think allowing others to help you is not something to be spurred. Especially with the Daily Planet. You know how many jobs he saved?"

"I know that but I doubt Bruce considered that factor."

"So he thought of you first. What's wrong with that?"

"So you're saying if he did it simply because I'm a friend, I should just let him?"

"Is it so wrong to help a friend? Or even family to find their way in the world? People do it all the time."

"Diana, I want my work judged on merit, not because he feels sorry for me."

"Would you reject my help if I offered to buy the Daily Planet?"

Clark gave her a probing look. "You could buy the Daily Planet?"

"Well, I could, yes, if I wanted."

"I didn't know you possessed billions," he teased.

"I don't. But the Amazons have a cache of treasure gathered over the ages. We have a lot of gold. Mother gave me several bags. How do you think we opened up the Embassy? I have it in a vault in the bank and can cash them if I need to."

"So you could be richer than you are?"

"Yes. But I have enough for the needs of my mission. Flaunting wealth is an unnecessary and frivolous thing. Not when there are so many who need basic food and shelter."

He shook his head with a rueful laugh. "You never stop surprising me, Diana." Clark rested his mug on the desk, leaned back and studied her, fingers rubbing his chin. "Wonder Woman as my boss. Hmm, the idea is intriguing. You'd make Perry White look like a pussy cat, I'd bet."

She could see he was not taking her seriously and persisted, "Would you have been angry at me?"

"I don't know. Would you like it if I write glowing accounts of you based only on your wealth and astounding beauty?"

"No. But you _know_ I value your writing as well as you. And I know you don't admire me simply because of what I have or how I look. You used to judge me on it though until you saw that my success was based on hard work."

He looked into her honest eyes and admitted ruefully, "Yeah, I used to. You taught me a valuable lesson there, Diana. Maybe I was unfair to Bruce. Next time I see him, I'll try to show a little more gratitude and less false pride, okay?"

She smiled, stood up and her free hand instinctively reached out to gently touch his hair and brushed the curling strands off his brow. "Hmm, it's your best and worst quality, Clark Kent, your farmer's boy pride in wanting to do things solely on merit."

Clark's hand reached for hers and he took her fingers to his lips. "Like your Amazon one. It makes you a fascinating woman, Diana."

She drew in a breath. His touch always seemed to make her insides flutter. She watched him brush her finger tips against his mouth. She had a sudden vision of herself sitting in his lap in the chair and doing things maybe they should not be doing. Gods where did that come from?

_I am at work. I have to focus. Not think of straddling Clark...with him shirtless...oh Gods, yes, that would be nice...kissing him senseless...Stop it!_

"Bruce said not to..."she whispered, and gently disengaged and stepped back. They had shared several kisses now since dating but there was still this kind of control to their physical expression. She could sense Clark still kept himself in check but it was mainly because she was. They were still testing out each other but she knew there was a building tension between them...self imposed bonds waiting to snap...passion waiting to explode. It was a little scary. It was just she did not trust herself yet to be able to handle it. To give herself over so freely, to be so vulnerable.

Clark paused. "You heard him?"

"Yes." Diana moved towards another console. She took a deep breath. "I think it better I sit here. You're the Chairman now. You need to serve by example. I have a report to write; maybe I need to get working on that."

Clark repeated wryly. "Chairman. I still can't believe it but I guess, you're right." He picked up back his coffee and sipped. His eyes glancing casually at the monitors and his ears honed in on dozens of frequencies at once.

Five minutes later he suddenly frowned. "What?"

Diana asked concerned, "What is, Clark?"

"I don't believe it!"

"What?"

"What in Rao's name is he doing here?"

Diana hurried over and she gasped. On the screen appeared a familiar space bike. It was zipping its way past the moon and heading for Earth.

Clark opened up frequency that locked onto the War Hog and barked, "Lobo!"

Lobo's face appeared on the monitor and he moved his cigar from his lips to blow some smoke out. "Oh. Blue Boy, it's you! I was kinda hoping you'd be around."

"What are you doing in this sector?"

"Wish I could chitchat but got no time. I got a crew of pissed of Eyrudian pirates after me." He thumbed over his shoulder.

Diana pointed at the observation window. "Look!"

They both stared at the War Hog dashing past the Satellite and descending into the Earth's atmosphere. Out of a wormhole appeared a large space ship. It hovered for a few seconds and then took off after the Czarnian.

Clark swore under his breath as he saw the two vessels breaching the atmosphere right above the United States and heading towards Metropolis. Simultaneously he could hear with his announcements and alarms going up via NASA and the Pentagon and he could see a red button blinking on the Watchtower's satellite communicator. It was the direct line to White House. He did not need to work out what the reaction was going to be.

He instructed Diana as he turned to leave, "Can you take that and tell them the League will deal with this? The invader is not so much an invader but a pest? I'll go down at once."

Diana nodded. She would have liked to join him but someone had to stay back to co-ordinate and Clark should be able to contain Lobo by now, knowing most of his abilities and penchant for trickery. He did not even need to take the teleporter. He was already out of an airlock and blurring towards the Earth while she got the President up on the monitor to reassure him. It took some doing but after five minutes of skillful reassurance, she was able to log off and go to the live satellite feeds.

The arrival of Lobo and the space ship was being picked up by the populace. Twitter and Facebook were sharing images taken from cell phones.

_"Aliens attacking?"_

" _Again?"_

"_Batten down your hatches,Metropolis."_

Diana murmured, "Social networking. More effective than military spies. Now what is that Lobo up to?"

* * *

><p>Superman zoomed into Metropolis to meet quite an exasperating sight. Lobo was being chased by over a score of flying pods while the large ship hovered over the Daily Planet.<p>

The pods were piloted by Eyrudians. The Kryptonian had heard of them before. They were reptilian bipeds, who came from a warring, space faring race. They naturally enjoyed attacking other planets, and stealing whatever they could to sell to other traders and pirates. He could only wonder what Lobo had done to incur their wrath. The Eyrudians were two to a pod and they were armed with alien weaponry.

Superman, to his dismay, noticed while some chased after the Czarnian, others seemed to be scouting the city and its dwellers itself, as if looking for anything it could consider worth stealing. He saw a couple of pods flying after screaming civilians. The green skinned reptiles seemed to be having fun shooting on their heels and even swooping down to grab hold of them by neck and dragging them along.

He blurred towards them and took them by surprise. He grabbed up one pod by its tail and swung it so hard it went flying into the harbor. He flew under the one that was lifting a screaming man several hundred feet off the ground and used his heat vision to slice it into two. While it splintered and fell, he caught the terrified man. The two reptiles fell to the floor, landing on their feet and began to fire at him. He blew freezing breath at them.

"Thank you, Superman!" gasped the trembling man.

"It's okay. Just stay off the streets," he said, as he let him down gently on a roof top.

His eyes scanned to check find Lobo. The Czarnian was trying to dodge several of them by going straight into one of the large malls along the main shopping hub.

Superman took off. He was just in time to see Lobo take down one pod over a main atrium with his lasers. The burning wreckage was about to fall upon panicked shoppers. The Man of Steel moved and caught it just before it hit the ground. He tossed it into a nearby fountain and he looked at the gaping civilians.

"I suggest you get out of here."

They did not need telling twice. He saw a fire alarm and set it off, knowing it would reverberate around the entire mall and hopefully get everyone out. He needed to get to Lobo.

He flew towards the sound of energy weapons being discharged. It was coming from the food court.

He found the Lobo using his chain and gutting hook to snag a pod from its under carriage and hurled it out the glass windows.

Superman came up behind another about to fire at him and knocked the heads of the pilot and co-pilot together.

Lobo turned at the sound of the pod, now without anyone piloting it, slamming into the salad bar.

"Pretty Boy!" he exclaimed.

"Lobo, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I told you, these pirates are peeved at me."

"Let me ask. Who or what did you kill or steal this time?"

He grinned as he took out a cigar. "Both. See, I was playing with the pirate Captain in a gambling den. You know the Pallidium in Sector 54098? No? Missing out, Blue Cheese. Great wine. Highest stakes. All the female, male, omnisex, cybernetic...heck whatever you desire...Well, he was real good at Gambit. Ever played Gambit? No? Oh, you're glaring at me. Impatient, huh? Well, to make a long story short, I took his entire tender and he got pissed and cornered me in the hanger with a few lizard goons before I could take off. I took all their heads off. He had this real nice Vuldarian Eliminator and I decided to take it." Lobo tapped a beautiful staff weapon attached to the side of the Hog. "It can stun you, hypnotize you, blind you, deafen you or turn you into dust. It can morph into any shape too. Highly sought after."

Superman rolled his eyes."So why in God's name if you have your entanglement with them did you have to come here of all places to cause mayhem?"

"Hey, we brothers, aren't we? We fought and bled together."

"You mean you fought for yourself," he shot back.

"I thought you'd help a friend," he mused, with an unrepentant grin.

"You thought to bring hostile aliens on your tail to my city! You didn't think to try to at least lead them away from..."

Lobo cut him off by pressing on the bike's accelerator. "Sorry, Supers, we got some lizard on our tail!"

Superman dived out of the way of several pods firing at them and Lobo smashed the War Hog out of the windows on the other side. The pods chased after him.

Superman grunted and flew after them. He took down two on Lobo's tail. Three turned on him while the rest chased after the Czarnian.

Wonder Woman's voice sounded, "Superman, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just trying to help Lobo." He took several blasts on his chest and smashed his fist into one. His heat vision and freeze breath took on the other two.

"What did he do?"

"What he does best."

"I can well imagine. You need back up? I can come..."

"I don't think so. Not yet. Just liaise with the MET police and fire service and let them know the situation. They'll need to keep civilians off the streets and cordon off areas."

He zoomed outside. Between them, he and Lobo were incapacitating the majority of the pods. They were nearly done when the large ship suddenly opened fire.

The first blast hit Superman in the back and he went tumbling. He smashed into a building creating a huge hole in the side of the facade. Lobo swore and tried to avoid it by weaving in and out of the streets.

By this time media personnel from the Daily Planet were on the ground.

Wonder Woman had the breaking news featured on the satellite's screens and she could see him get hit hard by the canon.

"Cla...Kal!" she gasped. "I'm coming!"

"Wait...I'm...I'm good." The reply came after a moment and she saw him fly out of the building to face the ship. "See, if you can engage the pirates and get them to understand they need to stand down else our military will blow them out the sky."

"Okay." She tried to get a frequency open with the universal translator.

"This is the Justice League. My name is Wonder Woman. You are asked to cease your attack on unarmed civilians and the city. Unprovoked aggression such as this will result in retaliation by our armed forces and you do not want that. Please, I wish to speak to the person in command. Maybe we can come to some sort of truce..."

She heard hissing laughter and a sharp, "Be silent, earth female. You do not tell any Eyrudian how to conduct business. The Czarnian is our quarry and if anyone wants to get in the way, they will feel our wrath too."

More pods flew out and they began firing at Superman and Lobo and the large vessel began to move and fire indiscriminately at the city. Wonder Woman gasped as she saw a huge blast hit the roof of the Daily Planet and the giant rotating orb roll off its base and began to fall.

Superman flew under it to catch it in time from hitting the group of reporters.

They let out sighs of relief as he eased it down upon the ground.

"You all need to get inside!" He could see Lois and Jimmy in the small crowd.

Lois cried and pointed at the cruiser, "Who are they?"

"They are after him!" he pointed to Lobo in the distance.

Jimmy exclaimed, "That's the same alien that kidnapped you!"

"Yeah, long story. Get yourselves out of harm's way!"

He sped upwards. Several of the reporters took his advice and scampered for cover.

Jimmy said dubiously, "Maybe we should."

Lois began to follow. "Not on your life! A story literally fell from the sky on our laps and you think we should run? Grow a pair, Olsen! If you don't want your name on the front-page, I do!"

Jimmy sighed and followed. Lois was going to get them both killed one day.

They stopped when they reached the end of the street to look up in time to see dozens of pods attacking Lobo and Superman at once while the ship blasted abandoned cars in the street and buildings.

"Where is the Justice League?" cried Jimmy as they ducked behind a wall.

Before Lois could say anything, coming out from the clouds was a sleek space craft. It sent out several blasts at the Eyrudian craft. Then, from its under belly, a door slid open and out flew a stunning woman with flaming red hair, a green and gold top and tight fitting green pants, a golden cape swirling behind her, holding a sword aloft. Behind her was a tall, powerfully built man with red hair and he carried a broad sword.

They flew towards the attacking pods. The woman waved her hands and the pod just seemed to careen out of control and smash into the ground. She was shot upon by a couple others and she created a force field that deflected the blasts and made them explode. Her companion flew fast, sword swinging and dispatched several of them with ease, his blade cleaving through the metal.

Jimmy gaped as he took shots of them cutting a path to the ship."Whoa! Lois, who are they?"

Lois kept her cell phone on them. "I have no idea but damn they got some power! They can't be Kryptonian. Superman is the last of his kind, I think."

"Duh, who cares where she's from…she's hot! I'm partial to red hair myself."

"Oh shut up, Jimmy."

* * *

><p>Superman and Lobo was a mile away and taking on the Eyrudians when they realized they were not alone.<p>

Lobo's bushy eyebrows quirked when he saw the sleek craft appear. "I know that ship!"

Superman having knocked three pods down stared in amazement. "What the...? It's..."

Lobo exclaimed, "It's Maxima! And that looks like General Ultraa."

"What are they doing here?"

"No idea, but glad for their help! Look!"

They watched Maxima fly directly up to the large pirate vessel, her force field in place and hover before it. She stared into the bridge. She looked directly into the gaze of the pirate crew.

She telegraphed. "I am the Queen of Almerac. You will take your thieving horde away from this Planet. NOW."

The head of the ship blinked in shock to see her. But he was inclined to be defiant. "Why should we listen to you? You have no jurisdiction here."

"Because I have an Elite fleet waiting outside this system. My own private guard who has enough fire power to destroy you."

"We have no fight with you. The Czarnian is the one we are after. He killed our Captain and stole a powerful weapon..."

"You make it a fight that concerns me because I have business here on this Planet. You are in my way."

"But..."

"But is not a term the Queen of Almerac recognizes."

"The Czarnian..."

"I grow impatient." She lifted her hand and suddenly the glass in the observation ports began to crack. "Before I have my Elite kill you, I can cause you some severe discomfort."

"Wait! Wait. We will go!" He called for a retreat.

* * *

><p>Every pod that was not damaged began to retreat back into the underbelly of the Eyrudian craft. The reptiles on the ground were teleported back to their ship and the vessel began to withdraw.<p>

"How did she?" began Superman.

Lobo smacked his lips in appreciation. "You know she is telepathic and has telekinetic and hypnotic powers. She's not a woman you want on your bad side. Probably threatened them with Almerachi retribution. Gotta give it to, Maxie, she can be quite mean when she wants to be. No one in the galaxy wants her with a grudge at them. Wonder why she is here?"

Superman watched as the invaders vanished into the blue sky.

He could hear Wonder Woman's voice in his ear. "Superman? What's happening?"

"They're withdrawing."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the Gods! Am I seeing correctly? Is that Queen Maxima?"

"Yeah."

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know. I'll check. But we have some cleaning up to do. Can you see who can come down to help?"

"Will do."

Maxima, meanwhile, had alighted with Ultraa on the street before the Daily Planet. The media personnel brave enough to stay outside surged forward, with Lois and Jimmy running back to get their scoop.

"Ma'am! Ma'am, who are you?"

"What is your name?"

"Are you related to Wonder Woman?"

She stared at the reporters and the cameras in some annoyance. The microphones and voice recorders pushed to her mouth was the height of insolence. She was about to swat them all away when Ultraa said quietly, "This is the way they disseminate information. Remember, we spoke about it?"

" Ah, yes. I recall." She titled her chin and declared, "You can thank me for saving your city. It took little effort and minimal destruction on my part. I am Maxima, Queen of Almerac. We are in no way related to...Wonder Woman." The Amazon's name was uttered with some distaste.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to join the Justice League, of course," she replied, as if the man was stupid. "I do not come here for amusement."

Lois Lane pushed forward. "To join the Justice League? Were you invited?"

"I was." She inclined her head.

"By whom?"

The sound of Superman and Lobo arriving made everyone turn.

Maxima's eyes gleamed as she saw him. "By Superman, of course."

* * *

><p>The Man of Steel alighted behind the crowd, while Lobo remained hovering on his bike. The group of media parted for him. His expression was as bemused as theirs. He had his memories of Almerac which still seemed like a dream. He was acutely aware that he had not been in control of his behavior and this was almost like meeting a stranger.<p>

He began cautiously, "Queen Maxima, I..."

Maxima smiled, wearing the look of a lioness seeing her prey. "Kal-El."

To the astonishment of Superman and the crowd, she reached out, grabbed a fistful of cape, pulled him to her and kissed him full on the mouth.

There were shocked gasps and raised brows, a snicker of laughter from Lobo, a scowl from Ultraa, and cameras clicking and flashing.

Superman disengaged himself swiftly and tried to put some space between them but it was hard with reporters closing in around them. Before he could utter a word the reporters were shouting.

"You invited her?"

"Is this your girlfriend?"

"When did you meet?"

"Does the rest of the League know?"

Superman shouted, "I am not with her. I..."

Maxima smiled and patted his chest. "We nearly got engaged, if you must know."

"Superman, when did this happen?"

"Kiss her again."

"Can two alien species intermarry?"

Superman firmly put her away from him and faced the group. "Will you stop shouting, please? I can't answer if you are shouting. Thank you. Queen Maxima and I are NOT engaged. It was all a...misunderstanding."

Maxima shot him an irate look. Misunderstanding? Kissing her was a misunderstanding? "You kissed me and asked me to come and join the Justice League." She gave the crowd a cunning tidbit. "Almerachis and Kryptonains are compatible genetically too."

"Are you saying she's lying, Mr Chairman? "A reporter provocatively posed the question from a conservative paper that never liked the ideas of meta humans being in any position of power.

Maxima asked acidly, "Yes, Superman, are you?"

"I...No, I'm not accusing you of lying." He looked a little stumped. If he told the truth, he'd have to drag Diana's involvement and the last thing he wanted to do was make her a target for more speculation and joking than she already was. The truth itself was so very far fetched. Magical pheromones to make him and Wonder Woman mate. Yeah, he could only imagine what they'd do with that.

Maxima herself was not even aware he had not been himself. She was a proud woman who believed he had been smitten by her when in fact he'd have kissed any of Almerac's female population if he had the chance under the potion's influence. He had to make some plausible excuse to prevent her from divulging too much of that visit.

Putting some distance between them, he said as sincerely as he could, "During a mission off world I met Queen Maxima. She extended her generous Almerac hospitality to rest and refuel. The Queen is a very beautiful woman as you can see. Almerachi wine can be a little potent to my Kryptonian sensibility and DNA and I lost some of my inhibitions. I had no intention of getting engage to someone I had only met a couple of hours before. Yes, I kissed her but it was what it was. A kiss. Certainly nothing serious to warrant an engagement. I'm sure General Ultraa and the Queen herself can attest to that."

His blue eyes met her green ones without a flinch. Queen or no Queen, he was not going to be manipulated into that. Instead of reacting in anger as he though she might, her eyes seemed to glitter at his firm stance. She seemed to like the fact he was standing up to her. She knew enough about the male of the species to know that to snare a proud one like the Kryptonian humiliation or trying to force his hand was not the best method. She knew she was very beautiful and he did respond to her beauty so as much as he was protesting, she was sure he wanted her. Who wouldn't? She was perfect after all. The fact he was not intimidated by her intrigued her.

She smiled and her mood shifted. She said coyly, "I said _nearly_ engaged and you did invite me to join the League, did you not?"

There was no denying it when he had done so. He knew he'd have to deal with this mess but he couldn't do it here in front of the media. He needed to get Maxima way from them and maybe he could convince her otherwise. He doubted she would really want to be part of the League anyway when she realized what it entailed. Bruce's face and Diana's …he could just imagine what they would think.

The media waited for his answer.

He conceded, "I did."

She smiled her most radiant smile at the cameras. "And I accept."

Up in the satellite, Diana was looking at the breaking news, her expression one of utter disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: _Thanks for the review!  
><em>

_On an extra happy note, for all super/wonder shippers we are getting a Superman/Wonder Woman ongoing series by DC in October 2013 written by Charles Soule and drawn by Tony Daniel. YES! So for those disappointed in DC's slow/not enough development of the couple currently or have not been buying comics for years this is the one we've been waiting for! It should be available in digital format too for those who can't get to a comic shop. But this is our chance to support the ship we love that we knew had great potential and once we support it via sales, then chances are we get more!So keep your eyes and ears open for more news! Share and spread the news too. :)  
><em>


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Several hours later_

Wonder Woman, by request of Superman, put out an urgent call to the members of the League to gather for an emergency meeting. They had to deal with the current situation as soon as possible. Because if they did not the media was sure as heck dealing it with.

It was on every channel.

Diana watched as most of the major news channels, national and international, were re-playing Maxima's dramatic entrance, her announcement and her kissing Superman. The kiss was being examined and analyzed from every angle. The entertainment news networks like TMZ and Channel 52 were having a field day.

"She's quite a looker this Maxima. They'd make a hot couple."

"He said they are not together, though."

"What? Is he dead? He does not have anyone as far as we know and she said they are genetically compatible. Seems to me the last of his race has a chance not to be so lonesome anymore. Would you turn that down? With her?"

"Well, I wouldn't...but he's Superman...who knows what turns an alien on."

"He's probably just being coy. You know, being Chairman and all that, he can't be seen to be drooling over her. Heck, he admitted to drinking too much, playing tonsil hockey and then telling her to come on down to Earth! Supes is like any man. Probably got a little jittery when she talked marriage and backed off."

"Well, viewer feedback via text and e-mail think this makes Supes a little more relatable. He always has been viewed as an outsider."

Diana sighed and muted the screen to go to another network. She wondered what Clark was thinking about all this. He hated this kind of attention. He was still down in the city helping the Flash and Green Lantern clear up. Maxima had followed them "to help" to show how serious she was about wanting to join the Justice League. Diana was positive it was just to milk publicity since cameras were following the cleanup operation. In any case, her telekinesis meant she did not have to over expend or sully herself. She noted Ultraa did most of the heavy lifting and Maxima spent a fair time stopping mid task to smile and pose for the cameras. Lobo. She was not sure where he was. No doubt he must have taken off as was his style after creating chaos.

Diana raised the volume on a GBC channel. This one had experts on politics and foreign policy.

"There was a poll tonight and 85 % were impressed by her handling of the invaders. Because the fighting was curtailed and property damage minimized when she came...this is a huge plus in her favor. Metropolis is fed up of being the stomping ground for these meta throw downs!"

"She's pretty powerful though. Could that be a worry?"

"It could be but she managed to nip that incident in the bud while Superman and the other alien just caused more damage. I say the League need to give her a chance."

"But what does she get out of this? All the members so far have some allegiance to the Earth. She is an alien who runs an Empire. Could she want to cede the Earth?"

"From what she's told us about this Almerac I doubt she wants that. They are highly advanced while we must come across as if stuck in the Stone Age. And don't forget she seems...er, _interested _in allying with Superman."

"Allying…hmm, that's a delicate way of putting it. Well, he invited her...so maybe it is reciprocated."

"Can't say I blame him. Here's some lighter facts we want to share with the viewers. Since her arrival, green and gold material has sold out in many stores, as has the demand gone up for fitted green pants, red hair dye, and green contact lens. There are even gyms claiming to have fitness programs to get the Maxima Midriff."

"Sounds much like the Wonder Woman craze when she appeared. There was a demand for silver bracelets and Wonder Thigh programs if I remember."

"Yes, it feels familiar. But Princess Diana has been struggling against some negative press these last few months. With her dumping a national hero and her alliance with Edge, public opinion has not been in her favor. She's been lying low and one can't blame her. As one style blogger put it, "Almerac is in, Amazon is out."

There was laughter.

Diana shook her head mollified. "Gods, unbelievable."

"That bad, huh?"

She spun around and uttered, "Clark..."

Superman hovered towards her and looked at the screen cynically. "How they're enjoying themselves. A fine example of modern journalism."

She looked behind him. "Are you alone?"

His boots touched down to the ground beside her. "Green Lantern and Flash are escorting Maxima and Ultraa to the Watchtower. I flew on ahead. Did you contact the others?"

"Yes. They will all try to be here within the next hour. Where's Lobo?"

"I don't know. One minute he was grinning at me and the next he was gone. Probably out of the system by now."

"Why did he even come here?"

"Some crap about us being blood brothers."

"Lobo has a bizarre sense of humor. The cleanup went well?"

"Yes. There were few casualties. I suppose we have to thank her for that."

They stared at the screen silently. Clark looked suddenly very self-conscious and Diana seemed uncertain what to say next.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, after an awkward pause. "The government is very keen to know what is going to happen with her because she is an outsider and they are only tolerating her because of what she did. The President is deferring to us in this case."

"I know. That's why we need to discuss this with the team."

"What do you think?" she asked.

He sighed. He had his personal thoughts but he still was Chairman and had a responsibility to weigh up the pros and cons. "It's not up to me. I want everyone to have their say."

"You know what I think," she said gruffly.

He turned to her and touched her shoulder. "I know. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

He gestured to the images. The one of Maxima kissing him was quite popular. "That. For inviting her too."

She said ruefully, "It wasn't your fault, Clark. You were under the influence of the potion."

He looked at her, gratified and even a little surprised. "You're not mad with me?"

Diana wrinkled her brows. "Why should I be? Maxima is the one forcing herself on you. I doubt you believed she would have come all the way to Earth to come join the League. It's not as if it is the kind of a work a queen of her caliber would enjoy."

He sighed in relief and took both her hands in his."That's what I thought. I really don't know why she thinks she would enjoy being in the League. For her it'd be like slumming it. She even has Ultraa as her bodyguard still. I don't even think she knows how tedious this can get and living in the Watchtower is hardly fit for Almerac royalty."

Diana returned ironically, "Well, you made quite an impression on her. Maybe she thinks just by being near you is worth the discomfort."

He drew her closer, arms going around her slim waist. "Are you making fun of me, Amazon?"

She placed her hand on his chest and glanced at the cameras on the walls. "Bruce said..."she began warily.

Clark snorted, "Oh, to hell with him. I had a nightmare of an evening. The least I could get is some time with you. Besides, no one is here."

Diana found herself smiling. She remarked playfully, "You know, you were quite the cad under the potion? Insufferably charming and flirting with every female and telling Maxima how amazing and splendid she was. She swallowed it, hook, line and stinker. She wasn't happy when you said it was a misunderstanding."

He laughed outright for the first time that evening. Diana's misuse of phrases was his joy. "She wasn't, was she?" He sobered. You know, I'm wondering if I should have just told them the truth. Maybe we'd avoid all this mess and Maxima would get the message and..."

"No, Clark." She touched his cheek gently with a somber expression. "Have you heard what they have been saying? You're the newly appointed Chairman and you don't need this right now, especially me adding more to make you the subject of gossip and jest."

"So you're saying we shouldn't let the public know we're together as we had planned?"

"Not right now at least. It's not the best time, is it? Think carefully, Clark. You have much responsibility now and with it your every deed and action is up for examination. It reflects on the entire League."

He said dryly, "If I knew being Chairman was going to cause this nonsense, I wouldn't have accepted."

She said gravely, "But you did and you're actually good at it. This is just going to be one of many tests. Take it from me."

He put his forehead to hers. "Now I know how you must have felt when you were being hounded. So we keep mum, huh?"

"I think it wise for now."

"Not many of the members know we're dating though apart from Bruce and Vic."

"Zee and Ray I think suspects something between us but I don't think they know we're dating."

"I know I don't have to speak to Bruce and Vic. They'll keep our confidence. But we'll have to be discreet from now on when we're in the Satellite and in public."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and toyed with the hair at his nape. "At least this does not affect Clark Kent and Diana Prince."

He smiled in relief and hugged her. "I've never been more glad to be Clark than I am now."

She replied, "Now I have more of a reason to get that ID organized."

Clark pulled back a little and bent to brush her forehead tenderly with his lips. "Thank you." Then he dropped a kiss on her nose. Then he moved to one cheek, then the other.

Diana murmured throatily, "The others will be here soon..."

"I know. I'm taking advantage of the time we have alone."

She let out a little sigh, and turned her lips to his.

The signaling of an aircraft arriving at the Watchtower computer made them drift apart reluctantly.

Clark looked at the screen showing the Hanger. "They're here."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'll go down and show them into one of the interview rooms. We'll need to follow protocols for visitors. Maybe I can try to talk some sense into Maxima," Clark said wryly."Maybe she'll get fed up before the day is done."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>The sleek Almerachi craft was Maxima's personal shuttle. It was piloted by Ultraa; she sat behind him in a large, luxurious chair and tried to ignore the two Justice Leaguers escorting them in the green energy bubble.<p>

Ultraa said dryly, "Are you sure you they will take you into the League?"

"What a silly question. Of course, I am sure. He admitted it before the entire planet."

"So I should tell the Elite fleet to withdraw?"

"Yes, of course." She looked at the Watchtower in the distance. "They would be foolish to change their minds. The people here are impressed with my power. Thanks to that buffoon Lobo we had the perfect opportunity to display them. I thought you mistaken to hire him to bait the Eyrudians but it was a perfect plan. It worked."

Ultraa said nothing. He simply opened the channel to the fleet waiting at the end of the solar system and relayed the message.

They docked into the hanger five minutes later. Green Lantern and Flash were already on the ground by the time they disembarked. They were greeted further up the hanger by Superman.

"Welcome to the Watchtower, Your Majesty. Allow me to show you and General Ultraa to a waiting area. The League is going to be meeting to discuss what transpired earlier today."

She gave him a flirtatious look. "You have to meet to discuss that you want me?"

Hal and Barry tried not to chuckle behind her. Ultraa's expression remained wooden.

Clark cleared his throat and pretended he did not understand what she implied. "Yes. It doesn't matter what I might have said. The League needs to discuss any nomination to its roster. You will have to wait until we finish our meeting."

He turned to start walking towards the elevator. They followed.

She did not look fazed. "I am sure they will be smart and say yes. I can do much for your...League, Kal-El."

"We appreciate the abilities you displayed today and the lives you saved. But why did you want to leave your comfortable home and come to this planet? It can't be because I asked you?"

"Is it so hard to believe that you left quite an impression upon me?" She batted her lashes at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her and said bluntly, "Yes."

She laughed. "This is exactly why I enjoyed your company and was intrigued when you told me about your mission here on Earth. In time, I will have to wed and have heirs as part of my Queenly duty. I will not be able to travel at my leisure or leave Almerac for any extended period. I find I want some adventure in my life before that happens. I want no Council breathing down my neck. Surely, you understand that. Is Wonder Woman not heir to a throne but she chose to leave it for a time to join the League? You also had a King of Atlantis with you."

He conceded, "Okay. Fine." He glanced at Ultraa. "What is your purpose here though, General? You intend to leave if she is accepted?"

"I am here to protect, Maxima. She is the Queen of Almerac. Where she is I must be."

Superman looked a little bemused. "You intend to protect a Justice Leaguer who is powerful enough to take on a whole pirate crew on her own? I am afraid I don't know how this will work. If you are not a member you cannot stay at the Watchtower."

Maxima said briskly, "Then consider him as an applicant as well. I cannot stay on Earth without my shuttle or a guard. There are many who would seek to take my throne and a Queen always has someone who will be vigilant for her when her back is turned."

"That is unprecedented," Hal began.

"How so?" She gave him a little glare.

"What kind of place would this be if everyone bought a bodyguard?" he scoffed.

She reposted, "Not everyone is a Queen."

"Well, you're not Queen here," Barry pointed out politely.

Maxima's hand rose as if to retaliate. "How dare you speak to me that way? You are not the leader here!"

Barry went behind Hal quickly. "Yikes!"

Ultraa put his hand gently on her shoulder as if to stop her. "My Queen."

Clark intervened swiftly, "That's enough, all of you. I will bring up the suggestion, Maxima, but I can't promise you that Ultraa will get to stay."

"On his own he is formidable. You know that."

"Yes, I know." The lift stopped and they stepped out. Clark gestured to them to follow him to a waiting room and Hal and Barry went on ahead towards the bridge. "But we have rules."

Maxima waved her hand dismissively. "Rules are mere guidelines. You are leader, surely what you say goes?"

He opened a door for them and they entered something that looked like a lounge. It had two long sofas, a center table, and sideboard with drinks and snacks. A video monitor and television mounted the on the wall. There was an adjoining water closet, and a port with a view of the earth. "Ours is not an autocracy. Everyone has a say. This is where you can wait."

Maxima stalked in, and said, "But you have some veto, I assume?"

"To some extent."

"Well, use it. Sometimes we use our discretion. You recall when you visited how I used mine?"

His brow rose as she said silkily, "Your Amazon friend raised her fists at me and for that she could have be flogged. But I took our newly forged friendship into consideration. It was an ugly incident not fitting someone of her station. Many a nation has gone to war for less. The Earth owes me. Is the Amazon here? I am sure the media would love to know what she did to a Queen."

Superman's jaw tightened. She was playing hardball now. "I will consider it."

She smiled and sat down with a flourish. "That is all I ask."

He asked, "Would you like some food?"

She considered the offer. "We are hungry. Yes."

"I'll have something sent for you. Please, wait here. I will return when we have made a decision." He took up a remote and handed it over to Ultraa. "You might be interested in surfing the channels. The General can change them for you."

He left them, and expelled an exasperated breath once he was outside the door.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're actually considering this," uttered Batman.<p>

The conference room was filled with most of its members. Steel and John Stewart were the only absentees. The former was still convalescing and the latter was off world. Even Aquaman had shown up when he'd been alerted to the fact that there was a breach of earth's atmosphere by aliens once again.

"We can't ignore her," began Superman."As much as I would want to."

"She's as pig headed and obnoxious as they come. Who can work with that?" began Hal.

Barry coughed. Hal gave him a glare. "Shut up, you."

Clark tried not to laugh. It was a serious situation but his sense of humor still managed to hold its own even though part of him wished it was like the old days when he would just hover in the background while Bruce and Arthur trashed matters out. "I know. But we have to consider if we refuse on personal grounds what the backlash could be. Public opinion seems to be on her side. I'm afraid I didn't help much when Lobo and I engaged the Eyrudians. Metropolitans are getting fed up of having their city constantly attacked and property destroyed."

Green Arrow shrugged. "She did do it in record time. You gotta give her props."

Cyborg added. "That Ultraa dude seems pretty capable too."

Bruce said stiffly, "It's bad enough we're forced to have one but two?"

"It's not unusual for teams to have duos, Bruce," replied Zatanna. "You and Dick worked together for a long time."

Clark remarked, "And to be honest, Ultraa seems to have some form of leavening influence. He's way more level headed than she is."

"So we know they are powerful and can deal with threats expeditiously," began Ray. "But can they work as part of a team? She's a law unto herself, that much is clear and he's her minder and bodyguard."

"Ultraa is a soldier. So he'll be able to follow orders," said Hal. "Maxima? Ha!"

"Then we have the issue of her flirting with you," Barry pointed out.

Clark rebutted, "You all know I'm not interested in her that way. I said so openly."

"What about her telepathic and hypnotic powers?" asked Diana, looking at him concerned. "She was not averse to using it on you before. Who is to say she won't again? And on other people?"

Clark suddenly looked a little worried. He could remember her trying to force him into obeying her will and being helpless. It had taken Diana to whack him on the head to get him to not to succumb to it.

"Seems to me," declared Bruce," There's more reason to say no than yes. Why are we even arguing still?

Clark said soberly, "Bruce, Maxima threatened to expose what Diana did on Almerac to the public."

Dian reddened. "What?"

"She's using blackmail?" snorted Victor.

"Yeah," he replied bluntly.

Most of the original members knew about the incident on Almerac. The newer ones did not. Some of the older members like Hal and Vic smiled inadvertently while people like Bruce and Barry looked annoyed.

Zatanna demanded, "What happened in Almerac?"

Hal replied with a grin, "Catfight between Diana and Maxima over Clark."

Diana flushed, rose and gritted, "I was not fighting over Clark!"

Clark glared at Hal. "It was not a catfight, for Rao's sakes!"

"Says you. But you were frolicking in a pool with them when John and I arrived, so I'm guessing you weren't too worried," he replied wickedly.

Ollie leaned forward eagerly. "What? Clark in a pool with Maxima and Diana? No way! Spill, dude!"

Zatanna nodded eagerly. "This I gotta hear! Sit down, you two, and stop looking so pissed and let Hal tell the story."

Hal was very happy to tell it with his own embellishments but Clark and Diana occasionally cut across him to correct or clarify parts of the story.

By the end of it the new members were laughing.

Clark threw his hands up in defeat. He would never live this down.

Diana folded her arms across her chest in a huff. "It's not funny!"

Zatanna wiped her eyes. "Oh, God, I wish I was there to see Clark behaving like Don Juan while you and Maxima duke it out. I hope you kicked her ass, Diana?"

Before Diana could reply, Bruce slapped the tabletop. "This isn't a laughing matter! The woman is threatening us if she does not get her way. Clark, why are you even considering her? Everyone has more or less pointed out the obvious."

Clark said firmly, "Not everyone." His eyes moved to the King of Atlantis. "You've been very quiet, Arthur. What do you think?"

Arthur replied, "As far as I see it, Maxima is not threatening you. She's asking for you to extent to her the courtesy she did for you. She could have even executed Diana, you know that?"

Bruce asked sarcastically, "Royalty standing up for each other?"

"No, Bruce. I understand the ways she thinks. She is an absolute monarch. It is the way she has been bred. To rule well, she can't be seen as a pushover and that does mean it is all about her comfort. I don't rule that way but others do. As far as she is concerned, she was lenient and you are being unfair. And Diana doesn't need her name being ridiculed nor do you."

Clark always valued Arthur's opinions. He was a man who shouldered the well-being of a people; who straddled two worlds; who had more leadership experience than all of them put together. "So what do you suggest, Arthur? Let her join?"

"Meet her half way. It's like negotiating a truce. If she feels she's losing she will not be happy. I think maybe a period of probation. You do not even have to worry about Ultraa. He's doing what any personal guard would do. His presence won't affect the outcome. At the end of the period based on her performance, you can decide if she meets your requirements. Also, make it clear to her if she should violate anyone's free will, she will have to go. She says she wants a chance...and she did do a good job out there...so give it to her. End of the day, Clark, the Earth is vulnerable. With every passing year, we are seeing more and more escalating threat levels. To have Almerac as an ally would be a good thing."

Clark listened closely. Arthur's ability to see things on a larger scale was exactly what he needed to come to his decision. It would also be the best drama-free option. He folded his arms across his chest and put forward a plan. "One month probation. She is not to go on any mission by herself. Always supervised. Assessed weekly. Any abuse of her power will result in her expulsion. What do you think?"

Barry sighed. "I guess we have no choice really. Fine."

"Who's going to act as her supervisor?" demanded Bruce.

Clark rubbed his chin. "Hmm, that's a good question."

"It would be best if it was a female," suggested Ray, glancing at the women.

Hal raised his hand. "Second the motion!"

Zatanna shook her head adamantly, "No way! I'm not going to baby-sit her."

Diana uttered, "I'd rather go fight parademons on Apokolips for an eternity!"

Clark put his hand out as if to placate them both. "I'm not expecting either of you to baby sit Maxima...and you don't have to go to Apokolips, Diana…so relax." He glanced at Arthur. "Shame Mera wasn't here. She'd be perfect."

Arthur thought for a moment then said, "Well, I can ask her if she would consider coming to work for a month."

Clark's eyes looked hopeful. "If you could ask her, Arthur, we'd be grateful."

"Sure, Clark."

Clark looked around the room. "I guess we need to put this to a vote. So, those for Maxima joining put up your hands."

* * *

><p>Superman faced Maxima and Ultraa ten minutes later.<p>

"You've been accepted into the League," he informed her.

She stood up with gleaming eyes. "Ultraa?"

"He can stay as well."

She gave a gracious smile and approached him. "I shall prove to you that you made the right decision, Kal-El."

"Yes, well there are conditions," he warned.

She frowned." Such as?"

He rattled off the conditions. There was a slight clouding of her eyes but she could see from his serious look, that it was non-negotiable.

"It's the best we can offer. You can take it or leave it."

She was not used to being dictated to but she could see she still had managed to get what she desired. A month? It was more than enough. She had princes, emperors, lords, generals, even priests at her feet. This would be no exception. She said lightly, "I welcome the challenge. So, am I going to be introduced to the rest of this League?"

"Yes. If you both follow me, I'll show you around, introduce you to the others and then you can settle into your rooms."

* * *

><p>Superman led them to the bridge where everyone had gathered and did the formal introductions.<p>

Maxima already knew Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. She gave the former a cursory nod and looked at the latter as if she were an insect she would like to crush under her boot. Diana, for Clark's sake, overlooked the slight and tried to be polite as she welcomed her to the team. However, she stared right back at her with glacial eyes to make her feelings clear.

Maxima was not very impressed by any of the others either. Flash had already irritated her and she gave him a withering look. Batman and Green Arrow had no powers to speak of so she did not know what they were even doing there. Cyborg, Atom, and Zatanna she supposed were a tad better. At least they had some ability. The only person she was genuinely interested in meeting was Aquaman, a fellow monarch, like herself. She was even a little flattered when he informed her that the Queen of Atlantis herself might be coming to be her supervisor. Arthur had enough presence of mind to engage her in discussion about her planet and her people which made the presentation less awkward.

This gave the others a chance to disperse and move their attention to other things. Diana moved towards monitors. She was still on duty after all, her and Clark; they had an hour again before Victor and Ray relieved them. The Man of Steel joined her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, as she sat down and began to log in her report.

"Yes."

"It's only a month. I'm sure she'll get fed up of us before then."

"What I don't understand is why she would even want to come here and do this? Is she that bored dictating to everyone around her?"

"Maybe she sees this as some form of amusement. Sometimes having everything one's own way can be mundane."

"Or maybe she's here to continue what she started with you," Diana told him roundly

He looked skeptical. "Me? You think she came for me? Oh, come now, Diana. Sure she flirted with me but I hardly think she'd come all this way to see me. It's not like I'm some big prize."

Diana said wryly and glanced up looked him, "But you could rule the universe by creating unstoppable, flawless heirs. Not tempted, Kal?"

He smiled and pretended to lean down to peer at the screen in front of her. He whispered, "Hardly. My mind is preoccupied with a certain Miss Prince and wondering where I can take her this weekend."

"Oh, her." Diana hid her smile and pretended to type up something. "I can't help you there. I don't know the lady other than what you told me in passing. You're enjoying her company?"

"She's adorable. Wish you could meet her."

"So where are you taking her?"

"I'm thinking about it. Do you think she might like going for a picnic in Smallville down by the lake? We could go berry picking, explore the woods, and maybe check out the Carnival in town later than evening."

"She might."

"Great. I'll give her a ring and confirm the time."

* * *

><p>Maxima's eyes could not help but fall on the two of them across the room. They seemed to be engrossed in something on the screen but she did not like how close he was to her. Nor the smile curving the Amazon's lips. It looked a little too pleased. Writing a report surely could not be that satisfying! She had always suspected the little princess wanted him for herself. Unfortunately she couldn't use her psionic powers to confirm anything. Superman had made that abundantly clear. He wasn't actually interested in the half-naked little hussy, was he?<p>

She was only to glad to finish her discussion with Aquaman. "Thank you, your Majesty, I look forward to meeting your wife. I am tired now and would like to retire a little."

Arthur looked at Victor. "Cyborg, perhaps you can show Maxima and Ultraa to their quarters."

"Sure."

On their way out Maxima stopped before Superman. "So, Kal-El, when do I start?"

He straightened up. "I'm going to work on slotting you into the roster tonight. Report to the bridge at 08:00 hrs tomorrow and you'll be briefed."

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Afraid not."

She frowned. "But you are the leader. You have to see how I am settling in. When will I see you?"

"In a couple of days I'm back on shift. But the others will keep me informed."

"I see. Well, I will be waiting for you to see how I am for yourself, "she replied. "What time do you assume duty?"

"At 21:00 hrs but I don't need to..."

"Of course, you do. It is always better to deal with a matter yourself than subordinates make your decisions for you."

"Maxima , they are not subordinate to..."

"I will see you then, Kal-El. Do not be late," she warned and sauntered out with Cyborg and Ultraa. "I hate being kept waiting."

Hal let out a snigger at the look on the Kryptonian's nonplussed expression. "Dude, you are in for it."

Zatanna shook her head in disbelief. "Freaking unbelievable."

Bruce snorted. "I told you so."

Clark sighed and looked at Arthur. "With Mera coming back, you sure you don't want a month's stint in the chair?"

Arthur laughed and clapped his hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. As a leader your patience and diplomatic skills are going to be tested. It's part of the job description. Mind you, I've never had to deal with anyone like Maxima."

Ollie said a little enviously, "It's clear she's hot for you. Man, you so lucky!"

Diana turned at that and sniffed, "How so?"

"Come on, Diana, look at her! Supes is single! What's to stop him having a little fun along the way? I know I would."

Clark rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in Maxima."

He waved at him dismissively. "Sure. It's the right thing to say."

"I'm not just saying it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I don't get it. Are you blind? Look at her. That bold, forward way of hers...I like it. Nothing more attractive to a man than a woman who is hot and knows what she wants. There are no mind games. You'd go for it right, Hal?" He turned to Lantern.

Hal scratched his head. "Not sure. She's way hot but she's annoying too. She'd more than likely stop you in the middle of making out and tell you you're doing it wrong. But ultimately she might kill me with her alien strength."

"When did that ever stop you in the past?"

"Well, yeah, I know but ...heck, yeah, I'd go for it!" he admitted, with a sheepish grin. "I don't mind being dominated and the ring has helped me out in many a jam."

Zatanna uttered, "You two are disgusting."

"Nope. We're normal. I'm sure Ray and Barry understand."

Barry shook his head. "Leave me out of this. I have a girlfriend."

Bruce interrupted, "Enough with the nonsense! This is supposed to be a team of professionals. Not a fraternity house. I have to go." He looked at Clark. "I hope you don't live to regret this."

Clark said, "Look, given it's mainly my fault she's here, it is up to me to deal with her. I won't run from it or dump the responsibility on anyone else. Who knows, Arthur might be right...in the end we might get an ally in Almerac."

Barry sighed. "It's going to be a very interesting month, that's for sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: _Thanks for the reviews!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note**: _An extra long chap for you all for taking so long to update. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, everyone!  
><em>

_Oh, and the **Superman/Wonder Woman** comic by **Charles Soule** and **Tony Daniel.**.. Issue #1 is on sale **9th October 2013.** If anyone has seen the cover for it, you know we are in for a real treat!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Before Ultraa retired to his own room, which was next to Maxima's, he did his duty by going in to ensure her chamber was secure. Maxima stood in the middle of the room and looked around in some distaste while he checked every nook and cranny to ensure there was nothing in it to put her at risk.

"It is like a prison cell!" she uttered scornfully, glaring at the small space and minimalist furnishing. She gestured at the single bed. "I will fall out of this! And what is that coarse fabric?"

Ultraa was checking the adjoining bathroom, which was essentially a shower, toilet, sink, and some shelving units for towels and toiletries. "I am not seeing anything dangerous here, my Queen."

Maxima stepped forward to stare at the shower cubicle in derision. "I have to _stand_ to cleanse in that?"

He explained, "It's an economical way of cleansing. I think these quarters were built with the intention to stay for only short periods."

"Obviously." She opened the built-in closet and complained, "It can barely fit one day's change of apparel. I cannot have my whole wardrobe in this _box._"

"It will not be for long," he soothed. When Maxima got sulky, she could be very difficult. "Remember why we are here."

She turned and folded her arms in a huff. "Damn the Council for trying to force my hand to marry."

He said reassuringly," At least you can choose who you want to marry."

"For now. At the end of the year I will be forced to take on board their suggestions. _Heirs._ I must have heirs they say!" She snorted. "Curse my ancestors for placing a time limit on my freedom as well!"

"It was only done because they realize that rulers must have succession planning in place. If you do not, it can destabilize the monarchy because you will have siblings...cousins...all vying for the crown if anything should happen to you."

She declared, "I will have to work fast on the Kryptonian."

Ultraa warned, "You cannot force him to be your consort..."

"I know!" she snapped. "The Council and their ludicrous rules again! But he is the only one so far I have met worthy of me." She undid her cape and flung it onto the back of a chair. "He seems to be playing games with me. Have you noticed he is being coy about the truth? He wanted me on Almerac. I could tell and feel how lonely he was. Now he claims it was just a kiss. Nothing more! And that Amazon, she is very familiar with him, is she not?"

"I did notice that he and she seem to have some close rapport."

She let out a little grunt. "You are not suggesting they...?"

"I do not know but they are comrades in arms. You build trust when you fight side by side. I do not think it would help you with him if you are openly hostile to her."

"So are you suggesting I _tolerate _her?"

"You would have to if you are to work on the same team. However, look at it as chance to study her. If there is anyway you can capitalize on any weakness or deficits of hers...it would be to your advantage."

Maxima's eyes sparkled. "You are wise, General. I will have to find out all I can about Princess Diana. What would I ever do without you?" She patted his cheek.

He tried not to color at her touch. "Your will is my command. Always."

She stared at herself in the mirror on the wall and tilted her head to the side looking at her profile. "Good. Now go and get my things from the shuttle."

"Yes, my Queen."

Maxima stopped him before he reached the door. "Ultraa?"

"Yes, Majesty?"

"Do you consider that Amazon as beautiful as me?"

It was like asking which was more beautiful: sunrise or sunset. Some might prefer one or the other or both. The Amazon was indeed a pleasure to look at but Ultraa had long made up his mind whose beauty he choose to dwell upon. He said matter of fact, "No one's beauty surpasses your own."

Maxima smiled broadly. Ultraa _never_ lied to her. She nodded at him, well pleased. "You may go."

* * *

><p>After their shift, Superman took the opportunity to fly out with Wonder Woman and escort her home. It would probably the last time he would take the chance to do this since they had to be careful about being seen together now outside of work.<p>

They landed on the rooftop of the Embassy. Diana turned to him. "Thank you for escorting me home, Clark. It wasn't necessary but I appreciate that you did it."

"My pleasure. Though we'll have to be careful about how we are seen together outside of work."

"Will you be okay?" she asked, at the somber look on his face.

"I should be asking you that question," he returned.

She smiled wryly. "Of course."

"So, how about Saturday for that picnic around two pm? I'll pack up a basket and we can go relax for a while and then hit the Carnival after."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Can you meet me at the farmhouse?"

"I can. Should I bring anything?"

He smiled. "Just bring Diana Prince."

She smiled. "Done."

Clark looked around swiftly. There was no one that he could sense within his or her vicinity. He reached over to kiss her lips. "Goodnight."

She pulled back regretfully after a moment. No point in prolonging something they could not get into. "Good night."

Clark gave her a pensive look but gently brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers and then shot upwards.

She watched him vanish in the night sky and smiled. It was enjoyable dating Clark and yet she felt some anxieties still with her. She was truthful enough to realize that Maxima's arrival made her feel unsettled. Not because she doubted Clark. Not at all. She just couldn't stand the obnoxious woman! Diana clenched her fists and took a deep breath. It was going to be a trying month to work with her. She needed to keep her cool and not allow her to goad her into anger. That would not help Clark.

"Gods, grant me patience."

* * *

><p>Diana was scheduled to work at the Watchtower the next afternoon. Co-coordinating the shift was Atom. Her first callout was with Cyborg to help with a derailed train. They worked for a couple of hours, stabilized the situation and then returned to find it was quiet enough to take a break.<p>

"I'm starved, "Vic declared."Let's go grab a bite."

Diana acquiesced. She could use some food since she had missed breakfast and lunch having been busy with Embassy business earlier that day.

They headed for the galley and when they walked in found sitting at one of the tables was none other than Maxima and Mera. Ultraa sat across the room keeping an eye on his Queen like the good bodyguard he was.

Diana exclaimed with happiness, "Mera!"

Vic, who had already seen Mera, left them to go grab some pizza that had been ordered by Ray for all on duty.

The Queen of Atlantis got up and came to greet her with an embrace. "How are you, Diana?"

"I'm well. It's wonderful to have you back with us."

"Blame my husband and Superman for that," she replied. "I'm only here for a month...depending on how it goes."

Diana looked over her shoulder to see Maxima looking at them and murmured wryly, "How does it go?"

Mera whispered, "Not bad. She's actually been quite gracious."

"She has?"

"Yes. She's been listening to all that I have been saying and asking questions. Today we more or less orientated her and she's following me around. She seems enthused."

Diana frowned. "You're sure?"

Mera nodded. "Yes."

"How odd...Hmm, I'm going to get something to eat. I'm starved."

Diana picked up two slices of pizza and a fruit juice. She passed over the desserts while Vic helped himself to a man-sized slab of chocolate cake.

She and Vic looked to sit down together when Maxima said aloud, "Why are they sitting there? We have two chairs here. Tell them come."

Mera nodded. "Yes. Come over here and join us, you two."

With no other choice, they came over. Maxima regarded them both with a smile. "Sit. There. It would be better to sit with your peers than isolate yourselves. How are you today, Victor?"

Vic replied, "Erm, fine."

"Was your mission successful?"

"Um, yes, I guess it was."

"Good." She added, "I thought I should ask."

"Er, thanks for asking."

Diana gave her a suspicious look when she turned her eyes upon her. "And you, Wonder Woman, are you well?"

Diana said warily, "I am."

"Did you have any problems?"

"Er, no."

"Splendid. I cannot wait to go out on missions with the team to show Kal-El how serious I am about the League. How soon will I be allowed to take a mission, Mera?"

Mera replied, "I would say by tomorrow we can start."

"Very good. I have much to learn. Experience is the best teacher as we all know. I think I shall spend it today in your resource room learning about the organization and members. Do you have any task for me for the next hour, Mera?"

Mera answered, "Not really. I was only going to catch up by reading old reports."

"Excellent. I shall be in your learning and resource room if you require me." She stood up and nodded to Ultraa and they both exited the galley.

Diana looked at Mera in astonishment. "Did you drug her? Brainwash her?"

"What? No..."Mera half laughed.

"Why is she so civil?"

Mera shrugged. "I haven't seen this rudeness that you described."

Diana turned to Victor. "You know what I mean."

Vic nodded. "Yeah. Maybe she took Superman's warning to heart."

"Hmm, you think? She's very clever. Did you notice she dictated to you what she will do next?"

Mera smiled, a little amused at Diana's unusual cynicism. "It's just her way. I think it will take her a while to drop that habit. She is accustomed to ordering than doing, Diana. You and I are royalty like her and we know how difficult it can be to not take charge. You might be surprised how much you have in common with her if you give her a chance."

Diana frowned. "I have no intention of being antagonistic, Mera."

"Oh I know. I'm not accusing you of anything. Maxima is aware than you and she have some shared tension."

"She told you what happened?" Diana tried to keep the irony out of her tone.

"Yes. She's a little embarrassed too now, she says. Superman's attentions to her she said seemed to annoy you but as far as she was concerned, he was acting of his own free will. But I told her you had no reason to take things personally since you and he are just colleagues. You were probably only concerned for him after your stressful time with the Preserver. I know she doesn't know anything about the potion and it is a little humiliating for her if you think about it."

Diana listened and out of respect for Mera and the fact as far as many were concerned, she and Superman were only colleagues, she tried not snort to in derision. Maxima only yesterday looked at her with distaste; that she could swiftly change her attitude was suspicious. _What is she up to?_

It was a little unfortunate she could not correct Mera. She looked at Vic, who knew about her and Clark, and he raised his brows in question. Diana shook her head silently. There was no point in making things complicated. A happy and amiable Maxima would be a better one to deal with. She and Clark had agreed to keep it quiet as well. For now.

"So, Diana, give her a chance and you never know, some of the positive of being in the League might rub off her. That is what anyone would want. Even Clark."

Diana nodded and forced a smile. "Yes, I know."

* * *

><p>Maxima looked up from the pages of the internet and looked at Ultraa in bemusement. After reading up on Wonder Woman's personal files she had gone to the World Wide Web to dig up more information on her. Suffice to say she got hundreds of options to read and while some was interesting, others were wildly speculative.<p>

"How does one sift fact from fiction?" she demanded in frustration.

Ultraa came around to sit next to her and look at the screen. "I believe that is the nature of the system. It is difficult to know the truth and that is how earthlings get their sources of entertainment and wealth. From speculation or _gossip_."

"Well, she certainly is quite well known. She was courting a national hero and severed ties with him only a few months ago."

"So it would seem."

"He seems very accomplished and revered. One wonders why she would end it. I don't believe she was courting this Morgan Edge, do you?"

"It is unlikely. He is a criminal and if she were to align herself with one, Superman and the League would not tolerate it. They seem very strict regarding morality."

"It seems this soldier was her only lover. Well, that I can see."

Ultraa mused, "Her name has been coupled with some high profile people like actors or diplomats...and even Superman but that seems just gossip because she's been seen in their company due to the nature of her work more than anything else. It would seem Colonel Steve Trevor was her only legitimate suitor."

"Perhaps, but I still think she secretly has her eyes on Kal-El." Maxima cupped her chin and her eyes narrowed. "She came here at a young age from an island of females. She is twenty-four now. Hmm, so this Colonel was her only lover since arriving. That makes our Amazon not very experienced. She seems to have no lover at the moment."

"At least that is what these reporters believe."

"That will work very well to my advantage. Kal-El's loneliness was pronounced when he was on Almerac; I could taste it in his kiss and see it in his mind...that does not just vanish. A lonely man is a susceptible one and easily pushed to seeking solace in a beautiful woman's arms. Especially a woman who knows how to please and be pleased in bed." She stood up with an anticipatory sparkle in her eyes. "No man has ever resisted me. He will be mine."

* * *

><p>Superman took up Monitor Duty as expected two days later from the time of Maxima's arrival. He was in charge of delegating missions and an hour in had sent out Cyborg, Flash and Zatanna to various parts of the world.<p>

It was 22:00hrs when he sat down to work on the roster for the last quarter in the year. He pursed his lips thoughtfully considering talking to the others about recruiting more members. They were stretched with Steel still off sick, Arthur on sabbatical, the two Lanterns going off world at any given moment and more demand worldwide for the League's help.

Half an hour later, he stood up and decided to head down to the galley to get something to eat. He decided to make himself a sandwich and some coffee. The coffee was brewing and he was halving a foot long baguette to stuff it with steak and cheese when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, Kal-El."

He had braced himself for her coming to seek him out. She had made it a point of telling him she would two days ago. He knew he could not avoid her even if he wanted to. The good thing was that Mera was on call if he needed her and Ultraa would no doubt be close by. Therefore, it was not likely he would be placed in any compromising position with Maxima.

Clark turned to see her approach. "Maxima. Hello."

Then his brows flew up in some chagrin.

It wasn't that she was looking at him with an appraising gleam in her eye. Or that there was the usual flirty smile on her lips. It was the fact that she was dressed in a gown that suited a ball or some upscale social event. It was in her favorite color green, long sleeved, and body fitting, showing cleavage and a hint of leg with a slit at the side.

"How are you, Kal-El?"

"I'm fine...I...Am I missing something here?"

She paused across the counter from him. "What do you mean?"

He gestured to her outfit. "Are you going somewhere or coming from somewhere?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You look overdressed for someone off duty."

She smiled."This is my normal wardrobe on Almerac. I always wear garments like this in the latter part of the day. I have no other kind of clothing here. Do you not like it?"

"It's not a question of liking it."

"Does it not look good on me?"

"It looks fine. It's just...a little excessive. Maybe you could talk to Mera into taking you to shop for some of our earth fashions while you are here," he suggested.

"I suppose I could. Though I find female fashions on earth very much like what the servant or peasant class would wear. But I will speak to her if you think I should dress like them."

"I'm not suggesting your should dress like anyone beneath you. It's simply part of the norm to dress to suit an occasion...I'm not trying to insult you."

She said in a dulcet tone, "Oh I know you would not do that. I trust your judgment. What are you making?"

"Steak and cheese. Would you like something?"

"I dined before. On something called Kung Po chicken ordered in by the Flash. Perhaps I will have a beverage." She sat down on a chair and looked at him expectantly.

He surmised, "Oh, you want me to get it?"

She batted her lashes. "Well, you are only an arm's length from it."

He put the knife down and went to the refrigerator. "What would you like?"

"I do not know what you have so I defer to your judgment."

He picked up a mixed cranberry, grape, apple, berry juice for her, and poured it into a glass. She accepted the drink, and made sure her fingers lingered over his when he handed it over. He stepped back quickly to finish stuff his baguette.

"Have you been updated on my progress?"

"I did speak to Mera, yes."

"And?"

"She said your first two days were passed in orientation and information dissemination and one callout with her. You seem to be quite enthused and did a very good job when you dealt with the floods."

She smiled and took a sip of her drink. "You will see, Kal-El, you will not need a month to decide you should take me. Mmm, this is delicious."

"That maybe but a month is the agreement," he said ignoring her licking her lips and the obvious double entendre.

"Oh, I do not mind. The company is exciting. I shall prove you made the best decision."

"That is all we ask of any new member." He cut his baguette in two and went to pour himself a mug of coffee.

"You know, I find you a bit of an enigma, Kal-El. When you were on Almerac you were so open and charming...and here you are so... strict and subdued. Are you finally courting someone?"

He looked up at her with a frown. "What?"

"Oh, so serious. Come now, Kal-El, I am simply making conversation. You told me about yourself and your loneliness. I am here not only as an ally but, I hope, a friend. I am curious to see if you found someone."

"What does it matter if I have or not?" he asked evasively, taking up his mug and plate and resting it on a tray.

She stood up and came around to face him. "Because I remember how you kissed me. It was passionate and desperate for connection. I did not forget it. I doubt you did either."

He began, "I was not my self. I...was tired and a little inebriated. Please do not operate under any false hope that I did it out of any deeper emotion."

She smiled and gently fingered the S on his chest. "I never imagined you did. We had just met. Nevertheless, I know when a man wants me. You know, Kal-El, earthlings make desire into such a guilty thing. Burden it with morality when it should be celebrated."

"Maxima, " he began in a warning tone to reprimand her when his comlink began to alarm. The computer was alerting him to the Monitor Room. "An emergency callout."

She began to follow him. "I will join you."

He frowned. "No. You're not on the roster. I suggest you go to your quarters. Where is Ultraa?" Out on the corridor, he saw the General and called to him, "Your Queen is retiring now."

Maxima frowned and informed Ultraa, "I am not retiring! I'm going on a mission."

Ultraa followed her, looking a little perplexed.

Superman hit the elevator button and looked at her in exasperation. "I told you I don't need your help."

She stepped in with him. "It is arrogant to refuse help if the situation demands it. Any good leader knows that you do not make premature judgments. Ultraa, this time you can stay back this time. I shall be in safe hands with Superman."

"Very well, my Queen."

Superman had no time to deal with her. Short of knocking her unconscious, there was little he could do to prevent her from following him. When they reached the Monitor Womb, he saw the call was by Barry who was struggling to keep wild fires contained.

"I need help, Superman! It's getting out of hand. I nearly lost a whole battalion a few minutes ago. The wind keeps changing direction."

"I'm coming to help you," he assured the Speedster.

"I am coming to help you too, Flash, "Maxima added.

"No, I told you to stay!" interrupted Superman.

"Superman, we could use the extra help," Barry's voice added urgently. "The fire is threatening several towns along the bordering state. Maxima would be a big help."

The Man of Steel sighed and said to her, "Fine. Okay, you can come. But you must follow orders down there."

She said soothingly, "Of course, Kal-El. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>In closing, I would like to thank every single person who came out today to support this worthy cause. Your time and contributions will help change the lives of these young men and women. Those who had no hope, now have a chance. A chance to change their circumstances and build a dream; have a future; and make the world that we live in an infinitely better place. <em>

_To those would-be scholars remember, "When you make a choice, you change the future."_

_Thank you and good night. May the glory of Gaea be with you._

Diana gave a little nod of approval as she put down the pen and skimmed though the three pages she had been working upon for the last couple of hours. The speech for the fundraiser to help with scholarships for gifted people, who did not have the financial means to go to higher education, was done and she was now ready for bed. All she had to do was leave it for Claire to type tomorrow.

She dropped it in the PA's tray and quietly made her way upstairs and to her bedroom. It was nearly 01:20 hrs. She had been in her study for a while, had deliberately taken the phone off the hook and the only thing on her was her JL comlink in case of a code red emergency. She put the comlink down on the dressing table and checked her cell phone on her bedside table to see if Clark had called or sent any text.

Since they started to date, he had a habit of sending her lame jokes or funny images and memes that always seemed to help brighten her day. She knew he was working tonight. As there was nothing in her inbox, she could only surmise he was probably busy.

She slipped out of her t-shirt and slacks to don a pair of cotton shorts and thin-strapped top. She flicked on the TV to a news channel and then headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

The door to the bathroom remained wide open so she could hear the news presenter's voice as it talked about the birth of a new heir to the British monarchy.

"This little boy's progress, like his mother and father, and his grandparents and great grandmother, will be the followed for the rest of his life. Everything that he says or does will be a source of fascination and interest to his subjects and the world..."

Diana muttered with foam in her mouth, "He's just been born...give him a break already."

She spat into the sink and rinsed her mouth. She bared her teeth to inspect it and was about to put her toothbrush in the holder when she heard the presenter's voice say the name "Superman."

Diana wiped her mouth and hands quickly and headed out to see what was going on.

She stopped in front of the TV and saw footage of fires blazing out of control in Queensland, Australia. She turned up the volume with the remote and listened to the reporter.

"It was touch and go for a while. The Flash had done his best to create a fire line to contain the fire and had managed to save a battalion of firefighters from being engulfed in flame when the wind changed direction But being occupied with that meant he couldn't get to people and animals trapped in their homes or save much property. Thankfully, this is when Superman came in and he brought along the newest addition to the League, the beautiful alien, Maxima. Here you will see while Superman used his freeze breath to put out the flames, and stop dozens of houses on this hillside from burning, Maxima was able to save stranded civilians and wild life. It is pretty amazing seeing her use her telekinetic powers."

"I see she is doing it in some style too," the presenter smiled. "Were there any casualties?"

"Yes, you've got to love the gown. Unfortunately, Paula, there are some reports so far of a family that got stranded in their car on the north road and a couple of hikers."

"Is the blaze under control now?"

"It is. The army has joined the fire fighters to finish up the job done by the Justice League."

"That's good to hear. Thanks, Tom."

Diana pressed the controls to check other channels to see if she could get any more on the story. She saw Barry with the firefighters as they monitored the fire dying out and Clark taking residents to nearby shelters. While the fire still smoldered they would be taking no chances to let anyone go into their homes. Both heroes took brief questions from the media but did not stick around long to have any lengthy interviews. There was still work to be done.

Where was Maxima?

She sank down upon the end of the bed and sure enough, some of the entertainment channels had Maxima dominating the story. From the gown she wore, to how easy she made saving look, to how great she and Superman looked as a duo.

"I tell you she and Superman are a real power couple. When they came...record time...fire out and lives saved."

"But are they a couple?"

"He keeps saying no, she's just a work colleague. But she said something very interesting and where there is smoke there is fire. Pun not intended."

They cut to an interview of Maxima, looking self-possessed, not a hair out of place, with no soot or grime on her gown.

"Everyone wants to know if this is your new uniform?"

She said, "Do not be silly. This is my dining attire."

"Oh, so you were having dinner and got called out?"

"Yes, one could say that."

"With anyone we might know?"

She looked at the camera. "Obviously you know him. We came together, did we not?"

"So are you two dating?"

"I am not familiar with your social rituals here. Unless dating can be construed as sitting and talking over a meal?" she asked with a kind of coy smile. "He was on duty and I was keeping him company. It is very lonely on a night shift. I think he was happy for the company. But no, I would not say we are dating but we are getting to know each other better."

Diana let out a little growl in the back of her throat and flicked the TV off. She took off the lights and climbed into the bed. She closed her eyes tightly and tried not to let her imagination run riot. She knew Maxima was being her usual, arrogant self. She did not have to doubt Clark's words or intentions but it still was not easy hearing people say how good they looked together. If she were with Clark right now, he would be getting all manner of ridicule and criticism.

She sighed. After what she and Steve suffered, she did not want to put Clark through that at all.

* * *

><p>Clark walked into the Daily Planet the next morning to find Jimmy reading a tabloid newspaper.<p>

"What the...?" he began in astonishment.

Jimmy looked up with a little sheepish shrug. "Yeah, I know it's trash but I had a taste for gossip this morning."

Clark shook his head and grabbed the paper from him. "What is this?"

Jimmy protested, "Hey!"

He then rubbed the back of his head when Clark turned to the inside to see a large, half page photo of Maxima with a smaller one of her and Superman working together and, of course, the old one of her kissing him.

" Oh yeah, that made me buy it...I love that photo of her. But why are you so shocked? The guy is lucky. He's got no one as far as I know...and a hottie like this openly wanting you...unless he's gay..."

Clark could only stare at the headline in exasperation.

"**Superman and Maxima-Dating**!"

* * *

><p>"We. Are. Not. Dating."<p>

Maxima looked up from her cup of tea to see a very annoyed Superman looking down at her. She had not expected him at the Watchtower yet. It appeared he had come in early.

She gave him a disapproving look. "I beg your pardon?"

"Why on earth would you tell the press we were dating?" He put the tabloid paper in front of her. His voice was low but terse.

She put down the cup. There was a flash of annoyance in her eyes but she tried to keep it out of her voice. Very calmly, she said, "Kal-El, I never told any of the media we were dating. So please, refrain from taking that accusatory tone with me."

"You may not have but you certainly are not stopping them from drawing conclusions! Maxima, I am the Chairman of the League. The only interest I have in you is a professional one. Do I make myself clear?"

She stood up. There were people in the galley like Atom and Cyborg and normally she would scream at anyone who dared to upbraid her...but she had grasped little things about him already like his aversion to verbally loud displays, so she kept her voice down.

"Are you suggesting I have been unprofessional with you?"

"You've been flirting with me, Maxima, from day one. Come on. I'm not a fool. Why are you even here? Is it really to be a member of the League?"

"If you are not a fool then you certainly are a lying scoundrel. You came to my home, spoke soft words to me, kissed me, and invited me here. I did not come here for humiliation, Kal-El! I am not a beggar. I believed you to be sincere when you were on Almerac. It is not my fault these news reporters of yours are economical with the truth. Nowhere did I say I was dating you. Is this the first time anything said of you has been taken out of context?"

"No, but..."

"Then why are you so angry at me? If earthlings are so easily duped and want to read lies then that says more of them than me. Do you not want me here? I can go back home," she sniffed, looking quite offended.

He began feeling a little guilty. "Look it's not that I don't want...I...You need to be careful what you say and how you say it."

"All I said was the _truth_," she replied. She looked up at him. "You know I find you very attractive. I have never hidden that from you. You are a handsome, virile man and you have no woman in your life...why are you so annoyed I show interest in you? I am not the first one in this Watchtower to have done so. _Zatanna_ showed an interest and you went out with her but decided to remain friends. So what is my crime?"

He opened his lips to refute her statement and found himself stuck. She knew about him and Zatanna already? "How did you...?"

She smirked. "People gossip here as well, Superman. She was the one who pursed you too. So if you gave a mere magician a chance, why not a Queen?"

"I am Chairman of the League and I need to be unbiased when it comes to making a decision about a new member," he said swiftly.

She nodded."I can understand that." Then smiled." I can wait a month."

"I never said..."

"You do not have to speak, Kal-El. Your kiss spoke for you," she stated and caressed his arm and left him speechless.

* * *

><p>"The woman is incorrigible. She's not even listening to me. It's like talking to a wall. Goes in one ear and out the other and then she twists my words against me. I tell you she's like a slippery politician."<p>

Diana sighed and sank down on her pillows with the cordless phone at her ear. Clark was on the other end and was venting his frustration regarding Maxima.

"Well, maybe you're too soft with her?"

"Diana, barring shaking her until her teeth rattles or writing it in black initials on my forehead that I am not interested, she isn't even paying attention. She still sees me as fair game."

"Well, she is a Queen and used to getting what she wants and used to maneuvering to be in a position of power. And she thinks you single...so..."

"If only we could tell the truth...Maybe we could..."

"No. Please, Clark...no."

"Okay. It was just a suggestion. Relax. I'll just have to keep singing the same mantra and hope she gets fed up and leaves before the month is up."

Diana snorted. "If wishes were horses, Clark."

He let out a rueful laugh. "Ha. The one time you get that phrase right, I have to pray you read this situation so wrong. Look, I didn't call to burden you about her. I called to talk to _you_. So, how's the ID building going?"

"Batman has made a lot of contacts over the years. He did some liaising with Greek, British and American officials to convince them that Wonder Woman needs an incognito to allow her to go undercover if she ever needs to. With Cyborg's technical input Diana Prince was born. I now have a birth certificate, passport, degree, bank account, driver's and even a pilot's license."

"Pilot's license? Well, you can fly a spaceship so it's not a lie."

"I like to fence too and collect antiques. So if anyone sees a stray xiphos laying around, they hopefully wouldn't be too shocked."

He grinned."Another plausible truth. So what did you major in?"

"Classical Greek History and Languages."

"Figures. See, this ID thing is not too far fetched. How did Miss Prince and Mr Kent meet and what is she doing now?"

"She was born in Greece and came over as an exchange student and befriended you at MET University. She got her degree and ended up in London working as a lecturer at a private college. She is on sabbatical currently…needing a bit of a break…and decided to come here on vacation. Now she's thinking of maybe moving to the States."

"Because of Clark Kent?"

She laughed. "Miss Prince does not up and leave her home for cute reporters. There are some interesting job opportunities here."

"Ah, so she thinks he's cute?"

"He's got potential."

He chuckled. "Metropolis?"

"I think that might not be wise. Maybe New York. Or even Boston. That way your friends won't be able to badger you too much about me."

He sighed. "Be nice to have you closer but yeah. Lois is curious already and Jimmy...he'll want to end up on your doorstep after he catches one glimpse of you."

"When I see you we'll work out the details about our...um, _romance_...to keep him and Lois off your trail."

"Great. We on still for Saturday?"

"I'm looking forward to our picnic and the Carnival."

"You are on duty tomorrow too, right?"

"Yes. But opposite to you."

"Will you stay and have some coffee with me before you clock out?"

"Should we?" She sounded unsure.

"We are still friends as far as most people know, Diana. If we stop doing what friends do, then people get more suspicious. Besides, I haven't seen you for three days."

"Then I'll have a hot brew waiting for you when you come in."

"You're the best."

"I know."

He chuckled. "Night, Diana."

"Goodnight, Clark."

* * *

><p>For the first time in a while, all four women were on duty together. Diana, Zatanna, Mera and Maxima. It was one of those quieter shifts whereby they were called out alone or in pairs to deal with smaller events like armed robbery or vehicular accidents. There was no major mission requiring all four members.<p>

Mera was a little grateful for the lull that came three quarters of the way into the shift because she saw this as the perfect opportunity for the two women to try to bond with Maxima. She cornered the Amazon and the magician in the lounge.

"Come on," she gestured sternly.

"What?" asked Zatanna, not moving from where she sprawled. "Is there a callout?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I think we could all do with a workout."

Diana lowered the volume on the TV. "Workout? Now?"

"Yes. Me, you, Zee and Maxima. She's already down in the simulation room."

"Aww. come on, Mera!" protested Zatanna. "Do we have to?"

"It will do all three of you some good. I know you two avoid Maxima and to be honest, I find that quite rude of you. She is the newcomer here and you could at least include her with you sometimes. She was sitting alone in the resource room while you two were watching TV."

Diana replied, "Well, she's never alone really. She's got Ultraa with her."

"And she's got her head up her own ass!" added Zatanna.

"Zee!" Mera reprimanded.

"It's true."

Diana said wryly, "We only stay away to avoid any arguments."

"You two need to show a better example. Superman hopes to bring in new members within the next couple of weeks. We need to have the League operate as a unit and not have you two and Maxima at loggerheads. She did a great job today dealing with the bank robbers! Diana, you are a senior member as well and know how it feels to be an outsider from a different culture. Cut her some slack. You are not a petty woman, Diana, especially to a fellow sister."

Diana took a deep breath and stood up. "Very well, Mera."

Zatanna groaned and stood up too. "I'm only coming because of Diana."

* * *

><p>They came down to find Ultraa standing outside the training room on the corridor like a grim sentinel keeping watch while Maxima was already in the middle of a simulation.<p>

"Good grief, doesn't he get fed up?" whispered Zatanna as they walked past him and entered the room. "Does he stand outside her bathroom when she takes a crap too?"

Diana stifled a laugh.

"Hush," reprimanded Mera. "Honestly, Zee, no wonder Bruce has to pull you up on your language. It's getting worse and worse."

She grinned. "Hey, Bruce is a spoiled brat too. Alfred still makes his bed and lays out his clothes. Don't think I don't tease him about it."

They paused for a moment. The simulation area was off to the right, and the doors closed. They could see Maxima though the visible shield engaging multiple opponents in a harsh off world looking jungle. They went and took their place in the viewing gallery.

"How is it going between you two?" Mera asked as they sat down. "You seem to have come to a bit of a truce. You talk now without biting off each other's head."

Zatanna shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Made no sense to keep railing at him...much good it does anyway. Life is too short and our lives are full of dangers...and I value him as a friend too much to hold grudges."

Diana blinked. "Do you have more than friendly feelings for Bruce?"

"Feelings? Oh, yeah. I long to choke him by the neck half the time. Truth is, Bruce is so caught up in Gotham, and he has no time to even look at a woman romantically unless it is a stick-thin, airhead, model type whom he cavorts with as playboy Wayne so he doesn't have to deal with real emotions. You'd be courting disappointment to have feelings for him. I learned that a long time ago."

"Oh. I didn't know. I thought you were interested in Clark," Diana confessed.

She gave Diana a little smile. "Well, I'm not the type to sit down and moon around for any guy. I have a little pride you know. Clark was single so I thought, why not? But seems he was distracted already."

Mera turned at that. "Clark is seeing someone? That's news to me."

Zatanna kept looking at Diana. "I suspect he could be. What do you think, Diana? You seem to have a good rapport with him. Did he tell you anything?"

She asked to avoiding telling a lie, "You heard him say he is not seeing anyone; do you doubt him?"

The magician studied her bland expression curiously." I don't know. Does Superman lie?"

"Well, if we want to split straws, he does when he has to cover for Clark."

Zatanna laughed. "The term is, split _hairs_, Diana. Yeah, I guess many have to. The three of us don't wear masks or have secret identities but for him, Bruce, Barry, Hal…they all have said they need it."

Mera said, "The press keeps insinuating things about him and Maxima."

"Oh, she's anxious to get her claws in him. Can't blame her...he is hot...don't you think, Diana?"

Diana shrugged casually, "I suppose he is comely."

"Comely, my foot. The guy is smoking. You can't be that much of an Amazon not to see it. Come on, there's a woman inside that battle-armor else you'd never have even hooked up with Trevor. He's hot too in an all American, golden boy kind of a way. Is it true he might actually be dating Lois Lane?"

Diana's eyes widened a little. "Where did you hear that?" Steve was seeing Lois? That was a surprise.

"I read it online. They were seen coming out of a restaurant together in Washington. Humph, men. They sure move on fast."

It was if Zatanna had read her mind.

Mera looked at Diana's perplexed expression and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "For all you know they are just meeting up for an interview or something. It's not strange they'd have a rapport...her father is..._was_ a General in the army."

Diana shook her head. "No. I'm happy for him if he has moved on. I never wanted anyone to hurt because of me."

Zatanna asked, "I don't get it. Why did you two break up again? You seemed so happy."

Diana was hesitant at first. She had never had a chance to offload with anyone about Steve and the two women were looking at her with real interest. This was possibly the bonding Claire spoke about. Keeping her own counsel was something she always did as an Amazon warrior, but they looked genuinely interested and she knew she could trust them. She sighed. "There was so much pressure on us from the media and expectations from the public...and I...I made mistakes...as you all know. Poor Steve constantly had to be on damage control. I was terribly naive in many ways and just did not understand. Steve ended it when he realized what we wanted and needed were different. He said I fooled myself into thinking I knew what I wanted. He was right but it still was a blow to my pride."

Mera said gently, "You were young Diana. Steve was much older than you. It's not usual for people to drift apart after a while."

"It wasn't only that..." She reddened then explained about their intimacy issues.

Zatanna's brows rose. "Yikes. I never imagined sex would be an issue for super powerful people...but you know now you mention it...it would be! And for most relationships sex is quite important. So, he's right. But you know, Diana, the only way sex gets better is like anything else: practice. You need to get yourself back on the dating scene. Show Trevor you can move on too. Come on, Mera, isn't there like some cute Atlantean cousin of Arthur's you can hook her up with?"

"No. Please. I really don't want to," Diana said stiffly.

"Zee, she'll date when she's good and ready. Stop it."

"Alright...alright...So did you and Steve go all the way?" she asked incorrigibly.

"Zee!" rebuked Mera.

"Oh, pretend like you don't care. Well, Diana?"

Diana sighed. "Not exactly. We tried but it didn't work."

"Oh, so you actually still a virgin? Really?" Zatanna looked taken aback. "How old are you, Diana? Twenty three?"

"I'm twenty four and you don't have to make it sound so shocking. It is not as if it is a crime to be a virgin."

"Sorry, sorry, I know. I lost mine at 18 and the longest I have been without it was six months and if I don't get it...well, there are ways and means to you know...to ease the tension."

Diana's expressive face was a dead give away and made the magician half laugh. "No way! You haven't done that? Seriously?"

Mera shook her head ruefully. "You know you don't have to answer than, Diana."

"It's okay, Mera. If I feel any tension...I go and spar or exercise," she replied sheepishly but in a strange way was relieved to speak openly about her inexperience to two women she considered fellow sisters.

"So you never once fantasized about Steve or anyone else and gave in to the urge...?"

She blushed. The images of straddling a half-naked Clark had plagued her a fair bit for the last few days. "Sometimes but no..."

"Girl, you are truly missing out. How are you supposed to understand what a man likes if you don't know what you like? Maybe being super powered wasn't only part of the problem...you need to stop being so repressed and let go."

Diana sighed. "Amazons were taught never to let men defile our bodies. Just submitting to a man is akin to heresy. Steve helped me overcome that fear somewhat but it is hard to unlearn lessons one was taught as a child."

"If you love and trust your partner, then you should be able to enjoy sexual intimacy. It's about sharing and giving, Diana," said Mera.

"I know that now. It's just for them...it was about shaming and domination. And when my mother told me about Zeus…He took what he wanted and left her. And I became this secret that was so shameful. My mother had to lie and hide because if the truth came to being...they would all pay for it."Diana stopped. For so long she had not spoken like this about her mother and for some reason she felt her throat close up.

Mera put an arm around her shoulder. "You miss your mother."

She nodded silently.

"I am sure there will come a day you can go home. Don't give up hope."

Zatanna straightened up and warned, "Oh look, her Majesty is done."

Sure enough, Maxima came out of the simulation area looked well pleased with herself.

She announced loudly, "I have dispatched the foes set before me."

Mera stood up. "Well, done. Would you like another and maybe we can join you this time?"

"But I am afraid it was a primitive program, Mera, that offers someone like me little challenge. So, no. I would rather just spar with a sentinel if you have one capable of taking me on or Ultraa...or..." Her eyes rested on Diana."Maybe even Wonder Woman."

Diana stiffened. "Me? Why?"

"Your reputation as a warrior according to Batman's files is quite impressive. He calls you the best "melee fighter". I have many abilities making me equivalent to many opponents, so why not?"

Mera turned to her and smiled encouragingly. "I am sure Diana would be happy to engage a worthy opponent as you."

"I really don't think..."

"Unless you think you cannot handle an Almerachi, Princess." Maxima threw down the glove.

Diana stood up at once. "I am an Amazon. I can handle anyone."

* * *

><p>"So are you going to choose weapons? Because I need none."<p>

Maxima walked onto the middle of the mats in the sparring area in the gym itself and dropped her cape aside. She looked at the short sword attached to the Amazon's thigh and the lasso at her hip. "The little sword and rope I don't count."

Diana calmly walked to the side and dropped her lasso and xiphos in a storage compartment. "No use of hypnotic and telepathic power is all I expect of you," she replied.

"I won't need to tamper with your brain, Amazon," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Zatanna and Mera looked down upon them. They had moved over to another viewing gallery, separated by a shield again for both the protection of participants and viewers. The magician looked a little uneasy and asked, "Is this a good idea?"<p>

"I don't see why not. It's a simple spar. Besides, they need to learn to work together. Let them sublimate any hostility they have in a constructive, safe way."

Zatanna grimaced. "I'm not sure how constructive it will be but if you think so."

* * *

><p>The two women faced each other and circled slowly as if measuring up each other.<p>

Maxima said silkily, "You know, we started off badly, Princess. I hope we can try to put the incident on Almerac behind us."

Diana tried to school her expression and not look cynical. "That would be the mature thing to do seeing we have to work together and I was always intending to do that anyway."

"I am so pleased," she replied and without warning came at her.

Diana saw the movement and leaped back, ducking from a kick that came at her head. She spun and tried to hit her in the spine but Maxima leaped out of the way.

"I know it would make the one we both want happy," Maxima smiled down at her from where she hovered in the air.

Diana frowned and this time flew up at her, fists raised. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, come now, Princess, a woman does not behave like you did on Almerac if she was not emotionally invested in a man. And what a man he is," she mused, catching her fist in her own and twisting her arm and dropping her to the ground with great speed and ease. "I should know."

Diana fell onto her back but rolled before Maxima's heel could come down on her stomach. She raised herself up, used a scissor hold on the Queen's head with her legs, and flipped her over. She pinned her to the ground with her forearm.

"He is my colleague and I would do the same for him or any other if he was being forced against his will."

Maxima used her telekinetic power to push her off by the neck. Diana began to gasp for air and had no choice but to break her hold.

"Oh, come, he was enjoying himself," Maxima rebuked. She stood up and lifted Diana off the floor.

Mera stood up and shouted via the comlink, "No use of your telekinesis, Maxima! Just hand to hand!"

Maxima blinked at Mera innocently and said in her comlink, "I would _never really_ choke her to death her, Mera. Just testing her to see if she could get out of...Argh!"

Diana struggled for several seconds, dangling in the air, then her hand went to her tiara and she hurled it at her.

It cut the Queen's upper right arm and she cursed under her breath and let go of her. "You marked my skin!

The tiara came back to Diana. She coughed as she put it back on and her eyes flashed but she replied calmly, "I could have marked your face but I did not. You have a regenerative healing factor. I would _never really_ cut you. Just testing."

Maxima's eyes smoldered. She came at her again. This time they engaged hand to hand on the ground, exchanging kicks and punches. They were swift and powerful. Maxima had received some of the best training from her Elite guard but she did rely on her multiple abilities more than anything and she also was not that patient a fighter. Diana was calm and focused and displaying why technique made her a fighter to be reckoned with.

Zatanna winced, as their blows became more intense and aggressive, and it reverberated around the entire floor of the training area, "Mera, I think this is going beyond safe now."

They grappled for a minute. Maxima had to admit the coolness the Amazon was displaying was certainly admirable. She had tried to bait her about Superman but the princess had not taken it.

Maxima breathed, "I read about you, Amazon. For years, you thought you were molded from base clay and blessed by Gods. But you are a bastard of a philandering Olympian God. You were born out of secrets and lies and your adulterous mother was so shamed of you, she fooled you. I don't blame you for feeling insecure and hiding the truth."

Diana's nostrils flared and she elbowed her in the nose. Hard.

Maxima fell back but she looked up and taunted, "What would they consider you, Princess? Not pure God...not pure Amazon? A kind of mongrel?"

"My family and birth is none of your business!"she snapped and launched at her with an audible growl this time, slamming her against the wall. The whole floor rocked.

Mera shouted, "I think it is time to call it quits, you two!"

But no one was listening to her now.

* * *

><p>Superman came on board the Satellite to find the Flash in charge of co-ordination duties. Green Lantern was also on the bridge with him.<p>

Clark greeted him. "Hal, good to see you. When did you get back?"

Hal turned away from the computer screen. "Hey, Clark. Yesterday."

"How's John?"

"Alright. He's on a long haul thing with Guy in Sector 2835."

"Guy. Hmm. Is he behaving himself?"

"Does Gardener ever behave? Better John than me because I…"

The sound of an alarm suddenly interrupted them. Accompanying it was a tremor of the entire satellite.

Hal exclaimed, "What the hell?"

A voice rang up on the intercom. It was Zatanna and she sounded stressed. "Flash, we need help down here."

Barry saw the alarm and source of the tremor was coming from the training room. HE asked concerned, "What's wrong, Zee? Did we spring a pressure leak?"

"No. Maxima and Diana are fighting."

"You mean sparring?" He knew they had all gone to train.

"Nooo. I mean fighting. Yikes!" There was another rumble and shiver of the entire structure.

Flash brought up cameras on the gym and saw the two women slugging it out.

Hal's eyes widened. "Dang! Where's the popcorn?"

Flash turned to Superman. "Clark, can you…?"

Superman was already gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Superman blurred to the training rooms with Green Lantern close behind and found Ultraa, Zatanna and Mera standing in the viewing gallery looking down at the gym. The actual sparring area was sealed off despite Zatanna trying to open it with her magic.

"I can't get it to open!" she cried. "I think Maxima used her telekinesis to lock it down. She seems to have even short circuited their comlinks, so Diana can't even hear us."

"Why are they even sparring in the first place?" demanded Superman.

Hal folded his arms with a grin. "Does it matter? This is great!" He winced as Diana head butted Maxima." Ouch. Trademark Wonder-move. Tiara to the skull. That's got to hurt."

Mera colored self-consciously. "I thought it would be good for them to get whatever tension they have out of their system. They started well enough. I don't know what ticked Diana off...but she seemed to have been the aggressor."

Zatanna snorted, "You don't know? Come on! Maxima would try the patience of a saint." She gave Ultraa a pitying look. "No offense but consider that a compliment. How do you put up with her?"

Ultraa looked a little nonplussed. Never in his life had anyone the nerve to ask him that question outright. "I...She is my Queen. I am her General."

Hal sniffed, "You deserve a damn crown of your own for the crap you have to put up with."

Mera explained, "I didn't think they would actually fight, Superman. Ultraa, can't you stop Maxima?"

"Even if I could, she would never listen to me, "he replied. "And in any event, no one interferes with Queen Maxima when she has taken it upon herself to do anything."

"That's why she is a brat and you are doing her no favors, General," replied Superman.

Hal sat down. "Let's let the girls do their thing." He willed something that looked like a camcorder and began to record.

Superman gently pushed the back of his head. "Stop that. Now!"

"OWWW! Damn it. Alright. Jeeze, you spoil sport."

Superman stared at them in part admiration, part dismay. Part of him was tempted to let them duke it out. Maybe they would, as Mera believed, get it out of their system. But he knew he couldn't do that. As Chairman, he needed to be responsible and this needed breaking up. Even if Maxima had started it and deserved a beat down, Diana would be out of order escalating the fight. She should know better as an established member.

The Man of Steel winced as he saw Diana slam her foot into Maxima's chest and send her flying across the room. Maxima smashed into a wall. She got up swiftly and looked up at the ceiling and waved her hand. Diana gasped as power lines above her head ripped down and flailed at her like hissing, electrical snakes. She had to use her bracelets to fend them off.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand," he announced impatiently. "I didn't want to damage property but seems like there'll be no choice."

Hal said wryly, "I'd offer to help but I know better than to get in-between Maxima and Diana."

Zatanna winced. "Yeah, I'm with Hal. You're the Chairman...if they have to listen to anyone, it's you."

He blurred out of the room and seconds later they could hear and see heat vision cutting the jamb of the door leading to the gym. Half a minute later hands ripped the doors open. An alarm started going off as the internal computer system signaled forced entry.

Barry's voice sounded in Superman's comlink. "Clark, was that necessary?"

"Yes."

Superman entered the room in time to see Diana with Maxima against a wall, her fist arching and slamming into her jaw repeatedly. Her eyes looked a little wild and her face was rigid with anger. He'd seen her angry like this before and that was when he had lied to her about his ID and she'd lashed out at him when he had been brazen enough not to give her time and space.

"Don't you ever call my mother and sisters barbarians!"

"Diana, stop!" he shouted.

He moved forward and his right hand tried to catch her wrist from going back down. Diana snarled and spun around instinctively and kicked him hard in the jaw.

He went smashing into the opposite wall. She spun around to see him sliding to the ground with a shake of the head and muttering, "Damn it, Diana. It's me." There was a hint of blood at the corner of his mouth.

She gasped in shock and contrition. "Cl...Kal...I..."

Maxima broke free. She panted, "Superman, she is crazed. She started it. You have to stop her! How dare you hurt him, you savage?!"

Before Diana could respond, Maxima grabbed her by the head and slammed her into a pillar. "You disrespect your superior and leader! What kind of Justice Leaguer are you?"

Superman got up quickly and tried to come at them. Only to find himself flying backwards with Maxima landing on top of him after Diana sent her tumbling with a spinning kick.

She growled, "The kind that should kick your arrogant, Almerachi rear end." Even an enraged Diana did not say the word ass. She would hear the guys say it a lot, even Zee but she knew it was unacceptable slang. But she straightened up and tried to get her temper under control. Seeing Clark hit made her realize taking Maxima's bait was not a wise move.

Maxima growled as she untangled herself from Superman by elbowing him in the face and she flew at Diana, taking her out of the room through the busted doors. "No one threatens a Queen!"

Superman grunted and he could hear Hal whine. "Oh man, full on catfight and I can't record it!"

"Oh, shut up, Hal!" began Zatanna. "We have to help, Superman. Those two are going to wreck the Satellite!"

They all hurried down from the gallery, and with Superman, they found the pair had slammed into the large doors of the elevator at the end of the long corridor. There was the sound of metal caving in and everyone felt the level tremble.

Maxima and Diana were wrestling on the floor of the elevator.

Superman shouted at them, "Stop!"

Before he could reach them, Maxima used her heel to slam on a button and the elevator went down.

Diana grunted as she tried to prize her arm from her neck. "You did that on purpose!"

Maxima squeezed harder. "Of course. It is time you and I settle this. The Kryptonian is just like any man. He hungers for a woman's touch. He's been starved of it for four years. Men like him can be sated easily enough with a good bedding. Can you do that Amazon?" Her breath fanned her cheek. "I have had experience in several beds. What have you had? One failed love affair. You are like a child trying to play woman. Whatever you can do, I can do better. As a League ally…your own people call us power couple…and as a lover I can please him in ways you could never imagine. I can link minds. You want to see what he was thinking when he kissed me?"

Diana choked and she could feel her begin to infiltrate her mind. She could see and feel Clark's overwhelming loneliness, desire, and passion when he kissed Maxima. It triggered the humiliating moment when she and Steve tried to take their relationship to the next level and seeing it fail.

Maxima's gloating laughter rang in her ears. "The human man rejected you! A plank he called you! Oh Princess, that must rankle."

Diana gritted, "Get out of my head! Now!"

She sank her teeth in Maxima's arm. Hard. The Queen shrieked in pain and was forced to break any telepathic link she had established.

"You little savage...!" she cried as the elevator opened and Diana rolled out of it and onto the Hanger floor.

"I don't want to fight anymore. This is not the time or place!"

Maxima looked at her as if she was the lowest of life forms, scorn and determination in her voice. "He is mine. He is going to be my husband!"

Diana's eyes suddenly sparked with understanding. "Husband?!"

"Yes. And none shall stop me!"

She leaped to her feet in time to brace herself for another of Maxima's frontal attacks and declared, "Not while I draw breath!"

* * *

><p>"They're going to the Hanger!" Barry announced in Superman's ear.<p>

He nodded and flew down the shaft, leaving the others to find an alternative route via another elevator on the other end of the floor.

He punched through the top of the elevator and flew out onto the Hanger floor. Just in time to see two mechanical droids come flying in his direction. He ducked as they crashed and short-circuited in the wall behind him.

His brows flew up in alarm to see one of the largest spacecrafts being lifted by Maxima's via her telekinesis and hurled at Diana.

The Amazon caught it and snapped, "You are a crazy woman! You'll destroy the hanger!"

Maxima hurled an optical force field beam at her, knowing she could not deflect it without dropping the craft. Diana gasped as it hit her in the chest but she dug her heels in and let out a loud grunt of pain as she managed to hold onto the ship and absorb the beam.

Maxima was about to follow up with another beam while Diana tried to ease the ship to the floor.

A voice boomed. "ENOUGH!"

It was Superman who took the beam full on his chest as he got in between her and Diana.

"You'll stop this fighting now!"

Both women turned to see Zatanna and Hal appear from the other end of the hanger.

Superman ordered to Zatanna and Hal via the comlink as a manner of precaution, "Contain Diana and Maxima!"

Zatanna looked at the flushed Amazon with a rueful shrug. "Sorry, Diana." But she cried,"!DLEIHS!"

A magical field surrounded Diana. Hal surrounded Maxima with a energy construct that was like a green sphere.

Maxima's cried, "What is this? Why are you imprisoning me? Kal-El, she started it!"

"I did not!" Diana exclaimed. "You did! You know she did!"

Superman looked at them grimly. What a mess. He should have known it would come to this. However, he could not take any sides here. As much as he had personal views, they did not matter when it came to League business. With Hal and Zatanna watching, Barry on the com/camera link, he needed to deal with this as objectively as he could. Rao, this was one of those times he did not enjoy being Chairman!

He said sharply, "I don't care who did. You both had no right to do what you did. You damaged League property and displayed behavior unbecoming in members. Especially you, Diana."

Her jaw dropped. "What? Me? But she is the one who was provocative! She is the one who called me names about my mother and father..."

He hated saying it but he knew he had to. "Is this the first time you had anyone call you names? Diana, you're a grown woman. You've suffered worse name-calling by the paparazzi and yet you forget your dignity and your role as a senior member of the League. Maxima is here to learn by our example. If she provoked you, then you should have ignored it and stopped the fight. Mera and Zee were there if you needed help. But instead of acting professionally you allow yourself to succumb to playground taunts."

Maxima's face turned red at that. "Playground taunts?!"

Diana's face grew pale. It was the truth but it hurt to hear it nonetheless from him. She gritted, "She is here not to learn by any example. She is here to catch you as a husband. Ask her."

Superman turned at that and studied Maxima with narrowed eyes. "Is that true?"

Maxima half laughed. "What? I cannot _make_ you my husband. I am not that foolish. Finding you handsome and strong does not mean I can make you fall in love with me. You are not the kind of man to be coerced and you stand up for your principles. That is what I always admired about you. It is why I came to Earth to be a part of this League. The Amazon is insane!"

Superman clicked his tongue impatiently and replied, "Diana does not lie. _Ever._ Did you?"

The fire in Diana's eyes seemed to flicker at his words. A look of gratification tempered the flames at his declaration of her truthfulness.

Superman repeated a little coldly, "Well, did you?"

Maxima lifted her chin proudly and said with a dismissive wave, "If I did, what of it? You are a desirable man. I never lied to you that I found you so. If you should return my affection...why wouldn't I consider you in light of a consort?"

He returned, exasperated, "Maxima, I told you I'm not interested in being your consort!"

"Like I said, a month from now if you still feel this way I will respect your decision," she replied, in her usual, highhanded manner.

Superman smacked his head. It was like hitting his head against a brick wall. Hal snickered and he shot him a reproving look. By this time, Mera and Ultraa had joined them. The Atlantean Queen and the bodyguard were both looking worried when they entered but sighed to see the two women had ceased fighting.

Ultraa hurried over to Maxima. "My Queen, are you harmed in any way?"

"Only my pride, General."

Ultraa looked at Hal and gestured to the containment bubble. "Is that necessary? She's not going to attack the room."

Hal looked at Superman for direction. The Man of Steel looked at Diana and Maxima with a raised brow.

Maxiam sniffed. "I am not a fool, Kal-El."

Diana said tightly, "I won't."

He nodded at Hal and Zatanna. "Okay, let them go." Both containment fields vanished.

Mera said with real dismay, "If I knew things would get out of hand, I never would have suggested they spar."

Superman said soberly, "It's not your fault. Diana and Maxima need to shoulder the blame here."

Zatanna grimaced. "Bruce is going to hit the roof."

Hal nodded. "I know, right? He had Arthur put me on the dirtiest, most isolated missions for weeks after the stunt I pulled with the two air-hostesses."

Diana said stiffly, "It might interest you to know she also used her psionic power on me."

"She what?" Superman turned to look at Maxima sternly. "I warned you about that. You broke the agreement."

Maxima took a step forward and said in a coaxing tone, "I was only doing it because she had hurt you! I was only showing her how you were when you came to Almerac. How lonely it was for you. The Amazon does not seem to understand what it is for a man who is the last of his kind and what it might mean for him if he should meet someone whom he is genetically compatible."

Diana snapped, "Hog-rubbish! You don't care about him! You only care for yourself!"

Maxima glared at her. "What? You think you know of anyone who can offer him better than a Queen from a genetically superior race? Who can give him an Empire to rule and a universe to spread his peace and perfect progeny?"

Diana's lips pursed together and then she blurted out, "Yes!"

Superman began quickly as he could see something shift in her demeanor, "Diana..."

"No, Clark. I think you were right. It is bound to come out. Better we tell it than they find out," she stated quietly.

"Are you sure?" He looked surprised.

"I..." She looked at Maxima and her allies and nodded determinedly. "Yes."

His blue eyes softened and he gave a little nod. "Okay."

Maxima did not like the exchange between them. "What is going on here? Who is Clark?"

Diana took in a deep breath and said, "You want to know who can offer him better than you? Me."

Maxima began to laugh. She turned to Ultraa. "I swear the funny creature just said...me. Did she mean herself?

"You heard me correctly," Diana shot back. "But I don't have to give him an Empire or perfect progeny. I just happen to care for him as he is."

Maxima's laughter got shriller. "Are you deluded, Amazon? Kal-El is not interested in the likes of you."

Superman walked over to Diana and took her hand in his. "As a matter of fact, I am." They smiled fondly at each other.

Mera gasped. "Oh!"

Zatanna's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "You are together? I knew it! How long? Why didn't you tell me?"

Hal let out a whistle. "Blue, you dawg!"

Maxima's hands balled into fists and sneered, "You are together? What kind of jest is this? What can she give you? She is displaced and outcast by her own mother and her existence unknown to her own sire! She has no people. No home. She is a bastard. What can she make you feel? She could not even satisfy her last lover in bed. He rejected her...because she was useless...she could not even pleasure him…!"

"Okay, this is not behavior befitting a Leaguer much less a Queen," stated a highly irritated Mera. "Silent!"

Maxima looked at her stunned and infuriated. "You dare to speak to me this way, Mera? I am a Queen like you! You do not get to tell me to be silent!"

"I do because you've shown yourself not worthy of being looked upon as a leader or example to anyone. You are a spoiled brat! I refuse to act as supervisor for someone who cannot treat others with the respect due to them other than what she can benefit from them for herself. You think you'd treat Superman any better if he were not Kryptonian? I doubt it. You'd look down upon him too. I wasn't born royal but I know what it means just by being around my husband and that means to serve. Not to be self serving!" She looked at Superman. "Consider me no longer available to act as supervisor for Maxima."

Maxima for the first time in her life looked speechless but only for a moment. "You think I need you? I do not need you! This planet is just a backward dung heap. Your bland food, your coarse clothes, your crude little bed and bath chamber, the inane, fragile people, the way they smell...How can you even stand this place, Kal-El?"

Superman gently released Diana's hand and stepped forward. "Maxima, go home." His tone boded no argument.

She hissed darkly, "No man rejects me, Kal-El."

"You are the author of your own misfortune. You came here under false pretences and then you broke the rules of our agreement. There is no blame on me or the Justice League."

She gritted her teeth. "You bend rules to suit yourself. No doubt you will go easy on your little Amazon for breaking the rules."

He glanced at Diana and said gravely, "No. She will face whatever penalty the members decide upon. It's a pity you couldn't see that to serve those that are weaker, helpless and innocent is what defines the Justice League. We would have been grateful for an alliance with Almerac. But we need no Queens here. We need heroes." He gestured to Ultraa. "Take your Queen home, General, before she embarrasses herself further."

She fumed as he turned her back on her, "You do not get to dismiss me or order him! I choose to leave this spinning bucket of bolts. You cannot..."

Ultraa put a gentle hand on her arm. "Majesty, please...Let us withdraw."

"But Ultraa..."

"My Queen, they are not worth your contempt or your anger. It is energy wasted that could be put to better use." His eyes held hers truthfully. "They do not want you here."

Maxima swallowed the anger threatening to choke her. She turned on her heels and headed down the hanger.

"Fine. Let us depart from this place as soon as we can." She headed towards the royal shuttle. "Get my belongings. I will wait for you in the shuttle."

Ultraa bowed and looked at Superman. The Man of Steel nodded. "I suggest you do it quickly, General." He turned to the others, his expression a little tired. "I think we need to contact the others for an emergency meeting."

* * *

><p>Diana was directed to an interview room and requested to stay there until the League had their meeting. She understood that her actions required examination and a penalty. If one broke rules, then there would be consequences. Superman was the Chairman and he could not show any bias towards her. She was relieved in a way that the others now knew about their relationship. It was not the ideal circumstance to reveal it; it had been forced on them but it felt better to just speak the truth. Now they would not have to hide or pretend. Though it could mean changes in the way they worked together. As Zatanna said, Batman would be the harshest judge. He never liked the idea of members dating and the wanton destruction of property in what Hal was calling a catfight would justify some of his concerns. She should have known better than to take Maxima's bait.<p>

But the Almerachi Queen knew how to push the most painful buttons. She used the hurt she still felt over her family and the humiliation with Steve to make her act recklessly. Her biggest fear was losing her family and Clark. Fear was something, as an Amazon, she never let dictate her life but as a daughter, princess, girlfriend...there was much to feel anxious about. She longed to see her family and home but knew just going to them would put her island at risk. She longed to have what she could not with Steve with Clark...but part of her was still concerned about her own inexperience and deficits. The thought of losing Clark promised to hurt so much more than Steve. It scared her.

Diana sighed and stood up and stared out the window. Tomorrow was supposed to be her date with Clark. She supposed they would have to put it off now. Pity. She was so looking forward to just them in Smallville.

* * *

><p>Ultraa carried Maxima's belongings from her quarters to the shuttle. He finished his task in about twenty minutes. He found her sitting in her chair with her face like a thundercloud after he dropped the last of her belongings in a large storage container in the main hold of the ship.<p>

"I believe that is the last of it."

"Good. Get me out of here!"

The General took his seat and started the engine. He lifted off with ease and headed toward the main gate that Flash was opening up for him.

"Have a safe trip, General," said the Flash, in his earpiece.

Ultraa coughed. "Er, thank you."

The shuttle flew out of the Watchtower and headed away from the Earth.

"Have you contacted the Elite Fleet?" Maxima demanded, as the blue planet grew smaller behind them.

"Not yet. I was about to now."

"Good. You tell them assemble and prepare their weapons for an assault on this Satellite."

Ultraa turned. "What?"

She stood up. "Yes. I will not let this insult go unanswered."

Ultraa's brows crinkled. "You want to attack them? But why?"

"Why? What a stupid question. They offended me. I have gone to war for less." She tossed her hair defiantly.

"So you risk a war because… Kal-El did not come crawling on his hands and knees to you?"

"I risk nothing. I am teaching them a lesson. This puny planet cannot threaten Almerac. What are you waiting on?" She waved at him imperiously. "Get on with it."

Ultraa put the ship on automatic pilot and stood up. He said firmly, "No. I am not doing that."

Maxima spun around. "What?"

"I am not going to risk any fool hardy move because you are too temperamental and self absorbed to understand and see that the outcome was exactly what I and the Council had warned you about."

Her green eyes sparked. "You dare defy my orders?"

"In this instance…yes." He looked, for the first time in all their dealings together, formidable. Maxima regarded him in astonishment.

"How dare you? I am your Queen! You cannot refuse me! Almerac's pride is at stake here, fool!" she barked.

"Attacking them is not for the pride of Almerac but your own vanity. It does not benefit Almerac to waste its best fleet on a mini war with the Earth and Justice League because a man does not want you."

"Who are you to say that?"

"I am Almerac's General. I bled for her and you for the last fifteen years!" he reposted. "I have been to war for all manner of reasons but this one does not justify it."

"Why, you insolent...!" Her hand raised and she was about to slap his cheek.

Ultraa caught her wrist." Do not!"

She tried to tug her hand away in vain. He kept a tight hold of it. She shrieked, "I will have you flogged for this. The Council will not tolerate this insubordination."

"The Council is sick and fed up of your tantrums and they would be very interested in knowing you were rejected. Kal-El of Krypton never saw you in the manner you wanted him to see you. Your choice of groom had to be someone who would come on his own free will. You failure was of your own making."

Maxima's jaw dropped. This was three times today. First Mera. Then Kal-El. Now her own Ultraa?!

"It was not! It was that barbarian Amazon's fault! She got in my way. She stopped him from seeing me...!" she snapped.

"How can you be so blind? How can one as intelligent and gifted and breathtakingly beautiful as you be so obtuse?" His eyes bored into her own. She could see something other than impatience and exasperation there. _Desire_. It made her already rapid pulse mount. Did her General have the effrontery to think he could desire a Queen?

Maxima felt his hand on her wrist ease. He said woodenly, "You can have me flogged when we reach Almerac. Until then, I do nothing but fly this ship as I have always done and get you safely home."

He stepped back. Maxima was stunned by his sudden shift in mood. Ultraa was always obedient and accommodating. She never wondered before but now...she could not even tell what he was thinking. It angered as it intrigued her. It also disappointed her to see the desire for her replaced by a stony, rigid expression.

She punched his back. Hard. "How dare you turn your back on me?"

He turned and shocked her by pushing her back against a bulkhead with both his arms on either side of her. His voice low and with a slight hint of anger. "Unless you want to hypnotize me into following your orders...I would suggest you sit down and relax. Or go and lie down in your quarters. You have had an eventful day."

Maxima looked at his muscular arms. Could feel the heat coming off his broad, bulky frame. She felt a tad breathless for some reason. "You cannot make me," she hissed.

"Oh, you think I cannot?" They were in close proximity to each other. Chests almost touching.

There was a challenge in her eyes. Curiosity was getting the better of her. To see Ultraa rebellious was novel and almost tantalizing. He wasn't an ugly man. Far from it. Like all her race, he was genetically bred to be physically attractive. But he was just a General. She could not want a mere General, could she?

"No. I think you have no spine. You are like all those other men who surround me. Groveling. Carpet kissing. Cowardly. Only the Kryptonian ever showed a backbone and stood up to me. It was why I went after him and look what happened...I ended up humiliating myself." Her voice shook with anger and frustration. "Because I cannot find one male worthy of me on my own planet! I must go back now and listen to the Council's suggestions! Damn you all!"

He did something he would have never dared to do. A finger touched a tendril at her cheek and moved it back. He said nothing.

"What are you doing?" She stiffened at his touch but fascinated by his expression. It was back. The look of desire but with it something like empathy. "I do not need your pity, Ultraa."

"Good. Because I am not offering that." He stayed where he was. Not moving closer but not moving back. "You are my sovereign but I do not have to be your lap dog."

Maxima growled and her hands curled into the fabric of his tunic and she dragged him close to her. Her mouth angrily met his. He kissed her back with just as much force and strength, bodies pressed together and fingers digging into each other's scalp. They came up for air a few minutes later.

Maxima's eyes were smoldering with a desire that matched his own. She breathed, "You threatened to be able to make me lie down, did you not? What are you waiting on?"

"Is that a command?" Ultraa rasped.

"It is. Unless you want to defy me in that too?"

There was only one response to that.

* * *

><p>Batman, Cyborg, Atom and Green Arrow joined Superman, Flash, Mera, Zatanna, and Green Lantern in the Watchtower for the meeting. The group was split on how it saw the incident. Zatanna, Mera, Cyborg and Hal were quite pleased to see the back of Maxima and as far as they were concerned, Diana reacted as any normal person would who had been pushed beyond her limits. Superman, Green Arrow, Flash and Batman were of the opinion she should have acted with more self-control and consider the consequences.<p>

"I would have hexed the hell out of her," declared Zatanna. "You're lucky it wasn't me fighting her."

"Diana still seemed to be aware of her surroundings. She could have smashed her with that ship but she didn't. She knew it could have caused a bad explosion," added Hal. "That showed conscience."

Mera said guiltily, "It was my fault in a way. I pushed her into it. Knowing they had tension between them."

"Well, duh, if she and Maxima both has the hots for Superman," said Arrow dryly. "You know, it wouldn't have hurt to tell us, Clark. Nothing to be ashamed of to have Diana as your girl."

Superman flushed. "We did not think that mattered. We wanted to keep it private. It was hard enough with the Paps bandying our names about with other people every opportunity they could get. Besides, Bruce and Vic knew."

Batman said grimly, "I knew but you know my concerns about members dating. It causes irrational behavior. Like today. I did a quick assessment of the damage. I suppose we should thank our lucky stars it was only the busted training room doors, torn electrical lines, several dented walls, the elevator doors and roof, and two sentinels. It could have been the whole hanger too."

Superman said, "I broke some of those."

"To stop them."

"Diana has offered to pay for the damage."

"That's all well and good but it's a bad example she sets for newer recruits," said Flash. "I can't stand Maxima but if she really was interested in becoming a Leaguer, Diana was wrong to react as she did. Plus, Maxima isn't going to get what she wants...she's left us on a really sour note...are we to worry if we have Almerac as an enemy?"

Superman folded his arms. That was the most worrying concern. "I suppose we could get Hal and John go to Almerac to see where we stand. The Council as far as I understand would not condone the manner in which Maxima came seeking a consort."

Hal nodded. "I can do that. John and I are used to diplomatic missions."

"Fine. But we can't carry on as if nothing happened. Maxima has been expelled which is the consequence for her breaking the agreement. What about Diana?" asked Batman. "Are we to just ignore this just because you and Diana are dating, Clark?"

Superman said seriously, "No. Diana does not expect leniency either."

"I'm glad to hear it. The ball is in your court, Superman."

Superman looked around the table." I know most of us are happy to see the back of Maxima...believe me, none more so than I. Some of you see nothing amiss with Diana's actions because if the tables were turned we might be guilty of the doing the same. But the thing is, the League has a mandate and we have rules. Rules that govern our behavior and, while none here is infallible, we hope that everyone would try to adhere to higher standards. As Chairman, I can't ignore this. So bearing that in mind, we need to discuss the matter objectively and vote on an action."

* * *

><p>Batman faced Wonder Woman an hour later.<p>

"Suspension?" she echoed.

"One month only," he replied.

She bowed her head. "I guess I should consider that fair. We could have blown up the Watchtower and put lives at risk. So why are you here? Where is Clark? Why didn't he come and tell me himself?"

"He knows the press will be all over Maxima's departure, wanting to know why it was so abrupt. He's putting out a press release as we speak and also taking a few questions from a couple of media houses via the Satcom. Clark's knows that to take control of a story one should break it oneself."

She asked, "What will he say?"

"The truth. She broke the pact by using her psionic powers. The way he will present it he will make sure that the audience comes away relieved that we don't have someone who willfully invades minds on the League."

She sighed. "That should cut down the gossip mongering."

Batman added grimly, "You and Superman are to limit your working together. To avoid any media noticing anything between you two, I suggested you do one shift a month. Otherwise keep it to only code red situations."

Diana folded her arms over her chest and asked dryly, "I see. Am I allowed to speak to Clark at all on this Satellite?"

"I know it's irritating but you two are the ones who kept this a secret and see how it had to come out? We're lucky Maxima did not run to the media before she left. So if you want to keep your relationship private all I am saying is, do not put yourself in situations whereby you'll be compromised. You care for each other...sometimes you can't hide that. So let's not tempt fate again, okay?"

Diana reddened. "I...guess that sounds sensible."

"Clark is going on a recruitment drive for other members in a couple of weeks, so if you don't want these new members to know, you both are going to have to be discreet when you come back out. So no making out, no holding hands, no sparring…"

She said tiredly, "Fine. I get it. Is that it?"

"Yes. Pretty much." Seeing her wan look, Bruce offered gently, "A month will fly, Diana."

"I know that. It will give me more time to focus on my work as Ambassador. I need to go to my quarters to pack up some belongings."

* * *

><p>Diana tossed a couple of books she had yet to start reading, an Ipod, Notebook, toiletries and clothing into a bag. She went to a shelf where she had kept some of the gifts given to her by thankful people she had helped over the years. They were the smaller tokens but she cherished them dearly. They always seemed to give her a sense of purpose when she saw them. She smiled as she gently put away a drawing by a six year old of her on a winged horse, a mini book of poems, a miniature statue of an elephant God, a rosary, a small dream catcher and an ornate votive holder.<p>

There was a knock on her door. "Diana?"

It was Clark.

"Come in," she said.

He entered in time to see her zip the bag close. He could see her belongings through the canvas material. "Is this necessary?"

She nodded without turning. "You're recruiting. You might need this space. It's not as if I stay here all the time."

He came to stand next to her. "This is your room. You don't have to say goodbye to it. We didn't expel you, Diana."

"I know. I need these things. I really need to start on that book Vic gave me." She turned to take down a shield and long sword from the wall. "And maybe it's better I keep them in the Embassy. I want to download some more songs on the iPod as well."

"Diana..."

She examined the blade and said, "I left a battle ax in the armory. I need to get it. I need to sharpen this blade..."

He gently caught her arm and turned her to face him. "Will you look at me and forget about swords and battle axes for a minute?"

He took the sword out her hand and rested it on her desk. He took her hands in his own and drew her closer.

"I'm sorry it came to this. You were right about Maxima's intentions about me."

She sighed." Well, I'm sorry for what happened and causing another diplomatic incident. It's all I seem to do…cause people embarrassment." She frowned, thinking of Steve and Edge.

"Off the record...Clark Kent was cheering you on to kick Maxima's butt."

Diana's eyes flew to his in some bewilderment. "What? But you reprimanded me...?"

"Sure, Superman, Chairman, had to. I'm not Chairman for myself but the farm boy reporter in me was quite pleased to see you pull her down a peg or two. But know what? I was prouder of you when you did not throw the ship at her and tried to stop," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You showed a self restraint I'm not sure I would have if I was placed in a situation like that. And when you told them we were seeing each other...well, I was trying not to do a little victory dance."

She gave a small laugh and wondered, "You have a victory dance?"

"Sure. Most guys do. Guaranteed to embarrass their girlfriends."

Diana fingered his S shield. "I thought you were really disappointed in me. I wouldn't be shocked if you were upset. She got me so angry, Clark. I should have never given in to her taunts. In hindsight I see how deadly it could have been were it not for you and Zee and Hal stopping us."

"If it's any comfort, votes were split down the middle. It would take a saint not to react the way you did." He hugged her to him. "Maxima is gone now. Nothing she said matters." He placed an emphasis on the word nothing.

"I can't see her being happy about being kicked out."

"Hal and John will go to Almerac to ensure that the Council is informed why she was rejected."

Diana leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad the others know."

"Me too."

"We can't team up as often as we use to though."

"Yeaah. Bruce came up with that one. With new recruits coming in, he felt we need to be careful if we're to keep our relationship out of the media."

Diana raised her head and said wryly, "A month away from the Watchtower and you...maybe that would be best. It will keep the media off your back. I'll miss you making sandwiches for me."

"What are you talking about? I'm making sandwiches for you tomorrow."

"We're still going ahead with that? But Bruce said..."

"No reason not to. What Clark Kent and Diana Prince do is none of his business," Clark retorted and kissed her lips. Long and hard.

Diana relished the kiss but reminded him breathlessly when they drew apart, "He also said no making out in the Watchtower."

Clark muttered, "Yeah, drat his Bat-eared hide. Oh well, we can do what we want, when we want tomorrow."

Diana blushed a little but giggled at the waggle of his brow and the mischievous glint in his eyes.

She gently withdrew from him and picked up her bag. "I think I should go. I'll meet you in Smallville as planned?"

"You bet." He kissed her again, this time on the hair, inhaling as he did. "Fly safe, Diana."

"You too, Clark."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: _Thanks for the reviews. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note**: Thanks for your feedback and enthusiasm to follow this story. I appreciate it all. This chap is full of fluff 'n' stuff which I loved writing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

It promised to be a warm summer's day and a little on the humid side when Diana checked the weather report the next morning for Kansas as she sat to breakfast. She used the TV remote to flick to a news-channel and was relieved to see, as Bruce had predicted, the media took to Maxima's departure with some relief. Diana had to admit that, although Clark did not quite like the limelight, the man was very good in the leadership role. Being a journalist he knew the ins and out of the reporting world but it was his charisma and the control he exerted that was most impressive. It was as if being Chairman seemed to bring out the qualities he kept suppressed as Clark Kent. She smiled in appreciation seeing him on the screen. He truly was easy on the eyes too. She was becoming quite fond of the ever flopping, unruly, waving locks of hair over his brow to that cute dimple on his chin and his lopsided smile.

She flipped stations with a chuckle. Enough with what Zee might call _fangirling_ on her own boyfriend.

Some entertainment channels mourned Maxima's going; some celebrated that Superman was a bachelor once again; all in all it was back to the normal nonsense and sensation. Diana then came across news on Sam Lane, Lex Luthor and Morgan Edge. Dates for their trials were being set. Sam Lane's more than likely would come off first as he was being tried by the military. Diana paused as she saw Lois Lane with Steve Trevor coming out a restaurant and them being asked by the media about it.

"All I want is the truth. I'm a reporter so it interests me to know who funded this project and why it was kept secret. He is my father and, of course, I have personal feelings but I can't condone wrongdoing."

"Colonel Trevor, your thoughts?"

"He was my superior. I had a lot of respect for General Lane. I too want to know why."

"Did you have any suspicions? You led an investigation regarding the break-in at an old research facility."

"No."

"What penalty do you think they will give him, Miss Lane?"

Lois' expression was hard and she said nothing.

"Do you think the military will cover for its own, Colonel?"

Steve put his hand on Lois' back in a protective gesture and said to the reporters, "I suggest you wait like everyone else for the trial."

Diana watched them enter a car and depart. She could imagine how hard it was for Lois. No matter what.._.family was family_. There were bonds of loyalty and memories that could not be severed overnight. She knew Steve well and she always sensed he cared for Lois. She supposed she shouldn't be shocked Steve and Lois found each other. She was happy Steve found someone but a little sad she and he were like awkward strangers now. She might not have been in love with him but she did cherish his friendship and all he did for her. Amazons never forgot the good anyone did for them.

Diana spent the rest of her Saturday morning quietly in her study. Since there was no Justice League duty for a month, she had time to attend more functions and charity events. She went through the tray of invitations sent to her for the month and wrote a little yes or no on the envelopes for Claire to see so she could sent off replies. At one pm she went to upstairs to get ready for her date.

She had just come out of the shower when she heard her cellphone make a chiming noise. She picked it up and saw Clark had sent a text message.

_Solomon Grundy rampaging in Metropolis. Got to go knock him on the head. Might be a bit late. Door is open. Make self at home._

Diana laughed then shook her head wryly. She wished she could go and help him. Of course, she couldn't. In any case, he would deal with Grundy as he always did but it felt odd to be suspended. She slipped off her robe and put on her outfit. Because it was such a warm summer's day, and they were supposed to go on a picnic, she selected a denim skirt that was just above the knee, a white shirt and sandals. She did her hair in a single braid and slipped on the glasses Clark had modified for her with the Kryptonian lenses. She nodded at her reflection in the mirror.

Diana Prince was ready to go.

* * *

><p>The farmhouse was opened as Clark had said. Diana pushed the door open and entered. She went into the living room to sit and wait. Clark had drawn the curtains and opened the windows to let some light and air in. The ceiling fan was also spinning over the old fashioned light fixture.<p>

Diana looked around. What could she do until he returned? There was the TV, a small radio/CD player, magazines on the coffee table and books on the shelf. She could surf the TV channels to check up on his progress in Metropolis but then she shook her head. No. She had to learn to not worry and keep out of things for the next month. If there was a code red, she would be contacted via her phone or comlink which was in her small handbag.

She instead went to the shelves and scanned the book titles. Some were obviously Clark's but there were others that looked several decades old. She supposed they belonged to his parents. She could only guess it was Clark's mother that the cookery books, Readers Digest magazines and classical and romantic novels belonged to while his father had probably been into the carpentry, livestock and farming titles. Her eyes stopped on a large book that said _Family Album_ on it. She took it down curiously and went to the sofa.

Diana opened it up and let out a gurgle of delight. There were pictures of Clark as a baby, young boy and teenager. He was quite an adorable child, and had a kiss-curl on his brow even at the age of six months. They were pictures that more or less charted his development over the years from cute, rosy baby to a tall coltish looking teenager. The love and pride for him by his adopted parents showed in every snapshot.

There was one of him sitting on Martha Kent's lap and her reading to him. Diana sighed, thinking of Hippolyta. While she had been a Queen and did not pamper Diana, she did things that all mothers did. Tucked her in bed. Told her stories at night. Listened to her recite her lessons or her childish woes. Took her for a walk or riding. Scolded if she did anything naughty.

She had been a tad over protective at times and when Steve dropped onto Themyscira she and Diana had locked horns and continued to do so until she left the island as its Emissary. Diana sighed. The tension between then had abated when her mother came out into the world and visited herself and saw she had no reasons to fear. Then came the big reveal of her parentage, ruining everything. Diana sighed wearily.

She turned to a picture of an eighteen year old Clark, in a tuxedo, standing with his father on the porch. Clark was holding a box with a corsage in his hands while Jonathan stood with his arm around his shoulders.

"Ma took out that picture," said a voice from behind her.

Diana turned quickly to see Clark standing at the end of the sofa. He was in army green, cargo shorts, a white t-shirt and canvas, slip on shoes. His glasses were perched on his nose.

"You're back. I didn't even hear you come in."

He came to sit next to her. "I flew in through my bedroom window."

"You dealt with Grundy?"

"Yep. He's in Blackgate napping as we speak." He looked down at the photo. "Senior prom. We were getting ready for me to go pick up Lana. I was so excited. The world was just beginning to open up for me. " His face fell. " Didn't end up as I expected."

"Was this the night...?" Diana's voice softened with sympathy.

"Yeah. Ma died on the spot. Pa lingered but there was nothing they could do. I took him out of the hospital to die in his own bed." Clark fingers touched his father's face. "I could have saved them but I didn't know..."

Diana's hand gently rested on his. "You _couldn't_ know."

"He made me promise that night to use my gifts to fight for the down trodden, the oppressed, for those not strong enough to not stand up for themselves...to never quit."

"He seems a wise man. You were lucky to have him. To have her.._.them_."

Clark's lips turned up a little and he laced her fingers with hers. "Yeah. I wish they could have met you."

She considered the elder couple in a shot together, in their Sunday best, outside a church. Very Midwestern. Very traditional. "I wonder what they'd have thought of me though..."

He noted the dubious look on her face and knew she had misgivings about being seen by many people still as a pagan who was made of clay. "Oh, I'm sure they'd have fallen for you."

"You think so?"

He chuckled. "I_ know_ so. Ma would have tried to fatten you up and Pa would have worn you down with his wartime stories. But they would have welcomed you because you're important to_ me._ They took in an alien child and made me their own. That took guts and warmheartedness."

"I wish I could have met them too."

They sunk into a silence. Both thinking about lost or estranged parents.

Before it could get too painful, Clark gave a nod, clapped his hands and got up. "Right. Ready to go on our picnic?"

Diana closed the album and rose. "Ready."

"You won't need your handbag," he gestured as he headed towards the kitchen.

She followed and saw him lift a picnic basket from a counter top. "Oh, you have it all organized? Is there anything I can help with? I can carry the basket."

He gestured to her to the blanket folded on the table. "There's the blanket. Being a gentleman, it would be remiss of me giving you the basket, even if it is actually feather weight for you."

She frowned. "Ah, I see. Seems a bit unfair you doing everything though. Food preparation, packing, being Superman..."

"Oh, believe me, what you're doing is enough."

"What? Carrying a blanket?" She looked ironic.

"No. Looking, as my Pa would say, pretty as a picture and keeping me company. You look lovely by the way, Miss Prince," he emphasized the Miss Prince part as if to remind her she was incognito today.

Diana smiled reluctantly. "I guess I have to remember Miss Prince is not going to behave like Princess Diana. Okay, Mr Kent, lead the way."

He opened the back door. "To the lake we go and we have to walk like normal people do."

* * *

><p>They took a trek across fields and country lanes and arrived at the lake some half an hour later and found an isolated spot along the bank under a tree. The lake was dazzling in the early afternoon sunlight and there were sounds of other people around. The day being humid it seemed like many Smallville people had the same idea to come picnic and cool off. They could hear splashing and laughter further down the shore and music across the water.<p>

"It's a popular spot for summer," Clark explained as she spread the blanket and he began to unpack the food. "I forgot to suggest we bring our bathing suits."

She said, as she knelt behind him to straighten a corner of the blanket, "Bathing costumes are not required for swimming where I come from. Unfortunately this lake is very packed with people or else..."

Clark's head snapped around to see a playful twinkle in her eyes. He grinned. "Darn it._ Now_ you tell me. We could detour four miles north...there's a nice isolated watering hole...Say the word and I'll blur us out of here."

Diana sat down, folding her long legs in a very lady-like manner to the side and smiled. "Ah, but you're not Superman today, Mr Kent."

"Shoot!" He snapped his fingers in mock disappointment.

"I'm looking forward to exploring the woods and picking berries," she added.

"Oh yeah, berry picking. It's a great replacement for swimming naked with one's girlfriend."

Diana laughed at his dour expression. She teased, "Next time maybe you'll do better planning and research for your date. Mmm, the food looks delicious."

Clark had spent the morning putting the menu together for their late luncheon. For one, he enjoyed cooking and he did have an appetite when he tucked into food, but most importantly, he loved seeing people's faces light up when he made something they enjoyed.

He had packed Farmer's sandwiches, which consisted of sharp cheddar, mustard, lettuce and green apple slices on Ciabatta bread; a potato salad, baked chicken drumsticks, cherry tomatoes, olives, trail mix, fruit salad, a cherry pie and chocolate chip cookies.

Diana took out the disposable plates and cutlery from the basket and began to pack both their plates with the food. "I take it you want a bit of everything?"

"Why yes, ma'am." He withdrew a bottle of sparkling white grape juice and blew cold air on it.

Diana observed, "You're such a useful boyfriend."

He picked up two plastic cups and poured the drink out. "So I've been told. Good husband material, according to Sally, at one time."

"Why did she change her mind?"

Normally Clark would be careful about the details of ex girlfriends but he knew she wasn't being curious because she felt insecure or nosy. She was genuinely interested in him and his past. She spoke the truth and she expected no less so the least he could do was be open as well.

"I could say my powers and so forth but the truth is her parents didn't really approve of our engagement. I was a farmer's son in University doing journalism and writing blogs and waiting tables for extra money."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Clark."

"It's alright. I've learned that marriage is not something you throw out like that anyway. You can't live on love only as Ma would say. I was a little naive back then and really happy thinking she loved me and she and I would live in a little cramped apartment and be happy. Yeah, not easy. We barely survived three months living together. There were arguments, over silly things but really they were symptoms of a bigger problem. Sally's folks had ambitions for her and she valued what they thought. I could hardly get angry at that but it hurt at the time. We were both way too young."

"Where is she now?"

"She moved to the west coast and married into money."

Diana gave him a perceptive look as she passed over his plate. "Is that why you were quick to judge me when we first met?"

"I guess so. I was carrying around some baggage but you knocked some sense into me, thankfully."

She said pointedly, "Clark, you know all that means _nothing_ to me? It never has and never would. I judge a man by his _actions_. Not his bank account. Same as I would hope you would not judge me because my father is Zeus."

"I know that, Diana." He regarded her inquiringly. " But if your mother got wind of us and did not approve?"

"She did not really approve of Steve but she could do nothing about it. My choices are mine as are my mistakes,"she replied firmly.

As they ate, Clark began, "I was thinking...if you'd like you to come next week to Metropolis?"

Diana tilted her head, thinking for a moment. "I guess so. Which day?"

"Friday night."

"I'm free. Okay. Is there anything special you wanted to do?"

He said casually as he dug into his salad but looking at her curiously under his lashes, "Yeah. Lois is having this housewarming party on Saturday night. She er...moved into a bigger place and seems to me it'd be a great opportunity for you to meet her and the rest of the gang. She keeps asking about you."

Diana blinked and looked up. "Will Steve be there?"

"It's highly likely. I'm only asking because I want you to meet my friends but if you feel it's too early for you to see Steve with her..."

She cut him off firmly, "I'll be honored, Clark."

"Great. We need to be sure to get your ID story down. Lois is a blood hound."

"Well, you have an eidetic memory, Mr Kent, and I know my story so...Lois will not get one up on me, I promise you."

"What about Trevor? The guy knows you really well. You dated him for nearly a year and a half. Think you could fool him?"

She chewed her sandwich pensively and replied, "We'll see."

"If he did work out who you are, would he give you away?"

"I don't think so. Steve might have his faults but being spiteful isn't one of them. He might be a little shocked I'm dating you."

"I'll bet. He never liked me much, did he?"

"No. He was a little jealous of Superman too."

"Really? While you were dating?"

"Yes. Not that I gave him any reason to be so erase that smug grin off your face."

Clark laughed. "But he was?"

"Yes. He seemed to get more annoyed by you after I came back from Almerac. It wasn't my fault we got kidnapped or you were present when I found out Zeus was my father."

Clark took a swig of his juice. "Steve probably would have good reason if he knew what happened to us on the Preserver's ship. Did you tell him?"

"No. He never knew you kissed me. I couldn't deal with all the drama it would cause so I kept that from him. Truth be told the cracks were showing already and I was drawn to you even more after that. I just didn't realize...Oh, how you infuriated me back then!" she said wryly.

"I can do that at times. Sorry," he with a self deprecating crinkle of his nose.

"In any case, I'll always have a place in my heart for Steve because of his kindness to me...and I wish him the best with Lois. I hope if he did realize it's me...he can feel the same for me."

Clark couldn't help but admire her attitude. The woman did not hold grudges. When she was angry she was angry but when she forgave...she meant it with her heart. He wondered if he could be that magnanimous.

They switched topic to his friends and the Daily Planet and he filled her in on Lois, Jimmy and Perry and his first meetings with them and really how much like family they were to him.

As they dug into the cherry pie, Diana asked, "How is it with working for Bruce?"

Diana ate with a fork. Clark dispensed with his and just lifted a slab with his hand and took a hearty bite.

"He's pretty much hands-off. He came around once to meet the staff and more or less assured us that he has no political or social agenda and we're to carry on as we were. Of course, we have to try to compete with other papers but the hope is we do it with _good journalism_. I guess, I had no reason to worry."

"See. I told you. Did you thank him?"

Clark blinked. "Well, I assume he knows I'm grateful...I mean, I gave him a nod at the Planet when he was leaving...and it's business as usual in the Watchtower."

Diana chided, "Clark...It wouldn't hurt you to show him some gesture of appreciation."

"Come on, Diana, Bruce and I have an understanding. Guys kind of grunt their thanks to each other. We don't need to hug each other."

She sniffed, "The male mind baffles me daily. Even though I work with so many of you."

"Let me tell you, the female mind is not easy to figure out either. Fortunately, you're one of the more forthright women I know, so it's not a guessing game to work out what you're thinking. Well, usually," he added with a wink.

"The likes of Hal and Ollie tell me exactly what they're thinking and I still don't understand them," she retorted. "I overheard Hal complaining about the fact he didn't get Maxima and me on tape. What could possibly be useful in viewing us fighting?"

He grinned. "Yeah, those two are something else all right. Um, don't pay any attention to Hal. That's just lip. He's all mush inside. Just like Bruce. Okay, you ready to take a little stroll?"

"Yes. But we have some food left back. Are we taking it with us?"

"I don't want to lug food around while we go exploring the woods."

Clark pulled out a bag and tossed the disposable plates, cups, cutlery, foil, clingfilm and napkins inside. There was half a cherry pie, some drum sticks, fruit salad, the cookies and trail-mix. Clark looked down the lake-shore and saw four teenage boys lounging and listening to music.

"You want to go offer them something while I get rid of the garbage?"

She wondered, "Will they take it?"

Clark glanced at her long, toned legs as she stood up. "Oh, believe me they will."

Diana came back five minutes later with a bit of a knowing smile and the four teens in tow

"Clark Kent! Oh wow, it's him!"

Clark blinked to see the teenage boys who looked to be no more than sixteen looking at him with interest and curiosity.

"They wanted to meet you," Diana announced.

Clark had just put the blanket in the basket and stood up. "Oh. Hey."

"Dude, we read your blog!" began one of the boys.

"Really?" Clark's brow quirked.

"Totally! It's not everyday you meet someone famous."

Clark half laughed. "I'm hardly what you'd call famous."

"You're from Smallville and my father says you're one of the few that made it big in the city."

"Made it big? I write for a paper and blog, that's all."

"You took down criminals and your blogs are way funny. Your quotes and articles are on tumblr!"

"I'm being quoted on tumblr?" Clark looked really amused now.

"Yeah! You kick ass. I loved the one where you talked about the MAD people."

Someone elbowed him from the back. "You don't call them mad."

"The place is called MAD, stupid."

Another stepped in front of the two and demanded, "Did you really meet Wonder Woman?"

Clark looked at Diana over their heads. "I did."

"What is she like? Is she as hot as she looks?"

Clark said with a smile, "Not as hot as my girlfriend."

"No one is hotter than Wonder Woman!" exclaimed one of the boys.

There was a shove on him by one of the others.

"Oh...yeah, sorry." The boy turned around to look at Diana with an apologetic nod.

Diana had a ghost of a smile on her lips, "I can live with Wonder Woman being hotter than me."

The boys engaged them in chat for a few minutes, until Clark said, "We really need to go,boys. We're kind of on a schedule."

"Yeah. Cool."

"Thanks for the food."

"See you around."

Clark turned to her. "How did they know I was here?"

"I told them. They were trying to get my number and I let slip my boyfriend is the sexy and famous Clark Kent."

He shook his head at her. "I'm not..."

She slid her arm through his and interjected, "Yes, you are. You're incredibly talented and hot in and out of the blue armor._ I know_. I read your blogs and articles and am your girlfriend. So silence."

Clark's lips curved. "Yes, your Highness."

* * *

><p>Diana and Clark headed out and backtracked down a couple of lanes, cut across a wheat field and then spent the next hour visiting the rest of Clark's favorite haunts as a child. On their way they encountered a couple of campers coming back from the woods, and some lively ten and eleven year old children who were fishing at a stream.<p>

The strawberry patches in a meadow and blackberry hedge groves were Diana's particular favorite, as well as the tree with Empire apples. It all reminded her of her childhood on Themyscira. While they harvested and put the fruit in the basket, they feasted as well. Diana managed to get her white shirt stained red and purplish blue. Much like when she used to mess up her white tunics with berries.

She looked at their haul in the basket, impressed. " Well, I think we have cleaned this meadow out. What are we going to do with all this?"

He said, "Smoothies, pies and on cereal. You can take some for your cook."

They adjourned to the woods itself.

He showed her the favorite tree he used to climb. It was a huge oak.

"I wonder how old it is?" mused Diana.

"I can see the concentric rings...it's about a hundred and ten."

"We have trees on Themyscira that are a thousand and more in the mystical areas. They can commune with each other and you might find the odd sprite and dryad in them."

"Show-off. I know my tree can't talk but it was my favorite spot to sit down and just think and dream. Come on." He placed the basket on the ground and took her hand. They slowly floated up to one of the highest branches that could support their joint weight and sat down. The oak was the highest tree and they could see for miles.

She took a deep breath as if inhaling the air. It felt clean and the fresh. The wind was picking up a little, making the branches sway and rustle. "I could really learn to love it here."

"It's why I could never totally give up Smallville. These are my roots. Someday I know in my heart I will end up back here."

"What will you do?"

"Farm the land. Maybe even write a book."

"You write, Clark? I mean...stories?" Diana was intrigued.

"Everyone has one novel in them they say. So, yeah. But I have some short stories scribbled in a book."

"Can I read them ?"

"When you come to Metropolis, sure."

"Do you see yourself alone while your till the fields and write your novel?"

His eyes turned to hers. "I use to think, yes. I would be one of those...well, can't say old...men, who get a reputation for being a loner and grumpy...but now..."

His eyes fell on her mouth.

She promoted softly, "But now?"

His whispered, "I actually can see something brighter." He brushed her lips with his own.

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmm..." He tasted and smelled delicious: like the berries they ate.

Clark kissed the side of her neck and nuzzled her ear. "I have one more thing to show you. My castle."

She drew back curiously. "You have a castle?"

He grinned. "Well, sure. Doesn't every young boy-king?

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later they were on the ground , Clark carrying the basket and leading her further into the woods. They walked up a gently sloping embankment and came to a stop.<p>

"Tahdah!" announced Clark.

The "castle" was the remains of a stone cabin. Diana walked towards it. There were crumbling walls and it was roofless and overgrown with grass, wild flowers and rambling vines.

"How long has this been here?" she wondered.

"Since the late 1800's. Pa said it was a European family who came to settle here and in the end they packed up and headed west." Clark ran a fond hand on the weathered stone. "I loved playing here with Pete and Lana. Lana was the princess I would rescue from Pete, the dragon. I thought I was quite the hero. " He stepped over the crumbling wall and extended a hand to her. "How ironic twenty years later I'm visiting my castle with a real Princess who can rescue me."

She grinned and stepped in and they stayed for ten minutes, chatting about other places in Kansas that was worth a visit.

Clark then looked up. "I smell rain."

She looked at the sky via the trees. The tree tops were swaying a little more. But the sky above still looked bright. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Maybe it's time we head back. It's nearing five o'clock anyway. I want us to head out to the Carnival by six. You can freshen up at home before we leave."

He picked up their basket and they headed out. They emerged from the woods and were crossing the field they had foraged when they saw heavy, dark clouds gathering in the east.

Clark remarked, "Looks like a huge downpour is coming our way. The day was pretty humid so it's not that surprising."

She looked back. " Should we fly home?"

Clark coughed as they stepped out onto a dusty lane. "Er, I don't think we can."

"Why? Oh." She saw a farmer walking four cattle coming up behind them.

The older, grizzled man smiled and stopped to look at them curiously, especially Clark. "I know your face, son."

Clark smiled and greeted the old man. "You should, Mr Hanks. I'm Jonathan Kent's boy."

The man squinted. "Oh...young Clark? Oh mercy, son, it's been an age."

"It has, sir. How are you?'

"Oh, getting along. The old bones are a bit stiff now but still doing my work. What you doing around here? And who's this fine, young lady? Your missus?"

Clark explained himself and introduced Diana. Mr Hanks nodded and shook Diana's hand and they had no choice but to walk along side him as he chatted with them.

He gestured to the sky. "Looks like there's going to be a thunderstorm coming in. Hope we don't get no tornadoes."

"Tornadoes?" repeated Diana.

"Yeah. They just come out of the blue. Sounds like a freight train coming. If you hear that, just get yourselves in your storm-cellar."

They could hear the low rumbling of thunder in the dark clouds rolling inwards.

The rain began to drizzle.

"You two hurry on now before you get caught in it. Unless you want to come in and sit it out by me and Mrs Hanks. You'd be welcome."

"I think we'll head on home. It's just a fifteen minute walk. We have plans later this afternoon. You take care, Mr Hanks," Clark waved as he and Diana parted with the farmer.

Diana and Clark turned the corner with the intention of taking to the air when they heard the sound of laughter.

A group of kids on bikes had just abruptly appeared onto the road from an opposite cornfield.

"Wow, Smallville is busy for a small town," remarked Diana as the children cycled past them and waved.

"It's summer and a lot of people come down to enjoy the lake, fruit picking and the Carnival." He saw a truck carrying poultry coming down the road towards them. "I think we just better walk. A little rain hurts no one, right?"

* * *

><p>The drops began to come down heavily and when they were five minutes from the Kent property the sky opened up. They looked at each other and laughed and instead of flying home as they now could, they just strolled and enjoyed the rain<p>

When Clark opened the front door and they both stepped in side they were both soaked. He plunked the basket on the floor and hurried to the living room to close the windows as the wind and rain was picking up in some intensity. Diana stood at the entrance to the living room conscious she was dripping onto the floorboards but watched the sky with a little concern.

"It looks like bad weather, Clark."

He stared at the horizon. "It does."

"So no Carnival?"

"Well, a rained out one, maybe." He flicked at a switch on the wall and the old fashioned ceiling lights brightened the room.

He turned to look at her.

His breath caught a little.

Diana's white shirt was soaked and he didn't need to be Superman to see the lacy, black bra underneath and the outline of her beautifully rounded breasts.

For that matter Diana did not need any enhanced sight either to appreciate Clark's body under his drenched t-shirt and the way his hair curled wildly and dripped down his face and neck.

She felt the weight and heat of his cerulean gaze linger on her. There was a tiny circle of light in his irises.

She could feel her heart speed up. There was something very strange in the way the temperature seem to shift in that room. Used as she was to them kissing and touching, this situation seem suddenly very intimate. They were isolated on a farmstead with no people around for a couple of miles and no Justice League emergency to disturb them. With nowhere else to go.

"Diana." There was a change in the timbre of his voice. It sounded husky. A cue.

Diana heard herself rambling something tangential instead of being seductive. She touched the glasses on her face. "You glasses...they didn't get wet or clouded."

He took off his own and rested them down on the coffee table. "Kryptonian lens technology." He moved towards her where she still stood rooted to the doorway.

"Oh, how odd I never realized that about you until I wore these..."

His hands took her glasses off her face and rested them on the top of a console table. His hands rested gently on her waist and he drew her closer.

"I'm not interested in glasses at the moment, Diana. I don't think there's any chances of going to that Carnival now either," he said softly.

She let out a breath as her breasts came up against his hard chest and created a pressure that hardened her nipples and caused them to throb a little. She whispered, "What do we do then?"

"Stay in? " he suggested. His thigh moved between her legs and she could him pressing intimately against her.

She sighed as he leaned in to capture her lips with his own. Diana wound her arms around his neck and kissed his back eagerly. Greedily. Her hips moved against his of their own accord as large hands went under her demin skirt from behind and cupped her rounded derriere.

By now, Diana knew the signs when a man was wanting more. She and Clark had made out before but they'd kept it to just kisses and fondling of his and her body through clothing. This was the first time he was boldly making overtures to moving beyond that and she found since she had started to fantasize about them in more intimate positions, she was very tempted to see where this could go.

She was feeling him moving her to the sofa and she whispered, "We'll soak it."

"It's okay. I have heat vision."

He bent and softly nipped her through the fabric of the wet shirt. Then he suckled at her hard. Diana gasped and almost felt her legs buckle, a lightning bolt of pleasure shooting through her. She was a little stunned by the intensity and the heat developing in her lower body.

"Gods...Clark...I..."One hand clung to his shoulder and the other raked her fingers in his hair as he moved to her other breast.

They ended up sitting on the sofa with her straddling him. She could feel the arousal in his pants pressing against her. Clothing separating them but feeling their bodies aching to be closer. She never quite felt this reckless with Steve. It was as exciting as it was overwhelming.

She needed to see and feel his chest. Her hands grabbed the ends of his t-shirt and she pulled it off him and dropped it onto the floor. Her hands moved slowly, fascinated, over the broad width of his shoulders, and the hard pectorals, gently caressing the soft, curling hairs on his chest. She bent and nibbled his collar bone and kissed her way to a brown nipple and curiously and eagerly did to him what he'd done to her.

Clark swore under his breath as he felt a delicious tingle under her warm mouth. Rao, that felt so good! His fingers dug into Diana's sides and she did not flinch. She just moved across his chest to the other side.

Diana moaned as he brought her head up for a ruthless, heart-stopping kiss.

He asked breathlessly as he licked and sucked her long neck , "Diana...how far did you and Steve go?"

"We tried things...but intercourse was not...com..complete," she replied unevenly. Why was he asking her that now?

He paused and looked at her in some surprise. "You're still a _virgin_?"

She suddenly stiffened. Was there something wrong with being a virgin? She colored. "It...we just never managed to go all the way. Things got complicated."

"I see."

Very gently he began undoing her wet braid. There were a lot of things he wanted to ask her regarding the complications between her and Steve after having heard Maxima ridicule her ability in bed but he knew that could ruin the moment now. Being super powered himself he could well guess what some of it could entail. After his own jab at her about her holding back, he was wiser now to know to treat Diana with more sensitivity.

She was flushed and aroused as he was but he could sense some anxiety in her. He drew her in close and kissed her softly, "Hey, I'm not complaining. At all. Look, there is nothing more I'd like to do than go all the way with you now but I know we can't."

She frowned at him a little unsure what he meant. " You want to stop?"

He smiled tenderly. "Not exactly...but you and I are compatible, remember?"

Diana blinked as if just recalling that. "Oh Gods, yes..."

"We can't afford to get you pregnant."

"Steve used condoms,"she suggested.

"Latex with me?" He put on a mock expression of offense.

She gave a wry laugh. "That was a silly suggestion."

"Unless you have something?"

She shook her head ruefully. "Not on me. No. I never imagined I would meet someone like you. My immortal sisters used a contraceptive tea made from a special bark from the mystical areas but I would have to go home for that and I'm not sure if it would work on my half Amazon, half Olympian physiology. Don't you have some kind of Kryptonian contraceptive? Your race was so advanced, don't tell me you couldn't create prophylaxis?" she teased gently.

"Well, I could go do some research but that would mean a trip to the Fortress and maybe some tinkering in my lab. But right now since we're caught in a thunderstorm...that's not an option." He pushed her wet hair off her face. "And to be honest, I don't think you're quite ready to go all the way, are you?"

"Maybe not," she agreed. "But I was enjoying this."

"So was I. I think we'll _both_ know when the time is right."

She made as if to straighten and move off him in resignation. "Okay."

His arms tightened around her waist. "Hold on there. Where are you going?"

She looked bemused. "You said..."

Clark ran his thumb across her lips and slowly brushed a finger along her jaw and down her neck. "Diana, I never had countless women in my bed, as you well know, but I do know there are ways to have some fun without us having to go all the way. It's been a four year drought for me of my own choosing...I really think we both need something more than a cold shower, don't you?"

She leaned her forehead against his own. "What have you in mind, Mr Kent?"

Clark gently shifted them and laid her down on the sofa. He loomed over her, putting his arms on either side of her head. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do."

Clark looked down in amazement at the truth in her luminous, blue eyes and he felt immensely humbled. Here he was, Clark Kent, in this once lonely farm house, now with a veritable goddess, princess and powerhouse; allowing herself to be vulnerable and giving over autonomy of her body, something that was unacceptable for most Amazons, to him. He swore to himself never to take for granted that trust.

His hands slowly moved to draw the shirt from her waist line. He gently moved it up baring her mid-riff and his lips very gently kissed her rib cage and a path down to her stomach and toned abdomen.

Diana's bosom rose and fell and she gasped as she stared mesmerized at this beautiful man, as his lips moved slowly downwards, nipping and sucking. She felt warm hands slip under her denim skirt and gently pulled the lacy black boy shorts down her long legs. Warm lips kissed their way up her thighs.

There was flash of lightning behind Clark through the window and a clap of thunder followed seconds later that was deafening. The lights sizzled above them for a few seconds and went off.

Diana began, "Clark...?" only to let out a deep moan.

Clark did not seem to care too much about the storm or loss of electricity. He just continued his journey upwards. When he found his target, Diana could only close her eyes and reach back to dig her nails in the fabric arm of the sofa.

The building storm of sensation in her body eclipsing the one raging outside.

* * *

><p>She looked at him with a wistful smile as he opened the back door for her to leave.<p>

It was near nine pm and the storm had abated half an hour ago.

The electricity was still out but the kitchen was lit with a lantern.

She was dressed in her same outfit which Clark had washed and dried for her after she had showered.

"I wish you could stay over," he complained, handing her a bag with some of their harvest from earlier that day.

The truth was she couldn't because he was due to go in to the Watchtower in an hour's time for a shift and she had a charity sponsored walk to join in the morning.

Diana took it. "Me too. Maybe another time."

"I did have the best day ever though," he said softly.

"As did I."

"I was going to say shame about the Carnival but I'm pretty happy it was washed out." His hand took her free hand and he brought the back of it to his lips.

Diana sighed, looking at the mouth that had done some devilishly super things to her. Things she would definitely want him to do to her again. She reddened and confessed, "I don't think I'll ever view another thunderstorm the same again."

He grinned. "Me neither. Remember you're coming to the housewarming."

"Yes, I won't forget."

Clark leaned in and kissed her. "I'll call you."

She nodded and soundlessly lifted off and disappeared into the night.

Clark stood and watched her until he could see her reach Washington and land on her own roof. He tuned out her heart beat and closed the door with the goofiest of smiles. He rubbed the back of his neck as he recalled what had actually occurred and what the future promised.

It was just...

She was just...

Wow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note**: _Thanks for the reviews. Glad you're all enjoying the "fluff". Because of the T rating I have to try to write in a restrained manner for the intimate stuff but hopefully still managing to keep it "sexy" by letting you all exercise your imaginations. More character/relationship building. For now._

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

An off-world mission and chasing leads kept Superman and Clark Kent frustratingly occupied for the next couple of days. All the while he negotiated with aliens or interviewed witnesses he was thinking of Diana. Thinking of the picnic and the wonderful time he had sharing all that he was with her and marveling at the gradual deepening of the physical intimacy they had shared.

In the middle of negotiations Hal had elbowed him hard for smiling inanely at the Emperor of Dijyta. Smiling it seemed was an insult to the emotionless race of insectoids.

Hal had given him a teasing look as they flew back home together, surmising the situation with perfect accuracy. "You poor bastard. You got it bad, huh?"

Perry had shouted at him in a meeting for daydreaming and turning in, what he termed, "a shoddy piece, not fit for the back pages of the National Enquirer."

"Your head is in the clouds!" Perry had barked and tossed the poorly written story back on his desk.

Someone, Steve Lombard no doubt, had called across the room, "Or his head up a skirt. Farmboy, it's rumored, has a girlfriend, Chief."

Perry had only frowned and said, "Do it over and I don't want self-indulgent waffle but something with your usual acumen and insight. I want it before you leave."

So instead of getting off work at five, he had been forced to stay until eight pm. Writing was certainly never a problem for a reporter with super speed and a faultless memory. But it was tough for a man who was in the way of being smitten to concentrate properly. Drat his eidetic memory. All he kept seeing was her beautiful face, her eyes closed and those beautiful lips parted, hearing her melodic voice crying out his name. He still could feel her warm kisses and caresses and recollect his own voice grunting her name as she had reciprocated and given rise to the same emotions in him.

Clark cursed and looked around the office a little wryly. It was late and most people had thankfully left. He grabbed a bottle of water from his table and took a long drink and a calming breath. God, a four year drought on the verge of coming to an end had him anxious and impatient and excitable. He was feeling like a teenager who'd just kissed his first girl. Replaying the scene in the farmhouse over and over and imagining what "_all the way"_ would be like.

_Get a grip, Kent, this will not do. _

He really needed to get this piece done and maybe he'd get to finally go to the Fortress to work on what could take his and Diana's relationship to the next level. He tossed the empty bottle in a waste paper basket behind him and focused on his screen.

He wondered if Diana was having the same problems as he was. Clark shook his head wryly. She was a tough, disciplined Amazon. She probably had more self control that he did and was able to do her job without daydreaming.

* * *

><p>Clark would have been relieved to know the disciplined warrior was having the same issues.<p>

It was noted by those around her she wore a faraway look in her eyes or blushed for no reason at all. Her morning workout was even longer and more rigorous, judging the way the Embassy seemed to tremble and Claire found her standing ruefully looking at the treadmill machine Cyborg had built for her as it lay in pieces on the floor.

"You seem distracted this evening," commented William as they drove back together from a charity dinner around the same time Clark Kent was stuck trying to finish his story at the Daily Planet. "You okay?"

Diana moved her eyes from the window to him and looked at him blankly. "You said something?"

He suppressed a smile."No, just talking to myself. You know, we have a trip to New York tomorrow? You're attending a two day conference on Human Trafficking?"

"Yes, I remember."

"We have a packed schedule. You're expected to give a few interviews as well."

"Yes. Fine." She seemed to frown a moment then asked, "I will be home by Friday afternoon, right?'

"I should think so. We're scheduled to fly out on Friday morning."

"Good. I...have things planned for Friday night."

"Okay. Will you be back on Saturday? You were sent two complimentary tickets for a play at the Center for Performing Arts...if you care to go."

"I don't know...I...just want to keep the weekend free in case..." Diana tried not to look too self conscious. "You can use the tickets or give them away. Do whatever you want with them."

William nodded. He was shrewd enough to guess what was transpiring. He knew she was dating Superman. Though he wasn't sure how, when or where they dated. He had yet to see them in public together. He suspected they either went incognito or were more discerning when they chose a place to meet. Either way, it boded well because this courtship was done at their own pace and under no prying media eyes. It meant they could just be themselves and not have anyone judge them. It seemed to have some positive effect on Diana as well. William knew how stressful the year had been for her. Diana had been lumbered with burdens that went with being a Queen's daughter, Ambassador and hero and it was not often she allowed herself to just be a twenty four year old young woman discovering the joys that youthfulness and romance could bring. This time he hoped she could just revel in them.

She had no father in her life and he was the closest thing to someone with a paternal interest in her. He'd promised the Queen to always look out for Diana. He couldn't help but say, "I hope he's not pushing you to do what you might not be ready for."

She looked a little surprised at that comment. He explained, "I know you sort of fell in with Steve...and you two recently broke up...you might feel pressured to rush things. Getting into anything while on the rebound is never a good idea."

"I didn't fall in with Superman nor rebounded with him. It's been subtle and gradual. We've know each other for a while. Worked together in highly stressful situations. Learned to trust and rely on each other as allies. Even while I was with Steve, I was drawn to him. I fought against it because I felt guilty that I could even look at someone else after all Steve did for me. In hindsight, Steve and I would have never lasted. I'm glad he's moved on with his life and I'm doing so with mine." She added, with an unabashed lift of her chin, "Superman is not making me do anything I don't want to do. _No one_ can make me do something I don't want to."

"Good. I'm glad."

She frowned after a thoughtful moment. "I just hope what happened with Steve does not happen with this."

"Why should it?"

"I made so many mistakes...and experience does account for something."

"Living is to make mistakes, Diana. Take a bit of advice from an old guy. Don't over-think it and just enjoy this time. No one knows what tomorrow brings. There comes a time when you look back and think I should have done this or that...but often duty or fear gets in the way. At least you would be able to look back and know you tried and gave your all. And I'm sure Superman isn't complaining one bit about being with you or your lack of experience?" William's brow quirked shrewdly.

She blushed a little but smiled mischievously. "No. I am a faster learner and like any good warrior, I intend to catch up and surpass him."

William laughed. There it was. The youthful humor, charm and carefree sparkle that he always wanted to see in Diana and it seemed the Man of Steel was the one bringing it to the fore.

* * *

><p>After dropping William off, Diana was driven straight to the Embassy. She did not linger downstairs as she was keen to give a certain someone a call. He would be back from his mission and she knew he was being kept back late to work as he'd sent a text. Would she see him tonight?<p>

Diana closed her bedroom door, kicked off her pointed toe, black shoes and picked up the cordless phone and laid backwards across the bed.

She dialed Clark's cell number.

"Hey you," answered his caressing voice.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Still stuck."

"Oh." Diana rolled onto her stomach. "Still writing?"

"Just waiting for final approval."

"Three whole hours to write an article, Clark?"

"It's Perry. He hated it. Called it self indulgent waffle. Said I couldn't leave until I turned the piece in. I had to e-mail him the drafts. It took three re-writes by the way...then I had to wait for him to get it and read it and send it back. I'm waiting as we speak. Ah, here is his e-mail. Yeah, he's happy with it." Clark let out a sigh of relief. "Now I can pack up and go."

Diana could hear shuffling as he was getting ready to leave. She asked curiously, "What was so tough this time, Clark?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. Every time I keep trying to focus, you keep popping into my head. Can I tell you, Miss Prince, that you have the most inconvenient timing?"

"Is that so, Mr Kent?"

"Yes. You nearly got me and Hal banned from Dijyta because I was smiling like the village idiot when I was supposed to be in serious negotiations. Insect royalty do not have a sense of humor, Princess, nor many facial muscles for varied expression."

She choked back her laughter but protested, "You can't blame me for not paying attention, Superman. That is a pretty lame excuse."

"Well, I _can_ blame you. All I could do was see, smell and taste you," he replied silkily. "I still can. You're utterly delicious, did you know that?"

Diana's voice nearly got stuck in her throat. "What?"

"It's hard to concentrate when all I can do is recall your aroma and think of you kissing me and touching me in return."

Diana chided, feeling her cheeks heat up and a tingling in the pit of her stomach, "Clark, you're at work..."

"No one is in the office, Diana. I'm just walking out of the office now. Goodnight, Roger! That's the janitor moping on the corridor. In the elevator now, going down."

She heard the sound of doors closing then Clark's voice ask, "Did you think of me?"

"I did."

"Bet you didn't offend anyone or get shouted at."

"No. I just couldn't sleep properly and broke the treadmill Vic made for me."

His voice, asked a little strained, "Where are you?"

"At the Embassy. In my bedroom."

She could hear him swear gently under his breath. He said, as if trying to be logical, "I need to get to work on the contraceptive. I didn't get a chance, it's been hectic. I could go now. I have the time."

She replied, equally halfheartedly, as if trying to convince herself, "You should. Tomorrow I'm going to New York for two days for a conference."

"So I wouldn't see you until Friday night?"

"That's right."

"It would be better not to take chances. I mean, the sooner I start researching and making something the better. For both of us."

"I've cleared my schedule for the entire weekend."

"You did? Oh, yes, goodnight, Mr Anderson. Security guard," he explained.

"Yes, we can do whatever we want...if you're successful...this weekend."

"Three days. Hmm...I guess it would make sense to start on it now. The League could call me anytime and I have work tomorrow..."

Diana nodded wryly, "Yes, that sounds sensible."

"Okay, then. I'll see you on Friday, Miss Prince. Goodnight."

"Good night, Mr Kent."

Diana clicked off the phone and sat up with a grimace. Two days not seeing him was bad enough, three days felt like...an eternity. She tossed the phone on the bed and got up. Her hands went to unhook the pearl teardrop earrings from her ears.

She moved to the dressing table to put the earrings down. Her hands went to the clasp of pearls at the back of her neck when she saw the curtains blow up and a tall figure step inside.

Clark Kent stood looking at her in the mirror. He was in his work clothes, his work bag slung over his shoulder.

Her heart leaped and the necklace fell to the floor unheeded. "Clark..."

He came around the large bed and drew her close, crushing her into him. Her arms went around his neck. They kissed eagerly, hungrily, and impatiently. Diana pulled the glasses off his face and tossed it on the bed. He removed the bag from his shoulder and it hit the floor with a thud. They locked lips again.

She gasped when they came up for air. "I thought you said you were going to the Fortress...?"

He stroked her face with one hand while the other undid the stylish chignon. He loved her hair down. Undone it was like a riot of raven-black, soft, silky waves in which he could entangled his fingers. "I will but I need a Diana fix. I can't seem to function without a taste of her."

She began undoing his shirt buttons and slid her palm in to stroke his muscular chest. There was a heated gleam in her eyes. "And what would that fix entail?"

He looked back at the bed a little ruefully. "Beds are always a little too dangerous. The temptation to get naked and go all the way can try the most well intended man."

Diana glanced at the writing desk near the west wall. "Well, that isn't a bed."

"That will do."

* * *

><p>A short time later they both were leaning against each other on the desk. Clark's face was buried in her neck as he held her close to him. She was stroking his hair and nape. Both tried to regulate their breaths.<p>

He eased off her gently. Astonishing how ten minutes of heated, desperate friction could undo someone like him. "I think I'm going to need a shower."

She sighed and sat upright. She wished they could stay like this a little longer. But it was not very comfortable as they were on the desk that did seem at one time to threaten to break under them. Luckily it was crafted from Themysciran wood and held up. She could only imagine what would happen if they had full on intercourse.

"You're welcome to use mine." She eased off the desk and pulled her black dress down past her hips to her knees. She glanced at the scrap of satin and lace material caught in between the side of the desk and the wall. She'd pick her underwear up later. It was no doubt ruined anyway. "There are towels in the bathroom."

His shirt was already undone as was the belt and fly of his pants. He kicked off his shoes, shrugged off his shirt and pants, balled them up and stuffed them in his bag.

Diana looked on in appreciation as he stood clad only in his boxers. He was so..._Yum._

He looked up as he picked up the Kryptonian tech that transformed into his armor. He wagged a finger at her. "Don't look at me like that. We can't afford to do more."

She laughed and turned her back to him. "Okay, I'm not looking."

Clark came out of the bathroom five minutes later wearing his Kryptonian armor. He found Diana in a robe sitting on the end of the bed with the television on. He came over, sat beside her and slipped an arm around her waist.

Her head fell on his shoulder. They sat like that for a moment in silence. Able to feel each other's thoughts. Content and hopeful.

She asked, "It is customary to take a gift to a housewarming, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Where will we meet? Your apartment?"

"I think better for appearances if Mr Kent pick Miss Prince up at the train station."

"Okay. I have yet to see your apartment."

"It's not that grand, you know. Your bedroom is bigger than my kitchen and living room combined."

"It doesn't matter. It's where you live. I want to see it."

He smiled and dropped a kiss on her hair.

"I should go, "he whispered after a minute.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Okay."

Clark caressed her cheek with a hand. "Thank you," he said. "You don't know how much all this means to me."

"Thank me by using that brilliant Kryptonian mind so we can spend the weekend together," she replied and pulled him closer for a deep and passionate kiss.

Clark shook his head as if to get his brain in working order when they drew apart. "Mmmm...wo-wow...Your wish is my command."

He got up and picked up his belongings. She escorted him to the window, they shared another kiss and he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Diana let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around herself. Gaea, this ache to be closer and closer to each other...she never realized how powerful and compelling it could be.

She thought of her mother and she wondered if this was what Hippolyta experienced with Zeus. There was a part of Diana that could now begin to discern the nature of it.

Passion. Lust. Love.

Love...?

Was she falling in love?

She did not know. This was new and had not yet been tested with any trials or time. Her mother probably did not think beyond her passion for her father. Did Zeus even care for Hippolyta, the woman? Unlikely if he left her before Diana's birth.

_Clark is not Zeus and you have his respect, trust and friendship._

It was as William said...one could not know what the future held but right now, in this moment...there was no one else Diana wanted to be with than Kal-El of Krypton...Superman...Clark Kent. No other person she wanted to hold and touch her in the intimate way he did.

She hoped he felt the same way too.

* * *

><p>Lois Lane looked around her new apartment with pride and pleasure. She looked at the tall, blond man at the bar pouring himself and her an early drink before their guests arrived.<p>

Steve had helped her find this place. He knew a lot of people. More than even she did. He had helped her move in as well, taking half the burden from her shoulders. It was nice to not have to do it all herself for a change. The guestroom had his clothes and some of his belongings. It was his place to crash whenever he came over to Metropolis. Not that he slept in the bed much.

No. He'd stayed in it one night and then every night after that, when he came to Metropolis, he slept beside Lois in her bed.

Life was, at least in the personal and work part, looking up for Lois after the break-up with Jonathan and the uncertainty at the Planet before Bruce Wayne took over. Family-wise there was still a lot of stress with her father incarcerated and her mother in a kind of denial. Still, she had a lot to be thankful for.

She had good friends and tonight she intended to celebrate with them. She regretted her sister, Lucy, could not come for the party. She was busy looking after their mother.

Lois scanned the coffee table with the pretzels, nuts, chips, crackers and variety of dips and then the larger dining table with the deviled eggs, cocktail meatballs, mini burgers, mini quiches, ham puffs and chicken wings. Everything looked appetizing. There was ice cream, cake and fruit cocktail in the fridge for later.

"Here, Lo," said Steve, as he brought over a margarita for her. He had a bottle of Budweiser.

They clinked glass and bottle and sank onto the sofa. "Thanks. Mmmm, you could get yourself work as a bartender, Zipper."

"Well, I did work as a bartender during my college days, as you well know. Ah, it's nice just to sit down after we slaved over the stove."

Lois elbowed him. "We ordered most of those things. You only slaved in the supermarket, deli and lugged stuff up to the apartment. Thanks, by the way."

He grinned. "My pleasure. So, who's on the guest list?"

"Oh the usual suspects. Perry, Jimmy, Clark..."

"Kent? Huh." His tone was dour.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know how you can stand him. Self righteous little nerd."

Lois elbowed him again."Hey, Clark is a friend and I hope you and he can get along!"

"Ow. Stop hitting me with your bony elbow."

"I don't have bony elbows! And Clark might be a little passionate but he means well."

He leaned over and kissed her. "You do and I like them a lot. Kent means to preach to the world but he could leave some of us out of it."

"You haven't forgiven him for making fun of you, have you?"

"No. Would you if you were me?"

She shrugged. "I'm a reporter. It's all about the story. I'm not exactly the one to feel too sympathetic when I go for the jugular. Look, he seems to have come a long way since last year. I think he's less uptight. He's got himself a girl now, you know."

"Who? That Heather?"

"No. Some college friend called Diana."

Steve stiffened. "Diana?"

Lois said wryly, "I know, right? What's up with you and him going for ladies called Diana? Funny coincidence or what?"

Steve frowned. "Funny."

"Well, I can't wait to meet whoever it is making Smallville sport a goofy grin on his face when he thinks no one is watching and have Perry shout at him."

* * *

><p>The housewarming was in full swing when Diana Prince showed up. She had waited for Clark Kent outside the train-station for fifteen minutes until she got a call from Cyborg on her cellphone. Superman was attending an emergency and he would be with her as soon as he could. The message he left was that he would meet her there. So she took a taxi by herself and arrived at Lois' building some ten minutes later.<p>

Diana now stood before Lois' apartment door, a bunch of flowers and gift-bag with an ornament in her hands. She could hear the sound of music, voices and laughter. She took in a deep breath and used her right index finger to press the doorbell.

A moment later Lois Lane appeared. "Um, hello?"

Diana smiled. "Hello. Lois?"

Lois looked up at the tall, pretty young woman with glasses with a curious tilt of the head. She did not know her. She had a slight accent to her clear voice, it suggested someone who was not a native.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"My name is Diana. Diana Prince. I'm Clark Kent's date."

* * *

><p>"Where and how the hell did he nab her?" Jimmy gaped. He and Lois stood across the room, along with other co-workers, watching Diana charm Perry White. Steve, who was mixing drinks, gave Diana the on and off odd look from behind the bar.<p>

Lois took a swig of her margarita. "He said he met her in college and she's back here job hunting."

"Yeah, I get that...but...but...she's really..."

"Out of his league?"

Jimmy shook his head in disbelief. Diana didn't seem to be the most beautiful woman in the room but there was this aura about her. She seemed to be exuding something extra special. Magical in way. Jimmy couldn't quite see that the jet black hair, height, built and olive complexion looked familiar. He just knew he was seeing someone he never thought Clark Kent could impress. "She's so pretty. And elegant. And friendly. CK is my bud but he could do with some help in the dating department. He can be awkward, scruffy and annoying. They've been dating how long now?"

"Seems they've been dancing around each other a while. Clark even asked me for advice on how to woo her. You know he hardly talks about his love life or lack of one. I was surprised but could only mean he's finally been bitten by the romance bug. I mean, for someone like Smallville, she'd be like hitting the jackpot, right?"

"For Clark? For me! I'd have her babies. Look at the Chief. He's actually flirting."

Lois laughed. "Mrs White is glaring a bit. Let me go rescue Diana."

Lois left Jimmy and went over to Diana. "Would you like a refill, Diana?"

Diana looked at her near empty glass. "I...okay."

Lois took her arm. "Come on, Steve mixes the best drinks. Excuse us, Perry."

Perry exclaimed, "You're taking her away so soon? We were having a great discussion on antiques. Did you know she is a bit of a collector? When Kent comes in we'll be lucky to speak to her."

"I am sorry, Perry, but you can't hog Diana to yourself and Mrs White is calling you."

Perry turned to see his wife giving him a look and winced. "Oh. Yeah." He excused himself.

Lois looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. "Clark is a whole hour late. What could be keeping him?"

Diana said, "I think he had a source to interview."

"I see. I hope he doesn't turn up _after _the party. Clark is a nice guy but sometimes he can let the social crusade take precedence."

"I know by now he is passionate about his job. I don't mind. I'm getting to meet his friends. I don't need him as my shadow to do that."

Lois looked impressed. "You're more understanding than most. Hey, Steve, can you make Diana and I two more margaritas?"

Steve nodded. "Sure."

Lois gestured to Steve. "Diana, this is my boyfriend. Steve Trevor."

Diana nodded at him politely. "Hello."

"Steve is a Colonel in the army. Diana has a degree in Classical Greek History and Languages. She's hoping to teach over here."

Steve looked up at that. "Does she now?" He said casually, "So where do you live, Diana?"

"I'm living out of a suitcase at the moment. I have sent in a few applications to some universities. Still waiting."

"You're staying with Kent?"

"No. A hotel."

"So where in London are you? I use to be based over there some years ago."

"In West London. In a little road off Kensington High Street."

Steve looked at Lois ironically. "Why am I making a margarita for her? A nice cold lager or cider would do you, right? I have Tennants in the bar. Unless you have a preference?"

Diana forced a smile and took the beer he offered. "That's fine."

She did not like beer but she could sense Steve was staring at her in a way that suggested he was trying to see what she might do.

"Do you like it?" he asked, as she took a sip.

Diana smiled. "Very refreshing."

"I can't place your accent. You don't sound pure British."

"I was born in Greece and went to Metropolis University and then worked in London for three years."

"You're Greek?" Steve stared at her now. "What a very colorful background you have there, Miss...Prince. A bit worldly for a country boy."

Lois gave Steve a look. "She and Clark were friends back in University. You knew him when he was engaged to that Sally person, Diana?"

Diana evasively said, "I try not to talk about that part of Clark's life. I wasn't her friend but his."

"Ah, bit of a sore subject, huh?" Lois mused. "I got you. She did hurt him judging from what little he told me. Best to keep the past in the past. Come on, Diana, I want to show you around the apartment. I got a really great balcony too."

Steve watched them walk away and he frowned.

* * *

><p>Clark dropped in quickly at his apartment via the window and deactivated the Kryptonian tech to his armor. He took a speedy shower and then went to dig out an outfit for the housewarming. He was over an hour late. He always felt guilty about this aspect of dating. Being Superman in the past had made him not the most punctual or reliable of boyfriends. He was always late or absent because of emergencies. It use to annoy and disappoint Lana and Sally and even Heather a lot.<p>

As he pulled on a pair of pants, shirt, jacket and shoes, he considered wryly that at least he did not bail out completely on Diana. He would be late but he would be there. He knew she could handle herself because she was accustomed as an Ambassador to meeting and greeting strangers. It was only the fact she was going to be in an alter ego with nosy reporters around her and an ex-boyfriend made him wish he had been with her from the start.

He pulled on his glasses and combed his hands through his hair to bring it forward. He looked at his reflection and smiled a little at the thought of the weekend ahead.

The last two days he had been at work in the Fortress, researching what his people had used for contraception. He had briefly toyed with the idea of creating something that would act as a barrier method but the materials he had access to were not reliable with Diana's Olympian based physiology and his own strength. He really did not want to take any chances getting Diana pregnant. They both were not ready for that at all.

Kryptonians had birthed children via an artificial womb. After a couple decided they wanted a child their sex cells would be harvested and fused together in the birthing matrix. Once Kryptonians reached sexual maturity, males were all given chemicals to inhibit sperm by affecting their mobility and females chemicals to suppress ovulation. There was to be no unplanned conceptions taking place. Each household was limited to two progeny. In the interest of balance, one male and one female. It made Clark wonder if he had remained on Krypton if he would have had a little sister.

It took some doing but Clark was able to achieve a method he was happy with that was similar to what Kryptonians had used. It was a polymer that acted as a security system that would be injected into the vas deferens and coat its walls. It would chemically incapacitate sperm as they go pass, by nullifying their electrical charge, making them unable to fertilize ovum. The lifespan of the polymer was something he would work on to last longer. For now in the simulations he did, it was capable of working for three months. He knew Kryptonians had something that lasted for ten years.

He took a deep breath, satisfied with his achievement.

He then blurred to straighten up the apartment. While he was not too sure if they would actually spend the entire weekend there, Diana had said she wanted to see it. He picked up any clothes that was on the floor or draped over furniture and put them away; made up the bed with clean sheets; put out clean towels and the new toiletries in the bathroom. He tidied up the sitting room; picking up his books and papers and stacking them neatly in their shelves and on his computer desk. The kitchen was next. Not that it was that dirty. There were just a few unwashed dishes. He knew the refrigerator was well stocked for a change. He'd forced himself to do some shopping before he had adjourned to the Fortress.

Finished, he grabbed his wallet and apartment keys, and headed out the front door, as eager as any man about to see the woman he was willing to be vulnerable with and make changes in his life to accommodate her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note**: _ Editing took a while this time around because I have been a little under the weather. If there are mistakes I missed, I'll get to them eventually. But hope you enjoy this one. I did my best to stick to the T rating I set for this story, even though I kind of wished at times I hadn't. Thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated._

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Steve stared after Lois and Diana, lost in thought. He found himself drifting to one of the windows to watch them as they walked out onto the balcony. It felt like déjà vu. The feeling that he'd seen this woman before seemed to niggle at him from the time she'd walked in.

When she had spoken to him, he couldn't help but begin to wonder how familiar she looked and sounded. But, no. Surely not. It made no sense. It couldn't be Diana. It did not look like her...yet Miss Prince seemed so familiar. Diana wouldn't be that bold to just stroll around like that. On top of that, why would she be with Clark Kent?

Lois turned to chat to a male acquaintance on the balcony for a couple of minutes while Diana gazed at the city's skyline. Steve moved closer to the window and watched her.

There were things a person could do to hide his or her face, body shape, eyes, accent and even behavior. The latter required the most effort. If one was among strangers, it was a breeze. But around those that knew one for a prolonged period, it was not easy. Family and friends knew the little quirks and nuances that defined a loved one. From the way a person gestured with their hands to the way they stood or sat.

Diana had not been doing the alter ego act as long as Clark and while the Kryptonian lenses did enough to create an illusion effect, she was smart enough to try to make her accent less lilting and formal. And she tried to stand in a more casual manner. She usually had a ramrod straight spine and head held high. The results of being trained to walk and stand like a princess and warrior.

Lois turned to her and gestured. "Diana, come and meet Bob. He's a lecturer at one of our best private colleges. Maybe he can give you some tips on how to get your applications noticed."

Diana nodded and walked over.

Steve turned away from the window, brows still knitted, and went back to the bar to get someone a cocktail. He was handing over a daiquiri when he heard the doorbell.

Jimmy Olsen shouted, "I'll get it!"

Steve scowled a little to see Clark Kent enter.

"C.K.! You're late, dude!"

Clark had a bottle of wine in his hand. "I know. Got held back with a source who ran late. Where's Lois?"

"Out on the balcony."

"Where can I put this?"

Jimmy gestured to Steve. "The bartender is over there."

Clark's eyes met Steve's. The Colonel did not look too pleased to see him but he walked over anyway.

"Trevor," he greeted and put the bottle down on the counter.

"Kent." Steve looked at him a little sardonically. Clark actually looked different. Neat. Put together. Like he had made the effort. "Glad you could make it."

"I'm sure." Clark did not expect to see much joy on Steve's face because he knew he'd pissed him off while he was dating Diana.

"You want a drink?" Steve knew he had to be civil for Lois' sake.

"What do you have?"

"Beer, wine, spirits...What do Kansas farm boys drink? I have lemonade or milk if you prefer."

"Coke."

"Diet or normal?"

"Oh, sugar all the way."

Steve picked up a can, poured it into a glass with ice, put a lime wedge and straw. "There."

Clark took it. "Thanks. Very pretty."

"So, I see you've moved on from the blond gossip columnist. Miss Prince seems quite.._.interesting."_

"I think so. Where is she?" Clark looked around.

"With Lois." He pointed to the balcony.

"It's funny," Steve went on. "I get you and Heather. But you and this one...it's like_ royalty_ with a_ commoner_."

Clark stiffened. Steve was looking at him with an odd expression. _Did he_...? But the perplexed frown in Steve's eyes made Clark breathe easier. It was clear he was questioning himself as much as Clark.

So Clark said calmly, "You know the old saying, opposites attract? But Diana and I go way back...just like you and Lois. Friendship is the best foundation for a relationship you would agree, right? They have seen you at your best and worst. I guess, I got lucky Diana knew me before she judged me. Now excuse me. I have an apology to make to both Diana and Lois."

"Huh," Steve sniffed as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Diana was discussing with Bob the delights of London. It was fortunate as an Ambassador she had been to the city several times and did know some of the best spots to eat and had done her share of sightseeing.<p>

"I really want to take the wife and kids and go next summer."

"You should. There are a lot of great spots for kids. The Tower of London, London Dungeon, Planetarium, Madame Tussauds, the Embankment with the London Eye and Aquarium, the British Museum..."

Lois' voice sounded behind them. "Well, it's about time you show up!"

Diana turned to see her date standing there with a half wry, half sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Lois, but you know how interviews can go," he apologized.

"I know but your date shouldn't be subjected to it."

He looked over Lois' shoulder and met Diana's eyes. They exchanged a nod and smile but he did not go over so she was allowed to continued her conversation with Bob.

Clark conceded, "Yeah, I know. So, this is the new place? It's fancy. Great view and you took up gardening?" He stared at the potted plants, though one could see some needed some attention and suffered from a lack of watering.

She said wryly, "They were sent by mom and sister. They think I have a green thumb like they do. I barely have the time to remember to water them. Thank goodness for Steve when he comes. Did you meet him?"

Clark said dryly, "Oh, I sure did. He's not a fan of mine, is he?"

Lois sighed. "He'll come around. He doesn't know you as well as I do. Give him some time. Clark, he's been really great."

Clark studied her. "So this is serious, huh? Not just some fun after Carroll?"

"No. I really really think Steve and I have something here. While Jon and I had good chemistry, we kept drifting. Long distance romances can be trying. Steve and I...it just feels so easy and natural with each other. We connect, you know?"

He looked at Diana's profile. "I can guess."

Lois followed his eyes and smiled. "She's really nice. I will admit I was a little surprised to see her though. She's like..."

"Like what, Lois?"

"Don't glare at me. It's just she didn't seem like someone you'd be..."

"You mean,_ I_ don't seem _her_ type," he retorted. "You and your boyfriend think the same too."

"Oh, come on, Clark, I'm not being mean. I'd like to think I helped bring you two together. Remember, I was the one who told you to grovel. Diana is simply very graceful and charming, sort of the opposite to you. I'm happy for you. Don't mess it up like you did with Heather, okay?"

"I'm trying not to," he answered quietly.

Lois scanned him from head to toe. "I can see that. Nice jacket. And the shirt is ironed and you're not in jeans and low tops. Seems you're making some changes for this girl, Smallville, and that's a great start!" She patted his shoulder in maternal-like approval.

He smiled and said, "Thanks. I think I need to go talk to my girl now."

Lois smiled at his unabashed use of the words "my girl".

He politely interrupted Bob and Diana. Bob beamed in a rather benevolent way as Diana excused herself. She swiftly put her beer down on a table, slipped her arm in Clark's and they went inside.

* * *

><p>The next couple of hours was a pleasing experience for Clark. For the first time since Sally he was not looked upon as the smart but awkward loner who stood around girl-friendless. He wasn't being pitied, no one was trying to set him up or ask him if he was batting for the other team. Yes, he'd even gotten that once from Lombard.<p>

It was so much nicer to have someone who knew all about him, whom he could turn to or just look across the room and smile at in an intimate way. He was pestered by Jimmy, who constantly asked if Diana had a sister, cousin or single friends and of course, Lombard cracked his sly jokes. It gave Clark a feeling of pride and comfort. Even Lombard's stupid innuendo.

Diana had not even held it against him for being late either. The moment he'd opened his mouth to apologize, she put her finger to his lips and had said, " You were late because you were saving lives. You're here now. I'd rather have you late, and the world a better place, than always on time or never."

He'd kissed her right there for that. It had earned him a few wolf whistles but he didn't care. Diana Prince gave Clark Kent a courage and recklessness he never knew he had.

Some time later Jimmy insisted on music. The couch, chairs and coffee table were pushed back and they found Lois had a party mix in her CD collection.

Jimmy whistled. "Wow, Lane, talk about retro. When last did you visit a music store or downloaded some tunes?"

"Shut up, Jimmy, and just put it on."

Clark was dragged onto the floor by Diana when Mambo No. 5 started. Music and dancing were part of her culture and she loved all forms of music. She might not know the most contemporary moves but she knew how to move to a beat.

"Diana...Diana.. ! I...Hold on...You know, I can't dance too well!" he protested.

"You can dance _anything_ once you've seen it."

"Yes, but_ Clark_ can't."

She turned to him with a smile. "You don't have to dance well. Just dance with _me_."

So Clark did it for her.

He was still a little awkward because he needed to be very careful about preserving his identity but damn, if he didn't have fun especially when Jimmy and Lois joined them to "Jump Around".

The pace was eventually cooled down by Perry insisting they put on something that he and his wife could at least move to without breaking a hip or leg.

Jimmy obliged and found an eighties CD full of love songs that Lois insisted belonged to her sister Lucy. The couples came onto the floor as the sounds of the Bangles' Eternal Flame coming on.

Clark drew Diana closer into a slow dance. She wound her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "I thought you said you couldn't dance. You seem comfortable with this."

"Oh, this is easy. You're propping me up. But I'll have you know I can waltz."

"You can?"

"Yep. Learned when I was ten. My Ma taught me."

"Only the waltz?"

"I can square dance. I never knew you liked dancing so much."

"It's part of my culture. The Amazons are not only warriors but known for our music and rituals. One day I might show you what we do to celebrate the coming of Spring."

"Oh, I'll look forward to that. So, are you having a good time?"

"I am. Your friends seem really nice."

"You've impressed them and made me seem less of a nerd. I've attended so many of these things alone...one sort of forgets how nice it is to be with someone."

She put her fingers to his nape and gently played with the curling hair there. "It must be so hard for you to hide who you really are."

"The price I pay for peace and some semblance of normality. I need this as I need Superman. I could no more give up Superman to be Clark as I would give up Clark to be Superman."

Diana rested her temple against his chin. "I understand it so much better now. There are so many things as Princess Diana and Wonder Woman I have not seen. Sometimes I think I am missing out on seeing things that you do. Or at least from this perspective."

"Well, there are things you've seen I'm pretty sure that would teach me something."

She laughed softly. "Yes, but...I've never really had to do what you do. Deal with bills, public transport, lost luggage, pushing people, long lines, economy class, rent...I think I need to do a little more as Diana Prince to understand what that feels like."

"Diana, this is not about what I said before in my blogs?" He looked a little guilty.

"No, Clark...no. It's me. I found myself thinking of it more since using this ID. I don't apologize for what I am and I work as hard as anyone else but I do concede being an Ambassador has more perks than being...a single mother who works in a factory."

"The perspective from the sky is wonderful but sometimes it's good to look up and see how they see us too. I don't apologize for my ability to fly or what I am either. How could I? It's enriched me and led me to you."

She smiled. Against his ear she whispered, "I've been meaning to ask you, Clark, were you successful in the lab?"

He chuckled but held her tighter. She did not know how impatient he'd been all night wanting to blurt it out to her but it would seem a little desperate. He at least had to show he could have some control.

"Success, " he murmured softly and triumphantly, causing her heart to do a flip flop. "We can do _whatever you want_."

Diana drew back to look at him, her hand reached down and took his and she led him away from the dancing couples to stand at the side, nearer the food table, where the music wasn't so loud.

She asked hopefully, "It's safe?"

"I believe it is. In all the simulations I've done it's worked. It's chemistry is similar to what my people used on Krypton."

"What is it?"

"It's a polymer that's injected into me. It coats the lumen of the vas deferens and negates the electrical charge of the sperm thereby rendering them unable to fertilize a female's eggs."

"You injected it into yourself?"

"Yeah."

"How long does it last?"

Before Clark could reply someone backed into Diana.

"Hey!"

It was a rather inebriated Steve Lombard carrying a plate of food. He spun around and the chicken wings slathered with ketchup and mustard fell on the back of Diana's dress and the down her calf along with blue cheese dip.

"Damn it, Lombard!" snapped Clark.

Diana gasped and turned around to see the back of her dress ruined and feel the wetness of the condiments on the back of her leg and shoes.

"Wha...? Whooops...Sorry, Kent...Sorry there, Miss Prince. I really didn't mean..." Lombard tried to pick up some napkins from the nearby table and wipe Diana's skirt but ended up patting her bottom, much to her annoyance and Clark's.

Clark grabbed the napkins off him and said, "That'll do! She can see about herself. Honestly, Lombard, you need ease down on the scotch."

He slurred, "Hey, a guy is just trying to unwind and have a little fun. I never meant to offend. Sorry again..."

Lois came up. "What's going on?"

Clark explained, "He's drunk."

Lois saw Diana's soiled dress and Clark trying to help by wiping the yellow and red streaks from the back of her legs. "Oh, I'm sorry, Diana." Lois gave the offender a stern look. "You need to go home now, Steve. I'll get call you a cab."

Lombard protested, "But the night is young, Lane! All I need to do is eat..."

She grabbed his arm and hauled him away. "But nothing! You drink any more and you'll end up passing out or worse: throwing up; and I have no desire to clean anyone's vomit in my new digs."

Diana sighed. "I think I'll go to the bathroom and clean up. Where is it?"

Clark scanned quickly and pointed her down a corridor.

Diana said, with a slight smile, "Give me a a few minutes and then we'll leave?"

Clark nodded happily. "You bet."

* * *

><p>Steve had continued to observe Diana. He noticed the beer she'd left on the table outside and something prompted him to very subtly move towards the balcony to check it out. As he suspected she'd not drunk any more than a few sips.<p>

Diana seemed to relax once Clark arrived. They both stood in a corner and chatted quietly. Steve saw gestures that seemed very familiar. From the unconscious way she would blow a loose curling tendril away from her over her eye to the way she put her finger to Kent's lips.

Steve turned away when the reporter bent to kiss her but he couldn't help but touch his own lips. Seeing it brought back that sense of déjà vu.

While he had moved on from Diana and was happy and more secure with Lois, he was man and flawed enough to feel a little annoyed that during their courtship Diana had not been as invested emotionally as he had been. For a time he'd been jealous of her growing closeness to Superman. He suspected she was only with him because she was young, curious and perhaps lonely. But he was in love with her...or least the idea of her perfection and thought he could make her love him. But it didn't work out as he'd dreamed and being with her left him tired and resentful. It wasn't great to think that he was not measuring up and she was staying with him out of gratitude. So he'd left. He had no doubt it was the best thing for both of them but...this woman...this Diana Prince...she couldn't be.._.his ex_?!

It was when Lois brought out the ice-cream cups and Diana asked for strawberry he found himself swearing under his breath. Diana had a specific way she ate ice cream. In between scooping and lifting it to her lips like most people, she would hold the spoon vertically and placed the end between her lips and absently suck whatever was left on the spoon.

_You have got to be kidding me. No way! _

He watched them dance and Lombard make a fool of himself. When Diana made her way to the bathroom he was tempted to follow her but decided against it. The chance came when Diana came out and headed for the balcony.

* * *

><p>Diana left the bathroom and headed down the corridor to look for Clark. She looked around and saw he was chatting with Perry and Lois. From what she could deduce it seemed work related. Clark looked at her apologetically.<p>

"Five minutes," he mouthed.

She nodded.

The slow music was still playing and there were couples still swaying. Diana went to the balcony take some air. She took a deep breath as she lifted her eyes to the night sky. In a short time she and Clark would be leaving and they would go back to his place.

"Tonight," she said out loud.

"Tonight you really pulled a number on us."

Diana spun around to see Steve glaring at her.

"Colonel Trevor."

"Princess," he replied sarcastically.

Diana blinked. "What?"

He came closer and whispered fiercely, "Don't pull the innocent face. I_ know_ it's you."

Diana could have tried to argue or pretend but instead she lifted her chin and her back became as straight as a flagpole. Facing him as a warrior and princess would.

"I suppose my disguise isn't as effective as I thought it would be."

"Oh, it's effective. They know you from TV, and public appearances. I _dated_ you. We nearly had sex. Of course, I'm going to to know you. What are you doing? Is this some game?" he asked irritably.

She shook her head. "No. It's not a game. I'm simply trying to have a life where my every move isn't under the lens of the media. You should appreciate that, Steve; you know how hard it was for us. I'm sure being with Lois is much easier than being with me."

Her eyes looked, even behind the glasses, earnest. It was the olive branch. But for some reason Steve couldn't accept it just yet. He had a few things to get off his chest.

"Does Kent know the truth or is he being duped while you play at being normal?"

"He knows who I am."

"So when did you two become an item?"

"We've been together for some weeks."

"I see. And here I thought you would hook up with Superman," he remarked ironically.

Diana's brows drew together. "Why would I want to hook up with Superman?"

Steve snorted. "Oh, come on! I mean, _Kent_? You would date him before Superman?"

Diana found herself getting a little annoyed now. "I don't want to date Superman. I want to date Clark Kent."

"Why would you want to date him? The guy ridiculed us for months on end!"

"Are you still angry at that? He's a reporter and blogger. It's his job to voice his opinion. One can agree or disagree. He is intellectually honest and insightful. He wants a fair and just world. He's not written on me for a while."

"Oh yeah, no doubt your dating him fixes that," he replied sarcastically.

Diana's fingers curled into her palms. "Are you implying because I am dating him he is nice to me? Clark happens to accept me for who I am."

"Sure why wouldn't he? Look at you and look at him! What has he got to offer you after White House galas, five star hotels, magazine covers and an island paradise? Come on, Diana, don't be fooled. He's just an angry nerd who thinks his "all men are created equal" rants means he gets to be some moral adjudicator! Don't tell me you're duped by that?"

The moment Steve uttered those words was the moment he knew he made a big mistake. The sudden rage in her expression made him put his hand up at once.

"How dare you?"

"Diana...wait...I..." He knew she had a bit of a temper as he had gotten a taste of it when he'd landed on Themyscira years ago and it was something she tried to rein in since coming out and becoming Ambassador and League member.

But the open palm slap was coming. It connected with Steve's cheek and he went flying and landed heavily against Lois' plant stand. The stand toppled backwards and fell with a crash. Steve sprawled awkwardly over it.

He tried to get up but he fell back down. Diana did not move to help him.

"Shit...you nearly broke my jaw..." He touched his split lip and pulled himself up gingerly by holding onto the iron railings of the balusters.

She snapped. "Consider yourself lucky I did not break that thick skull of yours. You know, I can forgive you might think me incapable of being anything but Wonder Woman and Princess...but to assume Clark has nothing as a man to offer me? It is arrogant and even more judgmental! I would rather date a man who has a social conscience and the will to challenge the status quo to try to make the world more equal, even if all he owns is a pen... than a narrow minded man who is rich or one decorated with medals!"

Before Steve could respond, they heard Lois' voice.

"What's going on out here? We heard the noise. Steve! Good heavens what happened? Your lip...!" Lois gasped. Clark , Perry and Jimmy were behind her.

Lois hurried over and put her arm around her boyfriend. He grimaced, "I fell."

"On your face?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah. The floor was wet. I slipped."

Lois glanced at Diana as if to confirm his statement but she was just standing there, looking tight lipped and tense.

Clark stepped forward. He'd heard it all from inside. He had wanted to interrupt but knew Diana needed to handle this herself and, damn, if he didn't want to beam with pride at the way she defended him. But her impulsive slap could have outed her identity to all and that could have led to questions about him.

He knew Steve did not like him but he did not think Trevor would be so stupid as to rile Diana up like that. In fact, Trevor looked a little befuddled himself as if he hadn't count on her to react so angrily.

Steve watched Clark as he took Diana's hand in his. He sighed wearily and stumbled away from Lois. "I need an ice pack and some pain killers."

Diana expelled a breath as he headed inside and asked, "Can we leave now, please?"

"Yeah, sure. Lois, Diana and I are going to head off now."

Lois looked at Diana to Clark, a little confused. "Oh. Okay."

Diana gave her a nod. "I had a nice time,Lois. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Oh, anytime, Diana. You're welcome to come hang here anytime."

They headed out, said goodnight to the other guests and were gone.

Lois cornered Steve in the bathroom as he was about to pop some pain-killers.

She slammed the door shut and demanded, "What the hell was that about?"

* * *

><p>Clark called a taxi and he and Diana were driven back to his apartment. During the ride Diana was every quiet. Clark cursed Trevor in his mind. What should have been an anticipatory ride home was tainted with Diana looking guilty and upset.<p>

Her first words to him when they were dropped off were, "Gods, I could have made things worse for you tonight."

Clark put his arm around her shoulders and gave a little squeeze. "You didn't though."

"My temper, "she lamented. "I could have broken his jaw. It's just what he was saying..."

Clark pulled out keys and opened the door to the building.

"Yeah, well, I heard him and he was out of order."

"How could he say those things to me? Surely he doesn't think I could be so shallow? I thought Steve would be happy for me. I am happy for him. We were friends before we dated and I did value that...I don't understand how he can be so unkind."

"Sometimes people can be selfish. Though he seemed to have the problem most with_ me_."

They headed toward the elevator. Diana said fretfully, "The worst is what he said about you. How could he?"

Clark shrugged. "Well, some might wonder at it. Clark Kent is no Superman, war hero or billionaire."

"It's a horrible way of judging people because of they way they look, their job or financial status," she fumed as the elevator doors closed.

"It is. But it's a real part of life. If the press knew you were dating me...they'd wonder too and have a field day. They would probably call me a gold-digger. Let's face it, no one is good enough for Wonder Woman."

"It's not fair! How can anyone label you as not good enough? And the person that is good enough for Wonder Woman is the one _she_ chooses! Not who they think is good enough."

"Diana, I know. There's no point getting so upset over it. At least he didn't out you. He could have but he didn't. He seems to have some sense...even if it took a slap from you."

Diana folded her arms across her chest. "He wasn't the only one. That Lombard...and some others...they seem to think it some miracle you could have Diana Prince as your date. It is absurd! You're a prize winning journalist! What is the matter with these people?"

He smiled. Her anger on his behalf was so cute and he longed to sweep her into an embrace and kiss her it away. But he knew he shouldn't. This was important for Diana to get off her chest as it was part of what being with Clark Kent would be like. "Well, to be honest for years I've been responsible for polishing the image of the awkward loner. It helps keeps my heroic identity. I'm used to it now."

They stepped out of the elevator onto his floor and headed for his door. Clark opened it. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Diana stepped in as Clark flicked the lights on. She looked around. It was small but clean and she could see touches that shouted who he was from the books on the shelves, magazines on the coffee table, to the pictures, diplomas and degrees on the wall. He did not have too many extras in the way of ornaments or collectibles but there were souvenirs he obviously picked up from various places he'd visited as a journalist and, of course, his Peabody award and other plaques commemorating his excellence at writing.

"Not very grand, "he said, as he shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He took off his glasses and placed them on the computer desk.

"It's cosy. I like it. You have a nice view of the park." She peeped out his window. "How long have you been here?"

"Two years. I was in a slightly dingier place before that when I first came to town. I'm hoping, maybe, by next year to move somewhere bigger. If you still think me boyfriend material, maybe you can help me choose a place."

She smiled at him; the first smile since she smacked Trevor. "Okay."

"Have a seat. You want a something to drink?" he asked.

She put her purse and glasses down on the coffee table, slipped off her strapped heels and sank upon the sofa. She shook her head and patted the place next to her. "No. Just sit with me."

Clark obliged. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him with a relieved expression. It hadn't gone passed her that if Steve had been vindictive she wouldn't be sitting so comfortably with Clark.

She needed to ask again."Are you really used to it?"

"Yes."

"It really doesn't bother you? At all?"

Time to just clear the last of the cobwebs. He wanted nothing hanging over them. "Honestly? It used to. It was hard when I first came to town, all green and fired up, to change the world. It was one thing being Superman and getting noticed...even if some were negative and suspicious at first but I was never ignored. As Clark I was pretty much invisible. Even when my articles got recognition, people couldn't believe I was Clark Kent. I was passed over so many times. Even by Lois." He admitted, "I had a bit of a crush on her when I arrived but she was never interested in me."

"Lois?" Diana titled her head at him with a curious and surprised look.

"I was twenty-two and she seemed amazing to someone like me just coming into the Daily Planet. She was glamorous, prize winning, high profile, and brave. She treated me like a younger brother who she could tease and order about. But it was what it was : a crush that fizzled out with time the more I got to know her and realized we would never work. In any case, being Superman complicated things. I could tell she sort of fancied Superman. I could have gotten my date with her as him but...that would have been dishonest to both of us. Then you came along and sort of tossed a curve ball at me. You showed an interest in both Superman and Clark. That was a first for me."

She confessed ruefully, "For a while I didn't know who I was attracted to more...Clark or Superman."

"Yeah?" He chuckled.

She elbowed him. "Don't laugh. Yes. It wasn't funny at the time. But I don't see how anyone can not see how interesting and smart and dynamic and sexy you are, Clark Kent."

Clark kissed her temple softly. "And that's all that matters to me. I don't care if they don't see what's so special about me._ You_ do."

Her fingers reached up to comb his careless locks back and they all stayed except for the errant curling strands. "I had a good time tonight despite it all. Thank you for inviting me to meet your friends. I liked...most of them."

"Good. I'm glad. I don't want what happened at the end to ruin tonight." He took her left hand in his right and laced their fingers together. The friction of his fingers sliding against hers made her skin prickle with sensation.

She cleared her throat and looked into his blue eyes and began softly, "So...?"

"So...?" His voice became a little bit husky.

"You were going to tell me how long the contraceptive lasts."

"Three months."

"Oh." She sat up, looking very relieved and happy. "That's..._wonderful_."

To his surprise and delight, Diana moved to straddle him. "I knew you could do it." Her skirt shifted up her thighs, leaving a fair bit of toned flesh on either side of his. She put her hands on his shoulders and whispered, "I'm ready to go all the way if you are, Clark Kent."

Clark was more than ready. But he didn't want to rush. He'd waited a long time for something like this. Never expecting he'd ever find a woman like Diana. He simply wanted to savor it. To savor her.

With a breath of satisfaction he reached his fingers up to undo her hair from the confines of it's high bun and drew her head down to capture her mouth with his. He kissed her slowly, deeply, passionately.

Diana gave a little purring sound in the back of her throat when his lips moved to the long column of her neck. "Is it...safe to do it here...in this apartment?"

He nibbled and sucked, coming to stop at the soft swells of her cleavage. "I sleep on a bed that's made of...a very strong off-world alloy. I think it can take our collective weight...and some."

It was something as Superman he had to build shortly after coming to Metropolis. Nightmares had plagued him for a time and when he moved and trashed around, he had broken every normal, metal frame bed he'd bought. It baffled his then landlady and nosy neighbors and to avoid questions being asked, he'd set to work in the Fortress. The mattress was covered in a Kryptonian fabric capable of absorbing and dissipating energy. He had a larger version in the Fortress. Granted he'd never tested it with a demi-goddess but he was hopeful it would cope with the inevitable stress of a meta-human coupling.

"You think?"

"I believe," he amended. Nimble fingers moved around to her left side to pull down the zipper of her dress. Together they reached down and helped pull it over her head. It was tossed aside rather unceremoniously. Clark drank in the glorious sight of Diana sitting above him. Clad in a black bra and underwear with pink trim and ribbons; her hair like an ebony halo around her shoulders; her smooth and supple skin flushed; eyes gleaming like jewels; smelling of honey and orchids; her expression open, expectant and willing.

The circle around his irises began to glow. By now Diana knew when that happened, Clark was as aroused as she was.

"If it does not?" Her fingers worked at the buttons on his shirt. Impatiently she tore at the last three. "Sorry," she muttered as they popped and rolled onto the floor. She bent to nuzzle and kiss his neck and chest.

"It's okay. I can sew." He grunted," Besides, there's always...above the bed."

* * *

><p>Steve looked at Lois and shook his head wryly, "Nothing."<p>

"Nothing? Steve Trevor, don't try to lie to me! I know when something does not add up. What the heck was going out out there? Diana looked pissed." She folded her arms and blocked the door. "What did you do?"

"I...It's complicated," he muttered and touched his bleeding lip with a wet towel and winced.

"Is it? I'm all ears."

"It's...not really something I should tell..."

"Did you make a pass at Diana Prince?" Lois was beginning to look angry and disappointed.

"No. Jesus. No!" he cried, appalled.

"Then what is it, Steve?" She came to touch his shoulder. She could see that he was not lying and that was such a relief. But she couldn't just accept that he could not tell her. "I'm your girlfriend. We agreed to be there for each other now that we're exclusive. That means we share. I share my stuff with you. So what is it about this that's so hard to share with me?"

He sat wearily on the edge of the bathtub and reached his hand out to her.

Lois came and sat next to him. "I'm waiting."

"It's about Diana. But not what you think."

"What is it?"

In a low tone, he told her. Lois's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

She jerked to her feet. "Diana Prince is _Wonder Woman_?!"

"Shhhhh! We still have some guests outside."

Lois put her hand to her mouth. "But how...? She looks nothing like her...She's...come on, Steve, you're pulling my leg!"

"I'm not. I'm thinking maybe magic. Diana_ is_ a demi-goddess. There's no telling what she has access to. But she says she's doing it so she can have a so called normal relationship with Clark Kent."

Lois looked baffled. "I don't know which is crazier. Wonder Woman pretending to be normal or dating Clark. How did she even hook up with him?"

"He wrote articles on her and, as you know, they met at the Peabody Awards and then worked together at M.A.D. It seems she was intrigued by him and, of course, who wouldn't be taken with her."

"So, Clark knows he's dating Princess Diana?!" Lois sank back down on the bathtub.

"Yes. She told him the truth."

Lois' lips opened and closed like a fish. Smallville got in with Wonder Woman?! Farmboy with a princess? She remembered how irritated he used to be about Wonder Woman and how he used to ridicule her. Lois suddenly laughed like a crazy woman.

"Oh my god! He so had the hots for her back then! I should have know it! All that soap boxing about her when he was falling hard. Typical man. A pretty face and body and he's a goner," Lois snorted. "So he lied to me about her going to University with him?"

"Probably. It's her cover."

"The sly dog. I'll choke him for not telling me!"

"Lois, it's not his secret to tell."

Lois put her fist to her mouth pensively. "Wonder Woman dating Clark...wow, that is a scoop and a half."

"It's not your story to break either. I'm serious." Steve gave her a warning glance. "The least I could do for her is preserve her ID. I was a bit of an asshole back there to her."

"Alright...so tell me...how and what did you do?"

Steve told her. Lois punched his arm.

"Owwww! Hey, I'm in pain already, you know."

"You were a jerk. Why would you insult her to her face like that? And sure, it's crazy she wants to date Clark but I put it down to the fact she's always been a little weird herself. Clark is a good guy, Steve. With all his flaws, he's got a kind heart and a sharp mind. It's her choice. Not yours."

"I know. I know...It's just Kent rubs me the wrong way..."

"Lombard rubs me the wrong way. I don't go insulting his girlfriends." Lois looked at him a little warily. "Why are you so angry? I thought you were over her? Please, don't tell me this is jealousy on your part."

Steve took her hand. "No. No. I am not jealous. I don't regret leaving Diana. Not anymore. I guess I was just being small minded and petty because I can't believe it's Kent who is the one she was drifting towards...away from our relationship...I mean, here I thought she's working with these charismatic men up in the Satellite...Superman, Batman, Green Lantern...heck even the King of Atlantis..."

"He's married," Lois pointed out dryly.

"I know that. My point is, they are so much larger than life. Women drool over them. You even drool over Superman a bit, "he sniffed.

Lois shrugged. "Yeah, well, we all have our little fantasies. Doesn't mean we spend our lives thinking we'll marry Superman or Brad Pitt and forgo actual living."

"I never dreamed she'd go for someone like him..."

"So it's your little ego taking a battering, huh? You're being a bit of a dick, Steve."

"I know. I didn't even think it was serious. I thought maybe she was just doing it to rub it in my face a little. I mean what are the odds my ex girlfriend would become Kent's current one? It felt like I was being punked or something."

"But she is serious. Anyone can see that when she is with him. He is smitten by her as well. Steve, I'm actually happy and anxious for Clark. I know dating her isn't going to be easy. Heck, I might be wanting to warn him a bit. She's freaking Wonder Woman. How will he fit into her crazy life is beyond me but that's their choice. You need to respect that."

He sighed. "I know."

She squeezed his hand. "So what you going to do, Colonel?"

"I'll go see her at the Embassy on Monday and apologize."

Lois leaned in and kissed him.

He winced. "Owww."

She smiled. "Sorry. Come on, let's go get some ice on that."

* * *

><p>Fingers entwined on the pillow above them.<p>

Eyes locked.

Sky blue tinged with fire.

Ocean blue darkening with desire.

Thighs trembling.

Heart pounding.

Still.

Delaying the inevitable.

Just for precious seconds.

Before that moment of surrender.

To measure.

To remember.

Her beautiful face.

The way her lips parted and her lids closed at the intensity of the sensations and emotions tearing through her as their flesh became one.

His majestic body.

As it sank down and succumbed to hers.

His shuddering intake of breath.

The awe in his eyes as he felt totally captive by her and yet freed from every shackle that bound him in the past.

"Diana," he whispered on a soft plea.

He wanted to see her.

For her to see him.

Her long lashes lifted and he saw wonder and passion sparking in their shimmering depths.

He needed her to know he felt the same.

Her first was as much as his.

He'd never felt anything like this.

He didn't have to think.

Just feel.

* * *

><p>"Clark," she gasped and her mouth parted under his own as they shared a devouring kiss.<p>

He let her hands go and she wound her arms around his neck tightly and her long, lithe legs locked around his hips.

He gently rolled with her.

She was on top.

Her eyes widened at the power she was suddenly given .

She'd never been given such free rein before.

It had been too dangerous with Steve. She had always been mindful to take care she did not break him.

Clark was giving her that freedom to just let go.

And she did.

* * *

><p>Control.<p>

He needed to keep it.

He could so easily just lose it in the powerful urge for completion that was consuming him.

He was fast realizing that Diana's body was like the ultimate battleground. She could undo him without even trying. Just looking at her was torture. When she laid her lips against his neck or let her nails glide over his chest or move her hips instinctively in that erotically sinuous motion he groaned and held on by the skin of his teeth.

Diana was on the verge of cresting that wave of pleasure that they'd both been riding for the last hour. She was reaching, grasping, desperate for it now.

"Diana...sweetheart...wait..._wait_!" he grunted, his hands stilling her hips.

The endearment fell so naturally from his lips. Diana gasped and her forehead touched his. Her glorious hair covered them like a silken canopy.

She was waiting.

Clark eased upright so she was sitting facing him. She gulped a lungful of air as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her ever so slowly, sweetly and deeply. Calming her impatience for a while.

His hips then moved.

Short and sharp.

Long and languorous.

She let out a sound that seemed split between a moan of delight and a pleading whimper. Her nails dug into his shoulders.

He gently tilted her backwards. Lips moved down to the taut, damask rose buds that tipped her aching breasts.

She cried, feeling her body beginning to coil and splinter with pleasure,"αχ θεοί...I...Clark...ναί...Είμαι δικοί σας..._Clark_...!

He pulled her in closer. Moving harder and faster.

Control. Whatever little he had, he now lost it.

Her body tensed and arched as she finally reached her peak.

The sight of her and the feel of her compelled him to follow.

He groaned and surrendered.

"_Diana...!" _

* * *

><p>They laid together. Her head on his chest. His arms surrounding her.<p>

Their bodies still hummed with sensation and the look on their both faces was of the utmost happiness and awe.

Diana sighed. "That was...amazing."

Clark dropped a tender kiss on her hair. "It sure was."

"The bed held up."

"Yep."

"The contraceptive as well?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"How can you be sure?"

He pointed to his eyes. "I can see on a cellular level. My, erm, boys kind of flopped in exhaustion before they could reach your Fallopian tubes. They have no chances of meeting, much less doing anything, to that egg of yours."

Diana crinkled her nose but looked relieved. It was useful but a bit unsettling to know that there was so little she could hide from her alien boyfriend. "Okay. But you won't be looking at my reproductive organs all the time, will you?"

"I think for the first three months every time we have sex I need to, just to make sure. Then only unless _you_ want me to check."

She nodded. "That sounds sensible. Alright." She was caressing the hairs on his chest when she noticed fading scratches on his biceps and shoulders. She colored a little as she recalled raking her nails across his skin. "Clark?"

"Hmmm?"

"When we...I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Clark chuckled aloud. How many times he had worried about his partners and now he finally had one who worried for him! Life was full of pleasant surprises! He gave her a grateful kiss. "Nope and for your information, it's the first time I felt a woman's nails on my skin and got to say, I like it _a lot_."

"Good. I was always so aware of taking care with Steve. I've never been able to just be myself," she explained.

"I know. You won't have to hold back with me. _Ever_." He ran a hand down her spine and paused at her rounded posterior and gave it an appreciative squeeze. "In fact, I'm holding you to a very high standard, Princess."

Diana's lips curled into an alluring smile. " Are you now?"

"Uh-huh. I've heard a lot about the famous Amazon stamina."

"Heard?"

"Well, I know you can handle powerful foes but I have yet to see if you can go the distance with a Kryptonian." Oh, that smug little smile of his. Clark knew how to dangle the bait before her so well.

She raised up on her elbows. "Is that a challenge?"

He said innocently, "Unless you want to sleep..."

Diana did not want to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

Diana opened her eyes and let out a lazy but satisfied groan. The bed never felt so good under her. She almost did not want to get up. But there was the sun's rays teasing her eyes and urging her to acknowledge the day. For a moment her eyes blinked, slightly confused, at the window facing her. It didn't look like the Embassy window. The curtains were not that color. Nor were the walls...

_Oh...Metropolis...Clark._

She rolled from her side to her back and her eyes scanned the room and memories came flooding back as she registered where she was. She looked to the left of her and saw the empty space and the dent in the pillow. She could smell his scent on the sheets. It surrounded her. It was imprinted on her skin. She sighed and closed her eyes.

To use Clark's favored utterance several times last night. _Wow._

She sat up, yawning and stretching as the sheet slipped down from her naked body. Her eyes fell on the alarm clock on his bed side table and she saw it was 8:46 am.

She certainly had slept in later than usual. She normally was up with the dawn. She shook her head a little sheepishly. She and Clark must have fallen asleep around 4 am. She patted the bed as one would a good steed as she swung her legs over.

She smiled. "Well done, bed."

She cocked her ears and could hear movement outside. Her nose could also pick up the waft of coffee, cinnamon and onions. Clark had promised to cook her breakfast. She put her hand to her stomach which growled instantly.

Diana stood up and looked around. Her clothing, which had been washed by Clark, was folded neatly on a chair, along with her purse and glasses. Next to them she could see a clean towel, a large t-shirt and an unopened toothbrush in a packet. She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

Picking up the t-shirt, towel and toothbrush she headed to the adjoining bathroom.

* * *

><p>Clark had just put several toasted cinnamon and onion bagels on a large platter and was about to divide the green pepper,mushroom and ham omelet between two plates when the bedroom door opened. Diana emerged. It was a sight to make any man's morning and stop him from what he was doing to just stare. He almost pinched himself for a second to check that he was not dreaming.<p>

His large t-shirt swallowed her smaller frame with its wide chest and large sleeves but it reached her upper thigh, leaving a fair amount of toned limbs for him to appreciate. Her raven locks were damp and curling. She smelled of the body wash he'd especially bought just for her. Coconut, hibiscus and Tahitian gardenia flowers. He suddenly had a desire to forget breakfast and feed on something else. But the eager look on her face at the sign of food made him grin. Jumping her would have to keep.

"Good morning." She smiled as she approached, looking at the spread on the counter-top and what he was plating up. "Mmm."

"Morning." Clark put down the pan and reached for her hand. He kissed her fingers and led her to a chair near the breakfast bar. "Slept well?"

"Very well. You could have waken me though. I could have helped you make breakfast. Is there anything I can do?" she asked as she helped herself to coffee. She saw he already had one from the half empty mug on the counter-top.

"I'm done actually. I know you're quite hungry."

"You do?"

He gestured to her stomach. "I can hear it from here."

"It's your fault, you know, I could eat the proverbial horse," she laughed. _And you_, she thought. She eyed him with an appreciative gaze as he moved around the kitchen. He was in shorts, slippers and a simple t-shirt. His hair which had been washed was uncombed and unruly. He looked relaxed and delicious.

Clark chuckled. " Oh, I accept full responsibility. I made enough to hopefully replenish your energy reserves. There are bagels, jam, omelet, yogurt, fruit, juice and coffee. If you want cereal, I've got Cornflakes, Fruit Loops, and oats." He put a full plate before her.

"Smells wonderful." She dug in with relish. " Mmm. You must give me the recipe for this."

"Sure."

Clark pulled a chair next to her and sat down. He loved watching her eat. In fact, Diana was one of the few ladies he knew that ate without fretting about her weight and was not on an infinite diet.

"I have a full day planned for us," he announced a few minutes later.

"You have?"

"Yep. I intend to show you around the city today. Metropolis has some interesting places to visit like the museums, art galleries and city park." He gave her a list of options and Diana settled on the Botanical Gardens and Wildlife Park.

"Tonight we can take in dinner and a movie?"

"Okay, that sounds good. Can we see that new one with the dragon?"

"Sure. I'll book us tickets right now. We don't want it selling out." Clark reached for his cellphone that was lying on the counter and swiftly did the booking. "We also have to stop by a friend around 3 pm."

She looked up curiously. "A friend?"

"Yes. John Henry Irons."

She brightened at the thought of seeing Steel. "Oh, I would love that. How is he?"

"He's bored out of his skull. But the bones are healing nicely. It's just a matter of time the cast comes off and he rejoins."

"I'm so glad. You've lost a valuable member in him."

"We also lost a valuable member in _you_."

"Two weeks again and I can come back. Did we hear anything from Maxima?"

"No. Hal and John Stewart were sent but we're still waiting for them to come back to see where we stand."

Diana sighed as she took a sip of water. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. I hope she doesn't hold any grudges."

"Maxima will try the patience of a saint so don't beat yourself up over that. We can only hope she does not hold grudges."

"She said some malicious things to me about my mother and parentage."

"I heard," he said gently. "But you know, she was simply trying to anger you. It amounts to nothing but words."

"When she used her telepathy on me, she saw my memories. Some with Steve." Diana looked at Clark with a rueful look. "I wasn't a very good lover. Steve told me I was like...a plank in bed."

"Jerk," Clark muttered and put his fork down with a clatter and took an annoyed gulp from his juice.

She said wryly, "To be fair, I was a bit wooden. I didn't feel...I tried to...It worked up to a point. I mean, it was nice to have some connection but it wasn't complete. I really thought even at one point it didn't matter if we could have sex or not. That if you loved each other...it would be enough. Steve, to be fair to him, tried to be patient and then explained to me that love shouldn't be that way. It should be even a little selfish and shouldn't be always about control. It needed to have passion in it too. I didn't understand what he meant. Then you were there...complicating everything, challenging me as Clark and by making me feel as Kal."

Clark put his juice down and gave her his undivided attention. He didn't expect her to tell him the details but here she was opening up even more to him.

She looked up at Clark to see his expression had changed from annoyance to a gentle look of encouragement.

"Since we got together you've made me appreciate the passion between a man and woman and that there was little to fear from it. Last night..." She turned to face him and cradled his cheek with her hand. "I truly understand what Steve meant now."

Clark covered her hand with his own and looked deep into her eyes. He whispered, "Okay, so he's not too much of a jerk. Diana, being with you was everything I hoped it would be...and more. There are few moments in my life where I get to have everything for myself...to be free...last night was all that. You surely did your Amazon heritage proud, Princess. I was thinking you'd never fall asleep though."

She blushed a little and laughed seeing the twinkle in his eyes when he said that. "I didn't hear you complaining, Kryptonian," she retorted.

"What man in his right mind would complain?" he grinned. "But I think I came away with the edge."

She raised her brows haughtily. "What edge?"

He gave her a sly smile. "My recovery time is way better than yours. I left you sleeping and worn out."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you were out like a light after we...mmmfhff."

Diana responded by wrapping her arm around his neck and kissed him deeply, passionately, hungrily, tasting the tartness of the juice from his tongue was enough to take his breath away and leave him dizzy when she decided to break the kiss.

"You were saying about your recovery time?" she whispered, with an arched brow.

Clark shook his head with an exhaled breath as if to think straight. "Ah...erm...eh...whoa...hmmmhmm..."

"I'm sorry, Clark. What was that?"

He grunted. "Hnnnn...well... if you're going to ambush me..." Clark's hand sneaked up her thigh and under the t-shirt and to his satisfaction found bare flesh.

Diana gasped as she felt him caress her lightly. She bit her lips to stop a whimper of pleasure. "Should we start this now? Don't we have to get ready to go to the Gardens and the Sanctuary? It's already after half past nine...oh..."

Clark's fingers moved up her stomach slowly and cupped a warm breast. "Like I said, I have good recovery time..." Diana gasped as his thumb stroked the peak to hardness, then he stopped and drew back.

"But if you feel you don't want to because you might be too tired to go sightseeing..."

"Very droll, Clark," she replied and collared him and crushed her lips against his.

* * *

><p>Hours later, a panting Clark and Diana looked at the clock. It was nearly two pm.<p>

Clark rolled off her so she could move to lie with her head on his shoulder as they caught their breath. "Well, I think it's safe to say this is working out to be a tie."

Diana giggled. "That's quite magnanimous of you. So one could say we are equally matched?"

He stroked her back and said casually "Yeah. Mind you, it's different when one does not have to worry about one's surroundings..."

Diana looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Doing it in the apartment would be different than say at my unbreakable Fortress."

She propped up on her elbow and looked down at his naughty look. "You know, you are very sneaky. Now you're upping the ante."

He reached up to wind a tendril of her hair around his finger. "My beautiful goddess, there is no ante. You and I both win no matter what. But, maybe tonight if you're staying with me we...you are staying another night, right?"

"I guess I am."

He continued, "We can go to the Fortress to test my theory. I always wanted to show it to you anyway."

Diana smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Okay. But is it too late to go to the Gardens and Sanctuary now?"

He said wryly, "Kinda. John's family will be expecting us at 3 pm and then we have dinner and movie to get to. We'll have to take a rain check on that."

"So we have an hour to dress and get there." She sat up. " We both need to shower though." They were sweaty and smelled of the activity they had been engaged in.

"We could maximize our time by doing that together," he suggested and got up as well.

When she turned to give him a skeptical look he said innocently, "We don't want to be late."

* * *

><p>They ended up being late. Clark had to do some quick repairs after a broken shower head, collapsed door and cracked tiles.<p>

They arrived in a taxi at John Henry Iron's home as Clark Kent and Diana Prince around 3:45 pm. Diana was in her clothes of last night and Clark was dressed in jeans and a blue shirt.

The door was opened by Blondel who let out a cry of surprised delight to see Clark and hugged him and gave Diana a warm welcome. When he and Diana went inside they met the rest of the family sitting in the living room. They were all there. Clay, Natasha, Jamahl, Mama and John himself who was sitting on a recliner with his broken leg, in a cast, resting on a stool. Once the introductions and initial chit-chat was over, the kids and Clay left because he had promised to take them to the mall to do some shopping. Blondel went to the kitchen to bring in refreshments while John and Clark sat chatting about the work. Diana could not just join in because as Diana Prince she had never met John Henry.

John kept glancing at Diana, who was now sitting across from Mama. His raised brow made the reporter smile. Clark leaned over and murmured, "Yes, it's Diana."

John looked relieved. "Wow. Nice disguise. How...?"

"Kryptonian lenses."

"Ah. Thank goodness. I was going to ask you if you wanted another drumming from Wonder Woman. So you decided to take the plunge with her, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad. Don't be like the rest of us and mess up something that has the potential to be great."

"I'll try my best."

Mama was regarding Diana with a pleased expression. Any woman to date Clark Kent had already passed half the test in her eyes. Plus the girl was pretty and she got a warm, honest vibe off her.

Mama asked, "So, Diana, how long have you been dating our boy?"

"We've known each other a while but it would be several months since we got together."

"Ah, that's good. Clark often starts off with someone and then after a few weeks it's over. Months definitely means this isn't some flash in the pan. He seems quite taken with you. That's a hell of a hickie there on your neck. Looks quite fresh too. No wonder you two ran late."

Diana blushed. "I..."

"Oh, no need to look so self conscious with me. I'm not one of those old fashioned types who frowns upon relations before marriage. But he intends to marry you, right?" She raised her voice. "Clark, you're going to marry this girl, I hope?"

"Mama!" reprimanded Blondel who was coming carrying a tray of cold drinks and slices of cake. "Stop being nosy."

Clark looked nonplussed. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me. You've been seeing her and her alone, right? What do they call it these days? Exclusive? Oh shush, Blondel. Look at them, they smitten with each other. It does not take one long to figure out when you find the one. When Clark introduced her you could see he was bursting with pride. Took me one week with Butter, god rest his soul and you and Clay knew it from the time you were in middle school. I don't want Clark letting this one get away. Or putting a bun in any one's oven before marriage...You're how old now, Clark? Going on twenty nine? I am sure your dead Ma and Pa wouldn't like that..."

John groaned. "Mama..."

Diana looked at Clark who seemed a little speechless. Blondel sighed and sat down.

"You know you don't have to account to her, both of you," she said shaking her head as she passed out the cake and drinks.

Diana took her plate with a thank you and earnestly said, "Mrs Irons..."

"Mama," the older woman corrected.

"Mama. Yes, we're exclusive but this is new to both us. We just want to take our time and enjoy it..."

Clark coughed. "What she said."

Mama sniffed. "Take your time, eh? Well, don't too long taking your time. You give the milk free to a man, he won't buy the cow."

"What? What cow?" The adorably baffled look on Diana's face made Clark stifle a laugh and long to go and kiss her but when Mama turned to look at him pointedly he sank deeper into the chair in some embarrassment. "Though I am sure Clark is not that kind of a boy taking what he can get with no thought to the consequences."

John looked apologetically at Clark. "Sorry."

Mama turned back to Diana. "Your folks know about you two yet?"

"I...No." Diana replied.

"What are you waiting on? Are you ashamed of him?"

"No. Of course not. My family resides abroad as you know and I haven't been able to visit for a while."

"No doubt busy with work and study but you must never let too much time pass before visiting family."

Diana colored. "I know. I...had a bit of a disagreement with my mother. I was a bit hasty and there are other things that happened, making it a little tough to take the first step."

"Oh, I see. " Mama reached out and took her hand. "A mother always forgives. It's what we do. Don't go home because there is a tragedy. So many people simply return for a funeral or sickness. Go home because of joy. Spread your good news to them. I am sure they will be glad. Tell your parents..."

"I have only a mother and sisters. But...they met Clark once when we were only friends and they did not take to him."

Mama frowned. "Why?"

"To be fair I don't think they would take to anyone. They are just very protective. But it really doesn't matter to me whether they approve or not. " Her eyes met Clark's and she nodded at him with resolution and promise in them. "I will go home and tell them. Soon."

Clark smiled at her tenderly.

Bess Irons nodded in satisfaction, then sniffed "Good. Now if only we can find a woman for John Henry here so he doesn't die an old maid."

John groaned. "Mama!"

* * *

><p>Dinner was at a lively Bar and Grill on the harbor and the movie was at a Cineplex not too far down the pier. They emerged from the cinema around midnight and decided to fly straight to the Fortress of Solitude.<p>

When they arrived, Clark had Diana's body scanned and her data entered into the security system to allow her unlimited access.

"That way you can come anytime you want, " he said as he took her on the grand tour.

Diana was very curious to see the menagerie of animals they had rescued from the Preserver so Clark took her there first. She smiled admiringly at him as he showed her the various species and was especially happy to see the snake. The reptile seemed to remember her as it moved and responded to her presence.

"You know something...when you agreed to take them in...I think, that was when I began to look at you in a different light. I felt really very attracted to you then," she confessed as they moved away from the menagerie and headed back to the living quarters.

Clark slipped an arm around her waist. "Yeah? Well, I admit I may have done it because_ you_ asked. Not sure I would have done it for anyone else."

She elbowed him. "Your kindness is one of the many reasons I am with you. You would have done it anyway. Don't pretend you wouldn't have."

He chuckled. "Know when I started thinking of you in a different light?"

Diana mused, "When you kissed me on the ship?"

"Nope. Guess again."

"When we sparred?"

"Hmm, it was nice being pinned by you...but no."

She frowned curiously. "When?"

"When we were shackled and you wanted to go to the toilet."

Diana stopped and looked at him in disbelief. "What? No. Really?"

"Oh yeah. It was the first time you seemed so...vulnerable. You always seemed so in control. You had this very regal, unflappable way about you. When I asked you if you were going and you said, 'No' in that adorably embarrassed manner...I had this real desire to just kiss you." Clark drew her closer, sliding his arms around her.

She smiled and linked her fingers around his neck. "And here I thought that would have turned a man off. But I will never forget what you did for me that day. I appreciated the way you allowed me to keep my dignity and the way you comforted me when I found out about my parentage."

Diana tiptoed and kissed him on the mouth in gratitude.

Clark murmured against her cheek. "My pleasure."

"And thank you for including me as a part of your circle of friends and your life. I am going to clear my schedule this week and go and see my mother and tell her about us."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"And what about Zeus?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to hold it against her anymore. It's better he does not know. Many people live without having the approval or disapproval of their fathers, right? It will keep the island safe from Hera's wrath. You were right...my mother and my sisters raised me and are responsible for who I am today...not him."

Clark saw she was trying to be determined and practical but he knew there still would be the child inside her that would hurt about her "father."He recalled his own unreasonable anger at Jor-El and Lara for sending him away when he found out about his real parentage. Thoughts like they could have built a bigger rocket or they could have let him stayed with them had coursed though his mind. But in time he'd come to accept they did it because they loved him and wanted life for him, not death. And interacting with the AI that contained some essence of his father had helped eased that pain.

"He would be proud of you if he knew. I am sure of it."

"Proud? Can someone like Zeus be proud?"

"I know he's a douche-bag but there're stories of him caring what happens to his children, right?"

She held him tightly to her. His words were like a balm because he understood. Steve never could give her the comfort Clark seemed to be able to give.

"Maybe. It doesn't matter anyway." She pulled back slightly and gave him a coy look. "Don't you and I have something to settle?"

The sudden playful look in Diana's eyes and the way she anchored and pressed her lower body into him made him grin. "We do?"

"Yes. Something to do with recovery time." She leaned in to nuzzle his neck and allow her hand to wander downwards.

Clark grunted in appreciation at her touch,"Ah. I remember vaguely...erm, our...little bet."

"Not so little if you ask me, "she whispered softly against his ear and nipped it while her strong fingers caressed deftly elsewhere. "In fact, quite large. Are you ready to ...what's that saying? Put your mouth where the money is?"

He chuckled at her misuse of phrase and bent and kissed her. She was learning fast, he mused. In the space of a weekend Diana knew how to inflame his desire with just a word, look and touch. It did not bode well for their wager. He suddenly backed her up against a metal column.

"Oh, I'm ready to put my mouth somewhere...everywhere," he whispered.

She gasped as she felt his hands move to cup her bottom and lift her.

"Here?," she wondered. They were still out on the corridor. " Shouldn't we go to the bedroom...?"

It was only a few yards away. And there would be a bed they could use. The corridor was...well...a corridor.

"Unbreakable," he reminded and showed her.

* * *

><p>Steve Trevor, true to his word, arrived at the Embassy on Monday morning to see Diana. He had spent the entire weekend feeling guilty as hell for acting like a jackass to Diana. It wasn't her fault she'd finally found someone who was able to make her feel the things he couldn't. And not only physically it seemed. Emotionally as well.<p>

He should be happy for her. Even Lois seemed to think a lot of the guy. So Kent couldn't be all that bad.

The Colonel was allowed in without fuss by the guards who knew him well and greeted warmly by Claire.

"This is a surprise. What brings you here, Colonel?"

"I was hoping to speak with Diana. You think she'll see me?"

"Oh I'm sure she will." Claire beckoned for him to follow.

The Princess was in the kitchen. She'd risen a little bit later than usual having flown in to the Embassy in the early hours of the morning. Claire knew she'd spent the weekend with a certain someone and from the radiant smile on her face when she came downstairs, one could only surmise it went very well.

Diana was sipping her coffee when she saw Steve enter. Her look of surprise made him pause.

"I know. I'm the last person you must expect to see."

She put her mug down. "This is true. Why are you here, Steve?"

Her voice was as stiff as her posture.

"I came to apologize."

Diana frowned giving him a suspicious look. "What?"

He came to stand before her. "Look, I know you have every right to be mad with me after my behavior on Friday...but it's just that I was shocked to see you dating Kent...given how much we were ridiculed by him...I never would have thought you'd be interested in him."

"That was before I knew him," she said coolly. "Before he knew me. He is actually a kind, smart and caring person. Appearances can be deceiving."

"Yeah, Lois told me that too. She insists he's a good guy." Steve rubbed his forehead. "I'm inclined to give her the benefit of the doubt plus I am sorry for my attitude. You're free to date whomsoever you want."

"Well, that's kind of you to come all the way here to tell me that. You could have sent an e-mail," she retorted dryly. "It's not like you're so invested in my well being after we broke up. You treated me like a stranger."

He sat down and looked at her earnestly. "Diana...I...it was hard knowing for a while you didn't love me. I could see and feel you drifting away from me even while we were together while I still loved you. Do you know how painful that is to know and then accept? I couldn't be around you after we broke up. I needed to sort my own crap out. I'm sorry for blanking you out of my life. But the time apart gave me fresh perspective while Lois and I became closer than ever."

"I would never grudge you being with Lois or anyone else you choose to be with. While it was perhaps naive of me to think you could continue being my friend after we broke up I thought you'd at least be happy that I found what you told me I was missing with us. Even if the one I found it with did not please you. This shouldn't be about you and Clark. It should about you and me."

"I know and I am owning to that now."

"Are you really? Or are you just doing this because Lois told you to?"

"I did a lot of thinking over the weekend. I realized how selfish I've been. You put your life on the line for me so many times and put your trust in me when you came into this world...and I repaid your affection and loyalty with pettiness and ingratitude. I'm sorry, Diana. I would like your forgiveness. That's from me. Not Lois."

Diana saw the regret and sincerity in his eyes and voice. She was never one to hold grudges. Anyone begging her pardon usually got it. Steve looked at her worriedly. She looked so serious.

"Did you eat breakfast yet, Steve?'

"No...I...just had some coffee."

She reached over to the intercom and pressed it. Claire's voice sounded. "Princess?"

"Claire, can you tell the kitchen to send in some fresh coffee and bagels?" She looked at Steve. "You still like your morning bagels, right?"

Steve blinked. "What? I...er...yeah."

"Bagels with smoked cream cheese, ham and...I'll have a fruit bowl and toast and jam."

Steve looked confused.

Diana leaned back in her chair. "Well, we might as well have something to eat while you fill me in on what you've been up to. I am quite interested in how you and Lois hooked up."

Steve's jaw dropped a little. "You mean...? You..?"

"Well, certainly, Steve. We have to start somewhere." She gave him a gentle smile.

Steve sighed in utter relief.

* * *

><p>Diana gently landed on the shores of Themyscira. She let out a deep breath and looked around at the beautiful pristine waters and the green lush vegetation. She turned her face to the sun and allowed it to caress her skin.<p>

It was almost strange to be back after her painful departure. She had missed it.

Today she was going to see her mother and try to reconcile with her and tell her about Clark.

She was met by two guards half way up the beach who gasped in shock to see her. They fell onto one knee.

"Princess..."

"I have come to see my mother."

* * *

><p>Hippolyta was in her chamber when the news came to her. It was brought directly by Phillipus herself.<p>

Hippolyta dropped the book she was perusing and stood up.

"Diana...?" she whispered, her hand reaching for her friend's arm in disbelief.

The General nodded and patted it. "Yes, my Queen."

"Merciful Gods. Show her in."

* * *

><p>Two minutes later mother and daughter faced each other.<p>

"Greetings, Mother."

"Diana..."

"You look shocked to see me."

"I am. You left here last vowing never to come back."

"I...was angry then. I had some time to think and reassess the situation. I would like us to talk."

Hippolyta stared at her in wonder. Diana looked...different. She looked even more beautiful and radiant than ever. The rebellious girl of a year ago seemed to have been replaced by a self possessed woman.

"Will you sit down?" she asked, gesturing to the table with two chairs.

Diana nodded and took a seat.

"Would you like some refreshment?"

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

Hippolyta took the other seat and looked at her expectantly. "Well, then?"

Diana took in a deep breath."While I don't condone what you did with Zeus...he is a man with a wife after all and Hera has every right to be angry...you ought to have known you were courting danger for yourself and our people. He isn't even one I'd want for a father...but...I do understand that love and passion are powerful emotions. They come out of the blue and can penetrate the fortress of one's heart. You would not be the first or last woman to fall for a douche-bag."

Hippolyta blinked. "A what?"

"Oh, Clark calls him that."

"Clark?"

"He's...Kal-El."

"Ah, the alien. I supposed "douche-bag" is not a complimentary term?"

"It's not. But I can't punish you for falling in love anymore than I could any other woman. At least you were_ in love_. Zeus, on the other hand, was doing what he always did. He is a powerful God who, once he sets his sights on a thing, he has to have it. I could wish it never happened but then I know I would not be here. I cannot condemn it without condemning myself. And truth be told...I like who I am...I realize what I can do is because of him...but that is all it is. Who I am is because of you."

Hippolyta's eyes misted and she reached for her hand. "Diana, Zeus broke my heart but not once did I ever regret you. Your birth was a blessing. For that I would never undo it. You were the best thing that could have happened to me and this island."

Diana did not move her hand. A good sign.

"I loved you. I kept the secret from you because I could not bear having you taken from me. I am sorry for not telling you the truth myself. I should have but Hera would have..." Her voice dropped painfully.

Diana's hand squeezed hers back and she said softly, "I know, mother. I know."

"I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you. I am sorry for saying what I did that day...I..."

"It is past," she replied and held her hand tightly.

They sat in silence for a minute, hands clasped, connected.

Diana finally opened her lips. "I have something to tell you."

"Yes, my daughter?"

"I am not courting Steve Trevor anymore."

The look of relief on the Queen's face made Diana smile wryly.

Hippolyta's brows rose. "What happened?"

"It just...I cared for him deeply... I still do but I realized there was not enough passion to drive what we had for each other. It was not the kind of love that made one's heart pound or mind distracted and body burn. I courted Steve out of loneliness and curiosity and because he asked. He sensed this and challenged me about it."

Hippolyta said dryly, "I could have told you that, my daughter. It was clear to me he was invested in it more than you. When I spoke to Trevor he even admitted he had not bedded you yet. I was surprised at that."

"We tried to eventually. It just never happened quite fully. In truth, I think I disappointed him because I couldn't let go emotionally and physically. I even thought we could be together without being lovers but it was important for him. He said, while I may have love him, I was not_ in love_ with him. I...he was right."

"I am a believer in letting one make her mistakes. Was he angry?"

"He was. At first. The press were not very nice either. They put extra pressure on us. But since then he has found a love of his own and we have resolved whatever negative feelings we both harbored."

"I am glad to hear it. You'll find, my daughter, love can be overrated. It is indulgence for poets and scribes. Real life is full of disappointment."

Diana heard the brittle tone in her voice. She said softly, "I am sorry, mother, you have been disappointed in love. You did not deserve what Heracles or Zeus did."

Hippolyta shrugged. "I never expected anything more of Zeus. I accept it was what it was. Heracles..." She shook her head at the distant but still painful memory. "He broke more than my heart, he broke our nation's spirit. It is why we never forget. I don't want anything like that happen to you."

"That will never happen."

"As long as you remain out in the world, you run the risk of anything happening. You're so beautiful and vibrant, daughter. People must still be tripping over themselves to woo you."

Diana smiled. "They are but I am not available."

The Queen narrowed her eyes. Her daughter had the look. The smitten look. A look Hippolyta had seen in her own mirror some twenty five years ago when Zeus had come around. "Oh?"

"Mother, I am with someone else and he is truly one of the best men I have ever been privileged to know. We are lovers," she announced with a bold lift of her chin.

Hippolyta echoed, "Lovers?" Hippolyta stared at her. So that was what was different. "I see. Who might this individual be to have my daughter boast proudly that she has surrendered her body to him?"

"I have not surrendered. I have given myself to him freely as he has given himself to me. What we have is not a battle, mother. It is warmth, caring, passion, and friendship. He understands my sense of loneliness and the self imposed restraint I have to deal with. It's so easy to just be one's self with him."

Hippolyta's eyes narrowed and she surmised, "It is Kal-El, isn't it?"

Diana looked a little surprised she had guessed so quickly. "I...yes."

She heaved a sigh. "I suppose I am not surprised. He is fine in face and form and seemed quite respectful. But Diana he is an alien..."

She frowned. "He is a man."

The queen persisted, "He is an alien and a quite powerful one at that."

"You disapprove?" Diana stated flatly.

"I don't tell you who to bed,Diana. You are a young woman. Exploring and experiencing new things. You are free to indulge yourself and sate your curiosity but if and when the time comes for you to return home...know this...you cannot bring one such as him as your Consort on the island." Hippolyta stood up. "Sow your wild oats, as they say on the outside."

Diana got up and said coolly,"They are not wild oats."

She gave her a tolerant look. "Diana, you are not even twenty five. You have had one man court you before this one. You really think this will last? You're a mere child."

Diana took in a deep breath. She did not want to argue with her mother. Not now that they had made their peace. She knew she should not be shocked Hippolyta was so skeptical. Now was the time for a clearer head if she was to try to tell her mother what Clark meant to her. "I don't know what the future brings but I do know what I feel for Clark...I am so _happy_ when I am with him, Mother...I am in love with him," said softly but very surely.

The Queen sighed. She had somehow hoped it had not gotten this far. Love made one so vulnerable and she truly did not want to see Diana get hurt. "I see. And does he love you, daughter?"

"I...don't know. We have not spoken of love. Did Zeus tell you he loved you?"

Hippolyta's lips tightened. "He said many things. None of which matter now." She came around to her and took her hands with earnest expression. "Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't put all your trust in one person."

"It must be very lonely to be you, mother," she surmised perceptively.

Hippolyta eyes flashed a little with pain. "Diana..."

Diana suddenly hugged her. "Trust in me if you can't trust any man for me. I know my sisters will not welcome him with open arms. I resign myself to that. I am with Clark now, you need to accept that."

She was a little surprised by Diana's impulsive embrace but she returned it with a mother's gratitude. "I suppose I have little choice. If he should hurt you...tell him beware...I will not abide it. I will come myself to see to him. Me and my sword."

Diana chuckled. " I will warn him."

Hippolyta drew back and regarded her with a slightly curious expression. There was such a relaxed air to Diana. She had almost expected her to bristle at her words and prepare for battle as she always used to do whenever they disagreed. Her little demi-goddess had definitely grown emotionally since she last saw her. "It is good to see you smile, child. I missed it. Will you stay for a while longer?"

"I will. I would love to hear how things are and see the island and my sisters. I missed Themyscira...the sanctuary...are the animals well?"

The Queen smiled and gestured to the window. "Maybe you should go and see them. When you come back we can visit with your sisters."

Diana nodded enthusiastically.

Hippolyta watched her fly out of the window and soar gracefully across the sky. She sighed. Diana had forgiven her. Now maybe they could go back to how things were. She thanked the stars Zeus had granted the island its magical shield to keep them invisible to the outside and any Godly eyes from being able see them from Olympus. It had kept the secret of her and Zeus' trysts and Diana's birth all these years.

The news of Diana becoming lover to the Kryptonian she could have done without. Trevor was a typical human male who Diana was only with out of curiosity. But Kal-El was different. Diana said she loved him. Who knew what he was capable of with his power? But she was wise to not to forbid her. Forbidden fruit always made one desire it more. If he was like most men in time she would tire of him or vice versa. Diana was raised and bred to lead her people one day. She was sure she would never forsake her duty. But she could not be allowed to bring him as a Consort. The Amazons had paid a hefty price for love. She would not risk it again.

* * *

><p>Diana flew to Metropolis directly after leaving the island. It was nightfall when she fell into Clark's arms as soon as she stepped into his apartment.<p>

He looked into her shining eyes. "How did it go?"

"We are reconciled."

"That's great, sweetheart. Was it hard?"

"No. It was a relief. I missed them so much."

"Did you tell her about me?"

"Yes."

"And?"

She smoothed the collar of his plaid shirt. "She sends her, er, greetings."

"What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter...she knows." Diana turned to look at the kitchen. "Did you cook? It smells yummy in here."

"Diana..."He caught her wrist gently and pulled her back to his chest. "What did she say?"

"She said she can understand why I am with you and it is my choice but if you hurt me in any way she will come castrate you herself."

Clark blinked. "What?"

Diana chuckled at his face and tapped his nose. "You know she'll have to come through me to touch a hair on your head. So relax."

"Relax? That's comforting," he sniffed. "Did she threaten Trevor too?"

She smiled. "No. Only you."

"Oh, lucky me."

Diana cupped his cheek. "The only reason she has done is because she knows you mean more to me than Steve ever did."

"Oh. Hmm, there is a bizarre compliment in there somewhere I'm guessing?"

"Yes. You have the capacity to hurt me deeper than Steve, Clark, simply because of what I feel for you."

"I would never...I would die before hurting you, "he swore huskily. It felt a little dramatic in his own head but it was the truth.

"I know."

She reached up and pressed her lips to his own, her passion and hunger, speaking of her confidence and love in and for him. Maybe she wasn't yet ready to speak the actual words but she could show him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:_ If I take a long time in updating it is because there are things I cannot avoid. I know that some people find it frustrating but it is simply is beyond my control. I appreciate those who show patience because your kind words and understanding is what a person needs when real life issues hit. Some of the situations that can be very personal and distressing. A family member fell ill recently and that required some of my time. I have been trying to edit this chap for a whole week and more now._

_Anyway, I wish to say thank you to those who gave feedback or who took the time to read this fic. Happy New Year to you all._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It was late Friday afternoon and Diana was going to spend the weekend with Clark in Smallville. She hummed as she packed a bag; in went her toothbrush, a pair of jeans and two tops, a dress, undergarments, her ipod and a book she was currently reading. They would not be doing anything much other than hanging around the farmhouse and the immediate environs, so there was no need for more formal clothing. And she needed no sleepwear. Clark's t-shirts always served the purpose if she needed anything to lounge in and well at night, they usually needed no clothing at all.

Diana smiled to herself as she recalled the past week and a half. She had never felt as happy. She had much to be thankful for. On Monday she was due to rejoin the Justice League; she and Steve were now able to talk and not avoid each other; she was in contact with her mother and sisters; even the media seemed more charitable towards her. Her mother had sent a surprising message that she would be visiting the outside again at the end of the month to liaise with Government officials. Diana knew it was, in fact, to come and get to know Clark better and, in her own way, test his mettle. Clark wouldn't be that enthused but the fact Hippolyta was even coming to see and get to know her lover better was a positive sign because she never really had much to say about Steve. She'd never condoned nor condemned. She understood the depth of Diana's feelings for her current lover and as Queen, a mother and someone who had loved intensely herself, she was quite concerned how it could change Diana. Diana wanted her to come and see the kind of man he was and see that she did not have to worry so much.

She picked up her Miss Prince frames, slipped it on her face and flew out of the window. Clark would be waiting for her at the farmhouse.

* * *

><p>Clark and Diana lazed on the couch; she with her legs curled under her and her head against his shoulder, while his legs were stretched out before him and his ankles crossed on the round ottoman. Both were sated with the hearty lamb stew he'd cooked for dinner. They were relaxing and viewing the weekly news round up.<p>

One story in particular had Clark snorting and rolling his eyes.

The Luthor trial had begun and Lex was in fine form trying to put himself up as the ultimate patriot and defender of humankind. The media was not allowed in the courtroom but there were artistic depictions of the accused and the room and snippets of verbatim.

_**Lex Luthor**__: "Would you really put such faith in an alien to fight humanity's battles? These people have power. Power that can make this planet tremble. They police us and we let them. Who watches them? Judges them? What I did was for humanity's sake. I was trying to create something capable of being a soldier and defender with a mandate for humanity's protection. How can we expect to trust him and them so blindly? If he turns rogue we have nothing to take him down. The super soldier was that weapon."_

_**Tribunal**__: "But you created a monster, Mr Luthor. Not a super soldier. It destroyed in its bid to protect and Superman did nothing to warrant its attack."_

_**Lex Luthor**__."He refuses to cooperate with the authorities to allow them to see what he has in that "Fortress"of his. What do we really know of him? His abilities? When we first saw him he was leaping buildings. He can now easily out-fly hypersonic craft and space travel. Is he truly the last of his kind? How do we know he isn't biding his time and will not turn on us and have aliens take over?"_

_**Tribunal**__:"So you justify breaking the law and creating the creature because of paranoia?"_

_**Lex Luthor**__."The Krpytonian is now capable of a surviving a nuclear blast. You should all be paranoid."_

After the story the station discussed a poll it had been carrying since the start of the program. "Do you believe Lex Luthor is right when he says humanity is being too complacent about the dangers that meta humans present?"

The results: 75% said YES and 25% said NO.

Clark changed the station over to the cooking channel with a terse flick of the wrist. "If I listen anymore to this garbage, I'll be tempted to burn that screen. How can anyone think what he did was right?"

Diana placed her hand on his chest. "He's doing what we knew he would do. Trying to shift the blame from himself. Don't take it to heart. Polls are as accurate as the wind changing direction."

"Maybe but they still give us an idea about the mood of the people at that point in time. Do some people really doubt our good intentions, Diana?"

"People fear what they don't understand, Clark. You and I know that. Humans fear their own species if they are a different color and creed. What do we expect about their attitude towards us? _Especially_ us. We are both considered outsiders by many still, you know."

"I've been trying all my life to not be above them. I know I'm different and saying I am just like them is a kind of a mockery because of what I can do but earth is my _home_ and these are _my_ people. I relate to life here. I would _never_ in my life betray them."

"I know. It's up to us to show them we fight for what is just and right. We just need to keep doing what we do with the League and hope people judge us by our actions, not because we can fly or you can survive a nuke."

"Lex is a manipulative bastard," he stated after a moment of silence.

"He's feeding into fear and hate. It's so easy to do. It's easier to blame others for one's own shortcomings and failings."

"If he gets off..." Clark's irises began to smolder. He'd never forgotten the time he'd been tortured by Luthor.

"I hardly think he will. They would have to be very stupid to find him not guilty. He broke many laws, even international ones. I feel certain he will be incarcerated for life, "she assured him and turned his chin towards her. "I don't want to further sour your mood but I need to tell you that my mother is coming to visit in two weeks."

Clark blinked. "Really? Why?"

"She says it's official but I think it's to check you out some more, "Diana said, in that candid way of hers.

"With her sword, no doubt?"

Diana smiled. "_And_ her royal guard."

He rubbed his head uneasily, ruffling his black locks. "Oh great, and what will I have to do to get a pass mark from the Amazons?"

She snuggled closer." Just be yourself. And maybe invite them here for a meal. I think Mother might appreciate seeing where you were born and raised and Phillipus does like good food...so cook your lamb stew, I think you might have a chance to impress them all."

He looked dubious. "You don't want me to wear the armor and take her to the Fortress instead?"

"She's already seen you in the armor and know you have alien ancestry."

"Yeah, but she'd get to see artifacts and alien tech and the menagerie."

"Seeing what is essentially a museum to your lost people is not what you solely are about though,"she returned.

"You think an immortal, Amazon Queen living in a palace would be impressed by this rustic farmhouse and my home cooking?" he asked wryly.

"Why not? It impressed this Amazon Princess. And even if my mother was not impressed...I wouldn't care what she or anyone else thought. You are mine."

Clark chuckled and relaxed. He dropped the remote and wrapped both arms around her. "You are the greatest."

"Of course," she smiled and lifted her face to his.

Clark kissed her delectable mouth."I have dessert in the fridge."

Diana purred as his lips drifted across her jaw and moved to her neck. "What have you got?"

"Smallville strawberry ice cream." He moved to nip her earlobe causing her to purr.

"Mmmm...My favorite!" She straightened with an eager look.

He saw the happy look and asked, "Shall I get it?"

"Please do."

He eased off her and went to the kitchen. He came back bearing a tub and two spoons. He sat down and offered her a spoon. Diana took both spoons and flung then over her shoulder and took the tub off him.

Clark exclaimed, "You're not going to eat the whole thing by yourself? That's plain greedy, Diana!"

Diana took off the lid and put the tub on the coffee table and eyed him with a naughty smile. "Oh no, you're going to help me."

"Help you? I don't...Hey!" To his surprise she reached for the buttons of his shirt and tore them open and then pushed him to lay with his head on several throw cushions on one end . She reached for the tub of ice cream and dipped a finger in . She sucked the ice cream on her finger with a provocative smile. "Two of my favorite desserts I will be feasting on tonight. Unless you think I am being too greedy?"

Clark's irises suddenly glowed as understanding dawned on him. Very quickly, he laid down. "There is a whole other tub if you like."

Diana laughed.

* * *

><p>The cellphone lying on the bedside of Lois Lane's apartment table rang. She groaned at the sound and elbowed the male body lying next to her.<p>

"Steve! Zipper!"

"Huh...?" Steve Trevor's voice in the darkened room answered sleepily. "What?"

"Your phone. Jesus, it's nearly four am in the morning,"she complained, as she squinted at the digital clock on the wall. "Who would be calling you now?"

He groped for the phone that was still ringing and saw the number. "It's the Pentagon. Hello? General Eiling. Ah, yes, sir. No. Now? Oh. No, sir, it's not a problem. I'll be there by morning."

He sat up slowly. Lois peered at his outline in the dark and reached to flick on the bedside lamp. "What is it, Steve?"

Steve leaned back against the headboard and shook his head, a little perplexed. "I don't know. They want me there urgently. They wouldn't say why but told be a private plane is waiting for me at Metropolis airport to fly me to Washington."

"_Now_? But you're on leave."

"I know, Lo. I don't know what could be so urgent they would disturb me. I'm sorry. I'll have to go to DC."

She groaned. "There goes our relaxing weekend."

He leaned down to kiss her. "I'll make it up to you. I promise. I have to take a quick shower and leave." He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

She eyed his naked behind with some regret. She had some great plans for them that involved a drive upstate to spend Saturday night at her family's log cabin retreat. "Would you like me to call you a cab?"

"Tell them to come at 4:20. I need at least five minutes to down some coffee to wake me up."

Steve saw her come into the bathroom a minute later. "I told them 4:30." He blinked as she stepped into the shower with him. "I know of a better way to wake you up."

* * *

><p>Steve sat down in a room that had General Eiling and two other officials from the Pentagon and the current head of the Department Of Metahuman Affairs, Amanda Waller. Amanda, like him, was ex army, and because of her experience and ambition had been chosen to head the department that was set up to monitor all meta human activity and prepare should they turn on mankind. It was a project after Lex Luthor's and General Lane's own heart. But it was closely monitored by the President himself and made underhanded shenanigans difficult. Steve had been offered the job but he had chosen not to take it up because of his emotional involvement with Diana at the time and then he became her and the Justice League's liaison, so it was not feasible he be part of any such department.<p>

He looked at Amanda. Skin the color of caramel, hair in a chic crop, looking very sharp in her business suit, she seemed as stern and efficient as she ever was.

"What is so urgent you had to get me out of bed at three am, Amanda?" he asked. "I take it you have something you brought to General Eiling?"

"Yes." She took up a manila envelope from the table and handed it to him. "We stumbled on some sensitive intelligence. This was gotten off a satellite that was recently decommissioned. The date you can see was over a year ago and the location clearly Washington DC."

Out fell several pictures and Steve's eyes widened. _  
><em>

He was only too aware of them staring at him for his reaction. His jaw tensed as he gazed at the pictures. It was Superman and Wonder Woman, sitting on the roof of the Lincoln Memorial; she looked to be dressed in pajamas; they were locked in an embrace and exchanging a passionate kiss.

__Superman? But she's dating Clark Kent...Shit and _hell, Clark Kent is...? No, way! Not Superman?!_

"Your ex-girlfriend is rather friendly with Superman, it seems," stated General Eiling.

Steve dropped the pictures and said casually, "She's my _ex._ Why should her kissing Superman bother me or even you?"

Amanda Waller said, "They are the two most powerful members of the Justice League. If they are together, then we need to think of the consequences."

"Two meta humans dating. That's nothing new, Amanda. Come on, what's the problem?"

"Their children could very well be."

"Children? Aren't you jumping the gun here?" he scoffed.

"Am I?"

"Who says it will even come to that?Are they even the same species? Superman is an alien and Diana is the daughter of a God..." He stopped and winced when Amanda uttered, "What?"

General Eiling rose. "I thought she was some damn golem brought to life by Gods?"

Steve coughed and said wryly," Golem...demi-goddess...does it matter?"

Amanda's eyes bored into him. "Daughter of a God? Which God?"

"Zeus."

"Zeus?" Eiling snorted. "Look, it's one thing us believing in aliens but Greek mythology is pushing it. Seriously, what is her deal? She must be from some lost alien civilization herself. I'll be damned if you think I'm going to believe that we have a God living above us who can throw lightning bolts."

"For what it's worth, I myself don't know what to make of that. She's the one who told me she is a daughter of Zeus. She only found out recently herself. Not that it matters since she does not have much to do with her erm, God family. Her mother apparently kept the secret from her."

"Wait, doesn't the King of the Gods have a wife? Hara or Hera?"

"Er, yeah, Hera."

"So you're telling me...what? He forced himself on the Queen of the Amazons?"

"They had an affair. Diana was kept in the dark for most of her life."

"Well, isn't that interesting. Isn't it, Amanda? Sounds like the Amazons have quite a few skeletons in the closet."

Waller said seriously, "Steve, you should have let us know to update her files."

"I didn't think it mattered."

"But it does. What do we really know about these two? Yes, I know we have files on all of them and their abilities but we still have no clue about what makes Superman tick and how strong he will become. He survived a god damn nuke. Wonder Woman...now you 're telling me she is _demi-goddess._..daughter of Zeus no less? What does that mean? What can she do? We need to able to control and plan for any risk and this one is highly unpredictable. It is like groping in the dark."

She added dryly, "Judging from the date it seems she did not take that long to jump into his arms from your own. Did you even know?"

Steve folded his arms over his chest and leaned back. He thought he did. It had come as a shock to see her dating Clark Kent. But now what he had suspected was truth. Superman. She'd drifted away from him for Superman. Well, of course, why not? He was only normal, mortal Steve Trevor and Superman was a handsome, young God. It stung a bit. But then he remembered Lois and Diana herself. Now was not the time to be petty. He owed Diana that much to keep her and Clark Kent's secret IDs safe. Lois, he knew, had a fondness for Clark Kent and wouldn't appreciate him selling her friend out. He had come to terms with the fact that he and Diana was over and he was in love with Lois and in fact quite happy. So he kept his peace. No need to out Kent. But damn if it wasn't weird to think of Superman acting like some geek and writing newspaper articles for his living! Why would someone like him even waste his time? Steve frowned. It made little sense really. He resolved to talk it over with Lois.

In response to Waller's question he said, "It doesn't matter. I'm not with her. Who she dates does not affect my morals, Amanda. I still don't know why you'd call me out for this though. You could have kept it among yourselves."

"The reason we called you out was because you are one of the most experienced soldiers we have. Your special training and work with the League as liaison makes you valuable for what we have in mind."

"And what would that be?"

"We want to assemble a team. A team that can take on the Justice League."

Steve blinked. "That is surely not what being a liaison is about. Plotting behind their back to take them out."

"Trevor, we have very little control over the Justice League and almost none over Superman. We need to put some sort of contingency plan in place,"began Eiling. "It's only logical."

"This same paranoia is what drove General Lane and Luthor and they did very dangerous things."

"The president himself sanctioned this. There's nothing shady about this."

"Nothing shady in secretly assembling a team to take out another?'

"If the League and Superman remain friendly, they have very little to worry about. The team will only be used in case we have them going rogue. You and Amanda can begin to screen and recruit members. It will be like our own League."

Waller said, "If you don't accept, Steve, then I am sure we can find someone else. I just thought you would be best at leading such a team and if you care for the Justice League, and the fate of our world and humanity you'd do this for their sake. You're dating Lois Lane now, aren't you? Think of her and the future and the safety of all ordinary citizens. It's better if we handle this than grandiose or paranoid xenophobes like Luthor or Lane. Plus the President, for the sake of transparency, wants us to announce the team to the public. A Justice League of America. There is a pay rise in it for you and you'll get to work autonomously. No more pencil pushing, seminars, and aggravating meetings. You'll get to go back out on the field with them as Coordinator. We know you miss the action, Steve."

Steve considered her words and then sighed. "Fine. You have anyone in mind?"

Waller pulled out a few pictures. "Yes. But I know you have a more extensive working knowledge of these heroes and meta-humans so we are hoping you could make some suggestions as well."

Steve stared at the pictures. "What makes you think they will even accept?"

"They all have reasons to want to...belong...to prove something to themselves and the world. We can help them with that."

Steve sat down. "Okay, fill me in on what you have."

General Eiling clapped his hands. "Excellent. I"ll be taking these and getting that next thing we planned going."

Steve frowned as he took up the pictures of Superman kissing Wonder Woman. "What are you going to do?"

"Why leak the story, son."

"What? Why?"

"Why not? It's the truth. The American public deserve the truth, don't you think?"

"I..."He looked at Waller. "Is this wise?"

"Steve, you said them dating each other is no harm...so why should they mind if the world knows the truth?" she retorted.

He had no answer to that.

Eiling said, "I could return the favor, Trevor. Give the scoop to Lois Lane. God alone knows with her father's reputation stained she could do with some good press."

Steve said woodenly, "Lois gets her own scoops, sir."

"Suit yourself. But some media house is going to be very happy. Maybe we might give it to TMZ."

Eiling left whistling. Waller stared at Steve. "You look a little disturbed. Why? They're adults, Steve, and high profile heroes. They should be more careful about kissing on rooftops if they didn't want to be caught."

"Yes, but we should be above spreading gossip, Amanda. We are part of homeland security and that should involve keeping classified matters classified. Not using it to influence public opinion."

"Did you care about public opinion when you dated Wonder Woman or when we used her to do our government's dirty work in the early days?"

He reddened. "I...damn you, Waller."

"I tell it as I see it. Let the chips fall where they may, Steve. And let's get on with our job of trying to protect this country."

* * *

><p>Monday came and Wonder Woman found herself standing on the observation deck of the Watchtower along with several senior members and five new recruits. The League had invited a handful of media to cover the induction.<p>

Diana, Zatanna, Hal and Ollie stood together and looked on with interest as Superman welcomed the new heroes while Batman and Cyborg stayed close to main control to keep an eye on the monitors.

There was a very pretty, blond woman in black leather and fishnets called Black Canary; a tall, slender, caramel skinned beauty, with cropped hair in a yellow body fitting outfit called Vixen; and an attractive, Asian woman in her thirties called Doctor Light. The other two new members were male and called themselves Captain Atom and Firestorm.

Diana commented, "Always nice to see more females on the team."

Hal remarked ,eyeing the group appreciatively, "Yeah, agreed. This place is too much of a sausage-fest in my opinion."

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Not because you care we have more ladies to balance off the team."

Ollie murmured, "I wonder if that Black Canary is single?"

"Ollie, don't you dare go slapping on anyone on their first day," warned Diana.

"What? I would never slap anyone!" he uttered scandalized."What kind of guy do you think I am, Diana?"

"Sorry, I mean _hitting_ on anyone," she amended.

"Oh. Of course not. I have some class. Maybe by the end of this week?"

"Not if I get in there first," said Hal.

The two women rolled their eyes.

"I called dibs, Lantern,"Ollie said darkly.

"You mean like when Hal called dibs when he first met me?" asked Diana ironically.

"Hey, it's not my fault Clark has no respect for dibs," Hal retorted.

Ollie's eyes drifted to Vixen. "If Stewart wasn't dating her already...lucky son of gun." They all glanced at John Stewart who had a big smile on his face as Vixen informed the press about her abilities.

Hal looked regretfully at Dr Light. "She's married. Honestly, couldn't these guys get some more single ladies in? The pickings are slim."

Zatanna wagged her finger at him. " The League is not your personal dating agency, Hal Jordan."

"Oh ho, look who's talking. The moment you came in you pounced on Big Blue."

Zatanna flushed. "Yeah, well...at least I didn't do it on the first day."

"Isn't it unfair how the girls can do what they want but we do it and we get a lecture. Maxima came and hit on Clark the moment she saw him too," said Ollie dryly.

Hal sniffed. "Yeah, double standards."

"Speaking of Maxima," mused Ollie. "What happened when you and Lantern went to Almerac? She still mad?"

Diana turned at that. John and Hal had only come back from space a few days before and she was very curious to know how the Queen of Almerac viewed Earth.

"Oh, just the opposite. She was very happy. She's engaged to Ultraa."

Zatanna and Diana gasped. "Really? Ultraa?"

"Yeah, she thanked me and Lantern and sends her best wishes. She'll be married before the year is out and invited everyone. Even you, Diana."

Diana looked at him in disbelief. "_Me_? She, who threw me off her planet under threat of flogging, would have me at her wedding?"

"Love does wonders for people," he replied.

Diana scoffed, "Love? The only person Maxima loves is herself."

Zatanna tapped her chin. "Well, Ultraa was good looking and buffed. Maybe she finally opened her eyes and saw what she had right in front her instead of looking for it all over the galaxy. The guy had the patience of a saint. If anyone could tolerate her as wife would be him."

Ollie clicked his tongue impatiently, "Back to the topic at hand. Hal, I'm not letting you obstruct me again like the time we tossed for Zat...owww..."

Hal had elbowed him hard.

Zatanna turned and stared at them both. "What?"

Ollie gave her a weak grin. "Heh, nothing?"

"Did you two toss for me? I swear, I'll hex you both now."

"No...we never would...Owww..."Ollie grunted as Zatanna smacked him on the head and smacked Hal on the chest with her hand.

Superman looked over at them with a stern cough. They quietened down as Firestorm began taking questions from the reporters.

Zatanna hissed, "_kaepS hturT_!"

"We didn't actually get to toss for you."

"We wanted to."

"We couldn't agree who should get to ask you out first."

"Bruce stopped us."

Zatanna blinked. "Bruce?"

Ollie nodded, "Yeah, he grabbed the coin out of the air before we could see who won and gave us a stern warning."

Hal said, "He banned us from trying and said you would decide yourself who you wanted to date. In a nut shell, he said we weren't good enough for you."

Zatanna's brows rose in surprise and she murmured, _"enoD."_

Hal and Ollie stared at each other in bemusement, not sure what they had just been doing. They shrugged and turned back to the listening to Firestorm.

Diana remarked softly, "That was quite sweet of him."

Zatanna nodded, looking a little distracted, "Er, yeah. Sweet. Sweet and Bruce don't exactly go hand in hand, Diana. He was probably trying in his highhanded way to play my Dad."

"Well, it's not as if you wanted to date Ollie or Hal."

"No but I could have knocked the two horn-dogs back myself."

"Seems to me Bruce was being quite...what's the word? Chivalrous. I learned, from when I was with Steve, when men care for you...they can get a tad over- protective. It is not meant as an insult at your ability to care for yourself. If more men in this world showed more care for their women...then I think the world would be a better place. Too many women have to deal with men who don't gave a damn other than what they can get them to do for them. I would defend Clark's honor if I had to and I would hope he wouldn't be angry or see it as an insult."

Zatanna stared at her, the words sinking in, but she waved her hand dismissively, pretending to pay attention to Firestorm. "Yeah, well Bruce is not Clark. He was probably just trying to boss everyone as usual."

* * *

><p>After the formal introductions and press conference, the heroes and members of the press adjourned to the galley where refreshment was laid out and people could simply interact informally and get to know each other better.<p>

Batman had stayed back on deck to keep an eye on the monitors as he preferred not to mix too much with the press. Zatanna caught Cyborg fixing a plate to take up to him. Vic looked at the spread with a frown. "What does Bruce like?"

She made a warning sound when she saw him put a corn dog and nachos on the plate and about to ladle cheese on the latter. "He hates processed food, Vic."

Cyborg turned. "He does?"

She nodded. "Yes, Bruce is a bit of a snob when it comes to food. He trains hard to keep himself fit. No junk food for him. I'll do him a plate."

"Be my guest."

She took up an empty plate and put a hamburger and salad on it along with a fruit bowl. Diana ,who was across from her fixing herself a plate, smiled knowingly. Zatanna caught her eye.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I just know what he likes," she said defensively.

"I'm sure you do."

"Look, wipe that smirk off your face, Diana."

"I'm not smirking, Zee. I think it very sweet you show some care for Bruce. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

She narrowed her eyes at her. "Just because you and Clark are wrapped up in each other doesn't mean everyone is thinking about hearts and flowers."

"I never said that."

"But you're thinking it. Stop it right now. I should have let Vic do this. I..."

"Zee, he's alone in the Monitor Room, while you're wasting time here arguing with me," she interrupted, with a deliberate stare. "Clark said Bruce invited us to a fundraiser at the Opera House in Gotham next week, it would be nice to have someone other than one of his random models to interact with."

Zatanna sniffed and turned on her heel and headed out the door. "You're pushing it, Princess."

Diana chuckled.

* * *

><p>Batman was staring at a screen that was giving updates on a current category 1 hurricane in the eastern Caribbean. So far the trajectory put it to pass outside the chain of islands but if it changed direction and picked up speed and moisture it could mean the League would have to get involved.<p>

A hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere and a plate was plunked down before him.

He looked up to see Zatanna. She nodded at him."You're welcome."

"Thanks, "he said gruffly. "Is the party that boring?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you left it to bring me this."

"Har har. No, I came because I felt sorry for you and I have a bone to pick with you."

She sat down in a chair next to him.

Batman was about to pick up his burger but stopped. "What did I do now?"

"I was informed you stopped Hal and Ollie from asking me out."

A pause. He picked up his burger. "Did you want them to ask you out?"

"I might have."

"Oh really?"

"Sure, why not. But since you took it upon yourself to stop them, I'll never know."

"You could still ask them out."

"I suppose I could."

"They were tossing for you, you know that?"

"Yes but I would have been capable of knocking them back if I wanted to. If it hadn't gone past you, they are both quite tasty. Especially Hal. Honestly, Bruce, you need to stop playing my father."

"I wasn't playing your father."

"Then what were you doing? We have been over this before and you know how mad it makes me."

"You could do better."

"Bruce!"

"They'd bore you within a week."

"Who said I was looking for anything long term?"

"They both immature and their eyes rove."

"Oh and I suppose you can judge who is mature? You have a size zero model on your arm every other week."

"You _know_ why I do it."

"Oh, sure and you don't bed them all while you at it."

He looked a little stung. "I don't bed them all."

"No. Only some. What a sacrifice for you. If you can have you meaningless sex, then why are you stopping me?"

He gave her a dark look. "Is that what you really want? Sex with Hal Jordan?"

"Does that bother you I could want it?" She turned in her chair to face him, her knees touching his leg.

"Stop playing games, Zee," he said sharply and pulled away as if she had burnt him.

"I'm not playing games, Bruce. Stop interfering if you are not man enough to tell me what you want." She got up when all she got was stony silence. "I think I will take up Hal's offer."

Batman watched her stalk away and did not move. She was out the doors, her face like a thundercloud and in her huff, almost knocked into Superman. The Man of Steel stared after her pensively and then at Bruce who dropped his quarter eaten burger on the plate. He couldn't help it but he had heard some of their discussion while he had been approaching Main Control.

"God, but you're a fool," observed the Kryptonian.

Batman did not turn. "Don't start, Clark."

Superman came to stand near him. "You prefer to stay in an uncertain cat and mouse relationship than be in an honest one with someone you care about."

"I'm not in anything with Selina..."

"Not right now you mean."

"There is no right now with someone like her. She's not willing to change her way of operating. I'm only interesting in bringing her in like I would any other foe."

"You like that you don't have to commit. You get to do this eternal dance where you have your cake and eat it."

"It's not about that. It's about being focused on the mission," he replied a little annoyed.

"Sure. The mission. A beautiful, smart woman who can take care of herself, who knows your secret is interested and I know you are not indifferent to her and you knock her back for a mission? What, you're the only one of us with a mission or who cares about the world? Try harder,Bruce."

"Clark, I care too much for Zatanna for her to get her caught up in my mess."

"You are an emotional coward, Bruce."

Batman gave him a pitying look. "No, I' m just not naive like you,Clark. You think you and Diana are so happy. The honeymoon period is always like that. But wait. Wait until reality hits and they come at you. Wait until they come at her to get to you. Wait until you spend every living moment terrified you'll lose her. God forbid you lose her... Zee is a friend. Her father made me promise to look out for her...I..."

Superman's hand rested on his friend's shoulder. He said softly, "Bruce, I've been there. I have worried and fretted and tried to not get too close to anyone after Lana and Sally...to not be vulnerable because I didn't want to care so much that I had to lose something so precious. But it's no way to live. I thank the stars everyday for Diana. That she could even want to be with me. I pray that whatever comes our way we can be each other's shelter from the storm...and survive together. I took a risk that night I kissed her on the Lincoln Memorial after our fight with the monster Lex created...it could have been disastrous but it turned out pretty okay."

"That's the difference between us, Clark. I don't take unmeasured risks."

"Rao, you are so pig headed...You..."He suddenly frowned. His eyes became glued to some of the monitors. The news had been playing on the feeds from the US networks and now he was seeing images of him and Diana kissing on the Lincoln Memorial and excitable reporters and stunned members of the public discussing the news.

_Superman is doing it with Wonder Woman!_

_They must be so happy!_

_He is so lucky!_

_She is so lucky!_

_They are so cute!_

_Hahaha, wonder what kind of bed they do it in?_

_This is not good. _

_He is an alien and she's some pagan golem. I mean, do they even have real organs? How do they even do it?_

_They shouldn't even be allowed to stay in the United States. _

_Did those two heathens have to sully our nation's most sacred monuments?_

_These are really the last days. All matter of iniquity surrounds us..._

"Oh crap, "Superman gritted.

Batman stood up and stared. "You should be more careful where you make out, Kent."

"Damn it, what are they all saying?"

"Seems like a bit of everything," said Batman darkly, as he jumped channels. "You're international now."

_Even more breaking news. It has come to TMZ's attention that Wonder Woman is not some clay baby brought to life as she claimed. She is...wait for it...the daughter of Zeus himself. That's right folks, you heard it here first. She is a demi-goddess. Bastard of the King of the Olympian Gods. Yeah, seems her mama and Zeus did the nasty under the nose of Hera...yes, folks, Zeus has a wife...! Talk about drama!_

Batman lips tightened. "How did they...?"

Clark didn't wait, he blurred towards the galley. Diana was foremost on his mind. While the senior members of the League knew, the new recruits and the press did not. There were monitors in most rooms so he knew Diana was already seeing the news. He could already hear the reporters trying to question her.

* * *

><p>Diana was standing staring at the screen, her eyes troubled when she heard what people were saying. She could feel Cyborg's hand on her shoulder and the new recruits whispering and staring.<p>

"Diana?"

"I...are Superman and myself together even newsworthy?"

Zatanna patted her arm. "Well, you're the most powerful people on earth. And you're both hot. A dream couple for gossip. And on the Lincoln Memorial no less...bet they charge them money to snap that part of the roof now."

Hal added, "They'll talk now but you'll be old news by next week. Don't worry about it."

"I don't know, Hal. They hounded me and Steve...I was hoping to avoid this with Superman...I..." She stopped as TMZ came on. "What? Oh, Gods." Her face paled.

The media personnel came forward. "Wonder Woman? Is this true you are a demi-goddess? What does this mean in terms of your abilities?"

She gasped, "No...No...They can't do this!"

She turned and rushed for the door. Only to collide into Clark.

"Diana!" He caught her by the arms. She looked absolutely terrified. "Did you hear what they were saying? I need to go...!" she cried.

"We can get through this...we...It's just gossip..."

"I have to go!" She wrenched herself from him and flew as fast as she could for the teleporters. He followed her, trying to stop her but she shrugged him off.

"Diana, where are you going...? Diana!"

She was on the teleporter and shouting at Batman to beam her down to earth. "Don't! No, Clark. You can't come where I am going!"

She vanished.

Superman stood staring helplessly at the empty platform.

* * *

><p>A regal, female figure with golden tresses, and a green gown with a cloak of peacock feathers floated into the white marbled Throne Room of Olympus. Her eyes locked upon the King of the Gods who sat at his ease upon his throne.<p>

"How could you?" she shouted.

The King of the Gods was a bronzed, muscular figure swathed in a white cloak; his long dark ringlets were contained by a slim, circular crown; his scepter causally lay across his knees. Sitting at the side, sipping from a goblet, was their daughter daughter, Eris, and standing behind the throne was Hermes.

"How could I what,Wife?" he asked languidly. He was used to Hera screeching at him so her current mood did not surprise him. She probably found out about the beautiful Nereid he had been with this summer.

"You cuckolded me with the Queen of the Amazons!"

"I what?" Zeus crinkled his brow.

She repeated herself and gestured to the scrying pool located at the foot of the dais. "You had a daughter with her! Look!"

Eris rose quickly and peered into the pool. She clapped her hands. "Oh, I have a baby sister. Father, it has been a while since I had any playmates! I thought you were losing your touch. She is a pretty thing."

Zeus sat up. He gazed down at the pool. He saw a beautiful, dark haired, young female with blue eyes and flawless olive skin flying furiously across the Atlantic.

"Daughter?" He seemed stunned. He stared and stared.

"Did you not sleep with Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons?" Hera asked sarcastically.

"Hippolyta." Zeus's eyes softened a bit. He remembered. Ah, the beautiful and passionate Hippolyta. She had mesmerized him for many seasons. More than many of his other conquests because he had to battle for the right to her bed. It had been quite a passionate affair but he was Zeus and he could not help but stray. The world had too many beautiful and willing women. And Hippolyta had her pride. It was never going to last. "That was many years ago, Hera." His eyes marveled at Diana and he suddenly knew. "Yes, she is mine." He did not even have to question it. "How is it I know nothing of her though?" His eyes turned to Hermes. "Did you know?"

Hermes bowed his head and said truthfully, "I...yes, my mighty Zeus."

"Why was I never told?"

"Hippolyta made me vow to keep it secret. For obvious reasons." His eyes moved cautiously to fall upon Hera. Hera's wrath and jealousy was legendary.

"I am Queen. I am the patron of the Amazons! I did all I could to protect those women in that cockless coop. I blessed and protected them and this is how she repay me? How could you hide this, Hermes?" Her voice was shrill as she spat at Zeus, "How dare you? I will not stand for this!" She turned away as if to storm out when Zeus' voice thundered.

"Hera!"

She stilled.

He came to stand before her.

"Do not touch a hair on the head of that girl. I want no attempts on her life as you did with Heracles. Nor think you will harm the Amazons or their Queen!"

Hera's eyes darkened. "You take a great concern for someone you did not know existed up until a minute ago."

"I take no pleasure in your trying to kill my progeny and punishing women for my weakness."

Hera gritted, "Is it too much to expect fidelity from one's husband?"

"Fidelity has naught to do with my being your husband. You are still Queen here with authority after me. Act like one."

"You want me to stand by and endure humiliation?"

"I never stopped you from seeking pleasure elsewhere. And do not pretend you and I are smitten lovers. That flame has long burnt out. But we are husband and wife still and I am your King. You will obey me in this. This...child..." He turned to Hermes.

Hermes said, "She is called Diana."

"Well named. Beautiful as the moon itself. I would know about her, Hermes."

He turned his back on Hera and walked back to the throne to hear of the story of Diana of the Amazons.

Hera clenched her fists and continued her path out of the throne room into a garden that seemed to over look the stars and planets itself. She sat upon a bench.

A low silky voice sounded behind her.

"Mother, are you really going to concede defeat?"

Eris sank on the bench next to her.

"There is little I can do. He has decreed I do not harm the girl and that...that...whore Hippoylta."

"Ah yes he did say that. But surely, my dear mother, you have more imagination than that?"

"What do you mean, Eris?"

The Goddess of Discord laughed softly. "You don't have to "harm" the Amazons to teach them a lesson."

Hera turned to look at her. "What?"

"I find death is so overrated. It is Hades who gets to have all the fun when someone gets killed. Zeus will not punish you if you did not go against his will, "she smiled.

Hera's eyes sparkled with the flame of vengeance. "You are clever, my daughter."

"I prefer to call it creative."

* * *

><p>Hippolyta and the Amazons were going about their daily business when there was the sound of rumbling on the island.<p>

"Earthquake!" cried the sentinels outside the Queen's door and they rushed in to see if she was unharmed. "My Queen, are you...?"

"I am fine. What was that?"Hippolyta rose quickly from her desk and stared out the window. What she saw made her eyes widen.

"Come out, Queen of the Amazons!" A giant face with a merry grin looked at her through the window. "Come out and play. It is such a beautiful day."

She backed away. "Who...?"

Eris shrunk down to size and floated in via the balcony. She looked around scathingly and then said venomously, " My mother wishes to see you, adulterer. NOW."

* * *

><p>Hippolyta and the Amazons gathered in the inner courtyard. They stood in reverend silence.<p>

Uncertainty pervaded the air. The earth shaking and the sight of the Goddess of Discord on the island had sent many into a panic. But they calmed when they heard that their patron Hera wanted an audience with the Queen. Surely the Goddess would protect them from the caprice of Eris, who was now sitting on a bench and playing with a short sword abandoned earlier by a nervous Amazon. Spinning the tip on a table top. Humming. Smiling to herself.

Hippolyta now faced Hera. She bowed. "Welcome, Queen. What do we owe this pleasure?"

Hera looked around. "I see your daughter is not here yet."

Hippolyta replied warily, "My daughter is not here, no. She is on the outside. She will not be here today."

Hera began to walk around the Queen. "The outside. Ah, yes. You let her go to the Patriarch's world. All alone. Very brave of you to let your heir live unprotected among those outsiders." Her cloak swept the floor and created strange ripples in the air. "Pity she is not coming today. I would have given her the chance to...say...good-bye."

Hippolyta blinked, not understanding."If you wanted to see Diana, I can always send a message to her, my lady..."

"Did you ever tell that girl the truth, Hippolyta?"

"The truth?"

"Yes. The _truth._ Do your sisters know?" She stopped in from of Aleka. "Do you know the truth, Amazon, of your clay princess?"

Aleka, thinking she was displeased with her, clasped her hands together and began hastily, "I swear I will never ridicule her for it again. I...it...was just in jest... we were but children..."

Hera raised her hand to cut her off. " I see you are as ignorant as you look. You love your Queen, don't you?"

Aleka mumbled, embarrassed and red in the face, "Y-yes."

Hera stopped before Phillipus. "She is above reproach. She is honorable. Truthful. A strong ruler. She would never do anything to bring about your doom after the harsh lesson of Heracles. Would she, General? She prayed to me to protect the Amazons. She would never do anything as reprehensible as lie to the women who would give their lives for her? Disrespect me?"

Phillipus gave Hippolyta a swift glance. It also signaled alarm.

Hippolyta took a step forward. "Hera, you cannot blame them. They are not responsible for my actions. It was a selfish thing on my part. I was lonely. He said you had not shared a bed for an age...I..."

"He is my HUSBAND, woman! You bedded _my husband ! _You did not act with the dignity of a Queen. But that of a HARLOT."

Hippolyta flinched at her tone and she saw the blazing anger. The Queen of the Amazons was a proud woman but she knew of Hera's fury. She did not hesitate to humble herself for her people. She dropped to her knees. "Forgive me...I did not consider...I should have never done it...I was blinded..."

The Amazons began to shuffle in discomfort, some beginning to whisper, other looking alarmed. Phillipus went down at once on her knees and they all had no choice but to follow suit.

Hera snapped. "You kept it a secret! You did not come and ask my forgiveness! You lied! You gave birth to that child that I gave my blessing. She was to be a gift from the Gods. You had Aphrodite, Hermes, Hephaestus...all colluding in your lies. Why? Why did you betray me?"

"I...have no excuse other than I loved. I loved Diana more than Zeus and my own life. I never expected to get with child. I... was terrified...but when she came...You know what it is like to hold your first born. You want no harm to ever come to a child of your own flesh and spirit."

Ares, Eris, Hebe, Enyo, Hephaestus...all birthed a long time ago...she had no memory or feeling of maternal tenderness for any of them. They all had their own destiny and at times it even clashed with her own.

Hippolyta grasped the hem of her gown and pleaded, "Please, my lady, do not hurt Diana. Please. She was innocent in all of this. As are the majority of my sisters. Condemn me. Punish me. They have worshiped you faithfully. You cannot forget that."

Hera pulled her garments away and turned her back on her for a moment. She turned and said coldly, "You should have thought about that twenty five years ago. You will reap the reward of bitterness, fear and pain."

Phillipus suddenly rose and drew her sword. "I am afraid I cannot allow that. You will have to go through us first."

Eris' brows rose and the corners of her lips curved upwards. "I think they want to die, Mother."

All the other Amazons slowly got to their feet. Some gulped but they bravely began to step before their Queen. Hippolyta shook her head in dismay.

"No. Phillipus! No!"

Hera responded to Eris, "I can oblige them."

Lightning flashed and Hippolyta was blinded momentarily. When she opened her eyes she felt movement against her knees and legs and the sound of hissing. She gasped to see scores of serpents surrounding her, no sign of the Amazons but their weapons strewn carelessly on the floor.

Hippolyta cried in anguish, "No!"

Hera turned to her, eyes like daggers. "As for you..."

* * *

><p>Diana landed on the beach of Themyscira and flew inland towards the palace with a haste and urgency she never felt before. She glanced around worriedly as she realized no one had come to greet her and she could see no signs of sentries that usually were posted at intervals along the way.<p>

The palace looked normal but there was an eerie silence. There were no sounds of life as she entered the gates. Her heart lurched painfully as she began to run inside and call out.

"Mother!Sisters! I am home!"

Not a sound. No sign of her sisters.

She spun around in dismay, looking and listening for signs of life, and then suddenly she stopped and stared in horror.

She had just entered the inner courtyard and saw a peacock feather fluttering on the ground. Her worst fears were confirmed.

She stumbled forward. "Nooo...noooo...Mother!"

She was too late. Hera had come and punished them. Her mother was on her knees, arms outstretched as if begging for mercy, still and silent. Turned into stone.

And her sisters...they couldn't be! Her eyes gazed in disbelief at the hissing serpents around her. Some were slithering away from her while others writhed over her boots. "Gods...Oh my sisters."

Diana fell to her knees before mother's statue and her arms went around it. "I am sorry. I am sorry."

Tears blurred Diana's vision. She bit back a sob and tried not to wail. Amazons don't cry. She put her forehead to her mother's stone one.

"I swear I will find a way to free you..." she said huskily.

"That might not be so easy, Little Sister. Only Hera can undo her curse."

Diana turned and saw the smirking face of Eris.

"The Goddess of Discord." Diana stood up. Her hand instinctively went to her sword. "Did you come to finish your mother's dirty work bringer of strife?"

"Oh how formal. We are sisters now. What is between our mamas shouldn't affect that we should love each other more," she smiled. "Put the little toothpick brother Hephaestus made for you away and let us talk. Do you have any wine? I hear the Amazons make the best wine."

Diana gritted, "Stay where you are. Not an inch closer."

"Oh Diana, you must be upset. But your mother should not have bedded my father. Such is the consequence angering the Gods. There is a silver lining in all of this. You are one of us now," she crooned.

"One of you? I will never be like one of you!" she snapped and turned away. She began to lift off, wanting to get as far away from the island and Eris as possible. She could feel her anger exacerbating in the goddess' presence.

Eris floated after her. "You have Zeus' blood running though your veins, child. Of course you are one of us."

"He is but a name to me. I have no father."

"Ouch. Not many of his progeny has been known to refute him. There are so many who long to have his attention. If you are grateful enough, he might just grant you a place on Olympus.

Diana spun around. "I want nothing from him and I want nothing to do with Olympus! Who I am is because of these women, not him. Stay away from me!"

Eris folded her arms and made a tutting sound. "Oh the pride of the young and ignorant."

* * *

><p>Hera lounged in what looked like a combined garden and sitting room. There were long divans and tables laden with food and drink amid a grassy embankment and flowers. The sounds of a harp and lyre filtered through the trees.<p>

Hera sipped from a goblet and smiled to herself, as she contemplated the sun creating ripples in the stream running past her and then stars in the firmament above that. It was night and day always on Olympus.

She suddenly felt the sun shaded and a voice cause the trees to shiver.

"You dare defy me?"

Hera turned to see Zeus floating before her with Hermes in the background.

Her face hardened. "Your little messenger carries new fast."

Zeus landed to stand before her. "I told you not to touch the Amazons and the child. How dare you disobey me?"

Hera stood up and boldly face him, her lips in a sneer, "You said not to kill them. I did not. The "child" remains untouched."

His hand raised as if to strike her.

She continued calmly,"Before you strike, show me where I defied you. I broke no edict of yours. You cannot punish me. The Amazons are alive and no physical harm has come to your bastard."

The King of the Gods dropped his hand. She was right. "You are an embittered, spiteful woman."

"If I am, you made me so. My only crime was loving you. I did as I saw fit. No one can begrudge me satisfaction. Do not try to tell me you cared that much for the Queen. You took what you wanted and you left. Like you always do. And if you think your bastard will welcome you with open arms...I would suggest you think again. She wants to have nothing to do with you."

Zeus' jaw tightened. "How do you know this?"

"It is true, father," said a voice behind them.

Eris floated in from amid the trees carrying a goblet of wine. "I encountered my little sister and she is very angry. She said she has no father and she wants nothing to do with Olympus. A feisty little thing." Eris looked at Hermes. "But I think you already knew that, right, Messenger? You and Hephaestus. Keeping your little secrets."

Hermes' guilty look made Zeus glare. "There are many things you kept from me, Hermes. Hephaestus I have no illusions about but you..."

"I did it to preserve peace. I would give Diana some time, my lord. She...this is a great shock to her. She has never suffered any real loss in her life and this...perhaps she will come to you for help."

Hera said loudly, "What I did cannot be undone by Zeus' whim. The Amazons stay as they are. Only I can turn them back, do you hear me?"

The King of the Gods seemed to be weighing what she said. His eyes were narrowed and intimidating. She could swear lightning bolts sparked in the irises. For a moment she wondered if he would disregard her words.

"So be it." Zeus turned and walked away, vanishing amid the trees.

* * *

><p>Reporters were camped outside the Themysciran Embassy. It was nearly midnight but they were all waiting for Wonder Woman. Since the breaking news of her and Superman and her demi-god status, it was all the media could talk about. They had questions for her, and they had their sharp eyes trained around the building and roof for any sign of the Man of Steel himself. To get a picture of him entering or leaving her place was now the goal of every gossip magazine and entertainment network.<p>

She could see and hear them long before she broke through the clouds.

"The world can't seem to get enough of this."

"You're thinking what everyone is thinking, right? I mean, bow chicka wow, right?'

"I bet she ties him up."

"Think they do it flying?"

Diana stopped and she turned around. She really could not deal with them right now. She flew towards Metropolis.

* * *

><p>Clark sat in front of the tv and cursed under his breath. Every single station had news on them. The reporter part of him knew this was expected. The frenzy he suspected would last for a few weeks until the next big story. The most worrying part for him was not that people were talking that he was with her but the many concerned groups that did not like the idea of him and her together because they were too powerful. A frightening threat. An Alien and God union. Humanity did not like anything it could not control nor understand.<p>

Lex himself was making it a point to bring it up in his trial.

"They are not people. They are power. Unpredictable. What would a child of theirs bring? The thought is horrendous. You cannot let these people rule above us! I knew this could happen...why do you think I did what I did?"

Clark flicked off the remote and flung it aside and stood up. He could try the Justice league Satellite again or the Embassy. Maybe she had come back. He reached for his communicator when he heard the shifting of the air outside his window and saw the light curtain blow. She climbed inside and her eyes met his instantly. Never had ever he seen her look so pale and distraught. Not even when she'd found out about Zeus. Her eyes were dull and lost, the sparkle gone. Her lips trembled as if she was not sure what to say, then she swallowed hard and began, "Can I... stay with you? Reporters at...at...the Embassy. I...Hera...she came and took her revenge...My mother...turned to stone...sisters...snakes..."

"What?! Rao! Oh, sweetheart, come here."

He dropped the communicator at once and moved towards her. A strong arm went around her shoulder and steered her to the couch. He eased her down and knelt before her. He took her hands in his. "Stone? Snakes? She can do that?"

"Yes...they're...they're gone." Diana stared at him in despair. "And I don't know what to do."

* * *

><p>An hour later, they lay together in bed. But she had not cuddled into him as she usually did. She simply turned on her side and stared into the darkness. She hadn't spoken much nor dropped a tear when he tried to comfort her. She had refused food and drink but had not protested when he led her to the bedroom and got her to take a warm shower and change into one of his t-shirts.<p>

He knew not to force her to talk unnecessarily. He knew what it was like to suddenly be an orphan. The pain of suddenly knowing one was truly alone was like nothing he'd ever felt when he lost the Kents. He'd had no one to hold or comfort him. Not even Lana or Pete could know what he felt. He thanked God he was at least able to be here for her. When she was ready, she would talk. Or cry. If she wanted to.

She continued to stare off into space and it was when the digital clock flicked to three am he felt her shift. She whispered as if she was not sure he was awake," Clark?"

"Yes?" He had not dropped off. He had been listening to her heart beat all this time and longing to simply fold her into his arms.

She turned on her back. He could see her profile clearly even though the lights were off.

"I can't sleep."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

She whispered, after a long pause, "I should have considered that one day this would have happened. I should have prepared for it."

"And what would you have done? How could you have stopped Hera from taking her revenge?"

"I don't know...I could have revealed myself, told her the truth, pleaded with her maybe? Appeal to her nature as a mother..."

"Would Hera have listened to you, Diana?"

"She could have harmed me...like she did so many others...but she didn't. Maybe she might have listened..."

"Or she simply choose the better way to hurt you and have her satisfaction. Sweetheart, it's no use going over what you could have done. That does not help. Believe me, I know. I blamed myself for my parents death for years. But in truth I could not have seen it nor stopped it."

She looked at his face, so full of concern and tenderness for her. She saw shared pain. He had lost both parents. He knew what she felt.

"I...have to free her...them."

"Can they be freed?" He wasn't so sure it was that simple.

"I...don't know...Only Hera can do it...This cannot be the end. I can't be the only Amazon left...I...am alone," she quavered.

"You're not alone."

Tears spiked her lashes and she voiced sorrowfully,"My heart hurts, Clark."

Clark gently pulled her into his arms."I wish I could take away the pain. I wish I could bring them back for you. But I can't. All I can do is tell you that I'm here. As long as I draw breath, I'll always be here for you. This I promise. I love you, Diana."

Those words seemed to make the tears trickle down her cheeks. Diana turned her face into Clark's chest and finally allowed herself to mourn.

* * *

><p>A woman in a short fitted black dress, barefooted, sauntered along the white sands of a palm fringed beach. Music filled the air. She side-stepped dancing couples and tanning men and women to head towards a wooden bar with a large, thatched roof. She sat down on a bamboo seat next to a very handsome blond man wearing a white shirt, dark trousers and shades.<p>

"Hello, brother. Business is booming, I see."

Ares, the God of War, turned from his contemplation of the television on the wall. He had been looking at the fighting going on in the Middle East.

"Eris, it has been years. What do you want?" he asked scathingly.

The Goddess of Discord made a face. "Surely this is no way to greet your beloved sister. Buy me a drink, there's a dear."

He sniffed. "What do you want?"

She tapped her chin. "I have a feeling for "A Short Trip to Hell."

He signaled to the bartender and put the request in. "So, what are you doing here? It's not like you to slum it among the humans."

"We missed you. We haven't seen you for such a long time."

"We?"

"Mother and I."

"Our mother does not miss anyone. Unless it is our philandering father. What are those two doing? Fighting as usual over his indiscretions?"

"She has been rather angry and she did curse one of his past paramours only yesterday."

Ares turned his attention to gang violence shown as a result of warring for turf over drugs from the Americas. "Who's the unfortunate soul this time?"

"The Amazons of Themyscira?"

Ares turned back. "Indeed? You interest me now."

She explained all that had occurred. He smiled spitefully, fully recalling his last interactions with the Amazons and Diana of Themyscira. It had not gone well for him. So he was quite pleased to hear about them being punished. "Ah, mother always was full of venom. I suspect they never saw that one coming. Nor that proud little princess. How is she dealing with the fact she is one of us now?"

"She hates it."

He laughed. "Oh the sweet irony. But did you come to seek me out to tell me this?"

"Not only this. You have been watching the news, yes?"

"I watch only for War."

"Then you might be very interested to know that our new little sister has chosen a male companion."

"The human soldier?"

"That is old news, brother." Eris stared at the television and the station tripped over to a channel that was talking about Wonder Woman and Superman. "She is with this one now."

"Him?" He had heard if this alien. "No accounting for taste if she'd go after that."

"Together that could be very dangerous though. They fight for justice and peace."

"Peace." The words rolled off his tongue with derision.

Eris leaned in. "Think what that could mean to you and I."

Ares took off his shades and his eyes glowed red.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Thank you so much for your patience, feedback and best wishes, everyone. You are the best! These versions of the Olympian Gods are not fully following the new 52 versions._


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the long delay. I did get your messages and thank you for your thoughts etc. I am aware that some of you are very keen for the chaps but if I could do it faster, I would. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Steve pulled out his key to Lois Lane's apartment with his left hand, while his right hand held two bags with Chinese take-out and beer he had picked up on his way from the airport. Lois had never quite perfected the art of cooking because she simply never cared to be in the kitchen. Cooking bored her and she also had little patience to sit around and watch others cook. She could live on take-out and frozen dinners, or restaurant food if she had the chance. Time was always of the essence to this woman on the go. He wasn't sure if she was at home or at work with him having gotten in earlier than expected. He had barely gotten the key in the lock when the door knob tuned and the the door was yanked opened by Lois herself. She was in sweats and had the remote in her hand and looked a little manic.

"You're here! Jesus, get in here! Have you seen the news? It's insane! It's all they are talking about!" She flung her hands in the air as still if in disbelief.

Steve tripped in and followed her to the living room. He put the food down and looked at the TV screen. A talk-show has experts debating what could happen if Superman and Wonder Woman ever turned rogue.

"I know. That's why I was called in." Steve shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. "They're worried too."

Lois paced and gesticulated wildly. "Steve..._Wonder Woman_ is in a relationship with _Superman_ according to these people. The Justice League has yet to deny it. But you and I well know Wonder Woman is dating _Smallville! _ So two things here...she's two timing my poor, clueless friend...or my poor, clueless friend isn't who I think he is. Now I'm more inclined to believe such a gorgeous woman wouldn't find anything so remarkable in a nerd from Kansas and using him to cover up her love affair with Superman. I mean, it's freaking Superman! Which woman could resist that? Now if this is the case I am not really happy with her. Smallville might have his faults but using him is uncalled for. He's not some player and this would really hurt him. The other option...I can't..." Lois came to a standstill and scowled. "It's impossible...to think...but now I think..." She slapped her forehead. " What a blind fool I have been...right in front of my eyes...the sudden disappearances...the lateness...the lame excuses...out scooping me...That hay raking son of a...Clark Kent could not be Superman! I'll kill him!"

Steve sighed and went to the kitchen to get plates. "Come and sit down, Lo, you must be hungry. I got Chinese and the beer is still cold."

She came around to stare at the TV. "All these years...he says he's my friend and he lies! Why? Why would he lie to me?"

"I don't know." Steve was tired and hungry. Clark Kent being Superman certainly was not news to stop him from eating.

"I can keep a secret! You know I can. I wouldn't have spilled his secret. I supported Superman from the time he appeared in Metropolis. That boy even had a crush on me when he came to work years ago. I knew it. He always use to give me these puppy dog glances. But he was, you know, Smallville. I showed him the ropes and we even worked together!" she exclaimed.

"Lois, here." Steve handed her a plate and opened a beer for her. "Eat."

She sank down looking a little disappointed. "If I had known..."

Steve gave her a probing look. "What? You'd have dated him?"

Lois flushed because Steve had almost read the path her mind had taken. "No...I didn't mean...I...it's just not nice to be lied to." She took the plate and admitted wryly, "Maybe I might have if he asked me. Yeah, yeah, I'm as fallible as the next woman for a hot body under blue armor. But that was then. Not now. I'm with _you_ now and wouldn't change that for anything. You got a hot body under that uniform too." She gave him a flirty, meaningful look and he smiled.

"I know. Even if you dated him, I think they'd have found each other in the end. No matter how long it took. When Diana was with me, I knew she was drifting and always feared it would be Superman she would go to. There was something latent between them even when we dated. She convinced me for a while it wasn't. I am sure she spoke the truth but didn't really know her own heart. And of course, they ended up together anyway."

"Did you tell them what you knew?"

"No. Of course not. I couldn't do that to her and I knew as mad as you are with Kent...you'd never betray him either, would you?"

She made a face."No. Could have been a great scoop but no. I don't shaft friends."

"Me neither." He handed her chop sticks.

She took them and began to eat, more like eating for hunger than enjoyment, not really savoring. Her mind was too preoccupied. "So what did those stiff necked chiefs want with you? I know if it's classified stuff you can't say but it had to be something urgent to pull you out of bed at that time in the morning."

Steve twirled his noodles with his chop sticks slowly. "Interesting would be an understatement, Lo."

"Yeah?" She took a swig of beer. Steve looked a little uneasy. "Something you're not happy with?"

"A little complicated. I can't tell you my mission but there is something you might need to know."

"What?"

"They were the ones responsible for the Superman and Wonder Woman leaked story. They wanted the world to react."

"Huh. The military gave TMZ the scoop? But why?"

"They think they could be very dangerous together. Too much power."

"Last I checked it was the government and military doing crappy things and those two saving our hides. Talk about hypocrisy. I hope your mission is not underhanded like what my father did, Steve."

"No. The President knows. It's actually, to be fair to them, in the interest of national security. But...babies."

Lois frowned. "Babies? Oh, come on. She's some demi-goddess and he's an alien. Two different species."

"Still, imagine what their combined powers could create. The military are not too happy they don't know what Superman and Wonder Woman's full abilities are and that means they can't identify weakness. But imagine that kid."

"So they brought you in to discuss ways to break them up? Is that what you're saying?" she scoffed.

"No. Just to prepare for the worse if it comes. And Lois...I really hope it never comes."

His eyes held hers gravely and she whispered softly, "Me too. Will you talk to Diana?"

"I'll give her a call and let her know her and Clark's secret are safe with me. Will you talk to Clark?"

"I should let him squirm and see if he'll come to me. Does Diana know you told me who she is?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess I need to talk to him then."

* * *

><p>Clark was sitting at his desk staring at his laptop screen lost in thought when something imperceptible touched him on the head. He turned to see Lois. She stood behind him with a rolled up morning edition of the Daily Planet and she'd apparently whacked him hard. Not that he felt it. His mind was lost still on Diana. He'd left her reluctantly to come to work. She was still quite upset but she had to hide her distress and get back to her job and city. She dreaded the inevitable barrage from the media that would go with it. He was luckier not to have to face that right away but he was sure when he donned his Superman armor he'd have his share of his privacy being invaded.<p>

"Lois...," he sighed tiredly. She looked pissed. He could only guess she knew his secret because Steve knew Diana's.

She came around to drop in a chair at the side of his desk and hissed so no one else around could hear, "I can't believe you! All these years. You lied to me. Why? I thought we were friends. Looked out for each other. And here you are hiding the biggest truth imaginable from me."

He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Lois, I'm sorry. I did it for your protection."

"My protection? How do you justify that, Clark? Because I happen to be a reporter and we both know there are risks involved in our job. Hell, just being around a story puts me in danger. You know, like when I was in Berlin and Steve and I got caught up in your battle with that monster? But yet here I still am. Alive and kicking."

"I know. I know. I'm not questioning your ability to take care of yourself."

"Yet you couldn't tell your friend you're Superman? You couldn't trust me to keep a secret? You know how insulting that is considering I told you most things about me?"

"Lois, it's more complex than that. You know that. I value our friendship but my foes have always tried to get to me via the people I love and care about. From my parents to Lana to Sally...now to Diana. I didn't want to subject anyone to that if I could help it."

"Yet you're with Diana?" she pointed dryly.

"I couldn't help that, " he admitted. "I tried to keep away from her too, believe me...but...it just happened. It's way too late to regret being with her. I love her."

Lois blinked and seemed to digest that piece of information. "Oh. So it's serious between you two?"

"Yes, very much so. And the last twenty four hours have been very hard for her. Not only the invasion in our privacy but the loss of her mother and sisters." He told her about the Amazons and Lois covered her mouth. As someone who had her share of family problems she could empathize.

"Oh crap. I...didn't know...That lousy General Eiling. Steve did mention to me they were responsible for leaking the photos. I'm sorry, Clark. I hope something can be done."

"The loss of privacy is secondary to what happened to Diana's family."

Lois leaned back. Her initial anger had subsided. She said a little worriedly, "Clark, Steve was called into the Pentagon to discuss your and Diana's relationship. They are paranoid as hell about you two judging by what Steve could say."

"I can only guess. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. The priority is to get the Amazons back."

She sighed. "That's a little beyond the ability of a star reporter." She reached out and patted his arm. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you found someone. I always used to worry about you. And now look at you...you've nabbed a princess no less. Very impressive, farm boy."

"Thanks, Lois. And I hope Trevor is treating you well."

"Zipper? He's great. Though do you think it kinda weird that your girlfriend used to date the guy I am with now?"

"She and he are long over."

"It doesn't bother you at all?"

"No. Does it bother you?"

She smiled. "No."

They smiled at each other. She got up and said, "Well, I have my own stories to chase, so you'll excuse me." She suddenly paused. "Hey, I think I can take some credit you and Diana hooking up?"

"That you can. You taught me that groveling works."

She laughed. "And never forget that. Later, Smallville."

Clark sighed to himself. His mind ran to Diana wondering how she was doing. He would drop in on her later. Maybe take her somewhere remote for dinner. Away from nosy reporters and cameras.

* * *

><p>Diana was having a tougher day than he was. The press was camped outside the Embassy and the phones were ringing off the hook. Claire and William looked very harassed as they tried to deal with the influx of calls which were mainly from eager media houses. She had to switch off the TV to avoid seeing and hearing the silliness about herself and Superman. It wasn't that what they were saying upset her. Not really. They were no more absurd than when she was with Steve. It was the fact that she'd lost her mother and sisters. For the first time in her life Diana really did not know what to do next.<p>

Diana sat at her desk in the study and stared at the pile of correspondence. She should be doing some work. Not moping. She picked up an invite from the UK for a cultural exchange between them and Themyscira and dropped it despondently. She was an Ambassador for a nation that had no one living to preserve its culture.

"I can't give up. There must be some way to restore them," she muttered. "But how?"

Her cell rang and she saw Steve Trevor's number. For a moment she really did not want to answer but then she shook herself. Enough with the moping. It was not his fault her family was lost.

"Hello, Steve."

"Diana. Hi. How are you doing?"

"How do you think, Steve?" she replied.

"I can only guess. For what it's worth, I'm sorry you have to go through this again," he said sympathetically.

She said pointedly, "I can live with gossip, Steve. But there is one truth that must be kept secret."

"I know and I want to assure you...and him that I will keep that one."

"Thank you, Steve. That means a lot to me. "

"Diana?"

"Yes, Steve?"

"Be careful. You and Superman. Okay?"

"Is there something I should know?"

"It's not something I can talk about but the military are even more...paranoid now."

"Because of me and Superman dating?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Don't put your trust too much in anyone."

"Would that include you?"

"Touche. I'm just telling you...one friend to another...be careful."

"I always am, Steve. It's the nature of the job."

"Diana, I have to go. But...if you need anything..."

"I'll let you know. Thanks, Steve."

"Bye, Diana."

Diana put down her cell phone with a shake of the head. She did not understand how anyone could view her being with Superman as something to fear.

"They fear what they can't control, daughter."

Diana spun around to see a handsome man appear as out of thin air. He was attired in a white shirt and white pants, his curly black hair in a neat pony tail, and his feet bare. The iris of his dark eyes were peppered with little sparks.

Her blue eyes darkened as she met the eyes of her father, Zeus King of Olympus. She sprang from her chair, her hand going instinctively to her xiphos.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Diana. You can put down the sword. I mean you no harm. Not that it can harm me." He put a hand out and took a step forward.

"I never called on you. Stay where you are." She refused to put the sword down.

He looked a little amused. No one ever pointed a weapon at him. Well, her mother had. He could see she had Hippolyta's fire. But she was infinitely more beautiful than Hippolyta. Than Hera. And while Aphrodite had unsurpassed beauty, there was something infinitely purer about Diana's. Hermes had filled him in on Diana's life on earth and that it was dedicated to defending mortals. His daughter had courage and honor it seemed. Something lacking in many of his own offspring. "A father does not have to be called upon to want the well being of his children."

"You expect me to believe you care who I am?" She was not going to fall for that.

"Your mother kept your existence from me. If I had known..."

"What? You'd have acknowledged your bastard? You would have stopped Hera's heart from being twisted with pain and jealousy? Spare me," she returned tersely.

He folded his arms across his chest. "I know you are angry. I did warn her not to harm them...she defied me very cleverly. I cannot punish her for it nor force her to turn them back. I regret I cannot do more but I am here to try to make some reparation to you."

"Reparation?" Diana looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes. Hermes has told me about this life you lead here on the mortal plane. While I am aware that sometimes there can be things here that can fascinate, take it from one who has lived for eons...eventually those things wear out their welcome."

"You mean like your interest wore out on my mother?" she riposted.

He said without a flinch of remorse, "Your mother knew my situation. I never hid my intentions from her. I wanted her and she wanted me. We had each other. I would say an equal trade off. Hippolyta was not some naive virgin I defiled. Your mother is a proud woman and a Queen. She knew where her duty lay. I doubt your mother spent her time pining over me."

Diana said nothing. There was truth in his words. No one would expect Zeus to drop everything and play faithful consort to Hippolyta. But she knew he had, on some level, disappointed her mother. Hippolyta was a Queen but she had also been a woman with a heart.

He continued," You have lost your family and I am not indifferent to your pain. But you have other family."

"Other family?"

"Yes. Your Godly family. You have divine blood. MY blood. You are the last of my line..."

"That you probably know of, "she interrupted scathingly.

His lips twisted. Yes, fiery. Another time he'd probably bellow at anyone daring to be insolent, but he was inclined to be lenient for now. Beautiful women were always his weakness and that this one was from his loins made him a little sentimental and proud. He was glad to see she was not submissive and scared. A true daughter of Zeus.

"You do not belong among these mortals. I know the need to come at times and mingle but you'll never be one of them. You'll never age like them. You''ll never experience the weakness and decay they do. You'll always be misunderstood. Hermes told me your own tribe never fully accepted you. Calling you names. Mortals cannot process what it means to me an immortal with power like us. Your place is above. On Olympus. With your siblings and the rest of the Pantheon."

Diana put down her sword slowly. "You think your wife will be happy to see me there?"

"Hera does not rule Olympus. I do. She will abide with whatever I decree."

Her voice was tight. "My home is here. With those who have accepted me as their friend and hero."

"Hero? Hermes told me some mortals are afraid of you. I do not see that as acceptance. You are a demi-goddess, gifted, beautiful, and there is a life beyond this drudgery you call home. You are one of us."

"I am not one of you! I do not see myself above the people on earth. I came here to serve them with my abilities."

"Gods do not serve," Zeus stated firmly. The girl was not only naive but stubborn.

"I am not a God. I will never see myself that way. You are wasting your time. You owe me nothing. I am happy as I am."

He said dryly, "Hermes mentioned you have some strange alien being as a lover. No doubt you think he will adore you forever..."

"Maybe, maybe not but my life choices are not premised solely on whom I bed. I have my mission. Like my mother, if a man leaves me I won't spend it pining either. I know my duty. Good day to you."

"Very well. But it seems being with this creature has made them more fearful of you. Why risk your life for someone who is not even your equal?"

"He is a man, not a creature," she interjected curtly. "And he would never see himself as God. That makes him my equal."

"I could have helped you both."

"We do not need your help. We just wish to be left alone."

"Let us hope your stubborn pride does not doom you both."

Diana bristled. "If you dare touch him..."

He laughed for the first time. He had to admire her. She was like a tigress. Claws really unsheathed now, ready to tear into him, who could smite her at a glance. "I hope this "man" values your misplaced loyalty. And do not fear, I have no desire to harm the alien. Hermes assures me he is of no threat to Olympus. Yet." Zeus shoved his hands in his pockets and said confidently, " Good bye, daughter. I am at least glad to meet you finally. You are a child in years still. I expect time will temper some of your...idealism. When you want to come to Olympus, call on Hermes."

Diana sank down on the chair once he was gone and stared at her hands. Her father! She'd just met her father! And she'd denounced him, her birthright and her kin in his face. Gods, she had to be crazy to even be that rude to Zeus. But yet he'd tolerated her rage. In fact he'd look amused. She held her head and swallowed the lump threatening to engulf her throat. She never believed he would come. But what did he expect? Hugs and tears of joy? He was a stranger to her. It made her heart sink and bleed all the more for her loss of Hippolyta.

* * *

><p>Hermes looked at Zeus curiously as he appeared alongside him in the clouds above the Embassy.<p>

"She said no."

Hermes nodded as one not surprised.

"She was very angry and very insolent. Spurred my offer."

"I am sorry, my lord, but she is bereaved. Else I am sure she'd have been more...receptive," he began swiftly.

Zeus said dryly, "No need to fly to her defense so quickly. I am not about to punish her for not jumping at the chance to come to Olympus. At least she has conviction and loyalty to the ones she loves...something that is missing in many of my own self serving progeny. She is young and ignorant though. I expect a few decades of living in that ant's nest should open her eyes to the hardships living among mortals who are largely ungrateful beings. She will die for them and they still will be ready to deny and even destroy her. I have given to many over a millenia and they still have forgotten me." He suddenly looked tired. Older. He said as he faded out, " You and Hephaestus have helped her in her time of need. I want you both to watch out for her. Hera is still angry and might attempt to cause her more pain. Diana also does not realize the savagery of the world she has pledged her allegiance to. Mankind is still greedy and self destructive as of old. Their tools are only more sophisticated today. I cannot do anything for her while she denies her birthright."

* * *

><p>Diana did not mention anything about Zeus to Clark until they were having dessert. The restaurant he'd taken her to was a favorite floating one in Phuket. They were digging into pineapple and banana fritters with local coconut ice cream, when Diana took a breath and blurted out, "Oh...I forgot to mention... the King of the Gods dropped by the Embassy today."<p>

Clark uttered, "You met Zeus?!"

"Yes."

"And?"

She ate a bit of fritter absent minded and sighed, "He's a douche."

Clark put his bowl down. "Um, o-kay. What did he say?"

She grimaced. "He wanted me to come live in Olympus."

Clark's brows flew up. "What?"

She filled him in on the details of the meeting. Clark's listened closely and observed her expression, trying to figure out how she was feeling about it. She was a little subdued but he knew that was down to her recent loss. Now he could understand why at times she looked distracted. He wasn't shocked she'd refuse Zeus. Diana never saw herself above anyone. Even though she was a princess, she always believed in helping and using her gifts to better the world. But it did not go pass him the magnitude of the offer. She was a demi-goddess. Divine, royal blood flowing in her veins from Gods of old. In many ways he was a commoner compared to her.

He mused, "Hmm, what does one do on Olympus though?"

She shrugged wearily. "Drink ambrosia and play with the lives of mankind? I don't know. Even since I found out I was one of them...it has affected my faith. I used to pray to them as a child, Clark. I used to ask Hera for her blessing...Now...there is no putting one's faith blindly in any deity."

"Well, Ma and Pa were Methodists. But they knew their way wasn't the only way. Heck, the moment they found me was a confirmation that the universe is vast and there are sources of power we don't often understand. They never stopped me in embracing a sort of eclectic approach to faith. End of the day what's important is how we live our life and how we treat others and the world. Ritual is exactly what it is. Just a method to connect to whatever that's out there."

She looked wistfully into his eyes. "Your parents were wise, Clark. I don't know why Zeus would even want me there."

"Well, he is your father and maybe he considers it his duty to bring you into the fold. They are your only remaining kin. Also, he could have reacted differently. It's been often said he had a temper and would never have his will crossed."

She put down her bowl and confessed, "I was a little surprised he didn't get mad too. I wasn't exactly cordial when he approached me. Maybe he isn't a total douche."

Clark took her hand. "You mother must have seen at least one good thing in him apart from all the obvious power."

"It really doesn't matter. I want to have nothing to do with Olympus. My place is here on earth. With you." She squeezed his fingers as if to press home the point.

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "If you're sure. But it still remains you have half siblings out there...like Hermes and Hephaestus and Eris and Ares...family, Diana, which you cannot deny."

"Hermes and Hephaestus have been kind to me and are not destructive. I would not deny them. Eris and Ares...they are harbingers of strife and war. They are the forces you and I fight on a daily basis. I do not think there will be any chances of me accepting them, shared blood or not."

Clark nodded with understanding. "Yeah. I can understand that. You want anything else?"

"No. I'm full." She'd tried to eat as much as she could but her appetite wasn't all that good.

Clark paid the bill, left a tip and he and Diana took a long tail boat back to the main land.

"You want to go home?"

She shook her head. "No. Let's just walk for a while."

It was a lovely night. The moon was large and bright above them, the beachfront was busy, with lots of people eating or just hanging out. It was easy to get lost in the crowd and pretend to be a young tourist couple just taking in the sights. So that was what they did.

As they walked they did not notice the woman in the short dress and bare feet stepping out of a boat that was just behind theirs and vanishing into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Eris looked at Ares with a mock sigh.<p>

"She said she'd never accept us. I am hurt. Our baby sister has so much anger and pride, my brother."

Ares frowned. "So he went to see her."

"He actually offered her to come to Olympus. How hospitable of father."

"Our mother would love that," Ares snorted.

"I will make sure she knows," promised Eris.

Ares strolled out of what was an opulent living room and stood out on a balcony looking at an ocean view. "He is not even bothered about the Kryptonian. He is growing lazy and losing his touch. He cares nothing for Olympus' glory. Why else would he offer a bastard half blood to sully our home and not even care she takes a thing like that to her bed?"

Eris gave a mock sigh. "Standards have indeed dropped."

"No one worships us as they used to. We're lucky we still exist because of the nature of man. But no one cares about Olympus these days. We've failed as Gods. No thanks to our father who only cares about his loins."

"We could do something. Bring Olympus back its former glory. The days when people killed virgins and bulls for us was fun," she reminisced on a sigh.

Ares turned and faced her. His voice dropped. "We have to be very careful."

"Of course."

"No telling anyone. Not even mother. I mean it, sister."

Eris rolled her eyes. "Oh very well. What have you in mind? Father might be lazy but he is not stupid. And he is merciless when he is crossed. I have no desire to spend eternity having my innards ripped out."

He stared at the horizon. "It will take some doing but I know of a way we can deal with father and our little sister and that creature she calls her lover."

Eris' eyes gleamed. "Do tell."

* * *

><p>The Gem Hall in the Gotham Metropolitan Museum was silent save for the echo of the footsteps of the security personnel doing their rounds along the first floor at midnight.<p>

In the middle of the large chamber that hosted hundreds of variety of mineral stones, jewelry, ornaments crafted from precious and semi-precious ores, was the big draw of the day-a pair of black jade cats encrusted with ruby eyes and platinum collars studded with diamonds. They were loaned to the museum from an unknown patron and were there for the rest of the summer. They were under reinforced glass with lasers around the periphery of the display.

As the footsteps faded to the elevators leading to the second floor, a sleek, black silhouette appeared on the multifaceted glass dome in the main atrium. The figure raised a hand and from gloved fingers lethal claws flicked out. Using the index finger the curved claw cut the edge of a pane and then carefully produced a suction from the palms of the gloves to eased the glass up.

A lithe, female figure shimmed down to the ground using a grapple. Then very carefully the intruder headed towards the Gem Hall. The code to the chamber was punched in opening the doors easily.

She headed towards the cats and stood on the periphery of the exhibit and purred in appreciation.

"There you are, my darlings. Come to mama. There are perks to dating museum curators."

She watched carefully while the red lasers shifted, crisscrossing each other, like a lattice work and with the grace of a dancer and contortionist she eased her way over and under the lasers. She reached the exhibit and produced something that looked like a small torchlight. She smiled. "A little tool I "borrowed" from a certain overgrown rodent."

The laser cut the top of the reinforced glass case and her hands went in to pick up the two cats from their perch.

The moment she did an alarm went off.

"Oh crap!"

She grabbed the two figures and slipped them in a satchel slung over her shoulder and then she headed for the doors. They were closing and she managed to dart out before they closed. She skidded on the corridor and could hear sound of footsteps rushing towards her and shouts. "Intruder in the Gen Hall!"

She headed for the grapple and line that still hung from the domed roof and she reeled herself up swiftly. She nimbly darted off the roof and down the side of the western facade and headed for a wall that led to a side street. She could heard the two guard dogs barking and sirens in the distance. Using her whip on the branch of an elm near the wall, she hoisted herself up and swung over. She landed on the top of a passing removal van. She dropped down flat as two police cars went pass them towards the museum. When the van reached the next block she jumped off and vanished down an alley.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later she was climbing through a window on the third floor of a tenement building that led into a small kitchen. Two cats lounged on the counter tops. She let out a smug laugh and undid her feline hood. A lovely face with brilliant green eyes and dark hair in a pixie cut was revealed in the light filtering in from the street.<p>

"Hello, my darlings. I brought you company. Two beautiful sisters for you." She undid the satchel and pulled out the two jade cats. The animals jumped down to come and rub against her calves.

The pretty cat burglar strolled into the living room and her hand flicked the light switch.

"Good evening, Miss Kyle."

Selina Kyle spun around, her hands already pushing the jade cats back into the bag and unfurling her whip. She saw a blond man in a uniform with an insignia with something like an eye in a triangle sitting on her couch. She knew who he was. He was a high profile enough having been the boyfriend of not only Wonder Woman but currently involved in a case with the state against Lex Luthor. What would this military hero want with her? She wasn't waiting to find out!

She turned to head back out the way she came only to run into the barrels of two rifles. Two other men stared at her barring her route down the fire-escape.

Steve Trevor stood up and said calmly, "Your exits are blocked, Miss Kyle. There is nowhere to run."

She looked at him over her shoulder. "You're trespassing in my home for what reason?"

"You know that's rich considering you have two priceless objects you just stole from the museum in your paws."

She laughed. "Ha. Paws. I like that. Seriously, you expect me to believe the military cares about two stone cats?"

"You're right. We don't. That's not why I am here."

She stiffened. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to strike a deal. Give you something you might want in exchange for something you could do for us."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Really? I doubt the military has anything I want."

Steve sat down and gestured for her to do the same. She remained standing.

"You'll be well compensated."

He gestured to a file sitting on her coffee table. Warily she picked it up and opened it. It contained everything about her. A copy of her birth certificate, the orphanage and foster homes she lived in, the high school she dropped out of, the different mug shots and police reports when she was arrested as a young adult for petty crime which had mainly consisted of petty fraud and robbery. The aliases she took while working different places, sometimes getting involved with mobsters, or contracted out by private collectors. She was mainly interested in jewelry or priceless ornaments. She derived a kick when planning a heist. It took wit and skill. She had to be a consummate actress and athlete. But her lifestyle became increasingly risky over time and she had been in many dangerous situations. She'd even had to kill to survive. She saw the warrant for murder. The law did not care that the drug pusher tried to rape her. All it saw was that the man was found dead from asphyxiation. She'd strangled him with her whip when she'd managed to break free from his hold.

"You've made a lot of enemies, Selina. Trying to keep your cover is not easy, is it? I know many mob bosses who would pay highly to get their hands on you and your real identity. You have warrants out for your arrest in ten states. You can't even stay in one place long. That must be a horrible way to live. To be on the run all the time. You've settled in Gotham only because you can be Catwoman. No one knows Selina Kyle is she."

She glared at him now. "What do you want?"

"If you help us, we can clean the slate for you. Drop every charge. Build you a new identity. If you want to relocate and start over we'll do that for you too."

She stared at him as if he'd grown another head. But her green eyes flashed with something. It was hope. Dare she believe him? To have a new life. To not have to run. To start over. She shook her head cynically. Nothing comes without a price.

"And what would you want from me?"

"You've been known to be...familiar with a certain cape crusader of Gotham."

She said dryly, "I know no more about Batman than you do."

"That maybe but you've been known to team up with him and help bring down some of the filth in Gotham. It's probably the only reason Gordon or Batman hasn't dragged you into custody. There is also _that_. Last page."

She flipped to the last page and sure enough on a roof top was a snap shot of her and Batman kissing.

Her jaw dropped a little. Then she said wryly, " Why is the military perving on the superhero community? First Superman and Wonder Woman. Now Batman."

"Eyes are everywhere, Miss Kyle, in the digital age. Especially rooftops."

"That all you got?"

"Should there be more?" he wondered, giving her a probing look.

"Oh no. Just wondering." She looked around her living room and remembered a passionate encounter right on the carpet with Batman. Masks on. Bodies writhing in passion. Least no one would ever know that. Except her and Batman. After that night he'd been careful with her. Not allowing her in too close. Even though she tried breaching his defenses he was always ready for her. She sighed. What she felt for him was so confusing. He was so irritating too. Always preaching at her.

"So what does all this have to do with me?"

"I'm building a team. I want you on it."

* * *

><p>A tall man in a gray coat and hat trudged up the staircase to his small apartment on the fifth floor. The lift was permanently out. The landlord wasn't really that keen in fixing it. He walked pass children playing on the second landing.<p>

"Evening, Mr Jones," they called.

The man looked at the children with a small smile. "Good evening."

"Did you catch any crooks today?"

John Jones shook his head. The children were always under the false impression he was a cop. When he was simply a private investigator. And business was really slow. He had only one person come in to try to get him to trail her unfaithful husband. "Not today."

"Aww. Can we see your gun?"

"Now, children, you know I can't do that. Please don't play too close to the edge. The balusters are shaky." He continued up to his floor. He would have loved to stay and chat more but as with everything in his life he couldn't afford to get too close to people.

They did not know who he was and if they did, they would more than likely be terrified. The current attitude towards aliens was not favorable. Superman who looked like them and who spend most of his time saving lives was still under suspicion. What would they do if they knew who he was and what he really looked like?

Life was lonely though. All he had was memories. Memories of a wife and child and a happy life. Until his home and family were destroyed by a pestilence than he prayed would never come to Earth.

He opened the door to his cramped apartment. It took him a nano second to register the presence of someone sitting in his arm chair before his one joy, his TV.

"What do you want, Steve Trevor?"

Steve stood up in the darkness. "I want a word with you, John Jones...or should I say J'onn J'onzz."

He flicked on the light switch and faced the Colonel. He morphed from the human man to a green skinned alien. "You want my help."

"You are one step ahead of me, I see."

"I am a telepath. I can see into you mind. Why should I help your government to deal with the Justice League? They are not a harmful force."

"Not but they could be and we need to be prepared. You are one of the most powerful beings on this planet. Possibly the only one who could really have a chance against the likes of Superman should he go rogue. You've spent a large part of your time hiding, J'onn. That must be difficult. You are isolated. A being without a true home. You can become a part of something that would make you one of us. One of our defenders. You can become a hero. You can actually call earth home openly without hiding."

* * *

><p>Amanda Waller stood with Steve on the other side of a two way mirror looking into a meeting room that was slowly filling up with the recruits for their new Justice League of America. It did not go pass her that many of those new recruits were not American. Not even human in some cases. But Steve had dismissed her concerned with the immigrant dream speech and the fact that the aliens did not have a home or anywhere else to go.<p>

"They all need acceptance and a chance to belong. That's the common thread. It is a huge motivator."

Waller folded her arms. "As long as they can follow orders, I don't care. I have no need for loose canons. The Justice League have been around for years and they are a strong unit. The senior members are no pushover."

Steve turned to the wall behind them. There was a chart with some of the most powerful members of the Justice League.

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Zatanna and Cyborg looked down at them.

"You have selected opponents for each of them?"

Steve nodded. He pointed to Catwoman who sat down next to the staid looking Martian Manhunter. "She's got an emotional connection to Batman. I think that more than anything else gives us the edge. He's skilled and clever but he is a man. And she is a woman. The mere fact he can't even bring her in...when he easily could...says it all."

"And the Martian? He is susceptible to flame, I understand."

"His weakness to fire is no different to Superman's to kryptonite. He can shape shift, phase though any material and invade minds. He'd fry your brains cells before you could speak."

Her eyes drifted to the powerful man and lithe woman with a Hawk mask and wings. "The Thanagarians are fugitives for treason."

"Both long serving soldiers who refused to bow down to a dictator and usurper. He is a perfect opponent for Aquaman. A tank like the Atlantean and his mace just as powerful as the trident. She can take on the cocky Green Lantern."

"I don't really think we needed to have a child among us," she fretted looking at the excited grin on the one called Shazam whose eyes were darting everywhere and trying to chat up Catwoman and interfere with Hawkman's mace.

"He might be immature but he is powerful. He is magical based and has access to Godly powers, I think he can handle the sorceress. Besides he's another keen to prove himself and belong."

Waller looked at a couple standing in a corner of the room near the window. One was a tall woman. She looked to be about seven foot and her male companion a whole foot shorter. But she had her arm linked with his and one could see clear affection for him in her eyes as they conversed together and looked around the room at their new colleagues with some curiosity and amusement.

"Another pair of alien refugees."

"Willing to work for the government in return for sanctuary from Apokolips. Barda is a skilled warrior and a worthy opponent for Wonder Woman. Scott Free equally can deal with anything Cyborg can throw at us. He is not only skilled warrior but well versed in Apokoliptian tech."

"And finally the Flash. You think that young lady can handle him?"

Steve looked at the young woman. "Jesse Chambers' father was a speedster. She has enhanced speed, strength, stamina, can emit sonic vibrational pulses and is an excellent hand to hand combatant."

"I like her. She's the only one out of this bunch that looks like someone the public might not feel uneasy about. She will be the face of the JLA and it's spokeswoman," Waller decided.

Steve shrugged. "Sure, if that helps."

"Go and talk to them and let them know what we expect of them. I want to publicly launch them in one week."

* * *

><p>The Justice Legaue of America launched as planned, with much fan fare and media coverage. They even managed to get some super heroics in by going out to deal with an invading herd of monsters from another dimension when most of the senior Justice League were off-world helping the Green Lanterns in peace negotiations between two warring planets.<p>

Green Lantern, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Zatanna and Cyborg had only just come from that deep space mission and most of them were heading out to the teleporters when the Atom on Monitor Duty gestured to them.

"Um, I think you all might want to see this before you leave,"Ray announced.

"What?" asked Vic, coming to stop before the screens.

"There is a new Justice League in town."

Hal's head snapped around. "What?"

The others turned as well and they looked up at the screens. Sure enough there were dozens of stations with different news reports about the Government's new team.

Amanda Waller was taking questions on CCN. Ray turned the volume up.

"So what makes this different from the Justice League?"

"This is a team we know and trust. A team whose mandate is to protect American interest."

"Your team has non Americans."

"All who want a home and have pledged their allegiance to us. Who will adhere to our rules and regulations and is accountable to homeland security and the people of America. Steve Trevor will be their field leader and coordinator. And everyone knows he is a hero. Well loved and respected but importantly, experienced. The teams' spokesperson is also Liberty Belle."

"So will they be dealing with any international matters?"

"Only if called upon."

"Where is their base?"

"In our nation's capital itself. There will be no floating satellite above our heads for our protectors. They will be where we can see, hear and touch them."

"Can you introduce us to the members?"

"Certainly." Amanda began to go down the list of names.

"What a load of bull. What the heck are they pulling?" began Hal. "Since when we need two Leagues?"

"They need one they can control, that is why," said Bruce.

"Did you know about this Diana?" asked Clark, frowning.

Diana looked at him a little taken aback. "What? Why should I know?"

"Trevor is their field leader and you and he are back on speaking terms."

"That does not mean he is obliged to tell me anything. He just warned us to be careful. Did Lois tell you anything?" she asked dryly.

"Well...no," he conceded. "Sorry."

She folded her arms over her chest. "If it's any consolation, I'm as stunned as you."

"Look at that lineup, "whistled Hal. "How did they even get those guys to agree? Half of them are aliens."

Zatanna said coolly, "And one cat burglar."

Everyone looked at Catwoman's face.

Victor mused, "Why would they even hire her?"

Hal looked at Bruce. "Bats?"

The Dark Knight's voice was curt. "I really don't know what they're up to. Half of these recruits are loose canons and in her case, a law onto herself. I can only assume the monetary compensation is high."

Zatanna's eyes were fixed in his face as if looking for some sort of emotion. She said, "Some of them can still be deemed as altruistic and even disciplined...but somehow I don't see that they hired her to play hero."

Atom remarked, "You never know, sometimes people just need a chance to see they can do better. Help others."

Superman said, "I'm all for that. Frankly, I don't have to have any problem with this team...if that is what they are here for. Our mandates are not that different. If they want to help the world, then by all means let them."

"Somehow with Waller behind it I don't feel that it's that simple," said Diana. "Steve himself might not even be privy to all that she has planned for the team. I know how these government agencies work. I was part of the agency once when I first came out into the world. I did some of their dirty work for a while."

"I know. But there's little we can do about them now." Clark looked at Batman knowingly. "But of course that won't stop you from finding out the abilities of them all, will it, Bruce?"

Bruce replied, "We'd be stupid to just assume this is all a benign set up. Look at them. They are a powerful team."

"Okay. You and Victor can do some digging on the members and you can brief us at the next meeting. I think we're all a little cranky and need to go home for a break."

Bruce turned and headed back toward the door. "I'm going to the resource room for a while."

Zatanna began, "But we've been on a week long mission. You need to go home and rest or least check on Alfred."

Bruce said, "He's fine. I'll go when I'm ready."

Victor shrugged, "Well, I don't really sleep or eat...sooo I guess I'll go with him."

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "He's impossible!"

Clark shrugged and looked at Diana who nodded and they both headed towards the teleporter.

Hal began to follow them. "You don't need to tell me twice. I'm desperate for a good steak."

Zatanna watched as the cowl vanish and then called to Hal. "You want some company there, Jordan?"

Hal stopped and turned. "What?"

"I'm going back to an empty apartment. My toaster doesn't even work. Could do with some company and some decent food. Unless you have a hot date lined up?"

"Well, I have my little black book I thought I'd consult but...you...wait, seriously?"

Zatanna nodded. "Sure."

Clark asked, "You two coming?"

Hal waved at him. "You two go on."

Clark and Diana beamed out.

Hal frowned at her and glanced at the direction Batman had just vanished. "Look, Zee, you're smoking hot but I'm not into playing games with the Bat. He already warned me about dating you and you shouldn't drag in a third wheel into this thing you have..."

"Hal, we have no "thing". I thought at one point maybe...but his heart is walled up. He's...my friend but there is not much beyond that I can have and I'm okay with that. I'm not asking you to make Bruce mad or jealous. I'm hungry. I've been away for a week from earth. I could do with some company and chat with someone who isn't going to talk about work or scowl all night."

Hal grinned. "Well, I'm a happy kind of a guy. I have been know to have all my dates smiling at the end of the night...and other things."

She poked his chest with a finger. "No trying to make passes or stick your tongue down my throat."

"Hey, I'm hurt. I don't have to try. They just fall in my lap. Just so you know, I'll stay four feet away from you at all times but if you feel you want to violate it...I won't take offense."

She shook her head ruefully. "My god, but you're such a flirt."

"Me? This coming from you? That's rich. Next to me you're the biggest flirt here!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too."

"God, you're such a...a..."

"Hottie? Yeah, I heard."

She burst out laughing. "You're a fool. But in a good way."

He smiled." You got a beautiful smile, Zee. You should be with someone who brings it out often."

She tilted her head and studied him for a minute and smiled. "Yeah. You're darn right. Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Clark and Diana teleported to Washington and then flew towards her Embassy. When they landed on the roof, he looked at her inquiringly. He wasn't too sure what she wanted to do. While she seemed a little better overall since the loss of her mother and sisters, grief had dampened the stars from her eyes.<p>

She took his hand. "Can you stay?"

"Sure" He was willing to sleep over any time she asked. Since the loss of her family, nothing intimate had happened between them. It wasn't because he didn't want it to. He did. But he knew it was not sensitive to push for intimacy when she was grieving. If she just wanted him to hold her all night, it was what he would do. As it was she'd made no overtures to him she wanted anything beyond his understanding, love and warmth.

An hour later, both were lazing on the large sofa in the lounge. On the coffee table lay a large, empty pizza box and two empty soda cups. After a quick shower and change of clothes they had ordered in and now bellies sated, relaxed quietly together.

Clark sat with his back propped against some cushions at one end, feet up, Diana between his thighs, her back against his chest. She dropped her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "So nice just to relax. "

He gently stroked the curling hair at her brow."It is."

She mused after a minute of peaceful silence, "Clark, I'm thinking of shutting down the Embassy."

His hand paused and he looked down at her, trying to see her expression. "What? Why?"

She shrugged. "I have no reason to be an Ambassador."

"You have Themyscira."

"A country is nothing without its greatest wealth. Its people."

"But...you can't just give up."

She shook her head. "I'm not giving up. I'm being practical. Who am I representing?"

He turned her face to his, cupping her cheek. "You represent compassion, wisdom...peace...things your people possessed. Don't give up hope, sweetheart."

She smiled gently and put her hand on his and leaned into his touch, then turned back to rest against him. "I'm trying not to. But I don't see the point of me going to functions and meetings and galas dressed up and living in luxury when I'm not really representing my nation."

"So what do you want to do? Shut it down?"

"No. It's paid for. But maybe I could take the opportunity to rent it out for a year and just go out into the world and try to connect with it. Try to do what you do. Not be Wonder Woman all the time. But be Diana as well. Learn how regular people live. To understand them better. I'll never forget what you told me, you know, about effort and sacrifice."

"I was a jerk. I didn't know how hard you worked and how earnest you were. You do put in effort and sacrifice everyday. Please don't say you're doing this because of what I said," he began looking guilty.

"Yes and no. I'm not apologizing for who I am. I know I work hard but you had a good point...I do it from a position of luxury and well...fame. People will always defer to me or treat me differently because I am Wonder Woman and royalty. I don't want to be treated as if I am special. Normal people do their jobs every day without fanfare. I really want to know what that feels like. You do it every time you're Clark. I won't be changing who I am but sometimes...you need to walk in another shoes to really understand." Her voice dropped. "This is the first time I really lost something that pains me so much. People suffer loss all the time. Every day of their lives is a struggle. Yet they carry on, even in trying circumstances. I just want to see that from the ground. Not from the sky or behind a limo or with the press behind me."

It was something he could empathize with. When he lost his parents, he too went looking for answers. He couldn't deny her that. He asked softly, "What do you want to do?"

"Maybe I can go and really teach like my Diana Prince ID."

"Where would you go?"

"Maybe London for starters.

"You want to leave the States?" he uttered bemused.

Her fingers touched his reassuringly as if answering his unasked question. "You can fly anywhere in this world in seconds or minutes so you can see me anytime. But yes, I feel a change of scenery would be good. A different country, culture. Maybe I'll do six months there and another six with a charity. It will give me the chance to learn more."

He said, "You're sure?"

"I am. You traveled the world when you were younger. You cherished the experience; you said it was life changing."

"I did and it was."

"Then that is what I will do. My job with the League will not be affected too much. You'll just have to put me on more night and weekend shifts."

"And what if your mother and sisters are restored before the year?"

She sighed. "If that ever happens, I will be overjoyed but I am determined to do this. I would appreciate your help. I need to do some job hunting and find an apartment. I mean, I can't just go live out of hotels or get a penthouse...that will sort of defeat the purpose, won't it?"

He dropped a kiss on her head. "You have it. What will happen to William and Claire and the other staff?"

"I'll have to break it to them tomorrow. Won't be easy but I must. They are really good at what they do and I'm sure will get jobs easily."

He nodded and then glanced at the TV. "Want to watch a movie?"

She followed his gaze. "No. I couldn't concentrate on anything right now."

"How about some music? Something relaxing?"

"I don't think I can abide any extra noise right now. Mediating between two stubborn kingdoms and listening to them bicker was enough."

"Well, I guess we could go to sleep." He looked at the clock. "It's nearly midnight, I have work at the Daily Planet and we had a long week...so..."

"I'm not sleepy."

She moved to settled against him, and reached up to pull his head down to kiss him. It was slow and steady and sensual by degrees. Clark wrapped his arms around her and dragged her into him. It'd been two weeks since they had kissed like this, and he could feel her heart thudding in tandem next to his own.

He felt her lips on his neck, nibbling and suckling, and her hand inside his shirt caressing his warm skin, and nipples. Normally he'd never question her desire but he still wasn't one hundred per cent sure if she wanted to go all the way or simply make out. He wanted her. He was already aroused. But that quiet veil of sadness still clung to her. He hadn't heard her laugh for weeks. She'd smiled. But not laughed.

"Diana...?" He tilted her chin. She moved to straddled him and looked down into his eyes.

Her lips hovered above his. "Make love to me, Clark," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" He cupped her cheeks and ran his fingers through her hair.

Her lids dropped and she let out a small moan of pleasure, loving the feel of his fingers on her skin and massaging her scalp. "Yes...I need to feel something other than grief...if only for a little while...to not think of anything but us..." She opened her eyes and he saw the blue of her eyes were smokey with need. "I want you...please."

Clark did not reply but what he did do was bring her lips down to his own with a passion that had them both moaning and clutching hungrily at each other. The compulsion to be as close as it was physically possibly for a man and woman taking a hold of them. He lifted her in his arms and blurred with her upstairs.


End file.
